The Series Season Three
by Obscurus Lupa
Summary: Acolouthic: Last chapter of the season, folks.
1. Fate Or Something Like It

The Series: Season Three  
  
Fate (Or Something Like It)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews, guys! It feels really good to get positive feedback, and I'm glad you guys liked the season finale. I'm gonna try and get the next big bad into the storyline earlier in the season, but  
I can't promise anything (I've gotta work out all the kinks—Mainly, figuring out all I want to do with the character to make the storyline work without getting too depressing.). As for this chapter, don't expect any big bad problems—Yet, anyway. :P It's not really a typical season opener, but you can expect more Tommy in chapter two. Anyway, enjoy—I've got big plans  
for this season. :)  
  
Scene: The Graveyard  
  
{A blonde girl stands in the graveyard alone, her back turned to the camera. Someone lurks out of the shadows behind her, revealing himself as a vampire. He hisses and gets ready to grab her when she spins around quickly, revealing herself as Lori.}  
  
Lori: *raises an eyebrow* Oh please.  
  
{Lori holds up a stake and gets ready to dust the vampire when he hisses and kicks the stake out of her hands. He puts his arm around her neck, pulling her toward him. Her eyes widen as she tries to pull his arm away.}  
  
Lori: Uh, about the whole stake thing—  
  
Voice: Hang on, Lori!  
  
{Tommy and Merton approach from a few nearby trees, stakes in hand. Tommy runs forward, wolfing out and growling. The vampire growls as well, but suddenly stops, grinning.}  
  
Vampire: Tommy Dawkins?  
  
Tommy: Er—Do I know you?  
  
Vampire: I'm Josh Christman! We went to high school together. I was on the football team with you.  
  
Tommy: *eyes widen in recognition* Oh! Josh! *grins* I didn't even recognize you, man!  
  
Josh: No kiddin'! What's been going on with you?  
  
Tommy: Well, I've been saving the world. Just little stuff. How about you?  
  
Josh: Well, I've been dead.  
  
Tommy: Really?  
  
Josh: Yeah. Just killed a few nights ago, actually.  
  
Tommy: Bummer.  
  
Josh: Actually, it's great! You should try it.  
  
Tommy: Nah. I've got this whole hero thing goin' on now.  
  
{While this conversation goes on, Lori (still being held by Josh) looks at Tommy with a disbelieving look. Merton steps closer to Tommy, but keeps his distance.}  
  
Merton: Uh, Tommy, hate the interrupt social hour, but there's this whole issue with him being an evil vampire.  
  
Tommy: Oh! Right! *sigh* *to Josh* Sorry, man. I've gotta stake ye'.  
  
Josh: *shrugs* Guess I'll have to kill you. No hard feelings, man?  
  
{Tommy and Josh nod and Josh leans in to bite Lori. Lori elbows him and breaks free, taking a few steps back. Tommy lunges at Josh and tries to stake him, but Josh takes a step back. In the background, Merton makes swinging motions with his hands, as if reenacting the fight. Josh swings at Tommy and he ducks, jumping back up quickly and staking him. Merton smiles and approaches them, putting his arms around Tommy and Lori.}  
  
Tommy: *catching his breath* Well that wasn't so hard.  
  
Lori: Easy for you to say.  
  
Tommy: We dusted him, didn't we?  
  
Merton: I don't know about you, but I say this calls for a celebration. What do you guys say? Drinks on me at The Factory?  
  
Tommy: Sweet!  
  
Lori: Sorry, guys, but I'm gonna have to pass.  
  
{Merton puts his hands down and furrows his brows.}  
  
Merton: But I'll get you cherry—Your favorite!  
  
Lori: That sounds great, Merton, but I've got a friend to visit.  
  
{Lori starts to walk away, but turns back as she's going.}  
  
Lori: See you guys tomorrow?  
  
{She grins and doesn't wait for a reply, turning back and heading out of sight.}  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{The room is dark, lit only by the TV, which is turned on and running quietly. Tate sits in front of the TV in a wheelchair, looking as if he hasn't shaved in a few days. He watches with a vacant stare, as if he isn't interested in what he's watching. There's a knock on the door and he jumps in surprise, craning his neck to look behind him. Reaching beside him, he grabs a pair of crutches, getting to his feet with a struggle and making his way to the door. He opens the door to find Lori there, but he doesn't grin.}  
  
Tate: Remember when I said don't be a stranger?  
  
Lori: Yeah.  
  
Tate: That was the morphine talking.  
  
Lori: Huh.  
  
Tate: No, really.  
  
{They both grin and Tate makes his way across the room toward the kitchen countertop, leaving the door open. Lori makes her way inside and closes it.}  
  
Tate: In all seriousness, what are you doing here?  
  
Lori: Not to check up on you, if that's what you're implying.  
  
Tate: What a load of crock!  
  
Lori: Okay, so you caught me. *leans against a table nearby* So how are you?  
  
Tate: I could be better, if only I weren't hobbling around like a wanker.  
  
Lori: Well, at least it's only temporary. I mean, it's not like you have to wear that brace forever. *pause* Which reminds me. Shouldn't you be using your chair?  
  
Tate: I think that's my own business.  
  
{Tate turns and opens the small refrigerator, taking out a beer. He holds it out to Lori and she shakes her head, so he closes the door and opens the drink for himself.}  
  
Lori: *looks at the TV, then back at Tate* So is this what you do all day? Sit and watch TV?  
  
Tate: So is this what you do all day? Nag at people like their mother?  
  
Lori: Hey, if you wanna act like a little kid, that's fine with me. I just wanted to make sure you weren't, you know, going off the deep end and killing someone or something.  
  
Tate: Very funny. And for your information, you nagging at me won't push me to go outside.  
  
Scene: Basketball Court  
  
{Tate (now clean-shaven) makes his way onto the court, looking at the hoop with determination, a basketball in hand. Glancing around him, he straightens up, dropping his crutches. He starts to lean to one side, but regains his balance. Gritting his teeth, he takes a shaky step forward, throwing the basketball hard at the hoop. He yells out in pain, falling over and holding his bad leg. The basketball misses the hoop, falling nearby. The camera zooms in on Tate and everything flashes. He suddenly finds himself in the asylum. He looks up as the door opens and Lori comes inside, grinning at him.}  
  
Scene: Nearby Street  
  
{A young brunette girl is walking down the street with her head down. A man and a woman suddenly approach her, blocking her way. The woman holds out a knife.}  
  
Woman: That's a pretty necklace.  
  
Girl: It was my mother's.  
  
Woman: Isn't that sweet? Give it.  
  
Girl: But—  
  
Man: Are you deaf? Hand it over, bitch!  
  
{The man hits the girl hard in the face, sending her to the ground. She looks around in terror, trying to crawl away, but the woman kicks her, causing her to fall down again. She begins to cry as she looks around for help.}  
  
Scene: Basketball Court  
  
{Tate stands up, ignoring his hurt leg completely. The scene flashes back to the asylum. Lori stands in front of Tate, still smiling. Her grin fades and she looks behind her.}  
  
Lori: I have to go.  
  
Tate: Why? Where are you going?  
  
{Lori just shakes her head and laughs, gradually becoming farther and farther away. She stops at a certain distance, and Lorelai and Terri appear.}  
  
Tate: No! Lori, don't let them get to you!  
  
Terri: Do shut up, Tate.  
  
Lorelai: Yes. You needn't worry about us. We're dead, Tate, remember?  
  
{They grin and turn to dust, revealing Friedrich and Alyson behind them.}  
  
Friedrich: Doesn't stop us from continuing the legacy.  
  
{Friedrich and Alyson shift to vampire form, grabbing Lori, who now looks at them with terror. Tate's eyes widen.}  
  
Tate: Lori!  
  
{He holds out his hand, shooting an orb of light at Friedrich and blasting him back. Alyson growls, holding up a knife. Tate runs toward them. Cut to the street. Tate limps toward the girl being attacked. The man lies nearby, his chest smoking. He starts to get to his feet when Tate blasts him back with an orb of light. The woman holds up the knife in defense, but Tate blasts her back, causing her to fall near the man. The two of them glance at each other and get up, taking off out of sight. Cut to the asylum. Tate runs over to Lori, who lies on the floor. He looks at her with concern, brushing some hair out of her face.}  
  
Tate: Are you okay?  
  
Lori: Yeah. I think so.  
  
{Tate grins, helping her to her feet. She opens her mouth to speak again, but he grabs her by the shoulders, pulling her into a kiss. Cut to the street. Tate holds the girl the same way, kissing her. The girl looks surprised, but relaxes, putting her arms around him. After a few moments he pulls back from her, taking his hands away. Cut to the asylum. The asylum fades into the street, and Lori fades into the girl. Tate furrows his brows.}  
  
Tate: Who the bloody hell are you?  
  
Girl: *smiles widely* You saved my life!  
  
{The girl hugs Tate, who doesn't hug her back and stands there awkwardly.}  
  
Tate: I did?  
  
Girl: Thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't of showed up. That was . . . amazing. You . . . you have powers?  
  
Tate: What? How did you—  
  
Girl: Don't worry about it. I won't tell a soul.  
  
Tate: Er—Appreciated. I think. I still don't know who you are.  
  
Girl: How rude of me! I'm Jessica Holtz.  
  
{She holds out her hand, which Tate takes with confusion.}  
  
Jessica: So can I ask the name of my valiant hero?  
  
Tate: *pause* Tate Foreground.  
  
Jessica: Oh! I've heard of you before! You go to State U. I heard you were crazy. Isn't that just ridiculous?  
  
Tate: Er—yeah. The stupid things people say.  
  
{Tate furrows his brows again, looking in pain. Jessica furrows her brows as well.}  
  
Jessica: Are you okay?  
  
Tate: I'm fine.  
  
{Tate starts to fall over, but Jessica catches him awkwardly, setting him carefully on the ground.}  
  
Tate: I might need my crutches. *points to the basketball court*  
  
Jessica: Oh! I'll go get them.  
  
Tate: Much appreciated.  
  
Scene: Another Street  
  
{Tate (now using his crutches again) and Jessica are walking along the sidewalk.}  
  
Jessica: I can't thank you enough for walking me home. I'm still a little shook up over everything earlier.  
  
Tate: Look, don't take it personally. It's not like I go around saving people all the time. *pause* Still not sure what I did, though.  
  
Jessica: *grins* I love how you can just pass this off as nothing. You saved my life!  
  
Tate: About that. I—  
  
Jessica: And then when you kissed me, I just . . . *laughs* Sorry. It's not every day that someone sweeps me off my feet like that.  
  
{Tate's eyes widen and he nearly trips, regaining his balance and stopping in his tracks. Jessica stops.}  
  
Jessica: What?  
  
Tate: I kissed you?  
  
Jessica: Yeah.  
  
Tate: You and me?  
  
Jessica: Uh-huh.  
  
Tate: Excuse me for a moment.  
  
{Tate lifts up one of his crutches, hitting his bad leg hard with it. He yells out and grabs his leg.}  
  
Jessica: *pause* Why did you hit yourself with your crutch?  
  
Tate: *turns back* No reason.  
  
{Jessica looks beside them at a large house.}  
  
Jessica: Oh! This is my stop. I'll see you tomorrow?  
  
Tate: Well—  
  
Jessica: Great!  
  
{Jessica smiles and hugs Tate, kissing him quickly and heading into the house. Tate sighs.}  
  
Tate: Bloody hell.  
  
Scene: House, Interior  
  
{Jessica enters the house, smiling. A pretty blonde stands nearby, her arms folded.}  
  
Blonde: Where have you been, Jessica? I've been calling everyone!  
  
Jessica: *sigh* I met him, Jody.  
  
Jody: Who?  
  
Jessica: The guy. The guy I'll be with forever and marry.  
  
Scene: State U, Hallway  
  
{Lori is walking down the hallway casually, when someone reaches out from an empty classroom, pulling her inside and shutting the door.}  
  
Scene: Empty Classroom  
  
{Tate shuts the door and turns toward Lori.}  
  
Tate: Lori, I'm in trouble.  
  
Lori: *furrows her brows* What is it?  
  
Tate: Well, you see . . . *sigh* I was out last night, and I had a hallucination. I mean, I didn't know it, but . . . I acted it out. Every bit of it. I saved this girl, and—  
  
Lori: Well that's good, right? I mean, you did save her life.  
  
Tate: Lori, you don't understand. Up until last night, I didn't act out any of my hallucinations. I mean, it happened, but it didn't. I could have killed someone. I even kissed her.  
  
Lori: What? You kissed her?  
  
Tate: I thought she was you! I mean, she was you—I mean, I saw you. The point is, I might kill someone, and I don't . . . I don't want to do that.  
  
Lori: I'm not sure what to say . . . Tate, I don't—  
  
{Lori cuts off as Tate holds his head, shutting his eyes.}  
  
Lori: I can't help you. I mean, what do you want me to do?  
  
Tate: I hate this! Every bloody minute of it! Here I am, trying to make things better, and every time I slip up and use magic, it gets harder and harder!  
  
{He yells and a few tubes in the room shatter. Lori approaches him and puts her hand on his shoulder.}  
  
Lori: Well, I mean . . . I can try to help. Maybe I could hang out with you more. You know, make sure you don't slip up. Would that help any?  
  
Tate: *sigh* Maybe. *looks up at her* Maybe.  
  
{Lori gives a small smile and hugs him.}  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Jessica looks through the hallway curiously. She spies a door slightly ajar and approaches it.)  
  
Jessica: Tate? Are you in here?  
  
{She grabs a hold of the doorknob, but stops and looks through the window, spying Lori hugging Tate. Lori pulls back and kisses him. Jessica's mouth falls open and she takes a step back. Tears brimming, she turns and runs off screen.}  
  
Scene: House  
  
{Jessica runs inside and slams the door. Jody approaches from the other room, buttoning up her shirt as she does so. A man with blonde hair steps out of the room as well.}  
  
Jody: Jessica, aren't you supposed to be at school?  
  
Jessica: I found him again . . .  
  
Jody: Another guy?  
  
Jessica: No, the same guy! He was with someone.  
  
Jody: Oh. Who?  
  
{Jessica looks to the ground, then up at Jody angrily.}  
  
Jessica: Lori Baxter.  
  
Jody: Don't worry, Jessica. We can get rid of her.  
  
Jessica: No. I want them both to pay.  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad, Night  
  
{The door opens and Tate rushes inside, followed by Lori. Outside, rain is drizzling down. Lori shuts the door quickly.}  
  
Lori: Good thing we got inside before the storm got bad. Knowing our luck, we'd probably get struck by lightning.  
  
Tate: I wouldn't worry. I mean, I don't have to worry, what with being struck with lightning already.  
  
Lori: Really?  
  
Tate: Yeah, but it's not all it's cracked up to be.  
  
Lori: Oh.  
  
{They stand in awkward silence for a few moments, until Tate looks away.}  
  
Tate: You can put your stuff wherever you want. Not like I'm keeping the place tidy for anyone.  
  
{Lori grabs her bag and sets it down beside the couch. As she's taking off her jacket, she glances at the bed across the room.}  
  
Lori: It's been awhile since I've spent the night here. Not since . . . You know.  
  
Tate: Yeah. About that—I mean, I can sleep on the couch. Might be a tad uncomfortable for the leg, but otherwise—  
  
Lori: If you think you're gonna trick me into pitying you, you've got another think coming. *pause* I'll sleep on the couch.  
  
Tate: *shrugs* Your loss.  
  
{They pause for a moment before grabbing each other and pulling into a kiss. Tate drops his crutches and they back up, falling onto the bed, but not pulling apart. The lights suddenly go out, leaving only shadows.}  
  
Scene: House, Interior  
  
{Jody and Jessica stand over a cauldron, chanting and stirring the contents inside it, adding ingredients.}  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad, Later  
  
{The room is dark, and outside the storm is still going. Lori and Tate lay on the bed, the sheets covering them as they sleep. Lightning strikes, illuminating the room and revealing Jessica standing beside the bed. She puts out a fist, opening her hand and revealing a small worm. She sets it down on the bed and it immediately slithers toward Tate, sliding into his ear and disappearing. Jessica grins maliciously and the room becomes dark again. When lightning illuminates the room again, she is gone.}  
  
Scene: State U, Classroom  
  
{The students are each at separate tables, working on an experiemtn of some sort. Tubes bubble with various liquids, and the students are wearing long white coats and protective goggles. The camera focuses on Tommy, Merton, and Lori, who are all at the same table.}  
  
Tommy: *noticing Lori grinning* So, uh, how was your night at Tate's?  
  
Lori: I don't think that's any of your business.  
  
Merton: They were probably just having se—  
  
{Lori elbows Merton and cuts him off.}  
  
Lori: Merton!  
  
Tommy: They were probably gonna what?  
  
Merton and Lori: Nothing.  
  
Lori: If you guys really want to know, he didn't try to kill me or anything. We had a good time. I think acting out his hallucination was just a one-time thing.  
  
Scene: Another Classroom  
  
{The room is full, but dead silent save for the teacher. The teacher drones on, changing the slides every once and awhile. The camera pans over to tate, who leans over a piece of paper, taking notes. The teacher's voice fades away and he furrows his brows, looking up. Whispers start to fill the air, getting louder and louder and multiplying in number. Tate puts a hand to his temple in pain, when suddenly the whispers stop, and a loud shrieking fills the air. Tate grabs his head with both hands, yelling out and falling out of his seat.}  
  
Scene: Classroom  
  
{Tommy, Merton, and Lori are still working on their experiments.}  
  
Tommy: So, uh, you guys have had a lot of intimate relationships, right?  
  
Merton: Well, I did meet someone online, but she apparently moved to a remote location in Italy where computers don't exist.  
  
Lori: *shrugs* You could say that. Why?  
  
Tommy: Well, you see, Stacey and I have grown, and I kinda . . . Made a commitment and—  
  
{The liquids Lori mix together suddenly burst in a large explosion, covering her in the liquid. She screams and covers her face as she begins to smoke and her skin turns an angry red. The camera zooms in on the tables as the liquid makes the table start to char.}  
  
Scene: Hospital  
  
{Tommy and Merton hurry inside with Lori, who covers her face. A nearby nurse approaches them.}  
  
Nurse: What happened here?  
  
{Lori hesitantly removes her hands, revealing her face to be burned and blistered. Her hands are injured in the same way, but seem in a better state than her hands. The nurse looks with concern.}  
  
Scene: Hospital, Later  
  
{Lori enters the waiting room, where Tommy and Merton are sitting. They stand up simultaneously. Lori has her face and hands covered with gauze bandages. A doctor speaks with her and she nods, leaving him and approaching Tommy and Merton.}  
  
Tommy: Lori, I—I'm sorry.  
  
Lori: Don't be. I mean, it's not like you threw the chemicals on me. Besides, the doctor said I was lucky I didn't get any of it in my eyes. Then I might have to worry.  
  
Merton: Since we're in an optimistic mood, I'd like to point out how glad I am none of that got on me.  
  
{Lori and Tommy furrow their brows.}  
  
Merton: If accusing me of finding the glass half full is the worst you can do in this scenario, consider it a victory for me.  
  
{A doctor walks nearby with a nurse, and some of their conversation can be heard.}  
  
Nurse: I've got all the medical reports of Tate Foreground that you wanted.  
  
Doctor: Great.  
  
{Lori spins around and stops the nurse.}  
  
Lori: Tate Foreground's here?  
  
Nurse: He was brought in about half an hour ago. Are you a family member?  
  
Lori: Friend.  
  
Scene: Hospital Room  
  
{Tate is lying in bed, out cold. Jessica stands nearby, smirking.}  
  
Jessica: You broke my heart. Now I've stolen your new girl's beauty, and your sanity. Too bad I can't stay long.  
  
{The door opens and she disappears. Lori heads inside. Tate opens his eyes and furrows his brows.}  
  
Tate: What happened to you?  
  
Lori: Had an accident in the chem lab. What about you?  
  
Tate: You know those migraines that get you and you feel like your head will explode?  
  
Lori: Yeah.  
  
Tate: Think of that, only ten times worse. *rubs his temples* I couldn't get it to stop. It's not as bad right now. *looks confused* I had a dream.  
  
Lori: About what?  
  
Tate: That girl was there . . . The one I saved. She—  
  
{Tate suddenly yells out and holds his head, closing his eyes in pain. Lori rushes over, unsure of what to do.}  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{The room is pitch black, as if there's no ground, ceiling, or walls. Tate suddenly appears, yelling in pain. He pauses a moment, sitting up and taking his hands from his head.}  
  
Tate: The pain's gone.  
  
Voice: Because you're not corporeal, twit.  
  
{Tate looks up to see a second version of himself, sitting in a plain wooden chair. Tate stands up and backs away.}  
  
Tate: No. No, no, no! Not you! I can't see you! I only see you when I'm in trouble.  
  
Tate #2: That's because you are, mate.  
  
Tate: *furrows his brows* What?  
  
{Tate #2 is suddenly a couple feet away from Tate.}  
  
Tate: Where am I?  
  
Tate #2: That doesn't matter right now. All you need to know is that you aren't you.  
  
Tate: What?  
  
Tate #2: What I mean is that you aren't on Earth anymore. On Earth, well . . . This is you.  
  
{A white screen appears, and an image of the hospital room appears. Lori shakes Tate by the shoulders. He remains motionless, and a trail of blood starts to drip from his mouth. The pillow behind his head turns red.}  
  
Tate: I'm . . . I'm dead?  
  
Tate #2: Not yet. The stupid bint you saved went all psycho and put an insect in your head. It's eating away your brain. You won't be alive much longer.  
  
Tate: I've got to get back! How do I get it out?  
  
Tate #2: Well, it's a paranormal being, so—  
  
Tate: I don't care what it is! Just help me get it out of me!  
  
Tate #2: I see how it is.  
  
{The screen disappears.}  
  
Tate #2: But I can't do that right now.  
  
Tate: What? Why the hell not?  
  
Tate #2: You, my dearest friend, have got a choice to make.  
  
Tate: Choice?  
  
Tate #2: You see, I've been watching you for a long while now, and I can feel everything you've been feeling. All the fear, pain . . . doubt. It's why I brought you here.  
  
Tate: *pause* What the hell are you?  
  
Tate #2: Right now, that doesn't matter. What matters now is what choice you make. Whilst watching you, I've been feeling all your doubts. You're confused. You don't know if you made the right choice before.  
  
Tate: What choice?  
  
Tate #2: You know exactly what I'm talking about.  
  
{The screen appears again, this time depicting Tate as he jumps through the portal.}  
  
Tate: How do you know all this?  
  
Tate #2: *ignoring what he said* I came to give you a new choice. All that you need to do now is decide whether you want to jump through or not.  
  
Tate: So what you're saying is, I can . . . change it? I can make it so I never jumped?  
  
Tate #2: That's the idea.  
  
Tate: Why are you doing this? What's in it for you?  
  
Tate #2: For me? Nothing. I'm giving you the chance to change your fate. Whether you choose to do so is entirely up to you.  
  
Tate: *pause* And you're certain I can do this?  
  
Tate #2: Entirely.  
  
Tate: I want . . . I want to change it. I don't want to jump. So, er—How do I do this? Do I just make or wish or what?  
  
{Tate looks toward Tate #2, finding him gone. There's a flash and Tate suddenly finds himself in his house. He looks around him in confusion, but then grins.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tate walks down the street, grinning widely and laughing for joy.}  
  
Tate: I'm sane again! I'm sane again!  
  
{He turns to an old woman, who looks at him with fear.}  
  
Tate: You hear that? I'm sane again!  
  
{The old woman walks away quickly. Tate shrugs. He furrows his brows for a moment before disappearing.}  
  
Scene: Cemetery  
  
{Tate appears, walking around as if searching for something. He looks at the graves, grinning.}  
  
Tate: They're alive. I didn't kill them.  
  
{He furrows his brows as he spies a grave nearby, and he approaches it. It reads, "Thomas P. Dawkins".}  
  
Tate: That's new.  
  
Voice: Tommy's grave? Not really.  
  
{Tate turns to see Lori, who stands nearby. He approaches her.}  
  
Tate: Lori, how did—How did he die?  
  
Lori: He jumped through that portal last year, remember?  
  
Tate: Not really. He jumped?  
  
Lori: Yeah. It killed him. Are you feeling okay?  
  
Tate: Just great. Say, we haven't had sex, have we?  
  
Lori: What?  
  
Tate: Nothing. We can do that later. Right now I've got some catching up to do. Anyone else die recently?  
  
{He looks around at the graves. Lori approaches him from behind, her face forming into that of a vampire's.}  
  
Lori: Not that I can think of.  
  
{She swoops in, biting into his neck. His eyes widen. Lori is suddenly thrown to the ground, and Tate turns around, holding his neck. Merton stands over Lori, a stake in hand.}  
  
Merton: Lori, you try to kill someone again, and I will stake you.  
  
Lori: Just having a little fun.  
  
{Lori chuckles and gets up, running off. Merton puts the stake in his jacket, turning to face Tate.}  
  
Merton: You should be more careful next time.  
  
Tate: She bit me!  
  
Merton: Yeah; I can see that.  
  
Tate: But Lori—Lori's a vampire?  
  
Merton: Where have you been lately? Friedrich vamped her last year.  
  
Tate: Brief me again as to what else happened last year? Really, are you the only one still alive here besides me? First Tommy's kicked the bucket, then—  
  
Merton: Tate, appreciate it if you don't mention his name.  
  
Tate: *pause* Oh. Sorry.  
  
Merton: *furrows his brows* Sorry? Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but you hate me. You never apologize.  
  
Tate: *pause* I guess I've changed. So you're the only one who's survived?  
  
Merton: Well, there's me, there's you, there's Becky, and there's Tina. You feelin' okay?  
  
Tate: Physically. *looks down at his legs* Huh. Guess I didn't get blown up after all.  
  
Merton: Listen, this is fascinating and all, but we should get somewhere safe. Lori's probably still hanging around nearby. How's your neck?  
  
Tate: I'll live.  
  
Merton: Good. Let's go, then.  
  
Tate: Where?  
  
Scene: Junkyard, Tate's Pad  
  
{The door opens and Merton heads inside, followed by Tate. Bruno, who is lying nearby, perks up his ears and lifts his head, getting to his feet and approaching Tate. He looks down and half-heartedly pets him. The place looks different. The bed is missing, and in its place lays four mats. The kitchen is dirtier, but it's apparent that it's been used recently. Various books litter the floor. On the wall, there appears to be faded bloodstains.}  
  
Tate: Let me get this straight. We hide here like a bunch of wankers?  
  
Merton: Basically, yes.  
  
Tate: From what, exactly?  
  
{Merton opens his mouth to answer, but a phone begins to ring. He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a cell phone. As he speaks on the phone, Tate walks around the room, finally stopping and looking down at Bruno, who wags his tail.}  
  
Tate: I think I understand what I was thinking.  
  
{Bruno cocks his head.}  
  
Tate: I mean, I thought being sane would get rid of the guilt, make me into what I used to be. Now, I've just made things worse. And . . . And I'm not what I used to be, am I?  
  
{Bruno wags his tail and barks once.}  
  
Tate: Where do I go from here?  
  
{There ground suddenly shakes, nearly sending Tate off balance.}  
  
Merton: I've gotta go, Becky. She's back.  
  
{Merton hangs up and puts the cell phone into his jacket again.}  
  
Tate: Who's back?  
  
{Merton doesn't answer and heads for the door. Tate follows. They both head outside. Crow is floating nearby. Beside her, Lorelai stands with a wide grin. Tate's eyes widen and he takes a step back.}  
  
Tate: She's dead. They're dead.  
  
{Merton shakes his head, suddenly forming into K'Heshma and growling.}  
  
Merton: No they're not.  
  
Tate: You—What happened to you?  
  
{Merton doesn't answer, flying toward Crow. Crow holds out her hand, flinging Merton to the side.}  
  
Tate: Merton!  
  
{Crow turns toward Tate and grins, holding out her hand again and causing an unconscious Merton to rise into the air.}  
  
Crow: Tate, it never fails to amaze me how stupid you and your colleagues can be. However, I like you, so I'd like to give you a gift. You like magic, don't you?  
  
{She holds out her other hand and a large blue portal begins to form, stirring up a huge wind and bursting with electricity.}  
  
Crow: I love choices, don't you?  
  
{Tate takes a step back, but doesn't reply.}  
  
Crow: This portal could destroy this whole dimension. Naturally, if I'm going to rule it, I don't want that to happen. You can make a choice. Either you miraculously save the day . . . Or I throw your little friend in.  
  
{Tate breathes heavily, staring at the portal.}  
  
Scene: Flashback  
  
{Lori and Tate stand together in front of a large, blue portal as it begins to grow.}  
  
Tate: If someone doesn't go inside, we'll all be dead. Besides . . . I'll be fine. I'm not the worst warlock in the world, you know.  
  
Lori: But-  
  
Tate: Sh! I'll see you in Pleasantville.  
  
Lori: Tate!  
  
{Tate turns away, running toward the portal and jumping inside.}  
  
Scene: Junkyard, Present  
  
{Tate stares at the portal, taking in a deep breath.}  
  
Tate: *sigh* Here I go again.  
  
{He takes a step forward, then begins to run, entering the portal once more.}  
  
Scene: Basketball Court  
  
{Tate yells out, falling down and holding his leg. Nearby, a basketball hits the wall, falling to the ground and rolling to the fence. Tate furrows his brows, looking at his leg, which now has a brace on it. With a little difficulty, he grabs his crutches nearby and stands up. He hears screams and makes his way to the street, where Jessica tries to get away from her attackers. Tate furrows his brows, but quickly holds out his hand, causing them both to disappear. Jessica's eyes widen and gets to her feet, turning to face Tate.}  
  
Jessica: Thank goodness you came! Thank you! I don't know what I would do . . .  
  
{Tate ignores her as she speaks, walking away. She watches him with confusion.}  
  
Jessica: Where are you going? I didn't even get to thank you properly!  
  
Tate: I don't know about you, but I'm going home.  
  
Jessica: Wait! Will you walk me back to my place?  
  
{Tate smirks and turns toward her.}  
  
Tate: Not on your life.  
  
A/N: Well, this was weird for a season opener, and I know that, so don't repeat it in a review. :P It bugs me when someone's like, "Like you said, this could have been better . . . " I wouldn't have said it if I didn't already know. ;) Just for future reference. Anyway, please leave me a detailed review! Thanks! 


	2. The Dead Ringer

The Dead Ringer  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I promise, this chapter will be more focused  
on Tommy (I haven't forgotten the main character!).  
  
Scene: The Woods  
  
{A young man and woman walk through the woods. The man is in the lead, looking confident. The woman follows, looking unsure.}  
  
Woman: Chris, are you sure we should be out here?  
  
Chris: Trust me, baby.  
  
{He grins and grabs her, kissing her. She pulls away and backs up.}  
  
Woman: We just met. Shouldn't we take it slow?  
  
Chris: C'mon! I didn't make this trip for nothin'! Either I get laid, or somebody pays.  
  
{The woman turns and starts to run away when he grabs her, turning her around and pushing her into a tree.}  
  
Woman: Fine, Chris. *grins* You want some action?  
  
{She suddenly wolfs out, biting into his throat and tearing. He takes a few steps back, trying to speak as he holds his bleeding throat. The she-wolf takes a clawed hand, slashing into him and causing him to fall to the ground. She grins, licking blood off of her fingers and spreading blood on her lips.}  
  
She-wolf: Men are so gullible.  
  
{She smirks and turns around, suddenly stopping as she sees a silhouette in the trees. The figure moves, revealing an older man, his brown hair just starting to gray. His face remains impassive. The she-wolf lunges at him and, with alarming speed, he takes out a gun, firing five times with precise aim. The she-wolf reverts to human form, blood dripping down her mouth as she holds her stomach and chest. Without a word, her eyes roll back and she falls down. The man says nothing and turns around, walking away and disappearing into the darkness.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: I've never really had much luck where Stacey was concerned. After eleven years, I finally ask her out, and every time I blow it. I guess things are going my way now. Either way, I was glad I finally could have a normal date with her.  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Stacey and Tommy sit at a table; papers lay out neatly before them. Stacey grabs a paper with post-its attached and hands it to Tommy.}  
  
Stacey: I was thinking the seating for the main ceremony could be done like this, but this is only a rough draft until we can work out who all is coming.  
  
Tommy: *looks at the paper* That's great, but I think Dean should be closer to the exit. He gets kinda cranky we he has to walk long distances.  
  
Stacey: Oh. Well I have the perfect solution for that.  
  
{Stacey takes a post-it marked "Dean" and trades it with another post-it on the page.}  
  
Stacey: Any other problems?  
  
Tommy: *grins* I think it's perfect.  
  
{Stacey returns the grin. Tommy leans in and they're about to kiss when Merton runs up to their table, out of breath, a newspaper in hand. Tommy sighs, leaning back and letting his head fall back. He looks at Merton, growling under his breath.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, what do you need?  
  
Merton: Tommy, big problem! *sees Stacey* Hey, Stacey.  
  
Stacey: Hey, er . . . Myron, right?  
  
Merton: Yeah. That's me. Myron K. Single, forever doomed to be forgotten. I'm gonna snag Tommy for a minute.  
  
{Merton laughs nervously and grabs Tommy, pulling him away and out the door. He holds up the newspaper, giving it to Tommy.}  
  
Tommy: Double Murder?  
  
Merton: *furrows his brows* That's weird.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, it is.  
  
Merton: No, I mean, usually when I hand you a newspaper, you read the wrong article in a comical fashion and I correct you to show you what I was really panicking about.  
  
Tommy: Huh. So you were talking about the murders, right?  
  
Merton: Yeah, that's the big problem.  
  
Tommy: So what do you think it is? Are we talkin' zombies, or vamps, or what?  
  
Merton: I believe there were at least two murderers in this case, and one was human.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Merton: The first victim they found, Chris Donelson, was found with wounds similar to that of someone mauled by a large animal. The second victim, May Winters, was found with multiple bullet wounds, and the bullets were made of silver. My guess is that Winters was a she-wolf, and that she killed Donelson, and then a third person, possibly human, killed Winters. Case and point, I think we have a werewolf hunter on our hands.  
  
Tommy: Wait a minute. May Winters . . . I knew her! She went to Pleasantville High. *furrows his brows* She killed that guy.  
  
Merton: Werewolves tend to do that. *pause* Well, except for you, of course. Getting back to the point, we have another werewolf hunter and town. This guy obviously knows what he's doing.  
  
Tommy: *eyes widen* You're right! So what do I do?  
  
Merton: I don't exactly have a plan thought up . . . My guess is, keep your wolf in check until this guy leaves town.  
  
{The camera pans over to a corner nearby, where the man from the woods stands obscured in the shadows. He doesn't say anything and turns, walking away. The camera pans back to Tommy and Merton.}  
  
Tommy: Right. I'll just keep a low profile.  
  
{He nods and starts to head back inside when he stops and turns toward Merton.}  
  
Tommy: Before I go in, I gotta ask ye' something.  
  
Merton: Yeah?  
  
Tommy: Well, uh . . . You see, before we went to fight Crow, I kinda made a commitment with Stacey, and . . .  
  
{Merton furrows his brows and waits. Tommy takes in a deep breath and grins.}  
  
Tommy: Stacey and I are engaged.  
  
{Merton's mouth falls open.}  
  
Merton: Come a—Huh?  
  
Tommy: We're engaged. I was gonna ask you to be the best man.  
  
Merton: I can't believe you got engaged without telling us and—Hm? *grins* Really? You want me to be the best man?  
  
Tommy: Of course.  
  
Merton: *grin widens* Consider it done! Who else have you told?  
  
Tommy: No one, yet. *grins* Wait until Lori finds out Stacey and I are engaged.  
  
{The camera pans over once more to reveal Becky standing nearby. She furrows her brows, turning and running away.}  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Becky sits on the bench, her hands over her face as she cries. A shadowy figure appears.}  
  
Figure: Now, now. Big girls don't cry.  
  
{Becky looks up to see a large werewolf. The wolf growls and she stands up, backing away. The camera cuts to the street nearby. Tate walks down the sidewalk when he hears a scream. Everything flashes and he suddenly finds himself in a dark room, smoke surrounding him. He furrows his brows and makes his way through the smoke, when the werewolf suddenly jumps out from nowhere, hitting him hard. Cut to the park. Tate flies to the ground, yelling out and grabbing his leg. Becky tries to run away, but the wolf turns toward her again. Suddenly, a net falls on the werewolf, who shrieks as the net sparks. The man from before steps out, grabbing the net.}  
  
The Man: I believe this creature is mine.  
  
{He drags the werewolf away and Becky watches, her mouth agape. She hears groaning and turns toward Tate, holding out her hand and helping him to his feet.}  
  
Becky: What are you, stupid? You don't go up to a werewolf like that! *sigh* Are you okay?  
  
Tate: *furrows his brows* Yeah. *glances at Becky* What have you been cryin' about?  
  
Becky: What? *wipes her tears* Nothing. It's stupid.  
  
{Tate shrugs and starts to walk away, but stops when Becky speaks.}  
  
Becky: It's just that Tommy finally got engaged to Stacey Hansen.  
  
Tate: What do you care? *pause* Oh. Er—Sorry.  
  
{Becky seats herself on the bench, and Tate sits beside her. Becky looks to the ground. Tate winces and rubs his temples, but doesn't comment about it.}  
  
Tate: You liked him?  
  
Becky: I love him.  
  
Tate: Then tell him.  
  
Becky: What?  
  
Tate: Quit being a dolt and tell him already. You're only tearing up yourself over it.  
  
Becky: I guess you're right. *grins* Thanks. I'll do that.  
  
{Becky's grin widens and she stands up, walking away. Tate gives a small grin, but suddenly yells out and grabs his head. He rocks back and forth for a moment before calming down, taking in a deep breath.}  
  
Voice: You know that's a bad sign.  
  
{Tate #2 sits down beside Tate, crossing his arms and looking around smugly.}  
  
Tate: You again. Come to tell me I'm dying and make me screw everyone over all over again?  
  
Tate #2: You're thinking of that other guy that looks like you. I'm just run-of-the-mill hallucination.  
  
Tate: Oh. Bugger.  
  
Tate #2: I've gotta say, Tate, this does not bode well for you. I don't think you're dying, but if you keep ignoring this, you're bound to lose it.  
  
Tate: I won't. I'm gonna work this out. Everything will work out.  
  
Tate #2: *glances down* Really, now?  
  
{Tate glances down at his leg. Blood stains through his pant leg. His hands are covered in blood as well. Tate shakes his head, holding his hand out. The blood on his hands and pants disappears.}  
  
Tate: I told you. I'll work this out.  
  
{A loud screeching noise suddenly fills the air and Tate covers his ears, yelling out. The screeching continues, but he removes his hands, looking down to see them dripping with blood. He stands up and a large wind picks up, knocking him off his feet and to the ground. He grabs his leg, then looks up at Tate #2, who stands nearby, his arms folded and a smirk on his face.}  
  
Tate: This doesn't prove anything, so knock that bloody grin off your face.  
  
{Tate #2 chuckles and shakes his head, but says nothing. Tate gets to his knees and jerks himself up, flying into the air and toward Tate #2 angrily. Tate #2 disappears in a puff of smoke and Tate lands on the ground hard, spitting out blood. Who looks up at Tate #2, who crouches close to him.}  
  
Tate: I need help.  
  
Tommy v.o.: After telling Merton about Stacey and me, I felt confident about telling other people . . . Of course, my parents are a different story.  
  
Scene: Dawkins' Residence  
  
{Tommy is in the kitchen, fixing a sandwich. Sally Dawkins walks into the kitchen.}  
  
Sally: I'm so glad you decided to spend the weekend with us, Tommy. It's been quiet around here.  
  
Tommy: Well, you know how it is, you get kinda homesick.  
  
Sally: I know how you feel. *pats him on the back* So how's the college life going?  
  
Tommy: Pretty much like high school.  
  
Sally: Ah, it always feels like that at first.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, Mom.  
  
{Sally's grin widens and she picks up a couple plates from the counter. She heads out of the room, but stops and turns toward him.}  
  
Sally: You coming or what? I'm sure your father and brother want to talk to you and catch up. *pause* Well, at commercials.  
  
Tommy: Sure, I'm just gonna finish makin' this first.  
  
{Sally nods and smiles again, leaving the room. Tommy turns back toward his sandwich, humming to himself, when he suddenly yells out, doubling over in pain. Gory images flash past the screen quickly as Tommy falls to his knees. He looks up, his eyes wolf-like and violently yellow, and holds up his hands, which are more wolf-like than usual. He furrows his brows and looks past his hands, where a wolf sits in front of him, snarling and growling. The sound of a woman screaming fills the air and the scene suddenly flashes and changes. Tommy (now normal) is lying unconscious on the kitchen floor. The wolf is nowhere in sight. Sally Dawkins screams and rushes over to Tommy. Tommy furrows his brows and opens his eyes.}  
  
Sally: Honey, are you okay?  
  
{Tommy groans and sits up, holding his head.}  
  
Tommy: No. Something's wrong.  
  
Sally: Well do you need me to take you to a hospital?  
  
{Tommy shakes his head, getting to his feet.}  
  
Tommy: No, I'm not feeling well is all. Do you mind if I crash for the night?  
  
Sally: Go right ahead.  
  
{Sally watches with concern as Tommy turns and leaves. Bob enters the room.}  
  
Bob: What in the world was all that about?  
  
Sally: I think he's starting to act strange again. Bob, should we call the therapist?  
  
Bob: Dear, we've been over this. There's nothing wrong with our son.  
  
Sally: I guess you're right.  
  
Bob: We'll call the therapist tomorrow.  
  
Sally: Right.  
  
Scene: Spare Bedroom.  
  
{Tommy lies in bed, tossing and turning. Images of a wolf attacking people flash by as he thrashes around. Someone reaches out and touches him and his eyes (once again bright yellow) snap open. He sits up and raises a clawed hand, slashing at the person. Someone yells out and the camera pans out to reveal Tate nearby. He holds his arm, and blood drips through his fingers and stains the sleeve of his shirt. Tommy's eyes widen.}  
  
Tommy: Tate? I'm sorry, I—Are you okay?  
  
Tate: *clutching his arm* I'll live.  
  
Tommy: What are you doing here?  
  
Tate: I . . . *furrows his brows* What's wrong with you?  
  
Tommy: *looks down at his clawed hands* Aw, man. You mean, I really look like this? This isn't some weird dream thing?  
  
Tate: No, this is real. *nods toward his arm*  
  
Tommy: Oh. Sorry.  
  
Tate: Listen, Tommy, pretending that you didn't just try to kill me, I need—  
  
{The window suddenly shatters and a bullet hits a mirror nearby, shattering it. Tate ducks and gets to the ground. Tommy's eyes widen and he shelters himself behind the bed. More bullets follow, smashing up the room. After a long time, the bullets suddenly stop, leaving everything silent. Tate takes his hands away from his head, brushing bits of glass out of his hair, but staying close to the ground. He turns to Tommy.}  
  
Tate: Bloody hell! What the hell was that?  
  
Tommy: How should I know? *glances at the door* I hope no one got hurt.  
  
{An image of Tommy rushing forward and slashing Tate's throat flashes by. Tommy looks at Tate and shakes his head.}  
  
Tate: What?  
  
Tommy: Nothing.  
  
Tate: What do—Blimey.  
  
{The camera pans out to reveal that Tommy now has a wolfish tail. Tate stares and Tommy glances behind himself, jumping when he sees the tail.}  
  
Tate: What the hell is happening to you?  
  
Tommy: I don't know.  
  
Voice: Too bad you'll never find out.  
  
{The two of them turn to see the man from the woods standing before them. He quickly aims the gun at Tate, firing without hesitating. Tate's eyes widen and he disappears a split second before the bullet reaches him. Instead, a small hole is blown into the floor where he was sitting. Taking advantage of the distraction, Tommy gets to his feet, running toward the window. The man spins around with alarming speed, firing continuously. The bullets narrowly miss Tommy as he jumps out of the open window and disappears in the darkness.}  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
{Rain pours down. Tina rushes through the woods, approaching a cave and running inside. She sighs and rings out her hair and her dress. Stopping quickly, she smells the air and turns around, squinting through the darkness.}  
  
Tina: Who's there?  
  
{Tommy approaches from out of the darkness, still looking wolfish.}  
  
Tommy: I need your help.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton and Lori stand with their eyes wide. Tate is nearby.}  
  
Merton: Just like that? You just zapped out and left him there!?  
  
Tate: What was I supposed to do? The man was shooting at me, Merton! I don't want a bullet in my head anymore than you do.  
  
Merton: This is bad.  
  
Lori: Why's this guy hunting down werewolves anyway? I mean, what's his story?  
  
Merton: Come again?  
  
Lori: Well, I mean, he has to have a reason, right? Maybe if we can find out why he's doing this, we can figure out how to stop him before someone gets hurt.  
  
{Cut to later. Merton is seated before his computer. Lori leans over his shoulder, while Tate remains in place, pacing around the room.}  
  
Merton: Here's something. This the guy?  
  
{Tate approaches to see a sketching of the man.}  
  
Tate: Yeah, that's him.  
  
Merton: It says here his name's James Kurtis. There's an old newspaper clipping, too . . . Let's see. *reads* James Kurtis, 23, was taken in for questioning after the body of 20-year-old Harriet Kurtis was found in Freshwood Forest nine days afte he reported her missing. The body appeared to have been mauled by a large animal, but police suspect the wounds as a setup. *looks at Lori* Looks like our little werewolf hunter friend lost someone close to him.  
  
Lori: *thinks* We could talk some sense into him if we knew where he was. If you lost someone close to you and went after werewolves for vengeance, where would you go?  
  
Merton: Well, I—Actually, I've never really lost someone close, unless you count dear MC Hamster or Rasputin. Then there was that crazy uncle that always smelled like a freshly painted house.  
  
Lori: *smacks Merton over the head* Stay focused.  
  
Merton: Right.  
  
Lori: So you work on finding out where we can find Kurtis here, and I'll go out and look for Tommy.  
  
{As she's saying this, Tate, who is standing nearby, grimaces in pain and holds his head, taking a few steps back and holding onto a chair for support. Lori and Merton don't take notice. They nod and Lori takes off out the door. Merton turns toward his computer. Tate's eyes suddenly snap open, completely white. His hands spark red. Suddenly, the red sparks grow and fly across the room, leaving trails of smoke and blasting away books and relics. Merton yells out and ducks behind his desk.}  
  
Merton: Gah! What are you doing!?  
  
Tate: I don't have much more time. I'm afraid I can't stay.  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Tate: Ta for now; sorry about killing you and all.  
  
{Tate shoots at Merton again and he ducks, causing the blast to hit the bookcase behind him where his head was. Looking around, he quickly gets up, diving behind the large mirror. Tate shoots at him again, hitting the mirror and causing the light to fly back and hit him. He hits the wall with force, cracking the wall. He stays pinned in place, currents of red light flashing through him. Merton cautiously looks up and gets to his feet, slowly approaching Tate. Tate's eyes open again, this time normal. He furrows his brows.}  
  
Tate: I did it again, didn't I? Acted out what I saw?  
  
Merton: I'd say it appears so. Please don't kill me!  
  
Tate: Er—Even if I wanted to, it's kinda impossible, what with being stuck to this wall and all.  
  
Merton: I'd help you get down if I didn't just wet my pants back there. You're sure you can't get away?  
  
Tate: I'm sure. *sigh* I can't do it.  
  
Merton: Okay, but if you get out, I—  
  
Tate: No. I mean, I can't do this whole thing. Merton, I'm losing it. If I can't stop myself, people are gonna die. You might have died. Things haven't gotten bad now, but something bad's gonna happen—And it's gonna happen soon. I don't think I'll be able to stop it, whatever it is, and I think someone's gonna get hurt.  
  
Merton: Well, that's good news for you. I mean, you always kinda liked others' pain. Not good news for the rest of us, though.  
  
Tate: I'm not that person anymore. What I used to be—Well, that part's dead now. Merton, promise me you'll stop it.  
  
Merton: Stop what?  
  
Tate: Whatever comes.  
  
Scene: Cave  
  
{Tina and Tommy sit beside a small fire. Tommy is still wolfy.}  
  
Tina: That's all you came here for? To tell me about this?  
  
Tommy: *pause* Yeah.  
  
Tina: *shrugs* What's the deal, then? That's completely normal.  
  
Tommy: Normal? Tina, I have freaking tail! *grabs his tail* Don't tell me that's normal!  
  
Tina: Well, I mean, if you were a human, I might think you had some sorta disease or something, but you're a werewolf. It can happen to any werewolf.  
  
Tommy: What do you mean?  
  
Tina: What I mean is, once a werewolf gets powerful enough, it can go into a third form. While most werewolves can be either a human or a half wolf, half human, werewolves at higher levels can become full wolves. The first time you transform into a full wolf, it takes a little while for your body to change. You remember how it felt the first time you wolfed out?  
  
Tommy: *furrows his brows* Yeah.  
  
Tina: It's kinda like that. Your body has to get used to the change, so it's kinda painful.  
  
Tommy: So, er—Was it like that for you?  
  
Tina: What, me changing into a full wolf?  
  
Tommy: Yeah.  
  
Tina: I've never changed into a full wolf. Since I was born a werewolf, I never really had a technical "first transformation". I've seen members of my family transform before, though. When I was a puppy.  
  
Tommy: *pause* Tina, I need a favor.  
  
Tina: Depends on what you want, Dawkins.  
  
Tommy: Look, I know we've kinda gotten on the wrong foot in the past, but . . . I need you to teach me. About being a werewolf, I mean.  
  
Tina: What? *stands up* Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why me? Can't you get Dingleberry to help you out?  
  
Tommy: *stands up* I can't ask Merton. He's not a werewolf. All he has is books. You've been one all your life, though. You know more about it than anyone I know.  
  
Tina: Tommy, appreciate the ego boost, but you don't trust me. Why do you need to learn about being a werewolf all of a sudden?  
  
{Tommy sighs and sits down. Tina hesitantly sits down beside him.}  
  
Tommy: Because what I am—What we are—I think if I can understand it more, I can get a grip on it, you know? I can control it.  
  
Tina: Control it?  
  
Tommy: Ever since Merton showed me that article, I've been scared. I mean, I knew May from high school. She was the sweetest girl I ever knew—And she turned into this monster. I'm afraid I'm gonna go the same way. Become like her. I don't wanna kill people.  
  
Tina: Look, Tommy, for as long as I've known you, I never once thought you'd turn out to be a monster. Even when I wanted you to be. It's just not you. You're—*sigh* You're different. I don't know why or how, but you didn't become like other werewolves, and I think there's a reason for that. People like Winters—People like me—We're the monsters.  
  
Tommy: So what does that make me?  
  
Tina: Something else.  
  
Tommy: I dunno, I just don't feel like I'm hero.  
  
Tina: Maybe you're not, but you're better than a monster.  
  
Tommy: You don't know that.  
  
Tina: Are you kidding me? Do you know how long I've wished I could have what you do? You have people that you care about that care about you. Even if you lost a battle, they'd come back to get you. Monsters don't get that kinda treatment.  
  
Tommy: I guess you're right. *chuckles* When did you become so insightful?  
  
Tina: I'm a woman of few words, but my thoughts can go on for pages, believe me. Look, if you really want my advice, quit being a twit and tough it out at home. If you want to learn more about being the hero, I'm not the person to teach you.  
  
{Tommy opens his mouth to say something when a shot rings through the air, blasting a hole in the rock above Tommy's head. Tommy and Tina get to their feet, staring as Kurtis steps in from the rain, holding out a gun.}  
  
Tommy: What's your problem?  
  
{Kurtis figures repeatedly and Tommy dives to the ground.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, quit shooting! I didn't do anything!  
  
{Kurtis continues firing.}  
  
Tommy: Okay, now I'm mad.  
  
{Tommy gets up, kicking the gun out of Kurtis' hands. Kurtis quickly reaches to his belt, unhooking a crossbow with what appears to be silver arrows. He fires an arrow quickly and Tommy ducks, the arrow missing him. Tommy grabs the crossbow, ripping it quickly from Kurtis' hands. His paws start to smoke and he drops the bow, blowing on them.}  
  
Kurtis: Tough luck. That crossbow is silver plated.  
  
Tommy: Jeez, is everything you've got silver?  
  
{Kurtis takes out an axe, swinging at Tommy but missing.}  
  
Kurtis: No.  
  
{Tommy ducks as he swings again, tripping Kurtis and sending him into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Tommy grins.}  
  
Tommy: hey, Tina, I think I've got the hang of this again. *pause* Tina?  
  
{He turns around, finding Tina propped against the wall, holding onto her stomach. The silver arrow shot earlier is embedded into her stomach, and blood drips through her fingers. Tommy's eyes widen and he rushes over to her, stooping beside her.}  
  
Tommy: Tina? Tina, don't worry, I'm gonna—  
  
Tina: Tommy?  
  
Tommy: Yeah?  
  
Tina: Look out.  
  
{Tommy turns around, only to get hit in the face by Kurtis. He loses his balance and falls over, but quickly gets up, hitting Kurtis and sending him back.}  
  
Tommy: *growls* You shot Tina.  
  
Kurtis: She was a monster, just like the rest of you.  
  
Tommy: No, she's not. She's better than a monster.  
  
{Tommy's eyes glow brighter yellow and he howls, slowly forming into a brown wolf. Growling, he snarls, knocking over Kurtis. Kurtis stares with terror as Tommy gets ready to close in on him. He suddenly stops. Keeping Kurtis pinned to the ground, he looks around at a now unconscious Tina. After a long pause, he gets off of Kurtis, approaching Tina and propping her on his back. Not turning back toward Kurtis, he takes off out of sight and into the darkness.}  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Tommy (now in human form) talks to Stacey happily.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: Until then, I'd always thought of Tina like May. But then she brought me to my senses over this whole wolf-monster thing. I think things are looking up.  
  
Scene: Cave  
  
{Kurtis groans and gets to his feet, holding his head and looking around at the empty cave angrily.}  
  
Kurtis: Argh! I'll kill them!  
  
Voice: *sighs with relief* Good. They're gone.  
  
{Kurtis looks around with confusion when suddenly Alyson appears behind him, biting violently into his neck. His eyes widen, but he makes no sound. Alyson drops him, licking her blood-covered lips. She grins.}  
  
Alyson: That's better.  
  
A/N: Well, hope this didn't leave too many loose ends. ;) Please drop me a detailed review! 


	3. The Monster in Me

The Monster in Me  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Thanks for the super reviews! I hope this chapter is decent—It runs along sort of the same lines as The Dead Ringer, but I promise, you'll be surprised at the turnout. :) Okay, that was a lie. :( It's nice to hope,  
isn't it?  
  
Stormy- The expression "dead ringer" refers to something exactly like  
something else. For example, you can say someone is a dead ringer to  
someone they are like. The reason I used it as a title was to refer to Tommy's fears of becoming like Winters, but then twist it to actually be other characters that are like her (For instance, Alyson.). Hope it wasn't  
too confusing. ;)  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{The sound of girlish laughter fills the dark night. The camera pans over to the lit sidewalk, where Becky, Heidi, and another girl are walking.}  
  
Heidi: So then what happened?  
  
Unnamed Girl: It was such a trauma. I mean, she actually showed up in another horrid outfit. Picture this: Lime green polyester nightmare.  
  
Becky and Heidi: Ew!  
  
Becky: That is so sad. I mean, was she blind or something?  
  
Unnamed Girl: Actually, yeah. She was with her guide dog or something—I dunno, I wasn't paying attention.  
  
Becky: Oh.  
  
{The three of them sit in awkward silence.}  
  
Heidi: Did I tell you about what happened with Chris the other day?  
  
Unnamed Girl: Chris Barnes?  
  
Heidi: No. Sovani.  
  
Unnamed Girl: The one with the brown hair?  
  
Heidi: They both have brown hair.  
  
Unnamed Girl: Oh yeah. Well the ugly one?  
  
Heidi: No!  
  
{As they continue talking, the camera pans in on Becky. Her eyes glow blue and an image of a girl running down an alley flashes by. Two shadowy figures corner her. Cut back to the street. Becky's eyes return to normal and she shakes her head.}  
  
Heidi: You've got to be kidding me! He's so not my type! I mean, he plays chess.  
  
Becky: Look, I've gotta go. I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow.  
  
Unnamed Girl: What's the rush, Becky? You're not trying to rush home to your freak brother, are you?  
  
Becky: Ew! Of course not. I've—I've gotta go borrow some cash for a mini- skirt. My dad just got a big bonus. I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
{Becky turns and walks away confidently. The other two girls shake their heads and walk the other way. Glancing back to make sure they aren't looking, Becky breaks out into a run, shifting into demon form as she does so. After running through an empty street, she hears screaming and runs toward a dark alley. Turning in to the alley, she spies two large men approaching a frightened blonde. Becky takes a step forward and they hear her footsteps. The men turn around and the girl looks toward her, screaming. The men scream as well, taking off out of sight. Becky watches them go and turns toward the girl.}  
  
Becky: Are you okay? I mean, you didn't hit your head? 'Cause if you didn't, I hope that hair wasn't on purpose.  
  
Girl: You're a . . . You're a . . .  
  
{Becky rolls her eyes and takes another step forward, but the girl screams, taking off out of sight.}  
  
Becky: Hey! What are you, the Normal Police? A thank you would have been fine, you jerk!  
  
{Becky sighs and looks to the ground sadly. She looks at her clawed hands.}  
  
Becky: I mean, it's not like I want to be normal anyway . . .  
  
Scene: Another Street  
  
{The girl continues running, looking around her in fear. The camera cuts to her feet as someone sticks out their foot, tripping her. She looks up in fear as a pale hand grabs her by the throat, lifting her up. Alyson leans in from off screen, biting into her neck. The girl screams again, cutting short as her head rolls back. She pulls back and looks around her, taking off and dragging the girl with her.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton is looking through an old book with furrowed brows.}  
  
Voice: You gonna get me down, or what?  
  
{The camera pans out to reveal Tate still pinned to the wall.}  
  
Merton: I will eventually.  
  
{He returns to reading, his eyes widening. He stands up, smiling.}  
  
Merton: I've got it! Yes! I've got it!  
  
Tate: What, a way to get me down?  
  
{Merton doesn't look at Tate and laughs happily, grabbing the book and grabbing his coat, running out the door.}  
  
Tate: Er—Okay. I'll just stay here, then.  
  
Voice: Still stuck there, eh?  
  
{Tate looks toward Merton's desk. Tate #2 sits comfortably in Merton's chair, his feet propped up on his desk.}  
  
Tate: Not today. I'm not falling for any tricks.  
  
Tate #2: Oh, quit being a wanker; I'm not tricking you.  
  
Tate: Then why are you here?  
  
Tate #2: No reason. *leans back and puts his hands behind his head* Still sensing all that dark magic?  
  
Tate: What do you think?  
  
Tate #2: I think the magic you sense gives you a good feeling. Hits close to home, doesn't it?  
  
Tate: I'm not like that. Not anymore.  
  
Tate #2: Really, now? I was under the impression that you were the one who tried to kill Merton last week and got stuck to a wall.  
  
Tate: That's different.  
  
Tate #2: How exactly is that? Refresh my memory.  
  
Tate: Go away.  
  
Tate #2: *pause* Have it your way.  
  
{Tate #2 disappears, and Annie appears in his place.}  
  
Annie: We can do this all day if you like, now that Merton's gone. We can have some peace and quiet.  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High  
  
{Becky sits in class, looking bored. The door suddenly flies open and Merton runs inside, skidding to a stop.}  
  
Teacher: Excuse me, sir, can I help you?  
  
Merton: I need to snag Becky for a minute.  
  
{A few random girls giggle. Merton rushes over and grabs Becky, pulling her out of the classroom.}  
  
Becky: Freaker, what are you doing here? You shouldn't even be near campus! What if someone recognizes you?  
  
Merton: Never mind that, Becky. Look at this.  
  
{Becky opens the old book and holds it out toward Becky. Becky flinches in disgust and takes a step back.}  
  
Becky: Ew! Get that away from me, freakenstein! That thing reeks!  
  
Merton: Do you know what this is?  
  
Becky: A grody old book?  
  
Merton: No! This *points to the page* is a spell for power transference. *pause* It can make you full human again!  
  
{Becky's eyes widen and she grabs the book, scanning the page. Cut to the classroom. The class looks up as loud screaming is heard. Cut to the hallway. Becky screams happily, holding onto Merton by the shoulders and jumping up and down. She calms down and hugs Merton tightly, quickly pulling away.}  
  
Becky: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
  
Merton: Now, I want you to get back to class, and after school we'll—  
  
Becky: Screw class, freaker! We're going now!  
  
{Becky grabs Merton, dragging him down the hall.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton stirs a smoking cauldron. Becky sits in a chair, tapping her foot impatiently. She glances at Tate, who is still stuck to the wall.}  
  
Tate: So, uh, you're gonna be human again?  
  
Becky: Yeah.  
  
Tate: How exactly does that work?  
  
Merton: Simple, Tate. The spell in this book *points to the old book* will transfer Becky's demon side into this amulet. *holds up an amulet*  
  
Tate: You sure you wanna do that?  
  
Merton: What do you mean?  
  
Tate: I mean, that's powerful magic. Takes a lot out of someone. Are you sure you can handle it?  
  
Merton: Of course I can. I've dabbled in magic before.  
  
{The cauldron suddenly explodes, covering Merton with ash and messing up his hair.}  
  
Merton: That's not supposed to happen, heh heh.  
  
{Merton grabs the book and searches through it with furrowed brows. Tate furrows his brows and turns to Becky.}  
  
Tate: So how did your little confrontation with Tommy go? You know, telling him you like him and whatnot?  
  
Becky: I didn't tell him.  
  
Tate: What?  
  
Becky: I totally chickened out last minute. *sigh* Telling him is a lot harder than I thought. With the love spell and everything, that was different. He actually liked me back. I mean, he's engaged now.  
  
Tate: That's exactly why you have to tell him before he gets married.  
  
Becky: What do you know? Besides, I'm not taking advice from some loser stuck to a wall. *looks to the floor* Tommy doesn't even like me anyway. *looks up and grins* I wonder what he's doing now.  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Tommy (wolfed out) lands hard on the ground. He looks up and rolls out of the way as a hatchet is embedded into the ground where he landed. The camera pans out to reveal a large demon growling and approaching him.}  
  
Voice: Hang on, Tommy!  
  
{A white paw grabs the handle of the hatchet and pulls it out of the ground. The camera pans out and Tina swings hard, sending the demon's head flying. The body falls to the ground and Tina throws the hatchet to the side, holding out her paw and helping Tommy to his feet. She winces and holds her stomach.}  
  
Tommy: Careful. You should probably lay off the fighting until you heal.  
  
Tina: Look, Dawkins, I told you I'd help you out, and that's what I'm gonna do. I'll be fine.  
  
{She starts to walk away when Tommy grabs her by the elbow.}  
  
Tommy: Are you sure? Maybe you should—  
  
Tina: *pulls away* Why do you have to be so . . .  
  
Tommy: So what?  
  
Tina: So nice? Why are you helping me?  
  
Tommy: I just wanna make sure you're okay, is all.  
  
{Tina pauses a moment before shaking her head.}  
  
Tina: *laughing* Sorry. Just old habits kicking in. I've gotta go.  
  
{She shakes her head again and leaves, leaving a confused Tommy.}  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
{Tina leans against a tree, her arms folded.}  
  
Voice: Hi-ho.  
  
{Tina screams and jumps, turning to face Gil. She sighs with relief and smacks him over the head.}  
  
Tina: Don't sneak up on me like that, you moron!  
  
Gil: Well sorry, Miss Bossypants. The boss wanted me to check in with you. So how's the plan going?  
  
Tina: *sigh* It's going fine. He's starting to trust me.  
  
Gil: *pause* But?  
  
Tina: But he's . . . *shakes her head* Nothing. *looks down at her stomach* Tell the boss we'll have him by the next full moon.  
  
Gil: Right-o. By the way, I figured it might be a long walk to your den, so I brought you some muffins.  
  
{Gil holds up a basket of muffins and smiles. Tina growls and she knocks the basket out of his hands, walking away and out of sight.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton (now cleaned up) drops something into the cauldron.}  
  
Merton: Aha! No explosion! I got it!  
  
{Becky stands up and grins, running over to him.}  
  
Becky: It's ready? I mean, it's really gonna work?  
  
Merton: Yeah. *grins* My little sis' is gonna be back again.  
  
{He hugs Becky tightly. Becky pushes him away.}  
  
Becky: Too much love, freaker.  
  
Merton: *clears his throat* Right. Should we begin, then?  
  
{Merton picks up the book in one hand, taking the amulet in the other. Clearing his throat loudly, he looks at the book and begins to read. A wind picks up, but he continues to read. A red light surrounds Becky and her eyes turn red. She stares at Merton angrily, shifting into demon form. When she speaks, her voice is raspy and deep.}  
  
Becky: You can't destroy me! I am all-powerful! Foolish human!  
  
{She growls and lunges at Merton when the amulet shoots her with a white light, surrounding her. She shifts back into human form, taking a step back. The light fades and she returns to normal, looking around with wide eyes. The amulet (now smoking) glows red.}  
  
Merton: Gah! Hot!  
  
{Merton drops the amulet to the floor. There's a long silence and Becky smiles, running over to Merton and hugging him tightly.}  
  
Becky: I thought you'd screw it up, but it actually worked! I'm—I'm human again!  
  
Merton: *grins* Yeah! Now things can be like they used to be!  
  
Becky: *pulls away* Oh, my God, I so have to see my friends! Now I won't turn into this freak thing anymore!  
  
{Becky's smile widens and she runs out the door. Tate smirks.}  
  
Tate: Well, things are how they used to be. *pause* Merton?  
  
{He looks at Merton, who is using his desk for support.}  
  
Merton: Took a little more out of me than I thought it would.  
  
Tate: What did I tell you?  
  
Merton: I know, I know, magic takes up energy. *grins* But did you see how happy she was?  
  
Tate: So what are you gonna do with that?  
  
{Tate nods toward the amulet.}  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Lori and Merton sit at a table.}  
  
Lori: I'm not saying it's wrong; it's just weird.  
  
Merton: What's so weird about it?  
  
Lori: Well, I mean, I'm happy for them, but who marries their high school sweetheart?  
  
{Lori glances over at the dance floor, where Tommy and Stacey are dancing together and laughing.}  
  
Lori: I dunno, it just doesn't look like something that would work out. I don't wanna see Tommy get hurt.  
  
{Merton shrugs and picks up a newspaper from the table.}  
  
Merton: Lori, despite your jealous remarks, you can't stop true love between two people. The wedding will go on.  
  
Lori: You just want there to be a wedding because you're best man.  
  
Merton: *mock surprise* Of course not! D'I mean, there's other factors too . . . Like, er . . . cake?  
  
{Lori furrows her brows and takes the paper from Merton.}  
  
Merton: Hey! I was reading that!  
  
Lori: Merton, check it out.  
  
{Lori flips the front page toward Merton and he takes the paper back.}  
  
Merton: *furrows his brows* More murders.  
  
Lori: You think there's another evil werewolf in town?  
  
Merton: It says here that all of the victims had two puncture wounds in their necks. I'd say we have a case of vampires.  
  
Lori: Do we run it by Tommy?  
  
{They look over at Tommy and Stacey again, who are now slow dancing.}  
  
Merton: *shakes his head* You know how cranky Tommy gets when we walk in on his dates.  
  
Lori: It's settled then. We'll take on the vamps ourselves. Let's go kick some butt.  
  
{Lori grins and starts to get up, when Merton stops her.}  
  
Merton: Lori, wait. We need a plan, and when I say we, I mean you.  
  
Lori: C'mon, Merton. I can't take on a whole group of vamps alone.  
  
Merton: How do you propose I help, exactly? I mean, as scary as wetting my pants is, it doesn't do any physical damage.  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{The camera focuses on Lori, who is poised in a fighting stance. The camera pans out to reveal Merton standing nearby, his face smeared with blood. He looks around nervously.}  
  
Merton: Lori, you know why I designated myself unofficial plan-maker of our little group? My plans don't involve me smeared with pigs' blood!  
  
Lori: Merton, be quiet, or it won't work.  
  
Merton: Why do I have to be the bait?  
  
Lori: Would you rather do the fighting?  
  
Merton: I'm shutting up now.  
  
{A screams suddenly sounds in the air and they look to their left. Lori takes off just as Merton turns to look back at her. He realizes she's gone and spins back around, taking off after her.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Lori stops and furrows her brows, looking around. Merton runs into her. They turn to see a vampire feeding on someone. The vampire lets go of the victim and turns around, revealing Alyson.}  
  
Lori and Merton: Alyson?  
  
Alyson: Merton? Lori? *pause* This isn't what it looks like.  
  
{Lori opens her mouth to speak, but Alyson turns around and takes off running.}  
  
Lori: Hey!  
  
{Lori runs after her, tackling her to the ground. Alyson quickly kicks her off, sending her flying back. They both get to their feet. Lori quickly reaches into her pocket, taking out a stake. Panicked, Alyson looks around her, grabbing Merton, who stands nearby.}  
  
Merton: Gah! Please don't hurt me! I have very brittle bones!  
  
Alyson: Sorry, Merton. Please, you guys, just—just hear me out. It's not what you think.  
  
Lori: Oh really? 'Cause it looks like you've been killing people all around town.  
  
Alyson: When you say it that way, it sounds like I'm a cold-blooded killer.  
  
Merton: Maybe because you are?  
  
Alyson: I'm sorry, it's just—  
  
{Alyson looks down at Merton's neck, taking in a deep breath. She starts to lean in on his neck when he takes out a stake. She pulls back in surprise, grabbing the stake from him, snapping it in half, and throwing it to the side.}  
  
Merton: Aw, man! That was my good stake!  
  
Lori: Alyson, let Merton go or I dust you.  
  
Alyson: I just—I just can't.  
  
{Alyson shakes her head, waving her hand and causing her and Merton to disappear. Lori's eyes widen and she turns around, taking off.}  
  
Scene: Crypt  
  
{The crypt is empty, lit only by candles. Alyson and Merton suddenly appear, and Merton pulls away from Alyson, turning to face her and backing away.}  
  
Merton: You don't want to eat me! I'll give you serious heartburn! *grins* As I do to most girls who've gotten a dose of Dingle. *shakes his head* Besides, I thought you were off of humans.  
  
Alyson: I know. I just—I wanted to. Friedrich can't kill, and I felt obligated to as well, but you have no idea how hard it is to resist the lust for blood! I mean, real human blood!  
  
Merton: I don't know about *air quotes* "human" blood, but I kinda know where you're comin' from.  
  
Alyson: Then you'll understand why I've done all these things. It's just too hard.  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Tommy and Stacey are still dancing. Lori runs inside, looking around and spying Tommy. She runs over and the two pull apart.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, I need your help.  
  
Tommy: *eyes glow* Can it wait, Lori?  
  
Lori: It's Merton.  
  
{Tommy's eyes widen. He turns back to Stacey.}  
  
Tommy: *sigh* Stacey, I've gotta—  
  
Stacey: Go. I know.  
  
Tommy: Look, I'll be back as soon as I take care of this.  
  
Stacey: I know the story, Tommy. See you around.  
  
{Stacey rolls her eyes and walks away. Tommy sighs and growls, turning to Lori.}  
  
Tommy: What is it?  
  
Lori: Merton and I went out to get these vamps that've been murdering people, and when we got there, we found Alyson.  
  
Tommy: She was staking vamps? *grins* Sweet!  
  
Lori: No, Tommy. She was the vampire that was murdering the people.  
  
Tommy: Oh. *eyes widen* Oh! Well what happened?  
  
Lori: I tried staking her, but she grabbed Merton and took off.  
  
Tommy: We've gotta go find them then! Where'd they go?  
  
Lori: I don't know, but I think she's gonna kill him.  
  
Scene: Crypt  
  
Merton: But you can fight it! I mean, I could do it. *pause* After I tried eating Tommy. Guess that kinda scratches my credibility.  
  
Alyson: I've been so scared, and so hungry and . . .  
  
{Alyson sniffles and wipes away some tears, sitting down on a nearby coffin. Merton hesitantly sits down beside her.}  
  
Alyson: Merton, I—I killed them all. *turns to face him* I'd forgotten what guilt felt like. I can't go back now—I can't go back to what I was. I'm not even sure what I am now. I can't stop feeding, I—I've got an idea!  
  
Merton: Hm?  
  
Alyson: Maybe I could suck your blood, but then turn you! It's not technically killing you. How about that? *grins* I mean, we had some good times before, right? It'd be just like it was, only we'd be dead.  
  
Merton: What? *stands up and backs away* Whoa, whoa, whoa! Turn me? Alyson, I can't do that. I'm sorry, but I'm a good guy. I don't do the whole vampire thing anymore.  
  
Alyson: Then I'll just have to kill you then.  
  
{Alyson hisses, flying toward Merton, who yells out and jumps out of the way, causing her to run into the wall. She turns angrily toward him and flies toward him again, grabbing him.}  
  
Alyson: I'm gonna miss you.  
  
{She starts to lean in on his neck when she suddenly pulls back, her eyes widening. A stake sticks through her chest. She looks down at the stake in shock, and then up at Merton.}  
  
Alyson: Merton?  
  
{She reaches toward Merton again, fading to dust to reveal Becky behind her, the stake still in hand.}  
  
Merton: *in shock* B-Becky?  
  
Becky: Are you okay, freaker? I mean, not that I care or anything.  
  
Merton: Yeah, it's just—How did you find me?  
  
Becky: I had a vision. What was that loser doing trying to kill people?  
  
Merton: I guess the blood lust finally gave in.  
  
{They both look down at the dust on the ground. The camera pans over to the entrance, where Friedrich stands, watching in shock.}  
  
Becky: *shakes her head* I should go.  
  
Merton: Go? Where?  
  
Becky: I've gotta catch up with some friends. I hope they don't get mad at me because I ditched them to save my lame-o brother.  
  
{Becky rolls her eyes and walks away. Merton, his mouth open to say something, shuts his mouth and grins, leaving the crypt as well. Friedrich leaves the shadows, bending over Alyson's ashes and running his fingers through them, tears brimming in his eyes.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Merton is walking down the street when Lori and Tommy (wolfed out) run by. They skid to a stop and turn to face him.}  
  
Lori: *out of breath* Merton, what are you doing here?  
  
Merton: Uh, going home. What are you guys doing here?  
  
Tommy: Rescuing you.  
  
Merton: *furrows his brows, then gains a look of realization* Oh, that! Becky when all Vision Girl and saved me. Alyson's dusted.  
  
Tommy: Oh.  
  
Lori: Wow.  
  
Tommy: She's really gone . . .  
  
{They sit in awkward silence.}  
  
Merton: So, a movie night celebration at the lair?  
  
Tommy: You got it, buddy.  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Becky sits with her friends, talking happily. The camera suddenly zooms in as her eyes glow blue. She suddenly sees herself, screaming as Friedrich grabs her by the throat, biting into her neck. He tears violently and her screaming stops. Cut back to The Factory. Becky's eyes return to normal and she stares at nothing in particular with her mouth agape. Without a word, she gets up and runs out of sight.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Laughter fills the air and the door opens. Merton, Tommy, and Lori come inside. They head for the couch when the door opens again and Becky runs inside, her eyes red from tears. Merton furrows his brows and approaches her.}  
  
Merton: Becky, what's wrong?  
  
Becky: I saw it, Merton—No matter where I am, I keep seeing it, and—and it won't go away!  
  
{She grabs Merton and cries into his shoulder.}  
  
Merton: What did you see? What is it?  
  
Becky: I saw . . . *pulls back* I saw myself die.  
  
{Tommy and Lori furrow their brows, but keep their distance.}  
  
Merton: *eyes widen* Come again?  
  
Becky: I saw my own death. That Friedrich guy was there, and he—he hated me—and he tore and ripped and . . . I just got back, Merton. I don't wanna die.  
  
{Merton says nothing, staring at Becky with worry. Tommy watches them with concern. Lori turns to look at the wall, furrowing her brows. The camera pans over to the wall. Tate is no longer there. Where he once was, the wall is scorched and smoking.}  
  
Scene: Crypt  
  
{Friedrich angrily sharpens a sword.}  
  
Friedrich: I'm gonna kill that bitch. I'll use sharp things and make it slow and painful! Show her who gets the last laugh! Teach her a lesson for killing Madison!  
  
Voice: You're not gonna kill her.  
  
{Friedrich growls and turns around to face Tate.}  
  
Friedrich: You can't stop me. Tommy may have hired me out to not kill, but as proven with Lorelai, I can resist it. I'll kill you all! If you stand in my way, you'll be the first one I slaughter.  
  
Tate: You won't kill me.  
  
Friedrich: Oh yeah? You're cocky, young one. I'll kill you, and I'll kill the bitch that destroyed my love.  
  
Tate: Becky might have killed Alyson, but she's still innocent.  
  
Friedrich: So? I'd like to see how innocent she is when I have her head on a pike.  
  
Tate: I can't let you do that.  
  
{Friedrich approaches Tate, chuckling madly.}  
  
Friedrich: Go ahead. Take your best shot.  
  
{He opens his coat, leaving his chest unguarded. After a few moments, he laughs again.}  
  
Friedrich: You can't do it. You can't do it because I'm K'Heshma, and I can't be killed! You, on the other hand . . .  
  
{Friedrich lunges at Tate, his eyes suddenly widening. He grabs at a stake now sticking in his chest. Tate stares at him impassively.}  
  
Tate: You're cocky, young one.  
  
{Friedrich hisses, bursting into dust. As he does so, a red light leaving him, enveloping Tate, whose eyes widen. Another light hits him suddenly, blasting him back into the wall. He hits his head hard, getting knocked unconscious. The light fades away. Footsteps are heard and Tommy and Lori head inside hurriedly.}  
  
Tommy: *furrows his brows* I don't get it. Where's Friedrich?  
  
Lori: Uh, Tommy?  
  
{Lori looks down at the second pile of dust on the ground. Tommy looks down at it as Lori turns to see Tate lying unconscious nearby and smoking.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: Well, Becky was glad to find out she wasn't gonna die anymore. After this adventure, though, I think all of us got some well-deserved rest.  
  
Scene: Hospital  
  
{Tate lies in a bed, his head bandaged up and his eyes closed tightly. The room is completely silent.}  
  
A/N: Hope that wasn't too rushed. :) Please drop me a detailed review! 


	4. Masks Part One

Masks  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Well, not the most original title, but try to focus on the content  
rather than the label.  
:) I know you guys are all bummed about how depressing the last chapter was, but if you want to see a quick conclusion, you're out of luck. :P I'll try to make up for it by making this chapter a little bit more fun. Well, I  
said I'd "try", didn't I?  
  
Tommy v.o.: Now, I've been called a multi-talented guy before, but multitasking isn't my strong suit, and it was near-impossible to get homework done and plan a wedding.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton is seated at his desk, and Tommy has a small wooden chair pulled up to the desk. Many papers and books sit on the desk. Tommy chews some gum, looking around in a bored fashion. Merton reads from a sheet of paper.}  
  
Merton: So when Taft took the oath to Presidency, he—  
  
{Tommy, not paying attention, blows a bubble and pops it loudly, cutting off Merton. Merton sighs and throws a book at Tommy, hitting him in the head and causing him to wolf out.}  
  
Tommy: What was that for?  
  
Merton: For not paying attention, Mr. Dawkins! I had good stuff written on this too.  
  
Tommy: Sorry, it's just . . . *shakes his head* I need a break. I've been studying and planning the wedding for two weeks straight.  
  
{He sighs and shuts a text book in front of him. He looks down at the book Merton threw at him, furrowing his brows and picking it up.}  
  
Tommy: What's this?  
  
Merton: Uh—Er—It's nothing! Here; I'll put it away.  
  
{Merton gets up and reaches for it, but Tommy stands up, holding the book out of his reach.}  
  
Tommy: *reads the title* Black Magic in Ten Minutes or Less? What are you doin' with this?  
  
Merton: Well, I was dabbling. I mean, nothing serious. So I'll just, uh—  
  
Tommy: *opens the book and reads* Micky tie, ricky tie, lili lili lo? Merton, these spells won't wor—  
  
{Tommy yells out, dropping the book and holding his stomach. Lightning flashes and thunder sounds. Merton's eyes widen. The lightning stops and after a moment, Tommy straightens up, out of breath.}  
  
Tommy: What just happened?  
  
{Merton furrows his brows, picking up the book and turning the pages.}  
  
Merton: I believe you just recited a revival spell.  
  
Tommy: Huh. *pause* That was kinda a rush.  
  
Merton: *grins and shuts the book* I know, isn't it?  
  
Tommy: Was this what it felt like when you made Becky human again?  
  
Merton: *nods* Yeah, except there was a lot more flashing lights, and it took a little bit longer for me to regain my balance, but it felt kinda . . .  
  
Tommy: Good?  
  
Merton: Exactly!  
  
Tommy: What other spells can we do?  
  
Scene: Large Castle  
  
{A handsome young man with brown hair (wearing black) sits in a chair, his fingertips pressed together. The door opens and two large demons drag Tina inside. She pulls roughly away from them, taking a few steps forward. The doors slam shut. The young man remains in the chair, his back faced to her.}  
  
Tina: You wanted to see me, Max?  
  
Max: *smirks* Yeah, Tina; I did.  
  
Tina: What about?  
  
{Max chuckles and stands up, walking toward her.}  
  
Max: I dunno, pasty; what do you think I called you here for? I'll give ye' a hint: It's somethin' to do with big green eyes.  
  
Tina: I know, I know; I promised I'd give you The Chosen by the next full moon.  
  
Max: And?  
  
Tina: And there's been a change in plans. Give me time. I'll have him.  
  
Max: Time? *smiles* You want time?  
  
{Tina nods and Max nods as well, hitting her hard and sending her to the ground. She looks up with a bloody lip.}  
  
Max: Okay, Tina, I'll bite. You have two weeks. If you don't have him by then—I'll kill you.  
  
Scene: State U, Hallway  
  
{Tommy (looking tired) walks down the hall. Lori, smirking, approaches him and playfully takes a book out of his hands.}  
  
Lori: Hey, wolf boy.  
  
Tommy: *surprised* Hey, Lori.  
  
Lori: What've we got here?  
  
{Lori looks down at the book, furrowing her brows.}  
  
Lori: Black Magic for Beginners? Tommy, where'd you get this?  
  
{Merton approaches Tommy.}  
  
Merton: Hey, Tommy, do you still have my Black Magic book? I was gonna cast some spells during lu—*sees Lori* Heh heh, did I say black magic? I meant, er—A text book. And spell can mean anything!  
  
Lori: Guys, what are you doing practicing black magic?  
  
Merton: We're just dabbling with it.  
  
Tommy: Yeah. I mean, there's not really any serious spells in there.  
  
Lori: Yeah, well that's what Tate used to say, and you can see how far that got him.  
  
Voice: What about me?  
  
{Lori, Merton, and Tommy furrow their brows. Tommy and Merton look at someone behind Lori, their eyes widening. Lori turns around, coming face to face with Tate. He grins.}  
  
Tate: Hello, Lori.  
  
Lori: Why—How did—Who—Huh? What are you doing here?  
  
Tate: I woke up a few days ago. Thought I'd get back to whatever it is I do.  
  
{A few moments, he grins and hugs Lori tightly. Lori furrows her brows and stands there awkwardly. Tate closes his eyes, smelling her hair.}  
  
Tate: *sighs happily* You're perfect.  
  
Lori: Uh, Tate?  
  
{Tate's eyes snap open and he furrows his brows, letting go of Lori and pulling back.}  
  
Tate: What?  
  
Lori: Did you just . . . smell my hair?  
  
Tate: Yes. Yes, I did.  
  
Merton: Heh heh heh, excuse us for a minute.  
  
{Merton grabs Tommy, pulling him away and into an empty classroom.}  
  
Scene: Empty Classroom  
  
Merton: Something's wrong with this picture.  
  
Tommy: What, with Tate? *furrows his brows* I guess the hair-sniffing thing was kinda weird, but—  
  
Merton: No, Tommy. How many people do you know of that were put into a coma for two-weeks with a serious head injury and just got up fine and dandy?  
  
Tommy: *eyes widen* You're right. You think he's using magic again?  
  
Merton: Maybe I didn't make myself clear. *steps closer* Two weeks ago, Tate was put in a coma! He's not gonna be casting spells!  
  
Tommy: Oh yeah. Then how'd he get out of the coma?  
  
Merton: I don't know. Something's up.  
  
{They both furrow their brows, deep in thought.}  
  
Tommy: What about that revival spell?  
  
Merton: Come again?  
  
Tommy: That revival spell I said last night. Maybe—*eyes widen* Maybe I revived him somehow.  
  
Merton: *grins* Of course! That makes sense! By saying the spell, you must have knocked him back into the waking world!  
  
Tommy: That's good, right?  
  
Merton: I guess, I mean . . . *smile widens* If you healed Tate with that spell, imagine what else we could do! We could cure the common cold! Fight world hunger!  
  
Tommy: Get our homework done!  
  
Merton: *pause* That wasn't high on my list, but yeah! C'mon; let's try out some more spells.  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Lori and Tate still stand in the hallway. Tate shakes his head and rubs his eyes.}  
  
Lori: You okay?  
  
Tate: Yeah; sorry. The lights just hurt my eyes. *shakes his head again* Lori, would you, um . . . would you like to . . . I mean, would you want to join me . . . er, at the park? Tonight, maybe?  
  
Lori: Tate, are you asking me on a date?  
  
Tate: Yes.  
  
Lori: I don't know. Don't you think we should take our time with this?  
  
{Tate cocks his head. Lori waits a moment and sighs.}  
  
Lori: I'll meet you there at eight.  
  
Tate: *smiles* Wonderful. It'll be perfect.  
  
{The ground suddenly shakes and an explosion sounds from an empty room nearby. The door opens and smoke pours into the room. Tommy and Merton (covered in ash) run out of the room. They look at Lori and smile sheepishly.}  
  
Scene: Cafeteria  
  
{Lori sits at a table. Tommy and Merton sit down beside her.}  
  
Merton: So, explosions aside, how'd your little meeting with Tate go?  
  
Lori: Fine He, er, asked me on a date.  
  
Tommy: *starts to choke on his sandwich* *his mouth full* A date?  
  
Merton: That's it! Tate's being nice? Asking you on dates? Not going loony? Something evil's afoot!  
  
Lori: Guys, nothing's wrong. Tate's not that guy anymore.  
  
Tommy: *furrows his brows* Then how come you aren't all excited?  
  
Lori: I am; it's just . . . Nothing.  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Lori: I'll talk to you guys later.  
  
{Lori gives them a small smile and gets up, leaving.}  
  
Merton: That was weird. I say we spy on their date.  
  
Tommy: C'mon, man; she wouldn't want us invading her privacy like that. *pause* We'll follow Tate.  
  
Merton: Gotcha.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{The sun is just going down. Tate walks alone. He furrows his brows, coming to a stop and looking around.}  
  
Tate: Who's there?  
  
{Someone suddenly jumps him from behind, knocking him to the ground face- first. He turns himself over, coming face-to-face with a cloaked figure. The figure takes out a knife, stepping forward when Tommy (wolfed out) suddenly jumps out of nowhere, knocking the figure off their feet. Merton runs up to them, out of breath. They both turn toward Tate. Tommy holds out a paw, helping him to his feet.}  
  
Tommy: You okay, man?  
  
Tate: Yeah; just surprised. That thing just jumped out and attacked me.  
  
Tommy: I wonder what it wanted.  
  
Merton: Uh, guys?  
  
{They turn to face Merton.}  
  
Merton: Where'd it go?  
  
{They turn to find the cloaked figure nowhere in sight.}  
  
Tommy: Aw, man! It got away!  
  
Tate: This isn't good. Look, Lori's waiting for me at the park, and I don't want her meeting up with it. I'll go find her. You guys look for the demon.  
  
{Tate takes off out of sight. Tommy furrows his brows and turns to Merton.}  
  
Tommy: That's weird.  
  
Merton: What's weird?  
  
Tommy: How'd he know it was a demon?  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Lori stands there, waiting with her arms folded. Tate approaches her and she turns in mild surprise.}  
  
Tate: Just me.  
  
Lori: You surprised me.  
  
Tate: I tend to do that.  
  
{Tate grins and puts his hands on her shoulders, leaning in to kiss her when she pulls away.}  
  
Tate: *furrows his brows* What is it, Lori?  
  
Lori: Tate, I—*takes in a deep breath* I can't do this.  
  
Tate: Why not?  
  
Lori: I just think we should take some time.  
  
Tate: And why exactly is that?  
  
Lori: Because right now . . . it won't work. Things are different. After everything that's happened . . . I don't think we should see each other.  
  
{Tate furrows his brows and takes a step back.}  
  
Tate: Oh. I see.  
  
Lori: Look, it's not like we can't still be friends. *pause* I mean, we were never friends, but we can start.  
  
Tate: I get it, Lori. I know when I'm not wanted.  
  
{Tate starts to walk away, but Lori grabs him by the arm.}  
  
Lori: Tate, wait. You know that's not what I meant.  
  
{Tate nods, grabbing Lori and pulling her into a kiss. Her eyes widen and she tries pulling away from him, suddenly passing out. Tate lets her go and she falls to the ground. He grins, his eyes glowing red.}  
  
Tate: Don't worry, Lori. We can still be friends.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: The first two-parter of the season! Yay! Anyway, please drop me a detailed review! I realize this chapter is a tad short, but if you leave me a review, I can work on getting the next chapter longer. ;) 


	5. Masks Part Two

Masks (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Tate bends down beside a now-unconscious Lori. He brushes some hair out of her face, grinning.}  
  
Tate: Won't be much longer, now.  
  
{Touching her face, he fades away and disappears. As if on cue, Tommy and Merton run on screen.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, where'd—Lori!  
  
{Tommy rushes over to Lori. Merton, still catching his breath, sighs and follows. Lori furrows her brows and slowly wakes up. Tommy helps her to her feet.}  
  
Tommy: Lori, are you okay?  
  
Lori: *puts a hand to her head* Yeah, just—Where's Tate?  
  
Tommy: Not here. Why? Did he not show up?  
  
Lori: No, he did. He just disappeared on me. *shakes her head* I've gotta run, guys. I'll catch up with you tomorrow.  
  
{Lori takes off down the street.}  
  
Tommy: Lori, wait! What happened? *sigh* She's gone.  
  
Merton: On the bright side, she wasn't mauled by a demon of unknown origin.  
  
Scene: State U, Next Day  
  
{Tommy is walking down the hall. Merton approaches him.}  
  
Merton: Any word from Lori?  
  
Tommy: Not since we met up with her last night. I tried calling her, but she wouldn't answer.  
  
Merton: She wasn't at her house either, which is weird.  
  
Tommy: I dunno. She seemed really weirded out.  
  
Merton: Uh, Tommy? *looks past Tommy* That might be an understatement.  
  
{Merton points behind Tommy and he turns around. His eyes widen. The camera cuts to Lori, who walks slowly down the hall, looking around with a glare. Her hair is matted and she wears all black. She starts to pass them, not looking their way, when Tommy grabs her.}  
  
Tommy: Lori?  
  
{Lori doesn't answer, looks him up and down, and starts to walk away when he stops her again.}  
  
Tommy: Wait, Lori; what's up with you?  
  
Lori: Let me go, Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Or what? Look, we just wanna make sure you're o—  
  
{Lori quickly hits Tommy, sending him into the wall. Merton's mouth falls open. Lori turns to him.}  
  
Lori: Anything to add?  
  
Merton: *voice cracking* No, ma'am.  
  
{Lori turns and walks down the hall, pushing kids out of her way. Tommy gets up, seeing that his hands are now paws. He whimpers and takes off in the other direction.}  
  
Scene: Cafeteria  
  
{Lori sits alone at an empty table. Chuck approaches, sitting down beside her and smirking.}  
  
Chuck: Heya, Lori.  
  
{Lori doesn't reply. She doesn't even look away from the table.}  
  
Chuck: So, uh, I hear Foreground's back.  
  
Lori: Yeah. What of it?  
  
Chuck: What is it with you dating losers? I think you should ditch Foreground for someone . . . better.  
  
Lori: Thanks for the advice, but . . .  
  
{Lori stands up and grabs him by the shirt, slamming him head first into the table.}  
  
Lori: Tate and I aren't dating anymore.  
  
{She lets go of him, walking away. The camera pans over to Tommy and Merton, who sit nearby.}  
  
Tommy: *with wide eyes* Did you see that?  
  
Merton: Yeah . . . . That was . . . *grins* so cool! Did you see the way she just whammed Chuck's skull into . . . *trails off as he sees Tommy's expression* I mean, that was weird. And wrong.  
  
Tommy: We should talk to her.  
  
Merton: No offense, Tommy, but the last time you two talked, you ended up smashed into the wall.  
  
Tommy: You're right. If I could just get her alone, I could wolf out and maybe get her to talk.  
  
Merton: Brilliant plan, Einstein! While you're tacking on "maul Lori" to your to-do list, you might wanna add "become limited edition carpeting". C'mon! What if someone sees you?  
  
Tommy: *sigh* I see your point. I'm not gonna maul Lori, though. Just keep her under control. If we can get her alone, I can wolf out and ask her stuff.  
  
Merton: Alone is kinda impossible in this college. I mean, even after school hours, that creepy janitor's always around.  
  
Tommy: The one that's always saying he's Elvis?  
  
Merton: No, the other one.  
  
Tommy: Oh yeah. He is kinda creepy. *shakes his head* So then we just catch up with Lori when she's on her way back to her place.  
  
Scene: Street, Night  
  
{The camera focuses on some bushes. Tommy and Merton pop out of them in fatigues. They watch closely across the street, where Lori's house lay silent. Merton takes out a walkie talkie.}  
  
Merton: This is Ebony Mage to McRooster, over.  
  
{Tommy sighs and takes out his walkie talkie.}  
  
Tommy: Yeah?  
  
Merton: McRooster, any sign of the target?  
  
Tommy: *sigh* Merton, this stupid.  
  
Merton: Stupid? Lori's life could be in danger, and you're saying this is stupid?  
  
Tommy: No, I mean—*sigh* Why do I have to be McRooster?  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Tommy: Well, you've this cool commando name. Why'd I get stuck with McRooster?  
  
Merton: *sigh* I dunno; I just grabbed it out of my commando name handbook.  
  
Tommy: Very funny. I'm not an idiot, Merton.  
  
Merton: No, I really do have a commando name handbook.  
  
{Merton takes out a book and hands it to Tommy.}  
  
Tommy: Oh. *flips through* The Pretzel?  
  
{Merton laughs nervously and snatches the book back, handing Tommy and different one.}  
  
Merton: Sorry. That was a different book.  
  
{Tommy shrugs and looks through the commando name handbook. The first name reads: Evil Boyfriend. Tommy furrows his brows and flips the page. Another name reads: Dark Magic. Tommy flips the page again, and this time it reads: It's Tate, you idiot! Tommy's eyes widen and he shuts the book.}  
  
Tommy: That's it!  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Tommy: Tate! Lori's been weird ever since Tate went to meet her at the park!  
  
Merton: So what are you saying?  
  
Tommy: I'm saying, Tate's pulling the mojo on Lori! *stands up* I'm gonna go find Tate. You stay here and wait for Lori.  
  
Merton: But—  
  
{Tommy wolfs out and takes off out of sight. Merton sighs.}  
  
Scene: Another Street  
  
{There's a montage of shots of Tommy running around, wolfed out and smelling the air.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: I figured Tate wouldn't be at his place, so I decided to get my wolf on. I tracked down his scent, and . . . Well, I found him.  
  
{Tommy stops in front of the hospital. He furrows his brows, dewolfing and heading inside.}  
  
Scene: Hospital  
  
{Tommy makes his way inside, smelling the air. A woman sitting at the front desk looks up at him.}  
  
Woman: Can I help you?  
  
Tommy: Er—I'm looking for someone. He has black hair, glasses, uh . . . kinda British. About this high.  
  
{Tommy puts his hand up to measure an estimated height.}  
  
Tommy: I think he stopped by here. *pause* He needed to pick up his stuff.  
  
Woman: Oh, he was a patient?  
  
Tommy: Yeah.  
  
Woman: *shakes her head* Sorry. No one like that has been here today. What's his name? I'll tell him you were looking for him if he stops by.  
  
Tommy: Uh, Tate Foreground.  
  
{The woman thinks for a moment, furrowing her brows.}  
  
Woman: Are you sure?  
  
Tommy: Yeah, why?  
  
Woman: I'm sorry to tell you this, but your friend hasn't checked out.  
  
{Tommy furrows his brows in confusion and steps closer.}  
  
Tommy: What do you mean, he hasn't checked out? He wasn't supposed to leave?  
  
{The woman looks apprehensive.}  
  
Scene: Hospital Room  
  
{The camera focuses on Tate, who lies motionless in the bed, the same as before. The woman heads into the room, holding the door open for Tommy, who heads inside as well.}  
  
Woman: He hasn't left that bed in over two weeks, I'm afraid.  
  
Tommy: This is impossible.  
  
Woman: I'm sorry about your friend. If it's any consolation, his doctor says his condition has improved since he was brought in.  
  
{The woman waits for a moment, but Tommy doesn't say anything.}  
  
Woman: I'll leave you alone. Visiting ours are over at ten.  
  
{The woman leaves.}  
  
Tommy: I don't get it. How'd he get into the school if he never woke up?  
  
Voice: He didn't.  
  
{Tommy jumps and turns around. The cloaked figure from before leaves the shadows, taking off their hood and revealing a worn-looking man.}  
  
Tommy: Who are you?  
  
Man: You can call me Charles.  
  
Tommy: Look, if you're here for a fight, I'm kinda busy right now.  
  
Charles: I don't wish to fight you.  
  
Tommy: Kinda hard to believe that, comin' from a demon and all.  
  
Charles: I'm not a demon, fool! I walk this earth with the vow to rid us of those insects. Do you realize what you've done? When you read that spell?  
  
Tommy: *eyes widen* Oh my God—When I was reading that spell, I must have made Tate able to astral project! Of course! It makes sense now!  
  
Charles: *sigh* No, you idiot, the other spell! The revival spell!  
  
Tommy: Oh. But that didn't work. Tate's still in a coma.  
  
Charles: It did work—And now you've brought back to life a demon I vanquished years ago.  
  
Tommy: Come again?  
  
Charles: His name is Ingram. He takes the form of a lover or past lover of a woman he find suitable. He holds the same memories—the same characteristics as the person he resembles. He then takes the girl to perform the ritual. Just before I cut off his head, he vowed he would return to finish what he set out to do.  
  
Tommy: And what exactly was he trying to do?  
  
Charles: Birth his mate from within the host.  
  
{Tommy looks confused. Charles sighs.}  
  
Charles: He's trying to create his mate inside a girl he finds suitable.  
  
Tommy: *eyes widen* He's gonna make that thing inside Lori! No wonder she was acting weird! What do I do?  
  
Charles: The ritual has already been performed?  
  
Tommy: I think so.  
  
Charles: Then we haven't much time. The process is complete the second midnight after the ritual is performed.  
  
Tommy: *pause* That's tonight!  
  
Charles: Quickly—The demon's head must be cut off, and the body must be buried in a sacred place.  
  
{Tommy nods and takes off.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Merton is still sitting in the bush. He starts to nod off and falls over, waking himself up when he hits the ground. He gets up quickly, seeing Lori heading toward her house, her back toward him. His eyes widen and he gets up, running over toward Lori.}  
  
Merton: Lori! I'm glad I found you. Tommy's got a theory that Tate did something to you. Odds are, he's completely wrong, but I think the fact that something is wrong with you is a sure thing.  
  
{Lori turns around. Her eyes are red and the pupils are slit-like, and she has claws and fangs. Merton laughs nervously and backs away.}  
  
Merton: Heh heh heh, you know, that's a very nice outfit.  
  
{Lori growls and takes a step forward when someone speaks.}  
  
Voice: Don't.  
  
{Lori turns around and Merton looks past her. Ingram stands nearby. Merton sighs in relief.}  
  
Merton: Good timing, Tate. Make with the magic and subdue Lori before she hurts anyone.  
  
Lori: You came back.  
  
Ingram: Yes, my love. I came back.  
  
Lori: *grins* Let me kill this one, and we shall feed upon his flesh together.  
  
Ingram: In time.  
  
{Merton's expression of calm relief drastically changes to panic, and he takes a step back.}  
  
Ingram: Wait until the ritual is done. Then we can feed. He will be your first meal.  
  
Merton: P-Pardon me? Heh heh heh, m-meal?  
  
{Ingram turns toward Merton again, baring his fangs and hissing. A scorpion- like tail suddenly whips out from behind him. Merton yells in panic and starts to run away when Ingram's tail slashes out, stinging Merton. Merton jerks to a stop, freezing in place and opening his mouth to speak. He doesn't say anything and falls stiffly to the ground. Ingram grabs Merton by the feet, dragging him off screen.}  
  
Scene: Underground Den  
  
{The den appears to have been dug deep underground. Merton lies on top of a stone slab, looking around nervously, apparently unable to move his arms or legs.. Lori lies nearby, sleeping peacefully on the ground. Ingram (still disguised as Tate) is beside a large fire, adding wood and building up the flames.}  
  
Merton: So, you're a scorpion-like demon who enjoys a one-course meal of Homosapien. What's that like?  
  
{Ingram ignores him. Merton laughs nervously.}  
  
Scene: Another Street  
  
{Another montage of Tommy (wolfed out) running through streets. He comes upon the street where Lori's house is, coming to a halt. He smells the air, furrowing his brows and turning toward the bushes.}  
  
Tommy: Merton?  
  
{He moves some branches, revealing the commando book still lying on the ground.}  
  
Tommy: Oh no.  
  
{Tommy straightens up and looks around.}  
  
Tommy: His scent's all over the place. How am I gonna find him now?  
  
{Tommy thinks for a moment, furrowing his brows and taking his walkie talkie out of his pocket. He grins.}  
  
Tommy: Way to go, Merton.  
  
Scene: Underground Den  
  
{Merton looks around nervously, sighing and letting his head fall back in defeat. Suddenly, the garbled sound of Tommy's voice can be heard.}  
  
Voice: Merton? Merton, are you there?  
  
{Merton furrows his brows, snapping his head back up. Lori sits up and Ingram spins his head backward to stare. Turning his head back, he turns around all the way and approaches Merton. He growls at him and grabs his walkie talkie, which is in his pocket. He clicks it on and speaks into it.}  
  
Ingram: Who is this?  
  
Tommy's voice: Merton? Merton, it's Tommy. Where are you, dude?  
  
Merton: Tommy? *shouting* Tommy, I'm here! They've taken me to Emmerson Woods! It's a big hole, you can't miss it!  
  
Lori: Shut up!  
  
{Lori hits Merton hard, knocking him out.}  
  
Tommy's Voice: Merton!  
  
Ingram: Don't get your hopes up. He'll be gone before you make it here.  
  
{Ingram angrily throws the walkie talkie and it hits the wall, smashing into pieces. Tommy suddenly runs inside with super speed, gasping for breath. Merton wakes up and grins.}  
  
Ingram: What the—How the hell did you get here so fast?  
  
Tommy: I was nearby.  
  
Merton: Good job, Tommy! Now, do me a favor, and get me out of here!  
  
{Tommy nods, turning to Ingram and growling. Lori tackles Tommy from out of nowhere, pinning him to the ground.}  
  
Tommy: Lori?  
  
{His eyes widen and he kicks Lori off as she swoops in to bite him. Ingram hisses, raising his tail.}  
  
Merton: Tommy, watch out for his tail! It's poisonous!  
  
Tommy: What? *dodges a swing from the tail* Why didn't you tell me he had a freaky poison tail?  
  
Merton: I was kinda busy trying to not die. Besides, how was I supposed to know Tate went all demony?  
  
Tommy: *dodges the tail again* It's not Tate, Merton!  
  
Merton: Come again?  
  
{Tommy dives to the ground, rolling over to the slab Merton is lying on.}  
  
Tommy: It's this demon, uh . . . Ingram! He's trying to create his mate inside Lori!  
  
Lori: You're lying!  
  
{Lori hisses, diving at Tommy. Tommy dives out of the way and Lori lands where he was before. Growling, she picks up Merton by the shirt. Tommy, who starts toward Ingram, stops in his tracks. Ingram stops, looking at them with curiosity.}  
  
Lori: One more move and I slash Merton's throat. *pause* I'll do it, Tommy!  
  
Merton: How 'bout a vote? Who votes I live?  
  
{Merton raises his hand and looks around. Tommy approaches them cautiously.}  
  
Tommy: Lori, just put Merton down. You don't know what you're doing.  
  
Lori: Oh don't I? I'm still Lori, you know. Things are clearer to me now. It's clear that you enjoy slaughtering creatures like me, and it's clear that your so-called friends share that joy. *looks at Merton, then back at Tommy* You two mean nothing to me. You don't care. Not like Tate does.  
  
Tommy: Pfft! At lunch today you were saying that you two broke up.  
  
Lori: Not everything is about love, Tommy.  
  
Merton: Guys? Is it just me, or is it getting darker?  
  
{Merton furrows his brows, passing out. Tommy growls at Ingram.}  
  
Tommy: What's the antidote to the poison?  
  
Ingram: Bite me.  
  
{Tommy lunges at Ingram, and Ingram's tail lashes out, hitting him in the stomach. Tommy stops, looking down at the tail and back up at Ingram.}  
  
Ingram: Bye-bye, Tommy.  
  
{Tommy's eyes widen and he falls to the ground. Ingram grins and removes his tail from Tommy's stomach, turning to face Lori. Lori grins and approaches him, until they are about a foot apart.}  
  
Ingram: Tonight, we feast.  
  
Lori: Tate . . .  
  
{The camera focuses on Lori. Suddenly, blood splatters over her and her grin fades. The camera pans out as Ingram's head rolls to the floor, his body soon following. Lori (now human once more) stands in shock, not moving. Ingram's body slowly shifts and changes into that of a scorpion- like demon. Charles stands nearby, a bloody sword in hand.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: Well, we managed to get Merton conscious again, and he figured out how to brew up an antidote at the lair. It took a few days, but pretty soon we were both back to normal. As for Lori? Well, she needed some time.  
  
Scene: Hospital Room  
  
{Tate lies in bed, the same as before. Lori stands nearby, her arms folded. Tommy approaches her from off screen.}  
  
Tommy: Feeling better?  
  
Lori: Yeah.  
  
Tommy: You don't look like it.  
  
Lori: I'm better; really. *angrily* I just can't believe I fell for that. I believed everything that creep said!  
  
Tommy: Don't worry about it, Lor. You were under a spell. It could have happened to any of us.  
  
Lori: I feel so stupid!  
  
{Lori's expression of angers fades away and she sighs.}  
  
Lori: I really thought it was him, Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, we all did.  
  
{There's a short pause.}  
  
Lori: Yeah.  
  
{They stand in silence, watching Tate. Fade to black.}  
  
A/N: Eh? Eh? I'm actually kinda proud of the ending. :D Please leave a detailed review! If you guys keep not giving reviews, I'm not gonna post chapters! :P 


	6. Belonging

Belonging  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: I was gonna hold back on this chapter (you know, drag out the storyline a bit, hold back in the Tate), but due to extreme writer's block,  
and plot convenience, I've written it into the story early. Aren't you  
lucky? :P  
  
Scene: Large Castle  
  
{Max sits in his chair. Tina stands nearby, Gil at her side.}  
  
Max: You don't have him, Tina. The deadline's almost up.  
  
Tina: I know. I promise, I will bring Tommy Dawkins to you.  
  
Max: *grins* Don't worry, Tina, dear. I have complete trust in you.  
  
{He motions his hand for them to go and she nods, exiting the room. Gil follows. Max snaps his fingers and a demon in a business suit appears in a burst of flame.}  
  
Max: We need someone dependable. I want you to hire out the most powerful demon you can that's not already working for us.  
  
Demon: Yes, sir.  
  
{The demon disappears once more. Suddenly, a large, clawed hand from off screen clasps on Max's shoulder. They spin Max around violently and the camera cuts out farther to reveal the leader of the Order of Hades. He growls.}  
  
Leader: I'm growing impatient, Max.  
  
Max: Relax, Ixby. Tommy Dawkins is as good as dead.  
  
Ixby: That's not good enough!  
  
Max: Believe me, boss—He'll get what's coming to him. I can assure you of that.  
  
Scene: Large Field  
  
{Becky yells out and falls to the ground. An attacker with a ski mask lunges at her and she lifts up her feet, kicking the attacker and sending them back. After a moment, she gets up and brushes herself off. The attacker gets up, taking off their mask to reveal Sarah.}  
  
Sarah: Very good. Much quicker than last time, but your technique was sloppy at best.  
  
Becky: Are you kidding me? I get major grass stains on my new shirt, and my "technique was sloppy"? You are such a loser!  
  
Sarah: Ah, but a loser who is teaching you how to protect the Chosen.  
  
Becky: Maybe I don't want to protect the Chosen! Besides, the freak hasn't been around in so long—What's the big danger, anyway?  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton and Tommy stand beside the desk, looking at a large book.}  
  
Tommy: Okay, here goes.  
  
{Tommy recites a dead language with some difficulty. Suddenly, a fire starts up beside Merton. Merton yells out, stamping the fire out with his foot.}  
  
Scene: Unknown Place  
  
{Everything is black. Suddenly, footsteps are heard echoing and Tate steps on screen, looking around in confusion. He sees someone off screen, his eyes widen, and he backs up.}  
  
Tate: Who are you?  
  
Tate's Voice: Who do you think I am, Tate? The Tooth Fairy?  
  
Tate: *looks around* Where are we?  
  
Tate's Voice: You like it? You'd better get used to it, because you're gonna be a resident.  
  
Tate: What do you mean?  
  
Tate's Voice: I mean, the only one leaving that door is me.  
  
{A clawed hand comes from off screen, pointing toward a plain white door, which has suddenly appeared in a burst of flame.}  
  
Tate's Voice: Only one of us can be out there.  
  
Tate: Where does it lead?  
  
Tate's Voice: Back home. Back to where I should be. Back where you used to be.  
  
Tate: But I want to go back home. I don't like it here.  
  
Another Voice (female): Why go back?  
  
{Lori suddenly appears beside him. Crying is heard, and nearby a younger Tate can be seen, crying over the bodies of his mother and father.}  
  
Lori: There's nothing but pain there.  
  
Tate: It's better than here.  
  
{Tate runs for the door. Lori suddenly screams, but instead of a normal scream, it comes out as a piercing, otherworldly shriek. Tate grabs the doorknob and the clawed hand (still coming from someone off screen) grabs his ankle. He struggles, kicking the hand away and opening the door. A bright light suddenly fills the room.}  
  
Scene: Hospital Room  
  
{The camera focuses on Tate, who lies unconscious in bed. His eyes suddenly snap open and he gasps, sitting up and looking around with wide eyes.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Tommy shakes his head.}  
  
Tommy: That was different.  
  
Merton: *grins* Yeah, I know. Let's see what else we can do!  
  
Tommy: Sorry, man. I've gotta go meet Stacey and her folks.  
  
Merton: You're leaving? But you can't leave! I can't do really powerful stuff without having a second person!  
  
Tommy: I'm sorry, Merton, but I've gotta go.  
  
Merton: *furrows his brows* So now Stacey is more important than me?  
  
Tommy: *furrows his brows as well* No; all I'm sayin' is—  
  
Merton: You care more about your stupid girl toy than me!  
  
Tommy: Stupid girl toy?  
  
Merton: Yeah! Otherwise known as Snob of the Year!  
  
Tommy: Merton, what's gotten into you?  
  
Merton: I'll tell you what's gotten into me. Someone around here hasn't been being a loyal best friend! I'm sick and tired of you ditching the spell casting for that monster!  
  
{Merton's eyes glow faintly red. He lunges at Tommy and Tommy dives out of the way, causing Merton to hit the wall. Merton backs up and shakes his head, seemingly in a daze. He regains his composure, his eyes blue once more.}  
  
Merton: What the—? *turns to face Tommy* Tommy, I—That wasn't me!  
  
Tommy: *stands up* No, it wasn't. *looks toward the spell book* We've gotta stop with the black magic, man.  
  
Merton: What? Why?  
  
Tommy: Because look at what it's doing to us! This is getting out of hand.  
  
Merton: It's not the black magic! You can't prove it's the magic.  
  
Tommy: *pause* I mean, that's what happened to Tate, right? He used black magic, and eventually he just went crazy.  
  
Merton: *sigh* Tommy . . .  
  
Tommy: Merton, the guy's in a coma. You can't tell me that black magic isn't bad.  
  
Merton: *sighs in defeat* I guess you're right. *pause* Sorry.  
  
Tommy: *checks his watch* I've gotta run. Lay off the magic, okay?  
  
Merton: Sure thing.  
  
{Tommy nods and leaves. The camera pans around Merton to reveal his fingers crossed behind his back. He grins and heads back over to the book.}  
  
Scene: Hospital Room  
  
{Tate looks around in confusion. Slowly, he reaches up and gently feels the bandages of his head. He puts his hand down, but quickly puts it back to his head when he snaps his head up quickly as the door opens. Lori enters the room, shutting the door. When she sees Tate, she freezes in place, eyes widening.}  
  
Lori: Tate?  
  
{Tate looks around, then looks back at Lori.}  
  
Lori: Hang on—I'm gonna get the doctors.  
  
Tate: Wait!  
  
{Lori stops as she's reaching for the knob.}  
  
Tate: Don't—Don't get the doctors, yet. *pause* *furrows his brows* I remember you.  
  
Lori: What?  
  
Tate: You were there—In my head. You told me there was nothing but pain here.  
  
Lori: Tate, what are you talking about?  
  
Tate: I'm not sure. I was there—And then I was here. I can't remember anything before I was there . . . Like I'd been there. Then I was here, and . . . and my head hurt. Was I—Was I here before?  
  
Lori: *furrows her brows* Yeah.  
  
{Lori hesitantly sits down on the bed.}  
  
Lori: You don't remember anything? Not even me?  
  
Tate: I remember from that dark place . . . But never here. You were never nice. I do remember this place . . . Bits and pieces. But the people are always blurry. Shadowed. *looks around* *shakes his head* I'm rambling, aren't I? I'm so tired, I don't make any sense . . .  
  
Lori: Look, Tate, I'm gonna get the doctors, and—  
  
Tate: Can you tell them I want to leave? I don't like it here.  
  
Lori: I'll, uh—I'll tell them that.  
  
Scene: State U, Hallway  
  
{Lori and Tate walk inside. Tate looks around the immense hallway in deep thought.}  
  
Lori: I need to go somewhere real quick—Just stay here, Tate. I'll be right back.  
  
{Tate nods and Lori leaves. As if on cue, Tommy and Merton enter the hall, stopping in their tracks. They look at each other and nod, approaching Tate. Tommy puts his hand around Tate's shoulder casually, and Merton steps uncomfortably close.}  
  
Tommy: Heya, Tate. Come with us.  
  
{They lead a confused Tate into an empty room. Merton slams the door shut, and their expressions turn to anger.}  
  
Merton: Or should we say, evil hellspawn demon!  
  
Tate: What?  
  
Tommy: Look, we know who you are. What are you planning on doing with Lori?  
  
Tate: With Lori? I—  
  
Merton: Fess up, wise guy! This can easy, or this can be hard! What are your intentions, and do they involve eating me in any way?  
  
Tate: Eating you?  
  
Tommy: You aren't eating Merton.  
  
Merton: I second that.  
  
Tate: What? I—I don't even know you!  
  
Tommy: Nice try, but we're not falling for it.  
  
Tate: Look, I'm telling the truth. I've never met you two before.  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Lori approaches the spot Tate was once standing in. She furrows her brows and looks around her.}  
  
Scene: Empty Classroom  
  
Merton: Oh, going for the hard way, then?  
  
Tommy: Merton, I think he's telling the truth.  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Tommy: *to Tate* You're really Tate?  
  
Tate: Er—I think so. Who are you?  
  
Tommy: *pause* You don't remember us?  
  
Tate: That's what I've been trying to tell you! Look, I just woke up from a coma recently, and I don't have any idea as to why I was put into it. There was this girl—Lori . . . Lori something-or-other. Ask her. She knows me. They think if I'm around things I'm familiar with, it'll help me somehow . . . Jolt back my memory, maybe.  
  
{The door opens, and Lori looks inside. She quickly steps inside and shuts the door.}  
  
Lori: Tate, there—Tommy? Merton?  
  
Tommy: Lori, how come you didn't tell us Tate came back?  
  
Lori: We just got here. What were you guys doing in here?  
  
Merton: Er—Testing him. To make sure he wasn't a loon. You know, asking him questions about demons and other mumbo-jumbo like that.  
  
{Merton nudges Tommy with an elbow.}  
  
Tommy: Oh! Yeah! I mean, who believes in demons?  
  
Merton: Someone with a serious concussion, that's who! But it looks as if Tate's head injury is healing nicely. He didn't fall for one of our tricks.  
  
Tate: Are you guys trying to tell me, you had suspicions that I was crazy after being seriously injured . . . so your solution was to scare the hell out of me?  
  
Tommy: Er—Yeah?  
  
Tate: *pause* Excuse me. I need to, er . . . go to the restroom.  
  
{Tate exits the room. Lori puts her hands to her hips.}  
  
Tommy: *seeing her look* What?  
  
Lori: What the hell were you guys doing? "Demons and mumbo-jumbo"?  
  
Tommy: Look, we thought there was another demon posing as him. Besides, he bought it, didn't he? I mean, it's not like there's any big danger, right?  
  
Scene: Restroom  
  
{Tate steps in front of the sinks and mirrors, sighing and rubbing his eyes. He turns on a faucet, running water on his hands and splashing it on his face.}  
  
Tate's Voice: Aw. Isn't this charming. The young prince washes his handsome face for his lady.  
  
{Tate gasps and jumps, turning to look to his right. No one is there. The bathroom door opens and he jumps again, turning to face two college guys as they walk inside. He shakes his head, leaving the room quickly. The guys watch as he leaves.}  
  
College Guy #1: Dude, wasn't that Foreground? I thought he didn't go here anymore.  
  
College Guy #2: Beats me. So, about those notes you were gonna lend me, I was thinking—  
  
{A large wind suddenly picks up and the mirrors shatter.}  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Hallway  
  
{A cluster of girls stands together, talking happily. Becky smiles and approaches them.}  
  
Becky: Hey, guys.  
  
{The girls stop smiling and look at her with disgust.}  
  
Random Girl: Excuse me, were we talking to you?  
  
Another Girl: Yeah. We don't converse with loser freaks.  
  
Random Girl: Why don't you go hang out with your dog? *puts hand to mouth* Oops! My bad. That's your brother.  
  
{The girls laugh and walk away, leaving Becky alone. Heidi, who was among the girls, looks back at Becky as she's walking away. Becky looks at her with hope. Heidi shakes her head and turns back to the girls, heading out of sight. Groups of people are all around the hallway, clustered together. Becky stands by the lockers completely alone, looking sad.}  
  
Scene: State U, Cafeteria  
  
{Tommy and Merton sit at a table alone. A few tables away, Lori and Tate sit alone as well, their conversation unheard.}  
  
Tommy: *watching them* We should do something nice for him.  
  
Merton: *not paying attention* Come again?  
  
Tommy: Tate. We should do something nice for him.  
  
Merton: What? You don't even like the guy. *pause* I don't even like the guy.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, but, I mean . . . He's not really Tate. He doesn't even know what he did. I mean, he can barely remember his own name. I dunno, I guess I just kinda feel sorry for the guy.  
  
Merton: Sure, if you're into feeling sorry for cold-blooded murderers, then go ahead—Have a blast.  
  
Tommy: What's with the whole "I hate Tate" thing? Before he was in the coma, you weren't like this.  
  
Merton: Well, feelings change, Tommy. *seeing Tommy's unbelieving look* Truthfully? *Tommy nods* I've just got this feeling. Every time I'm around him, I just get these bad vibes. Doesn't he seem different to you?  
  
Tommy: *shrugs* Besides the whole memory loss thing, not really. I mean, it's like he's . . . I dunno. I normal guy. This is a good thing, though, right? The memory loss? I mean, he probably was like this before the Lorelai and Terri killed his parents. He was just a regular guy.  
  
Merton: So, if it's such a good thing, why are you taking pity on him?  
  
Tommy: Well, think about it. He's gonna have to find out about everything all over again. About his parents, going crazy . . . He's gonna be miserable again.  
  
Merton: It's kinda in his genes, isn't it? You've just gotta face the facts, Tommy. Tate's not a happy kinda guy, and when he is happy, that's a bad thing.  
  
Tommy: *stands up* I'm gonna go talk to him.  
  
{Tommy walks away.}  
  
Merton: . . . Or you could just ignore me.  
  
{Cut to Tate and Lori's table. Tommy sits down beside them.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, guys.  
  
Lori: Uh—Hey, Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Hey, Lori, can I talk to Tate for a minute?  
  
Lori: No way. There's no way I'm leaving you to try that demon stuff with him again.  
  
Tommy: Just trust me. I'm not gonna pull any of that.  
  
{Tate stands up, quickly leaving the cafeteria. Tommy gets up and follows him. Lori starts to follow as well, but the doors suddenly slam shut by themselves, locking in place.}  
  
Scene: Restroom  
  
{Tate sits on the floor in a corner, his head in his hands as if in frustration. Yellow tape is wrapped around the broken mirrors nearby. The bathroom is empty, until Tommy steps inside.}  
  
Tommy: Tate?  
  
{Tate jumps and looks up.}  
  
Tate: Don't do that.  
  
Tommy: Sorry. You okay?  
  
{He approaches Tate and sits down a couple feet away.}  
  
Tate: Fine.  
  
Tommy: You sure?  
  
Tate: Look, Tommy—It was Tommy, right?  
  
Tommy: Yeah.  
  
Tate: Tommy—I know what you're trying to do, and it's nice, really, but . . . I don't need it right now.  
  
Tommy: Well, I mean—I know we got off on the wrong foot, and I want to make it up to you. I guess it's kinda like a fresh start. You know, since you don't really remember much of what we thought of each other before you went into a coma.  
  
Tate: Convenient, isn't it?  
  
Tommy: What? No! I mean—I didn't mean it like that. What I mean is, since you don't really remember me, then maybe we can forget about—No wait, that's not what I meant either. *sigh* I'm not very good at this.  
  
Tate: I could have told you that.  
  
Tommy: *grins* See? You're gettin' back to your old self already.  
  
Tate: *pause* Really?  
  
Tommy: Sure.  
  
Tate: What was I like? Before this, I mean?  
  
Tommy: *hesitant* *thinks for a moment* You were a cool guy. Pretty smart. Used to date Lori. Had your own place. You were . . . nice.  
  
Tate: *gives a small smile* I'm glad, then. What about my family? What are they like?  
  
Tommy: Er—Tate, about that. You parents—  
  
{A shrieking suddenly fills the air and Tommy and Tate wince, covering their ears. There's a burst of flame and a large green demon appears, making the shrieking noises. Tate's eyes widen and he screams, backing up into the wall. Tommy gets to his feet, growling and wolfing out. Tate sees him and stands up, backing away and continuing to scream. The demon starts toward Tate and he opens a bathroom stall door in front of him, hitting the demon with it. Tommy grabs the demon as it falls back, putting it in a headlock. He quickly escapes and looks toward Tate. Tate stares with wide eyes, which suddenly glow red. The demon shrieks and coils back, disappearing. Tate's eyes returns to normal and he shakes his head. Tommy turns back toward Tate.}  
  
Tate: Y-You're . . .  
  
Tommy: A werewolf? *inspects himself, then looks back at Tate* Yeah. But I'm a good guy. I do this kinda stuff all the time.  
  
Tate: You actually—You actually fight those things a lot?  
  
Tommy: Not just demons, but yeah. You did, too, though. You're a warlock.  
  
Tate: I'm a what?  
  
Tommy: A warlock. You have powers—sorta.  
  
Tate: Wow.  
  
{Tate moves out from behind the stall door, leaning against the wall and soaking in the information.}  
  
Tommy: I guess that scraps my starting over with a clean slate plan. *thinks for a minute* You wanna go on patrol with me?  
  
{Tate stares at Tommy, his mouth agape and his brows furrowed.}  
  
Scene: Cemetery, Night  
  
{Tommy (wolfed out) walks through the cemetery. Tate is nearby, looking around with curiosity.}  
  
Tate: Are you sure we should be here?  
  
Tommy: Yeah. This is the perfect place for vampires.  
  
Tate: Vampires!?  
  
Tommy: It's okay, though. If any vamps show up, use this.  
  
{Tommy hands Tate a stake, and Tate takes it, the pointed end facing him. Tommy turns it around.}  
  
Tommy: The pointy end goes in the vampire's heart, okay?  
  
Tate: You mean, we're actually going to be stabbing people with these things?  
  
Tommy: Just vampires.  
  
Tate: And we used to do this?  
  
Tommy: Not technically. You've done it longer than me. Ever since you were a kid, you were stakin' vampires.  
  
Tate: *pause* What exactly led to that? I mean, how'd I find out?  
  
Tommy: Er—You kinda—  
  
{Three vampires suddenly jump out of nowhere, hissing and lunging at them. Tommy gets in a fighting stance and stakes one of them, getting hit by another. The other vampire dives toward Tate, tackling him to the ground. Tate's eyes widen and he screams, kicking the vampire away and holding the stake up awkwardly.}  
  
Tate: Er, Tommy? *ducks as the vampire swings* Shouldn't we have brought Merton along or something? I mean, you said he was the brain and all.  
  
Tommy: Bring Merton? *hits a vampire* Nah. He doesn't like going up against vampires. *pause* Or anything, really. Now that I think about it, though, we probably should've brought Lori along.  
  
{The vampire Tommy is fighting hits him, sending him to the ground. Tate's eyes widen and he backs away from the vampire advancing toward him. His eyes suddenly glow red and the vampire takes a step back in fear. Tate pauses and then gives a small grin, tackling the vampire to the ground as it tries to run away. He jams the stake into the vampire's heart awkwardly and it turns to dust underneath him. As if on cue, Tommy dusts the vampire he's fighting. Tate gets to his feet, brushing dust off of himself and grinning widely from ear to ear, breathing heavily. Tommy turns toward him.}  
  
Tommy: You okay?  
  
Tate: Are you kidding me? I feel . . . I feel great! This is the happiest I've been since I woke up! Did you see the way the vampire just dusted when he staked him?  
  
Tommy: I know, it's cool, isn't it?  
  
Tate: Thank you.  
  
Tommy: For what?  
  
Tate: For making me feel like I belong somewhere.  
  
Tommy: No problem, Tate. *pause* Know what? I bet there's vampires at the morgue. Wanna check it out?  
  
{Tate suddenly furrows his brows. When the camera cuts to Tommy, the bullet wounds in his chest from Impairment (Part One and Two) are there once more, bleeding through his shirt.}  
  
Tate: Tommy, your shirt.  
  
{Tommy looks down at his shirt. The wounds are no longer there.}  
  
Tommy: What? Did I get grease stains on it again? I hate it when that happens.  
  
Tate: No! Don't you—  
  
{The camera zooms in on Tate as images from Impairment suddenly flash by. The image of him shooting Tommy flashes by, and the camera focuses on Tommy as he falls to the ground with wide eyes. The camera cuts back to present time. Tate stares at Tommy, his brows furrowed and his mouth slightly open.}  
  
Tommy: *concerned* What is it?  
  
Tate: I . . . I shot you.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Tate: I had silver bullets . . . and I shot you. I remember it, I—Oh God, what did I do?  
  
{Tate shakes his head and takes a step back. Tommy approaches him.}  
  
Tommy: Look, man, it's cool. That happened a long time ago.  
  
Tate: How can you say that?  
  
Tommy: Look, there was a lot of stuff happening then. I mean, sure, I was angry, but I got over it.  
  
Tate: Did I—Did I do it to anyone else?  
  
Tommy: Well, er . . .  
  
Tate: Tell me the truth.  
  
Tommy: Well, uh, you didn't shoot anyone else as far as I know. Heh.  
  
Tate: Oh God. What else did I do?  
  
Tommy: Tate, maybe you should—  
  
Tate: Tommy, please!  
  
Tommy: *hesitant* You killed some people.  
  
{Images of Tate murdering Jet and a group of teens flash by. Tate shakes his head.}  
  
Tate: No. I remember it all, but . . . You didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Tommy: You just woke up. It's kinda hard to—  
  
Tate: But you didn't tell me!  
  
{Tate points to Tommy accusingly. He suddenly finds his hand demon-like. His fingers have elongated, his skin is red, and he has long, black claws. He stares at his hand in confusion. Images of him staking Friedrich flash by. He shakes his head again and backs up.}  
  
Tate: I have to go.  
  
Tommy: Wait!  
  
{Tate shakes his head and disappears in a burst of flame.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton is sitting at his desk, poring over old tomes. Tate suddenly appears in a burst of flame. Merton jumps.}  
  
Merton: Gah!  
  
{Merton stands up and Tate runs over to him, grabbing him by the shoulders. Merton tenses up instinctively.}  
  
Tate: Merton, you have to help me.  
  
Merton: Heh heh, with what?  
  
Tate: Please . . . I keep seeing things, and I keep remembering things . . . Merton, I've killed people! *pause* Those people in my dream . . . They were my parents. And the boy was me. Are they dead?  
  
Merton: You see, it's complicated—  
  
Tate: Merton, are they dead?  
  
Merton: *pause* Yeah. They are.  
  
Tate: *shakes his head* I keep remembering these awful things I did . . . *furrows his brows* There was a man. He wanted to kill . . . a girl. I killed him. And then . . . Then a dark spirit came over me and got in my head. *eyes widen* And then this.  
  
{Tate holds up a clawed hand. Merton sees it and his eyes widen.}  
  
Merton: You were the one who staked Friedrich!  
  
Tate: What is this, Merton? What does this mean?  
  
Merton: D'I—Well, it could be a rash, heh heh. A little ointment can take care of that in a jiffy.  
  
Tate: Merton!  
  
Merton: What? At least I tried coming up with a good lie.  
  
Tate: I . . . I'm scared. Please, just tell me what's happening to me.  
  
{Merton looks hesitant. Tate suddenly flinches in pain and lets go of Merton, holding his head. He yells out, falling to the ground and lying motionless. Merton stands in the same place awkwardly for a long moment. Finally, he takes a cautious step forward. Tate suddenly sits up, grinning. His skin is red, his eyes are yellow and slit-like, he has fangs, and his ears are pointed. His fingers are much longer than normal, ending with long black claws. He has a long, whip-like tail. He stands up, brushing himself off.}  
  
Tate: *chuckles* Wow, what a memory booster! I remember everything now. *pause* What a complete sap I was. *looks at Merton and grins* Merton! How good to see you!  
  
{Tate approaches Merton and puts his arm casually around his shoulder. Merton stares at him in panic.}  
  
Tate: I cannot tell you how good it is to finally get out of that hellhole of a mind. I told myself I'd get out, and now I'm free! You know what I'd love to do first?  
  
Merton: *pause* Join a monastery and live out the rest of your life in peace?  
  
Tate: Not quite, Merton, but I like your style. *pause* Who am I kidding? You're worse than Dennis Miller. C'mon, pal. Let's take a little trip.  
  
{Tate, with his arm still around Merton, disappears in a burst of flame, taking Merton with him.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy and Lori walk down the street, searching for Tate.}  
  
Lori: How could you lose him?  
  
Tommy: Look, he disappeared on me. I can't sniff him out if he doesn't leave a trail.  
  
Lori: Well, why did he disappear?  
  
Tommy: I dunno; something was funky with his hand. He was remembering stuff—Like when he shot me and when he killed those people.  
  
Lori: This is bad. I mean, he's probably really freaked right now.  
  
Tommy: Well, when you're freaked, who do you go to?  
  
{Lori glances at Tommy.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Tommy and Lori are looking through the lair. Merton is gone.}  
  
Lori: Great. He's gone. He must've went somewhere.  
  
Tommy: But he never goes anywhere, not unless he's hanging with us or going after a girl.  
  
Lori: Then where would he be?  
  
Tommy: Uh, Lori?  
  
{Tommy looks at the floor. Lori looks at it as well. Where Tate and Merton stood before, the floor is scorched.}  
  
Tommy: We have a problem.  
  
Scene: Unknown Home.  
  
{Merton is tied tightly to a chair, struggling to get free. A fire is going in the fireplace. Tate is standing nearby.}  
  
Tate: It's been awhile since I've had a good torture. And it was never so formal, either.  
  
Merton: *hysterical* You can't hurt me! Tommy will find me! Even if you are K'Heshma, you can't beat him!  
  
Tate: You talk big, little man, but where's your prince?  
  
Merton: Prince?  
  
{The door is suddenly kicked open and Tommy and Lori head inside.}  
  
Merton: *pause* My hero.  
  
Lori: Merton!  
  
Tommy: *to Lori* I'll take care of Tate; you grab Merton.  
  
{Lori nods and takes off toward Merton. Tommy growls and runs forward, punching Tate and sending him flying back into the wall. Lori manages to get Merton untied, pulling him back out of the way. He hides behind her. Tommy steps back so that he stands beside them. Tate gets up, wiping away blood from his lip and chuckling.}  
  
Tate: Is that all you've got, Dawkins? I expected better of you.  
  
Tommy: What's wrong with you?  
  
Merton: He was the one who staked Friedrich, Tommy. He's K'Heshma!  
  
Tate: Brilliant deduction, Watson, but you seem to be getting a little cocky for someone who's going to die tonight.  
  
Merton: Ha! You can't touch me. I've got Tommy and Lori here now, and you've gotta get through them first.  
  
Tate: *nods* I guess you're right, Merton. I can't touch you.  
  
{He casually reaches behind him, pulling a red-hot poker out of the fire with alarming speed and launching it at Merton. Caught off guard, the poker impale him through the stomach. Merton yells out and falls over in pain. Lori's eyes widen and she stoops to his side.}  
  
Lori: Merton!  
  
Merton: *flinching* Gah! I can't imagine . . . a greater pain!  
  
Lori: Just calm down, Merton; it's gonna be okay.  
  
Tommy: *growls* I'm gonna kill you!  
  
Tate: Hm. Sounds bloody fun. I'd love to continue this, but I have an errand. Ta!  
  
{Tate waves and smirks, disappearing in a burst of flame.}  
  
A/N: Well, kinda ends abruptly, but I like this chapter. Please drop me a detailed review! 


	7. The Wolf Spectre Part One

The Wolf Spectre  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews again, guys! I'm glad I'm getting some feedback. :) Hopefully everything hasn't been getting too fast-paced, and too Tate-centric. My sincerest apologies for the title. Really, it's the  
content that counts!  
  
Tommy v.o.: Now, I've known Merton for a long time, and I know he can overreact sometimes . . . but this was bad no matter how you looked at it.  
  
Scene: Unknown Home, Where We Left Off  
  
{Tommy and Lori are stooped beside Merton, who lies on the ground in pain, holding onto the poker impaling him through the stomach.}  
  
Merton: Did you see—with the—?  
  
Tommy: Hang on, Merton—We're gonna get help.  
  
{Lori stands up and races to a nearby phone, dialing 9-1-1.}  
  
Merton: *looking at Tommy* Tommy, tell me . . . is it bad? I can't look.  
  
{Merton glances down at his stomach.}  
  
Merton: Gah!  
  
Tommy: Just stay calm, buddy.  
  
Merton: Calm!? You try staying calm with a fire hook sticking through you!  
  
Tommy: Help's gonna be here any minute, okay?  
  
{Merton groans and lets his head fall back.}  
  
Merton: Just kill me now.  
  
Tommy: C'mon, Merton! You're not gonna die. Merton?  
  
{Merton struggles to sit up, grabbing onto the poker tightly.}  
  
Tommy: Maybe you shouldn't be sitting up.  
  
Merton: Quick; I'm gonna need something to stop the bleeding. I'm takin' it out.  
  
{Merton gets ready to tug hard on the poker. Lori rushes forward and grabs his hands.}  
  
Lori: Oh no you don't!  
  
Merton: *struggling* C'mon, guys!  
  
{Merton slows down his struggling, finally passing out and falling back onto Lori.}  
  
Lori: Merton?  
  
Tommy: Aw, man, he needs help. What happened on the phone?  
  
Lori: The ambulance is on its way. They said we shouldn't move him.  
  
Scene: Large Castle  
  
{Max sits in his large chair once more. Tate appears in a burst of flame.}  
  
Tate: Oh great. Forgot about the whole "being hired out" thing. *sigh* What the hell do you want?  
  
Max: *pause* You're K'Heshma?  
  
Tate: You sent for me, didn't you? If not, don't waste my time, because I couldn't care less about your problems.  
  
Max: As you wish. I'll get right to the point, then. I want the Chosen gone. More specifically . . . I want the vessel dead, and the Chosen banished for good.  
  
Tate: You're in luck, mate. Our agendas seem to coincide.  
  
Max: We have a problem, however. The vessel can't be killed, because if his life is in danger, the Chosen will show up and, ultimately, destroy you.  
  
Tate: Oh, don't be such a pessimist. He can't kill me. *grins* Besides. I have something a little more creative in mind.  
  
Scene: Hospital Room  
  
{Merton is lying in bed, out cold. Tommy sits in a chair nearby, half- asleep. Tate suddenly appears in a burst of flames. Tommy's eyes widen and he stands up, growling.}  
  
Tommy: What are you doing here?  
  
Tate: Relax, Tommy. You're acting like I've committed murder.  
  
Tommy: Because you have.  
  
Tate: *rolls his eyes* It's not like I killed Merton. Yet. Speak of the devil! *looks at Merton* He doesn't look his usual sickly self. How about we wake him? I'd love to taunt him.  
  
{Tate takes a step toward Merton, but Tommy grabs him by the arm, his eyes glowing yellow.}  
  
Tommy: Unless you want your head separated from your body, you'd better leave Merton alone.  
  
Tate: Ooh, scary. I'd better run, then. I'll be seeing you, Tommy.  
  
{Tate smirks and pulls away from Tommy, disappearing. Tommy sighs and falls into the chair again, rubbing his eyes. He reaches down beside the chair, picking up a small bottle of soda and taking a drink.}  
  
Voice: Tommy?  
  
{Tommy looks over at Merton, whose eyes are half-opened.}  
  
Tommy: *gives a small smile* Hey, Merton.  
  
Merton: I made it?  
  
Tommy: Yeah. How ye' feelin'?  
  
Merton: Unfortunately, still like a guy who got impaled with a red-hot poker. But, I can't complain. Where's Lori?  
  
Tommy: She went to get something from the snack machine. Just sit tight—I'll get her.  
  
{Tommy gets up, heading for the door. He stops as he's in the doorway, furrowing his brows and taking a step back. He shakes his head.}  
  
Tommy: Whoa . . .  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Tommy: Nothin'. Just still kinda tired, is all.  
  
{He takes a step forward, furrowing his brows and passing out.}  
  
Merton: Tommy?  
  
{Tate suddenly appears beside Merton's bed. He puts a hand to Merton's head.}  
  
Tate: Take a nap.  
  
{Merton passes out. Tate grins and approaches Tommy, stooping down beside him. He puts out his empty hand, turning it and suddenly revealing the amulet from The Monster in Me in his hand. A red glow surrounds the amulet, shooting out of it and hitting Tommy. Tate stands up, chuckling and disappearing.}  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{Tommy stands in complete darkness, looking around in confusion. Many people with suitcases are filing through a doorway.}  
  
Tommy: Where am I?  
  
{A large podium suddenly appears in front of him, and Death appears.}  
  
Death: *raspy* Thomas Dawkins . . . your time has come.  
  
Tommy: Death? *grins* Long time no see, man! How's the whole songwriting thing goin'?  
  
{Death removes his hood.}  
  
Death: *normal voice* Ah. Tommy. I didn't realize you were the same guy who has evaded me twice. The songwriting's great! Actually, a company wants to use the song your friend wrote for a television show. They need a theme song.  
  
Tommy: That's cool. *looks around* So what am I doin' here? I mean, I've gotta get back to the hospital. Merton probably freaked when I passed out.  
  
Death: I'm afraid you can't go back.  
  
Tommy: What do you—*realization dawns* Hey wait a minute, Merton gave you that song so you wouldn't have to take my soul!  
  
Death: Yes, and I kept my word. However, your time has come. I mean, seriously this time.  
  
Tommy: What? Why? I just passed out!  
  
{A large black book appears on the podium and Death opens it. He puts on a pair of reading glasses, flipping through pages and coming to a stop.}  
  
Death: Ah! Right here. Thomas P. Dawkins. We have you under poison.  
  
Tommy: What!? I was poisoned!? Wait a minute, wait a minute—I've gotta get back! They need me!  
  
Death: Sad, I know, but there's nothing I can do.  
  
Tommy: *shakes his head* I've gotta get back. I've got unfinished business.  
  
{Death sighs and the podium and book disappear. He claps his hands and a door appears.}  
  
Death: That'll take you back.  
  
Tommy: *pause* What? It was that easy? I mean, I've got a couple of flashbacks handy if you need any more convincing.  
  
Death: You said the magic words: unfinished business. Now, you can't enter the world of the dead until that business is finished.  
  
Tommy: But what happens to me after?  
  
Death: You pass on. Now get a move on. I'm expecting Mr. Dingle in ten minutes.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Death: Good luck.  
  
{Death opens the door and shoves Tommy inside, slamming it shut.}  
  
Scene: Hospital Room  
  
{Merton wakes up again, furrowing his brows and rubbing his temples. He looks around the room.}  
  
Merton: What a weird dream . . .  
  
{He looks over at the chair beside the bed. The soda bottle is still sitting on the ground. Merton furrows his brows. A bright, white light suddenly appears in the middle of the room and Tommy falls out just before it disappears again. He looks himself up and down and inspects his surroundings, grinning.}  
  
Tommy: I'm back! Merton, you'll never guess what just happened!  
  
{Merton furrows his brows and looks in Tommy's direction. Tommy approaches Merton.}  
  
Tommy: Dude, I just died and went to Limbo or whatever. But, I said I had unfinished business, and Death sent me back!  
  
Merton: That's weird.  
  
Tommy: I know, it's like—  
  
Merton: He had that drink in my dream, too.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Merton: Maybe he left for a minute or something.  
  
Tommy: Who?  
  
{Footsteps are heard and Tommy turns to face Lori, who has a small bag of chips in hand.}  
  
Tommy: Lori, you're here! I was just telling Merton that—  
  
{Lori continues walking, passing right through Tommy. Tommy furrows his brows and turns to face his friends.}  
  
Tommy: What the . . .? *inspects his hands* No way. *eyes widen* I'm a ghost! *pause* Then where's my body?  
  
Scene: Hospital, Lobby  
  
{Tommy (or his body), his brows furrowed, steps out from behind a corner. He continues walking, looking around in confusion. He suddenly stops beside an emergency fire extinguisher case, glancing his reflecting in the glass. He grins.}  
  
Tommy's Body: I'm free!  
  
{He laughs happily and races out the door.}  
  
Scene: Hospital Room  
  
{Lori is sitting beside Merton in Tommy's chair. Tommy stands nearby, looking around helplessly.}  
  
Tommy: This was helpful. How am I supposed to finish my business if I can't even touch anything?  
  
Lori: It's probably just a coincidence.  
  
Merton: Coincidence? I dream about Tommy—and please don't take that out of context—and everything is exactly like it was in the dream? The soda was right there, and Tommy said you were out getting a snack.  
  
Lori: Well, if Tommy passed out like you said he did, then wouldn't he be here?  
  
Merton: *sigh* I guess you're right.  
  
Tommy: Guys, I'm right here! *sigh* This is useless!  
  
{Tate suddenly appears in a burst of flame. Lori jumps and stands up, getting in a fighting stance. Merton's eyes widen.}  
  
Tate: Y'know, the boss gets so pissed if I'm not quick about murdering people. He's always in such a hurry. Honestly, doesn't the man do anything creative?  
  
Lori: Don't even think about trying anything, Tate.  
  
Tate: Too late.  
  
{Tate walks forward, hitting Lori hard. She flies back, hitting the wall and getting knocked unconscious. Tate turns toward Merton.}  
  
Tate: I'll deal with her later. Now what to do with you . . .?  
  
{Tate shifts to demon form, grinning again. Tommy's eyes widen.}  
  
Death's Voice: I'm expecting Mr. Dingle in ten minutes . . .  
  
Tommy: He's gonna kill Merton!  
  
{Tommy looks around helplessly.}  
  
Tommy: I just wish I could do something!  
  
Merton: Please don't kill me! Er—How about another poker? I can deal, just miss the vital organs again, heh heh.  
  
Tate: No, thank you. Sounds fun, but I have other plans that involve you dead. So you can kiss yourself goodbye, Merton.  
  
Tommy: *furrows his brows* Wait a minute . . .  
  
Scene: Flashback, Interior of New Evil Werewolf Syndicate Headquarters, "Thanks"  
  
{Sloane leans into Merton's coffin, kissing him. A glow surrounds Merton and he wakes up and smiles. Tommy stands up and runs over to Merton.}  
  
Merton: I possessed Sloane and kissed myself back to life!  
  
Scene: Hospital Room, Present  
  
{Tommy's eyes widen in realization and he grins.}  
  
Tommy: That's it!  
  
{Tate growls and lunges at Merton. With lightning fast speed, Tommy dives at Tate, going inside him. Tate, instead of landing on the bed, jerks to the side, landing hard on the ground. Merton furrows his brows and sits up with a struggle. Tate's eyes widen and he stands up, furrowing his brows and looking around.}  
  
Tate: Someone's not supposed to be in there.  
  
{Tate's manner suddenly changes and he faces Merton.}  
  
Tommy: *using Tate's body* Merton, can you hear me?  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Tommy: *using Tate's body* Merton, Tate's gonna kill you! He already killed me.  
  
Merton: *furrows his brows* Who are you?  
  
{Tommy (using Tate's body) starts to open his mouth to speak when Tate grits his teeth, yelling out.}  
  
Tate: Get the hell out of my body!  
  
{He jerks forward, but stands his ground. A glow suddenly surrounds him and Tommy falls out of him suddenly, hitting the ground hard. Tate looks back toward Merton.}  
  
Tate: Your little ghost friend is gone now.  
  
Tommy: Crap; what am I gonna do now?  
  
Tate: Bye-bye, Merty.  
  
{Tate forms an orb of light in his hands. Merton's eyes widen. Tommy dives toward the bed, landing on Merton.}  
  
Tommy: *using Merton's body* Uh . . . Shoot, what's the spell . . .? Chupa . . . Chupacabra, chilemala . . . Chucala!  
  
{He holds out Merton's hand and a blue light shoots out, hitting Tate and sending him flying back. Tate furrows his brows, getting to his feet. Nearby, Lori winces and holds her head, sitting up. Tate shoots at Merton and Tommy (using Merton's body) dives out of the bed, falling on the ground.}  
  
Tommy: *using Merton's body* Er—Suprenta!  
  
{Tate furrows his brows, disappearing. Lori gets to her feet and Tommy leaves Merton. Merton, now back in control, takes Lori's offered hand and stands up.}  
  
Merton: Did you see that?  
  
Lori: Yeah. You totally creamed him, Merton!  
  
Merton: It wasn't me—Someone or something possessed me and said the spells!  
  
{Merton shakes his head and takes a step back.}  
  
Merton: And I'm nauseous.  
  
{Merton holds his stomach and starts to fall over, but Lori helps him keep his balance, helping him to the bed.}  
  
Lori: So what are we gonna do?  
  
Merton: I suggest we hold a séance, and—  
  
Lori: I mean, about Tate. He's trying to kill us, Merton.  
  
Merton: Exactly. Whoever possessed me possessed Tate, too, and they said Tate killed them. My guess is that one of his victims is protecting people from him, and that's why they possessed me and said those spells!  
  
Lori: So you're saying that you had a guardian ghost or something?  
  
Merton: Possibly, and that's exactly why we're gonna hold a séance.  
  
Lori: *pause* Here? Merton, are you sure this is a good idea?  
  
Merton: I'm positive. I need you to get some supplies from the lair and find Tommy.  
  
Tommy: *smiles* Great, they're gonna—*eyes widen* Wait a minute, she's gonna find my body!  
  
Scene: Mall  
  
{Tommy's body is walking through the mall, looking around him with fascination. He spots Becky sitting on a bench alone, looking sad, and grins, approaching her. She looks up.}  
  
Tommy's Body: Becky! Long time no see!  
  
Becky: *pause* Tommy?  
  
Tommy's Body: Not really. You probably don't remember me.  
  
{Tommy 's body sits down next to Becky casually.}  
  
Tommy's Body: You can call me . . . Flem. I used to take up camp in your body, but, uh . . . Now I'm free! I have my own body, and I'm in total control.  
  
Becky: *eyes widen* You mean—You're that demon freak that was inside me?  
  
Flem: Exactly. It was cool while we were together and all, but I've gotta say, I like this a whole lot better.  
  
Becky: *stands up* Ew! I was possessed by some dork named Flem?  
  
Flem: Possessed isn't technically the word. More like—Merged with. But we had to split, baby.  
  
Becky: You might look like Tommy, but you're still gross. How exactly do you look like him anyhow?  
  
Voice: Hey, Tommy.  
  
{The two of them turn to face the group of girls from Becky's school. They grin at Flem. The head girl (a blonde) glances at Becky with disgust.}  
  
Blonde: Er—Hey, Becky.  
  
{The girls snicker and leave, bursting into giggles of laughter. Becky stares after them with a hurt expression. Flem stands up beside Becky.}  
  
Flem: They seemed nice. *glances at Becky* What's the matter, Becky?  
  
Becky: Look, I don't need my ego deflated anymore, okay? So just leave me alone!  
  
Flem: *glances at the girls, then back at Becky* You guys don't exactly get along, do ye'?  
  
Becky: Well, no, but—  
  
Flem: Let me handle it.  
  
Scene: Mall Parking Lot, Night  
  
{Becky rushes to keep up with Flem. The girls are talking nearby.}  
  
Becky: Wait a minute, Flem; what are you doing?  
  
{Flem wolfs out, chuckling and ignoring Becky. He approaches the girls.}  
  
Flem: Excuse me. I don't believe we placed an order for a gaggle of sluts. We're gonna have to return it.  
  
{The girls see him and scream. He growls and laughs, and they take off. He starts to go after them, but Becky grabs him by the arm.}  
  
Becky: What the hell was that?  
  
Flem: What? I was scaring them. C'mon, let's go catch up to 'em and waste 'em.  
  
Becky: What? No! *sigh* They'll never talk to me after this!  
  
Flem: I don't understand. Don't you hate them?  
  
Becky: Well . . . Kinda.  
  
Flem: Then what's the problem?  
  
Becky: Look, they're popular, okay? If I'm friends with them, I'm popular too. Right now, I'm labeled loser of the year. *pause* Plus, you know, killing is wrong and stuff. And you still haven't told me how you look like Tommy! I mean, you even turn into a werewolf like him.  
  
Flem: *shrugs* Beats me. First, I'm stuck in that amulet, then next thing I know, I wake up in this body in a hospital.  
  
Becky: *eyes widen* Tommy was in the hospital?  
  
Flem: Not like that. On the floor. I was in this guy's room . . . What's- his-face . . . Marvin or something? Your brother.  
  
Becky: The freaker was in the hospital?  
  
Flem: Yeah. So?  
  
{Becky doesn't reply and takes off.}  
  
Flem: What?  
  
{Flem sighs and takes off after her.}  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know, kinda weird place to stop the chapter. Sorry it took so long in getting this chapter out (I know, I know, "But, Lupa, you always take forever to write a chapter!"), I've just had major writer's block. I'm better, though. :) Hopefully part two will be better. Please drop me a detailed review! 


	8. The Wolf Spectre Part Two

The Wolf Spectre (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: I'm trying as best I can to keep the plot moving along without rushing  
it, so hopefully I'm doing a decent job. Thanks!  
  
Bacner- I'm glad to know that you like The Series, but you should know that you (not directly, mind you) are part of the reason I put it on hiatus. Why didn't you review? It . . . I dunno, bothers me that it took a hiatus to get you to review just once. I know other people do it, too, and if you're  
reading—Be loyal readers! Review!  
  
I know it sounds stupid, but authors do like getting feedback. Positive feedback, even. ;) When you work on something for a long time, it's nice to  
come home and find an e-mail telling you what others thought of it. I really am sorry I acted like such a jerk, but I hope holding back got my  
point across. If not, sorry again . . . I tried making a point, anyway.  
  
To conclude so you can actually read what you came here for, I'd just like  
to assure you guys that even though I was frustrated, and I may have mentioned some names here, none of this was personal. I understand people can't devote their lives to a fan fic. Heck, a lot of you probably stopped  
reading for a while because I wouldn't get off my butt and finish a chapter. I was just frustrated, is all. So we can forget this happened and  
move on. :) Enjoy.  
  
Scene: Hospital, Hallway  
  
{Becky is hurrying through the hallway. Flem follows her, looking bored.}  
  
Flem: This place again? Why d'we have to come back here?  
  
Becky: Because my brother's here, you loser!  
  
Flem: So?  
  
{Becky sighs and rolls her eyes.}  
  
Flem: *sigh* What happened to you, huh? You used to be fun.  
  
Becky: Fun? *stops and turns to face him* When you were with me, when was it ever fun?  
  
Flem: Ooh! That one time you attacked The Factory and started threatening people. And then you kicked Tina's ass! That was great. I'm telling ye', Becky, this dimension is so much cooler than the one I was stuck in before. There's so much potential, and you're wasting it on being nice and stuff. It's boring.  
  
Becky: I can't believe you! You sound like Mommie Dearest.  
  
Flem: Not really. I have no problem with dirt. *grins* Or dirty girls.  
  
Becky: Ew!  
  
{Becky looks at him with disgust and shakes her head, turning away and heading down the hallway again. Flem starts to follow her when Lori grabs him. He turns to face her.}  
  
Lori: There you are, Tommy. Merton's got this whole, I dunno, séance thing going, and—Well, I'll explain all the details on the way.  
  
Flem: But I'm not—  
  
{Lori doesn't hear him and continues down the hall. Flem shrugs and follows her.}  
  
Scene: Hospital Room  
  
{Becky storms into the room. Merton yells out in surprise and winces, holding his stomach. Tommy is nearby, sitting in a chair. When Becky storms in, he jumps in surprise as well, falling through the chair onto the floor.}  
  
Merton: Becky?  
  
Becky: Freaker, why the hell didn't you tell me you were hurt?  
  
Merton: It's kinda a recent thing, so—  
  
{Becky, now right beside him, grabs onto him by the front of his hospital gown. He looks in pain, but can't escape her grasp.}  
  
Becky: I don't care, freaker! I was worried! What's gonna happen when everyone at school finds out? They already think I'm a loser; now they're gonna think my brother's in a gang or something!  
  
{She lets go and he falls back.}  
  
Becky: *sigh* What happened, anyway?  
  
Merton: Tate kinda went evil again and impaled me with a poker.  
  
Becky: *looks worried, then disgusted* Ew!  
  
Merton: Gee, sis', thanks for the support. By the way, while you're busy not having visions preventing these things, I think I should mention Tate tried to kill me again here, only a ghost came and saved me.  
  
Becky: A ghost?  
  
Merton: Yeah. Lori's getting some supplies so we can hold a séance. As much fun as being possessed by a ghost is, I'd rather we knew more about them before they go all Exorcist on me again.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Lori steps inside, turning on the light and looking around. Flem follows behind her.}  
  
Lori: Merton said he had the stuff in one of his cabinets . . .  
  
{Flem takes a step forward, but suddenly stops when Tate appears in the air, falling to the ground with a thud. Lori turns around and gets in a fighting stance. Flem looks at Tate curiously as he groans and gets to his feet.}  
  
Tate: Bloody hell! I hate it when I do that. *looks at Flem* You! I have to talk to you.  
  
Lori: Tate, what are you—  
  
Tate: Lori, piss off. We've got men things to do.  
  
Lori: You—  
  
{Tate holds out his hand, causing Lori's mouth to disappear. Her eyes widen and she touches the spot where her mouth used to be. Tate points to a chair and it pulls up behind Lori, causing her to fall into it. He turns back to Flem.}  
  
Tate: How the hell did you do it?  
  
Flem: Do what?  
  
Tate: Don't give me that crap. I sensed you, Tommy! How the hell did you possess me at the hospital?  
  
Flem: Wrong guy. *holds out his hand* Name's Flem.  
  
{Tate doesn't take his hand, but suddenly starts to chuckle.}  
  
Tate: Oh, that's rich!  
  
Flem: What?  
  
Tate: This whole thing! When I put you into Tommy, instead of melding with him—You kicked him out! That is bloody priceless!  
  
{He glances at Lori.}  
  
Tate: Well, looks like I did a better job than I thought. Of course, now that I know about Tommy possessing me, he can't do it again. *turns to Lori* I'll be killing Merton now.  
  
{He chuckles and disappears. Lori's mouth reappears and she gets out of the chair angrily.}  
  
Flem: Huh. Wonder how he does that teleport-y thing, with—  
  
{Lori punches him and he takes a few steps back, holding his nose.}  
  
Flem: What the hell was that about?  
  
Lori: You've got ten seconds to explain yourself before I do it again.  
  
{Flem puts his hands out in defense and takes a step back.}  
  
Flem: Hey, hey! I'll talk! Yeesh. All I know is, I was stuck in this amulet, and then I was in this body.  
  
Lori: What'd you do with Tommy?  
  
Flem: Look, I honestly don't know what happened to the guy! *pause* That, uh, that Tate guy said that I kicked him out.  
  
Lori: *furrows her brows* Kicked out. *eyes widen* Tommy's the ghost!  
  
{Lori races out the door. After a few moments, she returns and grabs Flem, dragging him with her.}  
  
Scene: Hospital Room  
  
{Merton is still in bed, sitting up. Becky is standing nearby. Tommy is sitting in a chair, rubbing his eyes.}  
  
Becky: You have no idea how much my day has sucked.  
  
Merton: No idea. I don't have pressing issues like if I should crimp my hair or not. I only got impaled!  
  
Becky: Look, Freakenstein, don't try the whole pity thing on me. This is all your fault! I mean, first my friends ditch me because you're my brother, and then that demon guy that you supposedly got rid of shows up and ruins my chances of ever becoming popular again!  
  
Merton: Hey, don't—Wait, the demon guy?  
  
Becky: *crosses her arms* His name's Flem or something. He looks like—  
  
{Suddenly, the lights flicker and the ground shakes. Becky holds her arms out to keep her balance. Merton furrows his brows. Tommy stands up. Tate appears, his eyes glowing red. He grins.}  
  
Merton: Not this again!  
  
Tate: *sigh* Dingle, don't step on my glory. Besides, third time's the charm, am I right?  
  
Merton: *folds his arms* Just try to kill me. You can't do a thing! I've got a ghost on my side who has a grudge against you.  
  
{Tommy grins. His grin fades when Tate chuckles in amusement.}  
  
Tate: I've got news for you, Merton. Casper's not just a random victim. And he can't do a thing now, because I know who he is.  
  
Becky: Look, this looks like something personal, so I'll just—  
  
{Becky starts for the door, but Tate holds out his hand, sending her back into the chair Tommy was sitting in before.}  
  
Tate: No. Stay. I can have a lot of fun with the both of you. *looks between Merton and Becky* Brother and sister, destined to die together. Has a poetic ring to it.  
  
Merton: *laughing nervously* Lori and Tommy are on their way here as we speak, so even if you can stop the spirit like you say you can, we still have backup.  
  
Tate: Oh really, now? I wouldn't too sure about that. In fact, I'm pretty sure that Tommy is dead.  
  
{Tommy starts angrily toward Tate, but Tate snaps his head in Tommy's direction.}  
  
Tate: Isn't that right, Tommy?  
  
{He holds out his hand and Tommy is surrounded by a glowing red bubble. He touches the bubble, but can't get through the force field. The camera cuts to everyone else's POV. A large red bubble is surrounding Tommy, but he can't be seen. Tate murmurs a few words in Latin and a blue glow takes the shape of Tommy. The glow disappears and Tommy is now in plain sight.}  
  
Merton and Becky: Tommy?  
  
Tommy: *presses his hands against the force field* You guys can see me?  
  
Merton: How did—With the—Huh?  
  
Tate: Like I said, your ghost was no random victim.  
  
Becky: You killed Tommy?  
  
Tate: Not technically.  
  
{Tate turns to Tommy.}  
  
Tate: You might have had this whole superhero thing going on when you were alive, but this is my town now. Watch and learn, wolf boy.  
  
{He turns toward Merton, approaching him slowly, transferring to demon form. Merton watches in fear, starting to get up when Tate holds out his hand and he freezes in place. He snaps his hand back and Merton jerks back on the bed, lying down.}  
  
Tate: Let's see . . .  
  
{He puts his hand to Merton's stomach. He shakes his head, moving his hand to a different part of his stomach. He continues this process until Merton winces.}  
  
Tate: Ah. So that must be where I hit you. Must hurt terribly.  
  
{He lifts a clawed hand, forming it into a fist and punching into Merton's stomach. Not only does he hit Merton right on the spot, but his hand sinks into the wound, disappearing into Merton's stomach. Merton yells in pain. At the same time, Becky and Tommy scream. Tate, in enjoyment, moves his hand around in Merton's stomach, moving closer so that his face is inches from Merton's, which is contorted in pain.}  
  
Tate: Tell me, Merton, is it good for you?  
  
{Tate twists his hand inside Merton hard and Merton yells out again. Becky screams.}  
  
Becky: Stop it!  
  
{Tate moves away from Merton, but keeps his hand in place. He looks toward Becky, his smile widening. He takes his hand out, now covered in blood. Approaching Becky, he holds out his hand.}  
  
Tate: Is it too scary for you, dear? I don't see why you're so worried. You should be happy I'm going to kill you tonight. What do you have to look forward to? Your prince is dead, your brother's dying . . . those friends you cared so much about, they don't care. They won't save you. You have no one.  
  
{Tate puts his bloody hand to Becky's face. Her eyes well up with tears. Suddenly, the door bursts open and Lori rushes inside, followed by Flem.}  
  
Flem: Sweet, a party! *pause* Becky?  
  
Becky: *furrows her brows* Flem?  
  
{Flem and Lori notice the red bubble, with Tommy inside.}  
  
Lori and Flem: Tommy?  
  
Tommy: What the—?  
  
Tate: Bloody hell.  
  
Lori: *gets in a fighting stance* It's over, Tate.  
  
Tate: Eat me, Baxter.  
  
Lori: Eat this.  
  
{Lori approaches Tate and kicks him hard, sending him to the ground. The bubble around Tommy disappears. Merton and Becky suddenly find themselves able to move again. Merton grabs his stomach and Becky stands up. Tate stands up angrily, grabbing Lori by the throat and lifting her into the air.}  
  
Becky: *looks at Flem* Don't just stand there! Do something!  
  
Flem: Pfft! Forget that. I'm outta here.  
  
{Flem turns to walk away. Lori kicks Tate, causing him to let go.}  
  
Tommy: Not so fast!  
  
{Tommy runs toward Flem.}  
  
Tommy: Now get out of my body.  
  
{Tommy reaches toward Flem, his hands going through him. He appears to grab something inside of Flem, pulling out a transparent demonic creature. Tommy's body falls to the floor. Flem (the demonic creature) growls at Tommy.}  
  
Flem: Now you're gonna pay!  
  
{He swings at Tommy, but he ducks, letting go of Flem and diving into his body. Flem shrieks, disappearing in a flash of red light. Tommy (now in his own body) gets up and growls, wolfing out.}  
  
Tate: Oh bugger. Not you again.  
  
{Tommy lunges at Tate, punching him hard. Tate laughs, wiping blood from his lip.}  
  
Tate: You're gonna have to do better than that.  
  
{Tommy lifts up his paw, holding up the amulet. Tate's eyes widen.}  
  
Tate: How did you get that?  
  
Tommy: Merton, now!  
  
{Tommy tosses the amulet. Tate reaches for it, but Becky tackles him to the ground. Merton reaches a bloody hand into the air, miraculously catching the amulet. Still in pain, he manages to repeat what he read in The Monster in Me. Tate grins.}  
  
Tate: You expect to trap me in there?  
  
Tommy: Not exactly.  
  
{A red glow surrounds Tate and he yells out, falling to the ground. The glow hits the amulet, then fades away. Merton, now exhausted, passes out, and the amulet falls to the floor. Tate is now on hand and knee on the ground, in human form. He looks up and holds out his hand, but nothing happens.}  
  
Tate: You . . . You can't . . .  
  
{His expression changes from confusion to horror, and he stares at his bloody hand.}  
  
Tommy: It's power transference, Tate. You're just a human now.  
  
{Tate looks back up at Tommy, fearful. He shakes his head, getting to his feet and running out the door.}  
  
Lori: You got rid of him!  
  
Becky: And you're back!  
  
{Tommy takes a step back, shaking his head and rubbing his temple.}  
  
Tommy: You guys should, uh, you should check on Merton.  
  
Lorri: *furrows her brows* Tommy?  
  
{Tommy doesn't reply and collapses to the ground. Lori rushes over and stoops down beside him.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, what's going on?  
  
Tommy: I can't stay, Lori . . . That was part of the deal, I guess. I guess . . . I finished whatever I needed to do . . .  
  
{The room darkens and a swirling vortex suddenly appears. Death leaves the vortex, holding out his hand.}  
  
Tommy: I guess that's my ride.  
  
Death: Actually, *takes his hood off* no.  
  
Tommy: *lifts up his head and furrows his brows* What?  
  
{Merton, who is still lying on the bed, snaps his eyes open and lifts up his head.}  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Death: Well, er . . . You're not gonna die just yet, Tommy.  
  
Tommy: *sitting up* What do you mean?  
  
Death: It turns out there was a . . . mix-up, of sorts. You weren't poisoned. Your drink contained a strong sedative . . . That's all. Someone else was destined to die.  
  
Tommy: *furrows his brows* Then who was poisoned?  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Izzy talks to an attractive girl, who looks suspiciously like a vampire.}  
  
Girl: You know . . . I like you. I think we should go someplace more private . . .  
  
Izzy: Sweet! *pause* Aren't ye' gonna finish your drink?  
  
Girl: Sure. *grins and eyes his neck* I'm parched.  
  
{Izzy grins and then suddenly collapses. The vampire girl looks down at him in surprise. Izzy's ghost appears and he looks down at his body.}  
  
Izzy: *sigh* Not again!  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
{Tate, disheveled and frightened, crawls on the ground. He suddenly stops and looks up. Tina stands before him. She rolls her eyes and holds up the amulet.}  
  
Tina: Looky what I found. Now quit being such a baby, Foreground. We've got work to do.  
  
{Tina smashes the amulet and a red light leaves it, hitting Tate and sending him flying back. He gets up, now in demon form. He growls as his eyes glow red.}  
  
Tina: This time, we're playing by my rules.  
  
A/N: :D I'm actually rather proud of this. Part One didn't do it for me, but I like this second half, if you don't mind me saying so. Anyway, please drop me a detailed review! 


	9. Paint the Chapel Red

Paint the Chapel Red  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Whee! More chapters. I hope these next chapters aren't too  
disappointing . . . Anyway, enjoy, and don't forget to review!  
  
Stormy- Tate's evil because he's not the same as Friedrich. :P Friedrich  
kinda mellowed out because he was hired out. Why wasn't Tate hired out? Tommy was kinda busy taking Merton to the hospital, and you know, dying and all. Now that they used the amulet, they think Tate isn't K'Heshma anymore.  
  
Bacner- Flem was sort of a comic relief/plot device/continuity. When Becky was bitten in another dimension, turning her all demon-y, she was only half demon. When Merton transferred her demon side (Which is, you know, Flem.) into the amulet, she was human again. When Tommy dies, his body's empty, so he's basically a shell. So when Tate intended to turn Tommy demon, he gave  
Flem his own body. Er—Make sense? Hope it does. I don't know if Flem'll  
return, seeing as he, you know, dissipated into nothing without a body. In case you didn't get it, Merton used the same spell on Tate that he did  
on Becky. He transferred Tate's powers into the amulet. He was a human temporarily, but when Tina broke the amulet, she gave him his powers back.  
  
Scene: Graveyard  
  
{Merton is running at top speed, looking behind him every once and awhile. Behind him, Tate is following, gliding toward him menacingly. He goes at normal speed, but seems to still be catching up to Merton. The camera cuts to Merton, who is still running for his life. He trips over a tombstone, but when he falls to the ground, he suddenly finds himself in the lair. He gets up and turns around, yelling out. Tate stands in front of the door, floating above the ground. Tommy and Lori stand behind him on either side of the door, unmoving, their faces emotionless. Tate glides toward Merton, but Tommy and Lori make no move to help him.}  
  
Tate: Nowhere to run, Dingle.  
  
Merton: Please . . .  
  
{Merton nervously backs up, tripping and falling to the ground. He starts to get up, suddenly grabbing his stomach. He holds up a now bloody hand, revealing his wound bleeding again. Tate transforms into his demon self, swooping down on Merton and plunging his hand into his chest. He takes his hand out violently, holding Merton's heart.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton screams and sits up in bed, gasping for air.}  
  
Scene: Small Church  
  
{Tables are set up, piled with boxes. A few men are moving around with more boxes and decorations of sorts. Merton stands nearby, leaning against the wall, half-asleep. Tommy comes inside and sets a box down. He looks at Merton and furrows his brows.}  
  
Tommy: You look dead.  
  
Merton: Ironic, considering that's coming from a guy who recently passed away.  
  
Tommy: Sorry; you just look really beat. You sure you should be out of bed?  
  
Merton: Yeah, I'll be fine. I've just had trouble sleeping lately.  
  
Tommy: Nightmares again? [notices a few men walking by with boxes] Hey, uh, just set those down right there. I need to look through them. [turns back to Merton] Like I said, nightmares?  
  
Merton: Exactly. It's like everywhere I turn, I think I'm gonna run into him and get stabbed to death, lynched, and/or maimed.  
  
Tommy: I don't think you have to worry about it. I mean, the guy doesn't even have powers anymore.  
  
Merton: Tommy, he's killed people way before he went all demon-y.  
  
Tommy: Relax, Merton. I'm not gonna let Tate kill you. [glances to his right] Hey, wait, how many of those did we order?  
  
{He rushes over to some men with more boxes. Merton sighs. After a few minutes, Tommy makes his way back over to Merton.}  
  
Merton: I can see where my problems might be overshadowed by the pressing issue of what color the napkins are.  
  
Tommy: Sorry, Merton; you know the wedding's in a week. I can't let anything go wrong. [grins and sighs] I've been waiting for this moment for twelve years.  
  
{He looks at Merton, who looks around nervously.}  
  
Tommy: Look, Merton, don't worry about it. Tate's not gonna do anything.  
  
Merton: But he could! [sigh] I wanna be all supportive for the wedding, but I can't help but have this lingering feeling that he's gonna do something. He's not like the run-of-the-mill demon that we fight on a daily basis. He's a vicious, cruel monster.  
  
Scene: Restaurant  
  
{The restaurant is fairly decent, and mostly empty. Tate sits at a table, looking at Tina with faint interest.}  
  
Tate: All right, we've arranged this little meeting. I'm not in the mood to stuff my face and make small talk. So just come right out with it. Otherwise, thanks for the power boost, and have a good life.  
  
Tina: Look, don't take it the wrong way. I'm not on the side you think I am—I just need you with powers if you're gonna help me.  
  
Tate: And what makes you say I'll help you?  
  
Tina: Personal interest.  
  
Tate: Oh? So tell me, what's a goody-two-shoes like you doing making deals with demons? I thought you had that whole hero thing going on.  
  
Tina: Look, I'm not a hero. Awhile back, I joined the Order of Hades. I was gonna turn Tommy over to them, like they've gotten you to do.  
  
Tate: Let me guess. Your undying love and devotion stopped you and now you're torn between the sides?  
  
Tina: Guess again, jerkwad.  
  
Tate: Okay, say I believed this much of the story. You turn over Tommy—What's in it for you?  
  
Tina: That's my own business. Besides, I'm not turning him in, and neither are you.  
  
Tate: Really? You're boring me already.  
  
Tina: I think you'll wanna listen to this. I was going to turn him in—But now I've been stalling. I need you to help me protect him, from the Order, from anything.  
  
Tate: Why would I do that? Because you gave me my powers back? Please.  
  
Tina: Look, you're one of the most powerful people I can get.  
  
Tate: So explain to me why I'm going to help you?  
  
Tina: Look, if the Chosen is destroyed for good—and that means Tommy's dead, too—then the Order of Hades takes over.  
  
Tate: Yeah? So? I couldn't care less.  
  
Tina: Wrong, Foreground. They won't be needing us to help them once they've taken over. When they rule the world, they'll wipe out mankind.  
  
Tate: So let it happen. I'm looking forward to it.  
  
Tina: You don't get it, do you? If they kill humans, they'll kill anything with human blood. They'll wipe out humans—but they'll also wipe out half- breeds. That includes werewolves—and whatever the hell you're supposed to be. We're not full demon, and the end of the world means the end of us too. Believe it or not, that Chosen guy's gonna be the one who saves our asses. We've just gotta save his first.  
  
{Tate looks thoughtful.}  
  
Tate: You have a point, short stuff. [sigh] I can kill him after he saves the world, though, right?  
  
Tina: Whatever.  
  
{Tate hesitantly puts his hand out.}  
  
Tate: You've got yourself a deal.  
  
{Tina grins and shakes his hand.}  
  
Scene: Church  
  
{Tommy is looking through boxes. Stacey enters, smiling at Tommy. They both hug.}  
  
Stacey: Sorry I'm late. I was at the bridal shop getting the dress fit.  
  
Tommy: Any chance I'll get to see a preview?  
  
Stacey: Use all the charm you like, Tommy; you'll still have to wait like everyone else.  
  
{Stacey turns and opens a box, taking out a delicate china plate and inspecting it carefully.}  
  
Stacey: So you've told everyone about the rehearsal tonight, right?  
  
{Tommy smacks himself on the head and sighs.}  
  
Tommy: Sorry, Stacey. I meant to! I just got caught up with all the preparation.  
  
Stacey: Tommy, what if people made plans already?  
  
Tommy: My fault, I know. I'll just go and—  
  
Stacey: No, it's fine. I'll call everyone up.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Max is talking with a green demon.}  
  
Max: I hired you to kill the vessel. Instead, you attack a Girl Scout. Mind explaining?  
  
Green Demon: I was hungry, okay? Look, I'll get the vessel tonight.  
  
Max: I'm afraid that's not good enough.  
  
Green Demon: Look, we can work this out like sensible—  
  
{Max quickly grabs onto the demon by the throat.}  
  
Max: I don't like you. You're stupid, and you're a minion. That makes you expendable. I see no future use of you for the Order. And you know happens to useless people who think they mean something?  
  
{He squeezes hard, tearing off the demon's head. The demon's body falls to the ground. Max drops the head casually.}  
  
Max: All that good treatment gets to their heads.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton lies on the couch, watching TV. Lori is sitting into a chair nearby, her feet propped up on a small table.}  
  
Lori: Wow.  
  
Merton: I know; I didn't think Bruce Willis was dead when I saw it the first time either.  
  
Lori: No, not that. I was thinking. I mean, Tommy's getting married in a week.  
  
Merton: Shocking, I know. I was sure all of his relationships were doomed. Seriously, I held a pool and lost fifty bucks.  
  
Lori: I just hope nothing goes wrong.  
  
{Merton sighs and smacks Lori over the head. Lori punches him and he yells out, gripping his stomach. Her eyes widen.}  
  
Lori: Oh, sorry! I forgot! [changing back to angry] Now what was that about?  
  
Merton: [collecting himself] You jinxed it.  
  
Lori: What?  
  
Merton: You said, "I hope nothing goes wrong." Every time we say that, something does go wrong!  
  
Lori: It'll probably end up just like it used to. You know, something evil kidnaps Stacey. Isn't that how it went?  
  
Merton: True. [grins] I hate to admit it, but I kinda miss the old days. You know, where it was just Tommy fighting a bad guy and me hiding in a corner. We were like an evildoer-fighting duo. Plus, you know, I didn't have people impaling me.  
  
Lori: Well—  
  
{Lori is cut off when there's a knock at the door. Merton jumps in surprise, gingerly touching his wound. He winces and nods toward Lori, and she heads for the door. She opens it, revealing Stacey outside.}  
  
Lori: [mildly surprised] Stacey?  
  
Stacey: Er—This is Mervin's house, right?  
  
Merton: [carefully sitting up] That'd be me. So what brings you here?  
  
Stacey: Well, I tried calling Lori's house and got no answer. Guess that's because she's here. Um, I tried calling here, too, but you didn't pick up.  
  
Merton: [furrows his brows] [eyes widen] Oh! That's because I unplugged the phone. It kinda, er, hurts my ears.  
  
Lori: [raises an eyebrow] Hurts your ears?  
  
{Merton shrugs, coughing and kicking a black spell book out of sight.}  
  
Merton: So, what'd you need, Stacey?  
  
Stacey: Just wanted to remind you that the rehearsal dinner is tonight at seven.  
  
Merton: Right. Be there with bells on.  
  
{There's an awkward silence.}  
  
Stacey: I'll, um, see you there then.  
  
{Stacey turns for the door, but stops as she's reaching for the knob. She turns toward Merton again.}  
  
Stacey: By the way, Melton, I've been meaning to ask you. Is there any chance I could borrow your copy of Melmoth the Wanderer? I was gonna check it out at the library, but I'm kind of a slow reader.  
  
Merton: [surprised] You want to read Melmoth the Wanderer?  
  
Stacey: Already have. I just haven't had the time to buy a copy yet.  
  
Merton: Hang on.  
  
{Merton gets up, making his way to the bookshelf and taking a book out. He hands it to Stacey and she grins.}  
  
Stacey: Thanks. I'll return it as soon as I'm done.  
  
{Merton nods and Stacey leaves. He grins.}  
  
Merton: I know I'm supposed to hate her given my nonconformity to society, but that was so cool! I wonder if she's read The House on the Borderland.  
  
Lori: [rolls her eyes] Whatever. I'm gonna go home and get ready.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Stacey walks down the street alone, talking on a cell phone.}  
  
Stacey: Yeah, I just told your friends Martin and Lori about the rehearsal. [grins] Tommy, you can't see the dress until the ceremony. Well, you'll just have to use your imagination. Oh! Before I forget, I have to stop at the bridal shop again before I come back. pause I know it's almost seven. I'll be there on time, I promise. [grins] Love you, too.  
  
{She hangs up the phone, continuing on her way. She walks off screen, and the camera pans over to some trees nearby. Max stands in the shadows. He grins.}  
  
Max: He loves her. [chuckles] This is too good.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton is alone, now dressed in a tuxedo. He tries to spike his hair with his fingers, but it flops down messily.}  
  
Merton: [sigh] I wish I had more gel. Stupid medical bills!  
  
{He glances down at the spell book he kicked earlier, which is sticking out from under the couch. He looks around and picks it up, opening it and reading a spell. A bottle of gel appears in his hand. He grins.}  
  
Merton: I'll just borrow this.  
  
{He winces and looks down at his stomach. Blood is staining through his shirt. He sighs.}  
  
Merton: Aw, man! That'll never come out!  
  
{He sighs again before fainting.}  
  
Scene: Church  
  
{The tables are set up and decorated neatly. Many people in formal wear gather around. Tommy (now in a tuxedo) greets people casually. Sally and Bob Dawkins approach him.}  
  
Sally: There you are!  
  
{They grin and Sally hugs Tommy warmly.}  
  
Sally: So, where's the lovely bride?  
  
Tommy: She got held up. She's gonna be here any minute, though.  
  
Sally: Well that's good. looks around This is nice. [looks at Bob] I remember our wedding.  
  
Bob: [grins] Ah, yes—  
  
Sally: We never had a rehearsal dinner. [looks at Tommy] We got hitched last minute in Vegas. [looks back at Bob] Remember, honey? [laughs] We were so wasted!  
  
{Sally continues laughing with an obviously fake smile, turning and walking away.}  
  
Bob: [sigh] Sweetie, don't do this!  
  
{Bob chases after Sally. As Tommy watches them go, someone taps him on the shoulder. He turns around to face Lori (who's now wearing a blue dress). He grins.}  
  
Tommy: Lori! I thought you weren't gonna show.  
  
Lori: Are you kidding? You're getting married in a week. I wouldn't miss this for the world.  
  
Tommy: So where's Merton?  
  
Lori: Probably still getting ready. You know how he gets.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton wakes up, sitting up and rubbing his head. He wipes away a bloody nose and stands up, using his desk for balance.}  
  
Scene: Bridal Shop  
  
{Stacey opens the door to a room. She turns to face a young brunette girl.}  
  
Girl: Stacey, we're closing. I know we're friends and all, but I'm supposed to close tonight.  
  
Stacey: [checks her watch] I should be going . . . I've just gotta try the dress on again. I mean, just to be sure.  
  
Girl: You've tried it on a million times already.  
  
Stacey: Please? I promise I won't be long.  
  
Girl: [sigh] I'll be waiting out here when you're ready.  
  
{Stacey grins and enters the next room.}  
  
Scene: Dinner Rehearsal  
  
{Tommy and Lori are talking with an older couple. The older couple, as if on cue, leaves just as Merton shows up, now in a new tuxedo.}  
  
Tommy: Hey!  
  
Merton: [grins] Better late than never, right? I thought I was gonna show up in the middle of it.  
  
Tommy: Eh, Stacey's a little late. You're fine.  
  
Lori: [looks Merton up and down] What happened to that other tux you rented?  
  
Merton: What? [pause] Oh! Slipped in the mud. I had to rent this one last minute. Heh heh.  
  
Tommy: [not paying attention, looking across the room] Hey, it's Swampy!  
  
{Tommy grins and walks off screen. Lori raises an eyebrow and looks at Merton.}  
  
Merton: An old friend from previous adventures. You wouldn't know him.  
  
{Lori shrugs. The camera pans over to the other side of the room, where Tina and Tate stand, also in formal wear.}  
  
Tate: Why the hell are we here?  
  
Tina: To keep a close watch on Tommy. You know how the Order likes destroying parties.  
  
Tate: Tina, the Order likes destroying anything that's capable of being destroyed.  
  
Scene: Bridal Shop  
  
{Stacey is now in the next room, standing in front of a large mirror with her wedding dress on. She grins and twirls around happily. As she spins, Max suddenly appears behind her, grinning.}  
  
Scene: Dinner Rehearsal  
  
{Tommy checks his watch and looks around.}  
  
Scene: Bridal Shop  
  
{Stacey suddenly eyes Max in the mirror and she yells out, turning around to face him.}  
  
Stacey: Who are you?  
  
Max: I'm a friend of Tommy's.  
  
Stacey: [pause] Oh! This is about the rehearsal dinner, isn't it? Let me just get changed and I'll head over.  
  
{She waits for a moment, but he doesn't move.}  
  
Stacey: You might want to wait outside the room while I change.  
  
{Max says nothing. Stacey starts to walk toward the door, but he steps in front of her. He grins, shifting into a hideous demon, no longer resembling himself. Stacey screams and turns the other way, running away. Max snarls and runs on all fours toward her, grabbing her by her feet and tripping her. She kicks at him desperately.}  
  
Scene: Rehearsal Dinner  
  
{Tommy checks his watch again. Lori approaches him.}  
  
Lori: She's still not here?  
  
Tommy: Yeah. I'm not too worried, though. She'll show. [grins] We're gonna get married.  
  
Lori: Yeah, I noticed.  
  
Tommy: I mean, I've been waiting all my life for this. I'm the luckiest guy in the world.  
  
Scene: Bridal Shop  
  
{Max bites into Stacey's leg. She screams in pain, beginning to cry in terror. She scrapes at the ground, trying to crawl away, but he drags her toward him, tearing at her dress and slashing at her. Cut to the rehearsal dinner. Tommy talks with Merton and Lori happily. Cut back to the bridal shop. Stacey screams louder, reaching out to grab something. Max stands up, picking her up by the shoulders and holding her inches from his face.}  
  
Stacey: Please . . .  
  
{Max chuckles and slits her throat. Her eyes widen, and he drops her, leaving her on the ground and she chokes and gags. He shifts back to his human form, leaving the room silently.}  
  
Scene: Rehearsal Dinner  
  
{Tommy holds a cell phone to his ear. He sighs and hangs up.}  
  
Tommy: She's not answering. I'm going to the bridal shop. Maybe she's still there.  
  
{He turns and heads out the door. Tina waits a moment and follows him. Tate sighs and follows her. The camera pans over to Lori, who furrows her brows and looks at Merton.}  
  
Lori: Was that Tina and Tate?  
  
Merton: [not paying attention] Hm?  
  
Lori: I don't like the looks of this. Whatever they're gonna do, it's not good.  
  
Merton: What? Who?  
  
Lori: C'mon.  
  
{Lori grabs a confused Merton by the hand, pulling him out the door.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Rain is pouring down and lightning strikes. Tommy hurries down the street, going off screen. Behind him, Tina and Tate follow, trying to remain inconspicuous. They walk off screen. Behind them, Lori and Merton show up, running from streetlamp to streetlamp, trying to stay hidden. They also walk off screen. Cut to Tommy he looks around and spies the bridal shop, heading inside. Cut to Tate and Tina, who are stopped and arguing with each other.}  
  
Tate: This wasn't my bloody stupid idea! I say we kill him now.  
  
Tina: And what, wait for the apocalypse? We can't let him get killed, you idiot! [looks around] [sigh] Great. Now we lost him.  
  
{Cut to Merton and Lori. Merton desperately tries to keep up with Lori, panting and holding his stomach.}  
  
Merton: Lori . . . I don't think . . . I should be running . . .  
  
Lori: Merton, we've gotta make sure Tommy doesn't get attacked or something.  
  
{Merton nods and promptly passes out. Lori looks back and skids to a stop.}  
  
Lori: Merton?  
  
Scene: Bridal Shop  
  
{The shop is dark and gloomy. The eerie silence is broken when Tommy opens the door and bells jingle merrily. He looks around curiously.}  
  
Tommy: Hello? [furrows his brows] Is anyone here?  
  
{He continues deeper into the store, glancing at the register. Behind the counter, an arm sticks out on the floor. Tommy cautiously turns to look behind the counter. The arm belongs to the girl from earlier, who lies on the ground, eyes wide. Tommy's eyes widen and he stoops down, checking her pulse. He quickly pulls away and stands up, backing away. He looks around the store desperately.}  
  
Tommy: Stacey?  
  
{He furrows his brows and looks at the counter again, where a note lies. He takes the paper, unfolding it.}  
  
Tommy: [reads] The dressing room.  
  
{He drops the note and rushes toward the door, thrusting it opens quickly. He immediately takes a step back and gasps.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Lori is stoops beside Merton. Blood is now staining through his tuxedo. He slowly opens his eyes.}  
  
Merton: What happened?  
  
Lori: You passed out. looks at his wound I thought you were healing up.  
  
Merton: I am.  
  
Lori: [furrows] her brows You look worse. C'mon, we're gonna take you back to the hospital.  
  
Scene: Bridal Shop  
  
{Tommy stands in the doorway, numb. The camera slowly pans out, revealing Stacey still lying on the ground. Her eyes are wide, but she lies motionless and stiff. Her dress and the floor are stained with blood. Tommy shakes his head and rushes toward Stacey, stooping down and picking her up. He gently shakes her.}  
  
Tommy: Stacey? Stacey! Stacey, please, don't do this!  
  
{He begins to tear up and he shakes her again. Gently, he brushes her hair out of her face. He shakes his head.}  
  
Tommy: We're gonna get married, Stacey. Please.  
  
{Stacey remains motionless. Tommy begins to sob, letting his head fall onto her shoulder as she lies in his lap. He glances at her hand, where her ring still is, speckled with blood. Tommy's crying recedes and his eyes glow yellow. He lifts up his hand and stares at it begins to become more and more wolf-like.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tina and Tate are still arguing. They're cut off by a loud, painful howl. Cut to Lori and Merton. Lori has Merton on his feet, and he uses her for support. Blood from his wound begins to stain Lori's dress. The howling is heard and they furrow their brows, looking around. Suddenly, Tina and Tate run on screen.}  
  
Lori: You two!  
  
Tate: Oh, stuff it, Lori. I'm just playing along with this until the apocalypse comes.  
  
Tina: Seriously, you have to run.  
  
Lori: We're not running from you two!  
  
Tina: Not us. Tommy.  
  
{Growling and snarling is heard as Tommy (in full wolf form) runs on screen. He stops growling and howl at the moon, turning to look at the four of them angrily.}  
  
Merton: That thing is Tommy!?  
  
Tina: He didn't tell you?  
  
{Tommy jumps toward them and, caught by surprise, Lori, Merton, and Tina dive out of the way, falling to the ground. Tate remains standing about three feet away from Tommy, looking bored and rolling his eyes. Tommy dives toward him. His expression remains the same and he disappears just in time, reappearing on the other side of him.}  
  
Merton: Uh, Tina? Sorry to tell you this, but that's not Tommy. Besides the obvious giant wolf thing, Tommy doesn't try to kill us!  
  
{Merton yells out when Tommy runs toward them. Lori grabs him, pulling him out of the way and to his feet. They run toward the bridal shop and run inside, followed by Tina, Tate, and Tommy.}  
  
Scene: Bridal Shop  
  
{Lori, Merton, Tina, and Tate run inside. Tate slams the door shut and locks it, sighing in relief and leaning against it. Tommy's paw breaks through the wood and reaches inside, ripping Tate's sleeve and cutting his shoulder. Tate's eyes widen and he yells, falling to the ground. He quickly gets up and vies out of the way as Tommy breaks the door down. Lori, Tina, and Merton scream. Merton backs away and trips, falling down beside the checkout counter. He comes face to face with the young girl's corpse. He screams and gets up. Lori grabs him.}  
  
Lori: Merton—  
  
{Lori sees the girl and screams. The two of them run for the dressing room, slamming the door shut. They lean against the door, breathing heavily. They see Stacey and yell out.}  
  
Lori: Did Tommy do all this?  
  
Merton: [pause] Of course! It makes sense now!  
  
Lori: It does?  
  
Merton: [nods] Someone's killed Stacey, and now Tommy's wolf side has completely dominated over his human side. That's why he's trying to kill everyone! His human side can't control his wolf side! It's almost completely comatose. [pause] That, or Tommy went psycho and killed Stacey and that girl out there.  
  
Lori: [ignoring the last comment] So how do we get his human side back out?  
  
Merton: I don't know.  
  
{The door is suddenly thrown open, throwing the two of them forward. Merton lands in a corner, wincing and holding his stomach. He sits up and his eyes widen as Tommy stalks slowly into the room. Tommy starts toward Merton, but he suddenly stops in his tracks. The camera pans to the floor. Stacey still lies on the floor, but now beside her lies Lori, who was knocked unconscious when the door was broken down. She and Stacey are both laying the same way. The blood from Merton's wound is spread on Lori's dress, similar to the way Stacey's blood is spread. Lori groans and starts to slowly move her hand. Cut to Tommy, who is no longer growling. He backs up, looking in pain, and falls to his side. He slowly forms back in human form, now naked and sobbing on the ground. Merton remains leaning against the wall, unsure of what to do. Fade to black.}  
  
A/N: Hope it wasn't too rushed. Anyway, please drop me a review! Thanks. :) 


	10. Reprise

Reprise  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Sorry the chapters have been so depressing lately. Really, I'll try to make them cheerier! Granted, it might be a little while until Tommy gets back in the full swing of things, but I'll work on getting other characters  
to act cheerier.  
  
URGH! Let me just say that I do not like the new editing feature of ff.n at ALL. I can't use those star thingies in my stories anymore to distinguish the actions from the dialogue. So, from now on, actions in the middle of  
dialogue are distinguished [like this].  
  
Stormy- Tate and Tina were still in the shop, I suppose, probably out of the way somewhere. Where they went wasn't really important to the scene,  
though. Assume they made it out alive. ;)  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Merton and Lori are walking down the road together. Dark clouds are gathering in the sky.}  
  
Merton: [pause] Nice night.  
  
Lori: [not paying attention] Yeah.  
  
Merton: So, uh, I was planning on going to the lair and watching some old horror movies after my shift at Magicks Incorporate. Care to join me?  
  
Lori: Sorry, Merton. I've got some things to do.  
  
Merton: Oh.  
  
{They continue on in awkward silence.}  
  
Merton: So—  
  
Lori: Have you heard anything from Tommy?  
  
Merton: Eh, he moved back in with his parents for a little while. Since then, he's been in his room, as far as I know. He won't pick up the phone.  
  
Lori: I don't get it.  
  
Merton: Well, when someone is grieving, they tend to isolate themselves.  
  
Lori: Not that. I mean, Tommy tried to kill us, but Mack never showed up. I mean, isn't that what he does when someone's in trouble?  
  
Merton: True, but as I recall, when Tommy got possessed by that demon awhile back, Mack jumped into other bodies until Tommy went back to normal.  
  
Lori: [shrugs] That could be why he didn't show up, I guess. [pause] [sighs and stops] This is so stupid!  
  
Merton: [stops] What?  
  
Lori: I mean, I know what it's like to lose someone really close to you, but this has gotta stop. I mean, Tommy hasn't even talked to us for weeks. He has to move on. This whole pitying thing is really getting old.  
  
Merton: Well, I mean, I would have appreciated at least a "Get Well" card from him when I was recovering, sure, but you can't blame him.  
  
Lori: [sigh] I'm sorry, Merton. I just didn't know Stacey well enough to think about her death all the time.  
  
Merton: That's just it. I mean, I knew her longer than Tommy did. Well, knew of her, anyway. It's just hard letting go sometimes.  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{People cheer happily. Merton squeezes his way through the crowd and to the bar, worn out but grinning.}  
  
Merton: Drinks all around! My treat.  
  
{The people cheer more. Merton glance around him and holds out his hand under the bar. Green sparks fly. Drinks suddenly appear on the bar, but nobody seems to notice that they came out of nowhere. People grab their drinks and head for the dance floor. Merton grabs his own drink and grins at the waitress at the bar, a young woman with curly brown hair.}  
  
Merton: Hey, sweet thang.  
  
Waitress: [rolls her eyes] Please.  
  
Merton: Name's Merton Dingle. Merton J. Dingle.  
  
Waitress: [pause] [eyes widen] Merton?  
  
Merton: That's my name; don't wear it out.  
  
Waitress: Merton, it's me, Heather! Heather Barnes. I joined the Gothic Fantasy Guild, I think . . . Freshman year? I had to move away because my dad got transferred on business.  
  
Merton: [pause] Oh, I remember you! You were the girl who wore the goggles all the time?  
  
Heather: [laughs] That was me. I never thought I'd be seeing you again. You look great.  
  
Merton: [grins] I feel great. Life's never been better for me.  
  
Scene: Tommy's House, Exterior  
  
{Tate leans against an iron fence, looking bored.}  
  
Tate: What a miserable existence. Protecting this wanker when I could be out doing fun things, like stealing candy from a baby—or hiring out someone to do it for me. [sigh] Can I go on break?  
  
{The camera pans over to reveal Tina standing nearby.}  
  
Tina: No.  
  
Tate: And why not?  
  
Tina: Because if something happens to Tommy, then it's our butts on the line.  
  
Tate: You have fun, then.  
  
{Tate starts to leave.}  
  
Tina: Stop.  
  
{Tate jerks back suddenly, sighing.}  
  
Tate: Do you have to do that?  
  
Tina: I figured you'd to back out of this. Well tough luck, loser. As long as I work for the Order, and as long as you're hired out by them, you have to do whatever I say. That means no killing and that means protecting Tommy. Now keep watching.  
  
{Tina walks off screen.}  
  
Tate: Where are you going? Tina! [sigh] Bugger.  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Merton and Heather are still talking.}  
  
Heather: Oh yeah! And then she asked you if you'd always been that cute? [laughs] What was her deal, anyway?  
  
Merton: Well, I have to deal with these things, given my infamous Dingle charm.  
  
{Under the bar, Merton's hand sparks, and suddenly the music changes from a loud, upbeat song, to a slow, romantic one.}  
  
Heather: [smirks] You do seem to have that something extra. So what have you been up to nowadays?  
  
{Merton opens his mouth to speak, but winces and looks down at his stomach. Blood starts to show through.}  
  
Merton: Heh heh. I've gotta go.  
  
{He laughs nervously some more and takes off, leaving a confused Heather.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Merton holds his stomach as blood starts to leak through his fingers. He staggers down the street.}  
  
Merton: I don't understand. I should have healed by now!  
  
Scene: Outside Tommy's House  
  
{Tate still stands nearby. Merton staggers on screen.}  
  
Tate: Well look what the cat dragged in.  
  
{Merton, still holding his stomach, continues on his way without looking at Tate.}  
  
Tate: What, no witty comeback? You bring shame to heroes, Merton.  
  
Merton: [still not looking at Tate] Tate, I'm not in the mood.  
  
Tate: Oh, really? I'm so very sorry. Here's an apology, and please do enjoy my complimentary fruit basket.  
  
{Merton ignores him and continues past him. As he's going, Tate grabs him by the shoulder.}  
  
Tate: Hang on, Dingle, I'm not—  
  
Merton: [stops] I warned you.  
  
{Merton turns around, his eyes glowing red, and, with lightning speed, shoots an orb out at Tate, hitting him and sending him flying into the air. He's falling straight toward the top of the iron fence, when he holds out his hands and barely catches himself, stopping in midair just inches above the sharp top of the fence.}  
  
Tate: Bloody hell!  
  
{Tate rolls in the air, rolling away from the fence and falling to the ground hard.}  
  
Tate: That's it! I'm through with this load of unending garbage!  
  
{He gets to his feet and holds out his hand, coming face to face with Merton. Both of them have their hands out with glowing red orbs forming inside them. Both of their eyes are glowing as well. They both look surprised, and their eyes return to normal and the orbs fade away.}  
  
Both: You have powers?  
  
Tate: What in the bloody hell are you doing practicing black magic?  
  
Merton: Me? What about you? We took your powers away from you!  
  
Tate: I got a little help. What about you?  
  
Merton: Did some reading.  
  
Tate: Yeah, well you'd better have learned how to resurrect yourself, because I'm gonna kill you in a few seconds for that stunt back there!  
  
Merton: My stunt? You wouldn't leave me alone!  
  
Tate: What? So that warrants you trying to kill me!? And they call me the insane one!  
  
Merton: [furrows his brows and steps back] Oh God . . . You're right. I would've killed you.  
  
Voice: [mockingly] I would've killed you! Poor little Tate, the mean man would have killed you!  
  
{Laughter fills the air and Tate sighs, turning to face Tate #2.}  
  
Tate: I thought I got rid of you.  
  
Tate #2: Relax, Tate. I'm here to help us.  
  
Tate: Yeah?  
  
Tate #2: Dingle can't control the magic. Pretty soon, it's gonna consume him like it consumed you.  
  
Tate: So?  
  
Tate #2: So, if you can't kill Tommy . . . Why not make him [jabs his thumb at Merton] do it instead?  
  
Tate: [grins] That's perfect.  
  
Merton: Who are you talking to?  
  
{Tate looks toward Merton, then beside him where Tate #2 once stood. No one is there.}  
  
Tate: Er—[turns to Merton] No one.  
  
Merton: Tate, I—I'm sorry. I know you're evil and all, but you could have been just a normal guy again.  
  
Tate: Merton, I'll never be normal. I might become powerless, but never normal. That's beside the point, though. Don't worry about it. [furrows his brows and looks at Merton's stomach] That looks painful.  
  
Merton: It is. It was especially painful when you gave it to me.  
  
Tate: Oh yeah; I did do that, didn't I? Well, all the past should be behind us. I don't think we should be enemies anymore.  
  
Merton: What? You hate me, though.  
  
Tate: Who said I hated you?  
  
Merton: I kinda figured you did when you impaled me with a red-hot poker.  
  
Tate: That? Pfft! Who hasn't been impaled before, anyway?  
  
Merton: Then you stuck your hand in my wound and played around with my insides in what can only be described as a freakish form of Operation.  
  
Tate: You don't want that to come in the way of a friendship, do you?  
  
Merton: Tate, it got infected. [pause] Then I started picking at it and it turned sorta green, and then—  
  
Tate: Okay, so maybe I kinda did treat you like dirt. Remember, Merton: All wounds heal.  
  
{Tate waves his hand and Merton's wound disappears. Merton looks at his stomach, then up at Tate, grinning.}  
  
Merton: That was so cool! How did you do that?  
  
Tate: A little trick I learned after the millionth near-fatal wound I got. [pause] [grins] You want me to teach you how?  
  
Merton: Would I!? Of course! [shakes his head] Oh wait. No. Tate, can't you see what's happening? I tried to kill you back there!  
  
Tate: Merton, you know what your problem is? You're too uptight. It's hard to control the magic at first, but you get used to it. I mean, look at me.  
  
Merton: But you're an evil demon psychopath.  
  
Tate: Yeah, true, but I have control now. It's not like I go around murdering at random anymore.  
  
{Tate grins, levitating a few feet from the ground, but acting as if he's still on his feet.}  
  
Tate: I mean, it's not like I won't, but now murdering is more like . . . a job. I do it when I have to, and I get it done. Look, the point is, I can control it. And I can help you control it too.  
  
{Tate holds out his hand.}  
  
Tate: Deal?  
  
{Merton hesitantly shakes Tate's hand, then grins.}  
  
Scene: Tommy's House  
  
{Sally Dawkins hesitantly approaches the door to Tommy's room. She gently knocks on the door. She waits for a long while, with no response.}  
  
Sally: Sweetie, I have the table set for dinner. Are you going to join us tonight?  
  
{There is no response.}  
  
Sally: I fixed your favorite. [pause] Okay then, Tommy. I'll just . . . bring a tray up later and leave it at the door for you when you're ready.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tate cackles and holds out his hand. A beggar is standing nearby, and the coins in his can fly out of it and into Tate's hand. Merton looks from the beggar to Tate.}  
  
Tate: [noticing Merton's look] What? It's not like he needed the encouragement to just loaf around anyway. He should get a job like any other person.  
  
Merton: But you don't have a job.  
  
Tate: Not a paying one, anyway. [grins] Here we go!  
  
{Tate stops. Merton turns to see Tate grinning at a store.}  
  
Merton: The antiques shop. So?  
  
Tate: They get an awful lot of money off antiques.  
  
{Merton furrows his brows and Tate turns and grins at him.}  
  
Merton: [pause] [realization hits him] Now wait a minute, Tate, I never agreed to—  
  
Tate: Merton, you said you wanted to learn more, right? Well, this is what I like to call an opportunity.  
  
{Tate forms an orb in his hand and shoots at the store, blasting away the door. An alarm is set off. He turns to Merton.}  
  
Tate: See? Relax, Merton. It's not like we're killing anyone.  
  
{Merton grins. A man runs out of the store with a shotgun.}  
  
Tate: Would you like the honors?  
  
Merton: Me?  
  
Tate: No, the Queen of England.  
  
{Merton grins again and holds out his hand, causing the shotgun to fly out of the man's hands and into his own. Merton cocks the gun and points it at the man, who runs away in fear. Merton laughs and shoots, hitting a fire hydrant and sending water everywhere.}  
  
Tate: There we go! Now we're talkin'! See? No one got hurt. Now let's go get the goods.  
  
Scene: The Order's Headquarters  
  
{Max sits in his chair by a desk, his feet propped up on the desk. He holds a book in one hand. The cover reads, "The History of the Order of Hades in Twenty Minutes". Max reads the book carefully, grinning.}  
  
Max: So that's how they did it. How come I didn't find this book before? [shuts the book and laughs] The Chosen can say goodbye.  
  
{The camera pans over to the door. The door is cracked open slightly and Tina peers inside. Her eyes widen and she runs out of sight.}  
  
Scene: Mall  
  
{Merton and Tate are walking through the mall. They pass by a music store and Merton holds out his hand. Music begins to blast from the store.}  
  
Merton: [grins] This is great! I've never felt so alive!  
  
Tate: That's magic for you.  
  
Merton: Not according to Tommy. He was convinced it was gonna go too far.  
  
{Tate stops.}  
  
Merton: [stopping] What?  
  
Tate: And you're just gonna take that?  
  
Merton: Well, yeah, I guess.  
  
Tate: Merton, you can't let Tommy run your life. If Tommy ruled the world, our problems would be a lot worse. The man's a horrible leader. [pause] You know what? I think we should teach him a lesson.  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Tate: Remember when I said murdering being like a job to me?  
  
Merton: No, no, no, no, no! We are not murdering Tommy!  
  
Tate: [sigh] Merton, just do what I say!  
  
Merton: No.  
  
Tate: He'll just keep ordering you around and—  
  
Merton: He's my best friend! [pause] You didn't want to teach me anything. You just acted like my friend so I'd kill Tommy!  
  
Tate: [sigh] Bloody hell! Quit being so difficult and kill him!  
  
Merton: [angry] You lying, deceitful—  
  
{Merton cuts off and doubles over. When he looks up, his eyes are glowing red.}  
  
Merton: Now it's time to show you who has the real power.  
  
{Merton shoots Tate with a red orb of light, sending him flying across the mall and into a hotdog stand. Tate gets up, covered in hotdog buns. He yells in fury and gets up, flying toward Merton.}  
  
Scene: Department Store  
  
{Lori sits in a small office, smiling. An old woman sits at the desk.}  
  
Woman: And why should we hire you?  
  
Lori: Ms. Anderson, I know my records might be a little sketchy, but I promise, I'm Millard's material all the way. I work hard.  
  
Ms. Anderson: And you won't be fiddling around at work, am I correct? I don't take well to young brats who mix work and social time.  
  
Lori: No, ma'am.  
  
{Suddenly, a blast is heard outside. Ms. Anderson and Lori furrow their brows, looking out the office window. Merton goes flying past the window, hitting a rack of clothes and falling to the ground. His eyes are still glowing. Lori's eyes widen and she runs out of the office, running over to Merton. Ms. Anderson follows.}  
  
Lori: Merton, what's going on?  
  
Merton: Out of the way, Lori. I've got some business to finish.  
  
{He gets up, shooting a red orb toward the front of the store. Tate, who stands at the entrance, ducks just in time. The orb hits the wall and blasts away a hole in it. Tate dives to the ground, commando rolling behind a checkout counter. Merton shoots again and hits the counter, blasting it to pieces. A girl at the counter screams and runs away. The counter is completely gone, but Tate is nowhere in sight.}  
  
Merton: What's the matter, Tate? Come out and face me!  
  
Lori: Merton!  
  
Ms. Anderson: You know this delinquent?  
  
Lori: Ms. Anderson, please, this normally doesn't happen.  
  
Ms. Anderson: I should hope not! I do not hire delinquents who socialize with—  
  
Merton: Put a sock in it, grandma!  
  
{Merton holds out his hand and Ms. Anderson goes flying across the room.}  
  
Lori: Merton, stop! What are you doing?  
  
Merton: Proving something.  
  
Lori: What, that you're a psycho?  
  
Merton: That I'm my own boss.  
  
Lori: You've been messing around with black magic again, haven't you? [sigh] This has gone far enough. C'mon. I'm taking you back to the lair.  
  
Merton: No chance, Lori.  
  
{Merton holds out his hand and a rack of clothes flies at Lori. Lori dives out of the way, sticking out her foot and tripping Merton. Merton gets up and holds out his hand again, sending Lori sliding across the room. He turns and flies into the air.}  
  
Merton: Tate, I'm waiting!  
  
{Tate suddenly floats up from behind a rack of clothes.}  
  
Merton: Looks like it's just you and me. Warlock a warlock.  
  
Tate: Merton, I've read every book there is on black magic. You can't beat me.  
  
Merton: Oh yeah? Wanna bet?  
  
{Merton laughs and shoots at Tate, sending him flying into the wall.}  
  
Tate: All right. That's it. I have had it!  
  
{Tate flies back into the air, forming a red orb in his hands. He shoots Merton, hitting him and sending him flying back.}  
  
Tate: I'm tired of this utter bull! You [hits Merton with an orb again] are [hits him again] weak! [hits him again]  
  
{Tate flies at Merton, landing on him and punching him repeatedly. Merton just lies in shock. Suddenly, Lori grabs Tate from behind, pulling off of Merton and hitting him hard in the face. Tate takes a step back.}  
  
Tate: [catching his breath] I'll be back. And when I am . . . [glances at Merton, then at Lori] I'll kill you both.  
  
{He stares maliciously at Lori, disappearing. Lori gets out of a fighting stance and turns toward Merton, stooping beside him. He lies there half- conscious in a bloody pulp. He turns his head toward Lori.}  
  
Lori: Merton?  
  
Merton: I messed up.  
  
Voice: Baxter! Dingle!  
  
{Merton lifts his head up and Lori turns to see Tina. She rushes over to them.}  
  
Lori: What are you doing here?  
  
Tina: Quit the heroics, Baxter. The Order's gonna kill Tommy.  
  
Lori: What?  
  
Tina: One of the guys there, Max—He found the spell used on the last vessel that banished the Chosen from his body. He's gonna cast the spell, and when that happens, it'll kill Tommy.  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
{Max stands beside a cauldron, chanting and stirring it. He places a skull in the pot, continuing his chant. The boiling liquid inside glows green.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tina runs down the street. Behind her, Lori power walks, supporting Merton, who tries his best to keep up.}  
  
Tina: Hurry up!  
  
Lori: We're trying! We—  
  
{They approach Tommy's house. Suddenly, a green light surrounds the house, breaking the windows. The light disappears as quickly as it appeared, leaving the house silent.}  
  
Merton: Tommy!  
  
{Merton pulls away from Lori, running and limping toward the house.}  
  
Scene: Dawkins' Household, Hallway  
  
{Merton runs toward Tommy's door, trying to open it but having no luck. He pounds on it with his hands for a long while, tiring himself out and leaning against the wall.}  
  
Merton: [sigh] Tommy . . .  
  
{There's a short pause and the door creaks open. Merton furrows his brows and turns toward the door. He cautiously approaches and opens it completely, entering the room. Tommy sits on his bed. His belongings are trashed. Merton steps inside and grins.}  
  
Merton: You're alive!  
  
Tommy: Yeah.  
  
{There's a pause and Merton's grin fades. He sighs and approaches Tommy, sitting down next to him on the bed.}  
  
Merton: [looking around] That blast must've really wrecked things.  
  
Tommy: That was me.  
  
Merton: Oh. [pause] [looks at Tommy] I'm sorry about Stacey. But, the important thing is, you're still alive.  
  
Tommy: I guess.  
  
Merton: [pause] [sigh] Things have just taken a downhill turn lately, haven't they?  
  
{There's a long pause.}  
  
Merton: I hear there's a discount at the Hungry Bucket today.  
  
{Merton looks at Tommy. There's a long pause and Tommy looks at Merton, managing a small grin.}  
  
A/N: Wow, Tommy had three lines this whole chapter. :) Anyway, please leave me a detailed review! Thanks! And much thanks for visiting my site. 


	11. Dream a Little Dream

Dream a Little Dream  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! Okay, I'm working on making things  
cheerier—Just be warned, this is not a Cheery!Tommy chapter. Er—Sorta. Hopefully it'll have a nice blend of the depressing stuff I've been writing  
lately and some more lighthearted stuff. Enjoy! Bacner- Tate's evil. ;) He stopped caring about the whole, you know, end of the world thing. The reason he was being all nice around Merton was so he  
could befriend him, and then persuade him to kill Tommy, as he was incapable of doing so while the Order (and, of course, Tina, as she works for the Order) had him hired out. As for if the spell Max cast worked or  
not, you'll have to read this chapter and find out. ;)  
  
Scene: The Hungry Bucket  
  
{Tommy and Merton sit at a table. A bucket of chicken sits untouched between them. Tommy looks uncomfortable.}  
  
Merton: You, uh, you haven't touched your chicken.  
  
Tommy: Sorry. I'm just still getting used to, you know, being out again.  
  
Merton: [pause] If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here.  
  
Tommy: Gotcha.  
  
Merton: I mean, I miss Stacey too. Maybe if—  
  
Tommy: Merton, can we not talk about this?  
  
Merton: But if you talked about it, maybe—  
  
Tommy: I said no.  
  
Merton: Okay . . . New topic. You aren't dead.  
  
Tommy: Gee, Merton, thanks.  
  
Merton: No, I mean, as far as we can tell, the Order of Hades successfully banished Mack from your body. You should be dead. And, for the record, everyone else should be too. I mean, we should be in the middle of a total apocalypse right now.  
  
Tommy: Maybe we just got lucky.  
  
Merton: I'd like to think so, but then things just don't connect . . .  
  
Tommy: I guess. [pause] Uh, listen, Merton, I'm gonna go home.  
  
{Tommy gets up. Merton follows.}  
  
Merton: [sigh] Tommy, I know you don't want to think about it, but the world could be in serious peril. You can't just give up trying to—  
  
{Tommy stops, turns around, and cuts off Merton.}  
  
Tommy: [angry] Trying to what, Merton? Save people? I tried that already. It didn't save—It didn't save her.  
  
Merton: I know you're in grief, but if you don't do something, hundreds of girls just like Stacey will be killed! More importantly, many others—for instance, myself—will be killed, too.  
  
{Tommy sighs and his angry demeanor fades away. He rubs his temple.}  
  
Tommy: I'm sorry, Merton. I just—I'm just tired. Look, just, uh . . . find out all you can about this apocalypse thing. Call me if you find anything, okay?  
  
Merton: Sure.  
  
{Tommy takes in a deep breath and rubs his eyes, turning and starting to walk away. As he does so, a young girl with blonde hair runs into Merton as she walks with her friends. She turns back and glares at Merton, turning and walking away. Merton furrows his brows and looks at the table he was sitting at, finding cockroaches crawling out of the bucket of chicken. He yells out and jumps away from the table. The camera pans over to Tommy, who stops in his tracks. He furrows his brows, but doesn't turn toward Merton.}  
  
Tommy: Merton?  
  
{Merton turns to look at Tommy.}  
  
Tommy: I feel kinda weird . . .  
  
{Merton doesn't have time to reply before Tommy passes out. Merton rushes over, stooping beside Tommy. He reaches toward him when Tommy's eyes suddenly snap open, now green.}  
  
Merton: [pause] Mack?  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Merton: Mack, is that you?  
  
Tommy: Merton, what are you talkin' about?  
  
{Tommy sits up and Merton helps him to his feet.}  
  
Merton: [furrows his brows] Tommy?  
  
Tommy: Yeah. [pause] What's the matter?  
  
Merton: Tommy, your eyes.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Merton: They're green.  
  
Tommy: What do you mean, they're green? My eyes don't turn green unless—[pause] How come I'm still me and not Mack?  
  
Voice: Don't be an imbecile. Mack is gone.  
  
{They turn to face Sarah Parker. Merton sighs and rolls his eyes.}  
  
Merton: Not you again!  
  
Sarah: The feeling's mutual, Mr. Dingle. [turns to Tommy] Mr. Dawkins, I believe an explanation is due.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Lori leaves what appears to be her kick boxing classes. She hears a scream and drops her bag, taking off in the direction of the sound. She makes her way into an alley, where the blonde girl from the Hungry Bucket and her friends surround and girl with black hair.}  
  
Blonde Girl: What's the matter, Sally? Haven't you ever seen a popular person before?  
  
Sally: Please, Rockelle . . .  
  
Rockelle: [sigh] First you rat on me to Mrs. Grews, now you address me by my name? Girls?  
  
{The girls laugh and Rockelle snaps, ending the laughter. She lifts her hand, beginning to chant in Latin. All of a sudden, Lori kicks her from behind, sending her toppling over.}  
  
Lori: Why don't you pick on someone your own size?  
  
{She turns to Sally and holds out her hand, helping her to her feet. She glances at the girls, who stand there in shock.}  
  
Lori: C'mon. Go home.  
  
Sally: Thank you.  
  
{She smiles and runs away. Rockelle gets up.}  
  
Rockelle: Nobody does that to me and gets away with it.  
  
Lori: [turns to face her] Excuse me?  
  
Rockelle: You obviously don't know who I am.  
  
Lori: Rockelle?  
  
Rockelle: [looks at her friends] Girls, I don't like her. She's cramping my style. Time to teach her a lesson.  
  
{The girls form a circle around Lori, holding hands.}  
  
Rockelle and Girls: From the mountains up high to the oceans deep, in your hands we give you to keep, let no soul worry or start to weep, put this girl into an eternal sleep. So mote it be!  
  
{Lori furrows her brows, passing out. The girls let go of each other's hands, laughing and walking away.}  
  
Scene: The Hungry Bucket  
  
{Sarah, Tommy, and Merton sit at a table.}  
  
Sarah: I see you've been quite busy [glances around] fighting evil?  
  
Tommy: Look, just tell us what's goin' on.  
  
Sarah: Very well. As you may know, the Order of Hades rediscovered the spell used on the last vessel. The Fighters' Order has been preparing for this. For centuries, the Order of Hades has managed to stay one step ahead, and we, the Fighters, came to a hard decision.  
  
Tommy: [furrows his brows] Yeah?  
  
Sarah: There were two ways the Chosen could no longer be banished from you. He would either be not in your body at all, or you would have to be the same.  
  
Tommy: What do you mean, the same?  
  
Sarah: As the Fighters' Order created the Chosen, we have resources to change what we did. It was our decision that the Chosen be terminated, and the powers endowed to him be given to someone new. Mr. Dawkins, we chose you.  
  
Tommy: Wait a minute, what are you saying? You killed Mack?  
  
Sarah: The Chosen no longer exists. All his duties are now yours.  
  
Tommy: [stands up] I can't believe you'd do this!  
  
Sarah: Mr. Dawkins, you should be honored you were chosen for this. The Chosen existed for centuries, and now someone with corporeal form has been given his gifts. It's history!  
  
Tommy: If you think just because I got all this shoved on me I'm gonna be all happy-go-lucky, think again.  
  
Sarah: Mr. Dawkins—  
  
Tommy: Don't [mockingly] "Mr. Dawkins" me! You didn't even ask me if I was okay with it!  
  
Sarah: Angry you may be, but you are alive. It's a miracle any of this worked at all. You might not think so, Mr. Dawkins, [stands up] but the Fighters' Order saved your life. We were almost too late. Quite frankly, we are getting tired of the incompetence of you and your ragtag team of delinquents! [lowering her voice] Thanks to the brilliant works of your idiot friend here, [points to Merton] I was called in to investigate. I almost didn't make it back to headquarters in time to cast the spell. And, once again, thanks to these recent actions, the spell didn't have time to finish before the Order of Hades' spell collided with it.  
  
Tommy: [furrows his brows] What?  
  
Sarah: The spell was not complete. The Chosen is destroyed, but all his gifts are not yours. What you have now pales in comparison to what you could have if some things that passed did not. And— forgive my repetition— once again you can thank Mr. Dingle for that.  
  
{Sarah takes in a deep breath and grabs her suitcase.}  
  
Sarah: You have twenty-four hours to train. I will return then and explain to you all the fine print of our contract. Until then, I bid you a good day.  
  
{Sarah turns and walks away. Tommy watches her angrily. Merton looks sad.}  
  
Merton: We'd better get started, then.  
  
Tommy: I'm not training, Merton.  
  
Merton: Tommy, it's my fault that this messed up, and I'm not—  
  
Tommy: It's not your fault. The Fighters and I don't have a contract.  
  
{Tommy doesn't say anything more, walking away and leaving Merton behind.}  
  
Scene: Alley, Dream  
  
{Lori is walking down an alley, her brows furrowed. The alley seems to go on endlessly, and goes so far that it fades into shadow and the end is nowhere in sight.}  
  
Lori: Hello? Is anyone here?  
  
{Suddenly, someone grabs her by the shoulder and she yells out, jumping and turning around. She suddenly finds herself in the halls of Pleasantville High. The person who grabbed her turns out to be Merton. Tommy is beside him. Merton has lots of digging gear with him.}  
  
Lori: Guys, what's going on?  
  
Tommy: C'mon, Lori, you have to help us.  
  
Merton: [grins] We're gonna drill into the Merton J. Dingle Memorial Well! We're gonna find the Pleasantville Strangler again!  
  
Lori: Didn't he possess people and try to kill you guys?  
  
Merton: Yeah! Isn't it cool?  
  
Lori: Sounds great, but I've gotta figure out what I'm doing here.  
  
{Lori turns to walk away, suddenly finding herself at The Factory. She looks around in confusion. The stage is set up. A few people are in the audience. T'n'T are among them.}  
  
Travis: Down in front!  
  
{Lori looks around in confusion, realizing he's addressing her. She raises an eyebrow, but sits down in her seat. On the stage, Merton and Tommy stand in the center, while to the side Stacey lies, unmoving. All of them are dressed in togas. For some reason, Tommy is wearing a propeller cap. Merton rushes over to Tommy, pretending as if he's out of breath and speaking with exaggerated expressions and hand gestures.}  
  
Merton: Thomas! O Thomas, whom next fair Buffy of all the world I loved, and to you put my Playstation in my will, I bring news of fair Stacey's cruelest demise, which did knock against my very heart!  
  
Tommy: Not fair Stacey, whom I loved more than life itself!  
  
{Tommy kneels and bows his head, clenching his fist and raising them above him.}  
  
Tommy: Angst! Drama!  
  
{His propeller begins to whir. Suddenly, Merton is no longer on stage. He walks on stage from the left, wearing a dress and holding a platter of pancakes.}  
  
Merton: Muffins are ready!  
  
{Lori watches the play with utter confusion. The girl sitting in front of her turns around, revealing a second Lori. Lori #2 smirks.}  
  
Lori #2: Everything has to be such a drama.  
  
Lori: Can you—  
  
{Lori #2 ignores her and turns around to watch the play again.}  
  
Lori: —help me? [sigh] Great.  
  
{A shadow suddenly passes behind Lori, unnoticed. Suddenly, Max jumps on stage, holding a large sword. Tommy stands and takes out a sword of his own, and a sword fight ensues between the two of them. Merton jumps between them, getting stabbed through the middle. More blood than humanly possibly spurts from his wound, spraying into the audience, who cheer enthusiastically. Lori stands up, wiping blood out of her face in disgust. Suddenly, someone comes up behind her and she jumps, turning to face Tate (also covered in blood).}  
  
Tate: C'mon. Let's get out of here.  
  
{Lori furrows her brows, but follows him as he hurries toward a door, which wasn't there before. He looks at her and nods, opening the door and leading her through it. Once again, she finds herself in the alley. She and Tate are no longer covered in blood.}  
  
Tate: That was cool, wasn't it? I can make any of those doors appear, you know. I can take you anywhere.  
  
Lori: What are you doing?  
  
Tate: Rescuing you.  
  
Lori: What, from that play?  
  
Tate: No. From him.  
  
{He points behind her and Lori turns to see two red eyes glowing in the shadow. Realizing he's been spotted, the eyes disappear.}  
  
Lori: What was that?  
  
Tate: That, is trying to kill you. And I've got news for you: If he does, you'll never leave here.  
  
Lori: And where exactly is here?  
  
Tate: Your dreams.  
  
Lori: Wait a minute, wait minute—You're trying to tell me I'm stuck in a dream?  
  
Tate: When you think about it, if you weren't in a dream, would that play have taken place?  
  
Lori: Yeah, but usually dreams seem less . . . real.  
  
Tate: Ah. I see. Does the feeling make the dream better or worse?  
  
Lori: Look, just get me out of here. You said you make the doors go anywhere, right? Well, take me back to reality.  
  
Tate: I can't do that.  
  
Lori: What? Why?  
  
Tate: You're stuck here because someone cast a spell on you. You can't get out unless you kill that shadow that's been following you before he kills you. Sounds easy, but few people have ever beaten him.  
  
Lori: And how do I kill him?  
  
Tate: You have to figure that out on your own.  
  
{Lori sighs and turns away, starting to walk down the alley.}  
  
Tate: I can help you find him, though.  
  
Lori: [turning to face him again] You can?  
  
Tate: Three rules if you want my help, though: Number one, I can't tell you how to kill him. No hints, no riddles, and I definitely can't physically help you. Number two, you have to trust me. If I tell you to do something, do it. Just listen to what I say.  
  
Lori: [folds her arms] That all?  
  
Tate: I said there were three, didn't I? [Lori shrugs] The most important rule of all: Never touch me.  
  
Lori: Why?  
  
Tate: I didn't make up the rules, Lori. I just lay them down.  
  
Lori: Whatever. Fine. Just help me get out of here.  
  
Tate: You've got it. Now we've just gotta find the right door.  
  
{Tate thinks for a moment and turns around, tracing the outline of a door with his finger and leaving a trail of light where he finger outlined. A door suddenly appear and he opens it, heading inside. Lori follows him and the door shuts, disappearing.}  
  
Scene: The Park, Reality  
  
{Tommy walks through the park alone, in human form. After a few moments, he growls in anger and punches the gazebo, breaking the wood.}  
  
Voice: You seem tense. What's wrong, Tommy?  
  
{Tommy furrows his brows and turns around, his eyes widening. The camera pans out to reveal Stacey standing before him, looking concerned.}  
  
Stacey: You have trouble controlling your anger, you know? Maybe you should see someone about that.  
  
{Tommy growls and wolfs out. Stacey screams as he runs with super speed, grabbing her by the shoulders and ramming her into the gazebo.}  
  
Tommy: Who are you?  
  
Stacey: Tommy, you're scaring me!  
  
Tommy: Tell me who you are! What do you think you're doing!?  
  
Stacey: It's me, Stacey!  
  
Tommy: You can't be. It's . . . it's impossible.  
  
Stacey: What do you mean, impossible? Yeah, and this is coming from a werewolf! Why didn't you tell me?  
  
{Tommy's gaze softens and he lets her go, wolfing down.}  
  
Tommy: I . . . I didn't think you'd understand.  
  
Stacey: Well of course I understand! What I don't understand is why you attacked me!  
  
Tommy: I just . . . You're alive.  
  
Stacey: Why wouldn't I be?  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Merton is walking down the street, downcast.}  
  
Merton: I have a feeling Tommy's decision is gonna come back and bite us in the—Hey.  
  
{He furrows his brows, turning down an alley and stooping down. He picks up Lori's bag.}  
  
Merton: [reading the tag] Property of Lori Baxter. Huh.  
  
{He looks around, standing up with the bag.}  
  
Merton: That's weird. She'll probably want this back.  
  
{The camera pans down to reveal Lori lying nearby, unconscious. Merton walks right past her, though she is in plain sight, unnoticing of her.}  
  
Scene: Another Street  
  
{Tommy and Stacey are walking down the street.}  
  
Stacey: I can't believe all this time, you were the werewolf and you never told me. [pause] [looks at Tommy] And what are you grinning about?  
  
Tommy: It's just . . . You're alive. [grin widens] You're back.  
  
Stacey: Tommy, I never left.  
  
Tommy: Maybe it was . . . Maybe it was all a dream. [grin fades] Or maybe this is all a dream.  
  
{Stacey smirks and stops, turning to face him. She takes his hands.}  
  
Stacey: Which one do you like better?  
  
Tommy: [grins again] Do I have to say it?  
  
{Stacey leans in, putting her hands around Tommy and kissing him. As they're kissing, Stacey reaches in her jacket, pulling out a knife and thrusting it into Tommy. Tommy's eyes widen and he pulls away, staring down at the knife in his side. Stacey grins and laughs.}  
  
Stacey: How's that feel, Tommy? It's silver, so it must be painful.  
  
Tommy: Stacey, what . . . what are you . . .?  
  
Stacey: [mockingly] Stacey, Stacey, I thought you loved me. Tommy, she never loved you.  
  
{She laughs, forming into Grace. Tommy takes the knife out, holding his side with one hand and the knife in the other.}  
  
Grace: Get it through your head, Tommy: Stacey Hansen is dead! And you can kill a thousand people, and she still won't be back. And it gets to you. Evil had the power to take something away from you, and there's nothing you can do about it.  
  
{Tommy looks up and growls, yelling in fury and lunging at Grace, plunging the knife into her as they fall to the cement. Her eyes widen and she yells out. Tommy takes out the knife. As he holds it, his hand smokes from the silver, but he doesn't take notice. He plunges the knife in again, repeating the action even after she stops moving. After a minute or so of this, stabbing a yelling, he throws the knife to the side, getting off of Grace and falling to the cement beside her. He pants for breath.}  
  
Tommy: Oh yes there is.  
  
Scene: Kitchen, Dream  
  
{Tate enters through a door, followed by Lori. A few kids sit at the table, laughing and eating cereal. A woman, presumably the mother, washes dishes in the sink, her face out of view.}  
  
Tate: Er—Wrong door. Let's go.  
  
Lori: Wait a minute. What's this?  
  
{The door opens again and Tommy comes through, dressed in a business suit. The woman turns around, revealing herself as Stacey. She grins and rushes over to him, kissing him.}  
  
Kids: Daddy! Daddy!  
  
{The kids rush over and hug him.}  
  
Stacey: Honey, I'm so glad you're home. We've missed you! How was the trip?  
  
Lori: What is this?  
  
Tate: [watching the scenes] Don't be fooled, Lori. It's only an illusion. It's to send you into a false sense of security. It might seem like the better "reality", but it's not a good place. [looks at Lori] Would you like to see what this place is really like?  
  
Lori: Hit me with your best shot.  
  
{Tate nods and snaps his fingers, and the happy scene disappears. The kitchen is still there, but the air is now gloomy and gray. The curtains are torn, dirty, broken dishes are piled in the sink. The clock on the wall is smashed. The chairs are broken, and the table is cracked and splintered. Tommy sits in a corner, disheveled and dirty. He hugs his knees, staring into space. Lori furrows her brows and approaches Tommy.}  
  
Tate: Lori, don't!  
  
Lori: [ignoring him] Tommy?  
  
Tommy: They said it was forever! I'll tell you what love is . . . It's trash! [looks up at Lori] We had love once, didn't we? You had to go and rip out my heart, didn't you?  
  
Lori: Tommy, I—  
  
Tommy: [standing up] Didn't you!? [starts to approach Lori, laughing] You liked it, huh? But no, that wasn't enough. Then you go screwing around with my life, messing things up for me! How'd Merton taste, huh? Was that kiss as far as it went?  
  
{Lori backs up.}  
  
Tommy: Well now I'm gonna rip out your heart.  
  
{Tommy reaches up a clawed hand, swiping at Lori. Lori falls backwards just in time, falling through an open door. The door closes and disappears.}  
  
Scene: Alley, Dream  
  
{Tate is waiting. Lori falls out of the door and it shuts by itself, disappearing. She gets to her feet.}  
  
Tate: You didn't listen to me, Lori. You're lucky I was there with a door. The shadow's not the only thing that can kill you, you know.  
  
Lori: [angry] What are you playing at?  
  
Tate: Come again?  
  
Lori: What are you? You can't be Tate. I mean, Tate's evil. Why are you helping me?  
  
Tate: You can say I'm . . . Tate's good side.  
  
Lori: [folds her arms] If you're Tate's good side, then where have you been lately?  
  
Tate: Around.  
  
Lori: Well why'd you leave?  
  
Tate: I know, I know, my bad side's kinda been in control lately. Don't worry, Lori. I'll be back again. In reality, I mean.  
  
Lori: Well when?  
  
Tate: [smirks] I'm not supposed to give it away. [pause] Here's a hint: I'll see you yesterday.  
  
Lori: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Tate: [shrugs] You figure it out.  
  
Lori: [sigh] Tate, I can't play games. I don't even know if you really are Tate, but if you are, you can't stay here. We need you.  
  
Tate: Lori, relax. This is a dream. I'm a part of Tate, but once I'm back, I'm not gonna remember any of this. I'm like . . . I'm like a part of Tate that you keep stored in your head. I mean, I'm Tate, but I'm not. Now let's go find the shadow.  
  
Lori: [pause] Thanks.  
  
Tate: For what?  
  
Lori: For helping me.  
  
Tate: I haven't done anything yet. If you'd just followed the rules and listened to me, I wouldn't have had to get you out of that situation back there.  
  
Lori: [rolls her eyes] You act just like the real Tate.  
  
{She looks to the ground, then up at Tate, pulling him into a soft kiss. His eyes widen and he pushes her away.}  
  
Lori: What is it?  
  
Tate: You broke the rules.  
  
{He doubles up, shifting into demon form. He looks up and Lori yells in surprise, jumping back. A door suddenly appears behind her.}  
  
Tate: Lori, wait!  
  
{Someone reaches from inside, pulling her through. The door disappears.}  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Dream  
  
{Lori turns pulling away from whoever grabbed her, getting in a fighting stance and coming face to face with Tommy.}  
  
Tommy: Relax, Lori! It's me!  
  
Lori: Tommy?  
  
Tommy: Yeah. I'm glad I got to you in time.  
  
Lori: What?  
  
Tommy: That guy you were with? He was the shadow guy tryin' to kill you. He can shape shift.  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad, Reality  
  
{Tate, bloody and bruised, is slammed into the wall. Tommy pulls him back. He's wolfed out and his eyes are green. He growls.}  
  
Tommy: Ready to listen? Or do you want me to convince you more?  
  
Tate: Spit it out, Dawkins. I haven't got all night.  
  
Tommy: Here's the deal, Tate. You're gonna cast a spell.  
  
Tate: Am I?  
  
Tommy: Yeah. [punches Tate] You are. You're gonna make it like it was before Stacey was killed. You're gonna make it better.  
  
Tate: I can't.  
  
Tommy: And why not?  
  
Tate: It's a powerful spell, Tommy. You're asking me to alter the reality of the world. Get over it. Your girl's dead!  
  
{Tommy growls and hits Tate again.}  
  
Tommy: You're just gonna have to try really hard, then.  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Dream  
  
{Lori is looking around. Tommy is behind her.}  
  
Lori: Now how am I gonna find this shadow guy?  
  
Tommy: You never know. He could be right under your nose.  
  
{He grins, his eyes glowing red. Lori furrows her brows, spinning around and stabbing him. His eyes widen and he forms into a shadow, disappearing in a burst of light. Lori's eyes widen as the knife she holds disappears.}  
  
Lori: Where did that come from?  
  
Voice: You dreamt it up. It is your dream, after all.  
  
{Lori turns to face Tate, who is still in demon form.}  
  
Tate: Sorry you had to, you know, see me like this. You weren't supposed to touch me. I thought for sure you were gonna get killed when you went with the shadow.  
  
Lori: [smirks] Glad to know you have so much faith in me.  
  
Tate: Well, I'm a very optimistic person. [pause] Shouldn't you be waking up?  
  
Lori: What about you?  
  
Tate: What about me? I've, er—I've gotta go.  
  
Lori: But you never told me when I'd see you again.  
  
{Tate grins again, fading to human form. He begins to fade away.}  
  
Tate: I'll surprise you.  
  
{He waves and disappears. Lori rolls her eyes.}  
  
Scene: Alley, Reality  
  
{Lori furrows her brows and opens her eyes, sitting up.}  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Tate, tied to a chair, chants softly to himself. Tommy stands nearby. The ground begins to shake.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Merton is walking down the street when the ground starts to shake.}  
  
Merton: What the—?  
  
{Suddenly, a light flashes and everything freezes. Just as soon as it froze, everything begins to rewind in super fast mode, becoming so fast everything is a blur.}  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High  
  
{Students are gather at an assembly. Merton is sitting near the end of a row in the back. Lori and Tommy sit down on either side of him.}  
  
Tommy: So . . . Any of you guys know what this assembly's about?  
  
Lori: Apparently there's some big announcement . . . [shrugs]  
  
Merton: I hope it's not a dress code conduct assembly again. Last time that happened, we had to sit through . . .  
  
{They continue talking. Fade out.}  
  
A/N: Tell me this made sense and wasn't rushed. :) Well, at least tell me what was wrong. Hope you had fun so far! Please leave me a detailed review. Thanks! 


	12. Flashback

Flashback  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! In case you're curious . . . The ending of the last chapter was also the beginning of Dear Father, and first chapter of The Series. Sorry if it's confusing. :) Just try and bear with  
me here.  
  
Tommy v.o.: When it comes to dances, there's only a few worth going to. Of course, as captain of the football team, it's sort of a requirement for me to go to them all. So I had the perfect plan to make the next dance worthwhile.  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Lockers  
  
{Lori slams her locker door shut. Tommy stands nearby with a pleading look on his face.}  
  
Lori: No way.  
  
Tommy: C'mon, Lori! You have to come with me!  
  
Lori: Tommy, I'm not going to some lame Pre-Football Game Dance. Why don't you ask Merton to go?  
  
Tommy: It's not like that. I mean, I am the captain of the football team, and they're gonna expect me to have a date. Call me crazy, but Merton's not my ideal.  
  
Lori: Wait a minute, a date? [chuckles] We are not going on a date. We haven't gone on a date since Geiger.  
  
Tommy: Isn't now a good time to start again?  
  
Lori: Thanks, but no thanks, Tommy.  
  
Voice: Not like you being there would make any difference.  
  
{They turn to see an attractive blonde standing nearby.}  
  
Blonde: I'm gonna win the Best Dancer this year. I've won for the past two years. It's not like a little extra competition will do any good.  
  
Lori: Excuse me?  
  
Blonde: Besides, it's not like you could beat me anyway.  
  
{She chuckles at Lori, then looks at Tommy and grins.}  
  
Blonde: See you at the dance, Captain.  
  
{Tommy gives a small smile and waves as she leaves. Lori stares after her angrily.}  
  
Lori: Who was that?  
  
Tommy: Oh, her? Rebecca somethin'-or-other. She's one of the cheerleaders.  
  
Lori: Best Dancer, huh? We'll see about that.  
  
Tommy: [grins] You'll go with me, then?  
  
Lori: Not on a date, if that's what you mean.  
  
Tommy: But you need a date to dance with, right?  
  
Lori: That's generous of you, Tommy, but I think I'll find a partner on my own.  
  
{Merton approaches them, leaning against the lockers.}  
  
Merton: Partner? This sounds exciting.  
  
Lori: Merton, you took a dance class before, didn't you?  
  
Merton: Actually, I used to spy on some girls that were taking a dance class. Sadly, I had to stop when they cut down the tree I was using.  
  
Lori: Yeah, whatever. Do you remember anything from it?  
  
Merton: What are you getting at?  
  
Lori: I need a partner for the dance competition. If I'm gonna show up Rebecca, I—  
  
Tommy: Wait a minute, you're asking Merton over me?  
  
Lori: Tommy, you couldn't dance if your life depended on it. Besides, I don't want you thinking we're on a date or something.  
  
Tommy: I so too can dance! One time, in the first grade, I—  
  
Merton: Hold up a minute. Lori, as flattering as going to the dance with you so you can get revenge on someone sounds, I'll have to decline. I'm not going.  
  
Lori: Well, why not?  
  
Merton: After the last dance, which included me being toilet-papered and hung from the basketball hoops, I'm not taking any chances. Plus, you know, the whole using me thing.  
  
Tommy: Your parents wouldn't let you go, would they?  
  
Merton: [sigh] No. I have to babysit Lisa.  
  
Tommy: That chick from that school project the other day?  
  
Lori: [sigh] Great. Now I'll have to find someone else.  
  
Voice: Watch it!  
  
{They turn to see Rebecca running into a freshman. She pushes the freshman back and starts to head down the hall again when someone sticks out their foot, tripping her. The camera pans up to reveal Tate standing nearby. He pulls his foot back and heads down the hall as several girls rush to help Rebecca up.}  
  
Lori: Who's that?  
  
Tommy: The freshman?  
  
Lori: No, that guy with the glasses.  
  
Merton: [sees Tate] Tate Foreground!?  
  
Tommy: You know him?  
  
Merton: Know him? I saved his life! [pause] Well, sort of. I was vacationing in the United Kingdom when I was eight, and he showed up asking for help. He hid out in my hotel room until these people that were following him ditched us.  
  
Tommy: Well that's nice.  
  
Merton: Nice? Nothing's nice about Tate Foreground! When he moved into Pleasantville, he only wrote me one letter, and ever since then he hasn't said a word to me! [pause] Course, he kinda disappeared. But still! A little appreciation is all I ask.  
  
{He turns to look at Tommy, then at Lori, finding Lori gone. He furrows his brows and looks down the hall to see Lori heading in the direction Tate went in.}  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Tate is walking down the hallway. Lori approaches him. He doesn't look at her.}  
  
Tate: If you're trying to sell me something or get me to sign a petition, the answer is no.  
  
Lori: No, I just wanted to talk.  
  
Tate: Hm, let me think about it . . . No.  
  
Lori: Look, I just want to talk.  
  
Tate: [deadpan] Oh joy.  
  
Lori: I'm Lori Baxter.  
  
Tate: I don't care if you're—[looks at Lori for the first time] [pause] Tate Foreground. [furrows his brows] Do I know you from somewhere?  
  
Lori: I don't think so. My friend says he knows you. Merton Dingle?  
  
Tate: Oh. That twat. I, er, helped him with a school project.  
  
Lori: [suspicious] I see. So how come I haven't seen you around town?  
  
Tate: Seeing me would require me leaving the house.  
  
Lori: What, are you germaphobic or something?  
  
Tate: No. I'm just not a fan of, you know, people.  
  
Lori: So why'd you come here, then? It's kind of a people school.  
  
Tate: [furrows his brows] I don't know. I just had this feeling I should be here.  
  
Lori: So . . . Are you going to the dance tomorrow night?  
  
Tate: Sorry, but I'd rather have my legs hacked off with a pocketknife.  
  
Lori: Well, there's this competition, and I need—  
  
Tate: Honestly, are you trying to get me pissed off, or does that come naturally to you? Are you that bloody interested in my social life?  
  
Lori: Well maybe you should get out more and—  
  
Tate: Look, woman, I don't even know you!  
  
Lori: You wanna have lunch with me?  
  
Tate: [taken aback] Er—Well, I—Maybe. [pause] I have to go.  
  
Tommy v.o.: Now, normally when a dance was so close, that was the only thing on my mind. Right then, though, I was a little distracted.  
  
Scene: Cafeteria  
  
{Lori sits beside Tate, their conversation unheard. Tommy and Merton sit at another table. Tommy watches Tate and Lori.}  
  
Merton: . . . So I told him, "Why don't you go and cry to your mommy?" [laughs, then the smile fades] Course, then he punched me and I was unconscious for an hour. Tommy, are you listening?  
  
Tommy: I don't know about that Tate guy.  
  
Merton: Tate? [turns to look at Lori and Tate]  
  
Tommy: Yeah. Does he seem weird to you?  
  
Merton: Other than being a self-centered jerk, not really.  
  
Tommy: I don't like him. He seems kinda off. You know, like he could snap in a second. Lori shouldn't be hanging around him.  
  
Merton: Do I detect a hint of jealousy?  
  
Tommy: What? No! [pause] Maybe. I mean, why's Lori hanging around him anyway?  
  
Merton: Well, she's always had kind of a mean streak. Maybe she's glad to be conversing with some of her own people. That, or she's trying to get him to help her in the dance competition.  
  
Tommy: Why him, though? Why can't she just go with me?  
  
Merton: Tommy, she's a girl, and like all girls, she will try to prove a point and stick with it. If she goes with you, it'll hint that she still as feelings for you, which she's clearly denied.  
  
Tommy: Since when do you know so much about girls?  
  
Merton: I've gained extensive knowledge after long observations of the girls I've dated. [pause] [hangs head] I did some reading.  
  
Tommy: Huh. [sigh] Maybe you're right. Maybe I am jealous.  
  
Merton: Exactly. Not every new guy in Lori's life is gonna turn out to be a bloodthirsty monster.  
  
Scene: Street, Night  
  
{Tate and Lori are walking.}  
  
Lori: It's weird. [folds her arms] We just met today, but it feels like we've met before.  
  
Tate: You know what I don't understand? Why I'm still talking with you even though I hate you and everyone else in this hellhole of a town. Oh no. [stops] I'm becoming soft. Bloody hell! [puts his head in his hands] This is the worst thing that could ever happen to me.  
  
Lori: So you're making a friend. It's not the end of the world.  
  
Tate: It is to me! I've been close to people before, and they're dead.  
  
{He looks at Lori. Out of nowhere, the sound of a violin can be heard.}  
  
Tate: I was eight. I'd just finished nicking six pence off of an old lady across the street before heading home for dinner. There was a knock on the door, and . . . and my parents were killed.  
  
{The violin continues. Tate sighs and looks off screen.}  
  
Tate: Would you stop that?  
  
{The camera zooms over to reveal a young man playing the violin. He screeches to a stop.}  
  
Young Man: Sorry.  
  
{He shrugs and walks away. The camera zooms back over to Tate and Lori.}  
  
Lori: Sounds bad. You can't hold it against the world, though.  
  
Tate: See? [sigh] Bloody hell, now I'm telling my life's story. I've never told anyone! What the hell makes you so bloody special?  
  
{Lori shrugs. There's an awkward pause and they pull into a kiss. Suddenly, Tate pulls back, slashing at Lori with a clawed hand and slicing across her stomach. As soon as it happens, everything rewinds and they're kissing again. Tate's eyes widen and he pulls away from Lori.}  
  
Lori: What's wrong?  
  
Tate: I just—What happened?  
  
Lori: [laughs] It's called a kiss, Tate.  
  
Tate: No, you twat, I mean—  
  
{Tate cuts off and looks at his hands, which are clawed and red. He backs away from Lori.}  
  
Tate: I have to go.  
  
{He turns and leaves.}  
  
Lori: Tate, where are you going? Tate!  
  
{Lori sighs and watches him go.}  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Next Day  
  
{Tommy is looking through his locker. Lori approaches.}  
  
Tommy: So, Lori, how did, uh, your date with that Tate guy go?  
  
Lori: It wasn't a date, Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Oh. So how did your "not a date" with that Tate guy go?  
  
Lori: It's not really any of your business, but he ran off on me.  
  
Tommy: Huh. That's too bad . . . [pause] So are you two going—  
  
Lori: Relax, Tommy. No one's going to the dance with me.  
  
Tommy: Good! Then we can go, right?  
  
Lori: Um, no.  
  
{Lori turns and walks away. Tommy sighs and lets his head fall back.}  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Becky is at her locker, talking with some friends. Suddenly, she tenses up and her eyes glow blue. The camera zooms in as images of the dance flash by. A demon attacks people. As these images go by, Becky screams. The images stop, but Becky continues to scream. As if on cue, Merton rushes over. Her friends look at him and walk away.}  
  
Merton: Becky? Becky, what's wrong?  
  
{Becky stops screaming and calms slightly. She looks around at the people in the hall, who are staring at her. She looks at Merton and yells out.}  
  
Becky: Freaker, what are you doing? People are gonna see us!  
  
Merton: What was all the screaming about?  
  
Becky: I dunno. I was at the dance or something and this creature was attacking people!  
  
Merton: Come again?  
  
{Becky rolls her eyes and pushes Merton away, walking away down the hall. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake.}  
  
Scene: Lockers  
  
{Tommy is still at his locker. Merton rushes over and skids to a stop.}  
  
Merton: Tommy, bad news!  
  
Tommy: What, did Ms. Andrews stop funding the Guild? 'Cause I told you, man, I can't give you any money.  
  
Merton: No, it's—Well, yes, she did, but this is bigger! Like supernatural bad.  
  
{Tommy's eyes widen and he slams his locker shut, turning to Merton and looking hopeful.}  
  
Tommy: Tate turned out to be a monster after all?  
  
Merton: Uh, no, Tommy. Come back to reality here, where everything doesn't center around your emotional angst.  
  
Tommy: Right. Sorry.  
  
Merton: I think Becky just had a vision!  
  
Tommy: What? How?  
  
Merton: I don't know. All she told me was that she saw something attacking people at the dance. [leans in closer] And I think something even worse is happening.  
  
Tommy: Yeah?  
  
Merton: Right after she told me about her vision, there was an earthquake.  
  
Tommy: [eyes widen] So does that mean there's gonna be an apocalypse?  
  
Merton: Not necessarily. Becky never had visions before. All of a sudden, she sees things and there's an earthquake. I think things from an alternate reality are leaking through into ours!  
  
Tommy: How can you tell that from an earthquake?  
  
Merton: Not just the earthquake. The visions. Becky's gained a characteristic that obviously she doesn't have in this reality. These are signs that the wall between our reality and another is breaking! If the wall completely breaks, then we'll be trapped in that alternate dimension.  
  
Tommy: But Becky had a vision. I mean, isn't that good?  
  
Merton: Considering it's Becky, not really, but consider this: If good things leak through, so do the bad. The alternate dimension could be as harmless as a different time zone, such as our future or past, but it can be as deadly as a world run by evil werewolf dictators!  
  
Tommy: You're right. This is bad! So how do we stop it?  
  
Merton: I'm not sure, but we have to find a way to seal the wall shut again. Otherwise, the results could be disastrous!  
  
Scene: Cafeteria, The Dance  
  
{Tommy talks with a few people, who soon move along their separate ways.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: Well, what with the alternate dimension thing, I didn't really have time to get a date for the dance. So I decided to go alone. It wasn't like Lori was gonna show up and rub it in my face.  
  
{Lori approaches Tommy.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: Or maybe she was.  
  
Lori: Any luck?  
  
Tommy: I saw T'n'T picking on a freshman, but no demon.  
  
Lori: Are you sure Merton was right about this vision thing?  
  
Tommy: Well, Merton's usually right about this creepy stuff. We just have to keep our eyes peeled.  
  
{Lori nods and they look around the room.}  
  
Tommy: So . . . where's your date?  
  
Lori: He's—  
  
{Lori spies Tate, who walks in, looking around with furrowed brows.}  
  
Lori: I've gotta go, Tommy.  
  
{Tommy watches as Lori approaches Tate.}  
  
Lori: Tate, where have you been? I didn't see you at school.  
  
Tate: Look, you're not my mother, okay? Excuse me.  
  
{He starts to walk away, but Lori grabs him by the arm.}  
  
Lori: Yeah, well you sort of ran off on me. Look, what was that kiss all about? I mean, if it didn't mean anything, that's cool, but at least tell me.  
  
Tate: Can you hear that?  
  
Lori: Hear what?  
  
Tate: The screaming! I can't find them, but I can hear them.  
  
Lori: Screaming?  
  
Tate: You can't . . . You can't hear it?  
  
Lori: There's no one screaming, Tate.  
  
Tate: [sigh] What in the bloody hell is going on!?  
  
{He looks around, shaking his head.}  
  
Tate: I don't understand. I was fine up until—[pause] Until I met you. Then all of these weird things started happening to me. [grabs Lori by the shoulders] What the hell did you do to me!?  
  
{Lori pulls away, kicking Tate in the gut and sending him sliding across the floor. A few people scream and the dancers clear away from Tate and Lori. Tommy approaches Lori.}  
  
Tommy: Lori, what's goin' on?  
  
Lori: I don't know; he just freaked on me.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Lisa sits on the bed, reading a book and looking bored. Merton is at his computer. He grins.}  
  
Merton: That's it!  
  
{He stands up.}  
  
Merton: Lisa, I've gotta run. I'll, uh, be right back.  
  
{He puts on his coat and rushes out the door. Lisa looks up from her book and shrugs, returning to her reading.}  
  
Scene: The Dance  
  
{The ground begins to shake and people scream, heading out the doors. As this happens, Merton rushes inside. He approaches Tommy (who's now wolfed out) and Lori.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, I think it's happening again!  
  
Merton: Not to worry. I found a spell!  
  
Lori: Uh, guys? I think we found the thing in Becky's vision.  
  
{They look over at Tate, who is still sitting on the floor, now in demon form. He stares at his hands in utter confusion, but says nothing. Tommy gets in a fighting stance.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, I thought you said the demon was attacking people?  
  
Merton: That's what Becky told me.  
  
{Someone suddenly screams and they turn to see Rebecca and a few other teens hiding behind the bar.}  
  
Tommy: Never mind. [turns back to Tate] We're gonna stop you.  
  
Tate: [furrows his brows and looks up] From what?  
  
Tommy: From, uh . . . From being evil.  
  
Tate: [pause] I don't feel evil . . . Just confused. I'm a demon, and—and you're a werewolf. I think I've . . . I think I've gone insane.  
  
Tommy: Uh, actually, the demon and werewolf things are real.  
  
Merton: But seriously, you don't feel evil at all? Not even a tad?  
  
{Tate shakes his head.}  
  
Merton: Well that was kinda anticlimactic.  
  
{Suddenly, the doors burst open and a demon rushes inside, lunging at Tommy and tackling him to the ground.}  
  
Merton: Speak of the devil.  
  
{Tommy fights off the demon, his eyes suddenly turning green. With great force, he kicks the demon, sending it flying through the air and into the bar. He grabs a girl by the hair. Rebecca screams in terror and grabs a young man (presumably her date), dragging him over to Lori and hiding behind her. Tommy runs over to the bar with super speed, hitting the demon and sending it back away from the three remaining teens. The teens run away to another part of the room. The demon starts to get up just as the ground shakes again.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, your eyes!  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
{As Tommy looks over at Lori, the demon gets up and hits him, sending him back. The door fly open again and two more demons, identical to the first, rush inside. One of them rushes at Lori, Rebecca, and the young man. Rebecca and the young man dive to one side, and Lori dives to the other.}  
  
Rebecca: This is ruining everything! How am I supposed to win now?  
  
Lori: Oh, shut up! Is that really important right now?  
  
Rebecca: You're just jealous because you know I'm better.  
  
{Lori, who was heading for the demon, who landed a few feet away, stops in her tracks. She glares at Rebecca.}  
  
Lori: Is that a challenge?  
  
Rebecca: Lori, this competition is already over.  
  
Lori: Oh yeah? Tell me that when the music stops.  
  
{Lori heads over to the boom box nearby, jamming her elbow into it and starting up the music again. Rebecca grabs the young man, smirking at Lori and beginning to dance. Lori glares at her and grabs Tate, who's still utterly confused, starting to dance with him. In the sidelines, Tommy, Merton, the three other teens, and the three demons stop in their tracks. The two couples continue their dancing, both men looking extremely uncomfortable. The camera pans over to everyone else, who stand in disbelief. Merton and one of the demons lean against the bar, sharing a bucket of popcorn. The camera zooms back over to the couples, who continue their dance. The camera pans back over to the others. One of the demon rolls his eyes, taking his claws and smashing the boom box. The couples come to a halt as the fight suddenly takes up where it left off. One of the demons punches Tommy, while another lunges at the couples. The ground starts to shake again as the third demon starts toward Merton. Merton laughs nervously and backs away. Tommy picks up the demon he's fighting, throwing it into the wall and knocking it unconscious. It disappears. He looks at Merton, who's backing away from the third demon.}  
  
Tommy: Merton!  
  
{The demon lunges at Merton and he holds out his hands in defense. A black orb shoots out of his hands, hitting the demon as it's in midair and sending it flying back next to the demon Tommy was fighting. Tommy rushes over to Merton, who's staring at his hands and catching his breath.}  
  
Tommy: Dude, how did you do that?  
  
Merton: [grinning] I think this has something to do with that alternate reality leaking through. This is so cool! [grin fades] And I'm woozy.  
  
{He takes a step back.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, what's goin' on?  
  
Merton: I'm not sure.  
  
{He suddenly coughs, sending blood spurting out of his mouth. Without saying anything further, he passes out. Tommy quickly catches him. The camera zooms over to the couples. Rebecca and the young man makes a run for it, heading out the door. Tate dodges a punch from the demon. While the demon is distracted, Lori kicks it, sending it flying into the wall and knocking it unconscious as well. She rushes over to Tommy, who sets Merton on the ground. Merton slowly begins to wake up.}  
  
Tommy: Merton? Merton, buddy, are you okay?  
  
Merton: Not really, but why quibble?  
  
{Merton reaches into his coat pocket, taking out a small orb and a piece of paper.}  
  
Merton: Hold this and read the spell. It should seal the wall between our reality and the one that's merging with ours.  
  
{Tommy nods, taking the orb and the paper. He stands up, holding out the orb with one hand and holding the paper in the other. He begins to read something in Latin. The ground begins to shake, and the lights flicker. A wind picks up, but he continues reading. When he finishes, a bolt of lightning strikes, hitting Tommy and sending him flying back. The lights stop flickering and the wind stops. The ground stops shaking. Tommy, who is smoking, sits up, his hair sticking out insanely.}  
  
Tommy: Did it work?  
  
Merton: [sitting up] In theory, yes.  
  
Tommy: Then how come Tate's still all demony, and you're still out of it?  
  
Merton: Well, the wall is sealed, but that doesn't mean it's gonna get rid of all that's leaked through. As far as I know, though, nothing else is going to happen.  
  
Tommy: Huh. So I guess that's it, then. [grins] That was kinda easy.  
  
Scene: Order of Hades' Headquarters  
  
{Max yells in fury, grabbing one of the demons from the dance and throwing it across the room.}  
  
Max: We'll get the Chosen. I don't know how, but he will die.  
  
A/N: Well, this might be kinda rushed, but, uh . . . Heh? Please leave me a detailed review. Thanks! 


	13. Older in Practice, Abler Than Yourself P...

Older in Practice, Abler Than Yourself  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Yeah, the title sucks like a vacuum, but I needed something that sounded at least semi-decent. It's a quote from Julius Caesar. What does it have to do with this chapter? Well, I have my theories and you have yours. Anyway, look for all the clichés, rehashes, and what-have-you you want in  
this chapter. I'll admit that it's not hard to find one.  
  
Bacner- Well, they were starting to merge, but Tommy sealed off the wall between the reality they were in (the fake one that Tate created) and the  
reality that was leaking back through (the real one). Thanks for the  
review!  
  
Tommy v.o.: Well, after the whole thing with an alternate reality leaking into ours, some things had changed. I was pretty sure Merton wouldn't be able to figure out what happened to us anytime soon.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton is at his computer. Tommy and Lori are on either side of him.}  
  
Merton: The Chosen!  
  
Tommy: The what?  
  
Merton: The Chosen. An ancient being sent to protect the world from the apocalypse. That would explain Becky's visions!  
  
Tommy: So you're saying Becky's this Chosen thing?  
  
Merton: No. You are.  
  
Tommy: Me?  
  
Merton: Well, I don't know how, seeing as the Chosen has no corporeal form and must therefore take control of you, the vessel, to function, but everything else connects. The enhanced abilities, the glowing green eyes—And, of course, Becky's visions. The Chosen has a patronus legio, who foresees the future and can use telekinesis for some reason. If she's the patronus legio, she's supposed to make sure the Chosen isn't destroyed.  
  
Tommy: Wow.  
  
Lori: [furrows her brows] But why your sister?  
  
Merton: [looks at the computer] Well, it says here that every patronus legio has been in the same bloodline. [furrows his brows] But—With the—and the—  
  
Tommy: Wait a minute . . . If she's in the bloodline, then so are you. That's weird. Why wouldn't they use you? I mean, you've helped me way before this whole Chosen thing.  
  
Lori: Maybe they needed someone who could fight. [shrugs]  
  
Merton: Gee, Lori, thanks.  
  
Lori: Well, they're supposed to protect the Chosen, not wet their pants and run away.  
  
Merton: Wow, Merton, thanks for figuring out this alternate reality stuff. I sure would be lost without you!  
  
Tommy: C'mon, Merton. You know we appreciate you. You're like this big, nerdy, brain guy.  
  
Lori: Yeah.  
  
Tommy: Hey, you guys wanna grab something to eat at the Hungry Bucket?  
  
Lori: Sounds good to me.  
  
{Tommy nods and starts to leave, with Lori close behind.}  
  
Merton: Guys, aren't you forgetting some—[door slams shut]—thing?  
  
{Merton turns toward his calendar. A square is marked "Birthday!".}  
  
Merton: Well, it's not until tomorrow.  
  
{He shrugs and sighs.}  
  
Scene: Dingle Household, Upstairs, Next Day  
  
{The family is at the table, eating breakfast. Mr. Dingle is reading the paper, covering his face. Mrs. Dingle is drinking out of a teacup which is larger than necessary and covers her face. Merton comes into the room just as Becky is leaving. She runs into him.}  
  
Becky: Out of my way, freaker.  
  
{She continues past him. Merton continues to the table, taking a seat.}  
  
Mr. Dingle: Ah! Merton! Good morning, son.  
  
Merton: Morning, Dad.  
  
Mr. Dingle: Pass the sugar, will you?  
  
{Merton looks downcast, but passes the sugar.}  
  
Mrs. Dingle: Ooh!  
  
{She sets down her cup just as she leans to read the paper as well, her face still hidden.}  
  
Mrs. Dingle: The lotto numbers!  
  
Merton: Hey, uh, you guys remember what day it is?  
  
Mr. Dingle: Wednesday, son.  
  
Merton: Yeah, but—  
  
Mr. Dingle: [checks his watch] Oh, look at the time! I've gotta get to work.  
  
{He gets up, his head off screen. Mrs. Dingle stands up as well and makes a move upward, presumably kissing Mr. Dingle.}  
  
Mrs. Dingle: Have a wonderful time at work! [looks at Merton] Merton, dear, shouldn't you be headed to school?  
  
Merton: Uh, yeah. Thanks.  
  
{Merton grabs his coffin backpack and heads for the door, looking disappointed.}  
  
Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior  
  
{Merton heads toward his Hearse. He stops and furrows his brows when he sees a black van parked nearby. A young woman wearing all black and sunglasses leans against the car. She grins.}  
  
Young Woman: Merton Dingle?  
  
Merton: [grins proudly] The one and only. And you are . . .?  
  
Young Woman: Tara. Can I talk to you?  
  
{Merton approaches her, but she remains leaning against the van.}  
  
Merton: You're a fan of my work, right? Because I need more people to sign my petition to keep The Goth Beat on the air.  
  
Tara: [grins widens] You could say that.  
  
{She turns around and opens the door of the van. Suddenly, two figures in hooded robes approach Merton from behind. One of them grabs him, covering his mouth and nose with a cloth. After a few moments, he passes out and they catch him. Tara stops smiling and moves out of the way of the van door. The figures drag Merton into the van, shutting the door behind them and driving away.}  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{Merton is tied to a chair, unconscious. Tara stands nearby, a syringe in hand. She sticks the needle into Merton's arm, injecting him with some sort of orange liquid. While she's doing that, Merton yells out, his eyes snapping open. She takes the needle out and turns to a nearby table, setting the syringe down. Merton looks around in panic.}  
  
Tara: [sorting through things on the table] Sorry about that. I hope the needle wasn't too painful.  
  
{She turns to face him.}  
  
Merton: [laughs nervously] Oh, not at all. Ropes are a little uncomfortable, though.  
  
{Merton struggles with the ropes. Tara grins.}  
  
Tara: Well, then, here's a head's up: You're gonna feel slightly uncomfortable for a minute.  
  
Merton: [furrows his brows] What do you—?  
  
{Merton suddenly yells out in pain, shutting his eyes tightly and struggling with the ropes.}  
  
Tara: I meant that.  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Lockers  
  
{Tommy is as his locker. Lori approaches him.}  
  
Lori: Hey, wolf boy.  
  
Tommy: Lori, hey! What's up?  
  
Lori: [sigh] I'm totally bombing Mrs. Quentin's class.  
  
Tommy: Bummer.  
  
Lori: She gave me this extra credit assignment.  
  
{Lori takes a sheet of paper out of her backpack.}  
  
Tommy: So why do you look not all that excited about it?  
  
Lori: I can't do it. I don't know any of this stuff!  
  
{Lori sighs and puts the paper back in her back. Suddenly, she looks as if she has an idea.}  
  
Lori: Merton knows this stuff though, right?  
  
Tommy: Er—Yeah, I guess.  
  
Lori: Great; he can help me then. Do you know where he is?  
  
Tommy: [furrows his brows] I haven't seen him today, actually.  
  
Lori: [sigh] Don't tell me he faked another asthma attack. I need him today.  
  
Tommy: I dunno, usually he fakes all the sickness stuff during gym.  
  
Lori: Yeah, so why did he have to fake it earlier today?  
  
Tommy: Here's a thought: Maybe he really is sick.  
  
Lori: Maybe.  
  
{Lori sighs. Tommy shuts his locker and heads for class. Lori does the same.}  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{Tara is putting some equipment into a briefcase. Merton looks around nervously.}  
  
Merton: So, heh heh, you're an evil scientist, what's that like?  
  
Tara: No no no. You misunderstand me, Merton.  
  
{She shuts the briefcase and turns to face Merton again.}  
  
Tara: I don't know anything about science, so rule out the scientist bit.  
  
Merton: And the evil bit?  
  
Tara: Well, that part was right anyway.  
  
Merton: So what exactly are you and what do you want with me? You should know that I'm a black belt! [pause] [sees the look on her face] Yeah, that wasn't very convincing, was it?  
  
Tara: Merton, I'll get right to the point.  
  
{Tara grins and wolfs out.}  
  
Merton: Gah!  
  
Tara: Oh, relax. What makes seeing me transform any different from watching Tommy transform?  
  
Merton: For starters, Tommy's not evil, and—Wait a minute, how do you know about Tommy?  
  
Tara: The Syndicate told me.  
  
Merton: Syndicate? As in, Evil Werewolf Syndicate?  
  
Tara: [nods] I work for them. Or rather, I work for you.  
  
Merton: [nods, then furrows his brows] Beg pardon?  
  
Tara: You're the leader.  
  
Merton: Hate to burst your bubble, but Tommy is your leader.  
  
Tara: As I recall, you gave Lori Baxter the wolfsbane.  
  
Merton: But—With the—[grins] Cool! Then as leader, I order you to let me go!  
  
{Merton's grin fades when Tara laughs.}  
  
Tara: Sorry. The rules say we have to obey you . . . But there are exceptions. Don't worry, though. We'll let you go eventually. Just be patient.  
  
{She smirks and walks closer to Merton. She sits on his lap, wrapping her arms around him and leaning in closer so that her lips are inches from his ear. Merton looks between fear and pleasure.}  
  
Merton: I know you're an evil werewolf and all, but—  
  
Tara: [softly] Sh . . . Just relax. This'll only hurt for a moment.  
  
{Merton furrows his brows just as Tara leans in, biting into his neck. Merton yells out.}  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Hallway  
  
{Tommy is walking down the hallway.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: Merton's faked sick plenty of times before, but usually it was to get out of gym. He'd been gone the whole day, and I was getting worried.  
  
{He spies Becky and stops her. She grins at him dreamily.}  
  
Becky: Hey, Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Uh, hey, Beckster. Listen, is Merton sick today?  
  
Becky: [grin fades] Oh. I wouldn't know. He was supposed to take me to school today, but he disappeared on me.  
  
Tommy: Like he left without you?  
  
Becky: If he did, he walked. His freaky car thing was still there.  
  
{Becky rolls her eyes and walks away. Tommy sees Lori passing by and stops her.}  
  
Tommy: Lori, I think we've got trouble.  
  
Lori: [excited] Like kick-some-butt kind of trouble?  
  
Tommy: Maybe. Becky just said that Merton didn't take her to school, and his Hearse was still in the driveway. I mean, he wouldn't just forget about Becky like that, and he definitely wouldn't leave his Hearse at home.  
  
Lori: Tommy, not everyone is obsessed with their car. Maybe he got tired of the Hearse.  
  
Tommy: Lori, it's Merton we're talking about here.  
  
Lori: Good point. So what do we do?  
  
Tommy: Maybe I can track down his scent.  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{Merton (still tied to the chair0 wakes up, furrowing his brows and looking around.}  
  
Merton: What happened . . .?  
  
{The door opens and Gil pokes his head inside.}  
  
Gil: Hi-ho.  
  
{He makes his way inside, shutting the door.}  
  
Gil: I'll be guarding you today. Comfy?  
  
Merton: Might help if I weren't being held hostage.  
  
Gil: Oh. Sorry about that. If it helps, we'll let you go soon.  
  
Merton: Just curious . . . Why did you guys kidnap me?  
  
Gil: Didn't Tara explain?  
  
Merton: [furrows his brows] Tara? Where have I heard that name before?  
  
{Gil approaches him.}  
  
Gil: Well, she's—  
  
{As soon as he's close enough to Merton, Merton kicks him in the groin, sending him keeling over. As he's bent over, Merton wraps his legs around Gil's neck, putting him in a headlock. Merton's eyes widen in surprise, then glow yellow.}  
  
Merton: How'd I do that?  
  
Gil: Listen, if I screw this up, Dad's so not gonna be happy with me!  
  
Merton: Seeing as I somehow trapped you, would you mind, you know, letting me go?  
  
Gil: Y'see, Dad wouldn't—[Merton squeezes harder] I think I can do that, sure.  
  
{Gil reaches up, grabbing the ropes and untying them. Merton lets go of him, getting to his feet and racing for the door. He opens the door and backs up as a few werewolves come inside, growling. Merton laughs nervously, backing away.}  
  
Merton: So, you're evil werewolves, what's that like?  
  
{One of them lunges at him, hitting him and sending both of them into the window. The glass shatters and they fall outside.}  
  
Scene: Evil Werewolf Syndicate Headquarters, Exterior  
  
{Merton and the werewolf land on the rocks hard. Merton hits his head on one of the rocks, leaving a gash and knocking him unconscious. The werewolf tries to grab him, but he rolls down the hill into a river, being carried away by the current.}  
  
Werewolf: Aw, man! I knew we shouldn't have built the headquarters by that river!  
  
Tommy v.o.: Now, I'm a firm believer in a good education, but when my friend's in trouble, skipping class is unavoidable . . . Not that it was bad.  
  
Scene: Dirt Road  
  
{Tommy and Lori are on the road. Tommy, wolfed out, smells the air. He turns off the road and leads the way to a river. Merton is washed up on the side, out cold.}  
  
Lori: There he is!  
  
Tommy: Merton!  
  
{They race over to him and stoop beside him. Tommy shakes his gently. His eyes open and he looks around groggily.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, are you okay? Say something.  
  
{Merton lifts up a finger and motions for him to wait. He furrows his brows, coughing up water.}  
  
Merton: Well, this brings back old memories of being thrown into the lake by the football team.  
  
{He sits up.}  
  
Merton: Where are we?  
  
Tommy: We're just outside of town.  
  
Merton: And why are we here?  
  
Lori: We were about to ask you the same thing.  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Tommy: Where have you been, man? You didn't show up at school.  
  
Merton: [furrows his brows] I don't remember.  
  
Lori: [looking at his forehead] That's a pretty nasty cut.  
  
Tommy: C'mon, buddy.  
  
{Tommy helps Merton to his feet. Lori stands.}  
  
Tommy: Let's get you back home.  
  
Merton: Sounds like a plan to me.  
  
Scene: Dingle Household, Kitchen, Next Day  
  
{Merton makes his way into the kitchen. His father is reading the newspaper as usual and his mother is under the table for some reason.}  
  
Mrs. Dingle: I can't seem to find that quarter I dropped . . .  
  
Mr. Dingle: Merton! Glad to see you're up and about son. Feeling better?  
  
Merton: Fine.  
  
Mrs. Dingle: [still under the table] There's muffins on the table, dear.  
  
{Merton glances at the muffins.}  
  
Merton: I think I'm gonna grab breakfast at school.  
  
{He starts to leave.}  
  
Mr. Dingle: Hold it, son. I think someone's forgetting what day it is.  
  
Merton: [grins] You remembered?  
  
Mr. Dingle: A father never forgets. It's trash day.  
  
{Mr. Dingle nods to a black trash bag by the table. Merton's grin fades and his eyes glow.}  
  
Merton: Right.  
  
{He picks up the bag and heads out the door.}  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Cafeteria  
  
{Balloons and streamers are everywhere. People are chatting and eating and drinking. Tommy is pinning up some balloons. Lori comes inside and approaches him.}  
  
Lori: [grins] And what's all this, Mr. Dawkins?  
  
Tommy: I figured we'd surprise Merton.  
  
Lori: For what? Not dying yesterday?  
  
Tommy: Well, that, but I was kinda talking about his birthday.  
  
{Lori's eyes widen and she smacks herself.}  
  
Lori: His birthday! I completely forgot!  
  
Tommy: Well, don't worry about it, Lori. I'm sure Merton's not gonna get mad that you didn't get him a gift.  
  
Lori: I guess.  
  
{The doors open and Merton comes inside, stopping and furrowing his brows.}  
  
Tommy: [grins] Merton!  
  
{He and Lori approach him.}  
  
Tommy: Surprise!  
  
Merton: [grins] You guys remembered?  
  
Tommy: Of course.  
  
Lori: Uh, yeah, heh.  
  
{Lori looks to the ground.}  
  
Merton: This was set up for me?  
  
Tommy: Yeah. We pulled some strings and thought we'd have a surprise party.  
  
Merton: Wow. [pause] Even people I don't know seem to want to celebrate my birthday.  
  
Tommy: Funny. That, uh, that Tate guy didn't show up.  
  
{Lori looks angrily at Tommy and folds her arms.}  
  
Lori: Are you still going on about that?  
  
Tommy: About what?  
  
Lori: Look, Tommy, if you have a problem with who I hang out with, then say it to my face.  
  
Tommy: Fine. I might sorta, kinda have a problem with Tate.  
  
{Merton furrows his brows, rubbing his temple. The other two don't notice.}  
  
Lori: This is so typical of you! Just because we broke up doesn't mean that—  
  
Tommy: Lori, the guy's a demon! Call me crazy, but I don't trust him!  
  
Lori: You don't hear anyone saying anything about your new super powers.  
  
Tommy: Because I'm good! Look, Tate is—  
  
Merton: Just be quiet!  
  
{Lori and Tommy cut off in surprise and look at Merton.}  
  
Merton: Please! Just . . . Just be quiet.  
  
{He laughs nervously.}  
  
Merton: Why does this room have to be so loud!?  
  
Lori: Merton?  
  
Tommy: Merton, man, are you okay?  
  
Merton: I just . . . feel weird, is all. Excuse me.  
  
{Merton leaves the room. Tommy waits a moment and turns to Lori.}  
  
Tommy: So . . . I believe we have an argument to settle.  
  
Lori: [sigh] Tommy, if you want to fight about this until the apocalypse comes, then that's your choice. I'm going to see if Merton's okay.  
  
{Lori heads in the direction Merton went.}  
  
Scene: Empty Classroom  
  
{Merton sits in a chair, his head in his hands. Lori comes inside.}  
  
Lori: Merton, are you in here? [sees Merton] There you are.  
  
{She approaches him, sitting on top of a desk nearby.}  
  
Lori: Merton, are you okay? You've been acting out of it since you disappeared the other day.  
  
Merton: [sigh] I don't know. I blew a fuse out there and I have no idea why.  
  
{He takes his hands away from his face.}  
  
Merton: But I'm ruining the party. You should go. Have fun.  
  
Lori: C'mon, Merton, it's your birthday. If you aren't gonna celebrate it out there, then we might as well celebrate it in here.  
  
{Merton grins, and Lori returns the grin and gets up, sitting on the desk Merton is seated at. Merton closes his eyes.}  
  
Lori: What is it?  
  
Merton: Sorry, it's just . . . [leans in closer to her and grins] Your hair smells really nice.  
  
{Lori furrows her brows, but doesn't have time to respond. The door opens and Tommy heads inside. Merton's eyes glow and he gives a low growl, but he shakes his head and his eyes return to normal.}  
  
Tommy: Have room for one more here?  
  
Lori: Are you sure you can handle it?  
  
Tommy: [sigh] Look, Lori, I'm sorry.  
  
Lori: Just forget about it, okay? This is about Merton.  
  
Merton: Glad to see the soap channel is switching gears.  
  
Tommy: Sorry, Merton. I, uh . . . I brought you a gift.  
  
{Tommy hands Merton a package. Merton looks at the box curiously and opens it. He grins, gaining the expression of a child in a candy store.}  
  
Merton: A case for my Skeletor Christmas Album? You shouldn't have!  
  
{Someone suddenly hits him over the head and he furrows his brows.}  
  
Merton: That's unpleasant . . .  
  
{He falls to the ground, revealing a member of the Syndicate, obscured by a cloak. Tommy growls and wolfs out. Lori gets off the desk and gets in a fighting stance.}  
  
Tommy: All right, buddy. Get away from Merton.  
  
{Tommy starts forward, but he and Lori are suddenly grabbed from behind, being thrown in the wall. Three more Syndicate members in cloaks are in the room. Merton wakes up, looking around. The Syndicate members grab him and he laughs nervously, struggling to get free.}  
  
Merton: Please let me go! I must warn you, I have an abnormally large bladder, so if the contents go, you'd better be prepared!  
  
Tommy: Merton!  
  
{Tommy and Lori start to stand up just as the Syndicate members drag Merton toward the window.}  
  
Merton: [furrows his brows] I think I . . . I think I remember what happened! [eyes widen] Not good! Not good! Tommy, Lori, use my Lycanthropy Encyclopedia!  
  
{The Syndicate members jump out the window, taking Merton with them.}  
  
Merton: [as he's falling] Look under Syndicate!  
  
{Tommy gets up, racing for the window. Lori follows. The look down.}  
  
Tommy: He's gone.  
  
{They both look at each other.}  
  
A/N: Yay for two-parters and cliffhangers! Please drop me a detailed review. Thanks! 


	14. Older in Practice, Abler Than Yourself P...

Older in Practice, Abler Than Yourself (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: I have a forum for The Series the link works]  
  
Thanks for the awesome reviews! Enjoy.  
  
Bacner- I don't know why, but your review really put a grin on my face. I  
have no idea why confusing people is so amusing. Thanks for the review,  
though! Anyway . . . Well, it's kinda hard to explain. There wasn't technically "two universes" to start with. There was only one, but Tate, by saying the spell, altered our universe, creating an illusion, or another  
reality, and altering the memories of everyone to fit that reality. The spell didn't have a good hold on things, though, which was why things from the original reality were leaking back through (For instance, in the new reality, the Chosen and the patronus legio did not exist yet, but since the  
wall holding together the new reality was so weak, Tommy became the  
"Chosen" again and Becky became the patronus legio. Basically, the only difference between the two dimensions is the timeline. It's like the future leaking into the past.). Hope that made a smidge of sense. But, for future reference, your "B Universe" is now where the story takes place. It's the same people from the "A Universe", but they hold no memory of anything from the first two seasons and the beginning of season three (There might be a  
reference to some of the events here and there, but since it's really  
pointless to type out the same story with the same dialogue and actions twice, just assume they happened in between chapters and whatnot.). Thanks  
again!  
  
Stormy- Lisa's back (for now). Well, I went back because things were taking  
a dark turn, and I wanted to write out stories in a more lighthearted fashion. Some of the problems will be re-explored, sure, but I might leave  
others out to keep things from going as dark as they did. I still like going back and reading other chapters, though. Lighthearted is good, but it can't always be happy. Plus, you know, it's always fun to see the gang in high school again. Taking them into college was one of the few things I've  
regretted doing in The Series (Well, the Becky/Tate and Stacey/Merton chapters did ick me out, too. What was I thinking?). The Tommy/Stacey thing is sure to come up, but when reality was altered, it didn't bring anyone back to life. I would have liked to explore Stacey's character more, but I'd like to refrain from bringing back other expired characters like Alyson  
and Friedrich, for instance (And other villains as well—It'll just get  
repetitive.). Who knows? In this universe, resurrection isn't all that  
hard. I mean, even Izzy got a second chance. We'll have to see about Tate/Lori. :) There's definitely still some sparks flying. Thanks for the  
review!  
  
Wow. I used up a full page writing author's notes. O.o Sorry about that. I'll have to try and make up for it by making this chapter, you know, good.  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Classroom, Where We Left Off  
  
{Tommy and Lori are still looking out the window. Lori turns to Tommy.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, do you realize who those guys were?  
  
Tommy: [eyes widen] Oh wait, it's—[shakes his head] No.  
  
Lori: Those were The Werewolf Syndicate guys!  
  
Tommy: What would the Syndicate want with Merton? [folds his arms] 'Cause they didn't run any plans by me.  
  
Lori: I don't know, but I think I know how to find out.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Lori is seated in Merton's chair. Tommy is leaning over her shoulder. They have a ridiculously large book opened up.}  
  
Tommy: [points] See? Right there. It says they have to obey their leader. So why'd they go and kidnap Merton if they're supposed to be good now?  
  
Lori: [points] Look here. It says that in the case that if the leader is defeated by two people, then those two share the position as leader.  
  
Tommy: [pause] [eyes widen] That was Merton and me! I held you while Merton shot the wolfsbane at you! [furrows his brows] So why would they kidnap Merton if he's their leader?  
  
Lori: [reads] Oh, no.  
  
Tommy: [reads] [eyes widen] I can't believe this! Their dental plans are horrible!  
  
Lori: No, Tommy. This. [points again] It says that any leader has to be a werewolf. That's why they kidnapped Merton!  
  
Tommy: What, they're gonna eat him, or—?  
  
Lori: No. They're trying to turn him into a werewolf!  
  
Tommy: [pause] [eyes widen] And the full moon is tonight! We've gotta get some wolfsbane and find them!  
  
Lori: Right. [pause] [grins] Tommy, we don't need it.  
  
Tommy: We don't?  
  
Lori: They don't know about the werewolf antibodies. He can't turn, so we shouldn't have a problem. All we have to do is rescue him.  
  
Tommy: Sounds like a plan to me.  
  
Tommy v.o.: Of course, rescuing someone from the Evil Werewolf Syndicate headquarters is a lot easier said than done. So Lori and I had a plan.  
  
Scene: Evil Werewolf Syndicate Headquarters, Empty Room  
  
{Tommy, dressed in fatigues, carefully comes down from the ceiling on a cable, landing stealthily beside a desk. Lori, also dressed in fatigues, falls down, hitting Tommy and sending them toppling over. They hear footsteps outside and peek over the desk.}  
  
Lori: You think anyone heard us?  
  
Tommy: [pauses as the footsteps fade away] I think we're safe.  
  
{They sigh in relief and lean against the desk. Tommy glances at Lori.}  
  
Lori: It was high up. I panicked, okay?  
  
Tommy: Let's just go get Merton.  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{A door opens and Tommy and Lori stick their heads out. A door opens at the end of the hall and they duck back inside the room. Tara leaves the room and heads out of sight. Tommy and Lori open the door again.}  
  
Tommy: [smells the air] This way.  
  
{He motions to Lori and they look around, heading out into the hall and walking carefully through it.}  
  
Tommy: You check that room. [points to one] I'll check this one.  
  
{He points to the one Tara left. Lori nods and heads for the other room. Tommy heads for the room at the end of the hall.}  
  
Scene: Room, Interior  
  
{Tommy comes inside. The room is dimly lit by candles. Inside, there is a small wooden table, and the only thing on it is Tara's briefcase. Beside that table, Merton is tied to a chair, facing away from the camera.}  
  
Tommy: Merton!  
  
{He rushes over to Merton, untying him. Merton appears half-conscious.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, are you okay? Man, what'd they do to you?  
  
Merton: [quietly] Tommy . . .  
  
{Tommy leans in closer to hear Merton. Merton, now suddenly with fangs, lunges forward and grabs Tommy, biting into his shoulder. Tommy's eyes widen and he yells in pain, pushing Merton away and sending him rolling on the floor. Merton laughs and gets to his feet.}  
  
Merton: Relax, Tommy. You're already a werewolf, remember?  
  
Tommy: What are you doin'?  
  
Merton: Just having a little fun.  
  
{Merton races forward, hitting Tommy hard and knocking him out.}  
  
Scene: Another Room  
  
{Lori walks inside, looking around. Suddenly, two members jump up behind her. She turns around, getting in a fighting stance. They swing at her but she ducks, kicking one in the gut and the other in the face. She grabs their heads, smashing them together and knocking them unconscious. Stepping over them, she opens the door and exits the room.}  
  
Scene: Room  
  
{Tommy wakes up, tied to the chair. Merton stands nearby, wearing a lab coat.}  
  
Tommy: Merton?  
  
{Merton grins and approaches the table, opening Tara's briefcase.}  
  
Tommy: Uh, Merton, what's going on?  
  
Merton: I might have broken some teeth punching you and all. We're gonna have to pull 'em.  
  
{Merton takes out a drill from the briefcase, approaching Tommy and turning it on. Tommy stares with wide eyes.}  
  
Merton: Open wide, Tommy!  
  
{He's inches from Tommy's face with the drill when there's a knock on the door.}  
  
Lori: [muffled] Tommy? Tommy, are you in there?  
  
Tommy: Lor—  
  
{Merton, with super speed, covers Tommy's mouth.}  
  
Merton: Lori? Lori, is that you?  
  
Lori: Merton?  
  
Merton: Hang on!  
  
{Merton giggles and grabs a cloth nearby, gagging Tommy with it.}  
  
Merton: [quietly] We'll finish our little chat later, 'kay, big guy? Atta boy.  
  
{He pats Tommy on the back and heads for the door. Tommy struggles with the ropes and tries to speak through the gag.}  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Lori waits at the door.}  
  
Lori: Merton, are you okay in there? [pause] Okay, I'm breaking down the door.  
  
{Lori gets ready to kick the door down when Merton steps outside. He puts his hands up in defense and she stands down.}  
  
Lori: [smiles] Merton, you're fine!  
  
Merton: [grins proudly] Indeed. You're quite the looker yourself.  
  
Lori: Har har, Merton. Where's Tommy?  
  
Merton: Tommy? [furrows his brows] Tommy was here with you?  
  
Lori: Yeah. Didn't he rescue you?  
  
Merton: You're the first person who isn't evil that I've seen since we were at school. I managed to create a successful Rube Goldberg that launched the keys to my cell at me and got me free before the guards returned!  
  
Lori: That's great, but we have to find Tommy. Where would he have gone?  
  
Merton: I don't know, but, uh . . . [casually puts his arm around Lori] we're alone.  
  
{Lori rolls her eyes and punches Merton in the stomach. Merton doubles over in pain and then growls, punching Lori in the stomach. Lori doubles over in pain and looks up in a mixture of anger and surprise. Merton, now with claws, fangs, wolfish eyes, pointed ears, and insane hair, snarls and rushes at Lori, holding her by her neck and picking her against the wall.}  
  
Lori: [choking] Merton, what—?  
  
Merton: Oh, so now ye' wanna talk, huh? Well Merton doesn't want to play games anymore. In fact, Merton's temporarily unavailable.  
  
Lori: You're a demon possessing Merton?  
  
Merton: What? [shakes his head] Well, no, I'm still Merton, it's just I thought it'd be cooler if—Never mind. [growls] I'm getting sick and tired of this crap I've been getting lately.  
  
{Merton throws Lori to the ground. Lori backs up on the ground.}  
  
Lori: Are you still mad about me forgetting your birthday?  
  
Merton: [mockingly] Oh, Merton can't fight. He's nothing but a pale loser! I only need him for homework! By the way, Merton, how about I finish off that punch in the stomach by tearing out your heart?  
  
Lori: Look, can't we work this out?  
  
{Merton lunges at Lori and she screams, rolling to the side and out of the way. Merton, who landed on all fours, reaches into his pocket, taking out a syringe with the same orange liquid that Tara used.}  
  
Merton: C'mon, Lori. Join the dark side.  
  
{Merton laughs and lunges at Lori again. Lori kicks the syringe out of his hands, kicking him in the face and sending him back. She gets up and takes off. Merton looks up and grins.}  
  
Merton: She smells so good when she's afraid.  
  
Scene: Room  
  
{Tommy continues to struggle with the ropes. The door opens and Lori runs in, slamming it shut and leaning against it. Tommy tries to speak through the gag. Lori hears him and sees him tied to the chair.}  
  
Lori: Tommy!  
  
{She runs over, taking the gag off and untying him.}  
  
Lori: What happened?  
  
Tommy: Merton tricked me. He's turning into a werewolf again!  
  
Lori: I know, seeing as he tried to kill me back there.  
  
Tommy: How is that possible, though? I mean, he has werewolf antibodies. Right?  
  
Lori: [pause] Wait a minute.  
  
{Lori looks at the briefcase. On top of some papers lies a syringe with orange liquid. She furrows her brows and picks up the syringe.}  
  
Lori: Merton tried to use this on me in the hallway.  
  
Tommy: What is it?  
  
Lori: I don't know. [pause] Wait, there's some notes.  
  
{Lori sets down the syringe and picks up some of the papers.}  
  
Lori: [reads] [eyes widen] Tommy, this stuff kills werewolf antibodies! [looks at Tommy] They must have used it on Merton and turned him!  
  
Tommy: But they'd need an alpha to do that, right?  
  
Lori: I don't know. [reads] [grins] But they needed actual werewolf antibodies to create it.  
  
{She looks down at the briefcase and picks up a tube marked "werewolf antibodies".}  
  
Tommy: So . . . We just use this on whoever turned him and he'll turn back?  
  
Lori: We could do that, or we could give this to Merton and he'll be human again!  
  
Tommy: So where's Merton?  
  
Scene: Another Room  
  
{Members sit at the long table. Merton picks up a chair and angrily throws it against the wall. He growls and turns toward the table.}  
  
Merton: Seeing as I'm the leader, I'm giving out an order now. Find them, and KILL them!  
  
{When Merton emphasizes "kill", a few members jump in surprise.}  
  
Gil: Um, Mr. Leader Person, we can't kill them. We're good werewolves.  
  
Merton: Then I'm making a new rule: we're evil again, got it? Now go!  
  
Gil: Nice try, Mr. Bossypants. We have strict orders to be good, and only Tommy can say we're evil again.  
  
{The others nod. Tara approaches Merton from behind.}  
  
Tara: Oops. I must have forgotten.  
  
{Merton growls and turns around.}  
  
Merton: Forgotten what?  
  
Tara: You and Tommy both defeated Lori. Therefore, you are both leader. If Tommy says we're good, you can't retract that without consulting him about it.  
  
Merton: Why didn't you tell me this before!?  
  
{Merton growls and picks Tara up by the neck, running to the wall with super speed and slamming her against it.}  
  
Tara: You can become our only leader, though!  
  
{Merton's stops growling and drops Tara back down.}  
  
Merton: I'm listening.  
  
Tara: It's simple: You kill Tommy.  
  
{Merton grins.}  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Tommy and Lori are walking. Lori has the syringe in hand, now filled with the werewolf antibodies from the vile.}  
  
Lori: All we have to do is find him. Do you have his scent?  
  
Tommy: [stops] [furrows his brows] Yeah. He's—  
  
{Merton suddenly jumps out of nowhere, tackling Tommy.}  
  
Lori: Tommy!  
  
Tommy: Lori, now!  
  
Scene: Room  
  
{Tara sits down in the large chair at the head of the table.}  
  
Random Werewolf: Uh, Tara? That's Merton's chair.  
  
Tara: Not for long. [grins] Once he's done in there, I'll kill the victor and I'll be leader.  
  
{Tara chuckles.}  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Lori holds up the syringe, going toward Merton. Merton claws Tommy and rolls away, swinging his leg across the floor and tripping Lori. The syringe flies out of her hand, rolling across the floor.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, the needle!  
  
Merton: Nothing personal, guys. I just need you dead if I want to be leader.  
  
{Merton lunges at Tommy, pinning him to the ground.}  
  
Merton: How's it feel to be upstaged by the sidekick?  
  
Tommy: Merton, you might be a werewolf now . . .  
  
{Tommy grabs Merton by the shoulders, his eyes glowing green, and flipping him over. Now Tommy is pinning Merton to the ground. Tommy growls.}  
  
Tommy: But I was stronger than you even when I was human.  
  
{Merton snarls and struggles with Tommy, kicking him in the groin and sending him backward. He lands beside the syringe. He picks it up just as Merton dives at him again. Merton lands on Tommy and his eyes widen. He sits up. Tommy's hand is still stuck out, but the syringe is no longer in it. Merton looks down at the syringe, now stuck in his chest, and pulls it out. His eyes rolls back and he falls backwards, passing out and forming back into a human. Lori rushes over to Tommy, stooping down.}  
  
Lori: [grins] You did it!  
  
Tommy: Well, more like he did it.  
  
{Tommy sits up, getting to his feet. Lori stands up. She and Tommy look over at Merton, who starts to wake up. Sitting up, he puts his hand to his head and furrows his brows, looking around.}  
  
Merton: What happened?  
  
{Lori holds out and hand, helping him to his feet.}  
  
Lori: Oh, the usual. Went evil . . .  
  
Tommy: Tried to kill us . . .  
  
Merton: Oh. [pause] [grins and puts his around around Lori] Was I sexy?  
  
{Lori punches Merton in the stomach and walks away.}  
  
Merton: [doubled over] I'll take that as a no.  
  
Tommy: C'mon, Merton, let's get out here. This place gives me the creeps.  
  
{Merton nods and Tommy puts his hand around his shoulder, leading him out.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: So the Syndicate didn't get what they wanted. We still weren't sure why they wanted Merton as their leader . . .  
  
Scene: Syndicate Headquarters  
  
{Tara stares at the big chair longingly. She hangs her head.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: And Merton was back to normal. He didn't remember much of being an evil werewolf, but there were still signs left that he was.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Lisa steps inside. She furrows his brows and picks up some black fur from the desk.}  
  
A/N: Well? I tried, anyway. Hopefully it wasn't HORRIBLE. Personally, I liked writing this because I wasn't happy with how The Boy Who Tried Wolf turned out. I mean, really. He wasn't evil, he was annoying. Still, decent episode. Anyway, ramblings over with. Please send me a detailed review! 


	15. My Girlfriend's Back Part One

My Girlfriend's Back  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry things got so confusing. :)  
Hopefully some things will get cleared up as the story goes on.  
  
Just thought I'd note, I started writing this chapter, and a lot was  
written . . but it seemed rushed, and the plot was quickly losing its luster. I thought of a new plot, and rewrote the chapter. So, that's why this chapter is so late being posted (That, and I'm a big fat weenie who  
procrastinates.). Enjoy. :)  
  
Tommy v.o.: Since I became a werewolf, we've had to deal with some weird stuff. After awhile, Lori and I stopped getting worked up over things that weren't paranormal or weird or freaky . . . I can't say the same for Merton.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Merton and Tommy are walking toward Tommy's house.}  
  
Merton: Tommy, this is big!  
  
Tommy: Look, Merton, I'm not attacking Lisa.  
  
Merton: But she's trouble! She's been trouble since the day I met her. She's been asking questions about the werewolf, and if you scare her, she won't be all that curious to find him anymore.  
  
Tommy: Relax. Alls I gotta do is not wolf out in front of her, and she'll lose interest.  
  
{Merton sighs and hangs his head. They approach Tommy's house. Tommy stops by the mailbox, taking out the mail. He furrows his brows and picks up a letter.}  
  
Merton: What is it?  
  
Tommy: These are all letters I've sent to Stacey. [picks up another letter] This one isn't.  
  
{He opens the envelope, reading the letter inside.}  
  
Tommy: She's missing. [looks at Merton] She's been missing for a month.  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High  
  
{Merton is at his locker. Lisa approaches him. They glare at each other.}  
  
Merton: Lisa.  
  
Lisa: Merton.  
  
Merton: I hear you moved up a few grades.  
  
Lisa: Yeah. It's not like I'm living with you.  
  
Merton: Just keep your distance, she-devil!  
  
Lisa: Shouldn't you be somewhere? Like working at Magicks Incorporate or something?  
  
Merton: Magicks Incorporate? Don't make me laugh. I wouldn't work there if it was the last job on earth!  
  
Lisa: Sorry. I forgot . . . You have other things to do. Like take care of . . . your pets?  
  
{Lisa smirks and waves, walking away. Merton glares at her. Tommy walks on screen and opens his locker.}  
  
Merton: [watching Lisa] Can you believe her? Strutting around here like she's all that?  
  
Tommy: Man, I'm worried.  
  
Merton: About Lisa?  
  
Tommy: No. About Stacey.  
  
Merton: Relax, Tommy. They'll find her. For all we know, she was kidnapped by evildoers and is being rescued by her town's local heroes at this very moment.  
  
Tommy: It's just . . . I dunno. I thought I was over her, but I guess . . . I guess I wasn't. I just never really thought about it 'til now.  
  
Merton: Look, I appreciate your little soap opera involving Stacey, but we've got bigger problems. Lisa knows that I know who the werewolf is!  
  
Tommy: I just have this feeling that something horrible's happened to Stacey, y'know?  
  
Merton: Tommy, code red! Forget Stacey, and focus on the big issue here! Lisa could find out who you are, spill the beans to someone, and then you'll end up as someone's doormat!  
  
Voice: I don't remember seeing any furry doormats.  
  
{They turn to face Lori.}  
  
Merton: Well, at least you're paying attention to me . . .  
  
Lori: Look, Merton, you need to quit being so paranoid about Lisa. She's thirteen. She's not gonna find out that Tommy's a werewolf.  
  
Voice: That was easy.  
  
{They turn to face Lisa. She grins.}  
  
Lisa: What, you guys thought no one would overhear you?  
  
Merton: I always wondered about that . . .  
  
{Lori grabs Lisa by the shirt, pinning her against the lockers.}  
  
Lori: Listen, you pipsqueak, you tell anyone about this and I'll kick your—  
  
Lisa: I won't! Yeesh!  
  
{Lori sets Lisa down.}  
  
Lisa: Look, guys, I think this is cool! Does it seem plausible for people to believe a little girl's story about a werewolf? Or for me to hunt Tommy down and kill him? Please. You need to stop being so paranoid.  
  
{Lisa rolls her eyes. Cut to another part of the hall. Tate is walking down the hall. He suddenly stops, glaring suspiciously and spinning around. He comes face to face with Stacey. She's cut up and bloody, looking exactly at she did in Paint the Chapel Red. He screams and jumps back.}  
  
Tate: Bloody hell! What the hell are you?  
  
Stacey: Please help me.  
  
Tate: What are you—?  
  
{Tate suddenly grabs his head in pain. A wind starts up. Whispers fill the room, and everyone in the room suddenly looks decayed. He yells out and backs away. A decayed Tommy grabs him by the shoulder and he spins around, punching Tommy in the face. Suddenly, everyone looks normal again. A normal Tommy yells out and grabs his nose. He punches Tate, who grabs his nose.}  
  
Tate: Bloody hell!  
  
{Tommy suddenly sees that his hands are now paws. Tate's hands are now red and clawed. They both simultaneously widen their eyes and hide their hands.}  
  
Tate: Er—This isn't over, right?  
  
Tommy: Gotcha. Let's run now.  
  
Tate: Right.  
  
{They both take off in separate directions.}  
  
Scene: Hallway, Later  
  
{Tate leaves a classroom. Lori stops him.}  
  
Lori: Tate, what was that about in the hallway earlier?  
  
Tate: It's none of your business, so bugger off.  
  
{Tate starts to leave, but stops when he sees Izzy, looking decayed.}  
  
Lori: I think it is my business, considering you punched Tommy!  
  
Izzy: You have to help us.  
  
Tate: Leave me alone!  
  
Lori: Excuse me?  
  
Tate: Not you, him! [looks back to Izzy] Why do you bloody corpses have to follow me around!? What do you want from me!? You're dead!  
  
Lori: Who are you talking to?  
  
Tate: Lori, shut up!  
  
Lori: What is wrong with you?  
  
Tate: Look, Lori, I can't deal with you right now! I realize that kiss we shared might have seemed like some commitment to you, but let me assure you, I couldn't care less about you or your friends or this whole demon business! But I have to, because I'm a damn freak of nature! And to top all that off, I have dead people following me around asking me to help them, and I'll be damned if I can help something that's already dead! Just leave me alone and—Just let me have some peace! Bloody hell!  
  
{Tate grabs his head and leans against the lockers. Lori stays in place, looking concerned. Whispers fill the air again.}  
  
Tate: I don't understand . . . One day, I just wake up and I'm off my rocker. I mean, I know I haven't exactly been kind, or caring, or, well, I still hate everyone, but I don't understand what I did to deserve this. [as the whispers get louder] And shut UP!  
  
Lori: Just . . . Just hang on.  
  
Scene: Lockers  
  
{Merton and Lori are at the lockers.}  
  
Merton: Let me think for a minute . . . No.  
  
Lori: Merton, how can you just stand by and watch him suffer like that?  
  
Merton: Lori, even if Tate had been remotely nice to me for the past ten years, I can't help him. I don't even know what happened in the alternate reality to cause his insanity.  
  
Lori: That's not fair, though. Just because of something that happened in another reality, he has to deal with it?  
  
Merton: What do you suggest I do? Lori, he says he's been talking to dead people!  
  
Lori: Well, maybe there's ghosts or something. You know, like when Bronco Nastonovich was haunting Tommy.  
  
Merton: That could be the case, but as far as the evidence now goes, he's a nutjob.  
  
Lori: Well what if he's not?  
  
Scene: Cafeteria  
  
{Tate sits at a table. Lori sits beside him, and Tommy and Merton sit across from him.}  
  
Tommy: Tate, we don't have time for this. Just tell us what the "ghosts" looked like.  
  
Tate: What the bloody hell do you think they look like, you wanker? They look dead.  
  
Merton: Yes, but do you have any specifics? Anything we can work with?  
  
{Tate sighs and rubs his temples. He looks up, once again surrounded by corpses.}  
  
Tate: Oh, balls. It's them again.  
  
Voice: And?  
  
{He looks at Merton, who is now corpse-like.}  
  
Merton: What do they look like?  
  
Tate: I told you, they—[sigh] They're . . . corpses. There's a girl here . . .  
  
Merton: Can you try talking with her?  
  
Tate: Talk with her? Yeah, that sounds like a bloody brilliant plan. What do you want me to say? They don't say anything except, "Help me." And "Hurry up."!  
  
{He shakes his head and the corpses disappear. Everyone is normal again.}  
  
Tate: Doesn't very well matter now. They've disappeared again.  
  
Lori: Are you sure?  
  
{Tate turns to respond, but sees Lori looking decayed. He yells out and stands up.}  
  
Lori: What is it?  
  
Tate: This is ridiculous—[looks around] Why don't you leave me alone!?  
  
{He grabs his bag.}  
  
Tate: I'm going. You can't help me, I can't help them—  
  
{Tate pauses in thought, then grins.}  
  
Tate: I see it now. That's it!  
  
{He laughs insanely, running out of the room.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton is sitting at his desk. Lori comes inside.}  
  
Lori: I couldn't find him anywhere. [looks around] Where's Tommy?  
  
Merton: He headed for home.  
  
Lori: What? [sigh] I can't believe him! I asked him to help us look for Tate. He could be in trouble with those ghosts.  
  
Merton: Troubled? Yes. Ghosts? No.  
  
Lori: You don't know that, Merton.  
  
Merton: Unfortunately, I do. [stands up and approaches Lori] At school, I took the liberty of taking some pictures at some of the places Tate claimed to have seen his [air quotes] "ghosts." No signs of spirits showed up on the film. While Tate was claiming ghosts were around us in the cafeteria, the air remained at room temperature and no presences were felt. Lori, there aren't any signs that would indicate that these are ghosts.  
  
Lori: [sigh] I guess you're right. I just don't know what to do. I have to at least find him.  
  
Merton: Well, it's not like he's killing people.  
  
Scene: Cemetery  
  
{The camera focuses on the ground. Suddenly, a rotting hand bursts out of it. Many more hands follow. The camera pans upward to reveal Tate standing amongst them, his hands sparking.}  
  
Tate: C'mon, you bastards. Show yourselves to me now. It's time we meet in person.  
  
{He chuckles, proceeding to pass out.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy is walking down the street toward his house when he hears a scream. He runs to the Hungry Bucket, where a zombie is attacking a customer.}  
  
Zombie: Brains . . .  
  
Tommy: Hey!  
  
{The victim manages to escape and the zombie turns around, revealing a rotting Stacey. Tommy's eyes widen and his mouth drops. Stacey grins.}  
  
Stacey: Tommy? Tommy, it is you!  
  
{She laughs happily and runs toward Tommy, hugging him tightly. Tommy stands there awkwardly in surprise. He grabs Stacey by the shoulders and gently pushes her away.}  
  
Tommy: Stacey, you're—You're a zombie!  
  
Stacey: [looks herself up and down] Well, yeah. You noticed that, too?  
  
Tommy: But when—how—You died?  
  
Stacey: Before our wedding. [looks to the ground sadly] I was trying on the dress when a demon attacked me. [looks back up] Tommy, I am so sorry. [grins] But we can get married now, because I'm back!  
  
Tommy: Wait a minute, our wedding? We never had a wedding.  
  
Stacey: I know, because I died, and I'm really sorry that—  
  
Tommy: No, I mean, we were never engaged. Last I saw you, you were heading back east for college. I haven't seen or heard from you until just now.  
  
Stacey: What are you talking about? I came back here after things didn't work out at college.  
  
Tommy: No you didn't. [pause] Did you?  
  
Stacey: What's wrong with you?  
  
Tommy: What's wrong with me? You're a freaking zombie!  
  
Stacey: [folds her arms] You know, you can be so judgmental sometimes, you know that? It's not like I've killed anyone.  
  
Tommy: You just tried to eat that guy's brains!  
  
Stacey: Like you never tried anything new?  
  
{Stacey sighs and puts his hands down, beginning to pace.}  
  
Stacey: I couldn't help it. Everything's so . . . bright, and confusing, and . . . and you don't seem to remember much, because—Oh my God.  
  
{Stacey stops by the tree and tears off a poster.}  
  
Stacey: Homecoming. Class of 2000—Tommy, why is this here?  
  
Tommy: It's advertising Homecoming.  
  
Stacey: No, the year! It's 2000?  
  
Tommy: Yeah, so?  
  
Stacey: It can't be—Tommy, I died in 2004.  
  
Tommy: [pause] What?  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton is pacing the room. Tommy stands nearby. Stacey is nearby, looking at the various things in the room with interest.}  
  
Merton: Tommy, this is catastrophic!  
  
Tommy: I know, who would kill Stacey?  
  
Merton: No, not that! Stacey died in 2004, and the dead don't lie!  
  
Tommy: So, what? We suddenly jumped forward in time or something?  
  
Merton: Not forward—Backward.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Merton: As you may recall, awhile back, elements from another reality were leaking through into ours—Elements that could happen four years from now.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, so?  
  
Merton: If my calculations are correct, then that was reality! Someone sent reality four years back, creating the illusion that it's the year 2000. The spell obviously wasn't strong enough, so it started to wear down. By sealing the wall between this illusion and reality, you inadvertently made the spell permanent!  
  
Tommy: How do you figure all that, though?  
  
Merton: Tommy, Stacey's dead. When reality is altered, it doesn't affect dead, because the dead shouldn't be in this reality.  
  
{Stacey catches her eye on a jar with a brain in it. She reaches for it, but slaps her own hand away and shakes her head.}  
  
Tommy: Okay, so what you're trying to tell me is, someone didn't like the way things turned out, so they turned the clocks back four years?  
  
Merton: To put it in lame man's terms, yes.  
  
Tommy: Why would they do that?  
  
Merton: Obviously, they wanted to change something.  
  
Tommy: Who would have that kinda power anyway?  
  
Scene: The Cemetery  
  
{Lori walks into the cemetery. The ground is smoking, and many graves are dug up. Tate is still unconscious on the ground. Lori's eyes widen and she rushes over, stooping beside him.}  
  
Lori: Tate? Tate, are you okay?  
  
{She touches Tate and a rush of blue electricity zaps her. Lori yells out and falls backward. Tate's eyes snap open and he yells out, clutching his head.}  
  
Tate: Bloody hell!  
  
{He sits up, rubbing his temples.}  
  
Tate: Knew that wasn't gonna turn out right . . . They won't leave me alone—I told them to leave me alone! They'll pay for this, they will . . .  
  
Lori: [furrows her brows] Tate?  
  
{Tate snaps his head toward Lori, shifting into demon form in the process.}  
  
Tate: [growls] What the bloody hell do you want? Can't you see I'm having a conversation?  
  
{Tate stands up and brushes himself off. Lori follows.}  
  
Lori: What happened here?  
  
Tate: Not that it's any of your business, but I—Oh bugger. [looks around] Well, I might have raised the dead.  
  
Lori: You what!?  
  
Tate: I thought I could get those bloody spirits away from me, but they're still talking to me!  
  
Lori: So you raised all the people in the cemetery?  
  
Tate: I can see where this poses a problem. Not that I'm agreeing with you, or anything.  
  
Lori: Well how do get them back in the ground?  
  
Tate: Hell if I know. I can barely remember how I raised them. Which is strange, because I'm usually not that powerful when it comes to magic. [grins] I'm a warlock, you know. [chuckles] A warlock demon, how strange.  
  
{Lori sighs and grabs him by the hand.}  
  
Lori: C'mon.  
  
{She drags him off screen.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
Tommy: So what do we do?  
  
Merton: We'll have to worry about realities later. Right now, we have a zombie problem.  
  
Tommy: [pause] Wait, you aren't saying we have to kill Stacey, are you?  
  
Merton: That [points to Stacey] isn't Stacey. That, Tommy, is a shell of what Stacey used to be, inhabited by an evil spirit with a thirst for brains!  
  
Stacey: Hey! I may be dead, but I can still hear you!  
  
Tommy: That's not fair! She can't help it if she died.  
  
Merton: It might be unfair, but she doesn't belong in the world of the living anymore.  
  
Tommy: Merton, we're not killing Stacey. I've already lost her once. Besides, she hasn't done anything. I mean, she doesn't even need brains, right?  
  
Stacey: [nods] Look, Merton, I know we've had our differences in the past, but I've matured as a person. I don't need . . . brains.  
  
{Stacey trails off as she says "brains," grinning and licking her lips.}  
  
Tommy: See? She's still the same old Stacey. You know, except for the dead part.  
  
Stacey: [breathing heavily] Tommy?  
  
Tommy: Yeah?  
  
Stacey: I'm . . . I'm hungry.  
  
Tommy: Oh! Uh . . . Hang on. I'll go get some chicken from The Hungry Bucket.  
  
Stacey: No, that's not what I—  
  
Tommy: Be back in a flash, guys.  
  
{Tommy takes off out of the door.}  
  
Merton: Sure, Tommy, leave me with the undead—  
  
{Merton hears the smashing of glass and furrows his brows as slurping noises follow. He slowly turns around and yells out, jumping back. The jar with the brain from earlier is smashed on the floor and Stacey, on her knees, holds the brain, slurping bits and pieces into her mouth. Pieces of glass still cling to the brain and cut at Stacey's mouth as she eats it. She stuffs the last of it into her mouth and stares up at Merton, the blood and bits of brain dripping out of her mouth. Merton laughs nervously and backs away as she crawls her way toward him.}  
  
Merton: Nice zombie . . . Don't kill me!  
  
{Stacey jumps up and grabs Merton by the throat, pinning him against the wall.}  
  
Stacey: Once I've eaten your brains and turned you into an undead zombie, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell Tommy I was the one who ate your brains.  
  
Merton: Look, can't we—Wait, there's more than one zombie?  
  
Stacey: Sure. He raised the whole cemetery.  
  
Merton: Who raised the whole cemetery?  
  
Stacey: I dunno, some guy. Glasses, black hair, wore this blue jacket and black tie.  
  
Merton: [aghast] Tate? Tate raised you guys?  
  
Stacey: All this talking's making me really hungry . . .  
  
{Stacey stares longing at Merton's head, stroking the top of it with one hand.}  
  
Merton: Wait, you can't eat me! What about what you were saying when Tommy was here?  
  
Stacey: [sigh] Merton, please don't take this personally. I'm just starved, and I don't know how much longer I can take this pain . . . I just don't want Tommy to know. If he finds out I've eaten your brain, he won't trust me anymore.  
  
Merton: Yeah, sounds sincere coming from a ZOMBIE!  
  
Stacey: I'm so sorry.  
  
{Stacey leans in toward Merton when the door opens and Lori and Tate come in. Stacey lets go of Merton, dropping him to the ground and turning around.}  
  
Lori: Mert—[pause] Who is this?  
  
Merton: Uh, Lori, Tate, meet Stacey.  
  
Lori: Tommy's old girlfriend? I thought she went to college?  
  
Stacey: Didn't work out.  
  
Merton: Guys, heh heh, Stacey's dead. She's a zombie, and she just tried to eat my brains.  
  
Tate: I remember you! You son of a bitch!  
  
{Tate shifts to demon form, growls, and lunges at Stacey, tackling her to the ground. Merton gets to his feet.}  
  
Merton: What's all that about?  
  
Lori: She must've been one of the corpses Tate saw.  
  
Merton: It really was a ghost, then?  
  
Lori: No, but Tate did raise everyone in the cemetery from the dead.  
  
Merton: [grins] This is perfect! Tate, send the zombies back to the grave!  
  
Tate: Bloody brilliant plan, you wanker! I'd have to—  
  
{Stacey bites into Tate's hand and he yells out, kicking her away. He stands up, shifting back into human form. Suddenly, his eyes roll back and he falls to the ground. Stacey ignores him and begins to crawl toward Merton and Lori.}  
  
Lori: [backing up] Merton, what just happened?  
  
Merton: I'm not sure, but I think that—GAH!  
  
{Tate stands up, now corpse-like. Much like Stacey, his eyes are filmed over and his skin is deathly pale.}  
  
Stacey: Brains . . .  
  
Tate: Brains . . .  
  
{They continue to chant "brains," crawling toward the two of them as they back away in fear.}  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hee, this chapter was fun. Review, or I'll eat your brains! 


	16. My Girlfriend's Back Part Two

My Girlfriend's Back (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Thanks for the review, Stormy! And to everyone else, poo on you and maybe I'll just send the chapters to Stormy if she's the only one who'll  
bother to review. :P  
  
Scene: The Lair, Where We Left Off  
  
{Lori and Merton back away from Stacey and Tate, who crawl slowly toward them.}  
  
Lori: Merton, I thought they had to eat your brains for you to become a zombie!  
  
Merton: Not necessarily. A bite also works, as you can tell, seeing as Tate seems to want to eat us.  
  
Lori: Well what do we do now?  
  
Merton: I'd just take a stab at making a plan by saying . . . RUN!  
  
{Stacey lunges at them and Lori kicks her, sending her falling back. Merton runs out the door and Lori follows.}  
  
Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior  
  
{Lori and Merton run into Tommy and scream, jumping back. They sigh in relief. Tommy is holding a bucket of chicken.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, don't scare us like that!  
  
Tommy: Sorry. What's up with you two?  
  
Merton: Stacey went crazy and tried to eat my brains!  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Lori: Yeah, she went totally evil.  
  
Tommy: So she's a little testy. You can't prove that she's evil.  
  
Merton: Tommy, she turned Tate into a brain-eating monstrosity, and now she and all other full zombies are going to keep doing so until the world is overrun by flesh-eaters!  
  
Tommy: Wait a minute, what was Tate doing at your place anyway?  
  
Lori: We were trying to find Merton because Tate was the one who raised the zombies.  
  
Tommy: Tate was the guy? I knew we couldn't trust him! Well, let's go get rid of him then. I mean, he's a zombie now, right?  
  
Lori: [rolls her eyes and folds her arms] Fine, if we get rid of Tate, then we get rid of Stacey.  
  
Tommy: What? No! Stacey can't help it if she died!  
  
Lori: She's an evil brain-eater, Tommy! What makes her any different than Rob?  
  
Tommy: Rob was evil. And so is Tate.  
  
Lori: Oh, so now Tate is evil just because you don't like him?  
  
Merton: Actually, in Tate's case, he's not a full zombie. His brain hasn't deteriorated or been eaten yet, so anyone who's been bitten still has a chance! All we have to do is destroy the full zombies, and the half-zombies will return to normal.  
  
{Merton and Lori look to Tommy.}  
  
Tommy: Wait a minute, what are you saying? [furrows his brows] We have to kill Stacey?  
  
Merton: I'm afraid so.  
  
Tommy: No.  
  
{Tommy throws the bucket down and starts walking away. Lori stops him.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, she's a zombie! She won't just turn people in half-zombies if we let her stay! Pretty soon, she's gonna kill people! You can't let her do that just because you're being a selfish jerk!  
  
{Tommy stops and turns around.}  
  
Tommy: You're asking me to kill Stacey! [pause] I loved her since the second grade. I grew up with her. I already lost her once. I can't . . . I can't kill her.  
  
Voice: Tommy?  
  
{Tommy furrows his brows and turns around to face Stacey.}  
  
Stacey: You were gonna kill me?  
  
Tommy: No! I mean, I can't. We're gonna work all this out, okay?  
  
{Stacey nods and embraces Tommy. As she's hugging him, she looks up at him, eyeing his head. She grabs his head and pulls him toward her and he pulls away in surprise. Not caring anymore, Stacey lunges at him and tackles him to the ground. She starts toward the top of his head, but he jerks out of the way only to have her bite into his neck. His eyes roll back.}  
  
Lori: Oh no! Merton, she just bit Tommy!  
  
Merton: Thank you, captain obvious! [sigh] This is disastrous! The guy who raised the zombies is a half-zombie, and now the guy who could fight the zombies is one too!  
  
Lori: C'mon, just use your head! What's the best way to kill a zombie?  
  
Merton: Decapitation, or mutilation, or—Actually, a spell might work!  
  
Lori: Look, I know you put Rob back in the grave, but you kinda raised a bunch of other zombies, too.  
  
Merton: Lori, I learned what my mistake was. [pause] But, I sorta sold my scroll on E-Bay, heh heh.  
  
Lori: What!?  
  
Merton: I needed the cash! Becky took the last of my allowance, and I couldn't afford lunch! As appealing as homemade turkey sandwiches sounded, I'd rather take the school food.  
  
{Tommy lunges at them and they dive in two separate directions. Stacey dives at Merton and he dives out of the way, causing her to hit a tree and be knocked out. Tommy goes for Lori.}  
  
Tommy: Brains . . .  
  
Lori: Sorry, Tommy.  
  
{Lori kicks Tommy, sending him into the same tree and knocking him out.}  
  
Lori: Merton, do you still remember the spell at least?  
  
Merton: Sure, it was—Wait. Gimme a minute . . .  
  
Voice: I know a few spells.  
  
{They turn to see Lisa standing nearby, holding a few books and grinning.}  
  
Scene: Cemetery  
  
{Lisa lights a few candles. Lori and Merton stand nearby.}  
  
Lisa: Alright, now that we've got everything set up where the zombies were raised . . . Let's get crackin'!  
  
{She clears her throat, closing her eyes and opening her mouth to speak. Suddenly, a pair of rotted hands grabs her by the throat and begins to choke her. Lori rushes over the kicks the zombie away. Lisa grabs her throat as she catches her breath.}  
  
Lori: You okay?  
  
Merton: Uh, guys? Hate to be the one to rush the spell-casting here, but we've got trouble.  
  
{Suddenly, many zombies walk slowly into the cemetery, their arms outstretched. Tommy, Tate, and Stacey are among them. T'n'T also walk among them, apparently having been bitten as well.}  
  
Lisa: Man, this sucks!  
  
Lori: I thought you said you could handle it!  
  
Lisa: I thought it was just a few zombies, not an army!  
  
Merton: Lisa, can you cast the spell or not?  
  
Lisa: Uh, sure.  
  
{Lisa clears her throat, beginning to chant when Tate holds out his hands, zapping her and sending her flying backward. The zombies simultaneously attack Merton and Lori. Merton hides behind Lori as she kicks the zombies out of the way one by one. Izzy, who is among the zombie, desperately tries to find his head, which was knocked off in the fight.}  
  
Tim: [rubbing his head] This is too hard . . .  
  
Izzy: [screwing on his head] Why do all the good brains have to be so good at fighting?  
  
{Stacey looks around angrily and points to Tommy and Tate.}  
  
Stacey: They have brains!  
  
Random Zombie: Brains!  
  
{Stacey lunges at Tommy, tackling him to the ground. Izzy attacks Tate. A few other zombies start toward Tim and Travis. The remaining zombies start to Lori and Merton. Lisa starts to wake up nearby. Rubbing her head, she stands up, her eyes white and her hands outstretched. She chants loudly, creating a large wind. Suddenly, the zombies shriek. The zombies are engulfed in a red light. The half-zombies, still fighting with full zombies, are engulfed in a blue light as well. Those engulfed in red light suddenly disappear, fading into the ground. The blue light disappears, leaving the half-zombies on the ground and returned to normal. Lisa shakes her head, her eyes returning to normal. She stands in shock for a moment before laughing and shouting victoriously. Tate sits up, looking around him.}  
  
Tate: Woke up in the cemetery again. This is getting old, and I'm bored already.  
  
{He stands up and walks away. Merton and Lori rush over to Tommy.}  
  
Lori: Tommy?  
  
Merton: Can you hear us?  
  
Tommy: [sitting up] What happened?  
  
Merton: We had to get rid of the zombies.  
  
Lisa: Ahem!  
  
Merton: Lisa helped. A little.  
  
Tommy: [pause] She's gone?  
  
{Merton nods. Tommy puts his head in his hands.}  
  
Voice: What happened?  
  
{Tommy's head snaps up and Merton, Lori, and Lisa furrow their brows, turning to look behind Tommy. Tommy turns to look behind him. Stacey holds her head. She stands up. Tommy follows, running to her and hugging her.}  
  
Tommy: You're alive!  
  
Stacey: Tommy? Tommy, what am I doing here?  
  
Tommy: Don't you remember?  
  
Stacey: All I remember is that I was studying, and then all of a sudden I'm back in Pleasantville in the graveyard.  
  
Merton: Of course! Since she was touching you when you returned to normal, it must have zapped her back into life! This amazing!  
  
Stacey: Zapped who into life?  
  
Merton: Nothing. Just crazy talk, heh heh.  
  
{Suddenly, Izzy stands up a couple feet away. He looks himself up and down and smiles.}  
  
Izzy: Whoo! I'm alive again! Yeah! Booya!  
  
{He cheers and runs out of sight. There is an awkward silence.}  
  
Merton: [furrows his brows] Was that Izzy Taylor?  
  
Tommy & Stacey: Who?  
  
{Soon, a young blonde stands up, grinning.}  
  
Blonde: At last, I live again!  
  
{She cheers gleefully, running toward the street and instantly being hit by a car.}  
  
Merton: All right, is anyone else alive around here that we should know about?  
  
Stacey: Look, I don't know exactly what's going on . . . but I'm gonna go.  
  
{Stacey shakes her head and walks away.}  
  
Lisa: Hey, guys? I've got something important to tell you.  
  
{They turn toward her.}  
  
Lisa: You know that whole "someone altered the dimension" thing?  
  
Merton: [furrows his brows] We never told you about that.  
  
Lisa: I know. When Tate knocked me out back there? His spell broke the hold the alternate reality thing had on me.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Lisa: I mean, I still know everything that happened in this alternate reality, but I remember what happened! [grins] This is so cool!  
  
Merton: Did I get a girlfriend? Please say yes!  
  
{They continue talking animatedly to each other. Fade to black.}  
  
A/N: Well, not TOO horrible, I hope. Please review! I like feedback! 


	17. When Dingle Ruled The World

When Dingle Ruled the World  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Hee. :D Lame title, but it's just so darn fun to say! Thanks for the reviews, by the way. The whole, "Lisa gets her real memories knocked back." Thing was, admittedly, added in last minute. I needed to make Lisa have at least some use, and it would seem pointless to have the gang not know what happened. And it would be cruel if Tate didn't know why he was insane. :D I originally planned on keeping Stacey dead, but then I turned things back, so it would seem cruel that Stacey suddenly disappeared and was found dead  
without an explanation. 'Course, who would dig up the cemetery and find  
her? ;)  
  
Scene: Gazebo, Nighttime  
  
{Becky leans against Tommy, watching the sky as fireworks go off.}  
  
Becky: It's beautiful.  
  
Tommy: Not like you.  
  
{She grins and they begin to pull into a kiss. Becky closes her eyes and waits with her lips puckered. She waits and then opens her eyes, screaming. Tommy is now Merton, who is dressed in footy pajamas and grinning.}  
  
Merton: [swinging his feet] Wake up, sleepyhead!  
  
Scene: Becky's Room  
  
{Merton shakes Becky and she opens her eyes, sitting up.}  
  
Merton: You don't want to be late for our trip!  
  
Becky: Trip? I thought we were staying home today.  
  
Merton: Well, we were, but Mom and Dad got a call from our Aunt Josephine, so we're gonna visit them and shoot off bottle rockets!  
  
{Merton grins and heads out of the room. Becky stares after him in horror.}  
  
Becky: Aunt Josephine?  
  
{She sighs and falls back.}  
  
Scene: Highway  
  
{A beat up old car drives along the road. Various suitcases and bags are tied to the top of it. Inside are Mr. And Mrs. Dingle (only seen from the back, where the seats cover most of them), Merton, and Becky. Becky sits with her arms folded.}  
  
Becky: Can we turn on the radio or something?  
  
Mr. Dingle: Sorry, Beckaroni, the radio's broken.  
  
Mrs. Dingle: That doesn't mean we can't entertain ourselves!  
  
{Mrs. Dingle begins to sing (think of the most annoying tune you can). Mr. Dingle and Merton begin to enthusiastically sing along. Becky sighs in defeat and puts her head in her hands.}  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Stacey sits at the bar, having a drink. Tommy sits down beside her.}  
  
Stacey: [grins] If it isn't Tommy Dawkins. What brings you here?  
  
Tommy: Maybe Tommy Dawkins wants to ask the lovely Stacey Hansen on a date.  
  
Stacey: Tommy, I'm not sure if we should be rushing into things again.  
  
Tommy: Please, Stacey, just give me a chance! What are you doing tonight?  
  
Stacey: Well, I was going to go see the fireworks in the park. No one ever goes there to watch them, so it's pretty empty.  
  
{Tommy grins and leans in closer. Stacey rolls her eyes and laughs.}  
  
Stacey: Okay, okay, you can come! Just promise me you'll wait until at least halfway through before running away again.  
  
Tommy: What makes you say I'll run away?  
  
Stacey: Because you always do. Am I that repulsive?  
  
Tommy: You know that's not it. You're beautiful.  
  
Stacey: I know, you have a good reason, but you're gonna have to tell me what exactly it is one day.  
  
Tommy: One day.  
  
{Stacey smirks and gets up, leaving. As she's leaving, she rolls her eyes.}  
  
Stacey: It'd better be good.  
  
{She walks out the door. The camera pans over to another part of the bar, where Lori and Lisa are sitting.}  
  
Lisa: Well, guess Tommy's got a date with her. She isn't pissed off.  
  
Lori: Great, now Merton's on his family trip and Tommy's going out with Stacey. Guess I'll be staying home again.  
  
Lisa: It's not so bad. At least you won't be going to a fourth of July party with your mom. If it helps any, I just booby-trapped the door so water balloons fall on whoever opens it first.  
  
{They hear a surprised scream. Stacey stands in the doorway, covered in water and pieces of balloon. Lori stifles a laugh. Lisa smirks.}  
  
Lisa: So what's your big beef with Stacey anyway?  
  
Lori: I dunno. She's just . . . got this feeling about her.  
  
Lisa: Like the fact she's dating your ex-boyfriend?  
  
Lori: Lisa, I don't care about that. I mean, as far as I'm concerned, Tommy can date whoever he wants. It just seems weird that his ex-ex-girlfriend was a zombie not too long ago. [takes a sip of her drink] Plus I've heard all the stories about their relationship before she left for college. I don't want to see Tommy get hurt.  
  
Lisa: You don't like it that everyone's doing something for the fourth of July but you, huh?  
  
{Lori sighs and lets her head fall onto the countertop.}  
  
Lori: Yes. This is so boring! Shouldn't there be bad guys or something? Where are Becky's visions when you need them?  
  
Scene: Woods, Cabin  
  
{Becky screams and runs away as a little kid sprays her with water. Various family members are spread across the yard and a grill is set up near the cabin. Becky stops beside her father, who is sitting on the desk of the cabin reading the newspaper (which covers his face).}  
  
Becky: Dad, the annoying little kids won't leave me alone, I'm soaking wet, and our relatives all creep me out! Can we just go already?  
  
Mr. Dingle: Now, sugarbear, you're just not used to seeing our relatives yet. We haven't visited them in five years!  
  
Becky: Some cousin of ours peed on me! And Aunt Josephine hasn't shaved her legs since we last saw her and it's really gross.  
  
Mr. Dingle: Beckaroo, you will enjoy this family get together whether you like it or not! We're gonna be shooting off bottle rockets in a minute, so turn that frown upside down right now, missy!  
  
Becky: We're in the middle of nowhere in the woods! Why would be set off bottle rockets?  
  
Mr. Dingle: Nonsense! We're not shooting them off here!  
  
Scene: Woods, Clearing  
  
{Everyone in the family sits in the clearing. Lightning strikes as rain pours down. Mr. And Mrs. Dingle hold umbrellas, covering their faces.}  
  
Mr. Dingle: [yelling over the rain] Maybe we should wait until it clears up!  
  
{Becky sits on a log near the trees with her arms folded, soaking wet.}  
  
Becky: This sucks.  
  
{Merton sits down beside her, holding his black umbrella above her.}  
  
Merton: Well, it could be worse.  
  
Becky: Yeah, I could curl up and die.  
  
Merton: It's not so bad. How about another song? [sings] Raindrops are fallin' on my hea—  
  
Becky: Ugh!  
  
{Becky stands up and walks away, heading into the forest.}  
  
Merton: Becky, wait! Where are you going? Becky!  
  
{Merton sighs and gets up, following her into the darkness.}  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
{Becky trudges through the mud, soaking wet.}  
  
Becky: This was a stupid trip! I'm going back to the cabin, and I'm staying there. Fourth of July never was that great any—  
  
{Becky suddenly trips on a tree root, falling into the mud. She sits up in disgust, wiping mud off of her face and out of her hair. She holds her elbow, which was scraped in the fall. She waits a few minutes, looking around the darkness as the rain pours down, suddenly beginning to sob.}  
  
Becky: I hate this!  
  
{Suddenly, she hears laughter.}  
  
Voice: This is like, such a tragedy.  
  
{Becky looks up and screams, jumping back. She stares at herself. The second Becky is completely dry.}  
  
Becky: Who are you?  
  
Becky #2: Duh. Who do I look like, the Queen of England? I'm you.  
  
Becky: No way. No way! You can't be me!  
  
Becky #2: [grins and laughs] Look at you, all covered in mud. Sitting here crying for someone to do something. Who's gonna come to help you? The freaker?  
  
Becky: [pause] What are you?  
  
Becky #2: What or who I am doesn't matter. What matters, is you have a choice, and I'm here to give it to you. Now, you can stay here in the mud and wait for your lame-o brother to find you . . . Or you can change things.  
  
Becky: What do you mean?  
  
Becky #2: I mean, I can give you power. You can change things. I can make life go your way. All you have to do . . . is take my hand.  
  
{Becky #2 grins and holds out her hand to Becky. Becky hesitates for a moment, but seems mesmerized. She takes the second Becky's hand. All of a sudden, a bright light flashes and the sound of singing is heard. Becky suddenly finds herself in the beat up old car again. Merton sits beside her, singing along with their parents. Becky looks around in confusion.}  
  
Becky: What? [sigh] Now I'm right back where I started! Ugh!  
  
{She folds her arms angrily and falls back into the seat.}  
  
Becky: I'd rather be at home right now.  
  
{Suddenly, she finds herself inside her room. She stares around her with wide eyes, but then grins.}  
  
Becky: That freaky clone thing was right! I can change things! [grin widens] I rule the world.  
  
{She laughs and rushes out of the room.}  
  
Scene: Party  
  
{Lisa pours herself some punch. She starts to drink it and turns around, spitting it out in surprise. She comes face to face with Tate, who is now covered in punch.}  
  
Lisa: Holy crap! What, do you want to give me a heart attack?  
  
Tate: No, I—  
  
{Tate sighs and grabs Lisa, taking her to a corner of the room.}  
  
Tate: I've . . . I've heard you know . . . things.  
  
Lisa: Indeed. In fact, I can read and write.  
  
Tate: What I meant was, I've heard you know what happened before this dimension was altered.  
  
Lisa: Oh, that? Sure. Why?  
  
Tate: I have some things to ask you.  
  
Scene: Bathroom  
  
{Tate is inside. Lisa comes inside and shuts the door, locking it.}  
  
Lisa: Sorry. When there's a big party, you don't get much privacy.  
  
{Lisa sits on the countertop.}  
  
Lisa: So shoot.  
  
Tate: Well, er—What exactly happened with me?  
  
Lisa: Any specifics here?  
  
Tate: Like . . . why did I suddenly wake up seeing things that weren't there? And why am I suddenly a demon?  
  
Lisa: Okay, so the crazy thing went like this: Merton kinda got this book in the mail, and it got into the wrong hands.  
  
Tate: The wrong hands?  
  
Lisa: Mine. I read it, and out came this guy named Arthur. He was a warlock trapped in a book for centuries, and once he got out, he was looking for a queen to rule this other dimension with him. So he kidnaps me and takes off with me through a portal.  
  
Tate: What the bloody hell does this have to do with me?  
  
Lisa: I'm getting to it. Okay, so you guys—You, Tommy, Merton, and Lori—came to save me, and he went a little crazy. He did this thing with his powers . . . like, he took all his powers and had them manifest as a portal. If someone went through it, everyone would return to their right dimensions. The only problem was, the magic was so powerful that you had to know the magic yourself or going through it would kill you. And if no one went through it, it would keep growing until it destroyed the whole dimension. You decided to jump through . . . and it kind of scrambled your brain. Like an egg, but with gray matter.  
  
Tate: Wait; are you trying to tell me, I went insane trying to save all of you wankers?  
  
Lisa: Pretty much, yeah.  
  
Tate: I suppose you're going to tell me that's why I'm a demon too, right?  
  
Lisa: No. That happened after I left Pleasantville. But, I did some reading.  
  
{Suddenly, someone knocks on the door.}  
  
Voice: Lisa, are you in there? People are waiting.  
  
Lisa: Coming, Mom!  
  
{Lisa turns toward Tate, getting down off the counter.}  
  
Lisa: There's a demon called K'Heshma . . . look it up.  
  
{She heads out the door.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Becky walks along the sidewalk, grinning to herself. She stops when she sees Tommy and Stacey sitting on a bench on the gazebo. Stacey has her head on Tommy's shoulder.}  
  
Tommy: It's, uh . . . it's nice out tonight.  
  
Stacey: Mm-hm.  
  
{Tommy notices one of his hands are paws and he quickly hides it.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: Don't wolf out, don't wolf out! C'mon!  
  
Tommy: I, er, I think I—  
  
Stacey: Oh, look, the fireworks are starting!  
  
{Fireworks begin to fire in the air. Stacey grins. Tommy takes a deep breath, calming himself. His paw fades back into a hand.}  
  
Stacey: Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?  
  
{Tommy grins and looks at her.}  
  
Tommy: Yeah.  
  
{She looks up at him and her grin widens. They slowly pull into a kiss. Becky watches in the background, heartbroken. She suddenly looks struck with an idea and grins.}  
  
Becky: [quietly] I wish Stacey Hanson and I would switch places.  
  
{There's a flash and Becky suddenly is on the gazebo with Tommy, leaning against his shoulder. She grins.}  
  
Becky: Yes!  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Becky: Nothing. I was just enjoying being here with you. It's beautiful.  
  
Tommy: Not like you.  
  
{Becky eyes widen.}  
  
Becky: The freaker was right! I saw this happening in my dream! [pause] I have visions? This sucks!  
  
Tommy: Well, yeah, kinda. But that doesn't mean I love you any less.  
  
Becky: [grins] Really? You . . . you love me?  
  
{Tommy nods and pulls Becky into a kiss. Tommy suddenly pulls away, seeing his hands are paws. His eyes widen and he hides his hands behind his back, standing up. Becky stands up as well.}  
  
Becky: What's the problem?  
  
Tommy: I, er, I gotta go run some errands.  
  
{He quickly takes off, leaving Becky standing there in confusion.}  
  
Becky: Am I, like, a leper or something?  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Next Day  
  
{Becky shuts her locker. Merton approaches her and hugs her tightly.}  
  
Becky: Freaker! [pushes him away] What are you doing?  
  
Merton: I'm so glad you're okay! I checked your room and you were gone. Becky, where'd you go last night?  
  
Becky: I was out. Why?  
  
Merton: You didn't tell me you were going anywhere. As your big brother, it's my responsibility to make sure you aren't injured or dead. I have no choice but to punish you. You're grounded.  
  
Becky: What? You can't do that!  
  
Merton: Mom and Dad are still visiting Aunt Josephine, so as long as they're gone, I'm in charge.  
  
Becky: Ugh! I wish you'd just go away!  
  
Merton: Sure thing, sis'!  
  
{Merton grins and turns around, walking down the hall. Becky furrows her brows. As Merton's walking down the hall, Lori approaches him.}  
  
Lori: Hey, Merton. Did you find Becky?  
  
{Merton ignores her and continues down the hall. Lori furrows her brows and turns to watch him go. He heads out the front doors and out of sight.}  
  
Lori: Merton, what—Merton!  
  
{She sighs and shakes her head, turning and heading down the hall. She approaches Tommy, who is looking through his locker.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, did you notice anything weird about Merton?  
  
Tommy: Weird? Like what?  
  
Lori: He just blew me off back there. He looked like he was going somewhere.  
  
Tommy: Probably class, but I'm just guessing.  
  
Lori: I'm serious, Tommy. He left school, and he looked weird. Like he was in a trance or something.  
  
Tommy: Huh. Maybe he went to get something out of the Hearse.  
  
{He shrugs and the bell rings. He shuts his locker and turns, running into Stacey. She laughs nervously and grins, looking at him dreamily.}  
  
Stacey: Hey, Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Hey, Stace.  
  
{He continues down the hall. Stacey stares after him longingly. Lori furrows her brows and follows Tommy.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, what was all that about?  
  
Tommy: What about?  
  
Lori: Well, I dunno, every time you see Stacey you try to set up a date with her.  
  
Tommy: [furrows his brows] Stacey? [shrugs] She's okay, I guess. I never really thought about her that way.  
  
Lori: What are you talking about? You were on a date with her last night.  
  
Tommy: No, I was on a date with Becky. You sure you're okay?  
  
Lori: I'm fine, but—  
  
Tommy: I gotta get to class.  
  
{Tommy heads down the hall. Lori stands there in confusion.}  
  
Scene: Cafeteria  
  
{Becky is sitting alone. Tommy sits down across from her. She grins.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, Becky.  
  
Becky: Hey, Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Look, you haven't seen Merton around, have you? He wasn't in class and I haven't seen him in the hallway.  
  
Becky: [pause] I haven't seen him. I was too busy thinking about last night.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, but you're sure? He wasn't at home at all?  
  
Becky: [sigh] Would everyone just forget about the freaker?  
  
{Tommy furrows his brows and shakes his head.}  
  
Tommy: Whoa. Felt kinda weird for a second. What were we talking about?  
  
{Becky pauses and gains a look of realization. She grins again.}  
  
Becky: Our date last night.  
  
Tommy: Oh yeah. I was wondering if we could get together again tonight. Around seven? The Factory?  
  
Becky: Sounds great, Tommy.  
  
Scene: Emmerson Woods  
  
{Merton continues walking, not paying attention where he's going. He suddenly stops and furrows his brows, looking around him.}  
  
Merton: Weird. What am I doing here?  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Tommy and Becky are sitting at a table, kissing. The camera swoops over to a table nearby where Lisa and Lori watch with disgust.}  
  
Lisa: Ew. Something's so wrong with this picture.  
  
Lori: I think I know what little witch is behind it, too.  
  
Lisa: Hey, I didn't have anything to do with it! I don't have that kinda power anyway.  
  
Lori: Figure of speech. Sorry.  
  
Lisa: How much you wanna bet it's Becky behind this?  
  
Lori: Bingo.  
  
{Suddenly, Merton approaches them. They furrow their brows.}  
  
Merton: Lori, Lisa, you'll never guess what just happened! I was talking to Becky one minute, and the next I found myself in the middle of the woods without any recollection of why or how I got there!  
  
Lori: And, you are . . .?  
  
Merton: [pause] It's me, Merton!  
  
Lisa: Who?  
  
Merton: Merton. You know, I'm your friend? [gets blank looks] Becky's brother?  
  
Lori: Becky doesn't have a brother. [pause] Does she?  
  
Lisa: Oh, yeah, she—[pause] No, wait. No.  
  
Merton: What's the matter with you guys?  
  
Lori: Oh! Are you new at school? Sorry, I just have trouble with faces.  
  
Merton: No, I've been going there for almost four years! Don't you guys remember me?  
  
Lisa: Sorry, man.  
  
Merton: What's going on?  
  
{He turns and sees Tommy and Becky kissing. He does a double take and yells out.}  
  
Merton: No! How could that fiendish so-called friend be kissing her!?  
  
Lori: She an old squeeze of yours or something?  
  
Merton: Becky? Ew, no! I told you, she's my sister!  
  
{He sighs and runs up to them. They pull out of a kiss.}  
  
Merton: That's it, missy! You're coming home this instant! [looks at Tommy] And shame on you, mister!  
  
Tommy: Er—[looks at Becky] Who's this?  
  
Merton: Not you, too! Tommy, it's me, Merton! I'm your best friend!  
  
Tommy: You new at school or somethin'?  
  
Merton: [sigh] No!  
  
Becky: I thought you were gone!  
  
Merton: [pause] [furrows his brows] You remember me?  
  
Becky: [pause] Uh . . . No! You're, um . . . creepy, or whatever. And not my brother.  
  
Merton: I don't know what's going on here, but you're coming home right now.  
  
Becky: No, freaker!  
  
{Becky gets up and leaves. Merton starts to follow her, but Tommy gets up and grabs him by the front of the shirt, pushing him into the bar.}  
  
Tommy: Look, I don't know who you are, but you'd better leave Becky alone, or you'll have to answer to me, got it?  
  
{Tommy eyes glow yellow and he growls, letting go of Merton and leaving as well. Merton stands alone, looking around him in confusion.}  
  
Merton: Has everyone here gone insane?  
  
{Tate walks on screen, punching Merton.}  
  
Tate: No.  
  
{He continues on his way.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy walks down the street, looking around.}  
  
Tommy: Becky? Becky, where are you?  
  
{Lori and Lisa run up behind him. Lori grabs him by the arm and he turns around.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, you've gotta snap out of it.  
  
Tommy: Snap out of what?  
  
Lisa: This creepy love thing with Becky. She's pulling a Teen Witch on you!  
  
Tommy: A what?  
  
Lori: She's put you under some sort of love spell.  
  
Tommy: Right. Was this before or after she came back from the dead?  
  
Lori: What? That was Stacey.  
  
Tommy: Stacey Hanson? What's she got to do with anything? Look, Becky went to college early, and then ended up here because of the dimension stuff, remember?  
  
Lisa: Dude, Becky's 14. She's barely passing her classes, so why or how would she have gone to college early? That'd be like me going to college.  
  
Tommy: [furrows his brows] I'm not sure. But I remember it happening.  
  
Lori: Something weird's going on here, and Becky's behind it.  
  
{The camera pans over to some bushes nearby, where Becky listens in.}  
  
Becky: I wish Lori and Lisa would disappear someplace no one will ever find them.  
  
{Lisa and Lori suddenly disappear.}  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
{Lori and Lisa are tied to a tree near the very top.}  
  
Lisa: [looks around] Dude, this is all your fault.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy looks around in confusion. Becky approaches him.}  
  
Becky: Hey, Tommy. Sorry I ran off back there. That guy creeped me out majorly.  
  
Tommy: Hey, you didn't Lori or Lisa, er . . . disappear, did you?  
  
Becky: Uh . . . No?  
  
Tommy: Oh. [pause] Look, Becky, something weird's going on. You didn't have a vision about something, did you?  
  
Becky: No. I mean, it's not like I get visions all the time. Besides, I wanted to spend some time with you . . .  
  
{She puts her hands on Tommy's shoulders. Tommy's ears start to point and he pulls away.}  
  
Tommy: You know what? I think I'm gonna go look for Lori and Lisa.  
  
{He starts to take off.}  
  
Becky: Tommy, stop!  
  
{Tommy stops.}  
  
Becky: [grins] Turn around.  
  
{Tommy turns around.}  
  
Tommy: [furrows his brows] Becky, what's going on?  
  
Becky: [pause] Come here.  
  
{Tommy walks up to her.}  
  
Becky: Kiss me. [pause] Romantically.  
  
{Tommy pulls Becky into a kiss. He wolfs out as he's kissing her. She pulls away and screams.}  
  
Becky: You—You're—You're the werewolf!  
  
Tommy: Becky, I can explain—  
  
Becky: All this time, you were some sort of . . . freak!  
  
Tommy: Look, it's not what it looks like! [pause] Okay, so maybe it is. But I'm a good werewolf!  
  
Becky: No, no, no! Werewolves don't exist!  
  
Tommy: Becky, you have visions, and you don't think werewolves exist?  
  
Becky: [pause] Good point. Well—  
  
{Suddenly, Becky's eyes glow blue and everything flashes. She sees herself, running through the woods frantically. She trips over a root and turns herself over, screaming. She sees the second Becky from before, whose eyes glow red. She laughs and stoops down, thrusting her hand into Becky's chest. Becky's eyes widen. Cut back to the street. Becky wears the same expression, and her eyes fade to normal.}  
  
Becky: Oh no.  
  
Tommy: What is it? What'd you see?  
  
Becky: I've gotta go.  
  
{Becky races off.}  
  
Tommy: Becky, what—Becky!  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Merton sits at the bar, many bottles of Yoo-hoo surrounding him. He looks depressed. He looks at the bartender.}  
  
Merton: I don't know why I always end up having this stuff happen to me. Maybe I'm just a pathetic loser.  
  
Bartender: Yeah, but at least you're not as big a loser as that guy.  
  
{The bartender jabs his thumb at another part of the bar. Izzy is desperately trying to pick up a girl, and she slaps him and walks away. Merton shrugs. Becky runs up behind him, grabbing him by the shoulder.}  
  
Becky: You're coming with me, freaker.  
  
{She drags him off screen.}  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
{Becky and Merton stand across from each other.}  
  
Becky: This is where it happened in my vision.  
  
Merton: Oh, I get it. Now you need my help. Now you suddenly gained your memory of me back.  
  
Becky: Look, freaker, I'm sorry. You just were really annoying, okay? Now you have to help me, or this freak's gonna kill me!  
  
Merton: Wait a minute, who's gonna kill you?  
  
Becky: [sigh] Okay, here's what happened. We were visiting Aunt Josephine on the fourth—  
  
Merton: But we never went on that trip. Mom and dad left us here.  
  
Becky: Shut up for a minute. Okay, so we're on this trip, right? And it sucks majorly, so I see myself—Like, someone who looks like me—and she tells me she can give me the power to change things, so I take her offer and then things reverse and I'm here. Then, if I say anything, it'll happen. Everything was great until I had this stupid vision and saw her killing me.  
  
Merton: How'd you die?  
  
Becky: [looking disgusted] Ew. Does that really matter right now, freaker?  
  
Merton: Actually, yes. It could save your life!  
  
Becky: Er, she stuck her hand in my chest. I think she was reaching for my heart or something.  
  
Merton: Of course! It's a Dopra demon!  
  
Becky: Dopra?  
  
Merton: The demon feeds off of the desires of living things. It doesn't have a corporeal form, so it takes the shape of its victim. Once the victim gets what they want, the Dopra temporarily gains a solid form and consumes the victim's heart.  
  
Becky: Ew! Well how do you kill it?  
  
Merton: Swords won't kill it, and I don't know of any spell that would work. As long as you have what you want, it's free to find you and kill you.  
  
Becky: [pause] So all I have to do is not get what I want. Like, be miserable?  
  
Merton: In theory, I suppose it could work.  
  
Becky: [grins] That's it, freaker! Um . . . I wish all the stuff I've changed so far were changed back.  
  
{Lightning flashes and the Dopra demon appears.}  
  
Dopra: You can't do this to me! I gave you power!  
  
{Becky backs up in fear.}  
  
Merton's Voice: You can do it, Becky! I'm right by your side, all the way!  
  
{Becky furrows her brows and looks beside her. Where Merton was standing, there now lays a tape recorder playing his voice.}  
  
Becky: Freaker! AH!  
  
{She dives out of the way as the Dopra demon lunges at her.}  
  
Becky: Um, I wish I were wearing . . . something Lisa Ked would!  
  
{Her clothes fade into a strange attire. She looks at it with disgust.}  
  
Becky: And that there was a crowd here! And they all hated me!  
  
{A crowd of people appears, booing. Lori steps out and throws a bag of popcorn at Becky.}  
  
Lori: You suck!  
  
Becky: And . . . I wish the freaker were here. Surrounded by women.  
  
{Merton suddenly appears, surrounded by Becky's friends. Heidi rubs his shoulders, smiling gleefully. The Dopra demon screams.}  
  
Dopra: No! You can't! You ungrateful little—  
  
{She suddenly bursts into confetti. Everything rewinds and Becky suddenly finds herself in the mud again, rain pouring down. She wipes mud out of her eyes and grins, climbing out of the mud and heading back for the clearing.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: I can admit that the fourth of July was never really a big thing for me . . . but I learned that sometimes, you can take a good thing for granted.  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Stacey leans against Tommy's shoulder. They start to pull into a kiss, when Tommy's hands begin to turn into paws. He starts to get up, but Stacey puts her hand on his shoulder.}  
  
Stacey: Please don't go.  
  
{There's a pause and Tommy relaxes as they pull into a kiss.}  
  
Scene: Baxter Household, Exterior  
  
{Lori sits on a porch swing, staring up at the fireworks alone. She seems dismayed. She furrows her brows and looks behind her, but sees no one there. When she turns back, she jumps as she sees Tate sitting beside her. He smirks.}  
  
Tate: You really are a twit.  
  
{Lori pushes him playfully.}  
  
Lori: You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. [pause] I thought you hated fireworks.  
  
Tate: I do.  
  
Lori: Then what brings you here?  
  
Tate: [sigh] I'm not sure. I think I found something better.  
  
{They grin at each other. Lori leans closer to him.}  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
{The rain has cleared. Merton and Becky set off a bottle rocket together. Becky grins.}  
  
Becky: This isn't so bad.  
  
{Suddenly, one of the kids splash in the mud beside her, covering her again. She stands there in disgust.}  
  
Becky: I'm gonna kill you!  
  
A/N: Well, thought it was kinda funny. :D Please leave me a review! Maybe Merton won't be such an idiot in the next chapter. :) 


	18. Inner Demons Part One

Inner Demons  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Hopefully this chapter can tie up a few loose ends (or make more, who knows? ;)). Anyway, it'll sure be a fun ride for  
me. :) Enjoy.  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Tate sits in a corner, holding his head. The door opens and Tommy comes inside. He picks up Tate by the shirt, lifting him up in the air and growling.}  
  
Tate: Tommy, what are you—  
  
Tommy: Look, I don't like you, Tate. When someone moves in on Lori that pisses me off. [leans closer] And if there's anyone I hate more than that, it's a demon.  
  
{Tommy punches Tate, his fist going straight through his stomach. Tate's eyes widen as he stares at his now-bloody stomach. Suddenly, his wound instantly heals itself.}  
  
Voice: Kill him.  
  
{He looks over to see himself in demon form.}  
  
Tate #2: Kill him now.  
  
Tate: I can't.  
  
Tate #2: You're a demon, you wanker! He's the Chosen! It's your JOB to kill him!  
  
Tate: I don't have to listen to you, or anyone for that matter, so piss off!  
  
Tate #2: Look, he just punched a hole through you! If you don't kill him, he's gonna kill you.  
  
{Tate hesitates for a moment.}  
  
Tommy: What, are you scared?  
  
{Tate snaps his head toward Tommy and shifts into demon form, slashing Tommy's throat. Suddenly, Tommy and the second Tate disappear, leaving Tate standing alone. He looks around in confusion. There's a knock on the door and he quickly shifts back to human form, thrusting the door open. An older woman stands there with a clipboard and briefcase.}  
  
Woman: Mr. Foreground?  
  
Tate: Yeah.  
  
Woman: Hi, I'm Ella Trishler.  
  
{She holds out her hand, but he doesn't take it. She pulls her hand back.}  
  
Ella: I'm with the Bureau of Public Safety, district four. We've, um, tried to contact you, but you haven't been answering your phone or responding to our letters.  
  
Tate: Do you have a point, or are you just trying to bore me?  
  
Ella: Mr. Foreground, are you aware that your home is in violation of code 613, 14, and 15?  
  
Tate: Seemed safe to me.  
  
Ella: You can't possibly think that your home is safe. It clearly is unsanitary, on the verge of collapsing, and was illegally built here. I'm afraid your house will be demolished within a week.  
  
Tate: Look, you can't take down my house!  
  
Ella: And why is that?  
  
Tate: [folds his arms] It's a historical landmark.  
  
Ella: We've looked into it, Mr. Foreground, and your home does not hold any historical significance.  
  
Tate: Look, Ellie—  
  
Ella: Ella.  
  
Tate: Ella. This is where I live. If you think you can take it, you're wrong.  
  
Ella: Unless your house meets our standards by the end of the week, it will be taken down.  
  
Tate: And how much would it cost to make it meet standards?  
  
{Ella hands him the clipboard. He looks down with mild surprise.}  
  
Tate: That's a lot of zeros.  
  
{Ella takes the clipboard back.}  
  
Ella: I'll be back at the end of the week. Good day, Mr. Foreground.  
  
{She turns and leaves. Tate slams the door shut, yelling in anger. He grabs a nearby table, throwing it across the room. Suddenly, he disappears in a burst of flame.}  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{A hooded figure sits at the foot of a long table. Tate suddenly appears in a burst of flame, dropping into a seat at the other end.}  
  
Tate: Bloody hell! What the hell was that?  
  
Hooded Figure: [raspy voice] What the—?  
  
{The figure clears their throat, removing their hood to reveal a green demon.}  
  
Demon: [normal voice] Sorry, had something in my throat. You surprised me a bit.  
  
Tate: I surprised you? What the hell am I doing here exactly?  
  
Demon: Sorry, I was just expecting Friedrich. You must have been the one who killed him.  
  
Tate: [pause] Wait a minute, is this . . . er, K'Heshma stuff?  
  
Demon: Sure is.  
  
Tate: And you, uh, hired me out?  
  
Demon: Uh-huh. Name's Grint.  
  
Tate: Tate.  
  
Grint: Nice to meet you, Tate. Now, I've got some business I need you to take care of.  
  
Tate: Look, this isn't the best time—  
  
Grint: I understand, us demons do have schedules to work with. That's why I'm paying you in advance.  
  
Tate: You don't understand, I—Wait, what did you say?  
  
Grint: Us demons have schedules?  
  
Tate: No, you git, the other thing.  
  
Grint: I'm paying you in advance.  
  
Tate: You're . . . paying me?  
  
Grint: [nods] Rules are, you have to do what I say no matter what, but it's custom for us to pay you. It's a demon thing, you'll get used to it. So how long have you been a demon, anyway?  
  
Tate: I'm not sure.  
  
Grint: Ah, must be a newbie. Well, here's the deal: I need some demons taken care of. They've been stealing some of my merchandise. You think you can pull it off?  
  
Tate: That depends. [grins] How much are you paying me?  
  
Scene: Hanson Residence  
  
{Stacey and Tommy sit on the porch.}  
  
Stacey: Tommy, I can't.  
  
Tommy: Why not?  
  
Stacey: Well, for one thing, you always run away on our dates.  
  
Tommy: What about the fourth? Or your birthday?  
  
Stacey: Two dates out of a hundred, Tommy.  
  
Tommy: What if I promised I wouldn't run away?  
  
Stacey: You'd be lying.  
  
Tommy: Please?  
  
{Tommy folds his hands and stares at her pleadingly.}  
  
Stacey: Tommy, I can't rush into things with you again. I know I sound like a broken record here, but I can't date someone who doesn't respect me enough to tell me why he keeps running out on our dates.  
  
{Tommy opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted when the front door opens and Mrs. Hanson steps outside, holding the phone.}  
  
Mrs. Hanson: It's for you, Stacey.  
  
{Mrs. Hanson looks grim. Stacey furrows his brows and takes the phone. Mrs. Hanson heads back inside.}  
  
Stacey: Hello? [pause] Yeah. [pause] I'll be right over.  
  
{Stacey hangs up the phone. She looks upset. Tommy looks at her with concern.}  
  
Tommy: What is it?  
  
Stacey: It's Eric. [looks toward Tommy] He's dead.  
  
Scene: Mansion  
  
{The mansion is large, roomy, and fancy. Tate stands inside. A man in a suit is nearby.}  
  
Tate: [grins] I'll take it. Do you accept cash?  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Tommy, Lori, and Merton sit at the bar.}  
  
Merton: Eric McIntyre? As in, Eric "The Arm" McIntyre?  
  
Tommy: The one and only. They said he was attacked by some kind of animal.  
  
Lori: Wait a minute, who's Eric McIntyre?  
  
Merton: He was a famous football captain for State U.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, not to mention he used to date Stacey.  
  
Merton: And how exactly did Stacey handle this?  
  
Tommy: I dunno, she seemed really upset. She's heading to Bakersville for the funeral.  
  
Merton: I can't believe "The Arm" is dead.  
  
Tommy: Well, yeah, but, I mean, it's all for the best, right?  
  
Lori: All for the best? Tommy, the guy's dead. How's that all for the best?  
  
Tommy: 'Cause, I mean, you know, he's giving back to the earth. And not dating Stacey.  
  
Lori: Can you at least try to think above your waist?  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Lori: Every time some new guy comes along, he becomes your enemy.  
  
Tommy: Nu-uh! I just didn't like Eric McIntyre.  
  
Lori: What about Tate?  
  
Tommy: Tate's a nutjob.  
  
{Lori rolls her eyes, getting up and walking away.}  
  
Tommy: What? It's the truth!  
  
Merton: Way to go, Tommy. I think she's just past the boiling point.  
  
Tommy: Hey, if she wants to get worked up over something little like that, it's her problem, not mine.  
  
Voice: I'm a nutjob now? You just can't wait to find an excuse to hate me.  
  
{They turn to face Tate, who is suddenly sitting at the bar a few seats away from them.}  
  
Tate: Don't worry, Tommy, the feeling's mutual.  
  
Merton: [looking around] Wait a minute, when'd you get here?  
  
Tate: I've been around.  
  
Tommy: That's funny; I was just leaving.  
  
{Tommy gives Tate a mocking smirk and gets up.}  
  
Tate: I would leave Lori alone if I were you. Just because I have better luck dating doesn't mean you have to act like a wanker.  
  
{Tommy stops and growls, his eyes glowing yellow. He turns to face Tate.}  
  
Tommy: Look, I don't know how you'd treat your friends if you had any, but I care about mine. I don't want to see Lori getting hurt.  
  
Tate: You're doing a fine job of that all by yourself. It seems this is a case of jealousy. A "nutjob" can get dates and you can't. By the way, how're things going with that Stacey girl?  
  
{Tommy growls and starts toward Tate, but Merton gets up and stops him.}  
  
Merton: Tommy, let's not forget that this is a public place. Werewolves aren't exactly welcome here.  
  
Tommy: [still growling, not taking his eyes off Tate] You leave Stacey out of this, okay?  
  
Tate: Oh, stings, doesn't it? I bet you aren't dating because her mummy and daddy don't approve. Oh wait, it couldn't be the whole you being a werewolf thing, could it?  
  
Tommy: Actually, Stacey's folks are okay with me. By the way, how are your parents, Tate? [pause] Oh, right. [laughs] Sorry, forgot they were dead.  
  
{Tate now looks furious. He stands up.}  
  
Tate: You son of a—  
  
Tommy: Sorry, Tate, gotta run. Have fun with your, uh, taunting thing.  
  
{Tommy leaves. Tate growls and looks at Merton. Merton laughs nervously.}  
  
Merton: I'll just be following him, heh heh.  
  
{He takes off after Tommy. Suddenly, Tate disappears in a burst of flame.}  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{Tate appears inside.}  
  
Tate: Bugger, I hate that!  
  
Voice: So glad you dropped in.  
  
{He turns to look to his right, where a figure stands in the shadows.}  
  
Tate: All right, let's get down to business. What do you want me to do and how much are you going to pay me to do it?  
  
Voice: Payment isn't in the cards.  
  
Tate: Now wait a minute, I've gotten tons of demons paying me big bucks to do their dirty work and—  
  
Voice: As I understand it, you have to do what I say whether I pay you or not. Now you will do your job, and then continue with your business.  
  
Tate: [pause] What exactly is this job?  
  
{The figure steps out of the shadows, revealing Max. He grins.}  
  
Max: You kill the Chosen.  
  
Scene: Field  
  
{Night is just falling and clouds are stirring up in the sky. A herd of sheep sit peacefully. Suddenly, Tate jumps out of nowhere, taking out a large knife and stabbing one of the sheep.}  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Tate stands beside a table. A book is open in front of him, herbs are set on the table, and the dead sheep lies on the table in a bloody heap. He chants, lifting his hands and staring upwards. Lightning strikes and the power goes out as he casts the spell.}  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Hallways  
  
{Lori is at her locker. Lisa approaches her, a newspaper in hand.}  
  
Lisa: Lori, have you seen the paper lately?  
  
{She hands her the paper and points to a story.}  
  
Lori: Oh yeah, the Eric McIntyre thing? I heard about it last night.  
  
Lisa: Really? How come I'm always the last to know these things? [takes the paper and shakes her head] Never mind. So did you find anything suspicious about it?  
  
Lori: [shrugs] Not really.  
  
Lisa: C'mon, you can't be serious. [pause, no reaction] It's a demon attack!  
  
Lori: How do you know?  
  
Lisa: I know these things. I'm like the demon girl all of a sudden. [shrugs] Besides, it can't be an animal attack.  
  
Lori: Again, how do you know?  
  
Lisa: Well, he was hung by his intestines.  
  
Lori: [disgusted] I see your point.  
  
{Suddenly, they hear a banging sound from the lockers.}  
  
Merton: [muffled] If anyone would care to help me, I'd love to contribute to the demon conversation.  
  
{Lori opens the locker, sending Merton tumbling out. He quickly gets to his feet, acting as if nothing happened. He grins.}  
  
Merton: [rubbing his hands together] So what's this I was hearing about demons?  
  
Lisa: A demon killed Eric McIntyre. That's pretty much the whole thing.  
  
Merton: Wait a minute, are you saying a demon killed "The Arm"? [pause] Actually, not a bad death if you're looking for a cool way to go out. [grins] Actually, I—Great mother of Zeus!  
  
{He looks at something down the hall. Lori and Lisa turn to see what he's looking at. Tommy is walking down the hall, his skin almost completely white. His clothes look disheveled. He approaches them.}  
  
Tommy: [noticeably tired] Hey, guys.  
  
Lori: Tommy, are you okay?  
  
Tommy: [folds his arms] I didn't realize we were speaking again.  
  
Lori: [sigh] Would you just forget about our fights for a minute? I'm worried about you.  
  
Merton: Not to be the one to state the obvious, but you look like you've died, been resurrected, and then killed again.  
  
Lisa: Like a zombie, only not rotting.  
  
Tommy: Eh, I'll be fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night.  
  
Merton: When you make me look healthy, I think it's more than a case of lack of sleep.  
  
Lisa: Maybe you should go home. Get some rest.  
  
Tommy: Don't worry about it, guys. I mean, it's probably just a cold or something. I'll live.  
  
Scene: Tate's Mansion  
  
{Tate lies on a large bed. Sunlight shines through the curtains covering the window. There's a knock on the door and a butler walks inside, a phone in hand.}  
  
Butler: Mr. Foreground, you have a call.  
  
Tate: Get out.  
  
Butler: But, sir—  
  
{Tate sits up, his eyes glowing red.}  
  
Tate: When I told you not to come in here earlier, I meant it. I'm tired. Now get out, or I'll make you.  
  
Butler: Yes, sir.  
  
{The butler leaves. Tate sighs and falls onto his back again. Tate #2 appears in a chair nearby.}  
  
Tate #2: Having fun with the spells?  
  
Tate: Just don't. I'm tired.  
  
Tate #2: I see. So, uh, that spell took a lot out of you, didn't it? Is it worth it to see what it does to Dawkins?  
  
Tate: You're not here right now, so I'm not talking to you.  
  
Tate #2: What's the matter? Don't you want to reap the rewards of your little spell? Have a party?  
  
{Tate grabs a pillow, covering his head with it.}  
  
Tate #2: I'm still here, mate.  
  
{Tate takes the pillow away, shooting at Tate #2 with a spark of red light from his hand. Tate #2 disappears and the chair is slightly singed. Tate falls back again, immediately falling asleep.}  
  
Scene: Football Field  
  
{A football game is in progress. The Angry Badgers are in a huddle. Tommy talks to the team and they head out, getting in position. The ball is kicked and the game begins. Cut to the stands. Merton and Lori sit in the stands, sharing a bucket of popcorn.}  
  
Merton: So, Lori, what exactly are you doing here? I think it's safe to say you aren't cheering Tommy on.  
  
Lori: I'm not. I want to see the other team cream him. [pause] Er—The other team is the one in the green, right?  
  
Merton: I think so, but then again, I've been wrong before.  
  
Lori: Okay, so I know why I'm here—Why don't you tell me your reason? You hate football.  
  
Merton: Is it wrong to support my best friend?  
  
Lori: And you being here has nothing to do with your own selfish reasons?  
  
Merton: [hangs his head] I like watching the cheerleaders.  
  
{Cut to the field. Tommy has the ball. He runs through the field. Suddenly, he is tackled by two members of the opposing team. When they get up, he remains on the ground, looking in pain. The whistle blows and a referee moves onto the field. Cut to the stands. Lori and Merton lean forward, squinting to get a closer look.}  
  
Lori: [furrowing her brows] Why isn't he getting up?  
  
Merton: I don't know; there's a medic.  
  
{Cut to Tommy on the field. He holds his knee in pain. His coach stands nearby.}  
  
Coach: Dawkins, you can't play like that. [looks to his right] Freeman, get in here!  
  
Tommy: What? No, I can play, Coach, I—Ah!  
  
{He tries to move, but grabs his knee again. Soon, he's loaded onto a stretcher, being taken off the field.}  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Cafeteria  
  
{Tommy sits at a table with Merton and Lori. Everything is silent. Tommy picks at his food angrily.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, are you at least going to talk to us? Or are you just going to mope around all day?  
  
Tommy: [not looking up] I'm not moping.  
  
Lori: It looks like moping to me.  
  
Merton: Well, look on the bright side. I mean, at least our team won, right?  
  
Tommy: [looks up] We lost.  
  
Merton: Oh. That does kinda put a damper on my plan, then. By all means, mope.  
  
{Lori smacks Merton over the head.}  
  
Lori: Look, it's not your fault we lost. Things like this happen a lot.  
  
Tommy: Not to me, it doesn't! I was tackled by two guys and I sprained my knee. [sigh] It's a wonder I didn't wolf out out there.  
  
Merton: See? Another bright side!  
  
Tommy: Merton, shut up.  
  
{Tommy gets up, grabbing his crutches nearby and starting to walk away. He suddenly runs into Stacey. They both look surprised.}  
  
Tommy: Stacey! You're, uh, you're back.  
  
Stacey: Yeah. [gives a small smile] I got back yesterday night.  
  
Tommy: Oh. So, how did the whole . . . funeral thing go?  
  
{Stacey looks to the ground. There's a short pause and she looks back up again.}  
  
Stacey: I, um, I've been thinking about what you were asking . . . before the call, I mean. I've had a lot of time to think this over, and now I realize I shouldn't take for granted what I have. So . . . if you'd like to get together sometime . . .  
  
Tommy: Oh, sure! I can meet you at The Factory, or—  
  
Stacey: I was thinking someplace . . . without many people. I mean, I'm just not really up to being in big crowds right now.  
  
Tommy: Right. So I'll . . . meet you at the park tonight? Eight or so?  
  
Stacey: That'd be great.  
  
{She gives another small grin and walks away. Tommy grins.}  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{The hallway is empty except for Lisa, who is getting some books out of her locker. She hears footsteps and turns to see an attractive girl leading a young man into a classroom. The young man goes in first and the woman stays behind, looking around. She doesn't notice Lisa. Her eyes glow red and she enters the classroom.}  
  
Lisa: Well, looks like a demon. [shrugs] Might as well help the guy while I'm bored.  
  
{She shuts her locker, brushes her hands off, and heads for the classroom.}  
  
Scene: Classroom  
  
{Lisa comes inside. The girl, now in demon form, is approaching the terrified young man.}  
  
Lisa: Hey, PMS breath!  
  
{The demon turns around and growls. Lisa looks less confident and takes a step back.}  
  
Lisa: Wow; didn't think this one through.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hope this was sort of decent. :D I need to find something for Merton to do and fast! I apologize if he sounded a tad out-of-character in this chapter. Please leave a detailed review! Thanks! 


	19. Inner Demons Part Two

Inner Demons (Part Two)

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: If I don't start getting more reviews, it's back to hiatus! (Pooface.) :P Just kidding about the pooface thing. Seriously, though, I'm bummed. :( What's the deal, here?

Anyway, have fun, and enjoy. :)

Scene: Classroom, Where We Left Off 

{The demon hisses and lunges at Lisa. Lisa dives out of the way, falling backwards and landing hard on the ground. The demon lunges at her again and she rolls toward the teacher's desk. She grabs a pencil and turns around just as the demon jumps for her again. She stabs the demon in the eye with the pencil. It shrieks, pulling out the pencil and holding its eye. Taking advantage of the moment, Lisa turns over a desk, grabbing the demon from behind and pushing her onto it. The demon lands on the desk and is impaled by one of the legs. It shrieks again, smoke rising from it. After a few moments, the shrieking stops and the demon stops moving. The terrified young man approaches Lisa hesitantly.}

Young Man: You—With the—

Lisa: Yeah. Kinda a normal thing in this town.

Young Man: So what . . . what are you gonna do with it? Cover it up?

Lisa: Pfft! I ain't cleanin' up this mess. Let someone else deal with it.

_{Lisa leaves. The young man stands there in confusion.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton, Lori, and Tommy are in the lair.}_

Merton: No! This is not going to work!

Tommy: Merton, relax. I'll be fine.

Lori: Tommy, I don't think you should go on this date.

Tommy: You just don't want me to get together with Stacey because you're mad about me making fun of Tate.

Lori: That's not what I meant and you know it!

Tommy: [sigh] Look, guys, I'm not letting a little cold get in the way of my date tonight.

Scene: The Park 

_{Stacey and Tommy sit at the gazebo. This time, however, they don't sit close to each other.}_

Stacey: [furrows her brows] Tommy, are you sure you're feeling okay?

Tommy: Yeah, why wouldn't I be?

Stacey: Well, you look a little pale.

Tommy: I'm just feeling a little under the weather, that's all.

Stacey: Maybe you should—

Tommy: Look, why's everyone so concerned?

Stacey: If you don't want me to be around you, you could have said something earlier.

_{Stacey gets up and starts to walk away.}_

Tommy: Stacey, wait!

{Tommy gets to his feet, forgetting his crutches and hopping on one foot. Stacey stops and Tommy does, too, grabbing onto Stacey for balance.}

Tommy: I'm sorry. I mean, I want you around.

Stacey: [sigh] I'm sorry, too. I've just become really paranoid since Eric died.

Tommy: Paranoid of what?

Stacey: That I'm going to lose someone else.

Tommy: Well you're not gonna lose me. I promise.

Stacey: You never keep your promises.

{Stacey looks at Tommy with tears brimming in her eyes. Tommy looks at her with concern, pulling her into an embrace.}

Tommy: It's okay. Everything's gonna be fine.

_{Stacey sniffles and they pull out of the embrace.}_

Tommy: See? I'm right here. I'm fine.

Stacey: [grins] I guess you're right. I'm . . . I'm gonna go home. Get some rest. [pause] You should do the same.

{She smiles again and turning to go. As she's walking away, Tommy furrows his brows, taking a step back. Suddenly, he coughs, spurting out some sort of inky black substance, and falls to the ground. Stacey, hearing his fall, furrows her brows and turns around.}

Stacey: Tommy, are you—Tommy!

_{She runs over, stooping by his side. He looks up at her, barely conscious.}_

Stacey: Hang on; I'll go call 9-1-1.

_{Stacey starts to get up, by Tommy grabs her sleeve and she stops.}_

Tommy: No. Get Merton.

Scene: The Lair 

_{Tommy is lying in the bed. Stacey sits on the end of it. Merton is at his computer, and Lori is watching the screen over his shoulder.}_

Merton: Mm-hm . . . Uh-huh . . . Eureka! I've got it!

Stacey: What is it?

Merton: All the symptoms point to Sycra.

Stacey: Sy-what?

_{Lori looks up from the computer and smiles, approaching Stacey.}_

Lori: How about Merton talks to Tommy alone?

Stacey: But—

Lori: They'll tell you later.

_{Lori pushes Stacey out the door.}_

Tommy: What's this "Sycra" thing?

Merton: Well, according to this, [points to webpage] it's a magically produced disease that kills whoever is infected 48 hours after the spell is cast. This is bad!

Tommy: Wait a minute; are you saying I'm dying?

Merton: If what I've found is correct.

Tommy: So how do we, I dunno, undo the spell?

Merton: [air quotes] "We" can't. Whoever cast the spell has to undo it.

Tommy: Who would cast a spell on me to kill me, though?

Scene: Castle 

{The room's walls are made of stone. Many demon women are inside, floating in the air. They have the same demon form as the girl Lisa killed at school. One of the women chants and Tate appears, falling hard onto the stone floor.}

Tate: [keeps his eyes closed for a minute] I'm hating my job more and more.

{He opens his eyes and gets to his feet. The "leader" watches him impassively, but the others study him with fascination.}

Tate: Well? What are you staring at?

Leader: Forgive them, K'Heshma. You are the first living man to visit this place in two hundred years.

Tate: Normally I'd feel special, but I'm just saying that out of sarcasm.

Leader: One of our own—Our deliverer—was sent out to kill a man and bring him back for food. We watched her, and saw a terrible sight. She was murdered by a demon slayer of some sort, a powerful being who shows no mercy. She has proven stronger than us—And we ask that you rid us of this nuisance.

Tate: Sounds fun, except for the whole "demon slayer" part. How much are you paying?

{The leader nods and two girls come forward, opening a briefcase to reveal it full of cash. Tate grins.}

Tate: All right. Who's the lucky victim?

{The leader holds out her hand, and a transparent orb appears in it. Inside it, an image of Lisa attacking the demon girl appearing.}

Scene: Street

{Lisa is walking along the sidewalk. Clouds are stirring up. She looks up at the sky.}

Lisa: Just my luck. The one day I have to walk home and it's gonna rain. Maybe it won't—

{It suddenly starts pouring. Lisa sighs.}

Lisa: Great.

{She starts to continue on her way, but just as she has one foot up, she hears footsteps. She furrows her brows and turns around, yelling out in surprise. She is face to face with Tate.}

Lisa: You scared me! [catches her breath] What is it?

Tate: You know what the pesky thing about magic is?

{Lisa furrows her brows, noticing that something is off. She takes a step back.}

Tate: You have to use it in moderation . . . It'll suck the life right out of you. Luckily, there's more than one way to skin a cat.

{He shifts into demon form, swiping at Lisa with his claws. She jumps back just in time, falling over backwards. He lunges at her, but she holds out her hand, sending him flying back with a blast of green light. Taking advantage of the moment, she gets to her feet and runs as fast as she can.}

Scene: The Lair

{Tommy and Merton are in the same places as before. Tommy is sweating, barely conscious. Merton is searching online with desperation.}

Merton: C'mon! There's gotta be a loophole somewhere!

Tommy: You haven't found anything yet?

Merton: Tommy, I'm not exactly an expert when it comes to fatal magic-induced illnesses. [sigh] We don't even know who did it. It's not like the answer will just fall into our laps.

{As if on cue, the door opens and Becky comes inside.}

Becky: Freaker, could you keep it down? I'm trying to pretend you don't exist.

{She rolls her eyes and starts to turn back, but her eyes suddenly glow blue. Taken by surprise, she takes a step back, tripping and tumbling down the stairs. Merton rushes over to her and bends down close to her face.}

Merton: Becky, are you okay? Speak to me, little sis'!

{Becky looks at him with disgust, pushing him away from her and sitting up.}

Becky: Ew! Now I'm gonna have to clean out my pores.

Merton: You're alive!

{Merton hugs Becky tightly. Before she can push him away again, he lets go.}

Merton: You should be more careful with the stairs. There's a loose nail somewhere up there, so—

Becky: I had a vision again.

Merton: Hm?

Becky: This demon thing was attacking that lame-o kid you baby-sit.

Merton: Lisa?

{Tommy sits up, getting to his feet.}

Tommy: I've gotta go help her.

Merton: Tommy, I don't think it's the best idea to—

Tommy: It's my job, Merton, remember?

Becky: Wait a minute, what's Tommy doing in the basement?

Merton: [to Becky] Lair! [to Tommy] And you can't go! We don't know what kind of demon this is, not to mention the fact you're dy—D'I mean, sick. Remember that?

{Tommy ignores him and starts for the door when he trips over something, wolfing out.}

Tommy: Aw, man!

Merton: [eyes widen] Uh, Becky, this isn't what it looks like!

Becky: What, the werewolf thing? I already knew about that.

Merton & Tommy: What?

Becky: Long story. Shouldn't you be rescuing Lisa or whatever?

Tommy: Oh yeah.

{Tommy takes off out the door.}

Merton: Good going, Becky!

Becky: It's not like he's dying, right?

{Merton pauses and sighs, getting up and running after Tommy.}

Becky: Right?

Scene: Woods

{Lisa is running as fast as her legs can take her. She looks behind her. When she turns around, she screams and stops. Tate is standing in front of her, not even out of breath. He lunges forward, tackling her to the ground and into the mud. He grabs her arms, pinning her there.}

Tate: You lose.

{He lifts up one of his hands, getting ready to swipe at her with his claws when Tommy (wolfed out) jumps on screen, tackling him off of Lisa. Lisa sits up and watches them with wide eyes. Tommy and Tate roll in the mud, each trying to gain the upper hand. When Tommy speaks, he's noticeably weaker.}

Tommy: Lisa, get out of here!

Lisa: No way, Tommy!

Tommy: He's trying to kill you!

Lisa: [rolls her eyes] Naw, really?

Tommy: [sigh] Go get Lori then!

Lisa: [pause] [shrugs] I guess that's helpful, but—

Tommy: Go!

Tate: No, stay! I'm not done with—[shoves Tommy off of him]—you!

{Lisa gets up, running out of sight. Tate starts to get up, but Tommy rushes over, hitting him in the face and sending him back into the mud. He sits up.}

Tate: Why can't you just die already!? I thought my spell would've done you in by now!

Tommy: That was you?

{Tate nods and hits Tommy, sending him back.}

Tate: [catching his breath] You didn't know? Then why are you here?

Tommy: [sitting up, rubbing his jaw] Becky had a vision. I came to rescue Lisa.

Tate: Well you can't help her, because as long as I'm alive, I'm going to try and kill her.

Tommy: But why Lisa? And why are you trying to kill me?

Tate: [sigh] Look, I don't want to. I got hired out by these demons . . .

Tommy: Hired out?

Tate: I'm K'Heshma—This demon that is hired by other demons and the like. If they hire me to do something, I can't stop myself.

Tommy: [furrows his brows] But who would want to kill me?

{Tate shrugs, hitting Tommy in the face.}

Tate: He called himself Max. He works for some group called the Order of Hades. Wants you dead because you're the Chosen.

{Tommy stays on the ground, barely conscious. Tate crawls over to him.}

Tate: I was hoping the spell would kill you, but I guess I have to use my own hands this time. Goodbye, Tommy.

{He swings at Tommy, but Tommy's hands flashes up, grabbing his fist and stopping it before it reaches his face.}

Tommy: Tate, you don't have to do this . . .

Tate: [struggling] Yes . . . I . . . do!

{He gets his fist away from Tommy. Tommy rolls away and Tate ends up hitting the ground. Tate grabs Tommy by the front of his shirt, pulling him into an upright position.}

Tate: What does it take to make you dead?

Tommy: [shakes his head] You can fight it . . . You're not a murderer, Tate.

Tate: [punches Tommy] Don't make this harder, Dawkins! I can't . . . I can't stop myself. I'm cursed.

Tommy: So what?

Tate: [pause] What?

Tommy: You're like this big wizard guy, right? You know all this magic and stuff? So if you're cursed, get rid of it.

Tate: You're right.

{Tate gains a look of realization. He lets go of Tommy.}

Tate: I'm ruddy Tate Foreground! No curse is going to stop me!

{Tate gets to his feet, looking upwards. His eyes become clouded. The clouds stir in the sky. He begins to chant, closing his eyes. Lightning begins to spark in the sky.}

Tate: All right . . . I'm ready for you.

{Lightning strikes him, and a red ribbon of smoke leaves his mouth, fading into nothing. He fades to human form and falls to his knees. He looks at his hands, and then toward Tommy, who lies on the ground, unconscious. Tate crawls toward Tommy, grabbing his hand and checking his watch.}

Tate: I still have time . . .

{He gets to his feet and runs off screen.}

Scene: Street

{Stacey is walking home. Tommy approaches her, no longer sick and pale looking.}

Stacey: Tommy, you're—[pause] You're okay.

Tommy: Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better now.

Stacey: Are you sure? You looked really awful earlier.

Tommy: What, did you think I was dying?

{Tommy snorts. Stacey grins and shakes her head.}

Stacey: I guess you're right . . . I was overreacting because of the whole Eric thing. [pause] But, um, now that it's brought up . . . When I asked you out before? I really don't want you to think less of me . . . but I was speaking out of hurt. The truth is, I think rushing into a relationship again would be a bad idea.

Tommy: [pause] What?

Stacey: Look, Tommy, I really, really care about you, and I want a relationship with you . . . but now isn't the right time. Do you understand?

Tommy: Yeah. I think so.

{Stacey gives him and small smile, walking away. Tommy sighs, continuing on his way.}

Scene: Asylum

{A woman sits at a desk in the front, writing quietly on a pad of paper. Everything is silent. Suddenly, the doors fly open. Tate steps in out of the rain, dripping with blood. He walks toward the desk, leaving bloody footprints behind him. He stops at the desk as the woman looks up, her mouth opening slightly.}

Tate: My name is Tate Foreground. I've been living in a garbage dump for nine years, I recently had a fight in Emmerson Woods with a werewolf, I've spent the last half hour stabbing a sheep in a field to end a spell I cast using black magic . . . and I'd like to commit myself.

A/N: Well, I hope that tied up a few loose ends! I'm so sorry that this took so long, but I've been working on a novel, and I've been a bit distracted doing nothing all summer. :D Now that school is starting, though, don't expect updates to be as frequent. But I haven't given up yet! Anyway, please leave a detailed review—And I hope the chapter wasn't a disappointment after such a long wait!


	20. Stuck on You Part One

Stuck on You

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. :D Bacner, what do you mean about it being pointless? Tate isn't a demon anymore, and he's getting help, and Stacey and Tommy's relationship has changed (somewhat). Becky also revealed that she knew Tommy is a werewolf, so that's taken care of. Tate told Tommy about his role as K'Heshma, and Tommy now knows that the Order of Hades is after him. Plus Lisa was part of the plot, so she has a reason for being there! I don't know, I thought some of those things needed taking care of. ;) But thanks for the input! This chapter is going to be fun (It might not be funny, depending on your sense of humor, but it'll certainly be fun to write.). Thanks again, and enjoy!

Scene: Lisa's House 

_{Lisa steps inside, looking around.} _

Lisa: Mom, Dad, I'm home.

_{She looks around. Many things are missing. She sighs.}_

Lisa: It happened again.

_Scene: Pleasantville High, Hallway_

{Tommy is trying to open his locker, with some difficulty. Lori approaches him. He continues to mess with his locker, not looking at her. She folds her arms.}

Lori: Well?

Tommy: Well what?

Lori: Are we going to start talking again? [sigh] Tommy, this is stupid. I think we were both acting really immature about this whole thing.

Tommy: Yeah, I guess you're right. [pause] Look, I'm sorry about what I said about Tate before. I mean, I guess I've kinda . . . I dunno, gained a new respect for the guy. You know, even though he tried to kill me.

Lori: And I'm sorry I . . . Actually, this was mostly your fault this time.

Tommy: Hey, I—Actually, you have a point.

{Tommy looks at his locker with frustration. He finally puts his palm up to the combo, punching it in and breaking the locker door open. An envelope slips out. Tommy doesn't notice, and starts to sort through his locker. Lori bends down and picks it up.}

Lori: I think you dropped something.

Tommy: What?

_{Tommy looks at Lori.}_

Lori: Must be another note. It's addressed to you.

{She holds the envelope out. Tommy takes it with furrowed brows, tearing it open. He pulls out a piece of paper and a key.}

Lori: What's the key for?

Tommy: I dunno. [reads the letter] Take care of the place while I'm gone.

_{He looks up at Lori.}_

_Scene: Tate's Mansion_

_{Tommy and Lori step inside. Tommy grins.}_

Tommy: Dude, this is so cool!

Scene: Pleasantville High, Hallway 

_{Merton is at his locker. A short brunette girl in glasses wearing a pink sweater and carrying books runs into him, dropping what she's carrying.}_

Brunette: Oh, I'm sorry, Merton!

_{She scrambles to pick up her books.}_

Merton: Here, let me help, Barbara.

{Merton bends down and helps her with her books. She stands up, struggling to hold all her books. She laughs nervously.}

Barbara: Thanks.

Merton: Y'know, if you carry them in each arm, they're less likely to fall like that.

{He turns back toward his locker. Barbara nods and leaves nervously. As she's halfway down the hall, she trips and falls again. Merton puts his backpack over his shoulder, shutting his locker. Lisa approaches him.}

Lisa: Hey, Merton.

Merton: Lisa! Pleasure to see you. Anyone trying to kill you today?

Lisa: Ha ha. Where's Tommy and Lori?

Merton: I don't know. I haven't seen them today. Why?

Lisa: I kinda wanted them to be here . . . I guess I'll just have to tell you and hope you pass on the message.

Merton: What message? If this is about Piper being duct taped to a pole, I had nothing to do with it!

Lisa: No, not—Piper was duct taped to a pole? [shakes her head] Never mind. You know that whole, "I know what happens up until four years in the future" thing?

Merton: Yeah.

Lisa: Well, my parents sort of ditched me, and it happened again . . . Now, before, I stayed with you . . . but this time, I'm going to look for them. I have to stop them before they repeat exactly what they did before.

Merton: [pause] What are you saying?

Lisa: [pause] I'm leaving, Merton. [gives a small smile] Tell Tommy and Lori goodbye for me?

{Lisa walks away.}

Merton: But—

Voice: Mr. Dingle!

{Merton turns around.}

Merton: Principal Jackson.

Jackson: Dingle, come with me to the office.

Merton: The office? Look, I already stopped wearing the chain mail, okay?

Jackson: No, not that.

Merton: Oh. Right then. The office is this way? [points]

Scene: Office

{Merton sits in a chair in front of a large desk. Principal Jackson is pacing. Merton picks up a pencil from the desk, fiddling with it nervously and sending it flying across the room. Jackson looks at him with detest.}

Jackson: Mr. Dingle, I realize you have a busy schedule, what with trying to keep up your "rebellious teen" image, and egging houses, and throwing toilet paper over my car, but at this school, other students have needs.

Merton: While I find it ridiculous that you'd assume that because of how I dress, do go on, Principal Jackson.

Jackson: Are you being smart with me, son?

Merton: [nervously, voice cracking] Not at all. [pause] Sir. Highness. D'I mean—What should I call you?

Jackson: Look, never mind about that. We have a student who needs to be tutored, and the school board has decided that it would keep you out of trouble if you tutored her.

{As if on cue, Barbara stumbles inside. She drops her books again. She talks as she's scrambling to pick them up.}

Barbara: I'm so sorry, Principal Jackson! I was coming here, and I kept dropping my books, and then someone took my bag, so I had to find them, and—[looks up] Oh. Um, er, um, uh . . . M-M-Merton's my tutor?

Merton: Wait a minute, with all due respect, you can't just force me to tutor someone.

Jackson: Wanna bet?

{He drops a large folder in front of Merton and heads toward the door.}

Jackson: Have fun!

{He slams the door shut. Merton and Barbara stand in awkward silence.}

Barbara: S-So, how should we, um, do this?

Merton: We could meet at my lair. I mean, it's nothing fancy, but the library is closed until Friday.

Barbara: Are you sure? [laughs nervously] I mean, I don't want to intrude or anything.

Merton: Well, you might get shunned socially if someone finds out you came over, but other than that, I have no problem with it.

Barbara: O-Okay, but only because you asked. I can come over after school—Or, you know, whatever time is good for you, because you might need to do something or something and I don't want to—

Merton: It's fine. Really.

Barbara: Thank you. [grins] I'll see you after school!

{She leaves. Merton furrows his brows and shakes his head, grabbing his bag and the folder and exiting the room.}

Scene: Outside Pleasantville High, After School

{Barbara is leaving the school. As she walks past the school, a pair of glowing red eyes appears in the shadows.}

Voice: Psst!

Barbara: Huh?

{Barbara turns around and furrows her brows, approaching a shadowy figure.}

Barbara: W-Who's there?

{They step out of the shadows, revealing a handsome looking jock in a letterman's jacket.}

Barbara: Ch-Chad Baker?

{He approaches her and touches the side of her face. A red spark flashes between his hand and her cheek for a split second. He smiles.}

Chad: Barbara . . . Why are you out alone? Something bad could happen to you.

Barbara: I-I was going somewhe—

Chad: Sh, you talk too much.

{He pulls her into a kiss. Her eyes widen and she tries pulling away. A red spark flashes from their mouths, and Chad lets go, falling down. Barbara looks around in confusion and then grins, her eyes glowing red. She leaves. The camera pans down to the ground, where Chad lays, dead.}

Scene: The Lair

{Merton is at his computer. Becky comes down the stairs.}

Merton: Becky! What do you want?

Becky: Nothing; I—Wait, why did you think I wanted something?

Merton: Uh, because you always do?

Becky: Look, you don't see me making fun of you and your freaky adventures, okay?

Merton: [furrows his brows] You make fun of me in every other way, so why don't you?

Becky: [rolls her eyes] Whatever. Mom and Dad are out, so tell them I'm going over to Heidi's for the night.

Merton: Didn't you spend the night yesterday?

Becky: Yeah, but I'm hitching a ride with her to a party tomorrow at Chad Baker's place. There's no way I'm getting seen with you driving me.

Merton: Becky, you know I love you, but I don't trust you at a party without supervision. Is there going to be drugs? Booze? Boys?

Becky: [sigh] You are so lame!

{She leaves and slams the door shut. Merton shrugs and goes back to typing. The phone rings and he picks it up.}

Merton: Yell-o? Tommy.

{The camera splits between the lair and Tate's Mansion. Tommy is at the phone inside.}

Merton: Where were you today, mister?

Tommy: Merton, you'll never guess where Lori and I have been today.

Merton: Tommy, I warned you about skipping school. Remember: School is cool! Truancy is for . . . truant . . . ers. [shakes his head] Where?

Tommy: Well, you know how Tate committed himself yesterday?

Merton: Yeah . . .

Tommy: He left me in charge of his mansion.

Merton: D'I—Uh—In charge of—In charge of what?

Tommy: A mansion, dude. You've gotta come over! This place has everything!

Merton: [grins] You don't have to ask me twice! [frowns] Oh wait. [sigh] I can't today.

Tommy: Why not?

Merton: Principal Jackson set me up to tutor Barbara Landfield.

Tommy: [furrows his brows] Barbara Landfield? Oh wait, isn't she that one freshman chick who's always hiding out in the library?

Merton: That'd be the one. I'll have to take a rain check on that mansion invite.

Tommy: What if you come over and get back before she shows up?

Merton: Sounds tempting, but she'll probably be here any minute now.

**Two Hours Later**

{Merton is asleep at his desk. He wakes up and rubs his eyes, checking his watch. He picks up the phone and dials.}

Merton: About that invite . . . Is it still open?

Scene: Tate's Mansion

{Tommy and Merton are in the kitchen. Tommy is leaning against the counter.}

Tommy: So Lisa just left? Just like that?

Merton: Yeah, but I think she'll be back as soon as she finds her parents . . . That, or until she runs out of food. I mean, how long can a thirteen-year-old girl survive on her own?

Tommy: You're probably right. How much you wanna bet something supernatural brings her back?

{Merton reaches into his pocket and checks his wallet. He hangs his head.}

Merton: I've only got five bucks. Will you settle for mental satisfaction at being right?

Tommy: You got it, bud.

Voice: [next room] Hey, guys, get out here!

Scene: Dining Room

{Tommy and Merton walk into the room. A ridiculously long table sits in the room. Lori sits at the far end of it, eating finger foods of some sort from a platter.}

Lori: [her mouth full] Check out this table! It's huge!

{Merton grins and sits at the end nearest to him.}

Merton: Hey, you're right! Cool!

Tommy: You think this is impressive? You oughta see the guy's closet.

Lori: [furrows her brows] What were you doing looking through Tate's closet?

Tommy: Heh, it was kinda hard to miss.

{He reaches over to the wall and presses a red button. The wall across the room flips completely. On the other side, it has a rack with clothes hung on it and a step carrying shoes. All of the clothes are the same outfit—Blue jackets, white shirts, black pants, and black ties. The shoes are all identical.}

Merton: [obviously impressed] You weren't kidding when you said Tate was loaded.

Tommy: [sitting down] So, Merton, how'd that tutoring session go?

Merton: It didn't [air quotes] "go" at all. I'd even go so far as to say it started going backwards. Barbara didn't show up.  
  
Lori: Wait a minute, are you guys talking about Barbara Landfield? I didn't think she skipped anything. I think she's afraid someone's gonna stab her the moment she does something wrong.

Merton: Whatever the case, I haven't seen her since our meeting in Principal Jackson's office.

Tommy: [shrugs] She probably just forgot.

Lori: Yeah. [checks her watch] I'd better be getting home. My little brother's gonna be home alone if I don't show up.

Tommy: Parents working late?

Lori: What?

Tommy: Your parents. Y'know, working after hours?

Lori: Yeah, sure. [looks out the window] Aw, man, it's getting dark! I've gotta start home. Catch you guys tomorrow?

{She waves and takes off.}

Merton: I'd better go, too. [grins] The big screen TV is gonna be free since Becky's gone for the night. Hee!

Scene: Street

{Barbara roams the street, looking around her. A young man in a letterman's jacket walks by and she grabs him by the hand. A red spark flashes between their hands. He pulls away, looking at her as if she's crazy. She grins.}

Barbara: Josh Billon?

Josh: Who wants to know?

Barbara: I'm Barbara Landfield. I know you don't know me well, but I'd love to meet you tomorrow night.

Josh: Pfft! No way, loser.

{He pulls away and walks off screen. Barbara watches him go, and then scans the street for more people. She sees a sign in a window with a picture of a woman on it. The woman is dressed in a black nightgown, posing seductively. Barbara looks herself up and down, as if working things out in her head.}

Voice: Barbara!

{Merton grabs her by the hand. A red spark flashes, and she turns around.}

Barbara: [smiles] Merton.

Merton: Where were you today? You were supposed to meet me at my lair after school. You can't expect to learn if you don't come to the tutoring sessions.

Barbara: Oh. Yes. I was out buying . . . Gothic literature.

Merton: [mildly surprised] Oh? You read Gothic literature? I never would've thought you were the type. [shakes his head] I went off track. You skipped the tutoring to go book shopping?

Barbara: Terribly sorry about that. I will meet you tomorrow after school at your lair.

Merton: [a little put off] Do you need the directions again? Because—

Barbara: I know where it is.

Merton: [pause] Okay, then . . . I'll, uh, see you tomorrow, I guess.

{Merton walks away. As he's walking, he glances over at the sign in the store window. While he is distracted, he runs face first into a pole and falls backwards. People around him snicker.}

Merton: I meant to do that! [getting up] Really, I'm fine; thanks for asking!

{The camera zooms in on Barbara. She glances at the sign, and then at Merton, and smirks.}

Scene: Pleasantville High

{Merton is at his locker. Tommy approaches his own locker.}

Tommy: [opening his locker] Hey, Merton, you busy tonight?

Merton: As odd as it sounds, I'm booked.

Tommy: [furrows his brows] You're doing something?

Merton: Thanks, Tommy; I appreciate the surprised stare.

Tommy: Sorry, it's just . . . You never do anything. I mean, except chat online and read your creepy old books.

Merton: That's valuable reading, my friend, and if you don't see that, it's entirely your loss. And for your information, this wasn't exactly my choice. I'm tutoring Barbara tonight.

Tommy: Bummer. I was gonna see if you wanted to check out this party at Chad Baker's.

Merton: [perking up] Come again?

Tommy: Party at Chad Baker's?

Merton: Chad Baker's party, as in the party Becky is going to and I can spy on her at?

Tommy: That's the one.

Merton: Count me in! What time is the party?

Tommy: Uh . . . Seven, I think?

Merton: That's perfect! I can finish up the tutoring session, and meets you at the party afterwards!

{Lori approaches them.}

Lori: Ooh, party. Another lame jock trying to impress people? [sees Tommy's expression] Sorry. Came out wrong.

Tommy: [shrugs] So, you gonna come?

Lori: That depends. Is there free food there?

Tommy: You bet.

Lori: Sounds fun.

Tommy: I'll see you—Oh wait, what about your little brother?

Lori: [smirks] I can sneak out. I'll worry about the consequences after the party.

Tommy: Strict parents, too?

Lori: [looking down the hall] I think I heard someone calling me. [smiles and waves] See you two there.

{She heads down the hall. Tommy watches her with furrowed brows.}

Tommy: Merton, you ever notice how Lori gets kinda weird when we mention her parents?

Merton: [getting his books out] What do you mean?

Tommy: I dunno, she just doesn't talk about them much. [pause] Come to think of it, have you ever seen her parents?

Merton: Not really. I never really thought about it.

Tommy: Huh. [shrugs] Probably all in my head. See you tonight?

Merton: I'll be there with bells on. [pause] Figuratively speaking, of course. Bells and stealth don't go well together.

{Tommy nods and leaves. Merton shuts his locker and does the same.}

Scene: The Lair

{Merton is pacing the lair, checking his watch every once and awhile.}

Merton: Where is she? [sigh] If she doesn't show up again, I—

{The door is heard opening. Merton turns around. His eyes widen and his mouth drops open.}

Merton: I . . . I . . .

{The camera pans over to reveal Barbara standing in the doorway. Her hair is down, her glasses are gone, and she is dressed in the same black nightgown from the poster. She grins and approaches Merton.}

Merton: B-Barbara, you look . . .

{He's staring at her breasts, but shakes his head and looks up.}

Merton: Is that from Shop Mart? 'Cause—

{She puts a finger to his lips, then puts her arms around him.}

Barbara: Merton, have I ever told you how sexy I think you are?

Merton: [his voice cracking] S-Sexy? Well, I did switch to an orange-scented shampoo, and, well, I've heard that—

Barbara: You talk too much; you know that?

{She grins and leans closer to him. Her eyes glow faintly red as she pulls him into a kiss. Merton's eyes widen as a red spark flashes between their mouths. Barbara falls to the ground, dead. Merton shakes his head and looks around him in confusion. Then he grins, his eyes glowing red.}

Merton: [looking down at Barbara] Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a party to attend.

**TBC**

A/N: Hope this was worth the wait! I'm still working hard on that novel, and I'm still as big a procrastinator as ever, so I hope this chapter didn't take too long to get posted. Please leave me a detailed review! I might not be as quick as I once was, but I do put a lot of effort into these stories. Please let me know what you thought! Thanks a bunch, and I'll be working on Part Two soon!


	21. Stuck on You Part Two

Stuck on You (Part Two)

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! I hope this chapter is up to par. :D

Stormy- Thanks! I'm glad the chapter wasn't a stinker. Lisa's always having family troubles, isn't she? In all honesty, I needed to find a way to make her disappear that didn't involve her dying or being sent to another dimension. ;) Don't get me wrong, I'm sure you all LOVE her character (insert eye roll here), and she can be improved upon, but I can only work with so many characters at a time, and eventually characters start getting left out to just stand around and make a comment every once and awhile. Unfortunately, that happened to Lisa. I'd rather not get rid of the characters originally from the show, so Lisa, being not the best character, has gotten the boot for now.

(ahem) Anyway. I DID think of Tommy throwing a party at Tate's (the possibilities are endless—If there's a mansion, a party must be involved), but it'll have to wait for another chapter. It's not that it wouldn't work well here (it might actually work a lot more conveniently), but the chapter is already following similar patterns from The Exor-sis, and while it's SUPPOSED to be similar, I'm trying to make it somewhat different from the episode. But, I'm sure I'll work a party in somewhere along the line. :D Thanks again!

Bacner- Thanks! I was hoping it'd be cool. (thumbs up)

Once again, I've been messed up concerning separating dialogue from actions . . . So action will be in (parentheses) now. (sigh) I'll find something that works and won't disappear because of ff.n's editing system, I promise!

Tommy v.o.: Now, I know I was supposed to be at the party with Merton and Lori . . . but I was kinda distracted.

Scene: Party 

_Many teens are gathered together. Tommy is getting himself some punch. He turns around, jumping surprise. He sees Stacey just coming inside. He grins and approaches her._

Tommy: Hey, Stacey.

Stacey: (grins) Hey, Tommy.

Tommy: I didn't you'd be here, you know, with the . . .

Stacey: (looking down) Um, yeah. I came here with some friends. (looks up) You?

Tommy: Er—Well—I came alone, heh.

Stacey: (pause) This isn't awkward with me being here, is it? Because I can—

Tommy: No, it's fine.

Stacey: (smiles) I'm glad you're so understanding about this.

Tommy: Why wouldn't I be?

Stacey: Well, no offense, but you usually aren't the most understanding when it comes to . . . backing off.

Tommy: What?

Stacey: Well, I didn't mean—

Tommy: I can _so _be understanding. I can back off if I want to! Watch me.

_He backs away from her. Stacey sighs and rolls her eyes._

Tommy: See? Backing off!

_Pan over to some teens nearby._

Teen #1: Hey, dude, where's Chad?

Teen #2: (shrugs and takes a sip of his drink) Haven't seen him.

_Pan over to Becky and Heidi, who are nearby._

Heidi: This party's kinda slow, isn't it?

Becky: You think? The only thing that could make this worse would be—

Heidi: (grins) Your brother.

_Becky looks toward the entrance in horror. Heidi watches dreamily. Merton enters the room, looking around him with interest. Debbie (from Stage Fright—you get the gist) approaches Merton with her friends, folding her arms._

Debbie: I'm not sure where you think you are, but the Loser party is a few blocks down.

_She laughs and her friends do the same. The laughter dies down and they wait for his answer. He smirks and chuckles, reaching out and stroking Debbie's chin. There's a red spark, but he says nothing, walking away. Debbie pauses in confusion, watching him go._

Debbie: Is it just me, or was he kind of . . . cool, just then?

_The other girls look at her strangely._

Debbie: I mean—Ew. Totally gross. Let's go.

_Cut to the refreshment table. Merton is leaned against it, sipping a drink as he watches the people in the crowd. Becky approaches him, her eyes wide._

Becky: Freaker, what do you think you're doing here?

Merton: (glances at her, and then back at the crowd) Enjoying the party.

Becky: You knew I was going to be here! Now everyone's gonna know my lame-o brother showed up at Chad Baker's party!

Merton: Brother? Hm.

_He reaches out and touches Becky's hand. A red spark flashes. He grins._

Merton: Becky. Yes, well, I couldn't resist . . . spying on you. Like I tend to do. Terribly sorry, I'll get out of your hair—Where's Tommy?

Becky: (taken aback) Um, he's over there.

_She points to her right. Tommy is across the room, watching Stacey. Merton watches him with narrowed eyes, setting down his drink and starting toward him. He turns back toward Becky._

Merton: Thank you.

_He continues on his way. The camera zooms in on Becky as her eyes glow blue. After a few moments, she shakes her head, her eyes returning to normal. Her eyes widen and her mouth drops open. Cut to Tommy. He watches Stacey as she talk with a young man with blonde hair. Merton approaches him and taps him on the shoulder, causing him to jump. A red spark flashes between Merton's hand and Tommy's shoulder._

Tommy: Dude, you scared me. You shouldn't sneak up on me like that.

Merton: Indeed. Sorry about that.

_He looks in the direction Tommy was watching and eyes Stacey._

Merton: Watching Stacey again?

Tommy: (sigh) Yeah. She says I have problems "backing off" or something. (shakes his head)

Merton: Women are strange creatures, Thomas. It's difficult to understand them. The key to the woman's heart, however, is to do as they say and agree with them on all occasions. She'll come around eventually. She told you that she wanted a relationship with you, did she not?

Tommy: Yeah, I guess you're right. (furrows his brows) You know what's strange, though?

Merton: What's that?

Tommy: I don't remember ever telling you about that. (shrugs) It's weird how you just forget things like that, huh?

Merton: (laughs nervously) Oh, yes. But, if you didn't tell me, I wouldn't have known, would I?

Tommy: Yeah. So have you seen Lori?

Merton: Not tonight, but my eyes were distracted by fair Stacey.

_Tommy furrows his brows._

Tommy: Uh, Merton?

Merton: Yes?

Tommy: Your lips are kinda . . . crusty.

_Merton eyes widen slightly in surprise and he reaches over, taking a compact from a young woman nearby._

Young Woman: Hey!

_Merton ignores her and looks at the mirror. His lips are now slightly crusted over. He throws the compact to the side and chuckles nervously._

Merton: Chapped lips. Murder, you know. I'm going to get some, uh, lip balm.

_He leaves. As he's going, he looks behind her to make sure Tommy is not watching. He turns in another direction, approaching Stacey, hidden by the crowd. He taps her shoulder, and a red spark flashes. She turns around._

Merton: Stacey, a friend of yours is waiting by your car.

Stacey: Wait a minute, who's this friend?

Merton: He didn't say his name. He was rather . . . (smirks) charming.

Stacey: Okay, uh . . . thank you.

_Stacey leaves._

_Scene: Parking Lot_

_Stacey approaches her car. She finds a note on the windshield, along with a single red rose. She picks up the letter and rose with interest, reading the letter aloud._

Stacey: After a most grievous loss, I am wishing that my love would ease your pain. I know a thousand roses could not comfort you in your sorrow, but I am hoping that a thousand plus one might do. I will start tonight with the first.

_She looks around her. No one is in the parking lot. After a few moments, she grins._

_Scene: Party_

_Lori enters the room. Becky approaches her in a hurry, pulling her into a less crowded corner of the room._

Lori: Becky, what—?

Becky: Lori, I had a vision!

Lori: (furrows her brows) What is it?

Becky: Freakenstein is possessed by this . . . this thing! It seems really familiar, and totally disgusting, and really dangerous.

Lori: Well how do we get rid of this thing?

Becky: How am _I_ supposed to know that? Do I _look_ like a freaker?

Lori: (sigh) Let's go get Tommy.

_They start toward Tommy, but Possessed!Merton, out of nowhere, grabs Lori by the arm. A red spark flashes (yadda yadda yadda . . .). The area around his eyes is now red._

Possessed!Merton: Where are you going, Lori?

Lori: Merton, sorry about this, but—

_She kicks him, sending him flying back. The crowd parts and backs away from Lori, Becky, and Possessed!Merton. Tommy makes his way through the crowd and over to Lori._

Tommy: Lori, what are you doing?

Lori: It's Merton. He's possessed!

Tommy: What?

_He looks over at Possessed!Merton, who sits up, cracking his neck. He gets up and looks toward them. As he speaks, they see his teeth are now sharp._

Possessed!Merton: Look, I just wanted to talk! Did ye' have to kick me like that? Yeesh, lady, it's not like I'm not civilized.

_Tommy and Becky glance at Lori. She shrugs. They keep their eyes on Possessed!Merton once more._

Lori: Tommy, we've gotta get him out of here away from these people.

_Tommy nods and approaches Possessed!Merton._

Tommy: C'mon, buddy. What do you say we get out of here and talk this over at the lair?

Possessed!Merton: How 'bout no?

_He punches Tommy and starts to take off, but Tommy sticks out his foot, tripping him. He bites Tommy's ankle and Tommy yells out, picking him up and throwing him into the punchbowl. He falls limp. The crowd watches with open mouths._

Tommy: (awkwardly) Uh . . . Too much to drink, heh.

_He takes Possessed!Merton by the arms and drags him out. Lori follows. Becky sighs and follows as well._

_Scene: Parking Lot_

_Tommy, Lori, and Becky drag Possessed!Merton out toward Tommy's car. Stacey watches in confusion._

Stacey: What are you guys doing?

_They opens the door and awkwardly put Possessed!Merton in the back seat._

Tommy: No time to explain, Stacey.

_He gets in the car with Lori and Becky and they take off._

_Scene: The Lair_

_Possessed!Merton is tied to a chair. A light it shining in his face. Tommy, Lori, and Becky are dressed in black trench coats and sunglasses._

Tommy: All right, evil demon guy. What do you want with Merton?

Possessed!Merton: Can you not shine the light in my ey—

Tommy: We'll be doing all the questioning here. You want the light out of your eyes, you'd better talk.

Possessed!Merton: (sigh) Fine. Merton just happened to be around—I wasn't looking to possess him in particular.

Lori: How long are you planning on staying, huh?

Possessed!Merton: (grins) Until he lies stinking in the earth.

_They all look disgusted._

Tommy: Dude, seriously?

Becky: That is so gross!

Possessed!Merton: Naw, not really, but once I leave him, he'll be dead.

Tommy: Wait a minute, are you saying Merton's gonna die?

Possessed!Merton: Sure.

Tommy: You're dead.

_He motions as if he's going to choke him, but decides against it. He sighs and he, Lori, and Becky huddle together._

Tommy: There's gotta be a way to get rid of this guy before Merton dies.

Becky: But how?

Lori: Didn't you mention dealing with possession before? You know, when Becky got possessed?

Becky: Wait, what?

Tommy: Yeah! Maybe we can do the same thing here?

Lori: So what did you do?

Tommy: We—

Voice: Ahem.

_They turn around to find Possessed!Merton escaped. His ropes are chewed. He puts his hand on Tommy's shoulder and Tommy tenses up, his eyes glowing red. He backs up, staring into space as if seemingly unaware of what is around him._

Becky: Tommy!

Lori: (getting in a fighting stance) What did you do to him?

Possessed!Merton: I'm sorry. I couldn't resist picking at his brain for a little while.

_Lori swings at him._

Possessed!Merton: (as she's swinging) Oh sh—

_She hits him and he's knocked out._

_Scene: Dream_

_Tommy suddenly finds himself in the bridal shop. He furrows his brows and looks around him, walking through the dark and empty store. He soon comes upon Stacey's lifeless body and screams, backing away. He runs out of the shop. Outside, the town is desolate and dilapidated._

Tommy: Hello?

_His call echoes throughout the town. The camera pans out, revealing that he is totally and utterly alone._

_Scene: The Lair, Reality_

_Possessed!Merton is tied securely to the bed. He cannot reach the ropes with his teeth. He struggles against them. Tommy is propped up against a wall nearby. Lori and Becky have a gigantic book open at Merton's desk._

Lori: Here he is! Look here. (points at the book) It says this guy needs to possess a new person every two days, or his current body will die on its own and he'll die with it. If he leaves the body into another one of his own accord, then the body dies and he lives.

Becky: So what did he do to Tommy?

_Lori pauses for a moment. Becky looks serious. Lori shakes her head and continues._

Lori: Well it says here that he can get into people's heads. Once he makes physical contact with someone, he shares all of their memories. He can touch someone and make them think that something is happening that really isn't, among other things. The good news is it's only temporary.

Becky: Does that book thing say what to do or whatever?

Lori: It says here that he can be taken out of someone by exorcism. (furrows her brows) Or . . . Holy Water Tablets? (shakes her head) You stay and watch Reagan over there. (points to Merton) I'll go find a priest.

_Lori gets up and heads out the door. Becky looks toward Possessed!Merton. His head starts to spin and he throws up, sending vomit all over her. She looks at herself in disgust and runs out the door._

Becky: Lori!

_Cut to later. Becky heads out the door again. Lori sits beside Possessed!Merton. She's wearing a poncho and rain hat._

Possessed!Merton: Tell me why you're here, Lori.

Lori: To keep you from getting away and hurting people.

Possessed!Merton: I don't think that's true. I think you like having another excuse not to go home.

Lori: (straightening up) You don't know anything about my house.

Possessed!Merton: (Lori's mother's voice) Lori, you're always out causing trouble, leaving me to take care of your brothers! You're worthless! What would your father think of this?

Lori: (stands up) Shut up!

Possessed!Merton: (Lori's father's voice) Lori? Lori, I can't find you. Please—

Lori: No! You're not my father!

_She runs out the door._

_Scene: Outside the Lair, Later_

_Lori and Becky stand outside the door, both looking fearful. Lori is still in her poncho._

Lori: You go in. I went in there last.

Becky: No way!

Lori: Well we can't get anything done just standing here.

Becky: Maybe someone else can watch him and we can both go find the priest.

Lori: Who would be dumb enough to watch him and not know he's possessed?

_There's a long pause._

_Scene: Outside the Lair, Later_

_Stacey stands outside with Becky and Lori._

Stacey: Let me get this straight: You guys called me over here . . . to watch Merton?

Lori: Yeah.

Becky: But he's po—

Lori: But he's sick! So if he starts talking or it looks like his lips are crusted over or, uh, his eyes are really red, it's just the medication.

Becky: And don't look in the closet, because, uh . . . it's messy?

Lori: Okay, so we'll be back in about an hour. Bye!

Stacey: But—

_They take off, leaving a confused Stacey. She shakes her head and heads inside._

_Scene: Street_

_Lori and Becky walk along. Lori smacks Becky over the head._

Becky: Ow! What was that for?

Lori: Don't look in the closet because it's messy? Real smooth, Becky.

Becky: I panicked! (sigh) Look, let's just find the priest guy and get this over with.

_Scene: The Lair_

_The lair is dark, lit by candles. The flames on the candles are red. Stacey looks around in confusion. She looks toward a small table, where a note and a rose are lying. She picks up the note._

Stacey: (reading) To my love—Who I shall meet with tonight.

_She looks up. Possessed!Merton emerges into the light. However, this time, his eyes and lips are back to normal, and he's dressed in a tuxedo._

Stacey: (furrowing her brows) Merton?

Possessed!Merton: (somewhat nervously) Heh. Sorry about the notes. D'I mean, I thought they'd be romantic or . . . something. This isn't creepy, is it?

Stacey: Wait a minute, these letters were from you?

_Possessed!Merton smiles and reaches behind him. His hand emerges holding another rose. He holds it out to her. She laughs and takes it. Cut to the closet. Tommy is tense. He suddenly blinks and shakes his head, looking around him. Cut back to the darkness._

Stacey: Merton, look, I think you're a really great guy, but . . . I just don't feel about you that way.

_He moves closer to her. They're faces are mere inches apart._

Possessed!Merton: How about now?

_He moves closer and kisses her. A red spark starts to flash between them and Stacey's eyes widen when someone grabs Stacey by the shoulders, pulling her away. The darkness suddenly disappears and the room is flooded with normal light. It is revealed that Stacey was kneeling beside the bed, where Possessed!Merton is still tied, now looking the same as before—crusted lips and red eyes. Tommy has a hold of Stacey. She shakes her head and gets to her feet. Tommy stands up as well._

Tommy: Stacey, are you all right?

Stacey: (confused) Yeah, I—I think so—What just happened?

Tommy: Uh—

_The lights start to flicker and a wind picks up, blowing papers around the room and blowing out the candles. Tommy leads Stacey toward the door._

Tommy: Go, Stacey!

Stacey: Tommy, what—

_He opens the door and shoves her out. He starts to follow, but the door slams shut by itself. He turns around. Possessed!Merton lies on the bed, looking in pain. His mouth is bloody._

Possessed!Merton: Tommy?

Tommy: (cautious) Merton?

Possessed!Merton: Tommy, where are you?

_Tommy steps cautiously toward him. Possessed!Merton continues looking upward, as if unaware that he's there._

Possessed!Merton: I can't find you, I—

Tommy: I'm right here, Merton. Are you—Are you okay?

Possessed!Merton: I can't . . . I can't feel—Tommy, I'm scared. Can you help me?

Tommy: I'm working on it, Merton. Just hang—

Possessed!Merton: It's too late, Tommy. I'm going to die and . . . and I'm so scared. Why didn't you save me?

Tommy: Merton, I—

Possessed!Merton: You can't save me now. You . . .

_His head rolls back. Tommy's eyes widen and he rushes toward him._

Tommy: Merton!

_Possessed!Merton suddenly puts his head up and laughs._

Possessed!Merton: (demonic voice) Relax, Tommy.

Tommy: You son of a—!

_He starts to choke Possessed!Merton. He stops himself and backs away._

Tommy: What were you doing with Stacey?

Possessed!Merton: (demonic voice) Just— (clears his throat) (Merton's voice) Just moving into a new home.

Tommy: Sorry, buddy, but you're not killing my friends. Or my girlfriend. (pause) Former.

Possessed!Merton: Why not? You certainly had no problems killing mine.

Tommy: (furrows his brows) What?

Possessed!Merton: It happened earlier this year . . . My best friend, Frank, had possessed this girl—You might know her. Becky Dingle? Well, it just so happens that two cold-blooded savages decided to kill him.

Tommy: (pause) That was me and Merton. So when you possessed Merton—

Possessed!Merton: I intended to possess him specifically. I'd kill him, and kill you.

Tommy: I guess you're out of luck, because I'm gonna find a way to get rid of you and neither me or Merton are gonna die.

Possessed!Merton: You think that, Tommy, but even if I don't possess someone else, before long, me and your friend will die. How long do you think we have left before he or I kick the bucket?

Tommy: I'd say Merton has a long time. You, however, don't have long.

Possessed!Merton: That's a noble thing to say, Tommy, but remember: Once I leave this body, Merton's dead. Whether I wait a full two days or not is entirely my choice.

_Tommy opens his mouth to reply, but the door opens and Becky and Lori come inside._

Becky: Tommy, you're normal again!

Lori: Look, we didn't find a priest because they were out to lunch, but we broke in and got some holy water tab—

_The light suddenly flicker and go out. They scream._

Becky: Oh my God, what just happened?

Lori: The power went out. Let me see if I can find a match for one of these candles . . .

_The power flickers back on automatically. Possessed!Merton is now gone._

Lori: Where'd he go?

Tommy: Oh no.

_Scene: Street_

_Stacey is walking home alone._

Voice: Stacey?

_Stacey furrows his brows and turns around. Eric McIntyre stands before her._

Stacey: Eric?

Eric: Stacey, I've missed you.

Stacey: How—How is this possible?

Eric: They gave me another chance . . . I had to be with you. (grins) I love you so much . . . But I can't stay.

Stacey: You just got here! You can't leave! (tearing up) I . . . I've missed you, too.

_She runs over to him. He touches her cheek and runs his hand through her hair._

Stacey: I . . . I went to your funeral, and—and you were in that coffin, but you weren't there! I know we didn't have the closest relationship, but you were dead and I couldn't see you again ever and—

Eric: Sh. I'm here now.

Stacey: (quietly) But you can't stay . . .

Eric: That's true, but I'll always be with you. But please . . . Let me have one last kiss.

_Their eyes meet and they start to close in. Suddenly, someone whacks him over the head and he fades away, revealing Possessed!Merton there. He hisses and Stacey screams, backing away. Possessed!Merton turns around to face Becky, who whacked him over the head with her purse. He starts toward her when Tommy grabs him from behind, holding his arms behind his back. He struggles to break free. Lori stands nearby, but stays in place._

Tommy: Lori, now!

Lori: I—I can't do it.

Tommy: What? Why?

Lori: I just—I can't go near him.

Possessed!Merton: (laughing) Why not? Once I kill you, you'll be with Daddy again.

_Lori suddenly looks angry and takes in a deep breath, rushing forward and shoving the holy water tablets into his mouth. He screams and Tommy lets go. He falls to the ground and writhes in pain, a bright light leaving him and leaving Merton limp on the ground. Tommy and Lori stoop to his side._

Tommy: Merton?

Lori: Merton, can you hear us?

Merton: Mommy . . .?

_He starts to sit up and they help him to his feet._

Merton: What happened?

Becky: You only ruined what could have been the last chance for me to save my reputation.

_Becky leaves._

Merton: I went to the party, right?

Tommy: Oh yeah.

Merton: Did I . . . have a good time?

Lori: You were the life of the party, Merton.

_Merton grins._

Merton: Really?

Tommy: Actually, you were kinda possessed.

Merton: Oh. Well that's kind of . . . depressing.

_They hear crying nearby. Tommy turns to see Stacey wiping away tears. He approaches her. She looks up and hugs him._

Stacey: I could see him there. Eric was there and he wanted to see me. He touched my face . . .

Tommy: I know. He wasn't there . . . Not really.

Stacey: Don't ever die, Tommy. Whatever happens, just . . . stay alive. For me.

_They stand there for a long time, still embraced._

**Tommy v.o.: Stacey was pretty shook up after what happened, but I think we'd seen the last of that demon. There were still a few loose ends to tie up, though . . .**

_Scene: The Park_

_Lori stands at the gazebo, leaning against the railing and looking up at the sky. Tommy approaches her, leaning against the railing beside her._

Tommy: Hey, Lori.

Lori: Hey.

Tommy: What're you doin'?

Lori: Thinking.

Tommy: You know, this might not be any of my business, but could it be about what that demon said to you?

_Lori looks downward, but then turns to face Tommy._

Lori: I haven't been completely honest with you guys. (sigh) When I was younger, I was really close with my parents. One day, my father was driving me to school . . . (grins) It was Career Day. I remember I was excited that I was going to be telling my classmates all about my dad and what he did. We were talking about it when another car hit us from the side. (pause) We swerved to the side of the road and the car flipped over. I looked over and . . . and my dad was just lying there. I tried calling him, but he didn't move. Ever since, my mother was never the same. I was supposed to help take care of my brothers since I was the oldest. I dunno, I guess she always kind of blamed me for what happened . . . Thought that maybe I could have stopped it from happening. (pause) That's why I never really talk about them, I guess.

Tommy: I'm so sorry, Lori. Is there anything I can do?

Lori: (shakes her head) No—I mean, I think I feel better now that . . . now that I've sort of faced it again, you know? I'll live, it's just—I just thought I'd better give you an explanation. (pause) And I'd better get going home. It's been a long night.

_She turns and leaves._

_Scene: Lori's House_

_Lori stands outside the front door. She waits for the longest time, just staring. Finally, she takes a deep breath and goes inside._

_Scene: Morgue_

_A doctor stands above the corpse of Barbara Landfield._

Doctor: The study's name is Barbara Landfield, aged 15. 'Cause of death is still undetermined.

Voice: Excuse me. May I cut in?

_A shadowy figure appears behind the doctor. He screams and receives a sharp blow to the head. The figure holds up a clawed red hand, reaching down. Sounds of clawing and slicing can be heard._

A/N: Hope this chapter was worth the wait! Please drop me a detailed review! Thanks!


	22. Mack and Me

Mack and Me

By: Obscurus Lupa

Stormy- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope it didn't get too depressing. Stacey and Lori have depth, too! :) I never really thought about it, but it is funny how Tommy seems to have the only normal family and HE'S the werewolf. Ooh! Stacey has a normal family. (nods) And I didn't have Tommy wolf out because, well, it didn't fit in with what was going on. The only fighting he did was with Merton's possessed self, and whenever anything physical happened, other people were around. He couldn't wolf out at the party, obviously (Plus I got tired of having large groups of people and then just throwing in "everyone except the main characters ran away" so Tommy could wolf out.), and when they depossessed Merton, Stacey wasn't too far away. She's not the brightest, but she isn't brain-dead. ;) And yes, the demon at the end isn't the same one who possessed Merton—That one is gone for good. Don't expect any closure on that demon thing this chapter. ;) Enjoy!

Tommy v.o.: Seeing as I'm a werewolf, you'd think Halloween would be my favorite holiday . . . Of course, I also have to fight off ugly bad guys on a daily basis, so Halloween never really impressed me. So I wasn't really pumped up about it this year.

Scene: Tommy's House, Kitchen 

_Tommy is on the phone._

Tommy: So, I haven't seen you around in awhile. (pause) Oh. Well, I was wondering if, maybe . . . y'know, you wanted to go with me to The Factory? On a date? (pause) (grins) Yeah? Halloween? Well that's great! I'll see you there! Seven? Great! I'll—I'll be there at 6:59. Yeah. Bye.

_Tommy hangs up and holds the phone to his chest, sighing happily._

Tommy v.o.: Then again, maybe I do like Halloween.

_He puts the phone back and leaves. In the next room, Dean watches TV and Sally and Bob watch as he leaves._

Sally: Who was he talking to?

Dean: (flipping the channel, not looking at them) Beats me, but it looks like little bro's got a date tomorrow.

Sally: I wonder who it's with? I hope it isn't bad news like that Lori Baxter girl . . .

Bob: As long as it isn't someone who makes him all "emotional" or something . . . Imagine if he started dating Stacey Hanson again.

Scene: Halloween Shop 

_Merton is looking through the shelves happily. Tommy rushes over to him and skids to a stop._

Tommy: I've got a date with Stacey!

Merton: (not paying attention, looking over items) That's great.

Tommy: (furrows his brows) What's wrong?

Merton: (looks at him) Nothing. Why?

Tommy: Well, usually you make some sort of sarcastic comment.

Merton: Sorry to disappoint, but there's just so much to look at! I don't have nearly enough time to look through all this stuff! I knew I should have started shopping way earlier than this . . .

_Merton moves enthusiastically from shelf to shelf as they speak._

Tommy: Jeez, Merton, you have this kinda stuff in your basement anyway.

Merton: (stops, turns toward him, raises his index finger) Lair. (turns back) And that's different. That's my (air quotes) "Goth culture" stuff. These are Halloween decorations.

Tommy: You really get into this Halloween thing, huh?

Merton: Are you kidding? Every year, I've won the Gothic Fantasy Guild's best-run Halloween party.

Tommy: Don't you judge that contest?

Merton: That's beside the point. Besides, I'm not as depressing as I've been lately seeing as A) I'm not possessed, and B) I got a letter from Lisa.

Tommy: (grins) Yeah?

Merton: (nods) Apparently she found her parents and she's been living with them in California.

Tommy: Aren't you gonna, you know, miss her or something?

Merton: Miss her? Pfft! (pause) She'll be back. I mean, it's not like there's paranormal oddities for her to fight in _California_. (rolls his eyes)

Voice: Guys!

_They turn to see Lori approaching them._

Merton: How come everyone knows I'm here?

_Lori ignores him and holds up a newspaper. Tommy takes it._

Tommy: (reading) Two more bodies were found near Saint Marie's Mental Institution, each apparently having been mauled by an animal. The deaths may be connected to the murder of Eric McIntyre, 18, the day before, who was found in a similar state. No suspects have been found. (looks up) So?

Lori: So, don't you think that's something we should be worried about?

Tommy: It's kinda sad, sure . . .

Lori: Tommy, this could be the person that murdered that McIntyre guy.

Tommy: Oh. (pause) Oh! So what do we do?

Lori: I was thinking tomorrow night, we could check out—

Tommy: Tomorrow? Uh, tomorrow's not good.

Lori: You have plans? Don't tell me you plan on trick-or-treating.

Tommy: Actually, Lori, I have a date tomorrow with Stacey.

Lori: (raises an eyebrow) And she's okay with that?

Tommy: (grins) Yeah. So maybe we can check it out some other time? (checks his watch) And I've gotta go to football practice. Catch you later!

_Tommy grins and hands Lori back the paper, walking away. Lori and Merton watch him go. Lori folds her arms and rolls her eyes._

Lori: There's something weird about these murders.

Merton: Well, guess we'll just have to leave it as a mystery.

Lori: There's only one way to find out who's killing them.

Merton: But Tommy isn't going, s—

Lori: So? Who says we need Tommy to investigate?

_She walks away. Merton goes back to looking through shelves but does a double take._

Merton: Wait a minute; "we"?

_He takes off after her._

_Scene: Street_

_Tommy is walking happily, whistling to himself._

Voice: You probably should've gone with them.

Tommy: And who—

_Tommy turns around, coming face to face with a transparent copy of himself, save for a pair of glowing green eyes. It takes him a moment to register what's in front of him, and then he screams._

_Scene: Warehouse_

_People dressed in black clothing are milling in and out of the warehouse. A van backs up nearby and the back doors fly out. Sarah Parker, dressed in a gray woman's suit, step out of the van and scopes her surroundings. A young man with brown hair approaches her._

Young Man: Once again, we're glad you could make it. Is there anything we can get you to make your stay more comfortable?

Sarah: No. I'm going to be here for a long time, and I'm not going to be comfortable until we have all this mess sorted out. (sighs and rubs her temple) There's so much to do. First thing first: Find Thomas P. Dawkins.

_Without another word, she walks briskly away._

_Scene: Fong's Underground Club, Exterior_

_The camera focuses as a hand raps on the door. The window slides open and Fong peers outside._

Fong: Who is it?

Figure: Are you Maxwell Fong?

Fong: Uh . . . (puts on a bad accent) Me no speak English! You go now.

_He tries shutting the window, but the figure holds up a wad of cash and he stops._

Figure: This is business.

Fong: (grins) Ah! Why didn't you say so? And who will be buying today?

_The camera pans out to reveal Max standing at the doorway._

Max: Call me Max.

_Scene: Street_

_Tommy backs away from his facsimile._

Tommy: (growls) All right, buddy, who are you?

Copy: (grins) Relax, Tommy, it's me, Mack!

Tommy: Who? And how do you know my name?

Mack: Mack. You know, I'm the Chosen guy who took over you every once and awhile?

Tommy: What're you talking about?

Mack: (furrows his brows) You mean you don't remember? (looking around him) Well this can't be good.

Tommy: Look, I don't know who you are, but you're not the Chosen.

Mack: And why is that?

Tommy: Because I'm the Chosen.

Mack: Looks like I'll have to explain it to you. Tommy, you're the vessel, and I am the Chosen. The Fighters' Order made me a long time ago, but I didn't have a corporeal form, so since then, I've inhabited a number of vessels who were deemed worthy.

Tommy: Not that I believe you, but why aren't you in a body now?

Mack: Beats me. Last I remember, I was inside your head, waiting until I was needed again.

Tommy: So why do you look like me?

Mack: Well, I have no real appearance of my own, so I suppose since you were the last vessel I was in, the shape you see me in is yourself.

Voice: Thomas P. Dawkins?

_Tommy turns to see Sarah Parker approaching him, unaware that Mack is there._

Tommy: Yeah?

Mack: (smiles) Hey, it's Sarah!

Tommy: Who's Sarah?

Sarah: (pause) That would be me.

Tommy: Uh, this is kinda a bad time right now, so—

Sarah: It's about your powers.

Tommy: (furrows his brows) How do you—?

Sarah: I'll explain everything once we sit down.

_Scene: Dawkins' Household, Kitchen_

_Tommy and Sarah sit at the kitchen table. In the next room, Dean watches television as normal. Mack sits in a chair next to Tommy._

Tommy: So let me get this straight: I'm the vessel, I've got this patronus legio person who can see things, and I get possessed by this Chosen guy every time someone's in danger, right?

Sarah: Possessed isn't quite the word for it, but yes, that is correct.

Tommy: Just one problem I have here.

Sarah: Yes?

Tommy: I have these freaky powers that turn my eyes green and I have a guy nobody else can see following me around and telling me he's the Chosen. (pause) Well, Mack.

Sarah: Ah, yes. That has something to do with when time was altered.

Tommy: How do you know about that?

Sarah: We have sources.

Tommy: What sources?

Sarah: Well, if—

_Dean laughs from the other room, cutting her off._

Dean: Oh, Tru, this _is_ your calling!

Sarah: (sigh) Are you absolutely sure that man will not overhear us?

Tommy: Eh, don't worry about. We talk about paranormal stuff in the kitchen all the time.

Sarah: You and your brother?

Tommy: What? Oh, no! Me and Merton and Lori. (pause) And sometimes Lisa, and occasionally Tate.

Sarah: Mr. Dawkins, how many people know of your secret?

Tommy: Just them. (pause) That, and a few villains.

Mack: I know your secret.

Tommy: Oh, and him. (jabs his thumb at Mack)

Sarah: (looks at the empty chair) Do you have any idea what a secret identity is supposed to be? If someone knows your identity, they can track you down and kill you!

Tommy: Don't worry about it! I trust these guys. (pause) Well, maybe not Tate, but most of them! Look, just tell me what's going on with this Mack guy. Why is he following me around?

Sarah: I was getting to that. Also according to our sources—

Tommy: And what sources are these?

Sarah: We have our ways, Mr. Dawkins. As I was saying, according to our sources, before time was altered, the Fighters' Order had reason to destroy the Chosen and give his powers to a corporeal form, therefore ridding ourselves of the problem we had with the Order of Hades banishing the Chosen from its vessel.

Tommy: Wow. So that means your were gonna give the powers to—

Sarah: To you. There was only one problem with that plan.

Tommy: Yeah?

Sarah: As long as the Chosen has no corporeal form, it cannot be destroyed. So when the spell was cast, you were given a fraction of the powers of the Chosen, and it was knocked out of your body.

Mack: Sounds kinda simple for all that build-up.

Tommy: Okay, so we know why he's here. How do we make him not follow me anymore?

Sarah: We can give the Chosen a corporeal form. Otherwise, it will remain with you until the next vessel becomes of age, which is likely to be long after you've died.

Tommy: I like the corporeal plan.

Sarah: Excellent. (stands up) I will contact you when we have the spell prepared.

Tommy: Wait a minute; what? (stands up) How long is this gonna take?

Sarah: Approximately until tomorrow evening—I wouldn't make plans. As I said, we will contact you.

Tommy: I can't—I've got a date tomorrow!

Sarah: You'll have to cancel it, I'm afraid.

Tommy: Look, I'm not blowing my chances this time.

Sarah: If you want to know the truth, I honestly don't care about your personal life. We need the Chosen, and as long as its with you, its completely useless. Now I will contact you when we are ready; understand?

_She walks away._

Tommy: (sigh) What am I supposed to do until tomorrow?

Sarah: (as she's leaving) Humor it.

_The door shuts. Tommy sits back down and puts his head in his hands._

Tommy: This sucks.

Mack: But you're doing the right thing, and that's what matters.

Tommy: Would you shut up? I—(pause) What time is it? (looks at the clock) Shoot, I'm late for practice! The coach is gonna kill me!

_Tommy gets up and runs out the door. Mack sits still for a moment, and then suddenly, as if being pulled by an invisible chain, he jerks out of the chair and is dragged across the floor, passing through the closed door and out of sight._

_Scene: Football Field_

_The coach checks his watch. The rest of the team is on the field, practicing. Tommy shows up, out of breath._

Coach: Dawkins, you're late.

Tommy: Sorry, Coach. I got a little distracted.

Coach: Never mind; just get in there.

Tommy: Got it.

_Tommy heads out to the field. Mack appears beside him._

Mack: What're you doing?

Tommy: (turns to look at him) What?

Mack: What're you doing?

Tommy: (pause) You've never heard of football?

_Tommy is suddenly tackled._

_Scene: Outside of School_

_Tommy walks quickly away from the school, rubbing his shoulder. Mack follows._

Mack: You seem tense, you know?

Tommy: Yeah, I kinda get that way when I'm mad.

Mack: At who?

Tommy: You!

Mack: Why?

Tommy: Because you're ruining my life!

Mack: That's a bit of an exaggeration, isn't it?

Tommy: First Stacey, now this—You know I could get kicked off the team if I'm late for practice enough? I have enough problems with being a werewolf, okay?

_He continues ahead of Mack. Mack follows patiently._

Mack: What do you propose I do?

Tommy: (glancing back) What?

Mack: What do you propose I do?

Tommy: Just—I don't know. I mean, why'd it have to be me? Why couldn't someone else be in charge of saving the world? It's like I'm being punished for something!

Mack: Perhaps you feel that you're redeeming yourself because of the way you were before you were a werewolf.

Tommy: How do you know about that?

Mack: I spent quite a bit of time in your head.

Tommy: Oh. Right. You think so?

Mack: Ultimately, you treated others, such as Merton, as inferiors, and then you became a werewolf. Your conclusion, your werewolfism is a punishment for the said actions, and it built up from there.

Tommy: For a guy who isn't really human, you sure know a lot about the way we think.

Mack: To be fair, you aren't exactly human yourself, respectively.

_Tommy waits a moment and looks Mack up and down, as if sizing him up. He sighs again._

Tommy: Look, Mack, I'm sorry about what I said before. I'm just frustrated, is all. Stacey finally decided to give me another chance, and now I'm gonna have to let her down again.

Mack: Then tell her the truth.

Tommy: What, that I'm going to get some higher being thing exorcised from me tomorrow night? She'll think I'm a nut.

_Mack shrugs._

Tommy: (pause) Y'know . . . This whole thing's not your fault. I guess—I guess you're an okay kinda guy.

Mack: I appreciate that. So we're meeting Sarah tomorrow?

Tommy: Looks like it. C'mon.

_He motions Mack to follow him and continues down the road._

_Scene: Fong's Underground Club, Interior_

_The cloaked figures in white masks stand in a circle, completely still and standing straight. Max stands in the ring. Fong is nearby, grinning happily and counting a wad of cash._

Max: As I understand it, there was a contestant in this very ring not too long ago who won—A werewolf. That man is the Chosen.

_The figures hiss at once._

Max: Tomorrow night, you will go out among those celebrating Halloween—Cause mischief. He will come. And when he does, kill him. When it's done, I will reward you greatly.

_The figures raise up their fists._

Figures: Huzzah!

_Scene: Street_

_Trick-or-treaters walk around happily. Merton and Lori are walking._

Merton: I don't know what you expect to find at the Institution. I mean, who knows? The killer could be miles from here by now.

Lori: (smirks) Or maybe he'll come back tonight.

_Merton does a double take and laughs nervously, looking around._

Merton: You were joking, right?

_He notices Lori is gone._

Merton: Lori?

_He turns around, running into one of the cloaked figures._

Merton: Oh, sorry. (pause) Aren't you a little old to be trick-or-treating?

_The figure reaches up with a clawed hand, removing their mask and revealing a demonic face with needle-like teeth._

Merton: Gah! You—With the—You're not a trick-or-treater, heh heh. (backing up) So, you're a demonic maniac, what's that like?

_He turns and starts running. As he goes, Lori jumps out of a bush, grabbing him and yelling out. He screams and she laughs._

Lori: Gotcha.

Merton: Lori, no time! Monster! Scary! Teeth!

Lori: Yeah, Merton, it's called a costume.

Merton: But this wasn't a costume! It was real!

_He sees the cloaked figure approaching, the mask back on._

Merton: (points) There he is!

_Lori gets in a fighting stance. The figure approaches and she kicks him, sending him to the ground. He yells and removes his mask, revealing a normal teen boy._

Teen: What's your problem, lady?!

_He runs off. Lori smacks Merton._

Merton: What was that for?

Lori: For acting like such a kid! Now c'mon. There might be some clues as to who the murderer is near the Institution somewhere.

_She turns around, coming face to face with the cloaked figure again, the mask on. She rolls her eyes._

Lori: Very funny. That's a cheap costume anyway.

_The figure removes the mask, revealing the demon._

Lori: Ooh, scary. Look, it takes more than makeup to scare me.

_The figure suddenly emits a loud screech, its jaw elongating. Lori's eyes widen, she backs up, and she screams. Merton takes off behind her and she follows him. The demon follows._

_Scene: Tommy's House_

_The doorbell rings and Sally Dawkins answers the door. A few trick-or-treaters are revealed outside. The camera pans over to the kitchen, where Tommy sits and rests his head on his hand. Mack sits across from him._

Tommy: This sucks. (checks his watch) I shouldn't be waiting like this.

Mack: She'll call.

Tommy: You know what? I'm going. If she wants to let me know when she's ready, she'll find me.

_Tommy gets up and heads toward the door. Mack shrugs and follows. As soon as the door is opened, they see Sarah standing there, her hand raised. She jumps in surprise._

Sarah: Ah, it's you.

Tommy: Well, it kinda is my house.

Sarah: Your point is taken. I believe we had arrangements for tonight?

_Tommy smiles in frustration._

Tommy: Lead the way.

_They head outside. As they leave, the camera zooms in on some bushes nearby, where a masked figure is watching._

_Scene: Car, Interior_

_The car looks expensive, driven by a chauffeur. In the back sits a distinguished man, looking tired from travel. The car pulls to a stop and the door opens. The same young man from the Fighter's warehouse gets inside. The car starts forward again._

Young Man: I was sent to find you and give you directions to our headquarters, Mr. Parker.

Parker: Very good, Nicholas, but where is Sarah? She couldn't meet me?

Nicholas: (shakes his head) She's working, as usual. She's preparing to corporealize The Chosen.

Parker: (grins) Let's hope we don't miss it, then. My stories will pale in comparison to what she's been up to, I'm sure.

Nicholas: What have you been doing since you arrived?

Parker: I just left Saint Marie's Mental Institution. The amount of power coming from the place has been increasing. I suspect it's demonic, but I haven't found the source yet. Sarah should be able to help me—She's the expert in these sorts of things.

_The car pulls to a stop. Mr. Parker furrows his brows._

Parker: Why are we stopping?

Nicholas: I'm not sure.

_A familiar laughter fills the air and the door opens. We cannot see the figure facing them from outside._

Parker: (furrows his brows again) I know you. What are you doing here?

_A clawed hand is suddenly lifted into the air. Both of their eyes widen as the hand comes down. The camera pans out of the car as screams fill the air._

_Scene: Fighters' Headquarters (Warehouse)_

_A large, blue fire starts up in a cauldron. Loud chanting is heard. Tommy and Mack sit in chairs side-by-side. Mack looks calm; Tommy looks awkward. The camera pans into the shadows. Sarah is standing and watching them, barely visible._

Sarah: I hope our Mr. Dawkins will not mess anything up here. It will work according to plan, yes?

_Behind her, two glowing, blue eyes appear._

Voice: (female) It will.

Sarah: Good.

_As the spell continues, Mack begins to glow green. Suddenly, the doors burst open and the masked figures rush inside, screeching. Tommy gets to his feet and wolfs out. The Fighters' get in fighting stances. Smoke from the cauldron fills the air, but the sound of a fight can be heard._

_Scene: Warehouse, Exterior_

_Tommy and Sarah rush out of the smoke, coughing._

Sarah: You wouldn't have any clue as to what those were, would you?

Tommy: No, I—(pause, eyes widen in a look of realization) Wait a minute; yes! They were—Those were the guys that were at Fong's club!

Sarah: Fong?

Tommy: Long story. We should probably hold it off until we're away from them.

Sarah: Right. This way, then.

_She starts running away, but Tommy doesn't follow._

Tommy: Wait; what about the Fighters?

Sarah: They know how to hold their own, Mr. Dawkins. Now come.

_She takes off. Tommy looks back and reluctantly follows._

_Scene: Warehouse, Interior_

_The inside is silent. The smoke has mostly cleared. A few dead bodies lie on the ground, but no masked figures are in sight. Suddenly, coughing breaks the silence and a body moves. A young man sits up. He looks almost perfect—His hair is blonde, his body toned, his chin abnormally long. His eyes are a distinct green color, revealing it to be Mack. He furrows his brows and looks at his hands, then stands to his feet, observing his surroundings._

Mack: Tommy?

_He hears moaning and someone nearby sits up. It is a young man with red hair. Mack approaches him._

Young Man: Who are you?

_He winces and holds his arm. Blood seeps through his shirt._

Mack: You're hurt.

Young Man: Yes. (looking around) Are we the only ones alive in here?

Mack: It looks like it.

Young Man: (looks him up and down) You aren't injured at all.

Mack: I couldn't have been. I just showed up.

Young Man: (pause, eyes widen) You're the Chosen!

Mack: (grins) Call me Mack.

Young Man: Chosen—Mack, you don't deserve my company.

Mack: I'm glad you're here. I was beginning to feel like I was alone . . . To tell you the truth, I don't think I've ever been alone before. What's your name?

Young Man: Isaac.

_Mack holds out his hand and helps him to his feet, leading him to a chair._

Isaac: I'm just in training, you should know. I mean, I was just watching here.

Mack: Not to be insulting or anything, but I think we should find out where Sarah is.

Isaac: For what? I mean, you're the Chosen! You can take care of those guys.

Mack: But I—I can't do it anymore.

Isaac: Do what?

Mack: When I was with a vessel—with Tommy—I would be brought here when I was needed and the danger was in front of me. I would return safely and repeat that, and I'd know exactly what to do. I can't grasp that anymore, I can't feel it, I—I don't know what to do.

_He sits down beside Isaac._

Mack: (furrows his brows) It feels so strange being human.

Isaac: Yeah?

_Isaac looks at him expectantly._

Mack: Well—It isn't something I can describe very easily.

Isaac: Try me.

Mack: (thinking) It feels . . . like my time is unusually short.

Isaac: I get that. I always feel like I'm in a rush for something.

Mack: I didn't mean it that way. (stands up) I'm . . . happy you're here.

Isaac: To sit and listen? Heck, I could do that all the time.

Mack: (grins) I think I can call you my first friend. (stands up, holds out his hand) Let's go.

_Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior_

_Becky says goodbye to a few friends, who walk away off screen. She starts to open the door when her eyes glow blue. Images of Fong's men attacking Mack flash by. Her eyes return to normal and she sighs._

Becky: I so hate my job.

_Behind her, a clawed hand reaches from off screen. She walks away and the hand pulls back._

_Scene: Street_

_Lori comes to a stop, out of breath, and leans against a brick wall. Merton skids to a stop beside her, nearly falling over. He looks behind him nervously._

Lori: What were those things?

Merton: I think they were from Fong's club.

Lori: Well what were they doing after us?

Merton: (looking behind him again) I think we lost them.

_Someone runs into him from behind and he screams. Lori, surprised, screams as well. Merton spins around and backs away toward Lori. Becky stands before them._

Becky: Freaker, normally I wouldn't be caught dead with you with so many people out, but I had another one of those vision things.

Lori: You had a vision?

Merton: (grins) Aw, and you came to ask big bro for help? That's so sweet.

Becky: Actually, no. I was wondering where Tommy was.

Lori: Is he in trouble?

Becky: No, I saw some guy getting attacked by these freaks in masks. Someone obviously has seen _Halloween_ way too many times. I need Tommy to check out the place in my vision.

Merton: Hate to disappoint you, but Tommy's on a d—D'I mean, uh, he's busy tonight.

Becky: With what?

Lori: Look, we've seen these guys around. We can take a look around and see if we can help out this guy from your vision.

Merton: Brilliant plan, Lori. When do you want to get eaten alive, before or after we find the guy's corpse?

Lori: Look, I chickened out before; that's not gonna happen again. These guys obviously weren't human and I don't think they were just asking for directions back there. So we just kick their butts.

Merton: They could be anything! We should at least figure out what they are before—(realizing he's alone)—we do something stupid.

_Scene: Outside The Factory_

_Tommy and Sarah walk on screen._

Tommy: What are we doing here?

Sarah: It's an excellent place to hide. We can blend in with the crowd. It should also be worth noting that creatures tend to dislike attacking in crowds.

Tommy: Yeah, but they can also think of it as an all you can eat buffet. Let's go.

Sarah: Don't be so worried. We can handle our own in there should Mr. Fong's club members decide to attack.

Tommy: What about the people inside?

Sarah: A few lives won't matter in the long run. Now come along.

_She goes inside. Tommy growls in the back of his throat and follows her. As soon as he goes inside, Mack and Isaac run on screen._

Isaac: Where to now?

Mack: Inside.

Isaac: Why?

Mack: We can talk about our options in there. Out here, we're open to danger.

Isaac: Oh. Sounds good to me!

_They head inside._

_Scene: The Factory, Interior_

_Tommy follows Sarah through the crowd, looking behind him every once and awhile._

Sarah: Keep up. We'll head to the bar and I'll call headquarters to send a van down. They'll take us somewhere safe.

_She turns to her left and makes her way over to a corner of the bar. Tommy makes his way over as she pulls a cell phone from her jacket._

Tommy: No offense, Parks, but aren't I supposed to be the guy killing the evil dudes?

Sarah: My name would be Mrs. Parker, Mr. Dawkins, and no, you would not be. You are not the Chosen anymore.

Tommy: Wait, I—(looking around, eyes widen) That's right! Mack's gone! (furrows his brows) Then that means he's human now, doesn't it?

Sarah: Precisely.

_The finishes dialing and holds the phone to her ear._

Sarah: This is Sarah Parker, requesting transportation and search for subject 39B and 24A.

_She hangs up and places the phone back in her jacket._

Tommy: (raising an eyebrow) Subject 39B and 24A? What, are you playing Battleship?

Sarah: That's very funny, Mr. Dawkins, but we don't need you for your humor.

Tommy: Then what do you need me for?

Sarah: That's where subject 24A comes into play. You'll probably be meeting her soon.

Tommy: Yeah?

Sarah: (smirks) Oh, yes. You'll love her.

_Tommy is about to question her when Isaac and Mack approach them._

Isaac: Sarah!

Sarah: Mr. Lanceton, you will address me as Mrs. Parker.

Isaac: (clears his throat) Yes, Mrs. Parker.

Sarah: And who would this be?

Mack: It's Mack. You know, the Chosen.

Tommy: Mack?

Mack: (grins) Tommy!

Voice: This sounds important.

_They turn to see Stacey standing behind Mack, her arms folded._

Tommy: Stacey! Look, I'm sorry about being late, I just—

Mack: He was with me. We were going to fight a de—

Tommy: Traffic! Fight traffic! (pause) Because we were going to get his mother's groceries before I came here.

Stacey: And who exactly are—

_She sees Mack and stops, looking him up and down and grinning._

Stacey: —you?

Mack: (grins) Call me Mack.

_Stacey shakes his hand, grinning dreamily. Tommy sees this and growls, smacking Mack on the shoulder._

Tommy: Uh, Mack? Heh, you want to go get a drink? (nodding) Over there?

Mack: I'm fine.

_Tommy sighs and smacks himself on the forehead. Suddenly, screams are heard and the crowd parts. Fong's demons enter, beginning to attack people at random._

Stacey: (furrows her brows) Oh my God, what are those things?

_One of them lunges at her and she screams. Mack grabs her, pulling her out of the way. He trips as they pull back and they fall backwards. Stacey lands on top of Mack._

Stacey: (grinning) You saved my life.

Mack: It's my job.

_He picks her up and sets her down beside him, getting to his feet and heading toward the figures. Tommy stands nearby, watching this and clenching his fists. Isaac approaches him._

Isaac: You're the wolf man; do something!

Tommy: I can't wolf out in front of all these people!

_He takes a step forward, eager to fight, but holds himself back and sighs in frustration. Instead, he heads toward Stacey, who sits on the ground by the bar, hiding. He stoops down beside her. She watches Mack as he fights._

Tommy: Are you okay, Stacey?

Stacey: (nods) Uh-huh. Who is Mack? (looks at him) I mean, really?

Tommy: What do you mean?

Stacey: Well I think . . . I think he might be the werewolf.

Tommy: (choking) What?

Stacey: Well, he's stronger than anyone I've seen, and he said it was his job when he saved me. Maybe he's the werewolf that's saved me all those times!

_The camera pans over to Isaac, who nervously backs away from a demon. He punches it and knocks it out. He grins._

Isaac: Hey, Mack, I did it!

_Suddenly, he tenses up and gasps, a demon's hand now protruding from his stomach. The demon removes their hand and he falls to the floor. Back to Stacey and Tommy, a demon runs toward them and they scream, jumping to either side. The demon grabs Tommy, tossing him over the bar._

Stacey: Tommy!

_The demon hears her and starts toward her. She screams and backs away. While she's distracted, Tommy emerges from behind the bar, wolfed out. He growls and runs toward the demon, grabbing it and tossing it into a wall. He looks toward Stacey, who watches him with fear. She looks at Mack, and then at Tommy, her brows furrowed._

Stacey: Who _are_ you?

_He helps her to her feet. They stand awkwardly close for the longest time._

Tommy: You should get out of here.

_They start to pull closer, but Stacey pulls away, giving him a small grin and taking off. Tommy turns and sees Mack hunched over nearby, beside Isaac. He furrows his brows, touching the blood of his wound. Tommy approaches him._

Tommy: What are you doing?

Mack: I don't know this feeling. (pause) He was my friend. Now he isn't there anymore. (looking up) Being human is a terrible thing.

Tommy: Look, I'm sorry. I—

_A demon approaches them and he punches it._

Tommy: (continuing) I didn't know you were that close with the guy.

Mack: I understand now what I have to do. Excuse me.

_Mack's eyes glow completely green and he stands up with anger. He rushes toward another demon, killing it quickly. This process is repeated as he screams with fury. Soon, the demons are dead, and the place is nearly empty, save for Sarah, Mack, and Tommy._

Mack: (breathing hard, looking around) I killed them all. (pause) I can't help but think that I should feel better.

_He approaches Tommy._

Mack: I am sorry.

Tommy: For what?

Mack: For being a burden on you for so long. But now, you don't have to fight anything, and you won't be killed. (pause) Please don't. I don't want to lose another . . . We are friends?

Tommy: (gives a sympathetic grin) Yeah.

_Mack grins and hugs him. Tommy is taken aback at first, but returns the hug. Suddenly, Tommy yells out in pain. A demon, barely alive, holds a broken chair leg, which is thrust through Mack's lower back and into Tommy's stomach, before taking its last breath. Mack looks down at the chair leg going through him and grits his teeth. He backs up, pulling it out of Tommy. With a quick pull, he yells in pain as he pulls it out of himself. He looks toward Tommy, who is now on the floor, barely conscious._

Sarah: Chosen, you must leave him. He hasn't got long. I'll take you to get medical treatment.

_Mack shakes his head and falls to his knees beside Tommy. Mack winces and feels his wound. He looks at his hand. His blood is mixed with the dried blood from Isaac's wound. He appears to be struck with an idea and look down at Tommy. He takes his hand, touching Tommy's wound and mixing the blood together. A bright light emits from his hand, and he slumps over. Tommy's wound suddenly disappears and he gasps, sitting up. He looks around him in confusion, feeling where his wound was and a hole remains in his shirt. Sarah approaches, feeling Mack's pulse._

Tommy: Wha—what happened?

Sarah: He's dead. (turns to Tommy) Mr. Dawkins, congratulations. You are our Chosen once again.

_Scene: Fong's Club, Interior_

_There's a knock on the door. After a few moments, Fong is approaches._

Fong: I'm coming, I'm coming!

_He slides the window open. A note is taped to the window. He pulls it through with curiosity._

**Tommy v.o.: (reading note) Fong, you'd better look for new lackeys. If I see you again, I'll make sure you need them.**

_The camera pans out to reveal Max standing behind him._

Max: That's a shame.

_Scene: Warehouse, Exterior_

_Becky, Merton, and Lori approach._

Lori: Is this where the guy was attacked?

Becky: Well—It might be. I don't know.

Lori: What?

Becky: There were two places in my vision. I don't remember which one he was attacked at, but I know I saw this place in my vision. Maybe he's still here.

_Lori shakes her head and heads inside. Becky sighs._

Becky: This is the last thing I want to be doing on Halloween.

Merton: It's not so bad. At least we're not technically looking for a psycho murderer like Lori had planned.

Becky: Don't you get it? I hate this! Why couldn't you find someone else to see visions, freaker?

_She folds her arms and heads inside._

_Scene: Warehouse, Interior_

_The warehouse is pitch black now. The door opens. Becky's footsteps can be heard. She trips over something and can be heard falling._

Becky: Ow! Son of a—

_She hears footsteps nearby and gasps. There's a long pause._

Becky: Lori?

_A pair of glowing blue eyes suddenly appears in the dark. Becky screams._

**TBC**

A/N: Oy! FINALLY! I'm so slow. I'm sorry for the long wait. So you get a Halloween episode on Thanksgiving. :D Please leave a detailed review! This is a long one, so it took a bit of work!


	23. Seeing Clearly Part One

Seeing Clearly

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: Yay, a new chapter! Have fun reading; it was fun to write. Thank you, guys, for all your support over the years! Wow, years. :) I never thought I'd be saying that about _anything_. Enjoy!

Scene: Warehouse, Where We Left Off 

_Becky screams. Suddenly, another scream is heard. The eyes disappear._

Lori: (heard, not seen) What's going on?

_Cut to outside. Merton hears the screams._

Merton: Becky?

He runs to the door. He reaches for the doorknob and stops, gulping. He counts to three, flinging the door open. Someone suddenly rushes out, running into Merton and sending them both to the ground.

Merton: What is—Yowza!

A girl with long, wavy brown hair and brown eyes is lying on top of him, watching him with her eyes widened in surprise. Footsteps are heard and she quickly gets to her feet, backing away. Merton follows suit. Lori emerges from the darkness in the warehouse, waving dust out of her face. Becky bumps into her.

Becky: (looking at the girl) Okay, what kind of freak are you?

Merton: What did I miss?

Becky: (pointing) I saw her in there! She had these freaky blue eyes and they were glowing or something!

_The girl looks at Merton, squinting. She grins._

Girl: It's you!

Merton: Wha—

_She squeals and rushes over to him, hugging him and jumping up and down. Lori and Becky jump back in surprise._

Girl: It's you! It's you! You're the one who's going to rescue me! Oh, I'm so happy!

Merton: (struggling to get free) Excuse me, um, (struggles) personal space (struggles) being violated here. (she lets go) Thank you.

Lori: Excuse me, but am I the only one missing something here?

Merton: No, actually.

Girl: I saw you in a vision. You told me you were going to rescue me and that I needed to help you.

Merton: Rescue you from what?

Lori: Help us?

Girl: I don't know what I'm supposed to help you with, only that I'm supposed to help.

Merton: And this rescuing thing, I'm a little fuzzy with that.

Girl: Well, you see . . . Ever since I was little, I've been able to see things. Visions. My mother thought I was a demon, so I was sent to Sarah Parker. The Fighters—she works for them—took me to a place where they took many demons and paranormal creatures. I was taught how to be a productive member of society, and I've been working for the Fighters ever since. I can search for things in my mind—see things that can help them. I never thought it was bad where I was—I don't remember being anywhere else—but in my vision, you told me that I needed to leave, and that you'd rescue me.

Merton: Let me get this straight, these Fighter guys have been kidnapping people of supernatural origin and putting them in some sort of boot camp?

Girl: That's right. I was known as subject 24A. In fact, just today, Sarah was going to bring in a werewolf.

Merton: (double take) Excuse me? Werewolf? He wouldn't have been about this high (measures with his hand) with brown hair?

Girl: Oh, you know him?

Lori: We've gotta stop them before Tommy ends up in the same place!

Becky: Uh, hello? Remember _my_ vision? There's still some guy getting attacked out there.

Girl: You needn't worry about that. He is dead.

Becky: What?

Girl: I saw it, just now. The man from your vision—his name was Mack. He was killed.

Lori: Are you sure?

Girl: Positive.

Becky: So what, your visions solve everything now?

Girl: I don't make things happen. I only see them.

Merton: Girls, hate to interrupt, but we have to decide what to do about this "Tommy being taken to supernatural Nazi camp" thing.

Girl: Maybe you could find him?

Voice Over: I just get worried.

Scene: Asylum 

_The voice is Tate's. He sits in a chair, facing who is assumed to be his new psychiatrist. The plaque on her desk reads "Karen Gregory." Tate looks as if he feels awkward talking, pausing every once and awhile to find the right words._

Karen: Worried about what?

Tate: (sigh) Worried that I might become the old codger who sits in his yard yelling at kids to keep off it all day, never having accomplished anything myself. Wondering what my life would've been like if I'd just not made a decision down the road. I just . . . can't help but feel that I should be doing something worthwhile.

Karen: And what isn't worthwhile about getting help here?

Tate: (chuckling in sort of half amusement) How should I put this? It's sort of . . . monotonous.

_A catchy, whistling tune (make something up, people) begins as various clips of Tate's day go by: He wakes up, brushing his teeth with a blank expression on his face; he gets his breakfast, everyone looks happy except him; everyone is painting, pictures of bunnies and sunshine, Tate is drawing a bunny being decapitated; lunch, repeats the same as breakfast; games, people play happily, Tate is hit in the head with a ball; dinner, same as other meals; Tate goes to sleep. End tune. In each clip, Tate's expression remains bored and frustrated. Cut to him sleeping again. He wakes up, rubbing his temple. After a few moments, he furrows his brows, sitting up. The camera pans out, revealing that he was lying on the floor of his room. Corpses are spread out all around him. He takes in a deep breath, closing his eyes and repeating something unheard to himself. He opens his eyes, looking around at the corpses, and screams._

_Scene: Tommy's House_

_Tommy steps inside just as the phone rings. He picks it up._

Tommy: Hello?

The screen splits, revealing Merton on the other line at the lair.

Merton: (surprised) Tommy? Is that you?

Tommy: Uh, this kinda is my house.

Merton: Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually be there!

Tommy: (confused) Okay?

Merton: Lori went out to look for you. We need to have a group meeting.

Tommy: Look, if this is about me ditching you guys for Stacey, I've had a long night. Can it wait?

Merton: Uh, no, it more concerns a woman called Sarah and her "subject."

Tommy: Sarah? As in, Sarah Parker?

Merton: You've met her?

Tommy: Yeah, she helped me with Mack.

Merton: Who?

Tommy: It's a long story; I'll fill you in some other time.

Merton: Tommy, whatever you do, don't go near this Sarah person.

Tommy: Why?

Merton: I've been informed that she takes people of paranormal origin and sends them to a Nazi camp type place. Very bad, and she wants to take you there!

Tommy: Where'd you hear this?

Merton: Well, heh heh, that brings my to my next order of business. I've been left alone in my house with a strange girl who can see things who thinks I'm her rescuer.

_There's a crash behind him and he winces in frustration._

Girl: (off screen) Sorry!

_Tommy sighs and rubs his temple._

Merton: Look, just come over here and we'll work it all out and figure out what to do next.

Tommy: Remember when I said I've had a long night?

Merton: I know, but I can't stay alone in this house with this girl, and I think there's some things we need to explain to each other.

Tommy: (sigh) We'll talk it over tomorrow.

Merton: But—

Tommy: Bye, Merton.

Merton: Tom—

_Tommy hangs up and heads upstairs in exhaustion._

_Scene: The Lair_

Merton hangs up and sighs. The girl approaches him and leans against the desk, holding her head on her hands and grinning at him. He looks up, sees how close she is, and jumps back. She laughs.

Girl: Merton, you are very funny.

Merton: Look—(pause, thinking of word)—girl, I just got off the phone with Tommy. He's not coming.

Girl: Be of good cheer, boy. I've had a vision, and Sarah will not take him now. He is no longer expendable, so he is needed for something greater.

Merton: Are you sure?

Girl: My visions haven't failed me yet.

Merton: (smiles) Really? Cool! (pause) Can you see anything about me? Like, say . . . a girlfriend?

Girl: (grins) Mayhaps.

Merton: (leaning closer) Tell me about her. What's she look like? (not so happy) Is she ugly? Please say no!

Girl: (chuckling) No, Merton. In my opinion . . . (searching for the words) she is very beautiful, and she loves you very much.

Merton: Wow. So, girl . . . (sigh) Look, I'm gonna need something to call you besides subject 24A. I feel a bit awkward calling someone a move from Battleship.

Girl: My name is Emma.

Merton: But—and then—hm—Why didn't you say this before?

Emma: You didn't ask me.

Scene: Lori's House

Lori heads inside. She is about to head into the other room when there's a knock on the door. She furrows her brows, turns around, and answers it, revealing two police officers.

Lori: (her brows furrowed) Can I help you?

Officer #1: Are you Lori Baxter?

Lori: Yes.

Officer #1: Do you know a man named Tate Foreground?

Lori: (more confused) Yeah.

Officer #1: What is your relationship?

Lori: What does this have to do with anything?

Officer #2: He's asking for you.

Scene: Unknown Room

Tate sits at a table. Lori is across from him, standing up.

Lori: Murder?! You killed people?!

Tate: Lori, it wasn't me! I know it looks bad, but I didn't do it!

Lori: Tate, do you expect me to believe you woke up in a locked room with dead people around you and you didn't kill them?

Tate: (getting angry) Why would I?

Lori: Uh, I don't know, because you're a demon!

Tate: (stands up) Was a demon, Lori!

Lori: (folds her arms) Okay, so maybe you aren't anymore, but you're still crazy.

Tate: I might be crazy, but I'm not a killer. Here's some news for you: Those doors at the asylum are locked from the outside. So unless someone decided to lock in five people with me, I couldn't have done it.

Lori: You could use magic.

Tate: (sigh) That's not me anymore! I haven't used magic since I committed myself; why in the hell would I blow it now? I didn't even know those people!

Lori: Oh, so that makes it better?

Tate: Look, will you help me or not?

Lori: With what?

Tate: To prove I'm innocent.

Lori: But you aren't!

Tate opens his mouth, but bites his lip, sighing and rubbing his temple. He closes his eyes, takes deep breaths, and mutters something to himself. He looks up at Lori, calmed down.

Tate: Lori, in all the time you've known me, have I ever lied to you?

Lori: Sure you did.

Tate: (taken aback) When?

Lori: Two days before you left; you said you were going to get groceries and I found you tripping old people at the park.

Tate: Yeah, but have I ever lied to you about something serious?

Lori: (pause) I guess not.

Tate: Then listen to me: I don't know how or why, but those bodies got into my room somehow. I fell asleep on my bed, and when I woke up, I was on the floor, and those bodies were there. Look, I can't leave the asylum to find out who did it, and something's telling me it involves the supernatural. That's where you and your little gang come in, right? So you find them out there and find me not guilty.

Scene: Asylum, Night

Tate is pacing his room.

Tate: Now what? (pause) Lori'll find out. Tommy and the dream team always work these things out. (pause) But what if they don't? What if there's a killer here? What if they come after me? (pause) What if I did it?

He suddenly furrows his brows and looks down. He suddenly finds himself in the cemetery/ A hand is reaching out of the ground, grabbing Tate's ankle. He screams and pulls away. The hand is gone and he's in the asylum again. He turns around and suddenly finds himself face to face with his double. He screams again and his double bursts into gleeful laughter. Tate sighs.

Tate: I don't have time for this.

Tate #2: What are you wasting your time for, Foreground?

Tate: (pause) I'm going to prove that I'm innocent.

Tate #2: How are you going to find proof? It doesn't exist. (pause) You did it. You said it yourself.

Tate: No I didn't.

Tate #2: I heard you. (pause) I saw you.

Tate: Nice theory there, but I think I'd remember killing five people.

Tate #2: You've killed more than that. You've killed all the people that have been appearing in the newspaper lately. Have you read it, by the way?

Tate shakes his head and starts to walk away.

Tate #2: You don't remember it.

Tate, curious, turns around.

Tate: Why not?

Tate #2: You do it in your sleep. You don't know it, but you're still a demon. By day, you're Tate Foreground. By night, a demoniac force overtakes you and you are K'Heshma.

Tate: You're lying.

Tate #2: I can assure you, Tate; I'm not. Trust me . . . I'm your friend. Would I lie to you?

Tate: (sigh) Why am I listening to you? You're not real!

Tate #2 shifts into K'Heshma.

Tate #2: Yes I am. I'm part of you, Tate. This . . . (looks himself up and down) This is your future.

Tate's hands start to spark as he backs away. There's suddenly a knock on the door. He spins around as the door opens. Behind him, his double dives off screen. A young woman with short blonde hair enters the room.

Woman: Are you Tate Foreground?

Tate looks behind him, seeing his double gone. He turns back, slightly confused.

Tate: I think so. (shakes his head) Who the hell are you?

Woman: I'm Detective Bentley. I'm investigating the recent murders here—I trust you've heard about them already?

Tate: No kidding.

Bentley: I've been told by the staff here that you're in such a state of mind that you can understand what I'm saying to you and what you're being charged with. Was I told right?

Tate: Yeah.

Bentley: Good. I'd like to ask you a few questions.

Scene: The Lair

Singing echoes throughout the lair. The camera pans over to a door and into the bathroom, where Merton's silhouette can be seen in the shower. He sings the show's theme song (quite badly), using the soap as a microphone. The camera shows someone's POV as they approach the shower curtain. The Psycho theme begins to play as a hand reaches for the curtain and pulls it back quickly. Merton screams. The camera cuts out to reveal Emma, who jumps back in surprise.

Merton: Emma? (sighs in relief) It's only you.

He suddenly realizes he's naked and quickly grabs the shower curtain, covering his bottom half.

Emma: I was out picking flowers when I saw another vision.

Merton: Y'know, we never really talked about this, but I have periods that I like to call "Me Time" during the day.

He uses air quotes as he says "Me Time," but quickly has to catch the shower curtain.

Emma: A demon was killing someone . . . she had blonde hair. (pause) I think she was very . . . nice. She was doing something . . . Helping.

Merton: Heh heh. Hang on a minute.

Cut to later, in the main part of the lair. Merton has a towel wrapped around his waist, and is on the phone. The screen is split; Lori is on the other line at home.

Lori: A demon?

Merton: That's what she said. She said it happened at the asylum, where the other murders took place. This could be the guy who was killing those people we read about in the paper.

Lori: Tate.

Merton: What?

Lori: Tate. The other day, he was found with five bodies in his room, right? This has gotta be the same guy that framed him!

Merton: Framed? (rolls his eyes) Tate's about as innocent as OJ.

Lori: I know it looks bad, but I'm sure we can prove that it's not him.

Merton: About that . . . Emma told me the killer was a demon.

Lori: You don't think Tate's still K'Heshma, do you?

Merton: It's entirely possible. I mean, how do we know he got rid of the curse in the first place? And it's all happening in the asylum? What other former demons are residing there?

Lori: (pause) You have a point. Look, let's just go there and rescue this girl. Maybe we'll find out then.

Merton: Y'know, when I said we, I—Yello?

Lori has hung up. Merton sighs and does the same.

Scene: Dingle Household, Upstairs

Becky is watching TV, bored. Merton (now dressed) and Emma walk toward the door in a hurry.

Becky: Freaker, where are you guys going?

Merton: Emma had a vision, so we're gonna, y'know, do that rescue thing we do. We're meeting Lori at the asylum.

Becky: (pause) What do I do?

Merton: (surprised, then shrugs) Well, I guess, uh, we don't need you. (grins) Looks like little sis' might have gotten her wish after all! Just leave all this important stuff to the pros.

He winks in a somewhat patronizing manner. He and Emma take off out the door. Becky's mouth is open, as if she intended to speak. She sighs in disappointment.

Scene: Asylum

Tate lies in the bed. The room is dark. He tosses and turns in his sleep.

Scene: Asylum, Another Part

Merton falls through the window. Lori follows, nearly tripping over him on the floor. Emma is the next one through. Lori and Merton are cautious, but she looks around happily as if it's normal to be there.

Merton: Heh heh, Emma? Are you sure your vision took place at night?

Emma: Of course. The demon killed when the place was pitch black and very spooky. Much like this.

Voice: Yeah?

Merton and Lori scream and jump at the same time, turning around. They come face to face with Tommy.

Merton: Tommy?

Lori: Don't do that?

Tommy: (holding his hands up in defense) Sorry. (to Merton) I got your message on my machine. What's this about some chick getting murdered?

Merton: In a nutshell: (jabbing his thumb toward Emma) She sees visions, a girl is gonna get murdered here. We think it might be tonight.

Lori: We're trying to find out if Tate's the murderer.

Tommy: What?

Lori: We'll explain the details later.

Emma: It's this way, I believe.

Emma starts into the darkness. The other three follow. Light occasionally filters in from the windows, but only creates a pale glowing over one space. As soon as they aren't in front of the window, they disappear into the darkness. Their voices can be heard.

Emma: We're getting close.

Emma disappears into the darkness. Her scream is suddenly heard.

Merton: Emma?

It is suddenly quiet. Everyone stops. Lori gets into a fighting stance, scanning the darkness. Tommy wolfs out. Footsteps are heard, and they wait. Merton cowers behind Lori.

Voice: (female) What are you doing out here? You shouldn't—

The owner of the voice suddenly screams. Blood suddenly splatters from out of the darkness, hitting the floor where the light from the window is hitting and Tommy, Merton, and Lori are standing.

Lori: Find a light or something!

Merton: But we'll get caught.

Lori: Merton!

Tommy heads into the darkness opposite where the screams were heard, and soon the lights shine brightly in the hallway. He approaches them again, staring in from of them with furrowed brows. Emma lies on the floor, a gash in her forehead. Detective Bentley lies a couple of feet away, her eyes and mouth open and her throat and chest bloody. Tate lies right next to her. His hands are covered in blood. He slowly wakes up, sitting up. He sees the body beside him and his eyes widen in disbelief.

Lori: Tate?

Tate: No. No, no, no, no, no! No! (looks at Lori) It—I—

He stops, lost for words. Emma wakes up, holding her head. She sees Tate and screams again, getting to her feet and running over to Merton. She hides behind him and clings to him desperately.

Emma: Merton, he attacked me! It was the demon! I saw him, and his eyes were glowing red and he killed that woman and he tried to kill me!

Lori: Tate, is this true?

Tate: (looking from the body to her) I . . . I don't know. (pauses, then looks up) I think . . . I might need your help.

Becky suddenly approaches from behind him.

Becky: Freaker, if you think I'm just gonna sit around while you hang out with that other vision freak, then—

She suddenly slips on the blood, falling flat on her back. The camera cuts out as everyone stands in awkward silence.

Tommy: Well . . . What a night, huh?

**TBC**

A/N: Yay! It didn't take a month this time! Sure, it almost did, but hopefully this chapter was worth it. ;) Please leave a detailed review! I hope you enjoyed the read!


	24. Seeing Clearly Part Two

Seeing Clearly (Part Two)

By: Obscurus Lupa

_Scene: Asylum, Hallway_

_Tate sits beside the corpse of Detective Bentley. Tommy and Lori stand as they were before. Emma cowers behind Merton, who cowers behind Tommy. Becky is now standing up, a few feet away from the body. Everything is silent._

Lori: (pause) What do we do now?

_The camera cuts to Tate, who looks at the ground. He smirks and looks up._

Tate: What do we do? (getting up) I'll tell you what we're going to do.

He heads toward Lori, grabbing her by the shoulders. He pulls her into a kiss as they dip down.

Voice: Hey!

Tate drops Lori and looks up. Various staff members of the asylum stand before them, shadowy and menacing. Tate looks to the others for help, but they are all suddenly cardboard cutouts.

Voice: Tate!

He looks down and the camera pans down to Lori, who is suddenly in a red dress and gloves. Her hair is up in a bun.

Lori: You must protect me!

She holds out her hand and he helps her to her feet, looking at the staff members and getting in a fighting stance. Lori stays behind him, looking worried.

Lori: What are you going to do?

Tate: Stay here.

He does a number of unnecessary flips and begins fighting the staff members in a kung-fu style sequence. Soon, they are all down, piled in one place one on top of the other. Lori grins and runs over to him as he stands proudly with a smug grin on his face. She puts one hand on his shoulder, another on his chest.

Lori: You did it! How can I ever repay you?

Tate is not paying attention to her, but staring in front of him. He furrows his brows and walks forward, leaving her there.

Lori: Tate? Where are you going?

The camera cuts out to reveal Tate watching one of the walls. Blood begins to drip through it, spelling out something. Soon, the letter E is formed. Tate steps closer as another letter just begins to start when suddenly—

Voice: You cannot be serious!

Tate suddenly finds himself in the lair. He shakes his head and looks around. He is sitting on the bed. Merton, Lori, Becky, Tommy, and Emma are in the room as well.

Emma: Tommy, I must object! (pointing at Tate) This demon attacked me! I know it was him! I saw him!

Tommy: Look, just calm down. He can't hurt you when we're around, okay? Look, if he is still a demon, we can't leave him there to kill more people.

Merton: May I just point out the obvious and say . . . he can kill us?!

Lori: What if he didn't do it? I mean, maybe . . .

She trails off as she tries to think of a valid explanation.

Tate: I did it.

Surprised, they turn toward him.

Tate: It's all obvious, isn't it? (chucking in half amusement) I should've known. I mean, he told me I did it! As soon as I'm asleep, I turn into K'Heshma and I kill people. I wish I could just . . . remember. I was a fool to think I could get rid of the curse that easily. I . . . (thinking of what to say) Where do I go from here?

Tommy: (pause) I've got an idea.

Scene: Warehouse, Fighters' Headquarters

Various Fighters are noisily reconstructing the place. Tommy stands just outside. Sarah approaches him.

Sarah: Good afternoon, Mr. Dawkins.

Tommy: Parks.

Sarah: (ignores him) I understand you discovered our training base for the supernatural?

Tommy: Yeah, I got word from a friend.

Sarah: And I suppose now you'd like to point out reasons to stop it, which may include the fact that you are of paranormal origin yourself?

Tommy: (rubbing his neck) Uh, actually . . . I've got a guy to bring in.

Sarah: Oh?

Tommy: Not here. He's at a friend's. Y'see . . . We think he might be killing people, and . . . (sigh) Look, Parks, we can't kill him. I don't like him anymore than the next guy, but . . . I dunno; it's just weird trying to kill a guy you know.

Sarah: Ah, yes. Mr. Dawkins, in the future, you will learn to control your emotions . . . But, if this subject can prove useful to us, I'll take him in to the base.

Someone approaches from nearby, running and out of breath.

Fighter: Mrs. Parker, you might want to look into this.

Sarah: (to Tommy) Excuse us for a moment.

Sarah and the Fighter approach a nearby truck. Nicholas (from the car in Mack and Me) is sitting on the back end of the truck, looking very bloody. As they speak, Tommy is within earshot.

Sarah: Mr. Brown, what happened?

Nicholas: I . . . I was with Ma—Mr. Parker. We were on our way to . . . to the headquarters, and he said he'd been at Saint Marie's Mental Institution investigating an increase in demonic activity . . . The car stopped, and we were attacked.

Sarah: (showing a slight bit of surprise) Attacked by whom?

Nicholas: I-I think it was a patient from the Institution . . . It was a demon for certain. I managed to escape and come back here.

Sarah: (pause) And Matthew? Where is he? Did he come back with you, Mr. Brown?

Nicholas: (pause, sadly) Well, he—No . . . Ms. Parker.

Sarah pauses a moment, her normally stone face softening and her mouth becoming slightly agape. She starts blinking furiously and covers her mouth, but quickly composes herself.

Sarah: Thank you, Mr. Brown. (pause) Tell . . . Tell someone to send a team out to investigate and to . . . clean up. Excuse me.

Sarah turns around and begins to walk briskly away. She passes Tommy and he puts a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

Tommy: Wait a minute, what about—?

Sarah: Please, Mr. Dawkins, do not disturb me at this moment. (her voice cracking) I wish to be left alone.

She steps back from him and walks away. Tommy pauses, then follows her.

Scene: Warehouse, Back

The back is empty save for a few trashcans. Sarah sits leaning against the wall, staring in front of her with tears brimming. Footsteps are heard and Tommy gently sits down beside her. She doesn't look at him.

Tommy: Who's Matthew?

Sarah: He is . . . (clears her throat) was, my husband.

Tommy: I'm sorry.

Sarah: (blinking again) It's quite all right. It is a common result of working in this profession.

Tommy: (furrows his brows) But it's not all right. I mean . . . Did you guys not get along or something?

Sarah: (slightly grinning) No, we, um . . . we loved each other very much.

Tommy: Then why aren't you crying?

Sarah: (sniffs) Thank you, Mr. Dawkins, but I must stay professional no matter the situation.

Tommy: (pause) I won't tell if you won't.

Sarah pauses and looks at Tommy, furrowing her brows. She gives a sort of half-laugh.

Sarah: You know . . . You reminded me so much of him just then.

She covers her mouth, beginning to sob. Not being able to take it any longer, she lets her head fall into her knees as she cries.

Scene: The Lair

Tate lies on the bed now, looking extremely worried and upset. Lori sits nearby, her arms folded. Merton is at his desk.

Merton: So, tell me, Lori, how long did Tommy say the crazy guy would be here?

Lori: He said he'd have Sarah come here as soon as he could (shakes her head) Guys, I don't like this plan. I mean, what we do we know about this place anyway?

Merton: Emma said she didn't see anything wrong with it, so—

Lori: Yeah, but, Merton, she also said you told her you'd rescue her from it in a vision.

Merton: Heh heh, as much as I love having a killer maniac in my house, I like this plan better.

Tate: Do I look like a demon?

Lori: (caught off guard) What?

Tate: Now, I mean. With the horns and the like? (pause) I haven't seen myself in demon form since I thought I'd gotten rid of the curse. I'm too scared if I look now I'll see myself like that again. (sits up) You'd tell me if I had horns, wouldn't you?

Lori: Tate, maybe you should get some rest or—

Tate: (laughing) Rest? I fall asleep and I'll be a demon! That's what got me here in the first place!

He sighs and puts his head in his hands.

Merton: See the freaked out guy on my bed? And you wonder why I'm so paranoid.

Tate: (looking up, angry) Well, I'm sorry, but the whole killing thing's a little new to me!

Merton: Are you referring to the people, or the demons from your last occupation?

Tate: (standing up) Shut it, Dingle!

When he stands up, Merton backs up in his seat, his nervousness and fear returning. Lori stands up.

Lori: Guys, would you stop it? I have to do enough babysitting at my own house.

Merton: He started it!

Lori: Merton, don't you have to check on Becky or something?

Merton: Right-o.

He exits hurriedly from the room. Tate sits on the bed, his eyes shut and breathing deeply.

Tate: I won't be irrationally angry . . . Control your temper . . . The world doesn't hate you—(thinks for a moment) You just hate the world.

Lori: Tate, what're you—

Tate: Just—Please, be quiet. Let me get through this. It goes without saying that I really, really shouldn't be in stressful situations.

Lori: Look—

Tate: Lori, I know you're trying to help here, but at the moment these stupid chant things they taught me at the asylum are the only things keeping me together, and if you don't let me recite them, I will probably rip off your head in a very literal way. Okay?

Lori, taken aback, furrows her brows.

Lori: (pause) I'll give you some time alone, I guess.

She exits the room. Tate sighs, but continues his chanting. After a few moments, the door slowly creaks open and Emma peeks her head in. She sees Tate and gasps in surprise. Tate stops and jumps.

Emma: I am sorry. I thought Merton would be here.

Tate looks at her to acknowledge he heard her, but doesn't say anything. After a few moments, she nervously steps inside, approaching him with caution and sitting beside him.

Emma: You . . . can't remember what happens when you sleep.

Tate: Yeah. (pause) Did I really attack you?

Emma: (nods) I saw you in my vision, too. You killed that woman with the blonde hair.

Tate: Then why are you here if I tried to kill you?

Emma: I just . . . (pause) I had to talk to you. I know you are supposed to go to Sarah today, but I . . . I cannot keep waiting, Tate. I cannot help but be worried that you'll try and kill us all. (pause) I'm scared. Am I wrong for thinking this?

Tate: (shakes his head) No, I guess—Do I really frighten you?

Emma nods. Tate shifts to face her better and she, startled by the movement, screams and jumps. Tate pulls farther away from her in surprise. She gets to her feet.

Emma: I am sorry, I—I have to leave now. I must find Merton. I can't . . . I cannot stay here with you.

She runs out the door. Tate watches her with furrowed brows. He lifts up his hand. Dried blood is still under his nails.

Voice: You'll kill them all.

Tate jumps and looks up. The door is open. Tate's double stands in the doorway where Emma left. As he speaks, he steps closer to him.

Tate #2: She's right. You're going to take your clawed hands and slice open your friends. And there's nothing you can do about it, because once the sun goes down, that demon inside you is going to be looking to kill someone . . . (shrugs) Probably nearby.

Tate's eyes widen and he gets up again, shaking his head.

Tate: No, I—I can stop it . . . somehow. I just can't be here.

Tate walks quickly past his double and out the door.

Scene: Dingle Household, Upstairs

Becky and Merton stand in the living room.

Becky: Freakenstein, do you have any idea how long I've been washing my hair? I'll never get that blood out! And the dead body thing? That's gotta stop!

Merton: Becky, let me just reiterate that no one invited you to our little stakeout at the asylum. Truth be told, I didn't even want to be there myself! What were you doing there anyway?

Becky: I just—I thought—

She stops, at a loss for words. She looks to the ground, then looks up, opening her mouth as if to speak. She is cut off when the door opens and Emma rushes inside. Merton turns around. Emma looks worried.

Emma: Merton! Oh, Merton, I just saw the most terrible thing! Tate was gone!

Merton: Another vision?

Emma: No. I went downstairs.

Merton: Oh.

Emma: But he was gone! Merton . . . Merton, you don't think he fell asleep, do you?

Scene: The Lair

Merton, Lori, and Tommy are in the lair.

Merton: He fell asleep, he fell asleep, he fell asleep!

Tommy: Wait a minute, what?

Merton: Tate. He had to! Why else would he leave right now?

Tommy: He had to go to the bathroom?

Merton: I highly doubt it. (sigh) (points to Lori) This is all her fault!

Lori: (defensive) My fault?

Merton: If you hadn't stepped out and let him just waltz away, we wouldn't be in this mess!

Lori: Merton, he was freaking out! What was I supposed to do, chain him to the bed?

Tommy: Look, guys, it doesn't matter who let him get away; we just need to find him.

Merton: That shouldn't be too much of a problem . . . All we have to do is ask the Fighters to do it, right?

Tommy: Uh, about that . . . They're not coming to get him.

Lori & Merton: What?

Tommy: Look, I think Tate might've killed Sarah's husband. She was too much of a mess; I didn't want to push it.

Lori: Great. What do we do now?

Tommy: Well, we have to at least find him before he kills anyone else. We'll bring him back here and then figure it all out.

He wolfs out and exits the room.

Merton: Wait a minute, back here?

Scene: Fighters' Headquarters

A random Fighter approaches Sarah, who sits in a chair, staring at nothing in particular in deep thought. Her eyes are red, but she is no longer crying.

Random Fighter: Ms. Parker?

She nods in acknowledgment.

Random Fighter: We managed to make a sketch of the demon Mr. Brown saw.

He hands her a pad of white paper. A sketching is drawn of Tate in full demon form.

Random Fighter: Based on the facts, we believe it was Tate Foreground. The facial features in the sketching match his own. He was raised as a suspect in the recent murders and soon disappeared from Saint Marie's Mental Institution, where Mr. Parker had left before his murder.

Sarah: (glaring at the sketch) Ah yes, Tate Foreground . . . I believe I should pay him a visit.

Scene: Street

Tate walks around aimlessly, now out of his clothes from the asylum and dressed in an outfit of Merton's.

Tate: What am I going to do? I can't stay awake forever . . .

Annie and Edward appear beside him, seemingly gliding along with him.

Edward: Sure you can, Tate! All you have to do is raise your hands, let loose, and party down!

Tate: What do you mean?

Annie: Edward, let me handle this.

Edward furrows his brows in disappointment and folds his arms, disappearing.

Annie: What he was trying to say was . . . Use your magic. Then you can stay awake your whole life if you want to.

Tate: I can't. If use magic, it'll be worse than it is now.

Annie: Fine . . . But you might need your magic soon.

She waves and disappears just as Tate is hit with a sharp blast of light from the back. He yells out as he's knocked face-first to the ground. It takes a few moments for him to register what has happened, and he winces, turning himself over. Sarah stands nearby, her hand held out.

Tate: Who—What—?

Sarah: Greetings, Mr. Foreground.

Tate: Who the hell are you?

Sarah: I would be the wife of one of the men you've killed during this little spree. (stepping closer) Now I realize you think you've got the upper hand here, but I can assure you, you are not the only one who can cast a spell.

Tate: (pause) Look . . . I didn't know. All of those people—I didn't know what I was doing! I don't even remember doing it!

Sarah: A demon and a liar. Oh, that's original. You have a talent for causing pain, you know.

Tate: Well, you know, I always thought about becoming a dentist.

Sarah: Canda!

Tate's eyes widen and he rolls out of the way just as another beam of light hits the street, cracking the asphalt and leaving it smoking. He gets to his feet, backing away from Sarah.

Sarah: Fight back, you worm.

Sarah fires again and Tate ducks. He takes off running and Sarah watches him in anger. She runs after him.

Scene: The Lair

Merton sits at his desk, deep in thought. His feet are propped up on his desk and his strokes his chin. The door opens and he jumps in surprise, falling over. He pops up from behind the desk on his knees. Emma watches him with worry. He grins.

Merton: Oh. Emma, it's you.

He quickly puts his chair upright and stands up.

Merton: What are you doing here? I was just, um . . . lifting weights?

Emma laughs.

Merton: I was trying to figure out what we're going to do with Tate. I'd like to keep the amount of time he stays here to a minimum.

Emma: I think this what I was supposed to help you with.

Merton: Tate?

Emma: Everything. I could tell you what I see, and you . . . you could protect me. (pause) You will protect me, right?

Merton: Me? (chuckles) I couldn't—Well I—(trying to be serious) Yes, I will.

Emma: (grins) I am so happy!

She rushes over to him and hugs him. He stands there awkwardly at first, but then returns the embrace. After a few moments, Emma looks up, their faces uncomfortably close.

Merton: (his voice cracking) So, um . . . have you seen any visions lately?

Emma: No . . . It's just . . . I must tell you the truth. When I looked into your future and saw who you were with . . .

Merton: Yeah?

Emma: (pause) It was me.

They stand there awkwardly for a few moments before pulling into a kiss.

Scene: Lori's House

Lori sits at a table, newspapers set out around her. Based on the pictures and headlines, it's assumed that these are articles about the murders. She furrows her brows and picks up one of the newspapers, reading carefully. Her mouth opens slightly and she gets up and takes off out the door with the newspaper in hand.

Scene: Lair

Merton sits at his set, resting his head on his hands and grinning. Becky comes downstairs.

Becky: Mom told me to tell you dinner's in five, freaker. Not that you eat like a normal person does.

Merton: (dreamily) Mm-hm.

Becky pauses, thrown off that her insult had no effect.

Becky: Because you're pale and you, um . . . you don't eat enough.

Merton: That's nice.

Becky: What's wrong with you?

Merton: (sighing) Emma.

Becky: Freak girl?

Merton: She's . . . incandescent.

Becky: I could understand her.

Merton: You're thinking of incohere—Never mind.

Becky: So what's so special about her anyway?

Merton: She's beautiful, and, surprisingly, one of the few women I've met who isn't trying to kill Tommy and or me. (smiles) The best part is, she's going to be around all the time! She'll have the visions, I'll do the book work, and Tommy and Lori can take care of the monsters. It'll be perfect.

Becky: (trying to sound casual) What about me?

Merton: What about you?

Becky: If I'm going to be that stupid patronus legio, I might as well do something with my visions, right?

Merton: That's the best part, though. Emma can see anything—not just this week's current string of bad events. She can probably take your place!

Becky: Mert—

The door swings open and Lori steps inside.

Lori: Merton, you have to look at this.

She hands him the paper and points to a section of the article.

Lori: Look under the list of victims.

Merton scans the page, then furrows his brows.

Merton: Barbara Landfield? But that's impossible.

Lori: She died after the demon left her and possessed you, right?

Merton: Exactly, and I doubt that this is a different Barbara they're talking about.

Lori: So how can a dead girl be murdered twice?

Scene: Scrap Yard

Old cars and various other metal objects lie in rusting heaps. Sarah runs on screen.

Sarah: Go ahead and run, Foreground! I will find you!

She runs off screen. The camera pans over to a blue car. Tate appears from behind the seat. He sighs a breath of relief.

Voice: Bravo.

Tate jumps and turns to see his double standing outside the door, leaning inside through the broken window. He falls back into the next seat.

Tate #2: (grinning) Tate, it's almost a shame to see you go . . . Watching you is just like having my own little comedy routine, only slightly more pathetic.

Tate's surroundings flash and he finds himself in the asylum hallways again. This time, however, no one is there, but the blood is still seeping through the wall. The E remains there, and more letters are forming. The camera cuts to Tate, who watches with furrowed brows and his mouth agape. The camera cuts back to the wall, and the writing is completed: Emma.

Tate: What . . . ?

He flashes back to the scrap yard. Where his double once stood, now stands Emma, in the same position. She grins.

Tate: You.

Emma: Me.

Tate: How did you—?

Emma: Surprised to see me? I bet you wouldn't be so surprised if I looked like this.

She suddenly morphs into a double of him. She holds up a clawed hand.

Emma: I can do a lot of damage with this hand . . .

She reaches into the car and slashes at Tate, ripping his pant leg and slashing his skin. He yells out and pulls his feet back, sitting in the seat farthest away from her with his knees up to his chin. Emma shifts back to herself.

Emma: (looking at his leg) Y'know, it sort of looks like a wound you'd inflict, doesn't it?

Tate: (pause) You killed them.

Emma: Who? Those people they think you murdered? Why yes.

Tate: (shocked) You . . . but . . . Why?

Emma: I'm living out every demon's dream. You see, Tate . . . I'm a shape-shifter, as if that wasn't obvious. But I can also do magic . . . I started out with small stuff; you know, vengeance spells and the like. I began to think bigger . . . and demons started contacting me, hiring me out to do their dirty work. That was fine for a long time, but one day, people started getting nervous. They said that a "Chosen" had come to destroy all of us who stand for all that is pure and evil. I had to think: How was I to make sure I wasn't destroyed as well? So when I heard that a former demon hit man had become human again and committed himself to do (mockingly) "good," I just had to take advantage of it.

She raises one of her hands up and the doors lock themselves. The roof of the car suddenly dents itself in. Tate desperately tries to get the door open.

Emma: I started collecting dead bodies . . . I had to be careful and make sure I didn't attract attention until I'd gained the trust of the Chosen. The morgue came in handy. I killed off the doctor and took some fresh bodies that hadn't been examined yet.

Tate finally smashes the window next to him. He winces and holds his bloody hand, but starts to crawl out of the window. Emma chuckles and holds up her hand. He flings back into the car.

Emma: Ah ah ah. I'm not finished yet. Don't be so rude, Tate.

She keeps her hand up and pushes it toward him, causing the car to dent itself in at another spot, creating a much smaller space for Tate to be in.

Emma: Now where was I . . . ? Oh yes. I started placing bodies near the asylum, each one getting nearer and nearer to the actual place. I began to realize that though it was near the asylum, the Chosen could still suspect it was someone such as myself behind this, so I needed to gain his trust. And who wouldn't trust innocent little Emma, in love with his best friend forever and ever with love and sparkly goo? Emma, who saw visions of a horrible demon attacking innocent people. I began to start killing people myself and using them. I disguised myself as an orderly at the asylum, nabbing the keys to your room and stashing the bodies there. Of course, now the police had reason to suspect you of murder—as did the Chosen. There was psychic and physical evidence that pointed to you.

She flicks her hand again and the car dents in again.

Emma: If I wanted to be sure it was foolproof, I needed you to believe it as well . . . And I'd heard you often talk to yourself, in a quite literal way. You fell for every bit of that demon while you're sleeping crap.

She laughs and twists her hand, making the car flip over. Tate hits the roof hard and yells out. The car crushes in a little, further limiting his space.

Emma: The police were getting too involved. Especially that detective . . . So I made up a vision again, sent the dream team to the asylum, and killed her in the darkness, dragging you out with the body and adding a little blood to your hands for good measure. Merton was right there to comfort me after I was "attacked." I didn't expect them to take you with them . . . I needed you alone. You'd be amazed at how well guilt trips work with a face like this.

Tate: You son of a—

Emma: Now that's not nice.

The car dents itself in again, this time so close that it squeezes Tate against the roof and the bottom half of the car. He winces as he struggles to get out.

Emma: Now that I've spilled the beans . . . I can't very well let you go to the Chosen and tell him, now can I? I need you out of the way now. Then I can continue and create phony visions for your friends—and while I'm killing and doing my job, they'll never even stop to think that it might be me.

Tate: You won't get away with it. Tommy might be a tad bit suspicious that I suddenly got crushed by a car, you dolt.

Emma: Oh, no, Tate. You didn't get crushed by a car. You killed yourself. (mock sadness) You couldn't bear the guilt over having killed again!

Tate: How're you going to pull that one off?

Emma: I thought dumping you and that car into swamp might do the trick. Once they find you, your body won't even be recognizable. All the Chosen will know is that he saw Tate stab himself and disappear. (pause) He was tracking you, wasn't he? That's what a hero would do. Let me rehearse for you.

She shifts into Tate, removing a knife from her pocket and stabbing herself, putting on a mock expression of pain. She disappears in flame. There's a long pause and Tate stares at where she was with confusion. She suddenly appears in the same place, in the shape of herself again.

Emma: Pretty good, huh?

Tate shrugs the best he can.

Emma: Now it's time to say goodbye.

She stoops down beside the car beside him, leaning into the open window and smiling at him.

Emma: I'm thinking I could kill that Lori girl next, just for good measure. Normally I don't do killing except for business, but I think for her I'll make an exception.

Tate looks at her angrily and holds up his hand. Emma bursts into laughter.

Emma: Magic? Are you going to use magic on me? I know what it does to you. Come now, Tate, do you think I'm an idiot?

Tate suddenly pulls his hand back and punches her, sending her out of the car.

Tate: Yes.

Emma sits up, her cool expression now lost. She looks angry. Her nose is now bleeding. She stands to her feet and holds out both her hands. The car begins to slowly crush in on itself. Tate yells out.

Voice: Hey Emma! Duck!

Emma turns around in confusion, only to have her head sliced off for a sheet of metal. Her body falls to the ground, shifting into that of a green demon. Tommy stands there wolfed out, holding the metal. Tate watches him for a moment, then grins.

Tate: You saved my life.

Tommy: Well, I was getting tired of her talking.

Tate laughs, then winces. Tommy throws the metal to the side, stepping over Emma's body and making his way over to the car. He reaches inside, putting one paw on the roof and the other on the seat, pushing. The car is shifted enough to let loose of Tate. Tommy takes him by the hand, pulling him out of the car and to his feet. Tate leans against the car.

Tate: Thank you.

Voice: Yes. Thank you.

They turn to see Sarah standing nearby. She doesn't go toward them.

Sarah: Mr. Dawkins, you've killed the demon who murdered my husband. I'm . . . very grateful. (turns to Tate) I owe you an apology.

Tate: You know what they say, you don't know me until you've tried to murder me.

Sarah: (looking at Emma's body) It goes without saying that I could have stopped this if I'd known that this demon was with you, Mr. Dawkins.

Tommy: Emma did act pretty well.

Sarah: That wasn't subject 24A.

Tommy: What?

Sarah: I had her with me when we were making the Chosen corporeal. She was killed when we were attacked.

Tommy: Oh, man. Is there any other people who aren't who they say they are that we should know about?

Sarah: Well there's me.

Tommy and Tate stare at her. She gives a small grin.

Sarah: It was a joke.

Tommy: (smiles) Ah, so Parks does have a sense of humor.

Sarah: Enough of that. I must be going. I have to send out a team for cleanup here. Good day.

She leaves. Tommy turns to Tate.

Tommy: What're you gonna do now?

Tate: Well . . . It's clear that while this demon's plan was good for us that know about the paranormal, but as far as the police are concerned, they have little to work with. I'll be all right . . . I think.

Tommy: You're not leaving the asylum?

Tate: (shakes his head) I'm not ready. I know when I was in that car I hit her, but . . . for a split second, I thought about letting go and just hitting her full blast with everything a had. (pause) But I'll be back. Someday.

Tommy: (nods) Well, let's get you to a hospital then, bud.

Tate puts his arm around his shoulder for support and they begin to walk away, their backs to the camera.

Tate: Thanks . . . and don't call me bud.

Tommy: Enemies again, then?

Tate: Let's settle for mutual hatred.

Tommy: Gotcha.

There's a short pause and they continue out of the scrap yard.

Tate: After I go back to the asylum, could you and the others visit every once and awhile?

Tommy: I thought Lori went to see you?

Tate: You know, I was surprised she never visited.

Tommy: Really?

Tate: Not one visitor and no one to talk to but someone who thinks he's the bloody Easter Bunny. And everything was so white and clean. I never found any dust.

Tommy: That bad, huh?

Tate: It's a living hell.

Scene: The Lair

Becky enters the lair. Merton is sitting at his desk, his head face down.

Becky: (quietly) Freaker?

She continues toward him.

Becky: I know it's hard, but—

He sits up, not looking sad as expected, but frustrated.

Merton: Another girlfriend died on me! I thought this was the right one. (sigh) Well, I guess if she was a demon, I'm better off without her. (pause) The demon wasn't a guy, righ?

Becky: Uh, no. I don't . . . think so.

Merton sighs in relief, smiling.

Becky: Look, Party of One . . . I have something to confess.

Merton: (reminiscing) That sounds familiar.

Becky: The reason I was acting all weird before around Emma or whatever she was, was that . . . Freaker, I want to help you.

Merton looks taken aback.

Becky: I mean, it's not like I still don't think you're a loser, but I feel . . . I dunno, like I have a purpose, when I help you and Tommy and Lori out. It seemed more meaningful than getting fashion tips about what shoes to wear and what hairstyle is out.

Merton: (grins) Really?

Becky: (nods) So . . . can I just be the vision freak from now on?

Merton: (grin widening) Yeah.

Becky gets up and heads out. She stops and turns back to him.

Becky: Tell anyone about this and you're so dead.

She leaves.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one! Please leave me a detailed review! I hope the speeches weren't too boring to read. ;)


	25. Dead Party Part One

Dead Party

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: Warning: The following chapter includes blatant parody of a trilogy of films you may or may not know. What these films are, you'll have to figure out, because if you haven't seen them, you might just be fooled into thinking this is original material.

And thanks for the reviews! Appreciate it! (Oh, and remember, the title her has barely anything to do with what actually happens here—so just forget it and leave it be. :D I suck, I know.)

Stormy- It's possible that the Fighters might become more involved—at least as far as Sarah's concerned. But, I do have a big bad this season—Not a very active one, but remember that Max guy? Y'know, he's still around. Thanks for the review!

Scene: Pleasantville High, Cafeteria 

_Lori, wearing a bandana, is turned around in her seat at a table, watching something. Merton sits across from her, looking at his lunch and rubbing his hands together._

Merton: Nothing like a platter of tuna fish surprise to empty the contents of one's stomach, right? (looks up) Lori?

_Lori turns around._

Lori: It isn't right.

Merton: What?

He looks at a table near Lori where Stacey sits, talking and laughing with Chuck Freeman. Tommy sits at a table across from her, a newspaper covering his face as he tries to look inconspicuous. He peeks over the newspaper. She looks his way and he quickly puts the paper back in front of her face.

Merton: (grins) He used the newspaper idea. Y'know, I told him it works every time.

Lori: Tommy should get at least one date with her without anything going wrong. I'm getting tired of watching him pine over her all the time.

Merton: Everyone knows the hardest part of a relationship is thrust upon the friends. He'll get his chance one day, and they'll get married and have little puppies to play with their Uncle Merty. (pause) Although, I don't know about the kid thing. (chuckling) I mean, she was dead, so we don't even know if—Gah!

_Lori removes her bandana before he cuts off. Her hair is a faded green color._

Merton: What in the name of Dr. Seuss happened to you?

Lori: (sigh) I tried bleaching it last night and it went . . . sort of wrong.

Merton: Sort of? You've got algae on your head!

_Lori looks at Merton sternly._

Merton: But it's . . . cute, algae. Heh heh.

_Lori reaches over and smacks Merton over the head, settling back and folding her arms. Tommy approaches them and sits down._

Tommy: Hey, guys. (glances at Lori, then goes back to watching Stacey) You do something with your hair?

_Lori rolls her eyes, but doesn't answer._

Tommy: You guys know who Stacey's talking to?

Merton: I'm not sure, but do you know what brand of hair gel he uses? It's so glossy!

_Tommy growls at Merton._

Merton: (clears his throat) In an . . . evil, glossy way.

Tommy: That's Chuck Freeman.

Lori: So?

Tommy: He's on the football team with me. (growling) He's always had it in for me ever since I made captain and he got second string.

Merton: Well, you did have a certain advantage over him like, say . . . superhuman strength and agility.

Tommy: That's not the point. Why does he have to move in on Stacey?

Lori: She isn't chained to you, Tommy. You guys aren't technically together anymore.

Tommy: Yeah, because her ex-boyfriend got killed. She sure got over that quickly.

Lori: Maybe you're taking this wrong way . . . Have you ever stopped to consider that maybe she's talking with him to make you feel bad after what happened on your last date?

Tommy: (pause) Why would you think that?

Lori: Because I know it's something you would do. Just ask her out already.

Tommy: Why should I? I'm the Chosen, remember? I don't get a day off.

Lori: How about for one night you do? Merton and I can take care of the uglies and you can finally break the tension between you and Stacey.

Tommy & Merton: What?

Tommy: That's great! That's—Are you sure you guys can handle that?

Merton: Wait a minute, I—

Lori: It'll be easy. We haven't had anything happen for a while. What's the worst that could happen?

Merton: L—

Tommy: (smiles) Thanks, guys. Thanks a lot!

He gets up and walks off screen. Merton grabs Lori by the shoulders and she watches him with surprise.

Merton: You jinxed it!

Lori: Jinxed what?

Merton: Whenever someone says nothing bad is gonna happen, you can be sure that hell's about to break loose faster than you can say "apocalypse!" How could you, Lori?

Lori: Relax, Merton. It's not like it's—

Merton: If you say the end of the world, I'm gonna have to squeal like a girl and run away, and I've had enough humiliation from T'n'T's swirlies today.

Lori: Fine. You wanna ruin Tommy's date? Go ahead and tell him we're not gonna help him out.

Merton: But—You—(sighs) I want him to be happy just as much as you do, but he was made the Chosen for a reason. What do we do if something does come up?

Lori: We kick its butt.

Merton: That's assuming it even _has_ a butt . . .

Cut to Stacey's table. Chuck leaves. Tommy tries to casually sit down beside Stacey. Her smile fades.

Tommy: Hey, Stacey.

Stacey: Oh. Hey, Tommy.

Tommy: I see you were, uh, talking to Chuck.

Stacey: (grins) Yeah, he asked me on a date.

_Tommy looks at Chuck and growls, his eyes glowing. He clenches his fists._

**Tommy v.o.: Don't wolf out, don't wolf out!**

_He looks back at Stacey and grins, trying to cover up._

Tommy: And what'd you say?

Stacey: I said yes.

Tommy: (laughing) Good, 'cause who'd go out with that cr—(does a double-take) What?

Stacey: I said yes.

Tommy: Stacey, I thought—

Stacey: What? That we were going out now? Being a couple requires actually spending time together, believe it or not.

Tommy: To be fair, you left before I could get there on our last date.

Stacey: Tommy, I stayed late after practice and waited for you for two hours!

Tommy: Yeah, so?

Stacey rolls her eyes and gets up, walking away. Tommy follows her as she exits into the hallway.

Stacey: You're never gonna get it.

Tommy: If you'd just give me a chance—

Stacey: (stopping, turning to face him) Tommy, I have two decisions: I can either spend the rest of my life waiting for you, or I can move on. I've made my choice. It's about time you made yours.

_She turns and starts to walk away._

Tommy: Spend the weekend with me!

_Stacey stops and turns around, her arms folded, half laughing in disbelief._

Stacey: What?

Tommy: Spend the weekend with me! We'll have two whole days together, no interruptions, no running away. I promise.

Stacey: (pause, considering it) Spend the weekend where?

Tommy: At my hou—my parents' summer house.

Stacey: (furrows her brows) You never told me your parents had a summer house.

Tommy: It's new. We just bought it. It's near the woods at the edge of town—There isn't any houses nearby, no one to interrupt.

Stacey: (pause, shakes her head) I can't. I have a date with Chuck. (pause) I'm sorry, Tommy.

She turns and walks away. Tommy watches her with hurt, then punches his fist into a locker with anger.

_Scene: Football Field, Practice_

_Tommy, still looking angry, runs with the football. He sees Chuck nearby, eyeing the ball. Tommy growls under his breath._

**Tommy v.o.: I almost had Stacey and this guy had to go and blow things for me. Who did he think he was anyway? I'd thought about what Stacey had said. I just had to . . . move on. Pretend like nothing was wrong.**

He tosses the football to Chuck, hitting him with a crunching sound and sending him flying to the ground. He yells out in pain, dropping the ball and holding his side in pain. The players stop and flock toward him. The coach comes forward, stooping down beside him.

Coach: Looks like a couple of ribs are broken.

Tommy watches from a distance, looking surprised. He puts his hands behind his back and shifts his eyes.

**Tommy v.o.: Or not.**

Scene: Lockers

Tommy, Merton, and Lori are together.

Lori: Let me get this straight: You hit Chuck with a football and now Stacey's saying she'll spend the weekend with you in your parents' summer home?

Tommy: Yeah.

Merton: Are we forgetting the fact that you broke his ribs . . . with a football?!

Tommy: I didn't mean to! He'll be fine.

Merton: Tommy, I speak from experience when I say that broken ribs aren't a picnic in the park. He was hospitalized!

Tommy: The coach told us he'd be back to school by Monday.

Lori: Besides, your parents don't have a summer home.

Tommy: True, but I do have the keys to a mansion.

Merton: Wait a minute, you aren't talking about—?

Scene: Dark Room

Max sits at a large desk, a book opened up in front of him. Two figures in cloaks stand before him.

Max: Foreground's house. (grins) I like it. When can you begin? I want the spell cast as soon as possible.

Scene: Dirt Road

A jeep rolls down the road. Cut to inside the jeep. Tommy drives. Stacey sits uncomfortably, bouncing up and down with the car.

**Tommy v.o.: It was all set. My parents had let me drive the jeep, and Stacey and I were gonna stay at Tate's place for the weekend. Everything was perfect . . . and I was gonna make sure of that.**

Scene: Inside the Mansion

The door opens and Stacey walks in carrying her bag, open-mouthed. Tommy follows her, smiling.

Tommy: Well, what do you think?

Stacey: It's beautiful . . . And you're sure your parents are okay with us staying here?

Tommy: Yeah, it's fine. Listen, why don't you go upstairs and pick out a room, and I'll get my stuff from the jeep?

Stacey nods distractedly, then heads up the stairs. Tommy makes sure she's out of sight and heads to the closet. He opens it and Lori, Merton, and Becky fall out.

Becky: (getting up) Freaker, you reek!

Tommy: What's she doing here?

Merton: She convinced me into bringing her with an Indian Burn.

Becky: It's not like I wanted to come, but there was no way I was gonna stay at home with Aunt Josephine and her creepy kids staying there.

Lori: Tommy, when we said we'd help you out by taking care of the bad guys, we didn't mean following you and hiding in closets.

Tommy: Sorry about that. You did know about this, right?

He pushes a button next to the closet and the back wall slides away, revealing about three closets more in length.

Lori: Oh.

Merton: If Tate ever comes back, remind me to ask him if I can move into his closet.

Tommy: Look, guys, trouble seems to follow me wherever I go . . . If you guys are here, you can make sure nothing goes wrong. All you have to do is stay hidden. (pause) And how'd you guys get here anyway?

Merton: We drove, actually. Y'know, there's this little clearing in the woods big enough for a car, and the Hearse—

Lori: Tommy, you really expect us to hide for two days in a closet?

Tommy: No, just out of sight. Please?

Tommy puts on a pleading look.

Lori: (rolls her eyes) Fine. I'm in.

Merton: If I'm really quick, I could slip out and—(Lori looks at him sternly) I'm in.

Becky: (smiling at Tommy) I'll stay for you, Tommy.

Tommy: Great, guys!

He smiles and heads out the door.

Scene: Dark Room

The cloaked figures stand facing each other. One has the book Max was once holding in hand. They chant together. Candles are lit all around them. The flames start to flicker, then die out, but they continue chanting. After a few moments, the flames light again, this time bright blue.

Scene: Tate's Place, Upstairs

Stacey is inside a nice room. She looks around and approaches the canopied bed, laying her bag on the bedspread. She inspects the place, running her finger through an inch of dust on the bedside table.

Scene: Entrance Hall

Lori, Merton, and Becky stand as they were before. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake. They furrow their brows and look around. The marble floor suddenly begins to age and crack slightly. The paint on the walls and the portraits hung on them begin to fade. Dust and cobwebs begin to appear over various objects in the room. The lights dim and begin to flicker. The stairs start to crack.

Becky: Freaker, what's happening?

Merton: I'm not sure, but the phrase "I told you so" comes to mind.

Lori: Shut it, Merton. What do we do?

Merton: Gee, let me check my handy pocket book of supernatural phenomena.

Becky: You're supposed to know about this weird stuff!

Merton: I study this (air quotes) "weird stuff," but you've gotta remember that answers rarely come to mind when you're scared witless.

Lori: Why can't bad guys come like vampires or something anymore?

Merton: Remember, nothing's ever easy.

The chandelier suddenly breaks from the ceiling, crashing hard on the floor. The three of them simultaneously scream.

Scene: Mansion, Exterior

Tommy turns from the jeep, his bag in hand. He looks at the house, dropping his mouth and his bag. The house seems to have aged by at least a century. The trees outside have died and the ground is no longer grassy, but filled with dark gravel. The pool is dried out and covered with overgrown plants. The ground is no longer shaking, but the house creaks as if ready to collapse.

**Tommy v.o.: I wasn't sure what was going on . . . but whatever it was, I was going to beat the life out of it.**

Tommy runs inside.

Scene: Room

Stacey is in the same room, which now looks worn and aged. She holds onto one of the poles on the bed for support, but realizes the ground has stopped shaking and lets go. She hears a clacking noise and furrows her brows, looking toward the closet. Slowly, she steps forward, edging toward it. She opens the door and a skeleton falls out. It falls on her and she screams.

Scene: Entrance Hall

Merton, Lori, and Becky are in the same place, looking worried. Tommy runs inside. Screaming is heard upstairs.

Tommy: Stacey!

Stacey comes running out of her room and toward the stairs. The house is suddenly new and clean again, perfectly intact. In a panic, Tommy quickly shoves Becky, Lori, and Merton into the closet, slamming it closed and meeting Stacey at the bottom of the stairs. He puts his hands on her shoulders to calm her.

Tommy: Stacey, it's okay! It's me!

Stacey: Oh, Tommy, thank God it's you!

Tommy: What happened?

Stacey: I was in my room and everything was decaying and I saw this skeleton and . . . (looking around) I'm going crazy. Wasn't there just an earthquake? Where were you?

Tommy: I was outside getting my bags. I, uh . . . didn't see anything.

Stacey: (putting a hand to her head) I think I need to lie down.

She heads back up the stairs. Tommy waits to make sure she's gone, then rips open the closet door. His friends all fall out, then get to their feet.

Lori: Thanks for the warning, Tommy.

Merton: Hate to say it, but we saw what Stacey saw too. She isn't crazy.

Tommy: I know; I saw the outside of the mansion, but I couldn't tell Stacey that it was something supernatural.

Merton: She seemed okay with Swamp Thing.

Tommy: That was different.

Becky: (folds her arms) I should've known this whole thing would turn into something lame.

Tommy: I don't care what it is. We need to get rid of it. What happened to the house, Merton?

Merton: (thinking) I don't know any specifics, but I think it's obvious that the decaying of the house was only an illusion. It could be related to witchcraft . . . (grins, excited, using his hands animatedly) Or, demonic spirits, trying to frighten away trespassers.

Lori: How do we take care of them?

Merton: I have some books I always keep in the trunk of the Hearse which might have some information we could use.

Tommy: Great; did you bring them here?

Merton: I sorta . . . left them in the car.

Lori: What?

Merton: D'I thought we wouldn't really need them! You know, Tommy being paranoid and all that?

Tommy: (gives Merton a stern glare) Look, I've gotta go check on Stacey. One of you guys go get the books.

Tommy heads upstairs. Lori and Becky look toward Merton. He holds his hands up in defense and takes a few steps back from them.

Merton: D'I'd love to go into the dark, scary woods with evil supernatural forces around, but I think it's only fair that someone else should get them since I brought them.

Becky and Lori watch him with their arms folded. Merton reaches into his pocket and pulls out his keys, thrusting his hand toward Becky.

Merton: (serious) Little sis', it's time to take some responsibility. If someone's going to open my car without my supervision . . . I want it to be you.

Becky watches him in disbelief for a moment, then groans and rolls her eyes, snatching the keys away and stomping out the door.

Scene: Stacey's Room

Stacey lies on the bed. Tommy walks in cautiously and she sits up.

Tommy: You okay?

Stacey: (grins) Yeah. I guess I was just seeing things.

Tommy sits on the bed next to her.

Tommy: Who knows? Maybe this place is haunted.

They both laugh, Stacey in a cheerful manner and Tommy covering up.

Stacey: I'm glad we're getting to spend the weekend here . . .

Tommy: What about Chuck?

Stacey: Well, he did make a tempting offer . . . (pause, sees his unconvinced face) Okay, so maybe saying yes was me trying to make you jealous . . . But you do have this habit of leaving at the wrong, well, anytime. Maybe here you'll stick around for more than five minutes?

Tommy: I'm all yours.

They start to lean in when a yelp echoes from downstairs. They simultaneously snap their heads toward the door.

Stacey: What was that?

Tommy: Uh, nothing. You know what? I'm a little thirsty. You want some water? I'm gonna go get some water.

He races out the door. Stacey watches him in confusion.

Scene: Downstairs, Library

Merton catches his breath. He stands inside a room full of books from the ceiling to the floor. A stack of books appears to have fallen over in front of him. Lori rushes up behind him and bumps into him.

Lori: What is it? What's wrong?

Merton: Lori, look at this! This is huge! Did you know this was here?

Lori: (looking over his shoulder, eyes widening) Oh wow.

Merton: He might have something in here that could help us!

Lori: What about Becky?

Merton: She'll be fine.

Scene: Woods

Becky walks cautiously through the dark woods, looking around her nervously.

Becky: I'm gonna kill the freaker when I get back. Why'd he have to park so deep in here anyway?

The tree branches creek, but otherwise, the only other sound is Becky's boots crunching on the ground. Soon, the hearse comes into view in a small clearing. Becky sighs in relief and runs over to it, opening the trunk and removing three or four medium-sized books. She slams the door shut just as a branch snaps. She furrows her brows and looks around her. A loud crash is heard behind her and she whips around.

Becky: (now breathing heavily) Hello? (pause) Is anybody out there?

A low rumbling is heard and a vine suddenly lashes out from the trees, wrapping around Becky's wrist and causing her to drop the books. She screams and pulls, but can't get away from it. She races for the car door, straining against the vine's pull, managing to get herself inside. She tries shutting the door, but the vine won't let go of her wrist and blocks the door from being shut. The vine becomes tighter and pulls her outstretched hand downward, pressing it against the seat. She watches in horror as more vines creep in the opening of the car door, sliding around her and pinning her tightly to the car seat. The vines begin to tear at her clothes and cut her, causing her to scream again. Taking advantage of the moment, a vine lashes out and shoves itself down her throat, causing her to choke and gag. It seems to slide in an endless length into her, all while she lets out choked screams and squirms in pain. She begins to tear up. Suddenly, the vine slides quickly out of her mouth in a quick second, going out the door. The other vines all do the same, leaving her alone in the car. She sits there shaking for a moment, too horrified to speak. She then reaches a shaky hand for the door, pushing it open and running toward the mansion.

Scene: Library

Merton and Lori scan the shelves. Tommy comes inside, shutting the door behind him.

Tommy: Guys, what's going on? Stacey heard you.

Merton: Sorry, Tommy. That would've been me.

Lori: Apparently a stack of books attacked him.

Tommy: (pause) What? Really?

Lori: (laughing) No, he's just really paranoid.

Suddenly, the door bursts open and Becky runs inside, spots Tommy, and hugs him tightly.

Becky: Tommy, it was horrible! There were trees and vines and noises . . .

Merton: Becky? Becky, what happened?

Merton and Lori rush over in concern.

Merton: Did something attack you in the woods?

Becky: It was the woods! It was the woods, Merton! (crying) I was getting your stupid books and these things just came out and they were in my mouth and I couldn't do anything and it hurt so much I couldn't . . .

Tommy: Here, Becky, just sit down.

He leads Becky gently to a seat at one of the tables in the room.

Merton: That's it! Nobody hurts my sister! We're gonna find whatever did this to you and kick its butt! (pause) In my case, figuratively speaking, heh heh.

Becky: (sniffling) That's not helping.

Merton: Sorry. I'll get back to the books. There has to be something here.

He rushes over to the bookshelf. From outside the door, Stacey's voice is heard.

Stacey: (muffled) Tommy?

Tommy: (quietly, panicked) Oh no, Stacey! What am I gonna do?

Lori: Distract her, lover boy.

Tommy sighs and exits the room. He shuts the door and sees Stacey walking toward him.

Stacey: What were you doing?

Tommy: Uh . . . reading.

Stacey: I thought you were getting some water.

Tommy: Well, I was, I just thought I'd get some light reading done before I went back up so . . . I could relax after the drive over here.

Stacey: What kind of books?

She leans to her left to get a look inside the room (the door is cracked open). Tommy quickly shuts it.

Tommy: Did I say reading? I meant a storage cupboard. I was looking for glasses . .. . (points to a door) The kitchen's over there. Which is where we should go . . . so we can get a drink of water.

Stacey: Tommy, are you okay?

Tommy: I'm fine. Let's go.

He heads toward the kitchen. Stacey begins to follow him through the door, but stops and rolls her eyes, turning and walking toward the door to the library.

Stacey: He forgot the glasses.

She opens the door.

Scene: Kitchen

Tommy looks through the cupboards and grabs a couple of glasses, turning around as he speaks.

Tommy: So do you want ice, or—Stacey?

Scene: Entrance Hall

Tommy exits the kitchen and looks around, hearing muffled voices.

Stacey: What are you doing here?

Tommy: (eyes widen) Oh no.

He races toward the library.

Scene: Library

Becky is seated in a corner now, slumped over and quiet. Merton and Lori stand behind a nearby table. Stacey stands in the doorway, her hands on her hips. Tommy runs up behind her.

Tommy: Stacey, I can explain.

Stacey: (in disbelief) I can't believe you'd bring your friends here on our trip.

Tommy: Well, no, you see, they wanted to slip in and borrow some books really quickly—

Stacey: Oh yeah, from the storage cupboard?

Tommy: Okay, so I lied about the storage cupboard.

Lori: He just didn't want you to see the library in such a mess.

Merton: Exactly, and was in no one covering up bringing us here for confidential reasons.

Merton and Lori put on fake smiles. Lori casually smacks Merton over the head.

Merton: Ow!

Stacey: (shaking her head) I should've known you'd pull something like this, Tommy. You'll never change.

Becky suddenly speaks quietly from her corner, her head still low and her hair obscuring her face.

Becky: Never change . . . He'll . . . never change . . . Lies . . . all lies, he lied to you!

Her head snaps up and Stacey screams, jumping back. Lori, Merton, and Tommy also watch with shock. Becky's eyes are now completely white, her teeth sharp and her skin pale. Her hair is now messy and faded. She stands up, floating into the air. She points a rotting, clawed hand at the small group of scared teens, who've now bunched together for safety. Merton cowers behind Lori. Stacey has moved closer to Tommy.

Becky: (her voice warped and demonic) Fools! Don't waste your breath fighting amongst yourselves! You will all die! We will destroy you all, tear the flesh and burn the insides!

She laughs, floating slowly toward them with her finger pointed. Thinking quickly, Tommy pushes Stacey out the open door.

Tommy: C'mon, guys, run!

Lori runs out the door. Tommy grabs a frightened Merton and pulls him toward him, pushing him out the door and shutting it. Outside, Stacey pounds on the door.

Stacey: Tommy!

Cut to inside. Tommy watches Becky, who now laughs insanely.

Tommy: All right, Becky, I don't want to hurt you, but if it comes to it—

Becky launches herself at him and he ducks, rolling out of the way. When he stands up, he is wolfed out. He cracks his neck and sighs.

Tommy: Guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way.

He jumps in the air toward Becky, ready to attack, but she merely takes her hand and smacks him hard, sending him across the room and into one of the bookshelves. The bookshelf topples over on top of him. Becky laughs and glides toward him. Tommy watches her, now afraid, struggling to free himself from underneath the bookcase. Becky flies toward him and he reaches quickly beside him, grabbing a metal bookend and tossing it at her. Before she sees what hit her, Becky is clonked on the head and knocked unconscious, falling to the floor. Tommy catches his breath for a moment, watching her, then lifts up the bookcase and escapes from underneath it. He quickly calms himself and dewolfs, exiting the room and shutting the door. He finds the look for the door and quickly latches it.

Lori: Tommy, you're okay!

Merton: What happened with Becky?

Stacey: What was wrong with her?

Tommy: (pause) Guys, we might need to talk this over together. This could be a problem.

**TBC**

A/N: Well, if you think this is unoriginal, too bad, I'm going on and the first chapter's already written. :P Please leave me a detailed review! Thanks!


	26. Dead Party Part Two

Dead Party (Part Two)

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: Let me just say that I'm so glad I got at least two reviews this time around. :D Thank you all very much! I hope this chapter is worth it.

Stormy- Yeah, I've been trying to keep Max from just lurking for the rest of the season, heh heh. And Stacey is easy to keep things from, it's just keeping things away from her that's tricky. ;)

Vampire- It sure is The Evil Dead. :) Modified, of course (Originality issues and, er, I'm not having anyone have a tree—well, y'know.). Thanks for the review after, say, four years. :P I'm glad you decided to start, though. Thanks!

_Scene: Entrance Hall, Where We Left Off_

_Tommy remains with his back pressed against the door to the library. Lori, Merton, and Stacey are standing a few feet away._

Stacey: Tommy, what's going on?

Tommy: Becky's kinda cranky right now. Guess she, uh, couldn't find a good book.

Stacey: Tommy, you're not trying to tell me that that was normal, are you?

Merton: (sigh) We've got to find a way to get back my sister!

Stacey: Get back?

Lori: We could've used those books in there, but we can't get in now.

Tommy: Well, I kinda knocked her out, maybe we could slip in before—

Screaming is heard behind the door and Becky starts to bang on it from inside. Tommy presses against it to make sure it stays shut. The only thing keeping it shut is the latch on the door. As Becky bangs against the door, she can be heard laughing manically.

Tommy: No, she's awake.

Stacey: What would you need the books for?

Lori: What're we gonna do now?

Merton: This is not good, not good!

Stacey: What's happening here?

Becky: (muffled, behind the door) You'll all die! All of you!

Tommy: (trying to think) Maybe—

Stacey: Tommy, what aren't you telling me?

Tommy: (in frustration) Stacey, shut up for a second!

Stacey looks taken aback, then mad.

Stacey: Fine then.

She turns and walks away.

Tommy: Stacey, I didn't mean that! Stacey!

Becky: (laughing) Yes, Stacey, best watch your tongue before we rip it out!

Stacey continues upstairs and into her room.

Tommy: (sigh) Merton, what's going on?

Merton: My best guess is that it's related to what happened to the mansion earlier. Chances are, it's an evil spirit. (sigh) Why's it always my sister getting possessed? I've been forming a theory that evil attracts. That, or it's a Dingle family curse.

Tommy: Whatever it is, it's ruining my plans.

Lori: Maybe we can hold a séance. You know, like we did when Bronco Nastonovich was haunting Tommy.

Merton: . . . which would be fine if we were dealing with a rascally young hooligan with a difficulty with personal hygiene. Lori, she was trying to kill us, and not in a fun, "Let's play a game of football" way.

Lori: If you've got any plans, I'm listening.

Merton: (pause) Well, the spirit seems kinda chatty. Maybe it'll let us know what it wants. Shall we do that séance thing then?

Cut to later. Tommy, Merton, and Lori sit in a circle on the floor, candles lit all around them. Merton wears a brightly colored turban.

Tommy: (glancing over at Merton) Where'd you get that turban?

Merton: (pause) D'I found it in the kitchen. It's a dishrag.

Tommy: Well how come I don't get a turban?

Merton: I figured since I was leading . . .

Tommy: I just thought we were all gonna work together on this, that's all.

Merton: Do you want a turban? 'Cause there's more rags and—

Lori: (rolls her eyes) Guys?

Tommy clears his throat and he and Merton hang their heads. Merton removes the turban.

Merton: Sorry.

Tommy: Yeah, sorry.

Merton takes a deep breath and holds out his hands.

Merton: Now we all join hands.

Tommy and Lori take each of his hands and then interlock their own. They shut their eyes. Becky, with the door still cracked open and latched, laughs as she watches them.

Becky: We aren't like you—We come from a world that hasn't been changed by magic! You think all is right? We know! We know!

Merton begins to chant the spell.

Becky: We've been watching you! We see everything you do! Everything that happened before the world was changed!

Tommy furrows his brows.

Tommy: Is she talking about before time was reversed?

Lori: Just ignore her.

Becky: We saw you, Tommy! We saw what you did!

Tommy: (confused) What I did?

Merton: Focus, guys.

Merton continues chanting.

Becky: We're too strong for you!

A strong wind picks up and Merton continues chanting. He finishes and the candles blow out, leaving them in total darkness. Becky's laughter suddenly stops.

Tommy: Guys, you hear that? She stopped.

Merton: Did it work?

Tommy: Here, let me find a light . . .

There are sounds of some shuffling.

Merton: Ow!

Tommy: Sorry, bud.

There's more shuffling and the lights switch on, revealing the house aged and dilapidated once more. Tommy stands next to a light switch, looking around in confusion. Merton gets to his feet and brushes himself off.

Tommy: Why's the mansion like this again?

Merton: I don't know. (looking around, furrows his brows) Hey, where's—

Suddenly, Lori tackles him from behind, sending them both to the floor. He turns himself over and Lori gets on top of him, strangling him. She looks similar to Becky now, laughing in the same way.

Lori: Oh, Merton, your throat is so delicate—It'll be easy tear out!

Merton: (choking) Tom—my!

Tommy wolfs out and races over to them, grabbing Lori and throwing her a couple feet away. Tommy holds out his paw and helps Merton to his feet. Merton catches his breath and strokes his neck.

Tommy: You okay?

Merton: Can't say having Lori trying to kill me was a walk in the park . . .

Lori screams and lunges toward them again. They jump in separate directions to dodge her. She looks toward the library and grins. Merton turns to see what she's looking at and his eyes widen.

Merton: Tommy, the library! She's gonna let Becky out!

Tommy races toward the library door, spreading out to guard it. Becky cracks open the door.

Becky: I told you we were watching you, Tommy.

Tommy: Becky, shut up.

Becky: Don't you want to know what you did? (laughing) You killed Grace. You tortured—

Merton races over to Tommy slamming the door shut. He reaches for the lock, unlatching it.

Tommy: Wh—Merton, what're you doing?

Merton: Just trust me.

Lori flies toward them, laughing insanely. Right when she gets there, Merton thrusts open the door and she flies inside. He quickly slams the door shut, locking it. He and Tommy sigh in relief. Merton leans against the wall.

Tommy: Good save.

Merton: (grins) It was pretty cool, wasn't it? I was sure it wasn't gonna work.

The cracks open and Lori reaches her hand through, grabbing Merton. Merton screams and Tommy helps pull him away from her. They keep their distance.

Lori: That's it, Merton! Tommy can save you for now, but what will you do when he has no arms?

Tommy: Okay, Merton, obviously that séance thing didn't work.

Merton: I think an exorcism is due here. C'mon.

They both take off out the front door. Just as the door shuts, Stacey comes downstairs.

Stacey: (looking around in confusion) Tommy? Hello?

Voice: Help!

Stacey jumps and looks toward the library. Becky, now normal, looks through the space with fear.

Becky: Thank God you're here!

Stacey: (slowly stepping closer) Are you okay?

Becky: There's some freak in here trying to kill me! She keeps talking about watching us or something!

Stacey: Hang on; I'm gonna get you out of there.

Stacey runs over, reaching for the lock. Suddenly, Becky's fist, now demonic, breaks through the door, grabbing Stacey by the throat. Stacey's eyes widen as she's lifted off the ground. She looks around desperately and flails her hands around, knocking a picture off of the wall. She looks to the wall, where a rusty nail remains. She grabs it, pulling it out and stabbing Becky's hand with it. Becky screams and pulls back, dropping Stacey to the ground. Stacey turns herself over, getting to her feet and running away. The room is empty and silent for a long time. Becky's hand creeps out of the door again, grabbing the lock and unlatching it. She and Lori can be heard laughing.

Scene: Woods

Tommy and Merton approach the Hearse. Merton opens the door and starts to sit down inside, but he stops when he sees Tommy isn't going in.

Merton: As much as I love these creepy woods where my sister was attacked, you might want to think about picking up the pace.

Tommy: You go on ahead, Merton. I'm gonna stay here and make sure nothing happens to Stacey.

Merton: You sure?

Tommy: Just find a priest and get back here fast.

Merton nods and gets into the car, driving away. Tommy watches him go and turns back toward the mansion when he comes face to face with Lori, who floats above the ground and grins.

Tommy: Lori! (backing away) How'd you get out?

Lori: (angry) Our graves were there. (nods toward the mansion) They tore them down—built over it. We stood and watched—But then we were free! We came back!

Tommy: (putting his hands up in defense) Listen, whoever you are, I'm sorry about what happened, but we didn't have anything to do with it.

Lori: (laughing) No one leaves. No one!

She lunges at Tommy and he wolfs out, diving out of the way.

Scene: Another Part of the Woods

Stacey continues running, then slows down, looking around her. She folds her arms for warmth and looks around, suddenly hearing cracking noises. She furrows her brows and leans forward when Tommy (still wolfed out) is thrown through the air, hitting a tree a few feet behind her and falling to the ground. She watches with wide eyes and cautiously approaches him. He groans and sits up, rubbing his head.

Tommy: Y'know, sometimes I wish we could just talk things over. (spots Stacey, eyes widen) Uh—Er—Heh. This isn't what it looks like.

Stacey: You're . . .

Tommy: The werewolf.

She slowly steps toward him, looking behind her at where Tommy had been thrown from and then back at him. She holds out her hand. Tommy, a bit taken aback, puts his paw into her hand and she helps him to his feet.

Stacey: What happened?

Tommy: I . . . sorta had a run in with a ghost. Are you okay?

Stacey: Yeah, I'm fine. (pause, squinting at him) Who are you?

Tommy: Um . . .

There's suddenly a crunching sound and Tommy yells out. Lori is on the ground beside him, biting into his paw. Stacey screams and backs away while Tommy tries to pull away from her. He finally manages to kick her away and he backs away as well. She remains on the ground, laughing. Tommy backs away toward Stacey, holding his bleeding hand.

Tommy: Get out of here, now.

Stacey: Are you okay?

Tommy: I'll live. Just—

Tommy pauses and furrows his brows, looking at Stacey with his head cocked.

Tommy: Are you asking . . . me if I'm okay?

There's a short pause before Lori lunges at Stacey, slashing at her with her claws and cutting Stacey's shoulder. Stacey screams and jumps back. Tommy grabs Lori, tackling her to the ground.

Tommy: Run!

Stacey hesitates, holding her shoulder and looking worried.

Stacey: When will I see you again?

Tommy: (struggling) Look, this isn't really the time for this.

Stacey: Can I at least know your name?

Tommy: (thinking) It's, uh . . . It's Jake.

Stacey: Jake . . .

Tommy: Now go!

Stacey nods and runs away. Becky jumps out of nowhere, tackling Tommy. He tries desperately to fend off both girls.

Scene: Road

A dirt road leads away from the mansion. Merton drives away. Suddenly, he screeches to a stop, furrowing his brows and getting out of the car. A large crack in the earth blocks his way.

Merton: This isn't good.

Scene: Entrance Hall

Tommy slams the door to the library shut. It appears that he's taken a bookcase out of the library and he slides it in front of the broken door. He wolfs down.

Tommy: That should hold 'em for awhile.

Voice: Tommy!

He turns to face Stacey, who approaches him.

Stacey: Where've you been?

Tommy: Uh, looking for you, actually.

Stacey: (pause) Why is that bookcase out here?

Tommy: I saw Becky and Lori inside and . . .

Stacey: Did they attack you, too?

Tommy: Exactly.

Stacey: Did you see anyone—anything else from the woods?

Tommy: Like who—what?

Stacey: Nobody, I guess.

Behind him, Tommy's hand, now clawed and demonic, reaches for one of the metal bookends on the shelf. It picks it up and Tommy, eyes widen, grabs his hand behind his back and struggles to keep it from throwing the bookend.

Stacey: Are you okay?

Tommy: (backing away) I'm fine.

Stacey: Then why are you acting strange again?

She approaches him. He stops when he reaches the wall. She looks him in the eyes, and doesn't notice his hand reaching up for her breasts. His eyes widen and he smacks his hand, pulling it away.

Tommy: I'm just gonna go find Merton. I'll be right back, heh.

Stacey: Tommy, you can't just—

Tommy runs outside. Stacey sighs in frustration and throws up her hands.

Scene: Outside

Tommy exits the mansion, running straight into Merton and knocking them both over. They sit up.

Tommy: Merton! It's you! Did you find someone?

Merton: Unfortunately, no. There's no way out of here.

They both get to their feet. All the while, Tommy struggles to control his hand.

Tommy: Merton, we've got trouble.

Merton: No kidding?

Tommy: I mean, there's a problem.

Merton: Yeah?

Tommy: Um . . . (trying to think of the right words) My hand's possessed.

Merton: (skeptical) Your hand's possessed? Are you sure it's not—

Tommy rolls his eyes at the skepticism and takes a few steps back, letting his hand go. It immediately reaches out toward Merton, swiping and clawing helplessly at the air. Merton's eyes widen.

Merton: Gah! (recovering) So, uh, your hand's possessed, what's—That's it!

Tommy: (controlling his hand again) What's it?

Merton: This is exactly like the 1982 cult classic The Evil Dead!

Tommy: Well what happened?

Merton: Director Saim Raimi went on to direct such box office hits as Spider-man, but I personally think he went too far from his horror roots.

Tommy: Merton . . .

He lets go of his hand, which smacks Merton upside the head. He grabs his hand immediately after.

Tommy: What happened in the movie?

Merton: Right. Well, a group of unsuspecting college students stay at a remote cabin in the woods and, one by one, each are possessed by demonic spirits. The only one not possessed, Ash, has to face the demons and, like you, his hand is possessed.

Tommy: So what'd he do?

Merton: In a nutshell? Fully dismembered his friends and hacked off his own hand with a chainsaw.

Tommy: Not gonna happen, Merton. What's the next plan?

Merton: I don't know, but it'd help if we knew exactly what it was possessing Becky and Lori. I mean, demonic spirits is kind of vague.

Tommy: (thinking) Lori said something about the mansion being built on their graves.

Merton: So then it must be the ghosts of the people that were buried here, back to reclaim the land that was taken from them! (pause) That's a little clichéd.

He sighs and turns to look toward the woods and the dirt road through it.

Merton: If only there was some way to get out there and find a priest!

Tommy: No one leaves.

Merton: What?

He turns around, only to see Tommy floating above the ground, demonic. He laughs and stretches out his hand, flying slowly toward Merton. Merton screams and takes off into the woods.

**TBC**

A/N: Thanks for reading, and remember the detailed review! I like to know what you liked and what you didn't like! :D Thanks, and I'll get crankin' on that next chapter!


	27. Dead Party Part Three

Dead Party (Part Three)

By: Obscurus Lupa

Vamp- Well, the tree thing would be REALLY hard to get over. And the eye wasn't swallowed—Didn't she just choke on it and spit it out? I had lots of fun with the turban scene. Thanks for reviewing!

Stormy- Thanks. :) Glad to know the chapter did you some good!

Scene: Woods 

_Merton is in a strong run. He stops, looking around him in fear._

Merton: Okay. I'm the only one left now . . . No need to panic.

_He looks around him at the darkness and squeals, then calms himself down._

Merton: No problem. What would Tommy do in this situation?

He strokes his chin thoughtfully and a thought bubble appears above him with Tommy in it.

Tommy: (thinking) Uh . . . Can I call a lifeline?

_Merton sighs and waves the thought bubble away._

Merton: That doesn't help any!

**Merton v.o.: I knew I had to think of something before I ended up possessed or with my head on a pike. I didn't exactly plan on what happened next.**

Merton: (furrows his brows, looking up) A voice over? That's Tommy's job too! (pause) What happened next?

_A tree branch suddenly smacks him in the face, knocking him off camera._

_Scene: Mansion, Exterior_

_Stacey steps outside, looking around outside._

Stacey: Tommy? Hello?

She suddenly hears a loud scream nearby and turns to her right. Tommy and Lori are at the edge of the woods. Lori is strangling a now-normal Tommy, who struggles with her with his eyes wide. Stacey rushes over and grabs a nearby branch, smacking Lori with it and knocking her out. Tommy sits on the ground, rubbing his throat and catching his breath.

Stacey: Tommy, are you all right?

Tommy: You saved my life.

_Stacey holds out her hand and helps him to his feet._

Tommy: (glances at Lori) I don't know how she got out.

Stacey: Look, Tommy, something's weird here. This might sound crazy, but . . . (a little quieter) I think that she and Merton's sister are possessed.

Tommy: Whatever it is . . . (glancing at her) I'm glad you were here to help me.

_He smiles. Stacey returns it with a small smile._

Stacey: Well, at least now we're spending time together, right?

_Tommy chuckles._

Tommy: It's nice.

Stacey: Yeah.

They start to pull into a kiss, but Stacey hesitates and then turns it into an awkward hug.

Tommy: Aw. Don't be so modest.

He pushes her to the ground, now demonic. Tommy laughs and Stacey screams, getting up and running away. Along the way, she runs into someone, sending them both to the ground. Instead of following her, Tommy walks off screen to the side. She sits up and sees Merton lying on the ground, covered in scratches and bruises. Leaves stick to his hair and clothes. He groans.

Stacey: Merton?

Merton: Mommy?

Stacey: What happened?

Merton: A little malfunction with the woods.

Stacey: Tommy just attacked me—I think he's possessed!

Merton: Yeah, I know.

Suddenly, an axe swings down and they both jump out of the way, causing the axe to hit the ground in between them. Tommy lifts up the axe again and swings at Merton, but Stacey pulls him out of the way, pulling him to his feet.

Merton: Into the house, quick!

She supports him and they hurry into the house, slamming the door shut.

Scene: Mansion, Interior

Merton leans against the door and the axe hacks through inches from his head. He screams and backs away.

Stacey: (watching the door) What do we do now? We're trapped!

Merton, in pain, falls into a seat nearby, barely conscious. Stacey turns around and sees him, stooping beside him.

Stacey: Merton, we've got to think of something!

Merton's head slowly rolls back.

Stacey: Merton!

Becky suddenly tackles her from behind.

Scene: Mansion, Exterior

Tommy continues to hack at the door.

Tommy: (angry) Stacey!

Stacey can be heard screaming inside.

Stacey: (muffled, pleading) Let go of me! Please!

Tommy's face softens and he lowers the axe.

Tommy: (his voice normal) Stacey?

He drops the axe and his demonic features fade. He stands there, disoriented, for a few seconds before she screams again and his head snaps toward the door. He growls and wolfs out, kicking the door. It won't open, so he tries again. He pauses for a second and reaches for the doorknob and the door opens easily.

Tommy: Oh.

Scene: Mansion, Interior

Stacey is unconscious. Becky, straddling her, raises a clawed hand.

Tommy: Hey!

Becky stops and turns to look at him.

Tommy: Get off my girlfriend!

She gets up and lunges at him. He socks her hard, sending her into the bookcase with stands crookedly outside the open library door. Stacey wakes up.

Stacey: Jake?

Tommy: Did she hurt you?

Stacey: You came back.

Tommy: Spur of the moment thing.

Cut to nearby. Merton wakes up. Becky is near him. She smirks and walks closer to him.

Becky: Merton . . .

Merton: Oh, no . . .

Becky: (laughing) It's your sister, Becky!

Cut to Tommy and Stacey. Tommy holds out his paw. He helps Stacey to her feet.

Tommy: We should get you somewhere safe.

He starts to lead her out, but she stops.

Stacey: (turning) Wait, we have to get—

She cuts off and looks at the empty chair nearby.

Stacey: Where'd he go?

The camera focuses on the empty chair. When it cuts back to Stacey and Tommy, who are watching the chair, Merton is suddenly behind them, demonic. He holds up a fire-poker and smiles, but says nothing. Tommy furrows his brows and pushes Stacey out of the way as Merton swings down the poker, barely missing. Stacey backs away and Becky, on the floor, grabs her ankle. She screams and tries to pull away. Meanwhile, Tommy backs away from Merton, who swings at him with the poker.

Tommy: Whoever you are, back off.

Merton: It's your old pal Merton. I'm your . . . friend!

He laughs and swings, hitting Tommy hard in the side with the poker. Tommy holds his side and tries to recover just as Lori appears, hitting him hard in the face.

Lori: No on leaves!

Merton: No one leaves!

Tommy turns to look at Stacey, who flies into the air, demonic and pasty. She giggles.

Tommy: Oh, no, not you too!

Stacey: Stacey might not see through you—But we do! We see!

Becky: We see! We see!

Lori: We see everything!

Merton: We destroy everything!

Stacey: Now we have your darling Stacey back with us!

Merton: No spell will bring her back!

All four of them advance on Tommy, who backs into a corner.

Stacey: You silly boy. (giggling) She'd never love you!

Tommy looks around, then focuses on something off screen intently.

Tommy: I'll be right back, guys.

He jumps into the air, flipping over them and racing out of sight with super speed. They look around in confusion, then spread out to various locations in the house.

Scene: Room

Merton trashes the room, looking angrily for Tommy. He hears a whistle and turns toward the door, where Tommy leans against the frame. He gives Merton a small wave.

Tommy: Lookin' for me?

Merton lunges at him. Tommy races away into the hall. Becky peeks out of another room and follows. Tommy runs down and stops at the library door.

Tommy: Hey, stupid!

Inside, Stacey spins toward him.

Tommy: Come and get me!

Stacey flies toward him. Tommy runs in to the entrance hall and passes Lori, who snarls and leaps toward him. He races out the door, taking off toward the woods, his friends close behind. He suddenly stops, turning to face them. They laugh as they come closer to him.

Merton: Fool! You can't run from us!

Stacey: Now you'll die!

Lori: We'll tear out your insides!

Becky: We'll eat the flesh!

Tommy: Guys, you should be happy. I'm doing you a favor.

They look confused.

Tommy: I'm getting rid of the thing keeping you here.

He bends down. A candle from the séance, half melted, is set on the ground. He picks it up and lights the end of a log, holding it up. He tosses the log toward the mansion.

Scene: Kitchen

The camera zooms in on the open oven. The gas is turned on.

Scene: Mansion, Exterior

The five of them watch as the log flies toward the mansion, hitting the door. The house is immediately engulfed in flames and explodes, sending pieces of it everywhere and knocking them to the ground. It takes a few moments for the smoke to clear out and all of the pieces to fall. Tommy, now unwolfed, looks up from the ground, covered in ash. His friends sit up, also covered in ash, looking confused.

Lori: What happened?

Merton: (grins) You did it, Tommy!

Tommy: Well, y'know, I'm kind of a hero that way.

Becky: I am so going to need an aspirin when we get home.

Cut to the dirt road. The sun is just coming up. A small car is parked there and Tate stands there watching his house, his mouth agape. His eyes roll up and he passes out.

A/N: Eh? Eh? Explosions do not go wrong, no matter how short a chapter is, my friends. Hope it wasn't too long of a wait (ha!). Please leave me a detailed review!


	28. Let's Go to the Fair!

Let's Go to the Fair!

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: Ooh, I'm just terrible at naming things . . . But you'll read anyway whether the title's good or not. :P

Vamp- Tommy is a bad house sitter, indeed. ;) Thanks for the review!

Stormy- I'm not killing off the entire cast, sorry to say. Becky got stabbed with a rusty nail, does that count? I'll leave the Tate thing for you to decide. Well, Merton still dabbles with magic like he did in the show, but his obsession with using it in excess isn't there anymore because of the time reversal. I don't think you can really be "magic free," (There's too many good plot lines! But, it wouldn't make much sense.) but Tate's kinda working with that not using it thing. And the thing about magic . . . It can be fine used in small amounts, but if you use it excessively, it can cause some damage. The idea was that if you use magic, it takes a bit of energy to do a spell—that is, physical energy as well as mental focus—more energy for some spells, depending on how advanced they are. The more you use all at once, the worse shape you're in. Even if you use a healing spell, it's a temporary thing. Tate's . . . kinda weird. I suppose you could say magic could turn people insane. I mean, when he jumped through the portal, all of the power used to make it basically fried his brain (That was the idea, anyway.). I suppose if someone used lots of magic for a long amount of time, it'd do some mental damage as well.

I don't suppose it's that easy to get talked out of, though. ;) I mean, Tate's pretty much not getting over that crazy thing, and getting Merton on the crazy boat would leave you with two guys, same story. Who knows? Magic might come into play again, but I'm working on (hopefully) getting some plots in where they face something physical again (Y'know, that doesn't make zombie slaves or something that would make someone in the gang evil . . . again.). :D Thanks for reviewing!

Scene: Unknown 

Everything is pitch black. The camera shows someone's point of view as they slowly open their eyes. Tommy, Merton, and Lori are looking down at them. The camera cuts out to reveal them standing over Tate on the dirt road where we left off. Tate jumps, sitting up and backing up from them. In the distance, Becky and Stacey can be seen beside Tommy's parents' jeep, watching the house as its frame collapses. The flames have died by now, and all that remains is a charred, black mess. The sun is fully up. Tate looks from the house to the gang, who look worried and guilty.

Lori: Hey, Tate.

Merton: How goes it these days?

Tommy: We, uh, didn't know you'd be back so soon.

_Tate gets to his feet, but keeps his distance from them._

Tate: My house is blown up.

Tommy: What house?

_Tate starts to laugh in disbelief._

Tate: This is—This can't—

_He looks at them angrily._

Tate: You destroyed it!

Tommy: Well, there's a perfectly good explanation for it. Merton?

Merton: (put on the spot) Well, d'I—Y'see—Well, clearly material objects aren't that important and can be replaced.

Tate: But you blew up my house!

Merton: (points at Tommy) He did it! We had nothing to do with it; we were possessed at the time!

Lori: Merton!

Tate looks at a loss of words, then rubs his temples, sighing in frustration and turning away from them.

Tate: This is wrong . . . This is all wrong.

Lori: Look, we'll find some way to pay for the damages. Somehow . . .

Tate throws his head up to the sky helplessly.

Tate: It isn't even about the house. (sigh) It's this whole . . . being born thing. My life. My . . . bloody . . . life.

He yells out angrily and kicks the car. He wipes his face with his hands to calm himself and gives a slight chuckle.

Tate: I hate this. I just don't get a break! Twice in that asylum! Twice and when I get back, there's never a good welcome party! Someone just, just shoot me! Now! Please!

He turns toward them, waiting for a moment.

Tate: I'm . . . I've got to go.

Lori: Tate, wait.

Tate: No, Lori, just . . . Just stop.

Tommy: Look, I'm sorry about all this. I'll find someplace for you to stay, I promise.

Tate: Oh, that makes it all better then, does it? (smiles) I think I'll throw a party.

He approaches the house.

Tate: I'll have a barbeque!

His fake smile fades and he kicks a few pieces of wood into what was once a swimming pool.

Tate: Here, let's swim in the bloody pool!

He opens his mouth as if to continue, but stops himself.

Tate: I just don't care anymore. I'll . . . stay with my grandparents or something, I don't know.

He looks to the ground sadly and shakes his head, heading to the car and getting back in. After a few moments, the car pulls out and drives away, leaving a guilty Tommy, Merton, and Lori.

Scene: Dark Room

Max sits at his desk, the two cloaked figures before him again. He watches them for a long time, looking deep in thought. He looks down at the book before him.

Max: I have a problem. (looking up at the figures) I was told that when you released the spirits trapped underneath the Foreground mansion, they would possess the inhabitants and the Chosen's friends would be dead. I don't see that. (stands up) You see, his friends are very much alive, and the warlock, who I was assured was put away, has come back.

He walks around the desk, still speaking coolly.

Max: I'm not one to be worried that the humans are going to bring my downfall here, but they become quite meddlesome pests that could cause some damage.

He leans against the desk.

Max: I'm not pleased with you, but . . . I'm a reasonable person. I won't kill you if you succeed at a slightly smaller task than what I assigned to you before. Forget taking out the whole team . . . For now, focus on one. I'm particularly worried about Tate Foreground. You make sure he's out of the way, and then we'll discuss taking out the remaining people helping the Chosen. Once he's alone, he won't stand a chance against us.

Scene: Park

Tate sits on the park bench, reading a newspaper. The headline reads: "Idiot Leaves Gas On: House Explodes."

Voice: I heard about that.

He lowers the paper, finding a young red-headed woman standing before him. She wears an expression of sympathy, but it all comes off as patronizing. She sits down next to him.

Red-Head: My name is Sophia.

She holds out her hand.

Tate: (pause) I'm sorry, was that you thinking I'm caring? I always give people the wrong impression. You know, because I just look like a guy who's fun to hang out with and tell secrets to.

He gets up and starts to walk away. Sophia smiles and follows him.

Sophia: What were you reading in the paper?

Tate: And she's still talking.

Sophia: You were looking for a job.

Tate: Astounding. Did you guess that because I had it open to the classifieds page?

Sophia: I can give you a job.

Tate: Not for the money I'm looking for.

Sophia: I'm sorry . . . We only pay 100 dollars an hour.

Tate comes to a stop and turns toward her.

Tate: Please don't tell me you're going to ask me to kill somebody. Believe me, I've done the whole hit-man thing, and it really reaps very little reward in the long run.

Sophia: (laughing) No, you silly! Just come by.

She hands him a card.

Sophia: Tell them Sophia sent you. I'm sure you'll have the job faster than you can say "sugar lumps"! I hope I can see you there.

Scene: Unknown

Tate stands on a dirt road, holding the card and looking up at something. The camera pans around to reveal an extravagant fair. People are everywhere, smiling happily and partaking in various activities.

Tate: A card for a fair? (pause) Right.

He makes his way inside, taking in his surroundings.

Voice: Hello.

Tate jumps and turns around, coming face-to-face with a middle-aged man in a suit.

Man: Are you lost?

Tate: I'm looking for John Grovenstein.

He holds up the card. The man smiles.

Man: Ah! That'd be me. You must be the young man Sophia sent.

He holds out his hand. Tate doesn't take it.

John: Yes, well . . . Follow me.

He walks past Tate and the crowd seems to part for him. Tate follows him.

John: You'll be starting right away, of course.

Tate: (raises his eyebrows) That was easy.

John: Truth be told, I took the liberty of finding a file on you, Tate, so I already know of your past . . . iniquities.

Tate: What file? (pause) And I never told you my name.

John: Sophia let me know.

Tate: But how—

John: You must have mentioned it. I actually wanted to talk to you about, uh . . .

He stops outside a tent and turns around.

John: Why I wanted to hire you. (sees Tate looking at him suspiciously) Not you specifically, but a young man with strong leadership skills. You see, I run this fair, and it is quite special to me . . . But a time will come when I can no longer run it, and I would like a . . . replacement, to take over when my time is done.

Tate: Look, I'm just trying to make money. If I wanted a lifetime commitment, I'd go to the Hungry Bucket.

John's lips curl into a subtle smile.

John: I see. Well, you are hired just the same.

He starts into the tent, then stops.

John: I hope . . . (turns around) that we can change your mind soon?

Tate puts on a smile, but clearly isn't even trying to pretend it's real.

Tate: You bet.

John grins and nods, heading into the tent. Tate reluctantly follows him.

Scene: Fair, Later

The sun is nearly down. Tate sits at a random game booth, looking bored. Sophia stands next to him.

Sophia: This game should be absolutely perfect for you to run, Tate. All they have to do is give you the ticket and throw a ball at the cans stacked here (motions) and they get a prize for knocking them down. Let me demonstrate.

She picks up a bright yellow ball and hands it to a young man. He smiles and tosses it at the cans, knocking them all down. Sophia applauds.

Sophia: Bravo!

She hands the young man a stuffed animal.

Sophia: Now you try, Tate.

She hands him a ball. He hands the ball unenthusiastically to a goofy-looking little girl in line. She smiles and tosses the ball, knocking every can down as well. Tate furrows his brows, but hands her a stuffed animal. She grins and leaves. Tate watches her, but shakes his head and hands the ball to the next person in line, a brunette woman with curly hair. She also knocks down every can. Tate hands her a stuffed animal and furrows his brows again. He leans toward Sophia.

Tate: Why is that they're all knocking them all down?

Sophia: What do—?

Sophia suddenly winces in pain and grabs her head, screaming. She falls to the ground.

Tate: Sophia?

He bends down next to her. In her pain, she grabs him, pulling him toward her.

Sophia: Get out! Get out now!

Voice: Excuse me! Coming through!

A couple young men, twins, approach through the parting crowd, who watch as if something mundane is happening. The young men pick up Sophia, who continues to writhe in pain. Tate stands up.

Tate: What's wrong with her?

Young Man #1: Don't worry about it. We'll take care of it.

Tate: Just keep running the game, and it'll all be A-OK.

They grin and leave. Tate looks at the people, who have gotten back into a single file line.

Tate: (looking past them) Just grab a ball yourself. Take the prizes; I don't care.

He leaves the stand. People turn to watch him go, then turn back around and stand still, waiting.

Scene: Tent

John sits at a small wooden table, a bottle of champagne in front of him and a two glasses set out. Tate walks inside angrily.

Tate: There's something you're not telling me.

John: (grins) Ah, Tate, how wonderful to see you! Please, sit down. Have a drink with me.

Tate: Oh, stop the act. What the hell is wrong with this place?

John: Is this about dear Sophia? I can assure you, she's quite all right. She just had a bit of a stomachache.

Tate: Is that the kind of stomachache that occurs in your head?

John: My boy, it's nothing to worry about.

Tate: She told me to get out. What was that all about? You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say there was magic involved here. You've made everyone all wonky.

John: (no longer grinning) Well, I see you've caught on to what's been happening here . . . No sense in waiting any longer.

A young woman and a young man suddenly grab Tate by each arm, holding him in place.

Tate: What the hell are you—?

John: It's all so much easier if you don't fight it, Tate.

Tate: You son of a—

He is suddenly knocked over the head and the camera fades to black.

Scene: Pleasantville High

Tommy and Merton are at their lockers.

Tommy: I don't know, man. For some reason, I just feel bad about what happened to Tate's house.

Merton: That probably wouldn't have anything to do with you lying and saying it was your parents' summer home and then reducing it to a pile of ash.

Tommy: Seriously. We haven't heard from Tate since he left us at his place. What if he's really mad or something?

Merton: A) Tate's always mad, and B) I'd suggest doing something to take your mind off of blowing up his home and all.

Lori approaches them and leans against a locker.

Lori: Here's an idea: How about the fair?

Merton: D'I—the—

Tommy: We have a fair?

Lori: (shrugs) They just started this year, I guess.

Tommy: Huh. That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea.

Merton: Absolutely not!

Tommy: Why?

Merton: You know what they have at fairs?

Tommy: (eyes widen) Oh! Those creepy guys that try to hassle you out of your money?

Lori: Games where you pick out a duck and get the prize matching the number on it?

Merton: Only the most hellish creatures to ever be spawned from the great depths of the underworld! Clowns!

"Clowns" seems to echo ominously after he says it.

Tommy: (snicker) Dude, you're afraid of clowns?

Merton: (sigh) Ever since Becky's sixth birthday party. My parents decided to hire a clown, and he ended up running me over in one of his tricks.

Tommy: So?

Merton: I was hospitalized! You know how embarrassing it is to say you were taken out by a unicycle? Besides, I'd say his balloon animals were substandard at best.

Lori: So maybe it's time to overcome your fears. You know, like we did with the Phobiast, only the clown's actually real.

Merton: That's completely out of the question. And for your information, Coulrophobia is not an uncommon thing. There's plenty of media references to back up my theory on evil clowns . . . Take, for instance, Stephen King's It, or the lesser-known horror film Killer Klowns From Outer Space.

Lori: (shrugs) Fine. We'll just go without you.

Merton: It's your funeral, Lori.

Scene: Fair, Afternoon

Tommy and Lori make their way inside. They watch the happy people make their way around the place.

Lori: Yeah, looks like a real hell.

Tommy: Merton's just kinda paranoid. (eyes widen) Hey, that duck game!

He makes his way through the crowd and out of sight. Lori rolls her eyes and takes off in a different direction. She stops at the game booth with the cans. Sophia is at the booth alone, smiling and looking as if she's waiting for something. A voice sounds from some speakers.

Voice: Game time will commence in five, four, three, two, one.

Everyone stands in line. Lori furrows her brows. The same goofy young girl that was in line before is at Sophia's stand again.

Girl: (to Lori) Get in line, you goof.

Lori: (not sure what to say) Er—No thanks. Tommy?

She starts to look for him through the crowd.

Voice: Excuse me. Are you lost?

Lori turns around.

Lori: I'm looking for—

She cuts off when she sees Tate standing there. He is dressed in a black pinstriped suit, smiling politely.

Lori: It's you. Look, Tate, if you're still mad about your house, we really do have an explanation for it.

Tate: I'm sorry; have we met?

Lori: (sigh) Look, can you just stop it and hear me out? Tommy wanted to impress Stacey, so he—

Tate: I'm not sure who you are, but you seem to be under the false impression that we know each other. I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but I do have duties to attend to. I would suggest that you play a few games while you're here. I'd suggest the dart game—I never remembered the name, but you hit the balloons with the darts. It's great fun. Excuse me.

He nods his head and turns around, walking away. Lori furrows her brows and follows him.

Lori: Tate, are you okay?

Tate: By the way, how do you know my—(gains a look of realization) Ah, you must have been talking to Sophia. She's quite fond of me, you know. It's been years since we met and she still hasn't gathered up the courage to tell me—But I know.

Lori: Who's Sophia? (looking around) What's wrong with this place?

Tate: I don't know what you could possibly mean.

Lori: Okay, Tate, stop.

She grabs him by the arm and he stops. She walks in front of him.

Lori: This place has done something to you.

Tate: Miss, I really do have to go. I would suggest you play a game.

Lori: (sigh) I'm not playing a game.

Tate: I'm afraid you have to. It is game time, after all.

Lori: Okay, we're leaving now.

She grabs him by the arm and starts to pull him away when the twins from before approach, grabbing her and pulling her away.

Lori: Let go of me, you creeps!

Tate: It pains me to do this, but you do have a tendency to break rules. This'll only take a minute of your time.

He smiles and picks up a bowling pin from a nearby game, lifting at if to hit her over the head with it. She uses the twins for support and throws up her legs, kicking Tate hard in the face and knocking him to the ground. She quickly elbows one twin, pulling away from him and punching the second twin and causing him to let go. Without hesitating, she takes off out of sight into the crowd.

Scene: The Lair

A chair is set up by the small window. Merton is standing on the chair, looking out the window through binoculars. The camera shows his point of view as he watches Becky talking with a young man, obviously interested in him.

Merton: So, wise guy, think you can try winning over my sister with your boyish charm and baggy jeans? Think again! I can read lips!

Cut to outside. Becky brushes her hair behind her ears, glancing to the ground nervously as she speaks with the young man.

Becky: So you wanna . . . go out somewhere?

Young Man: Let's go to the fair. I'll win you a prize or something.

Becky: (smiles) Okay.

He puts his hand around her waist and leads her away. Cut to the lair. Merton lowers the binoculars, a look of determination on his face.

Scene: Fair, Game Booth

Tommy stands in front of a long line, holding a dart in his hand and focusing on some balloons in front of him. With break-neck speed, he throws six darts, one by one, and hits a balloon every time. He smiles proudly.

Tommy: Sweet!

The young man at the stand smiles, handing him a huge teddy bear stuffed animal.

Tommy: Uh, thank you.

Voice: Cute. Doing some collecting?

He peers around the bear to find Stacey standing nearby.

Tommy: Actually . . . It's for you.

He hands Stacey the bear awkwardly.

Stacey: (smirking) Thanks, Tommy.

Someone suddenly grabs Tommy and he jumps. Tate is on the ground on his knees, grabbing Tommy's shirt sleeve tightly.

Tate: (in pain) The blue . . . tent . . . Get to . . . the blue . . . tent.

The twins approach, grabbing Tate and pulling him away.

Twin #1: Sorry, sir. He slipped away from us.

Tommy: Wait a minute, what—?

He stops as they continue on their way. Stacey has set the teddy bear down nearby.

Stacey: Is that the guy who you were talking to after the accident at your parents' summer home?

Tommy: I think so.

Stacey: What'd he mean by the blue tent? What's in it?

Tommy: I don't know, but I'm gonna find out.

He starts to walk away, but Stacey follows.

Stacey: I'm coming with you.

Tommy: Stacey, maybe this is—

Stacey: Tommy, I think I'm old enough to take care of myself. That guy sounded really distressed; something might be wrong.

Tommy: (pause, hesitantly) Fine. But stay close to me.

Stacey rolls her eyes, but doesn't say anything.

Scene: Blue Tent, Interior

The tent is filled with various gadgets and gizmos. Tommy and Stacey cautiously enter, scanning the place with furrowed brows.

Tommy: What the . . .?

Stacey: What is all this?

Voice: Heya, Tom.

The camera zooms over across the room where Tina and Gil stand.

Tina: Long time no see.

Gil: Hi-ho.

Tina: Gil, let me do the talking.

Stacey: Tommy, who is this?

Tommy thinks for a moment and a thought bubble appears over his head.

Scene: Flashback, Park

Tina and Tommy face each other.

Tina: Tommy, you can I can rule the Syndicate together.

Tommy: Tina, I'm good. I'll always be a good werewolf.

Tina: Then you'll die.

There are many clips of Tina and Gil trying and failing at elaborate plans to kill Tommy and/or make him love/rule with Tina.

Scene: Tent, Present

The thought bubble disappears.

Tommy: Er—An old friend from school.

Stacey I think I would've remembered—

Tommy: Exchange student.

Tina: Smooth cover-up.

She reaches behind her with lightning speed, grabbing a crowbar and flinging it toward Tommy, hitting him over the head. Fade to black.

Scene: Fair

Becky and the young man from before are walking hand in hand, talking and laughing. Izzy approaches them, grinning and making a move on Becky. The young man grabs him threateningly, and then pushes him away. He and Becky continue on their way. The camera pans over to a booth nearby. Merton peeks out from behind some stuffed animals. He cautiously makes his way around to follow them when Lori runs over from off screen, grabbing him by the shoulders and causing him to yell out and jump.

Lori: Merton!

Merton: (regaining his composure) Lori, it's only you.

Lori: Merton, something weird is going on with this place.

Merton: Didn't I warn you about the clowns?

Lori: Forget the clowns; I'm serious! I saw Tate earlier and he was acting really weird—Like he didn't know me . . . and he was happy. He and these guys working here tried to attack me and I barely got away.

Merton: Not to put a damper on your plan, but what do you expect me to do?

Lori: Look, I think it's brainwashing or something. I mean, everyone here other than you, Tommy, and me are acting like robots or something.

Merton: (pause) Wait a minute, where is Tommy?

Lori: You don't think . . .?

Merton: I do. C'mon.

He and Lori take off out of sight.

Scene: Blue Tent, Interior

Tommy wakes up and furrows his brows, finding himself strapped to a table. Stacey is tied to a chair nearby, unconscious. Tina and Gil are nearby, messing around with various gadgets, their backs turned to Tommy.

Tina: (to Gil) We've got to get it done before he wakes up or anyone finds us.

Gil: Why is that?

Tina: Because we're not supposed to be here, you idiot. We just put the chip in his head and make sure he's under my control, and then the three of us leave.

Gil: What about the gir—

Tina: Forget the girl. She'll be taken care of. Now c'mon.

They turn around, a few gadgets in hand. They approach Tommy, whose eyes are now closed. As soon as they are close enough, his eyes open, now bright green. He breaks out of his restraints, kicking Gil and sending him flying back. Tina growls and swings at Tommy, but he ducks, tripping her. He quickly unties Stacey, who is regaining consciousness.

Stacey: Tommy?

Tommy: C'mon. We're getting out of here.

Stacey: Your eyes . . .

Tommy: Never mind. C'mon.

He takes her by the hand, but she doesn't get up, still disoriented. Tommy decides on picking her up, carrying her out of the tent. Tina gets up and snarl, starting to go after them when they hear footsteps near the tent.

Gil: Is that—?

Tina: It's the carnies! We'd better scram.

They duck out of sight.

Scene: Fair

Tommy rushes out of the blue tent with Stacey. Merton and Lori approach.

Lori: Tommy, you're all right!

Tommy: Guys, the people here are putting chips into people's brains to control them.

Merton: Darn it! I was sure it was brainwashing.

Tommy: You mean you guys know about this?

Lori: We were trying to find you and warn you.

Merton: Uh, heh heh, guys? We've got a slight problem.

The camera pans out to reveal all of the people working or visiting the fair surrounding them.

Scene: Blue Tent

The twins set Tate down on the table, strapping him down. John approaches.

John: You've just had a slight malfunction with the chip. Just relax, and in a few minutes, you'll be right as rain.

Tate: Look, why go to the trouble of forcing people to go to your stupid fair?

John: Tate, it's not so simple. You see, I wanted something . . . pure. Something good where everything was fair and everyone was happy. I had to travel the world over, finding lost souls such as you and giving them a purpose in the world. So when my dear friend Max told me that you needed my help . . . I just knew I had to come here.

Tate: Hate to disappoint you, but in a few minutes, you'll be unconscious and your whole plan will be foiled.

John: Now, now, no need to be harsh. Just think of this as a trip to the doctor's . . . You'll be all better by the time this is over.

Tate: Hey, John? I hate doctors.

The machine behind John suddenly blows up. John turns around to see what had happened, then turns back and sees Tate standing behind him and the twins unconscious. The other machines and gadgets start to explode.

John: You—But . . . My life's work!

Tate: Life sucks, doesn't it?

He hits him hard, knocking him unconscious.

Scene: Blue Tent, Exterior

The people close in on Tommy, Stacey, Lori, and Merton. Suddenly, they stop, toppling over all at once. The four of them stand where they were in awkward silence.

Merton: (grins) That's right! No one messes with Merton Dingle!

Suddenly, John comes flying from out of the tent, tied up, landing nearby. Tommy (still holding Stacey), Merton, and Lori jump and turn around. They look down at John and then toward the tent. Tate exits and it blows up behind him. There is an awkward silence as he approaches them.

Tate: I have decided . . . (stops in front of them) that I need a hobby.

He pauses in thought and then nods, walking away.

**Tommy v.o.: So that was the end of the fair. We all decided we'd had enough "fun" for the day, so we headed home . . . but that didn't mean all the loose ends were tied up.**

Cut to later. The gang is walking out of the fair when Merton runs into a clown. He screams and runs away, taking off out of sight. The clown looks confused and Lori shrugs, leaving. Tommy has his hand around Stacey's waist as he leads her out.

Tommy: How's your head?

Stacey: I think I'll live. (pause, glances at him) Thanks . . . You know, for carrying me out and everything.

Tommy grins at her and she returns the smile, leaning her head on his shoulder as they exit.

Scene: The Park, Night

Tate sits at the bench, watching the sky. Lori sits beside him.

Lori: I never thanked you, you know.

Tate: (not looking at her) For what?

Lori: For saving our butts today. I mean, we did kinda blow up your house.

Tate: Mm-hm. Now it's time for me to leave.

He gets up, but Lori stands up and grabs him, stopping him.

Lori: Will you stop? I mean, are you at least going to talk to me? We really are sorry about what happened. Isn't there something we could do to make it up to you?

Tate: Yeah. You could leave me alone.

He pulls away from her and walks away.

**Flashback, An Hour Before Where We Started**

Scene: Car, Interior

An anonymous driver sits in the front with Tate, who holds a few bags happily.

Tate: I'm going home . . . (looking out the window) And, y'know, the thing is . . . I finally think I'm ready. Ready to get on with life, I mean. (smiles) I have life all worked out.

They pull to a stop. Suddenly, the mansion outside bursts into flame and explodes. Tate furrows his brows, getting out of the car.

Tate: Oh no. (pause) There's a lot of strong magic here.

Cut to Tommy, Merton, Lori, Becky, and Stacey. Merton, Lori, Becky, and Stacey suddenly tense up and black smoke, shaped as if they were people, leave them. A black light flashes around the house in a ripple effect, continuing around the premises. Cut to Tate. The light hits him and knocks him over. Scenes from The Computer Wore Combat Boots and on flood back at super speeds, and he sits up, eyes wide. In shock, with his mouth agape, he stands up, watching the house. A few moments pass before he faints.

Scene: Junkyard, Present

Tate grabs a torn sheet and pulls it away, revealing the door to his old home still there. He reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out a button, pushing it, and causing the door to open. He gives a small, sideways grin.

A/N: Not too rushed? Or crammed in with junk? I hope not. :) Please leave a detailed review! Let me know what you thought!


	29. Smarts Part One

Smarts

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: Bwaha! I just noticed in the last chapter I had Tate say a line for one of the zombified people before he was turned, which is pretty funny imagining him saying "A-OK" in a non-sarcastic manner.

Vampire- Thanks for the review! Yes, Stacey is pretty dense, although when I said she was seen "in the distance" at the beginning, I meant she was pretty far away . . . I guess it isn't that far if Tate is close enough to the house to kick stuff into the pool. And in case you didn't catch it, when Tate was reading the newspaper in the park, the "Idiot Leaves Gas On" headline was about his house. At least she's being nice to Tommy, am I right? Anyway, keep the reviews coming, and thanks again! (And everyone loves Merton—and everyone is scared of clowns; they just won't admit it.)

Stormy- Thanks! The flashback was just suppose to establish that Tate knows what happened before the time reversal now. Kinda like what happened with Lisa, getting hit (in this case, with the magic leaving the house) knocked his memory back, or quite possibly cancelled out the spell making him think it was four years earlier (depends on how you look at it.). It was supposed to explain why Tate was suddenly angry again, why he mentioned being at the asylum twice, and why he said he wasn't even angry about the house and it was "all wrong." Well, I tried making it clear, but I never was a champion writer. :) I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**Tommy v.o.: I can admit when it comes to Stacey, I've made a few mistakes . . . Okay, maybe more than a few, but the point is, now things were finally coming together. It was pretty obvious that something was going to go wrong soon.**

Scene: Pleasantville High, Lockers 

_Stacey approaches Tommy at his locker, a newspaper in hand, looking angry. He turns around and she holds out the newspaper._

Stacey: Tommy, what is this?

Tommy: Uh, a newspaper?

Stacey: There's a story on the front page about the house we were staying at.

Tommy: Well, it makes sense that they'd write about it. I mean, how many houses explode around here?

Stacey: It says the house belonged to Tate Foreground.

_Tommy's eyes widen and he tries to act casual._

Tommy: Uh, really? It must be a typo.

Stacey: I can't believe you'd use your friend's house and lie to me!

Tommy: Look, I only lied because I didn't want you to go out with Chuck. I mean, I kinda wasn't supposed to be using Tate's place and I thought if you knew you wouldn't come.

Stacey: So you lied to me and blew up your friend's house?

Tommy: A little bit. I told you, the gas thing was an accident. (pause) You aren't mad, are you?

_Stacey stares at him in disbelief and rolls her eyes, sighing and walking away._

Tommy: Wait, Stace—Stacey!

_Lori approaches him and leans against Merton's locker, smirking._

Lori: She found out about Tate's place, huh?

_Tommy leans against his locker and lets his head fall back._

Tommy: I just can't win!

Lori: Maybe next time you could consider telling her the truth?

Tommy: That's assuming there even is a next time.

Lori: C'mon, Tommy, there always is. Stacey wouldn't keep giving you more chances if she didn't feel something, too. I mean, did I ever break up with you because of the stuff you pulled?

Tommy: Yeah, but you already knew about me being a werewolf.

Lori: Maybe you should consider telling her your secret and you wouldn't have this problem.

_Tommy glances down the hall. He watches Stacey, who talks with a few friends._

Tommy: I want to . . . I mean, I really do. Just . . . She'll think I'm some sort of freak.

Lori: (shrugs) Maybe not. Merton and I don't.

Tommy: You guys are different. I mean, Stacey's normal.

_Lori raises an eyebrow._

Voice: Guys!

Merton runs on screen, skidding to a stop. He loses balance and starts to skid into Tommy, but Tommy catches him. He pulls away and smiles, holding up a sheet of paper.

Merton: Feast your eyes upon the greatest thing to happen since Riley left Buffy!

Lori: (reading) Pleasantville Writer's Guild presents . . . (squinting) Ye Olde Poetry Contest? No offense, Merton, but that sounds pretty lame.

Merton: True, but I churn out a simple poem and I could win a thousand bucks! This is the funding I'll need for the Gothic Fantasy Guild!

Tommy: I thought you got your funds from Ms. Andrews.

Merton: I did up until we accidentally set her on fire. (pause) Long story; don't ask. But if I win this contest, I'll have enough money to keep the guild running!

Tommy: You seem pretty sure of yourself.

Merton: Well, not to blow my own trumpet, but I have just about the best writing skills in the state.

Tommy: You can write pretty good, huh?

Merton: Well.

Tommy: Huh?

Merton: Well. I can write pretty well.

Tommy: Whatever. Good luck with your writing thing, but, uh . . . I'm gonna go to class now.

He jabs his thumb behind him and turns around, walking away. Lori follows. Merton shrugs and grins, heading to his locker.

Scene: The Park, Night 

_Tommy looks up at the sky._

**Tommy v.o.: Another full moon . . . **

The camera cuts to the sky. Some clouds move and reveal the full moon. Cut to Tommy, who wolfs out.

**Tommy v.o.: Usually, a full moon meant one of three things: A night hanging out with Merton, a run through the woods . . . Or, like tonight, I'm just really hungry for chicken.**

Scene: The Hungry Bucket 

_Tommy creeps through some nearby bushes. The only people there are a young couple and a couple employees at the counter._

Young Woman: You forgot the napkins.

Young Man: Oh, right! Hang on.

_The young man heads to the counter. The girl turns around to face him._

Young Girl: And get me a soda!

While she's turned, Tommy runs out, grabbing the bucket of chicken at their table, and then dives out of sight. The girl turns around.

Young Woman: Hey!

Cut to the bushes. Tommy turns around, not paying attention, and runs into Stacey. Surprised, she screams. Tommy screams in surprise as well. They watch each other with wide eyes for a second before footsteps are heard. Stacey puts her hand on Tommy's head and pushes him into the bushes before the young woman shows up.

Young Woman: Are you okay?

Stacey: Fine. I just, um, thought I saw something.

Young Woman: You sure?

Stacey nods and the young woman shrugs, walking away. Tommy makes his way out of the bushes, leaves clinging to him. He looks surprised, then grins.

Tommy: Thank you.

Stacey: I figured you didn't want to be seen.

Tommy: But why'd you help me?

Stacey: You have saved my life on more than one occasion . . . (smiles) My name's Stacey.

She hesitates, then holds out her hand. Tommy, taken aback, pauses for a moment, then shakes her hand with his paw. She suddenly pulls back and holds her hand.

Stacey: Ow!

Tommy: (taking a step back) Sorry!

Stacey: No, it's just . . . Your claws are sharp.

Tommy: Sorry, I—Sorry. I'll just go.

He starts to walk away.

Stacey: Wait! Don't go.

Tommy stops and turns to face her.

Stacey: You, um, forgot your chicken.

She reaches to the ground beside the bushes and holds up the bucket of chicken.

Scene: The Park

Tommy and Stacey sit on the floor of the gazebo, sharing the chicken. They eat in silence for a while. Stacey looks at Tommy as he eats and watches him for a little bit.

Stacey: What's it like?

Tommy: (his mouth full) What?

Stacey: Being a werewolf.

Tommy: Um, (swallows) you feel . . . really furry.

Stacey laughs.

Stacey: So are you . . . are you good?

Tommy: I don't eat people if that's what you mean.

Stacey: I saw you attacking this woman a while ago. You were trying to take her necklace.

Tommy: Oh! Long story. She was using the necklace to hold this water she used to steal youth from people.

Stacey: And you . . . do that kind of stuff a lot?

Tommy: Kind of a regular thing around here.

Stacey: Sounds scary.

Tommy: Sometimes, but you get used to it.

Stacey scoots a little closer to Tommy, but keeps a little bit of distance.

Stacey: So when you're human . . . do you have friends?

Tommy: (grins) Yeah.

Stacey: A girlfriend?

Tommy pauses, staring deep into Stacey's eyes.

Tommy: There's a girl . . . she's really something.

Tommy shakes his head, out of his daze.

Tommy: So what about you? Do you have a boyfriend?

Stacey: (shakes her head) No.

Tommy looks a bit hurt.

Stacey: Well, I mean, there is a guy I've been dating for awhile now . . .

Tommy: (grins) Yeah?

Stacey: But it isn't working out.

Tommy: (grins fades) Oh.

Stacey: Sometimes I wish we'd go to the Belle Rose and just have one night where he doesn't flake out on me. (chuckles) That's a little bit of false hope, though. It isn't likely to get reservations there, much less spend a night with Tommy and not have him run away.

Tommy: But you still, uh, you still have feelings for him, right?

Stacey: Maybe . . .

She looks at him and gives a small smile.

Stacey: But there might be someone else.

They wait for a moment in silence, smiling at each other. Stacey suddenly gasps and looks at her watch, standing up. Tommy follows.

Stacey: It's late. I'd better get home before my parents start wondering where I am. Jake, will I ever see you—

She turns around and finds him gone. She looks around and gives a small grin, walking away.

Scene: Pleasantville High, Cafeteria

Merton and Lori are sitting at a table. They each have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, but both sandwiches have been taken apart and the jelly has been scraped off. They appear to have molded their peanut butter into little people-shaped globs. Merton's appears to be carefully sculpted, complete with a nose, eyes, and mouth. Lori's vaguely resembles a person with no face at all. They have stuck pretzel sticks into the globs for arms and legs.

Lori: (raises eyebrows) What's yours supposed to be?

Merton: It's me. See?

He points to the head, where he has broken up a pretzel stick and made tiny little spikes.

Merton: I made the hair and everything. (glances at hers, grins) You made the Planter's Peanut guy?

Lori: (furrows her brows) No. It's me. I'm kickboxing?

She points to the pretzels for legs. One is sticking in the air as if she's doing a high kick. Merton furrows his brows, then looks like he has an idea. He grabs pretzel from his plate and breaks it in half, sticking the two pieces in the chest of Lori's like breasts. He grins.

Merton: There.

Lori glares at him and smacks him over the head. Tommy sits down beside them, grinning from ear to ear.

Tommy: She likes me!

Merton: Who?

Tommy: Stacey! I talked to her last night!

Lori: But last night was a full moon.

Tommy: Exactly!

Merton: Wait a minute; you talked to her as a werewolf?

Tommy: Yeah! She thinks my name is Jake; she doesn't know it's me. But she doesn't think I'm a freak! (pause) I think she really likes me. (grins widens) That's why I'm gonna tell her who I am.

He takes a bite out of his sandwich as Merton's and Lori's eyes widen. Merton chokes on a pretzel.

Merton Lori: What?

Tommy: I'm gonna finally tell her. It's like what you said Lori, I should tell her and she'll understand.

Lori: Yeah, but . . . now?

Tommy: I'm gonna get reservations at the Belle Rose and spend a romantic evening with her . . . and then I'm gonna tell her that I'm the werewolf.

Merton: (chuckles) Good luck with that. Reservations at the Belle Rose cost big cash. You'd be lucky if you got within five feet of the place.

Tommy: No problem. I'll just ask my folks to lend the cash to me.

Scene: Dawkins Household, Kitchen

Sally is washing dishes. Bob is at the table across from Tommy.

Bob: No.

Tommy: What? Why?

Sally: Tommy, you know we love you, but you're not a child anymore. You need to learn some responsibility.

Bob: Yes, and earn things for yourself. You think things are going to be handed to you all your life?

Tommy: No, but—

Bob: I'm sorry, son. You'll just have to find some way to earn the money.

Sally: How about a part-time job? I hear The Hungry Bucket is hiring.

**Tommy v.o.: This wasn't working. I couldn't wait that long to tell Stacey! I needed the money fast . . . **

Tommy rests his head on his hand, downtrodden. He suddenly looks stricken with an idea.

Tommy: You know what? You're right. I'm gonna go up to my room now.

He smiles and leaves, heading upstairs.

Scene: The Factory, Stage

A large crowd is seated. A host in a suit and tie stands at the microphone with a card in his hand.

Host: Hello, one and all, and welcome to the first annual Pleasantville Writer's Guild Poetry Contest!

The audience applauds.

Host: Our entries tonight have been submitted by the following . . . (looks at the card) In no particular order: Megan Radcliff.

A girl stands up and smiles. The audience applauds and she takes a seat.

Host: . . . Merton Dingle.

Merton, adorning his frock, stands up, grinning widely. He receives a few claps of applause. Lori, who is seated in the chair next to him, gives him a supportive grin and claps. He sits down.

Host: . . . Tommy Dawkins.

Merton and Lori furrow their brows, turning around. Tommy stands up out of the crowd, grinning. He receives a wild applause and cheers from the audience. A few people pat him on the back. Merton and Lori watch him, looking confused.

**TBC**

A/N: Well, nothing of the supernatural kind going on here, but I think it's a good chapter nonetheless. And done quickly, too! Please leave a detailed review! Thanks. :)


	30. Smarts Part Two

Smarts (Part Two)

By: Obscurus Lupa

Stormy- Well, it didn't focus on anything supernatural aside from Tommy being a werewolf, but I thought I'd try and focus on the relationships this time around. Don't worry—Supernatural stuff happens in this chapter, so hopefully you'll be more satisfied. ;) Personally, I liked trying something different with The Series, but don't worry—I'm not talented enough to write chapters without supernatural elements more than once or twice. You should know that it doesn't have an ending because it's TBC . . . as opposed to THE END. :P I do appreciate the feedback, though! Thanks. :)

Vamp- If I weren't supposed to be neutral here, I'd vote for Merton, too—But you'll just have to read more and find out! Thanks. :)

CharlieLOVER- Yay! I'm glad I've got another reader. I'm also glad you enjoyed The Series—I will keep writing, and thanks for the ego boost!

Scene: The Factory, Where We Left Off 

_Merton and Lori still look confused. Tommy is on stage, reading his poem._

Tommy: . . . I thought that it was really cool, to take a dip in the pool . . . my swimsuit was made of wool, and something-something drool. Then I scored the touchdown.

_The crowd cheers wildly. Cut to Merton and Lori._

Lori: What's Tommy doing?

Merton: I . . . I'm toast!

Lori: Don't worry, Merton. He doesn't have a chance.

_Cut to later._

Host: The votes have been counted, and the winner is . . . Tommy Dawkins!

The crowd cheers and gives a standing ovation. Tommy stands up, heading to the stage as he's applauded. As he's on stage, he takes a look at the audience and sees Merton, who looks hurt. Neither he nor Lori is applauding. After a few moments, Merton turns and makes his way through the crowd, walking away.

**Tommy v.o.: I know what you're thinking, but I really needed the money. I was sure Merton would understand . . . **

_Scene: Pleasantville High, Hallway_

_Merton has his Gothic Fantasy Guild stand folded up. He has a few boxes filled with various occult items and his frock set on the floor. He picks up part of the stand and starts to head down the hall, but trips over a box and lands face first on the ground. Tommy approaches him and stoops down._

Tommy: Here, buddy, let me help.

_He grabs Merton's arm and helps him to his feet. Merton pulls away from him._

Merton: Don't bother, Tommy.

Tommy: (raising his hands defensively) Hey, I was just tryin' to help.

_Merton shakes his head and turns back, picking up the items that fell out of the box he tripped over._

Tommy: So what're you doing? Some sort of club thing?

_Merton gives a half-hearted grin and stands up, turning around to face Tommy with the box in hand._

Merton: Yeah, Tommy. The club. Y'know, the club I _used_ to have until I was stabbed in the back. Excuse me.

_He pushes past Tommy and starts to head down the hall._

Tommy: (furrows his brows) You mad or somethin'?

_Merton turns around and throws down the box._

Merton: Yeah, Tommy! I am mad! What, did you think I'd be happy that you entered that contest? You knew I needed the funding! I can't keep the Guild running now!

Tommy: Look, man, I'm sorry, but I guess my poem was just better. You don't have to be such a sore loser.

Merton: You know, at the risk of sounding a bit high and mighty, we live in a cultural wasteland! Clearly, the winner wasn't decided because of the writing quality.

_He shakes his head._

Merton: I'll pick up these things later.

_He turns and walks away. Tommy watches him in confusion. Lori approaches him._

Tommy: What's his problem?

Lori: I don't think Merton's the one with the problem here.

Tommy: (sigh) Not you too! Look, I won fair and square.

Lori: Tommy, you didn't win because they thought your poem was good; you won because you're popular.

Tommy: You don't know that. Besides, I can't take Stacey out without the money.

Lori: Yeah, well she'd better enjoy it.

Tommy: What's the big deal? Merton even said so himself: the contest was a jip. It was easy to win.

Lori: That's not the point. You knew he needed the funding for the Guild and you took that away from him for what? Reservations?

_Tommy sighs and leans against the lockers._

Tommy: I know. It was stupid. I just . . . This is really important to me. I mean, telling Stacey my secret . . . I've wanted to do this forever, and now that I've finally got the courage to tell her, I want it to be perfect.

Lori: Tommy, I'm not saying that what you want isn't important. I'm saying that if Stacey truly understands . . . you won't need to take her to a fancy restaurant. And now Merton's really hurt.

_She turns and walks away. Tommy stays in place, deep in thought._

**Tommy v.o.: Normally, at a time like this, I'd go to my best friends for advice . . . but that wasn't gonna happen. So I went to the next best person.**

_Scene: Dawkins' Household, Living Room_

_Tommy sits next to Dean._

Dean: Well, _Drop Dead Fred_ teaches us that friendship is top priority, while _The Evil Dead_ says, "She's your girlfriend; you take care of her."

**Tommy v.o.: Unfortunately, that didn't help much. So I had another plan.**

_Scene: The Park_

_Tommy (wolfed out) is leaned against the gazebo. Stacey stands nearby, drinking a soda._

Stacey: (chuckles) You know, I never thought in a million years I'd be sitting here drinking a soda with the Pleasantville werewolf.

Tommy: Well, life throws you a few surprises sometimes.

_Stacey laughs again and takes a sip of her drink._

Tommy: So, Stacey . . . I have a question.

Stacey: Yeah?

Tommy: Say . . . say that when I told you there was a girl I liked . . . she might've been someone you know.

_Stacey stops drinking and looks at Tommy._

Tommy: And say I wanted to . . . tell her how I felt about her, I mean, knowing what I was . . . but I didn't know if she'd feel the same way.

_He edges a bit closer to Stacey and they look deep into each other's eyes._

Tommy: What would I do?

**Tommy v.o.: This was it! Stacey and I would kiss, I would take her to the Belle Rose the next day, and tell her that I was the werewolf!**

Stacey: Tell your friend . . .

_She trails off as they lean closer. She suddenly takes a jump back and pulls away._

Stacey: I . . . I'm sorry, Jake. I just can't . . .

_She looks at him apologetically._

Stacey: I'm sorry.

_She puts a hand on his shoulder, then walks away._

**Tommy v.o.: And then it all came crashing down. Just like that, it was all over.**

_Tommy sadly watches her turn a corner out of sight. He wolfs down and turns away. He makes his way off of the gazebo and takes a few steps away from it when he is suddenly hit over the head, falling to the ground. Two figures in dark robes pick him up and drag him off screen._

_Scene: Unknown Room_

_Two sides of the room are lined with cages. Many people, most of them with glasses or button-up white shirts, are in the cages, looking scared. Tommy is unconscious in one of the cages. He furrows his brows and shakes his head, sitting up and looking around._

Voice: Are you okay?

_He turns to see that the voice belongs to a young man in glasses. The young man pushes the glasses up further on his face. He holds out his hand and helps Tommy to his feet._

Tommy: (as he's getting up) Yeah, I guess . . . Where are we?

Young Man: That's what we've been trying to figure out.

Tommy: Is it just me, or . . .

_He looks at all the people in the cages, including the people in his own._

Tommy: Is everyone, kinda . . . nerds?

Young Man: What do you mean?

Tommy: (pause) Never mind. How'd I get here?

Young Man: (shrugs) Some people dragged you in.

Tommy: Is that what happened to you guys?

Young Man: Well, I was told that I'd won some sort of contest. (laughs annoyingly, pushes his glasses up again) Some contest that was.

_Some screaming is suddenly heard in the next room. The people in the room watch the door with bated breath. The door opens and a woman with graying brown hair walks in. She wears her hair in a bun, glasses, and a brown skirt and shirt with shoulder pads. Her sleeves are rolled up and blood covers her hands. The robed figures follow her. She makes her way through the room, examining the cages carefully. She stops at the other end of the room and turns around, eyeing them all._

Woman: My name is Wanda. You should become accustomed to me being here because you'll be seeing a lot of me during your stay. There are a few things you should be informed of: First and foremost, I am not your friend. What you just heard was a boy by the name of Sam. You will be not be hearing anything else from him as he is dead. You might be asking what happened to him . . . The same thing will happen to you. You might also ask why. You were selected because you are of the above average selection of Pleasantvillian's . . . you exceed in intelligence and that is very important to me. I suggest you make good use of your time . . . You will not have much left.

_She points to a young woman in one of the cages and the figures open the cage, dragging the girl out. They lock the door back. Wanda, her hands clasped behind her back, begins to walk back across the room, the figures dragging the struggling girl behind her._

Girl: No! Please, no!

_Tommy growls and grabs the bars of the cage._

Tommy: What are you gonna do with her?

_Wanda stops and glances at him. She slowly makes her way toward the cage and stops about a foot away from him._

Wanda: Intelligence, my dear boy, is a lasting flavor with only the best aftertaste that makes you crave more . . . My people consider it a delicacy, really.

_She leans forward._

Wanda: I do wish you were smart enough to understand what I'm telling you, as you might taste quite awful since you don't, but . . . I eat brains. I do look forward to meeting you in my office. Until then . . . adieu.

_She turns and walks away._

_Scene: Pleasantville High, Lockers_

_Merton closes his locker and turns around, jumping. A man and a woman in glasses and suits stand in front of him._

Man: Merton Dingle?

Merton: Yeah?

Woman: We have reviewed your grades and you have been selected to be part of the Pleasantville Honor's Society. Please, come with us.

Merton: (grins) Really? Okay.

_They lead him off screen._

_Scene: Room_

_Many smart-looking students are waiting in various chairs. Merton in lead inside and seated._

Man: We will be in shortly.

_The man and the woman exit the room. Merton sits there in awkward silence, then begins to drum on his knees. He turns to the nerd next to him, a girl reading a large book._

Merton: So, what d'you think the Honor's Society is like? Do we get to make fun of stupid people?

Nerd Girl: (not looking up, snobbishly) Honor's Society is child's play. This is try-outs for MENTA . . . I doubt you'll make it.

_Merton furrows his brows in confusion and hurt, but turns away from her. He looks toward the door the man and the woman exited out, then looks to a door near his chair labeled "Personnel Only." He looks around at the people in the room, who all read or chat quietly amongst themselves. Merton gives a small grin and gets up, whistling as he opens the door and heads inside._

_Scene: Cage Room_

_Tommy is sitting down again, his head downcast. Suddenly, the door is heard opening and he lifts his head up. Merton heads inside. Tommy's eyes widen and he sits up straight. Merton sees the cages and the people and freezes, obviously very confused._

Tommy: (as he's getting to his feet) Merton!

_Merton spots Tommy and makes his way over._

Tommy: Merton, what're you doin' here?

Merton: I should be asking you the same thing.

Tommy: I was with Stacey in the park and she left when these guys knocked me out and brought me here.

Merton: (folds his arms) And, uh, did _Stacey _rescue you?

Tommy: (sigh) Can we just drop it? This chick's gonna freakin' eat our brains!

Merton: (excited) Really? (suddenly looks disgusted) Ew!

Tommy: Look, this Wanda person said something about picking out the above average people in Pleasantville and eating their brains.

Merton: (pause) I get the Pocket Protector Squad (gestures to the nerds in the room), but, uh . . . why you?

_Tommy rolls his eyes, but then looks like he has an idea._

Tommy: Wait a second . . . the poetry contest!

Merton: Of course! They must've figured whoever won the contest would be pretty smart. (sees Tommy's look) No offense. (grins) Now I'm actually kinda grateful I didn't win. I mean, sure my best friend got kidnapped so his brain could be eaten, but I think it's nice to find the glass half full.

Tommy: See? Technically I saved your life.

Merton: (grins) Yeah. (grin fades) But wait. I still got brought here, so technically it was only a delay.

Tommy: Whatever, fine. Can we do that escape thing now? We kinda need to hurry.

Merton: (folds arms again) I don't know. Maybe I should just let your brain get eaten.

Tommy: Merton, this isn't the time.

The door suddenly starts to open and Merton's eyes widen. He quickly dives behind the door. The nerds from the waiting room file in and look around in confusion. The man and the woman enter, each pointing a gun at the students.

Man: Into the cage.

The woman unlocks an empty cage near them and the scared students file in. The door is locked. Wanda enters the room, glancing at each person. Her eye catches Tommy.

Wanda: That one.

She points to him and leaves again. The man and woman nod, approaching Tommy's cage. They unlock it and the man drags him out while the woman locks the cage again. He struggles with him and the man punches him in the stomach, causing him to double over. He growls and his eyes flash yellow, but he manages to not wolf out. They drag him toward the door. He sees Merton hiding behind it and mouths "Help me" to him before they drag him out. The woman pushes the door open wider to get through and it hits Merton in the face, causing him to yell out. The woman stops and glances at the door, starting to move around it when Tommy, thinking quickly, yells out.

Tommy: Hey, four-eyes!

_Most of the nerds look up simultaneously. The woman's eyes narrow._

Tommy: Yeah, you! Anyone ever tell you that you look ugly on a good day?

The woman exits the room with the cages and slams the door shut, then glares at Tommy.

Woman: You are very lucky that Wanda will be the one killing you and not me.

Scene: Office 

_Wanda sits at a polished wooden desk. A black leather chair sits opposite her on the other side of the desk like a chair would be for clients in an office. However, two metal clamps sit on the armrests. Tommy is dragged into the room._

Tommy: You won't get away with this.

Wanda: (speaking) Yawn.

Tommy is thrown into the chair and the clamps clasp around his wrists. His wrists immediately begin to smoke and he yells out, wolfing out. Wanda eyes widen and she stands up.

Wanda: A werewolf. Who brought a werewolf here?

Woman: It was William's idea, ma'am. He won a poetry contest.

William: We weren't aware that he was a werewolf.

Wanda: Nor would I have been if the clamps weren't silver.

_Tommy clenches his teeth in pain as his wrists continue to smoke._

Wanda: Kill him. He's no use to us . . . I don't eat dog.

William and the woman take a step toward Tommy when there's a pounding on the door. The door suddenly bursts open and hundreds of angry nerds file in like a stampede. Wanda's, William's, and the woman's eyes widen as screaming nerds bombard them. Tommy is knocked over in the chair, and the nerds seem unaware that a werewolf is in the room. Tommy glances toward the doorway where Merton leans casually, smiling proudly and spinning a ring of keys on his finger.

Merton: Oh, I'm good.

Scene: Outside Building

The police are trying to get order. Many nerds are outside the building, all speaking at once. Tommy (unwolfed) and Merton are a distance away from the crowd. Tommy holds a wet rag to one of his wrists, both of which are raw and red. He winces and pulls the rag away, then touches his wrist more gently. Merton leans against a nearby tree, his arms folded. He glances at Tommy. There are a few tense moments and Tommy sighs, approaching him.

Tommy: Look, there's no excuse for what I did. I was being selfish.

Merton: Meh, it was a dumb poetry contest anyway. I . . . I can get the Guild back if another teacher funds me.

Tommy: That doesn't matter. I shouldn't have done that to you. I mean, you're always there for me. (pause) Mostly, anyway.

Merton gives a grin and a small chuckle.

Tommy: You saved my life back there.

He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a wad of cash and holds it out to Merton. Merton looks at it with slightly furrowed brows and unfolds his arms.

Tommy: Here's the prize money.

Merton: No, Tommy. I can't take that.

Tommy: I don't need it, Merton. You should use for the Guild.

Merton: What about Stacey?

Tommy puts the cash in Merton's hand and gives a small smile.

Tommy: I know how she feels.

He turns and walks away, gently dabbing his wrists with the rag again.

A/N: Well, certainly not action-packed (and the villain might now have worked), but I'm proud I pulled off something different. Please leave a detailed review! Thanks!


	31. Coupling

Coupling

By: Obscurus Lupa

Vamp- Well, not so happy ending for Tommy, I guess, but yeah. :D And Merton's poem probably would've dragged on so long that people would get bored with it—Plus I can't write worth beans and his poem would be, y'know, good. At least, comically good (I'm sure "hamlet" would be in there somewhere). Glad you liked Dean's cameo—I know, one line, stunning! Thanks for the review. :)

Stormy- Thanks! And good luck with school. ;)

Charlie- Unfortunately, nowadays, this was one of the short intervals between posting chapters. I'm sorry it takes so long, but when I write depends on a) having the time between school days and b) being inspired to write something worth reading. I've had times where I've forced myself to write and a lot of the time I've got to write it all over again because it turned out really rushed and uninteresting. I'm so glad that you like the stories so much. :) Season Four is definitely happening, and I already have a big bad in mind—Hopefully you'll enjoy it. As for now, I've still got twenty chapters of this season left and one Max to dispose of. Let's see how long it'll drag on, then. :) Maybe he'll become more interesting or something. As for more Merton angst, I'm sure it'll pop-up again. I'm trying to stay away from delving deep into angst again for anyone or it gets very tiring, but knowing how I write, angst is sure to come up. I'm flattered that you like how I write it, though. :)Thanks for the review(s)!

Oh wow, and more reviews kept coming from you as I was writing. :D Well, I already explained this in great detail for some other reviewers if you'd read the author's notes at the beginning of the chapters (I don't know which one it was, though), plus it's been talked about throughout the chapters since . . . but here's the overview: Tommy was mad, tortured Tate to make him make things like they were before Stacey died—so he reversed time back four years, back to the exact moment The Series started, if you'll notice. So yeah.

Scene: Tate's Pad 

_Tate's place is once again filled with various gadgets and gizmos. Tate, adorning a lab coat and goggles, is building some sort of gadget. The door opens and Lori steps inside. She looks surprised and approaches him. He doesn't seem to be aware that she's entered the room._

Lori: Wow.

_He jumps and spins around to face her. He sighs when he realizes who it is._

Tate: Don't you knock?

Lori: Sorry. What're you doing?

_Tate turns back to his gadget, toying with it again._

Tate: I'm building a machine that simulates eating.

Lori: Excuse me?

Tate: It makes you think you're eating food, but you're not really. I think it'll give us a few less fat morons to look at.

Lori: Wow, that's actually . . . kinda genius.

Tate: I know.

Lori: But why? I mean, why'd you start building stuff again?

Tate: I told you I needed a hobby. (turns to face her again) Now why are you here?

Lori: (shrugs) I just came to hang out.

_Tate sighs and rubs his temples, leaning against his work table._

Tate: Lori, I need to know where we stand.

Lori: What?

Tate: Where we stand. I mean, as far as a relationship. Are we friends? Are we more than friends? What?

Lori: (caught off guard) Er—Well, I don't know. I mean, you went to the asylum and all that . . .

Tate: But are we in a relationship now? Romantically, I mean.

Lori: (pause) I don't think so. No. Well, I mean, I thought about it, sure, but I don't really see you and me together in a serious relationship.

Tate: Oh. (pause) Well, bloody good then. I'm glad I wasn't sending mixed signals.

_He turns back to his work._

Lori: (pause) Are you okay? I mean, you hate everyone; this shouldn't be a big deal, right?

Tate: I'm fine, I—Whoa!

Lori: What? What is it?

_The camera cuts to Tate's point of view. Izzy is in front of him, cut up and bloody._

Izzy: Help me!

Tate furrows his brows with a look of recognition.

Lori: Tate?

Tate: Ah! Oh, Lori. It's you.

Lori: Who else would it be?

Tate: I thought I saw something . . . Never mind. And get the bloody hell out of my house.

He pushes her toward the door and opens it, shoving her outside and slamming the door shut. He locks it and leans against it.

_Scene: Pleasantville High, Lockers_

_Tommy is leaning against his locker, reading a book. Every once and awhile he glances across the hall to where Stacey is chatting happily with some friends. She glances over at him and he pretends to be reading again. She gives a small smile and makes her way over to him._

Stacey: If you're going to be watching me, you can at least try to be a little less conspicuous.

Tommy: Who says I was watching you? I just happen to be reading a very good book.

_Stacey gives a knowing smirk and looks down at the book, flipping it right side up._

Tommy: Well, maybe I had my eyes on something better.

_Tommy smiles at her. Stacey's half-hearted smile slowly fades away._

Stacey: Tommy, look, I know what you're trying to do . . . but can you just stop?

_She turns and walks away. Tommy sighs and puts the book back into his locker. Merton approaches him on his way to his locker._

Merton: Hey, Tommy. Chatting it up with Stacey?

Tommy glares at him and shuts his locker, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and walking away.

Merton: Okay.

He shakes his head and turns toward his locker.

Voice: Merton!

Merton turns around to see who it is, nearly running into Izzy.

Izzy: Whoa there, Merton! (Merton starts to say something, he interrupts) So listen, I know we've got Bio together and I figured that makes us close friends.

Merton: (pause) I guess I see—No, I don't see how that works.

Izzy: (ignoring him) So I was thinking you could maybe tell Becky what a good guy I am . . . Y'know, put in a good word.

Merton: Sorry to break it to you, but she isn't interested. My little sis' . . . (tearing up) My little sis' has a boyfriend. (regaining his composure) While I disapprove of this young lad, my parents insist that I have no authority over Becky's relationships.

Izzy: Pfft! No way. Her boyfriend dumped her.

Merton: What?

Scene: Girls Bathroom

Becky sits in a locked stall, crying. She hears a knock on her door and looks up.

Voice: Becky?

The camera cuts out to reveal Merton outside the door.

Merton: Becky, is that you?

Becky: (wiping away her tears) Freaker, what are you doing here? This is a girls' bathroom!

Merton: I wanted to make sure you were okay. What's this I heard about your boyfriend breaking up with you?

Becky: (looking down at her hands) I broke up with him. (sniffling) I'm such an idiot. I can't believe . . . I caught Brad making out with some cheap slut.

Merton: Becky, I'm so sorry.

Becky: What do you care? You never let me have a life! You were probably hoping this would happen!

Merton: Becky . . .

Becky: (quietly) Just get out.

Merton pauses for a moment, then leaves.

Scene: Cafeteria 

_Stacey is in the lunch line. Lori gets in line next to her. She realizes who's next to her, but neither one of them say anything for a long time. They stand in awkward silence._

Lori: Hey.

Stacey: Hi.

_Stacey smiles at her, then continues to get her lunch._

Lori: So . . . I know we haven't really talked much . . . or at all, but I figured, y'know, now was the time to start, I guess.

Stacey: And why is that?

Lori: (shrugs) Well, y'know, now that you know Tommy's secret.

Stacey: (furrows her brows) What secret?

Lori: (pause) You don't know?

Stacey: Did Tommy put you up to this? (rolls her eyes) For once, I just wish he'd try and act his age, because this is getting really old.

Lori: No, I mean—He didn't send me.

Stacey: Well you can tell him I'm dating Chuck, so he needs to cut it out.

Lori: (defensive, slightly angry) Look, Tommy has his reasons for doing what he does. I mean, under the surface, there's really a lot more to him than you think.

Stacey: (sigh) Look . . . Lori, I know you're Tommy's friend, and it's really nice of you to stand up for him . . . I loved Tommy. I really did, and I wanted a relationship with him . . . but he just wasn't ready. I'm tired of waiting for him. If I stay with him, I'm going to spend the rest of my life sitting at a stool at The Factory to see if maybe he'll show up. He's better off with . . . I don't know. Someone who he trusts. Obviously, I wasn't that person.

Stacey turns and leaves, meeting up with Chuck, who smiles and puts his hand around her waist. Lori turns to see Tommy sitting alone, watching the two of them leave. Lori sits down across from him.

Tommy: They look happy.

Lori: (cautiously) You didn't tell her?

Tommy: (looks at his food, thinking) I couldn't. I met her at the park as a werewolf. I told her I had feelings for her. (grins) We were just about to kiss . . . (grins fades) She couldn't do it.

Lori: Oh, Tommy . . .

Tommy: She's right. I shouldn't be dating her . . . I should be with other freaks. I mean, she deserves to be with someone normal like Chuck.

Lori: Chuck's a big jerk—no one deserves him. And that's not true—you aren't a freak. Just think about all the people you wouldn't have been able to help if you didn't have your wolf powers.

Tommy: Let's face it: I'm doomed. I'm gonna be alone forever . . . and I'm never getting over Stacey.

Tommy rests his head on the table. Lori starts to open her mouth to say something, but Tommy suddenly grins, sitting upright.

Tommy: Wow.

Lori furrows her brows and turns around. Tina stands awkwardly in the doorway of the cafeteria, holding a few books—however, her hair is dark brown, her skin is tan, her eyes are brown, and she wears a yellow t-shirt and jeans. Tommy stands up and approaches her.

Tommy: (smiling) Hi.

Tina: (a bit shyly) Hi.

Tommy: I'm Tommy. Tommy Dawkins.

_He holds out his hand and she shakes it._

Tina: I'm Tina.

Tommy: Cool. Are you new here?

Tina: Yeah.

Tommy: Well c'mon. You can sit with me.

Tina: (smiles) Thanks.

Scene: Girl's Bathroom 

_Izzy approaches the stall Becky is in._

Izzy: Becky?

Becky: (sniffling) What?

Izzy: You busy?

_Becky stares at the door in Izzy's direction in disbelief._

Becky: What do you think?

Izzy: Oh. (pause) So I was wondering if you were free tonight.

Becky: (pause) What?

Izzy: Y'know, I was thinking we could get together on a, um, date.

_Becky opens the door and looks at Izzy angrily through her tears._

Becky: I just broke up with my loser, cheating boyfriend and you're making moves on me?

Izzy: Yeah. So?

_Becky starts to sob again and slams the door shut, crying._

Izzy: I'll take that as a no then?

_Her sobs grow louder._

_Scene: The Factory_

_Tommy and Tina are chatting at a table._

Tommy: So where'd you move here from?

Tina: Uh . . . around.

Tommy: (smiling, not really paying attention) That's cool. So do you like our school so far?

Tina: Listen, I don't really like talking about . . . uh, anything.

Tommy: Oh. (pause) Wanna dance?

Tina: (grins) Sure.

Tommy takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor. Cut to the bar. Merton sits down next to Lori.

Lori: Merton, I think something's up.

Merton: Hm?

Lori: The girl Tommy's with. She just transferred to our school. I think she's using a love spell or something . . . I mean, one minute Tommy was talking about how he'll never get over Stacey, and the next he was drooling over the new girl.

Merton: The simple truth is: Men are pigs. They use and abuse women, and they won't stop until they've destroyed everything in their miserable path.

Lori: (furrows her brows, looks at him) What?

Merton: In case you didn't understand by the tone of my voice, I'm mad. Becky's first boyfriend cheated on her.

_Lori throws her hands up in the air and sighs, leaning back against the bar._

Lori: Everyone is getting so caught up in romantic drama. And people wonder why I don't go steady.

Merton: If it helps, I don't either. (pause) Not by choice, but . . .

Lori: Look, it's not that I don't care about Becky's feelings, but I really think something's wrong with this picture.

_Lori motions toward Tommy and Tina dancing. She furrows her brows and squints._

Lori: She looks so familiar.

Merton: (furrows his brows) Yeah. Where do we know her from?

_Cut to Tina and Tommy._

Tommy: So I don't know what you're doing tomorrow night, but I was thinking maybe . . . I dunno, maybe you could . . . Do you want to go to the dance with me?

Tina: (caught off guard) Er—Like where you dance and everything?

Tommy: Uh, that's kinda why they call it a dance.

Tina: I don't really know how.

Tommy: Aren't you dancing right now?

Tina: (pause) Oh right. (shrugs) I guess I could go.

_Tommy smiles at her._

_Scene: Dark Room_

_Max is watching a big screen television, showing the POV of Tina (as if a camera is pinned to her shirt) as she dances with Tommy. Max grins._

Max: Nice work.

Scene: Street 

Becky, her arms folded and her eyes red (but dry), is walking home. Izzy approaches her, smiling widely.

Izzy: So, uh, about that date—

Becky: Buzz off, loser.

Izzy: (backing off) Ooh, you're a little icy tonight.

_Becky continues walking. Izzy inches closer to her._

Izzy: Look, I know you've kinda just gone through a break-up, but I think we can really work together if you just give me a chance.

_He snakes his arm around her. She slaps his hand away and stops, turning to face him._

Becky: Stop stalking me, you little weasel! Let's not rub this whole social leprosy thing in my face by getting the thought into my head of actually going on a date with you.

Izzy: (his smile gone) Well, hey, I was just—

Becky: You don't care about my feelings at all, do you? How do you think being seen in public with you would make me feel? Did you ever think about that?

_She turns and starts walking away. Izzy now looks hurt and slightly angry, losing his suave cover._

Izzy: Becky, wait!

_Becky stops, but doesn't turn toward him. He walks toward her._

Izzy: Look, I don't know what I did to make you mad, but all I'm doing is trying to get a date with you. Just because I'm not popular doesn't mean I'm not a good guy.

Becky: You're a big creep.

Izzy: Yeah? Well, okay, maybe the pick-up lines are a little lame, but I just . . . look, I'm trying here.

Becky: There are plenty of other girls for you to hit on that _haven't _just broken up with their boyfriend.

Izzy: Is that what you think I'm doing? Becky, I'm not trying to just pick up any girl. I'm trying to pick up you.

Becky: Like I haven't heard _that_ before from the same freak that decided to pick up someone else on the side.

Izzy: (pause) I remember when I was six, I was on the playground by myself when I saw you on the swing set with your brother pushing you. I remember thinking you were the most beautiful girl in the world . . . and I still do.

_Becky hesitantly turns toward him._

Izzy: I know I use bad pick-up lines and I'm not really the typical dream guy . . . but maybe not all the people you think are freaks and losers are such bad guys. (pause) Maybe I don't really have any social skills . . . but I'm trying.

_There's a short pause. Becky looks to the ground, then back up at Izzy._

Izzy: So can I at least have a chance?

_Becky pauses, then gives a small nod, giving a soft smile._

_Scene: Street, Later_

_Becky is laughing hard. She and Izzy are walking next to each other, each with a milkshake in hand. Becky tries not to spit out milkshake as she laughs._

Izzy: I'm serious, the guy was like this huge (spread out his arms) and I couldn't even get past him to the doorway. Luckily, Ms. Andrews showed up before he could do anything.

Becky regains her composure. Izzy glances at her as they walk and smiles. He takes his spoon from his milkshake.

Izzy: You've got something on your face.

Becky: Wh—

He thrusts his arm out and dips ice cream on her nose. She crinkles her nose and coils back, yelling out.

Becky: Ew! Gross! It's probably got your germs!

Izzy: (laughs) Here, let me get it.

He takes the bottom of his over shirt and uses it to wipe away the ice cream. Becky giggles a bit as he wipes it off. They pause for a moment and look at each other, leaning in when Becky suddenly jumps, looking at her watch.

Becky: What time is it? Oh no, my parents are gonna kill me if I don't get home!

Izzy: Here, let me take you.

Becky: No, I can make it.

Izzy: Please. (pause) There's a lot of weirdos out at night.

_Becky grins at him._

Scene: Dark Room 

Max looks to his right. A desk is nearby. A woman in a red suit with her hair pinned up and wearing cat-eye glasses sits at it. She types on a computer.

Max: Farrah, clear my schedule for tomorrow. I think I'll be killing a girl.

Farrah: Business, sir?

Max: Well . . . this one is mostly sport.

He picks up a folder from his desk. On the front, a picture of Stacey is paper clipped on.

Max: But then again, I have a feeling the Chosen won't be too happy about it once the spell wears off.

Farrah: We have a slight problem.

Max: Yes?

Farrah: The patronus legio could have a premonition, sir. It could ruin it.

Max: That's true . . . Have the patronus legio killed tonight. Do a search on the bloodline.

Farrah types on the computer. She starts off at a normal pace, but suddenly speeds up so that her hands are a blur and smoke starts to rise. She comes to a sudden halt and scans the screen.

Farrah: The patronus legio bloodline has been traced to 2113 Elm Street, surname Dingle. Living there is Norman Dingle, aged 43, married to Betty Dingle, aged 40, and two children born to them: Merton J. Dingle, aged 18, Rebecca Dingle, aged 14. Logic says the patronus legio is the first born child. We'll send in someone to dispose of the son.

Max: Good.

Farrah nods and picks up an old-fashioned phone, using her red-nailed fingers to dial.

Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior

Izzy and Becky creep through the darkness toward the house. Becky stops Izzy.

Becky: Not the front door. I can sneak in through the basement.

She heads toward the side of the house, followed by Izzy. Becky opens the door toward the lair and stands in the doorway, facing Izzy.

Becky: Thanks for walking me home.

Izzy: (smirking, coolly) No problem, baby.

Becky: (pause) You want to come in and hang out for a while?

Izzy: (smiles) Sure.

They head in to the lair.

Izzy: Nice place you guys got here.

He notices a picture of Merton and Becky on Merton's desk. The two of them are younger. Becky has her arm around Merton's shoulder and Merton has his hand around her waist. They smile widely. Izzy picks up the photo.

Izzy: This you and your brother?

Becky: Yeah. It's kinda embarrassing; I don't know why he keeps that out . . .

Izzy: I kinda like it.

He looks up behind Becky and looks surprised.

Izzy: Whoa!

Becky turns around and screams, then covers her mouth. In the window, they can see cloven hoofs and demonic feet.

Izzy: What the heck is that?

Becky: Demons. They must be from the Order of Hades or whatever the freaker was talking about.

Izzy: That sounds bad.

There is suddenly a pounding on the door. Becky jumps and screams again. Pounding comes from the door leading upstairs as well and she and Izzy scream together.

Demon: (muffled) Patronus legio! We know you're in there!

Becky: (quietly, panicked) They know it's me!

Izzy: The patro-what?

Becky: I see visions to help the Chosen.

Izzy: The who?

Becky: Never mind! We've gotta get out of here!

Izzy looks around and spies the closet.

Izzy: We'll hide.

Becky: That's the plan? Hide in a closet?

Izzy: You got anything better, Becky?

They rush toward the closet. Becky stops.

Becky: Wait a minute; it won't fit both of us.

Izzy: Then go.

He pushes her toward it.

Becky: But what about you?

Izzy: I'll find someplace.

He pushes her into the closet and shuts it. He turns around and yells out, coming face to face with a demon with cloven feet. Izzy backs up against the closed closet, his eyes wide. Without warning, the demon lashes forward with a sword, spearing Izzy through the chest. Inside the closet, the point of the sword barely misses Becky, ripping the shoulder of her shirt. She covers her mouth and tries not to scream. Outside the closet, the demon removes the sword and Izzy falls to the ground. Two other demons approach.

Random Demon: Is he dead?

Cloven Demon: Yeah. We've got him. Let's go.

They exit. A few moments pass and we can see Becky watching through the crack in the closet door. She waits until the demons are gone and cautiously exits the closet. She hears moaning and stoops down to Izzy on the ground, who holds his chest.

Becky: Izzy!

She holds her hands out as if to touch him, but stops, unsure of what to do. She finally grabs him by the shoulders, pulling him up and propping him up against the closet.

Becky: (quiet) Izzy . . . Izzy, I . . .

She stops, tearing up, at a loss of words.

Izzy: Am I . . . am I dying?

Becky's face contorts with sadness, and she remains unsure of what to do. She looks to the ground, wiping away tears. She looks back at his wound, then up at him, then gives a nod. Izzy returns the nod, as if expecting the answer.

Becky: Izzy . . . Izzy, look . . . It's not so bad. Maybe we can . . .

Izzy's head falls back.

Becky: Izzy? No . . . You're not gonna die! You won't do this to me!

She grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him. He remains barely conscious.

Becky: Izzy . . .

She looks at him sadly, and then leans in to kiss him. As she does so, he falls limp. She shuts her eyes tightly, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Scene: Tate's Pad

Tate paces, deep in thought. He stops, clearing his throat and trying to keep a good composure.

Tate: Lori, look, this is hard to explain, but I sort of loved you before I reversed time after Tommy had tortured me, and you and I happened to have sex on more than one occasion.

He sighs in frustration.

Tate: Bloody idiot! That'll never work!

He begins pacing again, then stops.

Tate: Lori, I love you, and I think we should go on dates . . . I mean, not dates in public, but dates that don't require crowds. Or people in general.

He sighs again. He starts to pacing again when Stacey appears in front of him, cut up and bloody.

Stacey: Help me, Tate!

She reaches toward him as she fades away. He stands in place for a few moments, unsure of what to do.

Scene: Pleasantville High, Lockers

Lori is at her locker. Tate approaches her, looking a bit nervous. She doesn't notice him standing behind her. He clears his throat and she turns around.

Lori: Tate! I didn't see you there.

Tate: Yes, well . . .

He pauses a moment and takes in a deep breath.

Tate: Lori, I—

Voice: Lori!

Merton approaches them.

Merton: Well, once again, my lair has become a murder scene.

Lori: What happened?

Merton: Izzy Taylor. Becky said some demons from the Order of Hades killed him when they were looking for her.

When Merton mentions Izzy, Tate's eyes widen.

Lori: Oh no, is she all right?

Merton: (shakes his head) She stayed home today. She took it pretty hard.

While they talk, Tate hurries down the hall off screen. Cut to Tommy's locker. He tapes a picture of Tina and him together inside. He shuts the door just as Tate rushes up to him.

Tate: Stacey's gonna die.

Tommy: (caught off guard) What?

Tate: That Stacey girl—she's gonna die.

Tommy: Wait a minute, how do you know this?

Tate: Look, it's hard to explain—(sigh) This is like what happened before! Last time, I saw them in hallucinations after they'd died, but this time, I'm seeing them beforehand. Don't you see, Tommy? I don't know how to explain it, but I think I saw what I did for a reason! That Max guy is gonna kill Stacey just like he did before!

Tommy: What're you saying, what happened to Stacey before time reversed—when she was killed before our wedding like she was telling us—is gonna happen again in this time?

Tate: Exactly.

Tommy: Tate, this is crazy. You don't know for sure.

Tate: Don't be a bloody idiot. I know these things. You have to save her. (sigh) I don't want her zombie hallucination following me around like last time.

Tommy: (sigh) Okay, okay, fine. I'll check it out tomorrow.

Tate: It could be too late by then!

Tommy: I have to get ready for the dance tonight, and I can't just ditch Tina. Sorry.

He walks away, leaving Tate standing there with a mixed expression of unbelieving, confusion, and disgust.

Tate: (his eyes narrowing) You sly wankers.

Scene: Cafeteria

Lori and Merton sit at a table, not speaking, looking sad. Tate approaches the table and throws his books down.

Tate: He's under a love spell.

Merton: (furrows his brows) Who?

Tate: Tommy, you idiot.

Lori: Yeah, we thought of that, but . . . there's no way to prove it. He might just be obsessing over this girl just like he did with Stacey.

Tate: Look, I don't know anything about Tommy and his relationships with women, should he have had any at all, but I do know about magic. I could sense it all around him. Whoever Tina is, she's got him under a spell and I think it's meant to keep him distracted, possibly from saving Stacey from being killed horribly. I think she's working for Max.

Merton: (sigh) Great. The minute Tommy finds someone to distract him from Stacey, it's a spell and she's evil.

Lori: Well, at least we can save Stacey from . . . y'know, dying.

Tate pauses a moment, watching as they pick at their food unenthusiastically. He yells out in frustration and throws one of his books at Merton. Merton ducks and it barely misses him. He and Lori look at him with surprise.

Tate: Bloody hell! Is the whole lot of you stuck in your own little depressed worlds? Has tragedy turned you into useless wankers? Just fight the ruddy good fight already and stop whining! I don't think I even realized how annoying sitting around and whining was until it wasn't me who was doing it. Get over it, save the girl, and get on with your lives. I'm not surprised Becky's boyfriend broke up with her—you'd have to pay me to go on a date with her were I in his position—women clearly do suck the lives out of people, so Tommy is better off without the siren or the cheerleader for that matter, and God knows the world is a much better place without Izzy Taylor in it. If your tired of hearing Tommy's whining about Stacey like I am, and I know you are, then save her before it's too late and he realizes what's happened. Have I got it all covered?

They don't have the words to respond.

Tate: Good. Now get to it.

He walks away. Merton is left speechless. Lori angrily stands up and follows Tate into the hallway. She grabs him by the shoulder, stopping him and turning him around.

Lori: Hey!

Tate: Please tell me you aren't going to start depressing me.

Lori: How dare you try to lecture us on sucking it up? You're the worst one!

Tate: You know, I fail to care at this point.

He starts to walk away.

Lori: (folding her arms) This is so typical of you.

Tate: (as he's walking away) Don't you have a murder to stop?

Lori: You know what? If you were really so righteous, you'd save her yourself!

Tate stops, then turns to face her, his eyes narrowed.

Lori: But you're too afraid, aren't you? Because you know what the Order of Hades did to Izzy and you know it can happen to you.

Tate remains where he is, quite a few feet away from Lori.

Tate: It tears me up inside. It really does.

Lori: (snorts) I guess I touched a nerve there because you know I'm right.

Tate: I wasn't talking about that.

Lori: Then what were you talking about?

Tate: The fact that you, and Tommy and . . . God, even Merton . . . can beat them. And I can't.

He turns and walks away. Lori's angry look fades.

Scene: Dance

Tommy is waiting by the bar. Many students are dancing. Lori and Merton approach him.

Lori: Tommy, have you seen Stacey?

Tommy: Huh? Oh, uh, I don't think so.

Merton: You mean you haven't been watching her like a hawk?

Tommy: (distracted, looking at the crowd) Who?

Merton: Stacey.

Tommy: What about her?

Merton: I said—(sigh) Never mind.

A redheaded woman and her brunette friend approach Merton. The brunette giggles and the redhead taps him on the shoulder.

Redhead: Hey, you're Merton, right?

Merton grins in surprise.

Merton: Merton J. Dingle is indeed my name.

Redhead: You bought me a drink at The Factory, right?

Merton: (even more surprised) Yeah!

Both girls erupt into laughter and walk away.

Redhead: (as they're walking away) I told you that was the guy!

Brunette: What a loser!

Merton's smile fades and he sighs.

Merton: And people wonder why I don't like dances.

Lori: (not paying attention, searching the crowd) There she is.

She points to Stacey and Chuck, who are dancing together.

Tommy: (smiles) There she is.

Tommy spots Tina in the crowd and leaves. Lori and Merton glance at each other. Lori starts toward Stacey, but Merton stops her.

Merton: Wait a minute, Lori.

Lori: What?

Merton: Not that this plan wasn't well thought out in the first place, but what exactly are we going to tell her? "Hi, Stacey, there's a demon cult trying to kill you." Not to mention, we're going on Tate's word here, and I'm sincerely hoping he's wrong.

Lori: (sigh) Okay, here's what we're gonna do. You keep a close watch on Stacey and if it looks like something suspicious is happening, come get me.

Merton: Wait; where are you going?

Lori: I'm going to try and get through to Tommy.

She leaves. After a few moments, T'n'T approach Merton from behind, each grabbing one of his shoulders. Merton gulps and looks toward each one, panicked. He laughs nervously.

Travis: Hey, Dingle.

Tim: You owe us lunch money.

They drag him off screen.

Merton: But—Uh—I—Okay . . . LORI!

Cut to Tommy and Tina, who are dancing. Tommy smiles at her. Tina looks nervous and occasionally glances at the ground. She looks over to Stacey and Chuck, then back at Tommy, who smiles at her dreamily. Lori approaches them.

Lori: Tommy, we need to talk.

Tommy: Are you kidding? Lori, I'm dancing with Tina.

Lori: Yeah, she's great, but we have to save Stacey.

Tommy: Who?

Lori smiles at Tina and grabs Tommy.

Lori: Excuse us.

She takes Tommy away to an empty corner.

Lori: Tommy, you have to snap out of this! If Tate's right, the Order of Hades is going to kill Stacey.

As she's talking, Tommy impatiently looks over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of Tina in the crowd.

Tommy: Look, Lori, can this wait? Tina's waiting for me and—

Lori: Forget Tina for a minute! She's got you under a love spell—It's not real!

Tommy looks at her angrily.

Tommy: Are you accusing Tina of something? I knew you were jealous, but I didn't think you'd be so petty.

Lori now looks angrily and tries to speak when he interrupts her.

Tommy: What we had is over, Lori. Why can't you just let me be happy? Tina's . . . Tina's the one I want.

Lori: You want Stacey, Tommy. You've had a crush on her for eleven years! You were gonna marry her—That's what you did before time got all screwy!

Tommy: We all make mistakes, Lori. Excuse me.

He makes his way back into the crowd, then furrows his brows, finding Tina gone.

Tommy: Tina?

Voice: Over here.

He turns to find Tina behind him. She looks sad, tears brimming.

Tommy: Tina? Tina, what's wrong?

He hugs her comfortingly. She sniffles and pushes him away.

Tina: Don't make this harder, Tommy.

Tommy: What is it?

Tina: Tommy, look . . . I did something I shouldn't have and I know it'll hurt you . . . So I have to make things right. I know you think you love me . . . but this isn't real. It's—it's empty, it's hollow. I can't do it.

Tommy: Tina, I don't understand . . . Whatever you did, it doesn't matter. I love you.

Tina: (sniffle) We all make mistakes.

He hugs her tightly and she closes her eyes. She pulls up and they kiss. After a few moments, she pulls away and gives him a small smile.

Tina: Bye, Tommy.

She runs away. As she does so, her skin becomes pale and her hair begins to turn white. Her eyes change from brown to blue. Just as she enters the hallway, she returns to her true albino form. She wipes away tears.

Voice: Boo-hoo.

She jumps and turns to see Max right beside her.

Max: That's not fair. You didn't hold out on the deal.

Tina: I can't do it, Max.

Max: Why? I gave you what you wanted, didn't I? You keep the Chosen distracted and he will love you and you'll be "normal," just like you always dreamed.

Tina: It's doesn't mean anything. It's all just smoke and mirrors.

Max: That's really too bad. You were a good client.

He raises a clawed hand and starts to swipe at her and a paw grabs him. He turns to see Tommy, wolfed out, who growls at him.

Tommy: I hate party crashers.

He snarls and jerks Max away from Tina, punching him in the face and sending him to the ground. Max looks a bit surprised. He wipes away some blood from his lip as he transforms into his human form again.

Max: You got lucky this time, Chosen.

He stands up.

Max: But I can promise you that it'll get harder.

He brushes off his suit and walks away. Tommy dewolfs and he turns toward Tina.

Tommy: You okay?

Tina: I don't get it. I broke the deal—the spell should be gone.

Tommy: I know, Tina. It is.

Tina: (pause) Look, Tommy, I'm sorry about what I did, I just thought . . .

Tommy: I get it. And, uh . . . thanks.

Tina: For what?

Tommy: For breaking the spell. It took guts.

Tina: Yeah, well, I always did have more guts than you. About that kiss . . .

Tommy looks a bit confused.

Tommy: What kiss?

He opens the door and heads back into the dance. Tina waits and grins.

Scene: Dance, Later

Tommy and Lori are by the bar, drinking punch.

Lori: I can't believe Tina cast that spell on us. Now I remember why I didn't like her. (takes a sip of her drink) So is Stacey safe and sound?

Tommy: Max is gone. I think she's safe for now.

He looks at Stacey on the dance floor, who dances with Chuck.

Tommy: I kinda miss it.

Lori: What?

Tommy: Not missing Stacey.

Lori: (rubbing his shoulder) Don't worry, Tommy. There's other girls out there for you to pine over in the future.

Tommy chuckles.

Tommy: Hey, uh, you have a feeling there's something we should be doing?

Scene: Bathroom

A single stall is overflowing with toilet paper from top to bottom.

Merton: (muffled) Hello? Is anyone there? Help!

A/N: Whoa, finally! I'm so slow. My apologies, dear readers, and please leave a detailed review on your way out. :)


	32. Charlie

Charlie

By: Obscurus Lupa

Vampire- Well, y'know, Izzy is layered and stuff. (shifty eyes) And girls' restrooms are never hard to get into, and I'm not just saying that because I'm female. ;) And thanks about telling me I don't have to rush the chapters. I should be out of school soon, but that doesn't mean I'll be quicker . . . I like a bit of inspiration before typing up something, heh. But thanks.

Charlie- Hey, thanks! And look, a chapter named after you:P I kid, but the name coincidence is kinda funny.

Scene: Tate's Pad 

Tate makes himself a sandwich. As he's opening a jar of peanut butter, he hears some noise and freezes in place, narrowing his eyes. He turns around quickly, finding no one there. He looks around and cautiously turns back around, suddenly being grabbed by the throat. Max laughs, lifting Tate into the air. Tate helplessly tries to get away. Suddenly, Tate yells and sits up in bed, revealing it to be a dream. He looks around and sighs, falling back onto the bed.

_Scene: The Lair_

_Merton knocks on a door._

Merton: Becky? Becky, come out.

Becky: (muffled) No.

Merton: (sigh) _Please _come out?

Becky: No. This is the only place I can be alone.

Merton: Can you at least not take _my_ bathroom? Why can't you use the one upstairs?

Becky: Mom and Dad kicked me out.

Merton: Rebecca Maria Dingle, I need to take a shower, and if you think I'm going to use the epitome of hairy bathrooms, think again!

Becky: Go away, freaker!

Merton: (sigh) Becky . . . Becky, I know what it's like to find a dead body. It's happened to me before. But you can't bring him back.

There's a short pause and the door slowly creaks open. Merton looks a bit surprised. Becky makes her way out and glances from left to right, then heads upstairs. Merton pauses in confusion, then heads into the bathroom.

Scene: Pleasantville, Exterior Shot 

_A bright green light flashes over the town, flashing at top speeds into Emerson Woods._

_Scene: Street_

_A young woman with long black hair and blue eyes walks hurriedly, as if looking for someone. She stops a young man, who smiles at her._

Young Man: Hey, sweet thing.

Young Woman: Merton Dingle.

Young Man: Actually it's, uh, Charlie, but hey, baby, I can be anyone you want.

Young Woman: (getting frustrated) I . . . _must find_, Merton Dingle.

Charlie: Don't know him. But maybe you and I—

_She shakes her head in frustration and walks away._

Scene: Q-Mart 

_Tate stands outside the enormous store, looking up at the sign, and then down at the paper in the window that says, "Help Wanted." He takes in a deep breath._

Tate: Here we go.

He puts on an unbelievably phony smile and heads inside.

Scene: Pleasantville High, Hallway

The young woman from the street walks through the halls. She stops another young man.

Young Woman: Merton Dingle?

Young Man: (smiles, checks her out) Hey, cutie.

The young woman sighs and leaves, heading to another young man, who responds in the same way.

Scene: Cafeteria

Tommy sits at a table, glaring at Chuck as he laughs and chats with a few other football players. Lori sits down nearby.

Lori: (smiles) Hey, wolf boy.

Tommy: What does she see in him?

Lori: (eating a sandwich) Still talking about Stacey?

Tommy: (not paying attention) I mean, he isn't even the captain—he isn't even good! What does he got that I don't?

Lori: He doesn't shed?

Tommy: (glares at her) Ha ha, very funny.

Cut to the bar. Merton turns around with his tray of food, stopping suddenly. His eyes widen and his mouth drops. Cut to the young woman, who sits at a table, resting her head on her hands sadly, surrounded by young men, all trying to impress her. Merton sets his tray down and rushes over to her. He approaches her from behind, making his way through the small crowd.

Merton: Hi. (getting gradually squashed) I'm, uh, Me—

Young Woman: Enough!

She stands up and turns around, punching Merton hard in the jaw and sending him to the ground. The young men spread out in fear. Tommy and Lori stand up.

Young Woman: This is impossible! Are you all simply idiots?

Tommy: (making his way over) Merton! Merton, you okay?

Tommy and Lori approach. Tommy stops and makes a double take at the young woman. Lori stoops to help Merton. The young woman's eyes widen and she looks surprised. She falls to the ground and shoves Lori out of the way.

Young Woman: Merton? You are Merton Dingle?

Merton: (nervous) That depends. Are you gonna hurt me?

Young Woman: Forgive me! I did not know!

She stoops closer, looking apologetic. Merton waits a few moments tensely, then relaxes, kissing her. After a few moments, he pulls away and she stares at him blankly, then sits up, holding out her hand for him. He takes her hand and she helps him to his feet.

Young Woman: My real name is not pronounceable to your tongue, so you may call me by the Earth name . . . Charlie. Merton Dingle, I request that we speak in private.

She takes him by the hand, leading him out of the cafeteria.

Merton: (as he's going) Anything . . .

Scene: Q-Mart

_Tate stands in the parking lot again, this time wearing a "Q-Mart" vest and staring blank-faced at an angry man in a vest of similar style._

Man: What is that?

_He points. The camera pans over to a cart, which sits nearby._

Tate: Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think it's a cart.

Man: And what is it doing here?

Tate: Someone left it.

Man: Why didn't you put it away?

Tate: (shrugs) I missed it, I guess.

Man: This is unacceptable!

Tate: Look, I can put it away right n—

Man: No! Do you realize what that is? That is a safety hazard, and someone left it next to my new car!

He points to a red convertible nearby, which seems to glow as choir angels sing. The camera pans back to them.

Man: Do you have any idea how much that car is worth?

_Tate sighs and starts looking around for a distraction._

Man: Well? Do you?

_Tate folds his arms and turns back to him, clenching his teeth._

Tate: I'm . . . sorry.

Man: You should be, because that car is worth more than your life. Now put the cart away.

He starts to walk away and Tate grabs the cart. Just as the man is walking, he turns around.

Man: Oh, and by the way, good luck with your job search tomorrow. Don't forget to turn back in your vest while you're moving your stuff back into your parents' house.

Tate watches him leave with anger, his fists clenched. He shoves the cart away and yells in anger, kicking the cart and causing it to tumble to its side. As he collects himself, a shadow passes over the entire building and a large wind picks up. Tate furrows his brows and looks up, finding a large, dark spacecraft above the store.

Tate: The hell—?

Red lights begin to flash and a beam descends down, engulfing Tate and sucking him through the air and into the ship. The lights disappear and the ship takes off at high speeds.

Scene: The Lair 

Charlie, Merton, Lori, and Tommy are in the lair. Tommy is seated, Lori leans against the door, and Merton sits on the edge of his desk. Tommy and Merton seem to be mesmerized by Charlie.

Charlie: Please, allow me to explain myself.

Merton: (approaching her) Say no more, Charlie. I know what you're here for.

_He grabs her and kisses her again. After they pull apart, she furrows her brows._

Charlie: I do not understand. Is this an . . . Earth greeting?

Merton: (dreamily) Yeah . . .

Lori: Earth greeting?

Charlie: (ignoring her) There is no time for that, Merton Dingle. (sigh) (pause) Wait! I believe the solution is here.

She reaches into her bag and pulls out what looks like a perfume bottle, spraying it on Merton, then at Tommy. They both shake their heads, looking around in confusion.

Charlie: Forgive me. I had forgotten that our bodily chemicals attracted Earthling men to us.

Lori: Earthling men? (standing up straight, gets in fighting stance) All right, what are you trying to pull?

Charlie: I will explain myself, Lori Baxter. I am an alien from the planet Doltrex, and I have come searching for help. You see, Earth friends, my people are at war with the Vervons, and my mother, our Queen, has been taken hostage. I have searched far and wide for the one to help me retrieve her.

Merton: And that was . . . that was me? (smiles) Cool!

Lori: But why?

Charlie: When I was a child, my mother told me stories of great warriors from this planet, and I was told Merton Dingle was one of them. She had met him briefly while using him as a storage vessel for my birth. He . . . was the only storage vessel to have survived the process of the birth of our kind.

_Merton nods as if to understand, then does a double take and his jaw drops._

Merton: You mean you're—with the—

Tommy: (now standing) Dude! Gross! You made out with your kid!

Merton: But—She tricked me! I, um—Impossible! You don't look like an alien, and you're grown up, and a . . . (pause) a girl.

Charlie: Our kind grow very fast. I have a holographic transmitter to disguise my appearance while I am visiting your planet.

Merton: (looks even more disgusted) So you really are a guy, aren't you?

_Tommy and Lori looked disgusted as well._

Charlie: No.

_Everyone sighs a breath of relief._

Charlie: I have disguised myself as a female of your species, correct?

Merton: Correct. (shakes his head) I mean, right.

Charlie: Then I have disguised myself as the correct gender. Would you prefer I were male?

Merton: Well, I don't really—(shakes his head) Never mind.

Charlie: Yes, there are more important matters at hand. We will go and rescue my mother now.

_She reaches into her bag again and pulls out a mechanical device like in _Baby on Board_. She takes Merton's hand._

Merton: Wait a minute! No! I can't go with you into space to rescue your mother—I like living!

Charlie: I do not understand. Are you . . . frightened?

Lori: What he means is, uh . . . Isn't there a plan?

Tommy: Yeah. Isn't this kinda sudden?

Charlie: I do not understand.

Tommy: If you want to rescue your mom, shouldn't we make some sort of strategy first? If we point out what weaknesses those other alien guys have, we can figure out how to kick their butts.

Charlie: (pause) Yes. I suppose that is one way to do it. I must warn you, however . . . If the Vervons are not paid ransom, they will kill me, and you as well if it is discovered what I am doing here on Earth.

Scene: Vervon Ship 

_Tate is in an empty room, unconscious on a table. He wakes up, a bit disoriented._

Tate: What a weird drea—Holy hell!

He sits up, wide awake, looking around him. He gets up off the table, furrowing his brows and approaching a window that looks out into space. The door opens (much like an elevator door) and an orange alien (looking like a human except for the orange skin, presumably male) comes inside. He puts on a very fake smile, revealing perfectly straight and white teeth.

Alien: Greetings, one who inhabits Earth.

He holds out his hand awkwardly and Tate tenses up, getting into a fighting stance. He pauses a moment as the alien looks confused, realizing the hand was extended for a handshake. He doesn't move out of his stance.

Tate: What the hell do you want?

Alien: (puts his hand down) My name is . . . (thinks) Gaylord. I am a fellow Earthling.

Tate: (pauses, unsure of how to answer) No you're not.

Gaylord: Yes, I am. See?

He holds out his hand again.

Gaylord: I am extending my arm in offer of a shake of hand, a ritual often practiced by Earthli—I mean, us. My mouth is upturned in a smile, a symbol of friendship.

Tate: You're kidding, right?

Gaylord finally sighs and stops smiling, putting his hand down.

Gaylord: I see you have discovered my true identity. I am not an Earthling. I was merely trying to relax you so as to not have you panic and endanger the ship. I am from the planet Verva.

Tate: So, what, you're aliens and you've kidnapped me to probe me or something?

Gaylord: Oh no! It is not our intention to experiment on you.

Tate: Then what do you want from me?

Gaylord: Come; follow me.

Gaylord leaves. Tate cautiously follows him and the doors shut behind him.

Scene: The Lair

Merton, Tommy, Lori, and Charlie are still there.

Merton: So, Charlie, what's the going rate for rescuing an alien queen?

Charlie: (smiles) We will reward you with many treasures on my planet. I can assure you, it is well equipped for your needs.

Tommy: (furrows his brows) Wait a minute, what do you mean?

Charlie: After my mother is rescued, the Vervons will destroy this planet.

Lori: What?

Charlie: The Vervons have been aware of my presence on this planet, but still wait for ransom. Your planet lacks a force field to protect it . . . and it will be destroyed. In compensation, I will take the three of you to my planet and you will live in wealth for the rest of your lives.

Tommy: Now wait a minute, no way. There's no way we're gonna let that happen.

Charlie: I do not understand. I have offered you compensation.

Lori: Charlie, just offering us wealth isn't gonna make up for the fact that billions of people would die.

Charlie: Are these people great warriors like yourselves?

Lori: (pause) Well . . . (shrugs) some, I guess.

Tommy: Jackie Chan's pretty cool.

Charlie: Then why should these lives matter?

Tommy: It's called compassion.

Charlie: You humans are very strange. I do not understand this concept. However, my mother must be rescued. There is no other way.

Merton: Well what about the force field you were talking about? Your planet has one, right? Who's to say that can't be broken and your planet will be destroyed?

Charlie: There is no guarantee. It has not been tested . . . but we have acquired knowledge that the Vervons have found a power source here. It is highly unlikely that any form of weaponry here will break through our force field.

The phone rings and Merton, who is standing by his desk, jumps. He calms himself and picks up the phone.

Merton: Yello?

The screen splits to reveal Tate on the other line, speaking into some sort of strange alien telephone. Tate is casual.

Tate: Merton?

Merton: (furrows his brows) Tate?

Tate: Yeah. Listen . . . Do Vervons sound familiar to you?

Merton: Possibly. What do you know about the Vervons?

Tate: Well, they kidnapped me.

Merton: What do you mean?

Tate: I mean, they beamed me up into their spacecraft and here I am.

Merton: Heh heh. Please hold.

He puts him on hold and looks toward the others.

Merton: The Vervons kidnapped Tate.

Lori: What?

Tommy: Hey wait—Maybe you could ask him if he knows what weaknesses these guys have.

Merton: (pause) Wait a minute . . . This is perfect! We've got a guy working on the inside now! He can find the power source and get rid of it, thus making sure Earth isn't disintegrated.

He connects back to Tate.

Merton: Tate? You wouldn't happen to know anything about the ship, would you?

Tate: (sarcastic) Yeah. It's roomy and has extremely good air conditioning. What do you think? It's a spaceship. It looks like your typical science-fiction movie spacecraft.

Merton: Look, we need you to find a power source they have on the ship. Can you do that?

Tate: (sigh) Merton, here's why I called: The Vervons want to know where some princess is. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?

Merton: D'I—I mean, I—Why do you want to know?

Tate: They said they'd let me go if I could find out where she was. Naturally, I don't feel much like spending the rest of my life in space with these morons.

Merton: Honorable as it may be that you want to give over an innocent alien princess to her enemies so you could go free, we're gonna have to do this another way. You need to find the power source the Vervons are using and get rid of it so they can't destroy Earth.

Tate: Gee, Merton, I'd love to die in space to help you out. Would you like me to stab my eyes out first?

Merton: (sigh) Hang on.

He puts Tate back on hold. Tate rolls his eyes.

Merton: (disappointed) I think Tate might work with us, but we'll probably have to rescue him.

Charlie: It is likely my mother is on the same vessel as the Vervons and, therefore, the same vessel as your friend.

Tommy: Great. So we just rescue the two of them.

Merton gets back on with Tate.

Merton: Okay, so we're probably going to rescue you. Are you going to get that power source or not?

Tate: Merton, I don't know what they're using for a power source. In all honesty, I think they're too stupid to destroy anything.

Merton: Tate, just try to work with us here.

Tate: (sigh) Fine. I'll see what I can do—But get up here fast, because I do not want to end up as an alien's lab rat.

He hangs up, and Merton does the same.

Merton: He says he'll look for it.

Lori: Okay, well then let's go.

Merton: Wait! What about our plan making?

Tommy: (turns to Charlie) These guys have any weaknesses?

Charlie: No. They are fierce warriors with great skill.

Tommy: Perfect. Let's get goin'.

Charlie takes the mechanical device out. Tommy puts his arm around her waist; Lori puts her hand on her shoulder. She presses a button and Lori grabs onto Merton by the front of his shirt as they all begin to disappear.

Merton: Aw! Not again!

They disappear in a flash of green light.

Scene: Vervon Spaceship

Tate has just hung up the telephone. He heads to the doors of the room and presses a button, letting them slide open. Gaylord is waiting outside.

Gaylord: What did they say?

Tate: They said they're, uh, bringing the princess here to pay the ransom.

Gaylord: Excellent. You shall be escorted back to your room.

Tate: Wait a minute—You said you'd let me go if I got you the princess.

Gaylord: We have not been paid ransom. Until we have been paid, you will remain here.

Tate: Great, fantastic, excellent. I'll escort myself, thanks.

He turns and walks away. After he turns into another hallway and stops and looks back around the corner, waiting until Gaylord has left. He comes back into the hall and follows him.

Scene: Random Hallway

Charlie, Tommy, Lori, and Merton appear in the hallway.

Tommy: (smiles) That's still kinda cool, heh.

Merton: (looking around the ship) Well, this brings back bad memories.

Charlie: My mother will be somewhere on the ship.

Tommy: Okay, so we find her and Tate and get out of here.

Lori: And the power source.

Tommy: Right. We'll cover more ground if we split up, so me and Lori'll go this way (nods to one end of the hall) and you two can go that way. (points to the other end of the hall) We'll meet up back here.

Lori nods and she and Tommy take off down the hall, leaving a scared Merton and emotionless Charlie.

Merton: But—But—

Charlie: We must hurry, Merton.

She takes off down the hall. Merton realizes he's been left behind and follows her.

Merton: So, uh, the Vervons . . . what's their beef with you guys anyway?

Charlie: Beef?

Merton: I mean, what do they have against you guys?

Charlie: There is nothing. They only wish to gain power over the universe planet by planet.

Merton: Universe domination. I should've seen that one coming. (pause) So, Charlie, your mom . . . (smiles) She said I was a great warrior?

Charlie: Yes.

Merton: And . . . did she miss me?

Charlie: No.

Merton's smile fades.

Merton: I guess she didn't love me, then?

Charlie: You were a storage vessel and nothing more. She had no feelings for you.

Merton: (slightly insulted) I thought we had something special.

Scene: Another Hallway

Tommy and Lori are searching.

Tommy: So here we are, on a spaceship again.

Lori: Yep.

Tommy: Last time we were on one of these, Merton was pregnant.

The both snicker.

Lori: Yeah, well let's hope Merton's kid doesn't pull a fast one on us.

Tommy: What do you mean?

Lori: Tommy, she's the same kind of alien that got Merton pregnant in the first place. Just because she was the thing that came out of him doesn't make her any different.

Tommy: Yeah, I guess.

They turn a corner, coming face to face with two Vervons.

Tommy: Oh boy.

The Vervons begin shrieking in some sort of alien language. Tommy and Lori cover their ears.

Lori: Run!

She takes off.

Tommy: What?

He turns, finds her gone, then looks behind him to see her running away and follows her. The Vervons chase after them.

Scene: Room on Ship

Ala Star Trek, Gaylord sits at a captain's chair with various Vervons around him. The Vervons that were chasing Tommy and Lori enter.

Vervon #1: (in alien) We have intruders on the ship, sir.

Gaylord: (in alien) Who?

Vervon #2: (in alien) Two Earthlings, sir.

Another Vervon runs inside.

Vervon #3: (in alien) The Doltexian princess is here, sir, along with an Earthling. She is attempting rescue.

Gaylord: (in alien, angrily) Let us get the power source.

Scene: Hallway

Tate opens random doorways, looking around in rooms and closets. He opens another door and looks inside, furrowing his brows and going in.

Scene: Room

The room is full of various instruments and mechanical devices. In the center of the room is a translucent glass tube. Tate scopes the room curiously. The doors open again and the Gaylord and three Vervons enter.

Tate: (pause) Gaylord! Fancy seeing you here. I bet you're wondering why I'm here.

Gaylord: (in alien) Grab him.

Tate furrows his brows and two of the Vervons grab him, dragging him toward the tube.

Tate: What the hell are you doing?

They open up the tube and stick him inside. Gaylord presses a few buttons on a control panel and the door shuts. Tate presses his hands up against the glass, pounding on it.

Tate: Hey!

Gaylord: Earthling, we have seen what you are capable of and you shall be our power source. With you, we shall destroy the earth.

Tate: What?

The tube slowly begins filling up with some sort of greenish liquid. Tate's eyes widen and he continues to pound against the glass.

Voice: Hey!

Gaylord furrows his brows and turns around, coming face to face with Lori and Tommy (wolfed out).

Tommy: Pick on someone from your own planet.

Tommy and Lori simultaneously kick him, sending him flying across the room. He stands up angrily.

Gaylord: (to the other Vervons, in alien) Get them!

The three Vervons get into fighting stances. Lori and Tommy do the same, then begin to fight them. The camera pans over to Tate, whose tube is now a little over halfway filled with green liquid.

Tate: (as Lori, fighting a Vervon, passes by) Uh, Lori, you might want to get me out of—

Tommy throws one of the Vervons, hitting the control panel. The panel is knocked down and sparks fly from it.

Tate: —here. (sigh) Great.

The last of the cronies is taken down and Tommy and Lori head over to Gaylord, who cowers in a corner. Lori grabs him by the front of his uniform threateningly.

Lori: All right, space freak, where's the Queen?

Cut to the tube, where the green liquid is just under Tate's chin and still rising. He holds his breath as it covers his mouth and nose. Cut back to Tommy, Lori, and Gaylord.

Gaylord: She's—She's in one of our containment chambers.

Lori: You're gonna show us.

She lets him go, but Tommy grabs him.

Tommy: And what's your power source?

Gaylord nods toward Tate, whose tube is now completely filled with liquid and he appears to be unconscious. Green currents of light flow through the liquid and red sparks begin to form at the tips of his fingers.

Lori: Tate.

The two of them head over to the tube, looking it up and down. Lori tries to get it open.

Tommy: (to Gaylord) How do you open it?

Gaylord: The control panel.

He points to the destroyed panel. Tommy sighs.

Tommy: Never mind. Step back, Lori.

Lori backs away and he punches through the glass, causing the whole thing to shatter and the liquid to spill out. Tate falls to the ground and they stoop beside him.

Tommy: Tate?

Lori: Tate, can you hear us?

Cut to Tate's POV. He opens his eyes and Lori comes into focus. Cut to regular POV and he gives a small smile, kissing her. Lori, taken aback, pushes him away and he hits his head hard on the floor. He yells out, now fully awake, and sits up, holding the back of his head.

Tate: What the bloody hell did you have to go and do that for?

Lori: Next time you're in trouble, we should just leave you.

Lori stands up, followed by Tommy. She furrows her brows.

Lori: Where'd he go?

Tommy: Who?

Lori: The Vervon guy is gone.

She sighs and takes off out the door. Tommy follows. Tate sits alone for a couple seconds and sighs, getting up. He takes his time, ringing out his shirt and trying to clean his glasses.

Scene: Containment Chamber

Merton and Charlie head inside. Charlie's mother sits inside a glass tube. Charlie smiles and heads over to a control panel, pressing a few buttons and opening the tube. Her mother smiles and approaches her. The touch their foreheads together as if it is some sort of hug.

Mother: (in alien) Good work, my daughter. I was afraid you would not come to my aid.

Charlie: (in alien) Yes. I have come with a great warrior from Earth.

Mother: (looks at Merton, then at Charlie) (in alien) He has helped you?

Charlie: (in alien) No. He was quite useless.

Mother: (in alien) Then we shall give him to the Vervons so we will have time to escape.

Merton obviously doesn't understand what they are saying, so he stands awkwardly to the side. They start toward him when the door opens and Gaylord steps inside, some sort of ray gun raised. Merton yells out and hides behind Charlie's mother. The three of them looked frightened.

Gaylord: Now I will kill you all.

Merton: Do I have to be included in this? I mean, I'm not royalty or anything so you really don't—

Gaylord: Silence, Earth creature.

Merton: Right-o.

Gaylord aims the gun when Lori and Tommy run inside behind him. Lori kicks the gun out of his hands just as he shoots, sending a laser beam into one of the walls. The laser ricochets off the wall and Merton, Charlie, and her mother duck. Gaylord also ducks and the beam shoots out the door. Tommy and Lori step between Merton, Charlie, her mother, and Gaylord, getting into fighting stances.

Merton: (smiles) Good job, guys! I knew you'd come!

Lori: Are you guys okay?

Merton: Dandy, Lori.

Charlie and her mother nod.

Gaylord: You! (points) Earth fools! I shall crush you!

He starts toward them.

Tommy: I wouldn't do that.

Gaylord: (stops) Why not?

Tommy: Because . . . we'll use our powers on you.

Gaylord, Lori, and Merton: What?

Tommy: Our powers. All Earthlings have them. We can crush people just by looking at them.

Gaylord: You . . . you can?

Tommy: Yeah. And that's not the worst of it. We can, uh . . . turn people inside out just (snaps) like that.

Gaylord: You couldn't. You're lying.

Tommy: You want to find out?

Gaylord looks nervous. Cut to later. Gaylord and the other Vervons on the ship are tied up. Tommy, Lori, Merton, Tate, Charlie, and Charlie's mother are there.

Gaylord: You'll never get away with this! I will destroy your planets!

Tommy: (as the group holds hands) I doubt it.

Tommy presses the button on the transporting gadget and a green light surrounds them. Merton jumps at one of the Vervons and they jump back in fear. As he's smiling smugly, they all disappear.

Scene: The Lair

Everyone appears in a flash of green light.

Charlie: Thank you, Earth warriors. You have helped us greatly.

Charlie's mother extends her hand in an awkward handshake to Merton. Merton holds his hands up and takes a step back.

Merton: Yeah, easy.

She puts her hand down.

Charlie: (to Tommy and Lori) I will tell the others on Doltrex of your bravery. (to Merton) I will tell them that you were there.

Merton smiles, then furrows his brows in slight confusion.

Charlie: Now I must say goodbye.

She takes out a gadget and presses a button, losing her human disguise and gaining an appearance similar to her mother's. She approaches Merton and kisses him. After they pull apart, she and her mother each give an awkward wave and they disappear in a flash of green light. Merton looks disgusted and begins to wipe at his tongue with his hand and spit.

**Tommy v.o.: It felt pretty good saving royalty again. Not to mention, it wasn't bad saving the planet either. We weren't sure what had happened to the Vervons, but I have a feeling their mission for universal conquest was put on hold for a while.**

Scene: Vervon Ship

The Vervons are still tied up.

Gaylord: Well . . . this sucks.

Random Vervon: I spy with my little eye . . . something gray.

The other Vervons moan.

Scene: Cemetery

Becky has a book open. She has a jar full of blood next to her and a few other spell ingredients. She sits by a grave, looking nervous. She chants in Latin, reading from the book. All of a sudden, lightning flashes, hitting the grave. Becky screams and jumps back. After a few moments of silence, she curiously looks at the grave, inching closer. Suddenly, a hand bursts out of the ground and she screams, jumping back again. The camera pans over to the grave, which reads, "Israel Taylor."

A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed this and I hope the cliffhanger won't kill you. ;) You're gonna have to wait awhile for the next chapter because I'm going on vacation for three weeks. Please leave me a detailed review! Thanks!


	33. Death Becomes Them Part One

Death Becomes Them

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, folks—Hope you enjoy the chapter! I always have fun with death in this series (y'know, seeing as it's a rule everyone must die once).

Vampi- Thanks. Aliens with no clue what they're doing are the best kind. And I was laughing hard when I read your Zombie Izzy line and said that for once it wasn't Tate bringing him back. :D You'll just have to wait and see what happens.

Scene: Cemetery, Dawn 

_Becky sits beside Izzy's grave and chants. Lightning strikes the grave and she screams, jumping back. She waits a few moments and cautiously inches closer to the grave. Suddenly, Izzy's hand pops out of the ground and she yells in surprise, jumping back again. She stares with wide eyes for a few moments and realizing that the hand is grasping at the air desperately. She crawls back over and grabs his hand, pulling hard. She tries digging around his hand as well and eventually his other hand makes its way through the dirt. She pulls some more and then stands up, using her weight to help her pull. Izzy suddenly comes up out of the ground, sitting up and coughing. Becky falls over when he comes up out of the ground. Izzy brushes dirt off of his suit and then looks over at Becky, giving her a suave smile._

Izzy: Hey, baby.

Becky's eyes widen and she lets out a hysterical scream. Izzy, surprised, screams too. Becky gets to her feet and begins running. Izzy stands up with some difficulty and follows her.

Izzy: Becky, wait! Becky! Will you stop?

Becky continues screaming. Izzy sighs in frustration.

Izzy: C'mon, don't make me keep chasing after you! I can't move very fast when I first come back!

Becky trips and falls face first to the ground. She turns herself over and sees Izzy beside her, holding out his hand. She screams some more and backs up.

Becky: Just stay away from me, freak!

Izzy: Why are you so freaked out?

Becky: Uh, because you're a zombie!

Izzy: (defensively) I'm not a zombie.

Izzy looks back at his grave and Becky's spell book and ingredients. He turns back to Becky.

Izzy: Besides, you brought me back, didn't you?

Becky: Well, yeah, but I didn't think it'd actually work! (pause) So like, are you going to eat my brains or something?

Izzy: No! Why does everyone think I'm a zombie when I come back to life?

Becky gets to her feet, brushing herself off.

Becky: Well then what are you?

Izzy: (shrugs) I don't know. I mean, you didn't use a spell to bring me back as a zombie, did you?

Becky: Well, no.

Izzy: Then I'm not a zombie.

Becky: (pause) This is kinda weird. I mean, you were dead, and, and now you aren't . . . Aren't you freaked out or anything?

Izzy: Not really. I sort of die all the time.

Becky: (furrows her brows) What?

Izzy: I don't know; I always end up coming back somehow.

Becky smacks his shoulder.

Becky: (angry, disgusted) Why didn't you tell me you were a dead guy before I kissed you?

Izzy: Hey! I wasn't dead then.

Becky: But you were dying!

Izzy: And that wasn't obvious?

Becky sighs, then hugs him tightly. Izzy looks surprised, then returns the hug.

Becky: I'm just glad you're back, Izzy.

They stay embraced for a little while.

Izzy: So . . .

They pull apart.

Izzy: Where do we go from here?

Becky smiles.

Scene: Montage

The Beach Boys' "Wouldn't it Be Nice?" plays whilst clips of Becky and Izzy later in the day roll. Included are shots of them eating ice cream cones together and laughing, swinging on a swing set together and ignoring two young children that wait to use the swings, and the two of them holding hands and skipping down the road.

Scene: Izzy's House

Becky and Izzy approach the door. Izzy knocks.

Becky: So . . . what are you going to tell them?

Izzy opens his mouth to say something when the door opens to reveal his father, a tall man with a mustache wearing horrible 70's style clothing.

Mr. Taylor: Izzy?

Izzy: Hey, dad.

Mrs. Taylor: (inside) Who is it?

Mr. Taylor casually looks behind him into the living room, where she sits on an ugly brown couch in front of the TV eating a frozen dinner on a TV tray.

Mr. Taylor: It's just Izzy, baby.

Mrs. Taylor: Already? Well, he didn't wait long. (looks past her husband and to Izzy) Oh, and he brought a friend! (pause, looks at Mr. Taylor sternly) Well? Let Izzy and his little girlfriend in.

Izzy smiles and heads inside. Becky looks a bit confused, but follows.

Mr. Taylor: So, Iz, how was the great beyond?

Izzy: (suddenly looking tired) Uh, great, Dad.

Mrs. Taylor: There's a TV dinner in the microwave for you, darling.

Izzy: (rubbing his eyes) Actually, I'm not very hungry, Mom. (smiles, then looks at Becky) Wanna see the Izzmiester's room?

Becky: (smiles) Only if you promise never to call yourself the "Izzmiester" again.

Izzy: Can do.

Scene: Izzy's Room

The room is 70's styled and out of date, much like the rest of the house. The carpet is an ugly brown and the bed is round. A disco ball hangs from the ceiling. Becky looks around with a mix of disgust and pity.

Becky: You didn't tell me you lived in some sort of weird time capsule.

Izzy: Try not to think of it as a look of the past, but rather the look of the future.

Izzy laughs and falls backwards onto the bed casually. Becky laughs.

Becky: Yeah, well, I hope not, because those curtains are begging to be burned.

She chuckles, but doesn't hear a response.

Becky: Izzy?

She turns to see Izzy still lying on the bed, barely conscious, holding his chest. Blood seeps through his suit.

Scene: The Lair

Izzy is on the bed. Becky and Merton stand in the middle of the lair. Merton's mouth is open in surprise.

Becky: . . . and then I found a spell and brought him back and then we were all happy and everything and we went to his parents house and I thought it was really ugly, I mean, the carpet was brown and everything, but anyway we went into his room and then he was like this.

Merton: (pause) But you raised him from the dead.

Becky: Well . . . yeah.

Merton: Becky, do you realize how INSANE that was!

Becky: Look, just help him. I mean, this is the same way he died before . . . I don't understand why this is happening.

Merton: (thinking) The spell must be wearing off.

Becky: Well how do I stop it?

Merton looks hesitant. Becky looks at him pleadingly.

Becky: Freaker . . . please.

Merton: (pause) (sigh) You should be able to reverse it by reapplying the spell.

Becky: (smiles) Great!

Merton: But if it wore off before, it's going to wear off again.

Becky: Why?

Merton: (shrugs) I don't know. Maybe it's just because you cast the spell and it wasn't strong enough. Magic is kind of tricky that way.

Becky: Whatever. Just help me get all of the stuff ready.

The camera speeds forward as Becky and Merton set up the spell and Becky chants. A bolt of lightning hits Izzy and he sits up, smoking. Becky smiles and hugs him.

Becky: Izzy!

Izzy: That was a close one.

He and Becky smile at each other. "Wouldn't it Be Nice?" starts to play again and cuts off when the next scene starts.

Scene: The Factory

Tommy and Lori sit at the bar talking. Merton sits down next to Tommy.

Merton: We have a problem.

Lori: What is it, Merton?

Merton: My little sister's been using witchcraft!

Tommy: Beckster? No way, man. That's cool!

Merton: Not cool, Tommy. Horrible!

Tommy: I'm sure what she did wasn't that bad.

Merton: Uh, she raised the dead.

Tommy: Oh.

Merton: Now she and her new (air quotes) "boyfriend" Izzy are completely happy and in love.

Lori: Isn't that a good thing?

Merton: I blame witchcraft for that one, too. I mean, Becky used to hate this guy, and now they're boyfriend and girlfriend? And I blame their witchcraft on your boyfriend!

He points to Lori, who looks offended.

Lori: What—My boyfriend?

Merton: Tate.

Lori: He's not my boyfriend, Merton. We went on a couple dates and it didn't work out. Besides, how's what Tate does my fault?

Merton: I don't know, but you intimidate me less than him and I need to use someone as my scapegoat.

Merton drops his head onto the counter. Tommy pats him on the back.

Tommy: C'mon, Merton, it'll be all right. It's not the end of the world.

Merton: (still on the counter, muffled) Thanks for jinxing that, Tommy.

Voice: Well if it isn't Tommy Dawkins.

They turn to see Chuck Freeman stand nearby.

Chuck: Still hanging out with that loser Dingle?

Merton: (hasn't turned around, still on the counter) I'd retort, but my insults lack while I'm distracted with other matters.

Chuck: Whatever. Y'know, Lori, I don't know why you hang out with these two. If you ever decide to ditch the losers and get with a winner, give me a call.

Lori stands up angrily. Tommy stands up too.

Tommy: You know what, Chuck? You were always jealous because I made Captain and you didn't. You couldn't stand that I was more popular than you.

Chuck: Was, Tommy. You used to be more popular than me.

Tommy clenches his fists and his eyes glow yellow.

Chuck: I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got a date with Stacey.

He starts to leave, but stops and turns back toward them.

Chuck: Who was that guy she dumped? Oh yeah. It was you.

He shakes his head and smirks, walking away. Tommy growls under his breath.

Lori: (quietly) Tommy, your hand.

Tommy looks down and sees that his hand is now a paw. A growls at Chuck again and turns toward the exit, leaving The Factory.

Scene: Becky's Room, Night

Becky is now in her pajamas, brushing her hair and humming a song happily. She puts her hair up in a ponytail and turns around to come face to face with a young woman torn up with wounds. Becky screams and jumps back. She continues to back up into the wall.

Young Woman: (serious, slightly angry) We need to talk.

Becky: Wh-who are you, freak?

Young Woman: Dana. I was killed in a car accident. Hi. Now that we're done with the pleasantries, can we get on with why I'm here?

Becky: But—I—

Dana: Good. I came here because you've royally screwed up.

Becky: What?

Dana: (sigh) (calming down, sits on the bed) Look, the fact is, me and a lot of other people are stuck in Limbo.

Becky: Why?

Dana: Well, Death has a certain system going on, and every once and awhile there's someone who leaks through the system—rises from the dead with their soul intact. Until . . . someone figured out how to cheat the system. His name is Israel Taylor.

Becky: Izzy? What do you mean? He didn't do anything.

Dana: Not intentionally, but he keeps coming back one way or another. For some reason, something about him keeps Death from making him stay dead.

Becky: So? I mean, it's not like he's killing people.

Dana: That's the thing. He's throwing the whole system off balance. No one, and I mean no one, gets that many chances. Now they're keeping everyone who's died since his last resurrection in Limbo. By bringing him back, you got all of us stuck until they can sort it out.

Becky: (cautiously) What do you mean?

Dana: Until he's dead.

Becky: No, you can't kill Izzy! There has to be another way!

Dana: There is one other way . . . But you're not going to like it.

Becky: How? What other way?

Dana: The souls that have already cheated Death's system have to die.

Becky: You mean . . . You mean kill anyone who's come back to life?

Dana: Exactly. That's what Death's going to do if Israel doesn't die. That's why you have to kill him.

Becky: No! I'm not killing Izzy!

Dana: (stands up, angry) Look, I get it. You fell in love. I've been in love too. But if he doesn't die, a lot of other people will. People like your friends.

Becky: It's not going to happen. I won't . . . I won't let it.

Dana: Say what you want, Becky . . . Israel Taylor must die.

Scene: Pleasantville High, Hallway

Tommy exits a classroom. Stacey approaches him.

Stacey: Hi, Tommy.

Tommy: Hey, Sta—(does a double take) Stacey? What do you want?

Stacey: (shrugs) Nothing. Just wanted to talk.

Tommy: Yeah? (continues walking) About what?

Stacey: I don't know, I guess I just wanted to break the ice.

Tommy: Ice broken.

Stacey: So you're saying there are no hard feelings between us?

Tommy: Nope.

Stacey: Tommy, you're a horrible liar.

Tommy: Yeah, well, I'd like to think I've changed into a more understanding person.

Stacey: Glad to see you finally did something about that.

She nudges Tommy playfully. Tommy laughs.

Tommy: So how are you and Chuck doing?

Stacey: Okay, I guess. I mean, we've only been on three dates.

Tommy: Yeah?

Stacey: We went to the park and watched the full moon together. It was really, um, romantic.

Tommy: (nods) I see.

Stacey: (smiles) Remember when we kissed under the full moon on my birthday?

Tommy: (smiles back) Yeah, I remember.

Stacey suddenly trips. Tommy stoops down to help her. He picks up her books while she rubs her elbow and forearm.

Tommy: Here, let me help—You okay?

Stacey: (winces) I think I scraped my elbow.

She lifts up her elbow, revealing blood seeping through her shirt. She rolls up the shirt carefully, revealing a long gash on her arm.

Stacey: I must have scraped it on something on the floor.

Tommy: That's a pretty big cut. (looking around) I wonder what you fell on . . . Here.

He takes her other hand and helps her to her feet. He picks up her books for her.

Tommy: They should really make these hallways safer.

Stacey: (jokingly) Yeah, by getting rid of klutzes like me.

Tommy: Here, how 'bout we go to the nurse's office and—

Stacey: Tommy, I'll be fine. I just scraped my elbow.

Tommy: You're right. Sorry, I just—

Chuck approaches and puts his arm around Stacey's waist, cutting Tommy off.

Chuck: Hey, Stacey. Something happen to your elbow?

Stacey: Yeah, I just scraped it. I'm fine.

Chuck: Oh. Okay. (looks toward Tommy) Hey, thanks for holding those until I got here. (takes Stacey's books) You're a real sport. (smiles at Stacey) Let's go.

He leads her down the hall. She turns back toward him.

Stacey: Bye, Tommy!

Tommy: (frustrated) Bye, Stacey.

Scene: Cafeteria

The cafeteria is set up for a play. Once again, Merton sits in the director's chair. Tommy bursts inside, yelling at nothing in particular.

Tommy: I can't win! I can't win and stupid Chuck Freeman is going to get everything I can't! It's not fair!

He takes a deep breath and starts to regain his composure.

Merton: Are you done?

Tommy: (sigh) Yeah. It's just, I don't get it. I mean, I'm this Chosen guy, right? I'm supposed to save the world and everything, so why don't I get to be happy?

Merton: It's a given that a hero should never have happiness because duty comes before pleasure. That, or it's Lori's fault.

Tommy: (furrows his brows) Lori's fault? Why's it Lori's fault?

Merton: She's the scapegoat, remember?

Tommy: (nods) Oh yeah. (looks around) So what are you doing?

Merton: Well, I've been trying my hand at directing again. I'm a little rusty, but it's coming back to me.

Margaret approaches and hands him a cup of coffee. He drinks a sip and spits it out.

Merton: You call this a mocha latte? (shoves the cup at her) Bring it to me when you have a real one.

Margaret: Yes, sir.

Margaret leaves.

Tommy: I see. Well, you have fun here. I'm going to get to class.

Tommy pats Merton on the back and leaves. Merton picks up a megaphone.

Merton: Next!

The camera focuses on two shoes as someone walks into view. As they walk, the camera pans up to reveal Medusa. She approaches Merton, who's eyes widen. He opens his mouth to speak, but can't say anything. Snakes come out of Medusa's hair and she hisses, leaping at Merton and starting to strangle him. The two of them fall backwards and Merton screams. Everyone in the auditions turn to look at him, now suddenly alone. Medusa is gone. Merton sits up, breathing heavily and looking terrified. He furrows his brows and lifts his hand up, revealing his index finger is now stone.

**TBC**

A/N: Sorry if the chapter is a bit short, but it'd take longer to get to you guys if I didn't cut it off, now wouldn't it? Please leave me a detailed review and I'll be working on Part Two soon! Thanks!


	34. Death Becomes Them Part Two

Death Becomes Them (Part Two)

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys. :) Enjoy, and keep 'em comin'.

Stormy- I really appreciate the lengthy review. I guess depressing things are hard to avoid while evil is constantly trying to kill you, but I try and make it a little lighter than it could be, heh. Thanks!

_Scene: Pleasantville High, Hallway_

_Tate is walking down the hallway toward class._

Voice: Hey, wanker!

_Tate furrows his brows and sees Friedrich and Alyson standing near the lockers. Friedrich turns to Alyson._

Friedrich: After you, dear.

Alyson: (smiles, revealing her fangs) My pleasure.

Alyson lunges at Tate and he yells out, stepping back and running into Chuck. He spins around to see who it is and winces, grabbing his neck.

Chuck: Better watch where you're going, loser.

Tate, still surprised from the attack, doesn't say anything. Chuck walks away. Tate removes his hand from his neck, revealing a small amount of blood on his fingers. Two small holes are now on his neck. He looks at his hands in confusion, then turns back around and searches the hallway. Friedrich and Alyson are gone.

Scene: Cafeteria

Merton is seated, a few books beside him and one open in front of him. Lori and Tommy sit down beside him.

Tommy: Hey, Merton.

He ignores them. Tommy looks at Lori and she shrugs. He turns back to Merton.

Tommy: Merton?

Merton: (looks up) Hm?

Tommy: What're you doing?

Merton: (looks down at the book again) I'm trying to find out about, um . . . ghosts.

Lori: Ghosts?

Merton: Well, in particular, if Gorgons can have ghosts.

Lori: You mean Gorgons like Medusa?

Merton: (looks up, worried) Exactly. Guys, I saw her today.

Lori: (laughing) What?

Merton: I saw Medusa.

Tommy: Merton, Medusa's gone. We turned her to stone, remember?

Merton: I know, it's not possible—but she strangled me at my auditions.

Tommy: (skeptical) So you're trying to tell us that Medusa showed up . . . at your auditions?

Merton, seeing the skepticism, sighs and lifts up his hand, which is now in completely in stone in a pointing position. Lori's jaw drops and she and Tommy furrow their brows.

Lori: Well how did this happen?

Merton: I told you, I saw Medusa. She tried to strangle me and then she disappeared.

Tommy: Well where'd she go?

Merton: I don't know, but I think it was her ghost.

Lori: Maybe she just got out of stone.

Merton: It's kind of unlikely. I mean, unless someone brought her back from the dead, but I find it hard to believe that someone would want to resurrect a Gorgon.

Merton starts reading again, using his stone hand to point to his place.

Tommy: So when you're in stone . . . you're dead?

Merton: Yeah.

Tommy: Wouldn't that mean that you were dead?

Merton: (looks up) Yeah.

Tommy: So . . . I mean, what was it like?

Merton: Eh, not bad, I guess. I prefer being alive, but not bad. To tell you the truth, my memory's kind of fuzzy about it.

He looks at the book again, sighs, and shuts it.

Merton: Nothing.

Tommy: Well, you tried.

Merton: Tommy, this is not a good situation. In case you haven't noticed, I'm turning into stone! Again!

Tommy notices Stacey walking nearby. Blood is going through her shirt again, around her midriff. He furrows his brows and heads toward her.

Lori: Tommy, where are you going?

Merton: (pause) Glad to know he cares so much.

Tommy approaches Stacey, who is saying goodbye to a friend.

Tommy: Stacey, are you okay?

Stacey: What?

Tommy looks toward her stomach and gestures toward the blood. She looks down and furrows her brows, setting her tray of food down on a nearby table and lifting her shirt. She has another gash, similar to the one on her arm.

Tommy: What happened?

Stacey: I don't know. I don't even remember it happening. I must have scraped it when I fell this morning.

Tommy: (concerned) Maybe you should get that checked out.

Stacey: I'm fine, Tommy. (pats him on the shoulder) I think I'll survive. I might have a good shirt ruined, but I'm in one piece.

She smirks, picks up her tray, and leaves. Cut to Tate, who sees her and furrows his brows. Cut back to Merton and Lori.

Lori: So what are you going to do?

Merton: Keep researching, I guess.

Lori: No, I mean . . . If you don't figure out why you're turning back to stone?

Merton: I don't know. (sigh) Why do these things happen to me? Especially right after Becky starts using witchcraft. (pause) Wait a minute! That's it!

He smiles and stands up, running out of the cafeteria and leaving a confused Lori.

Scene: Hallway, Outside the Cafeteria

Tate is heading away from the cafeteria when Merton runs out of it. He spots Tate and rushes over to him, grabbing him by the shoulders (resting his stone hand on Tate's shoulder) and directing him to one side of the hallway.

Merton: Look, Tate, I'll be honest with you: I'm well aware of your evil magical influences on my sister.

Tate: Wha—

Merton: But I'm willing to forgive you if you help me, um, not die. (holds up his hand)

Tate: Not that I care, but what happened to you?

Merton: Trouble with a Gorgon.

Tate: Don't Gorgons turn you to stone all at once?

Merton: Well, technically I think it's her ghost.

Tate: A Gorgon's . . . ghost?

Merton: Look, I know it sounds crazy, but I need your help before I end up completely in stone.

Tate shakes his head and walks away. Merton follows him, struggling a bit to keep up with him through the crowd.

Merton: C'mon, Tate!

Tate: No, Merton.

Merton: Look, magic doesn't make you that crazy.

Tate: No one gets it. You're acting like magic is the solution to everything.

Merton: Isn't it?

Tate: No! I haven't worked this hard to start magic again now. Even if I did start again, I wouldn't screw myself over for a wanker like you.

Merton notices Tate's neck.

Merton: What happened to your neck?

Tate: Don't even—What?

Merton: Your neck. Is that a vamp—

Tate: You can see it? It's real?

Merton: Yeah, but—

Tate: I have to go.

He speeds up and walks away. Merton stops.

Merton: I guess I'll have to find a cure myself.

Scene: Football Field

The players are on the field, preparing for a game. The cheerleaders chant enthusiastically, Stacey leading them.

Cheerleaders: Go fry them tonight, party down, all right all right! Go Badgers!

They jump and cheer. Stacey suddenly falls down, holding her leg. The other cheerleaders look at her with concern and a few stoop beside her. A coach approaches. Her leg is now wounded similar to the way her arm and stomach are, but appears deeper and includes bite marks. Tommy watches with concern and confusion.

Scene: Cemetery

Taps plays while three coffins are lowered into the ground. Tommy and Lori stand nearby, dressed in black.

Lori: Tommy?

Tommy: (pause) Yeah?

Lori: What are we going to do?

Tommy: We can't do anything.

Lori: We can bring them back. We can—

Tommy: They're dead, Lori!

He rubs his eyes and quickly turns and walks away. Lori follows him. The camera pans and follows them, then stops on Izzy when they pass him. He wears a white suit and sunglasses, surrounded by many half-naked women. He smiles and drinks a martini. The camera pans out to reveal Becky nearby. She watches Tommy and Lori sadly.

Becky: This is all my fault.

She looks at the three graves, each named: Merton J. Dingle, Tate Foreground, and Stacey Hanson. She starts to follow Tommy and Lori, but suddenly falls into an open grave in front of her. Hands suddenly pop out of the ground and grab her, pulling at her as she screams for help. Dirt is suddenly shoveled onto her head, and she looks up to see Izzy standing there with a shovel, starting to fill in the hole. A loud bell rings.

Scene: Classroom

Becky suddenly gasps and wakes up just as the bell rings. She looks around her and sighs in relief.

Becky: Relax, Becky. It was just a dream.

She takes a moment to breathe and grabs her bag, getting up to leave.

Scene: Lori's House

Lori steps into the house, setting her book bag on the kitchen table. She heads over to the phone and presses a button, then heads to the table and starts to sort through her bag.

Phone Voice Over: You have two new messages.

The phone beeps and plays the messages.

Tate: Lori?

Lori furrows her brows and looks at the phone as the message plays.

Tate: Lori . . . I just, I had to call you. This might be the last you hear from me. I just wanted to say . . . by tomorrow, I'll be dead. If you . . . If I'm wrong and you see me, I have to ask that you kill me and don't ask questions. I . . . I love you, Lori.

Lori rushes out the door.

Scene: Tate's Pad

Tate, now looking pale, holds a stake in his hands.

Tate: Don't be afraid, Tate. You can do this. You just, er . . .

He places the stake awkwardly to his chest. He holds up a wooden hammer in his other hand and gets ready to strike just when the door opens and Lori comes inside. She sees him and furrows her brows, running over and taking the stake from him.

Lori: What are you doing?

Tate: Lori, give that back.

Lori: No, not until you explain what that phone message was all about.

Tate: (sigh) I can't get into it right now, okay?

Lori: Were you just . . . trying to stake yourself?

Tate: Look, if I don't do it, I'll turn into a vampire and kill people and it won't be pretty.

Lori: What?

Tate gestures to his neck.

Lori: Well let's just find the vampire who bit you and stake it. It'll turn you into a human again.

Tate: I can't.

Lori: Why not?

Tate: Well . . . the vampire is sort of dead already.

Lori: (pause) Huh?

Tate: I don't know why or how it happened, but I saw them at school today and I thought I was just seeing things again . . . but then this happened. It was like it was their ghosts or something.

Lori: (pause, furrows her brows) Ghosts . . . Merton had the same thing happen to him with this Gorgon we killed.

Tate: Fascinating. Will you let me get this staking thing done already?

Lori: No. I mean, how do we even know you'll turn into a vampire?

Tate sighs in frustration. Lori looks around and sees a pan sitting on the counter in the kitchen. She picks it up and shows it to Tate, revealing his reflection.

Tate: Aren't you the smart one.

Lori: Hey, I just saved your life.

Tate: Bravo. Now bugger off.

Lori: Don't you want to figure this thing out?

Tate: What's the point? I'm just going to keep getting screwed over time and again and wind up dead in an alley somewhere. I can just see the headlines: Local Maniac Finally Done In. Let's all celebrate!

Lori: Just calm down and—

Tate: Don't tell me to calm down! It's true, isn't it? People would be happier with me dead.

Lori: Tate, I'm sure things are going to work out fine. I mean, this probably isn't a very serious situation.

Tate: (sigh) Fine.

Scene: The Factory

Becky and Izzy share a basket of fries. Becky looks worried.

Izzy: What's up?

Becky: Huh?

Izzy: Something wrong?

Becky: (shakes her head, smiles) Nothing. C'mon, let's go to the park.

Izzy: Hey, does this mean we get to make out in the gazebo?

Becky: Play your cards right.

She laughs and takes off, Izzy close behind.

Scene: The Lair

Lori opens the door and looks inside.

Lori: Merton?

She comes inside and Tate follows.

Lori: Merton, are you in—Ah!

She jumps in surprise when she sees Merton facing away from them and reaching for a book. Everything from the waist down is in stone, and both his arms are stone, one reaching for a book and the other still pointing.

Merton: Lori?

Lori rushes over to Merton and turns him around.

Merton: Thank you.

Tate, now paler and looking drowsy, seats himself on the bed.

Merton: Lori, pleasure seeing you here.

Lori: Merton, you're getting worse.

Merton: How astute of you to notice. (sees Tate) What's wrong with him?

Lori: He said he saw the ghosts of these vampires that had already been staked that bit him, just like what happened with you seeing Medusa and starting to turn to stone.

Merton: So the question is, why are dead villains killing us?

Tate: We're dying the same way we did before.

The both look toward him. He rests his head on his hand, half awake. His breathing is shallow.

Lori: What?

Merton: Tate, I think we'd remember you being killed by vampires.

Tate: Before time was reversed.

Lori approaches him.

Lori: What do you mean? You remember what happened before time was reversed?

Tate starts to pass out, but Lori grabs him by the shoulders, shaking him. He remains conscious.

Lori: Tate, do you remember what happened before time was reversed?

Tate: I was killed by vampires . . . Stacey is dying too. She was killed . . . a demon.

He falls unconscious. Lori turns toward Merton.

Lori: Merton, what do we do?

Merton: D'I—I have no idea. I don't even know why this is happening.

His torso suddenly turns to stone.

Scene: Hospital

Tommy steps into a room. Stacey is in the bed, covered in bandages and looking pale. A few smaller cuts have appeared on her. Tommy sits down on the bed beside her. She smiles at him. When she speaks, she sounds tired.

Stacey: Hey, Tommy.

Tommy: Hey, Stacey.

He holds up a bouquet of roses.

Tommy: I, uh, brought you these.

She smiles again and he sets them down on the table beside her.

Tommy: So what did the doctors say?

Stacey: They don't know what's wrong with me.

Tommy: I guess you're gonna be staying a long time?

Stacey: (sad) I don't know.

She looks at Tommy, her brows furrowing with worry.

Stacey: Tommy, I'm scared.

Tommy looks concerned for her and hugs her gently. She lifts up one of her arms slowly and puts it around him. He pulls away.

Stacey: I'm sorry.

Tommy: For what?

Stacey: For treating you the way I have.

Tommy: Stacey, no. If you're happy with Chuck, then that's what I want you to have.

Stacey: Tommy, you know I never was happy with Chuck. (half laughs) I feel really childish trying to make you jealous like that.

Tommy: (furrows his brows) What are you trying to say?

Stacey: I love you, Tommy.

Tommy: (smiles) I love you, too.

Stacey returns the smile.

Tommy: (pause) Stacey, um . . . there's something I have to tell you, something that I should have told you a long time ago.

Stacey: (smiles, chuckles) Finally?

Tommy: (smiles) Yeah. Finally.

Tommy takes a deep breath and sighs. He opens his mouth to say it when Stacey's throat suddenly slits. She gasps and starts gagging and choking, her eyes wide. Tommy's eyes widen and he rushes toward the door.

Tommy: Help! Somebody get some help in here!

Scene: The Lair

Lori paces and bites on her thumbnail, unsure of what to do. Merton is completely in stone except for his neck and head. His neck turns to stone. Tate is lying on the bed. He opens his eyes, half-conscious.

Tate: Lori?

Lori looks a bit surprised and turns toward him, stooping beside him. His face looks ashen. His skin looks clammy. He grabs Lori's hand. She looks a bit taken aback.

Tate: I have to tell you . . . Before . . . before I changed time . . . you and I . . . We were . . . I miss that.

Lori: Tate, it's going to be fine.

Tate: (suddenly confused) Lori, where are we?

Lori: We're, uh, at the lair.

Tate: (furrows his brows) I don't think so . . .

His head suddenly rolls back and he becomes motionless, his eyes remaining open. His hand loses grip on Lori's. Lori pulls back suddenly and she stands up, putting her hand to her mouth. She turns toward Merton, who is now completely in stone.

Lori: Merton?

She looks unsure of what to do, completely alone.

Scene: The Park

Izzy and Becky watch the stars together.

Izzy: So the romantic scenery gets me make out privileges, right?

Becky laughs, then furrows her brows.

Becky: Izzy, your chest.

He looks down at his chest, where blood is seeping through again.

Izzy: Oh.

Becky: C'mon, let's get you back my basement and we'll do the spell again.

Izzy: Becky, we can't keep doing this . . .

Before Izzy can say anything else, she takes him by the hand and starts to take him toward her house when her cell phone rings. She takes it out of her purse.

Becky: Hello? (pause) The freaker's . . . Merton's dead?

She looks extremely scared and worried and hangs up the phone. She looks toward Izzy.

Izzy: Becky, I'm so sorry.

Becky: Izzy, I have to tell you about something horrible I did.

Izzy: (getting weaker) Okay . . .

Becky: I found out from this dead girl that Death's system was off balance. She said . . . she said everyone that had died and come back before was going to die if the system wasn't set right again.

Izzy: So what did you do?

Becky: I didn't tell anyone, because . . . because . . .

Izzy: Because what?

Becky: You'd have to die. (pause) The girl that showed up, she said that you were throwing the system off balance and that the only way to correct it would be for you to die.

Izzy: (pause, thinking) Becky—

Becky: Don't you dare say it!

Izzy: Becky, we can't do this forever.

Becky shakes her head, tearing up.

Izzy: Look, I had my time. I mean, I love being back . . . I really do. But I've been dead before and it isn't all that bad.

Becky: Izzy, I can't . . .

Izzy starts to sway and he sits himself on the ground. More blood seeps through his shirt.

Izzy: I can't keep going back and forth.

Becky shakes her head again and reaches into her purse, pulling out spell ingredients.

Becky: Here, I have some of them with me. Maybe, maybe we don't need them all and . . . I can remember most of it.

She starts to chant in Latin.

Izzy: Becky, please. (pause) Let me die.

Becky stops, then hesitantly nods.

Becky: (quietly) Okay.

Scene: The Lair

Lori still paces. Suddenly, Merton returns from stone. He smiles.

Merton: I'm alive! (pause) Again!

Tate sits up, no longer pale. Lori smiles.

Lori: Merton, you're back! (pause) Tate, you too!

She rushes over to Tate, grabbing him before he can say anything and pulling him into a kiss. When she pulls away, he looks surprised.

Tate: You, er—Uh—With the, um—

Lori: If I didn't kiss you just then, I think we both would've ended up like Tommy.

She laughs and Tate smiles.

Scene: Hospital

Tommy is still looking out the door for a doctor.

Stacey: Tommy?

He turns around, revealing Stacey conscious and completely healed. Tommy's eyes widen and he smiles, running over to her and hugging her tightly. She smiles. They pull apart and look into each other's eyes, then quickly pull into a kiss.

**Tommy v.o.: Well, it looked like things were finally going right. Becky told us what had happened, but she didn't turn out as lucky as us.**

Scene: Cemetery

Becky stands at Izzy's grave again. Someone's hand is put on her shoulder and she turns to see Merton. She hugs him for a long time, then gives him a smile.

Scene: The Factory

Tate sits at the bar. Tommy sits down next to him.

Tommy: Tate.

Tate: Tommy.

Tommy: I heard you, um . . .

Tate: Reversed time?

Tommy: Yeah. I mean . . . what's up with that? Why did you do it?

Tate: Well, you—

Tate looks at him and stops himself.

Tate: —you, uh, you tried to stop me, but I just wouldn't listen. Lori and I had just broken up and I, er, wanted to make things the way they were again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go.

Tommy: You know, you don't have to spend every night at home feeling sorry for yourself.

Tate: (smiles) I don't.

He heads into the crowd, meeting up with Lori, who smiles. They walk away together. Tommy smiles and shakes his head just as Stacey sits down next to Tommy, smiling.

Tommy: (surprised) Stacey.

Stacey: (smiles) I just wanted to thank you . . . for being there for me when I really needed you.

Tommy: Oh, it was nothing.

Stacey: Well, it meant something to me.

She gives another smile and turns to walk away, but she stops and turns back toward him.

Stacey: Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow night?

Tommy: No; why?

Stacey: Well, Chuck and I were going to go out, but since we're not seeing each other anymore . . .

Tommy's face breaks into a smile.

Tommy: I'd love to.

Stacey: Great.

She kisses him on the cheek and leaves. Tommy looks daydream-y and happy.

**Tommy v.o.: It looked like everyone except Becky had gotten their happy ending. We still kinda wondered what happened with Izzy, but we had a feeling he wasn't having a bad time.**

Scene: Limbo

Some nearby gates labeled "Heaven" and "Hell" open and many dead people file through. Death walks on screen, followed by Izzy, who now wears a slick suit and carries a clipboard.

Death: Israel, I'm glad you're back. Things have been a mess since you left.

Izzy: Well, I had a girl to see.

Death: Ah, yes. That Becky girl. How is she?

Izzy: Just fine.

Death: And her brother?

Izzy: Same.

Death: That's good. I should send them a postcard. Make me a note to do that.

Izzy writes on the clipboard.

Death: Izzy, I've been meaning to tell you . . . I've decided to promote you. How would you like to be trained as my replacement?

Izzy: (smiles) Sweet!

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. Maybe next chapter won't be so depressing . . . but if it is, well, you have to be used to it by now. I enjoyed this one anyway. Please leave me a detailed review!


	35. The Pleasantville Witch Trials

The Pleasantville Witch Trials

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews, guys. :) I'm glad you liked the chapter!

Vampire Pineapple- Well, Tommy sort of tortured Tate after killing someone, so I think Tate was having a rare nice moment by not telling Tommy what he did. ;) Thanks for the review!

Stormy- No flaw. Izzy was a character from the real show, who only appeared in two episodes before being killed off. In Fangs For the Memories, he was the rap-o-gram guy, and in The Exor-Sis he was the guy in the basement with the locker next to Becky who hit on her. Izzy died before Merton was turned to stone, so it all works out. Thanks for the review, though!

Scene: Pleasantville, Night   
The street is silent, lit by the street lamps. A big wind suddenly picks up and laughter echoes through the air. Thirteen silhouettes of women riding broomsticks appear in the air and land on the ground. The leading silhouette steps forward. 

Leader: C'mon, girls. Let's paint this town witch.

_They laugh again._

Scene: Pleasantville High, Hallway 

_Lori approaches Tate, who is at his locker._

Lori: Hey, Tate.

Tate: Lori.

Lori: I was thinking . . . I have this period free, and you have this period free . . .

Tate: (pause) And that closet over there happens to be empty.

_Lori gives a playful smirk and Tate returns it. Cut to the closet, where the two of them make out._

_Scene: Hallway, Lockers_

_Merton is putting his books into his locker. Tommy approaches his own locker and opens it._

Tommy: Hey, Merton.

Merton: Hey, Tommy, what are you doing tonight? I hear they're playing a few Roger Corman movies at the Rialto.

Tommy: I'm busy, man. Sorry.

Merton: What could be so important as to make you miss out on making fun of shoddy old monster movies?

Tommy: A date with Stacey.

Merton: I thought you two were going out tomorrow.

Tommy: We were, but I checked the calendar and it's a full moon tomorrow.

Merton: And?

Tommy: (pause) And I'm a werewolf, so that would mean I'd be furry.

Merton: You haven't told her?

Tommy: No, of course not.

Merton: (sigh) You told me you told her at the hospital!

Tommy: No, I said I started to tell her.

Merton: And you didn't, because . . .?

Tommy: I only started to tell her because she was dying.

Merton: And you couldn't tell her after that whole dying fiasco?

Tommy: Well, don't you think telling her I'm the werewolf, after just getting back together . . . I mean, wouldn't that be a little . . . awkward?

Scene: Closet 

_Lori is seated on some boxes and Tate is seated on the floor. They sit in awkward silence._

Lori: (pulling her hair back) So, um . . .

Tate: (pause) Yeah.

_They fall silent._

Tate: What time is it?

Lori: (checks her watch) 2:30.

_They fall silent again._

Tate: (thinking) We really don't have that much to talk about, do we?

Lori: Not really.

Tate: That's a bit sad.

Lori: We could make out again.

Tate: Eh, maybe later.

_They wait awhile quietly._

Tate: What time is it now?

Lori: (checks her watch again) 2:32.

_Scene: State U_

_A tall, attractive young woman with sandy hair walks down the hall (obviously the leader), followed by two other attractive young women. They stop at a dorm, and a young woman with glasses stops as she's passing them._

Young Woman: Do you need to get in there?

Leader: Yes. I'm visiting my sister.

Young Woman: You didn't hear?

Leader: Hear what?

Young Woman: All the girls in this dorm disappeared.

Leader: (eyes narrow) What?

Young Woman: (nods) No one's gone in since it happened. There was tons of weird stuff in there and people think it might be haunted.

The young woman leaves. The leader tries to open the door, finding it locked. She puts her hand above the doorknob and it melts. She simply pushes the door open and the three of them walk inside.

_Scene: Dorm_

_The dorm is the same one from _Witch College_, remaining the same as it was in the end. The bookcases are still moved to reveal the room filled with various spell-casting items. The leader stares at the mess with narrowed eyed, clearly unhappy. She walks hurriedly over to a table, where several little statues with pearl necklaces stand. She picks one up, horrified._

Leader: Girls?

She holds up one to show it to them and they both hiss, backing away. The leader angrily smashes the statue and raises her hands.

Leader: Love and happiness, pain or fear, show me now what happened here!

_The twelve witches from _Witch College_, Stacey, Merton, and Tommy suddenly materialize, reenacting the end of the episode._

Leader: (angry, looking at Tommy) We're going to find him.

Scene: Pleasantville High, Lockers 

_Merton is at his locker. He opens it and a book falls out, sliding across the floor. He bends down to pick it up, looking over at the legs of the person it slid in front of. He looks up to see one of the witches from before. The leader is with the same two, one of which is an attractive redhead. She looks Merton up and down, giving a small smirk._

Merton: (smiles) Yowza! (stands up) S-Sorry about that.

_The redhead starts to speak when the leader cuts her off._

Leader: (looking down at his book) Spell-casting for Beginners. How cute.

_They start to leave, but the redhead stops the leader and whispers into her ear, glancing back at Merton and giggling. The leader glances back and shrugs, and the three of them turn back toward him. The leader smiles._

Leader: Hi. I'm Rosemary.

_The redhead extends her hand._

Redhead: I'm Victoria.

_She looks Merton up and down. Merton shakes her hand, speechless._

Rosemary: (pointing to the other girl, a brunette) This is Nadia. She's meant to be seen, not heard.

Victoria: We just love magic . . . don't you?

Merton: D'I, uh, well, I dabble. You three are interested in magic?

Rosemary: Sure. We're just here to visit an old friend, but if you'd like . . . we can talk about it over lunch.

Merton: Lunch—Y'mean, with—with me?

Victoria: Especially with you.

_Victoria grabs him by the shirt and the four of them walk off screen._

_Scene: Cafeteria_

_Merton has many spell books spread out on a table. The three witches are sitting with him._

Merton: See this one here? (points) I've been working with that one, but I can never get it right. Somehow, I always end up breaking the windows in the house.

Rosemary: (not interested) Fascinating. (stands up) Listen, we really need to find our friend. Ta-ta.

_She and Nadia walk away. Victoria stops and kisses Merton on the cheek._

Victoria: Meet us tonight at the park. Maybe we can teach you some of those spells.

_Merton nods dreamily and they leave the cafeteria. Tommy sits down across from him._

Tommy: You've got your "I saw a hot girl" face on.

Merton: She's a goddess.

Tommy: Dumped you, huh?

Merton: (smiles) That's the best part! She didn't! And she's interested in magic, too! (gestures at the spell books)

Tommy: And where is this girl now?

Merton: She had to find a friend.

Tommy: (pause) Uh-huh. (smiles) Hey, last night I went on a date with Stacey, and nothing went wrong.

Merton: Yeah? Maybe you're getting better at controlling the wolf.

Tommy: Well, I almost wolfed out when I saw this truck fly over about thirty cars, but I managed to keep it down.

Merton: Wait a minute; you took her to a monster truck rally?

Tommy: Yeah.

Merton: Tommy . . . you poor fool. Clearly this was not a good choice.

Scene: The Park 

_Merton sits at the gazebo alone. He checks his watch and sighs._

Merton: Clearly this was not a good choice. (sigh) I should've known a girl that hot wouldn't be interested in me.

He turns to leaves and jumps, coming face to face with Victoria, who appeared out of nowhere.

Merton: (looking around) Where'd you come from?

Victoria: (smiles) Merton, I have to confess something . . . I really like you.

Merton: (smiles) I like you too.

Victoria: I talked it over with Rosemary, and we decided to let you join us.

Merton: Join you? (sigh) Please tell me you aren't just another in a long line of crazy cultists that seduces me just before giving me a copy of The Watchtower.

Victoria: Merton, we're going to be so happy together.

Merton looks a tad worried. Suddenly, all thirteen witches are in the gazebo, encircling him and holding hands.

Merton: Heh heh, wow. Uh, listen, Victoria. I don't think this is working out. It's not you. It's me.

He tries to leave, but they block his way as they begin to move around him.

Witches: (chanting) You cannot leave, we say to thee, one more brother you shall be. And by our side you'll soon obey, now we'll keep you on this day.

Merton stands as if in a trance. Victoria approaches him, kissing him on the lips. When she lets go, he smiles.

Scene: Pleasantville High, Hallway

Merton walks down the hall, ignoring the people around him and simply walking through, running into people but continuing as if nothing happened. The camera stops as he passes Tate. As soon as he passes Tate, Tate yells out and grabs his head. He watches Merton go with furrowed brows, then slams his locker shut and follows him. He grabs him by the shoulders, slamming him into the wall.

Tate: Merton, what have you been doing?

Merton: Excuse me?

Tate: I told you not to screw with magic. Now what did you do?

Merton: I haven't done anything.

Tate: Like hell. I can sense magic all around you.

Merton looks at Tate arrogantly and grabs his hands (which are still pinning him to the wall), lightly pushing them away.

Merton: (inspecting himself) I hope you didn't ruin this jacket. It's new.

He brushes himself off.

Merton: Now stop wasting my time.

He starts to walk away, but Tate puts his hand to the wall, blocking Merton's way.

Tate: This is what magic does to you, Merton.

Merton: Just because you're too weak to handle it doesn't mean the rest of us can't have any fun.

Merton smirks and holds out his hand, causing Tate to fly back into a locker. He walks away, smiling smugly. Cut to another part of the hallway. Tommy sees Merton and waves.

Tommy: Hey, Merton.

Merton stops and glances at him snobbishly, then continues on his way. Tommy furrows his brows and follows him.

Tommy: Did I say something, man?

Merton: I'd prefer if you didn't.

Tommy: Wait a minute, what'd I do?

Merton: If you insist on talking to me, can you not stand so close?

Tommy stops Merton.

Tommy: What's gotten into you, man?

Merton: Simple, Tommy. I've moved on with my life onto better things. I'm through with high school politics. Everyone here is either too stupid or too juvenile. I'm in better company now, which means I don't need you. Now go and play with your little high school buddies.

Merton walks away. Tommy furrows his brows in slight recognition, then his eyes widen. He runs off screen.

Scene: Empty Classroom

Tommy and Lori are inside.

Tommy: Merton's a witch!

Lori: What?

Tommy: Yeah! I saw him today and he was like this completely different person.

Lori: Where do you come up with the witch conclusion?

Tommy: Remember when I told you about those Tri-chi witches that hexed Stacey?

Lori: Yeah.

Tommy: When I talked to Merton, he told me to "go play with my high school buddies." It was like the exact same thing Stacey was saying when she was hexed.

Lori: Then let's go take the witches down.

Tommy: One problem.

Lori: What?

Tommy: The witches are statues.

Lori: Statues?

Tommy: I mean, they turned on each other and ended up as statues.

Lori: So then it's another coven of witches.

Tommy: (pause, thinking) That girl. Merton said he met this girl yesterday that seemed to like him and was interested in magic.

Lori: So how to we A) find, and B) stop the witch?

Tommy: We'll follow Merton after school and see where he goes. Chances are, he's gonna meet up with his new friends.

Scene: Outside School

Tommy leaves the school. His eyes flash yellow, then green.

**Tommy v.o.: My best friend a witch? I don't think so! These witches were gonna find out exactly what it meant to mess with the Chosen.**

Two witches in cloaks appear out of nowhere, grabbing Tommy. They throw their cloaks over him and the three of them disappear.

**Tommy v.o.: Or so I thought.**

Scene: Hotel, Exterior

Merton approaches a room and heads inside. The camera pans out to reveal Tate watching him from across the street. He cautiously follows and stops at the door, listening in. Cut to inside, where the coven sits in a circle on the floor. Merton sits in the circle next to Victoria.

Rosemary: I realize that looking for my sister's brutal killer has distracted us from other things, but now that I've sent out Sarah and Molly we can get other things done. First things first: We need a sacrifice for Merton's initiation.

She starts to say something, but Victoria cuts her off.

Victoria: I say that we—

Rosemary suddenly gasps and cuts her off. Her head snaps toward the door and the girls do the same. Rosemary stands up.

Rosemary: There's someone at the door.

Outside, Tate's eyes widen and he backs up just as the door flies open by itself. The girls (and Merton) stand up.

Tate: Bloody hell.

Rosemary smirks and holds out her hand, causing him to lift into the air and float into the room. The door slams closed again.

Rosemary: What do we have here?

Merton: Tate.

Rosemary: Tate?

She grins and inspects Tate.

Rosemary: I can feel magic all around you . . . You must be a very powerful warlock.

She releases him from his hold in the air and he lands on the ground.

Rosemary: What brings such a powerful man to our doorstep?

Tate: Not that I'm particularly concerned for Merton's wellbeing, but it pisses me off that he has the gall to be using magic against me.

Merton: What? What happened in the hallway? Please. That was nothing. I don't start using the big stuff until I've been initiated into the coven.

Rosemary: We're terribly sorry about that, but I'm sure you understand that we had no control over the situation. He'll be punished immediately.

Victoria's mouth drops open and Merton's eyes widen. Two of the girls grab Merton.

Rosemary: (to Tate) Would you like the honors?

Tate: What? No! Look, just take the hex off of Merton and we'll both go.

Rosemary: I don't understand. Why would you want us to take the hex off? He's going to be one of us.

Tate: I'm not letting magic get a hold of another person.

Rosemary: What do you have against magic? You are a warlock, aren't you?

Tate doesn't say anything. Rosemary suddenly gains a look of recognition and gasps.

Rosemary: You've stopped using magic. Tate, you need help. It's such a shame to see someone so powerful fall so far. What coven do you belong to?

Tate: I don't have a coven.

Rosemary smiles and the other girls whisper to each other.

Rosemary: You're a natural-born, aren't you?

Rosemary laughs and claps.

Rosemary: This is wonderful!

Scene: Unknown

The room is dark. What looks like a courtroom is set up, and three older witches are seated in front. Tommy suddenly appears out of nowhere in a chair before the judges.

Tommy: What the—?

Witch #1: Thomas P. Dawkins.

Tommy looks toward her, still confused but taken aback by the assertiveness of her voice.

Witch #1: You are being convicted for the murder of the Coven of Christine Bailey. The board has reviewed the case and found that you are guilty of the charge, and a sentence will be issued. Do you have anything to say in your defense, Thomas P. Dawkins?

Tommy: Uh, yeah. Can you guys really convict me without a trial?

Witch #1: Yes.

Tommy: Look, that's not fair! Those chicks hexed my girlfriend. Besides, they turned on each other. I didn't do anything to them.

Witch #1: We have found you to be at fault for their deaths. Therefore, you are sentenced to death and shall be burned at the stake today at approximately six o'clock PM at the induction of one Merton J. Dingle to the Coven of Rosemary Bailey. That will be all.

The cloaked witches from before approach Tommy again pick him up by the arms out of his chair.

Tommy: Wait a minute! You can't—

He's cut off when the witches throw their cloaks over him and they disappear.

Scene: Hotel Room

The scene is the same as before. Tommy and the two cloaked witches suddenly appear in the room. One cloaked witch steps forward.

Cloaked Witch: The Witch's Council has convicted Thomas P. Dawkins for the murder of the Coven of Christine Bailey, and he has been sentenced to burn at the stake at the initiation of Merton J. Dingle.

Rosemary: Finally! I thought the Council would never find him! (turns to coven) Girls, it's much easier to send other people to do your work. (turns to cloaked witches) Thank you, you two are sweethearts.

The cloaked witches disappear.

Rosemary: (to Tate) Now we'll show you how real witches have fun.

Tate starts toward Rosemary, but she holds out her hand, causing force to push him back into a chair nearby and hold him down. She pulls out a wand and holds it out. A wooden pole appears behind Tommy. She waves her wand and ropes appear out of nowhere, wrapping around him and tying him to the pole.

Rosemary: Tommy, Tommy, Tommy . . . Do you remember Christine? You know, the witch you obliterated so carelessly?

Tommy: Wait a minute, she—

Rosemary: Well she was my sister. When I was at State U, I always knew my little sister would follow in my footsteps and, soon enough, she was leading her own coven. So I decide to pay her a little visit, and what do I find? She and her whole coven are nothing but little Chia Pets!

Tommy: Look, this is just some big misunderstanding. I didn't touch them.

Rosemary: I know exactly what you did. I used a spell and saw it all.

Tommy: Wh—Uh—Merton did it too! Why does he get into the coven and I get burned at the stake?

Rosemary: We like Merton. He's cute.

Tommy: That's not fair!

Rosemary: Life isn't fair, Tommy.

She looks to the clock on the wall.

Rosemary: Look at the time. Perfect for an execution.

She raises her wand to strike when a voice sounds behind her.

Voice: Hey, witch!

Rosemary turns around and comes face to face with Lori.

Lori: Execute this.

She kicks Rosemary in the face, toppling her over.

Tommy: (smiles) Lori!

Lori smiles and starts toward Tommy when Victoria tackles her to the ground. Rosemary stands up.

Rosemary: Enough!

Victoria immediately gets to her feet. Lori stands up as well, getting in a fighting stance.

Rosemary: I hate this town. I can never get anything done without someone meddling.

She sighs and fixes her hair, then waves her arm at the others casually.

Rosemary: Hang her as long as we're at it.

The witches swarm around Lori and grab her. She struggles, but can't break free. One witch grabs a rope nearby and ties it to the ceiling fan. Another binds Lori's hands while yet another puts a stool underneath the rope. They place Lori on the stool and hold her in place while one of them puts the rope around her neck. There's a dramatic pause as the witches look toward Rosemary, who is fixing her makeup with a compact.

Rosemary: (pause) Well? What are you waiting for?

The girls immediately turn back to Lori and kick the stool out from under her.

Tommy: Lori!

The witches gasp. Lori's eyes are shut tight. She opens them and finds herself floating in the air, the rope still loose around her neck. The camera pans over to Tate, who is now standing, his hand held out and holding her in place. Lori smiles. Cut to Tommy. His eyes glow green, then yellow, and he wolfs out, breaking free from his restraints. He approaches Rosemary.

Tommy: I hate to hit a chick, but . . .

He punches her in the face, sending her to the ground.

Rosemary: (angry) I just fixed my makeup!

She tackles Tommy, pulling at his hair. Tate waves his hand and the rope around Lori breaks. His hold on her drops and she falls hard to the ground. Meanwhile, Tommy manages to get away from Rosemary, only to get tackled by Merton.

Tommy: (struggling) Tate, how do you break a hex!

Tate: (fighting off witches) Get Rosemary's wand.

Tommy: Sorry about this, Merton.

Tommy punches Merton and gets away, running over to Rosemary with breakneck speed and getting a hold of her wand.

Tommy: Now what?

Tate: Give it here.

Tate holds out his hand. Tommy tosses the wand, but it lands on the ground. Tate rolls his eyes and turns his hand downward, the wand flying into the air and into his palm.

Tate: There's a spell that takes off hexes . . . If I get it off of the leader, it breaks the hexes on the others.

He looks to the ceiling, thinking hard.

Tate: What was it . . .?

Tommy: (frustrated) Tate!

Tate: Look, it's been awhile since I've read up on it, okay? This is grade school stuff.

He waits a little longer.

Tate: Oh yeah. Now I remember.

The spell is the same as the hex, but Tate says is deadpan instead of singing, and he sounds a bit embarrassed.

Tate: You cannot leave, I say to thee, this hex shall end as you will see. And by my will you'll be human, and live life with the mortal man.

Rosemary starts toward him angrily, but then faints. Everyone in the room (sans Tommy, Lori, and Tate) follows. They soon wake up and looks confused.

Rosemary: What happened?

Merton: —Victoria, this is getting out of hand, and if you think you can win me over with your charms, then you're . . .

He trails off, realizing he's not in the park anymore.

Merton: Aw. They hexed me?

Tommy: Yep.

Merton: And I missed—(looks around)—an almost-hanging-slash-burning at the stake?

Tommy: Eh, you'll see the next one.

Merton: (disappointed, as Tommy helps him to his feet) I guess.

Tate approaches Lori, untying her hands and helping her to her feet.

Lori: You used magic again to save me.

Tate: What'd you expect, for me to let you hang?

Lori: What about Tommy almost getting burned at the stake?

Tate: Tommy's expendable.

Lori rolls her eyes.

Lori: Well thank you. I hope this didn't do too much damage.

Tate: Actually . . . I don't feel too bad considering.

Lori: Maybe magic's better in moderation.

She shrugs and kisses him on the cheek, walking away to Tommy and Merton. The room suddenly flashes around Tate and corpses appear all around, each appearing to have died in some sort of coven ritual. The room turns dark and everything is in shadow save for Tate and the corpses. The bodies disappear in a split second and the room returns to normal. Tate furrows his brows, looking around in confusion. He finally shakes his head and heads over to Tommy, Merton, and Lori. Rosemary approaches them and the other girls look confused.

Rosemary: Who are you guys? What's going on?

Tommy: Uh—

Merton: Gas leak.

Lori: Yeah.

Rosemary walks away in confusion.

Tommy: Well, looks like we took care of the witches. And I'm not burned at the stake.

Merton: And I'm not hexed.

Lori: And I'm not dead.

The gaze around the room.

Tommy: Well . . . Guess we go home then.

Tommy shrugs and heads outside. Lori and Merton follow.

Tate: Just like that? You're going home?

He follows them.

Scene: The Factory

Tommy sits at the bar, watching the television and eating a bowl of pretzels. Tate sits beside him.

Tate: I've been thinking.

Tommy glances at him casually.

Tate: Yesterday I found myself being attacked by witches and forced into magic again. Once again, all of my problems just keep coming up.

Tommy: (still watching TV) Well, evil things tend to do that.

Tate: I imagine it works the same way for you.

Tommy: I guess.

Tate: It's just . . . Is this what you want to do for the rest of your life? Fight off every nasty thing that decides to waltz into town and go on your merry way?

Tommy: I don't think I really have a choice.

Tate: (pause) I don't get it. Evil things attack and the only thing that worries you is that your girlfriend will find out about it.

Tommy: (looks away from the TV) What are you trying to say?

Tate: I don't know. The whole process of fight-kill-fight-kill-fight again just is a royal pain in the ass for me and it doesn't even happen to me as much as you. How do you do it?

Tommy: I guess I never really thought about it that way. Uh . . . Try not to think about it. Enjoy the game.

Tommy shrugs and watches the TV again. Tate glares at him like he's an idiot. Tommy offers him some pretzels and he shrugs, grabbing one and watching the game.

A/N: Kinda an awkward ending there, I just really liked the banter. Anyway, send a review my way!


	36. Carrying the Torch Part One

Carrying the Torch

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! Hope ya don't mind another Tate-centered chapter—He's just so fun to mess with. But if you've made it this far you've learned to accept the odd focus on him and not, y'know, the main characters.

Scene: The Factory 

_Tate sits at the bar, resting his head on his hand. Tommy suddenly pops up behind him, a wide smile on his face._

Tommy: Happy birthday!

_Lori pops up on the other side of him._

Lori: Happy birthday!

_Merton pops up behind him._

Merton: Happy birthday!

_Merton places a birthday hat on Tate's head and the three of them burst into song._

Tommy, Lori, & Merton: Happy birthday, happy happy birthday, happy happy happy happy birthday, to you!

_They begin another round of the same song. Cut to Tate's pad. He screams and wakes up, falling out of bed. After gaining his composure he sighs in relief, letting his head fall back._

Scene: Order of Hades' Headquarters 

Max is seated at his desk. His receptionist, Farrah, is seated nearby, typing at a computer. The leader, Ixby, suddenly appears behind Max.

Ixby: Max.

_Max jumps and spins in his chair to face him, but quickly regains his composure._

Max: Ixby, didn't expect to see you.

Ixby: Max, the Chosen isn't dead yet.

Max: I'm aware of that, sir.

Ixby: I've given you far too much time to kill him.

Max: I know, sir.

Ixby: I'm tired of you sending out demon after demon after getting us nowhere. You either kill the Chosen soon or I kill you.

Max: Understood.

Ixby disappears into the shadows. Max spins back around, his jaw tense in anger. Farrah, who had been watching him, looks nervous.

Farrah: Sir?

Max: The Chosen has made a fool out of me for the last time. I may have trouble killing him . . . but I can kill anyone he's ever loved.

Scene: Pleasantville High, Lockers 

_Tommy and Stacey pull out of a kiss._

Tommy: That was nice.

Stacey: You aren't too bad yourself, Tommy. So . . . Maybe tonight we can get together? You know, without monster trucks this time?

**Tommy v.o.: If I went on a date with Stacey alone, I'd wolf out for sure . . . I had to think of something quick.**

Tommy: Well, I sorta promised Merton I'd do movie night.

Stacey: Oh.

Tommy: But maybe you could come hang out with us? Lori'll be there too.

Stacey: (considering it) Well, I know I haven't spent so much time with your friends. I guess I could stop by.

Tommy: Great! I'll pick you up at seven.

Stacey: I'll see you then.

She smiles and walks away. Tommy sighs in relief as Merton approaches and opens his locker.

Merton: I need your opinion. Should we rent the Nightmare on Elm Street collection again or go all out with the horror with The Breakfast Club?

Tommy: The Breakfast Club . . . Was that the one where they run the summer camp?

Merton: Uh, no. You're thinking of The Baby-Sitters Club.

Tommy: (in recognition, smiling) Oh, right! Where the babysitter dies and they have to live on their own for a summer?

Merton: No, that's—Never mind.

_Merton sorts through his locker._

Tommy: By the way, Merton, I'm bringing Stacey along tonight.

Merton jerks to a stop and gives a look of incredulous disbelief, turning toward Tommy.

Merton: You what?

Tommy: I'm bringing Stacey tonight.

Merton: Tommy, how could you!

Tommy: What?

Merton: Tommy, movie night is sacred, and now you've defiled it with the voluptuous body of a cheerleader?

Tommy: What's the big deal?

Merton: For years, movie night for me has been a night strictly for the guys, free of the stress of women.

Tommy: First of all, you don't have any "guys." It's just me. Second, what about Lori?

Merton: Lori doesn't count. My point is, you can't enjoy a good horror movie marathon in the presence of a woman. Chances are, she'll want to watch Sleepless in Seattle or How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days instead.

Tommy: Don't worry, Merton; she's cool. She won't do that.

Merton: Yeah, well I hope you're right, because I have no escape from that sort of situation.

_Lori approaches them while Merton is speaking._

Lori: A monster situation?

Merton: A Stacey situation. Tommy invited her to movie night.

Lori: (furrows her brows) Why?

Tommy: Look, I just thought it'd be nice if she got to know you guys.

Lori: (shrugs) As long as she doesn't want to watch Sleepless in Seattle. (pause) Hey, what about I invite Tate? Then we'll all have dates.

_Merton clears his throat._

Lori: You don't count, Merton.

Tommy: Sounds good. We're meeting up same time as usual?

Lori: Sure. See you there.

Lori leaves, and then Tommy shuts his locker and heads in another direction. Merton is staring with disbelief.

Merton: Does no one respect the sanctity of movie night anymore?

_He sighs and shuts his locker, walking away._

_Scene: Hallway_

_Tate is heading for his locker. Lori approaches him._

Lori: Hey, Tate.

Tate: Lori.

Lori: I have a proposition for you.

Tate: If it involves charity, no.

Lori: No. I was thinking since tonight's movie night, you could come too.

Tate: Well let me thi—No.

Lori: C'mon, Tate, it'll be fun. You should get out of the house every once and awhile.

Tate: Lori, spending a night hanging around Merton and Tommy sounds about as fun as getting my eyes gauged out, and I simply have to do that tonight.

Lori: Please?

_Tate glances at her and sighs._

Tate: Fine. But don't expect—

Tate suddenly stops and the room darkens save for Tate. He furrows his brows and the camera pans out to reveal a young woman in Victorian clothing hanging with a rope around her neck, her eyes wide. She looks clearly dead, but she suddenly reaches out toward Tate, causing him to jump. She grabs the rope, loosening it from her neck and falling to the ground. She stands up and extends her arms out, reaching for Tate and stepping closer to him.

Voice: Tate?

The room suddenly returns to normal light and the woman and rope disappear. Lori shakes Tate by the shoulder.

Lori: Tate, are you okay?

Tate: What?

Lori: I said are you okay?

Tate: Fine, I think.

Lori: You sure?

Tate: Yeah, I just thought I saw . . . Never mind.

Lori: (shakes her head) Whatever. Are you gonna show up tonight or not?

Tate: Yeah, sure. Wonderful. Happy birthday to me.

Tate stops at his locker when he says that last line. Lori furrows her brows.

Lori: Today's your birthday?

Tate: What? Oh, yeah.

Lori: Why didn't you say anything? I didn't get you anything.

Tate: I don't do birthdays.

Lori: You really don't get out much, do you? What's wrong with birthdays?

Tate: You always end up having a party and cake and presents and it's this whole big mess. Terrible. It's best not to bother with it.

Lori: Well now I have to go out and get you a gift.

Tate: Don't. It'll end up as something really awful and I'll have to put it in the garbage.

Lori: Maybe not.

Tate: Are you done?

Lori is no longer smiling.

Lori: Yeah.

She walks away.

Scene: Classroom

The teacher is droning a boring lecture. Lori sits with her head on her hand, looking upset. Tommy, who sits across from her, leans toward her and whispers.

Tommy: What's wrong?

Lori: It's Tate.

Tommy: What, he didn't want to go tonight?

Lori: No, he said he'd come, it's just . . . I don't know, he's never happy about anything. Its like he thinks if he's positive he'll explode or something. (sigh) Why do I always fall for jerks? (seeing Tommy's expression) Not you, I mean. I just wish I could go on a date with him where we both had a good time.

Teacher: Ms. Baxter?

_Lori and Tommy sit up and look at the teacher._

Teacher: As thrilling as you find my lecture, I doubt you are discussing the Trail of Tears with Mr. Dawkins. Detention. After school.

_The teacher continues her lecture and Lori sighs, letting her head fall back._

Scene: Street 

_Tate is walking home. He sees a car wreck up ahead. A small crowd has gathered, but the police are keeping them back. Paramedics zip up a body bag around an eleven-year-old girl covered in cuts. Tate looks away and walks past the accident on the sidewalk, but everything suddenly darkens. Tate sighs._

Tate: Not this again.

Voice: Hello.

He turns to his right to see the same little girl from the body bag, still covered in blood. She looks scared.

Little Girl: Who are you?

_Tate opens his mouth, but can't find anything to say._

Little Girl: I'm scared. Where's Mommy? We were coming home from school and then we had an accident . . .

Tate hears sobbing, but all sounds not made by him or the little girl sound distant and echo. He sees a tall woman in the darkness watching the body bag being put into the ambulance and screaming and sobbing, reaching for it.

Woman: Emily! Emily, no!

Tate: (furrows his brows, looks at the girl) You're dead.

Emily: I am?

Tate nods. Emily wipes away some tears, fading away. The light and sound returns to normal. Tate looks around, running off screen.

_Scene: The Lair_

_Merton sits on the couch, a magazine in hand, smiling widely. The cover has a picture of a woman in underwear. The door opens and Merton quickly snatches up a large book and opens it, placing the magazine inside to hide it. Tate comes inside, rushing over to Merton._

Merton: (looking at the book) Mom, I'm reading To Kill a Mockingbird for a school project, so I need my privacy.

_Tate glares at him like he's an idiot._

Tate: Merton—

Merton: Gah!

_Merton throws the books in the air in surprise._

Merton: Tate. Hi. Why are you here?

_Tate takes a deep breath and leans against the couch._

Tate: I see dead people.

Merton: (arches an eyebrow) Beg pardon?

Tate: I mean, I keep seeing dead people. I was just on the street and saw an accident, and then I could see a little girl that was killed.

Merton: Tate, are you sure these are ghosts, and not, y'know . . .

_He twirls his finger around his ears and whistles to imply being crazy._

Tate: (sigh) Well, no, but I saw her body, and then she was standing there talking to me.

Merton: Hasn't this happened before? You know, after you slipped up and used magic the last time?

Tate: Well, yeah, but that wasn't the same when I saw Stacey.

_Merton just stares at him. Tate sighs and rubs his face._

Tate: Maybe you're right. I'll just . . . I'll just go.

_He exits the room. Merton shakes his head, then smiles, picking up his magazine again._

_Scene: Dingle House, Exterior_

_Tate exits the house. He heads down the sidewalk. As he passes a house on the way, everything grows dark. He clenches his teeth and keeps walking._

Tate: Just ignore it. It's not real.

The camera pans in on a light figure sitting on the hood of a car with his back turned to the camera. He turns around to reveal Rob, not decomposing but covered in blood and his clothing torn as if he'd just died in his motorcycle accident. He sees Tate.

Rob: Hey! Hey, buddy!

Tate stops and turns to see Rob, who jumps off the car hood and approaches him.

Tate: You're not real.

Rob: You don't have to be so judgmental about it. Say, you're that guy that Lori's always hangin' around with, aren't ya?

Tate: How do you know Lori?

Rob: Lets just say we're old friends.

He laughs. Tate doesn't seem amused.

Rob: Well, enough small talk.

He grabs Tate by the shoulders and walks straight into him, disappearing. Everything returns to normal and Rob (now in Tate's body) inspects himself.

Rob: Cool. (looks up) I'm comin' Lolo.

**TBC**

A/N: You know, I have no way to explain why I keep bringing Rob back into the picture. Anyway, please review!


	37. Carrying the Torch Part Two

Carrying the Torch (Part Two)

By: Obscurus Lupa

Scene: Pleasantville High, Classroom 

_Lori, T'n'T, and a couple other students sit in boredom (save for T'n'T, who look enthralled), watching a dated educational film. Hugo sits in the back, asleep and snoring. Lori glances back at Hugo and starts to gets to get to her feet, but her chair scrapes against the floor noisily and Hugo shifts. She pauses cautiously, seeing that he's still asleep, and starts toward the door, but finds it locked. She sighs and lets her head fall onto the door, but then she hears a tapping sound and turns around. Rob (in Tate's body) is at the window on the other side of the room, smiling. He gestures at Lori to come over. Lori's eyes widen and she walks quietly to the window. Rob opens it._

Lori: (whispering) What are you doing here?

Rob: Rescuing you, babe. C'mon.

Lori furrows his brows for a second, but smiles and takes his hands. He pulls her up and out of the room and shuts the window quietly. They find themselves in the schoolyard. Rob has a motorcycle at the ready. Lori sees it and her mouth falls open.

Lori: When did you get a motorcycle, Tate?

She looks at Rob, then at the motorcycle, admiring it. Rob pauses a few seconds, looks behind him, then realizes she's talking to him.

Rob: Oh! Tate! Tate, which is me. Tate. Uh, I just picked this thing up today.

Lori furrows her brows and looks at him strangely, realizing he's using an American accent.

Lori: I think you lost your accent.

Rob: What? Oh! (putting on a cheesy English accent) Right-o. Just trying something different.

_Lori raises her eyebrows and Rob smiles, getting on the motorcycle._

Rob: (patting the seat) Hop on.

Lori smiles and gets on behind him, holding him by the waist. He starts up the motorcycle and they drive away.

Scene: Unknown

The place is completely black. Tate is standing in the middle of nowhere, looking around.

Tate: Where the hell am I?

Voice: Limbo.

He turns around and comes face to face with Death, cloaked and menacing, his face obscured. His voice is deep and unearthly.

Tate: You mean . . . I'm dead? Again?

Death removes his hood, revealing Izzy underneath. He smiles, and when he speaks, his voice is normal.

Izzy: Nah, not yet.

Tate: (sigh) Bloody hell! Not you. What the hell are you doing here?

Izzy: I'm Death.

Tate: (pause) You're . . . Wait a minute, you're Death?

Izzy: Yeah, he chose me as his replacement.

Tate snickers, and then bursts into laughter.

Tate: You're Death! Oh that's rich! I guess it's only fitting that the guy who wouldn't stop dying ended up at the Grim Reaper.

Izzy: Hey, I'm just here to help you out, but if you want to stay in Limbo, I'll just be on my way.

Izzy turns to leave, but Tate stops him.

Tate: Wait! What do you mean?

Izzy: This guy possessed you, so now you're stuck in Limbo until he's out of your body or your body dies and you pass on.

Tate: So how do I get back in my body?

Izzy: Well, I have to go and collect this guy's soul.

Tate: Then why the hell are you here?

Izzy: I just thought I'd let you know about your new job once you get back in your body.

Tate: What job?

Izzy: You know those dead folks you've been seeing lately?

Tate: How do you know about that?

Izzy: I'm Death; remember?

Tate: Right.

Izzy: You're a medium, you can communicate with the dead. It's your job to help them pass on. You just didn't know it before you changed time because you thought they were hallucinations.

Tate: Wait a minute, are you saying that I was communicating with the dead this whole time . . . and I thought I was crazy?

Izzy: (laughs) No. Don't be ridiculous. More often than not, you were just crazy. Ghosts didn't really start flocking to you until you hit eighteen, and so it did the same thing in this timeline.

Tate: How do you know all this?

Izzy: Hey, I didn't get this gig just because of my good looks. There was a bit of studying involved. But I've gotta get down there and fix this or I am so fired. Good luck, by the way.

Izzy waves and disappears.

Scene: Hilltop

Lori and Rob sit on the hilltop under the stars.

Lori: Tate . . . are you okay?

Rob: Sure, babe. Why wouldn't I be?

Lori: I don't know, you just seem really . . . different. I mean, you haven't complained about anything, or yelled, and you actually seem happy to be here.

Rob: Well, uh . . . call me a changed man.

Lori smiles.

Lori: Now I kinda wish I'd gotten you a gift after all.

Rob: Why? What's the occasion?

Lori: Yeah, I know, you don't celebrate your birthday. I just wanted to do something nice for you. That was really cool bailing me out of detention like that.

Rob: Well y'know, anything for you, Lolo.

He puts his arm around her. She furrows her brows.

Lori: What'd you just call me?

Rob: (shifting his eyes) Uh . . .

Lori: That was the nickname that . . . (shakes her head) Never mind. You just reminded me of someone I used to know.

Rob: Someone . . . handsome?

Lori: (grins) Yes, Tate, someone handsome.

Rob grins, then looks like he has an idea and stands up.

Rob: Hey, howsabout we go to Mexico together?

Lori: (taken aback) What?

Rob: Right now. We can ride there on my bike.

Lori: (standing up) I don't know, Tate. Isn't this kind of sudden?

Rob: C'mon, it'll be fun! We can party all day, have some tequilas, maybe take in a show . . .

Lori: Well, we have school tomorrow, so maybe—

Rob: Forget school, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity here, Lori. Now, I can only offer this once, take it or leave it. Are you coming or not?

Lori: I'm not.

Rob looks surprised at her answer.

Rob: Really?

Lori: Look, I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but this isn't like you.

Rob: C'mon, sugercakes. Aren't you having fun?

Lori: Well, yeah . . . But just this morning you were complaining because you thought birthdays were stupid, and now all of a sudden you've got a motorcycle and you want to go to Mexico? You're acting just like—

She pauses, then looks at if she's slowly recognizing what's happening. She squints.

Lori: Rob?

Rob: (grins) Hey, baby.

He laughs.

_Scene: The Lair_

_Tommy, Merton, and Stacey are seated on the couch. Stacey is huddled next to Tommy and Merton is sitting on the far end of the couch, glaring at Stacey. Sounds of screaming and slicing come from the movie and Stacey looks disgusted. Tommy watches with vague interest._

Stacey: Tommy, do we have to watch—

Merton: See, I told you! I told you she'd ruin movie night!

Stacey: I was just asking if we had to watch this in the dark. Can't we turn some lights on or something?

Merton: Soiled! (points at Stacey) You've soiled it!

Tommy: C'mon, Merton, lighten up.

Stacey: Uh, listen. I probably should be getting home anyway. I'll just let you guys enjoy your night together.

_She gets up and heads for the door._

Tommy: Wait, no, Stacey! Merton's just kidding around.

_She looks back at Merton, who holds out a cross._

Stacey: Right. Bye, Tommy.

_She exits._

Tommy: Stacey . . .

_Tommy lets his head fall against the door. Merton approaches, dusting his hands._

Merton: Well, glad that's taken care of.

Tommy: Why'd you have to do that, Merton? Now she thinks my friends are all weirdos!

Merton: Uh, because we are?

_Tommy sighs and leans against the door._

Merton: Look, Stacey has to accept your strange lifestyle sometime; I'm just preparing her for dealing with unpleasant things.

Tommy: No, you were just kicking her out because you didn't want her to be at movie night.

Merton: That too.

Tommy: (sigh, thinking) You know, one day, I'll be able to go on a date with her alone.

Merton: And more importantly, you won't have to bring her on dates that include monster trucks or me or Lori to keep you from wolfing out.

Tommy: Exactly! I don't know; it just doesn't seem fair that I have to do that stuff.

Merton: Tommy, I know this is a new idea that you haven't been told a million times over, but if it means that much to you, just tell her already.

Tommy: She'll think I'm a freak . . . When I tried kissing her as a werewolf, she couldn't do it.

Merton: True, but granted, she didn't know anything about you other than you shed a lot and like chicken. Look, if you don't tell her, she's going to find out one way or another.

_Tommy considers it, then takes a deep breath._

Tommy: You're right. I'll tell her. I'll tell her tonight.

_He smiles and stands up._

Tommy: I'm calling her right now.

Scene: Street 

_Izzy (now dressed in a black suit) runs down the street._

Izzy: (out of breath) Man, it would've been easier if I'd learned to drive before I died.

_He runs into someone._

Izzy: Pardon me, miss!

Voice: Izzy!

He skids to a stop and turns around, coming face to face with Becky. She smiles and squeals happily, hugging him tightly.

Becky: You came back! I know you'd come back!

Izzy: Becky, pleasure seeing you.

Becky: I thought you had to pass on or death's system would be thrown off balance?

Izzy: Well, see, here's the thing . . . I'm Death.

Becky: (pause) What?

Scene: Hilltop 

_Lori stands cautiously away from Rob._

Lori: I should have known it was you.

Rob: What's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me, Lori?

Lori: What are you doing here?

Rob: What do you think? I'm having some fun! Besides, it's not like you didn't secretly wish I came back.

Lori: Yeah, like I wished for you to show up and possess my boyfriend!

Rob: You aren't still mad about that whole trying to eat your brains thing, are you?

_Lori looks at him incredulously._

Rob: Look, I'm sorry about that. It won't happen again.

Lori: Rob, you have to get out of Tate's body.

Rob: Here's the thing: I can't, or I end up as a ghost again.

Lori: Then I'll just have to force you out.

Rob: Sorry, babe. I can't let you do that.

Scene: Street 

_Rob is riding the motorcycle and Lori is tied and gagged in the back._

Scene: The Park 

_Becky is seated at a bench, her head in her hands. Izzy sits nearby, trying to be comforting._

Becky: This is horrible! I can't believe my boyfriend is Death! Do you know how much this will scar my reputation if people find out?

Izzy: Well, you could always not tell people I'm not dead.

Becky: I guess.

Izzy: Look, Becky, I have to collect a soul right now, and, well . . . I have to go back to the Underworld again.

Becky: Oh. Really? You have to go this soon?

Izzy: (nods) Yep. (smiles) But the good news is, I have some off time sometimes.

Becky: Yeah?

Izzy: Maybe I can drop by.

Becky: Really?

Izzy: Sure. And I won't tell anyone that I'm Death.

_Becky smiles and hugs him._

Izzy: I'm dead and the ladies are still all over me. The Izzmiester's still got it.

Becky: Don't call yourself that.

Izzy: Sorry. I . . . have to go now. Job, y'know?

Becky: (nods) Sure.

Izzy: Bye, Becky.

_They pull into a kiss. After they pull away, he gets up and runs down the street. She furrows her brows._

Becky: Why's he running? He's Death; doesn't he have powers or something?

Scene: The Gorge 

_Rob pulls up on his motorcycle with Lori in the back. He gets off the motorcycle._

Rob: Don't worry, Lori, being dead ain't that bad once you get used to it.

Lori struggles with the ropes and he picks her up, approaching the edge of the gorge. Lori looks down, her eyes widening.

Rob: Sayonara!

_He lifts her up, ready to throw her._

Voice: Robert Killian.

Rob's eyes widen at the deep voice and he turns to see Death, cloaked and menacing, pointing at him with a pale hand.

Death: It is your time.

Rob: No.

_Death touches his shoulder._

Rob: Nooooo!

_A blue light seems to leave Tate and he takes a step back, now in his own body. Izzy removes his hood, now speaking normally._

Izzy: Cool! I'd say that was a job well done.

Tate: Took you long enough, wanker.

_He sees Lori and removes the gag, then starts to untie her._

Lori: Guys, what's going on? (to Izzy) Aren't you supposed to be dead?

Izzy: I'm Death now. I'd say it was a long story, but that's pretty much it. (checks his watch) Speaking of which, I've got another soul to collect in Iowa.

Lori: Well, uh . . . Thanks.

Izzy: No problem. (pause) Oh! I've gotta do the thing.

_He puts the hood on and points to them, speaking in his deep voice again._

Death: I'll be back for you sometime.

_He disappears. Lori rolls her eyes and Tate helps her to her feet._

Tate: It's pretty pathetic that a wanker like that could almost take you out.

Lori: Yeah, well not as pathetic as having a "wanker" like him possess you.

_She smiles and kisses him._

Lori: I missed you.

_She puts her arms around his shoulder._

Lori: C'mon, let's get out of here.

Tate: With pleasure.

_They walk off screen._

_Scene: Tommy's House, Exterior_

_Tommy waits on the front steps. Stacey approaches and he stands up._

Stacey: Sorry about leaving tonight. You have to admit, it's a nice change having me bail out this time.

Tommy: (chuckles) Yeah. Sorry about Merton and everything, and, uh . . . I figured it was time to stop bailing out on you.

_Stacey looks a bit surprised._

Tommy: I have something I have to tell you. (looks around) Come inside with me.

_Tommy heads inside and Stacey follows._

_Scene: Tommy's House, Interior_

_Tommy and Stacey stop in the hallway. They have a short moment of awkward silence._

Stacey: You, um . . . had something you wanted to tell me?

Tommy: Well, actually . . . I, uh . . . I want to show you.

_He holds out his hands, which Stacey takes hesitantly._

Tommy: Close your eyes.

Stacey closes her eyes. Cut to their hands. Tommy's hands become paws. Stacey furrows her brows and opens her eyes, now seeing Tommy in wolf form. Her eyes widen and her mouth falls open. She pulls her hands away.

Tommy: Well . . . surprise.

Stacey: Tommy . . .

Tommy: No more hiding. This is me.

Stacey: This whole time . . .

Tommy: Yep.

Stacey: Why didn't you tell me?

Tommy: I figured you'd think I was a freak or something.

_Stacey looks to the floor, then looks up at him and smiles._

Stacey: I can't believe you waited this long just for this.

_Tommy looks a bit surprised, then smiles._

Tommy: You're okay with this?

Stacey: Tommy, I didn't run away when I thought you were Jake, and I'm not going to run away now.

Tommy's smile widens. Before anything more can be said, they suddenly hear a loud scream. They furrow their brows.

Stacey: What was that?

Tommy: It sounded like it was coming from the kitchen.

He slowly makes his way down the hallway and around a corner. Stacey stays behind but takes a few cautious steps forward.

**Tommy v.o.: There's not really a way to describe what it feels like to lose someone . . . **

Scene: Kitchen

Tommy sits on his knees in the kitchen, looking down at something, still and quiet. The camera pans out to reveal Sally Dawkins on the floor, bloody and clearly dead. Stacey moves into the kitchen and sees her, gasping and putting a hand to her mouth. She looks at Tommy, who has blood on his hands.

Stacey: Oh, Tommy . . .

She rushes over to him and embraces him tightly. He remains still, not saying a word.

**Tommy v.o.: I knew at that moment that I lost someone great . . . and I had job to do.**

A/N: I'm so evil. :) Send in those reviews, please and thank you!


	38. Rivalry

Rivalry

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry this took so long—Ya'll know me, I'm very slow.

Scene: The Lair 

_Merton is watching a movie._

Merton: Well, this movie would have been less stupid without the less-than-subtle "The Grudge" title, but Sarah Michelle Gellar is still H-O-T, hot!

Voice: Hey.

Merton: Gah!

_Merton jumps and looks up to find Izzy in his room. He sighs._

Merton: Izzy, how many times have I told you not to do that? At least use the door.

Izzy: Sorry, man. I'm still working out controlling where I teleport from the underworld. Is Becky around?

Merton: Uh, yeah. She's upstairs.

Izzy: Thanks. (pause) Hey, where's Tommy? Doesn't he usually watch movies with you?

Merton: He's been keeping to himself lately.

Scene: Cemetery 

_Tommy, his father, and a large assortment of people stand in dark clothes around a fresh grave. Amazing Grace plays as the coffin is lowered into the ground. The camera zooms in on Tommy, who watches silently._

Voice: Tommy Dawkins.

Cut to Pleasantville High. Tommy looks up at his teacher, who stands at the front of the class with a clipboard.

Tommy: Here.

The teacher makes a checkmark and calls the next student. Tommy goes back to his thoughts.

_Scene: Cafeteria_

_Stacey sits at a table alone, a look of deep thought and concern on her face. Her mouth is slightly agape, and she has a fork with food on it halfway to her mouth, but her hand remains in place as if she stopped mid-thought and forgot she was holding it. Merton and Lori approach the table and sit down on the other side. She jumps and drops her fork on the table._

Merton: So, Stacey...Tommy told you.

Stacey: (nods) Finally.

Merton: Any plans to exploit this for money?

Stacey: What?

Merton: Don't try and act innocent, I know for a fact that beautiful women can look sweet at first, but then they turn around and bite you in the a—

Lori: Look, we just want to make sure Tommy's safe.

Stacey: Of course. It's just...Finding out his secret, his mother dying...it's all a lot to take in, you know?

Merton: There's no need to fear. Tommy's a good werewolf. (pause) Well, barring possession and the like, but it happens to everyone.

Stacey: I'm not scared _of_ him; I'm just scared _for_ him. I mean, when I lost Eric, it was really hard. I can't imagine what it's like to lose your mom.

Scene: Hallway 

_Tate is putting his books into his locker. When he shuts his locker, it reveals Tommy beside him._

Tommy: I need a favor.

Scene: Cafeteria 

_Chuck approaches Merton, Lori, and Stacey, a smug grin on his face._

Chuck: (shaking his head) You know, Stacey, it's terrible to see someone like you fall so far. Why are you hanging out Geek Squad again? Oh, right. You feel sorry for Dawkins because he's depressed.

Lori: You'd better shut it, Freeman.

Chuck: What are you gonna do? Beat me up? You know, I almost considered going out with you, but now I kinda figure...well, you know, you aren't into guys.

Lori stands up, putting up her fists. Merton and Stacey stand as well. Merton puts a hand on her shoulder, but she slaps it away and he backs off to the side.

Chuck: Hey, back off, Baxter. You don't want something like this on your records, do you?

_Lori, still angry, hesitantly puts her fists down._

Chuck: So where's Dawkins?

Stacey: He's not here, Chuck.

Chuck: That's too bad. Next time you see him, tell him the coach put him on second string. The team needs a quarterback who actually shows up for practices. A quarterback like . . . kinda like me.

_He winks at Stacey and pats Merton on the shoulder roughly, then walks away._

_Scene: Empty Classroom_

Tate and Tommy are inside.

Tommy: Tate, I need your help.

Tate: Normally in these cases I say no, but for you, well . . . no.

Tommy: Look, this is serious. Can we talk?

Tate: (pause) Fine.

Tommy: Look, since my mom died I've been trying to figure out what happened to her. I know she was murdered, and it's been killing me not knowing how to get the guy who did it...And I need you to help me find out who it was.

Tate: Look, if you're talking about using magic—

Tommy: No, not that.

Tate: Then what do expect me to do?

_Tommy pauses, trying to think of the right words, and then takes a deep sigh._

Tommy: I need to talk to my mom.

Tate: (pause) No.

Tommy: Tate—

Tate: I knew this would happen—The moment Tate gets a new power people want to take advantage of it. I'm sick of it. I'm not doing it.

Tommy: Look, Tate, this is important to me. You can contact the dead now, right? So maybe if I asked my mom what happened to her, I could find the guy and—

Tate: Tommy, no.

Tommy: ...Please.

Tate: (sigh) Look, Tommy...is it really worth it?

Tommy: What do you mean?

Tate: Talking to your mother...It doesn't exactly strike me as easy to talk to someone you've lost.

Tommy: Tate, I have to. I have to get the guy who killed her.

_Tate sighs and shakes his head._

Tate: I read about contacting spirits. I've been finding out what I can about what I can do now and I can contact someone specific...I just haven't tried it.

Tommy: So will you help me?

Tate: (pause) Yeah. I'll help you.

_Scene: Tate's Pad_

_Tate lights a candle. The room is full of lit candles. He sits down next to Tommy on the floor. One of Sally's shirts sits on the floor between them._

Tommy: Why do we have to sit on the floor?

Tate: Because I don't have a cleared table.

Tommy: Couldn't we use the couch or bed or somethin'?

Tate: No.

Tommy: Oh.

Tate: All right, here's how this is going to work: Give me your hands.

_Tate holds out his hands. Tommy looks at his hands suspiciously._

Tate: (rolls his eyes) Just take my hands.

_Tommy hesitantly takes his hands._

Tate: Okay, I'm going to call on your mother, and when I do she should take a physical manifestation here and we should both we able to talk to her. You ask her what you need to, and she disappears. Got it?

Tommy: Got it.

Tate: Here we go.

_Tate closes his eyes and takes a deep breath._

Tate: We wish to speak to the spirit of Sally Dawkins.

There's a long pause. Tommy, who closed his eyes, opens one eye, then the other. He looks around.

Tate: Sally Dawkins, can you hear us?

_A soft wind begins to blow._

Tate: Sally Dawkins, do wish to speak to your son?

_The wind picks up, blowing out the candles and rustling the pages of the books. Tate suddenly looks as if in a trance._

Tommy: Tate?

Tate: He's here. He can't hear you.

Tommy: Who's here? Who can't hear me?

Tate: Who did it?

Tommy: Did what?

_Tate's head falls._

Tommy: Tate?

_He suddenly gasps and pulls his head up, as if just waking up._

Tate: Max.

Tommy: What?

_Tate stands up as he speaks. Tommy does the same._

Tate: I saw her. She told me a man in a suit showed up at your house and turned into a demon and killed her. It's Max. It has to be.

_Tommy puts his head into his hands, rubbing his face and leaning against a table._

Tommy: I can't believe this.

Tate: Well, he's had it out for you for a long time. It isn't surprising.

Tommy: No, not that. Why didn't she show up for me?

Tate: What?

Tommy: My mom. Why didn't she show up for me?

Tate: Sometimes a spirit will appear for everyone; sometimes they just communicate with the medium. I didn't know which way it'd go.

Tommy: (shaking his head) I just...I wanted to see her. If I'd just killed Max when I had the chance—

Tate: But you didn't.

Tommy: Exactly! If I'd just—She's dead because of me! Because I didn't do anything! Because I cared more about getting a date with Stacey than helping people!

_He reaches for the scientific equipment on the table, grabbing a test tube and throwing it at the wall, where it smashes to pieces. As he regains his composure, his face softens from anger to sadness and he rubs his eyes, still shaking his head. Tate approaches him, leaning against the table beside him._

Tate: I'm sorry. (pause) I know what it's like to lose a parent.

_Tommy remains silent._

Tate: I blamed myself for years for my parents' deaths. I was in the other room eating dinner when they were killed. I thought that somehow...somehow I could have helped them if I'd been at a different place or done something different. The fact of it is, I couldn't have helped them...You didn't know what was going to happen, Tommy. You weren't any more prepared for it than I was for losing my parents.

Tommy slowly nods and moves his hand from his eyes, wiping away tears and taking in a deep breath. There is a long silence.

Tommy: Are you ever going to contact your parents?

Tate: No.

Tommy: Why not?

Tate: (shrugs) I guess I...wouldn't know what to say.

Tommy: (pause) Was my mom doing okay?

Tate: I think so. She didn't seem as distressed as most folks I talk to. She was actually very nice.

_Tommy gives a small smile._

Tommy: Did she say anything about me?

Tate: She said to remind you that there are TV dinners in the fridge, but you'll have to make them so that your father doesn't burn the house down.

_Tommy laughs, but never loses his look of sadness. He stares at a random spot on the wall thoughtfully._

Tommy: I'm going to kill him.

_Tate furrows his brows and looks at him. Tommy looks at him._

Tommy: Max. I'm going to kill him.

_He nods in resolve._

_Scene: Cafeteria_

Tommy sits at a table alone, a small pile of books in front of him. Merton sits down across from him, furrowing his brows.

Merton: I'd hate for this to be the opener to a conversation with you after all that's happened, but I'm fairly certain you haven't read a book voluntarily since...ever.

Tommy: I'm looking for a spell that can locate demons.

Merton: Pardon me if I'm wrong, but isn't that my area of expertise?

Tommy: I have to find Max, and I don't know how to track him down. I don't have a scent to follow.

Merton: Yes, but why are you looking for the spell on your own? Why didn't you ask me or Lori for help?

Tommy: Merton, this is something I have to do on my own.

Merton thinks it over, then nods in understanding. Tommy continues to read, then sighs, looking at his watch. His eyes widen and he sits up.

Tommy: Shoot, I've got practice. I've gotta go!

_He grabs his bag and runs out of the room._

Merton: Tommy, wait, I forgot to tell you—

Scene: Football Field 

_Tommy is talking to the coach, a look of disbelief and disgust on his face._

Tommy: You're moving me to second string!

Coach: I'm sorry, Dawkins. You're a great player, but we need someone reliable to play, especially our quarterback.

Tommy: But—But _Chuck_?

_He points to Chuck, who is practicing on the field._

Coach: I'm sorry.

_The coach walks away. Tommy watches him go angrily._

_Scene: Under the Bleachers_

_Tommy hits one of the bleachers angrily. He sighs, trying to regain his composure, and leans against the bleachers, sitting down on the ground._

Voice: Must be hard.

_Tommy looks up to see Chuck._

Chuck: I mean, you were already depressed, and now you've been demoted? I feel for you, man. It's exactly how I felt when I lost the quarterback position to you at the beginning of the year. (smiles) Funny how things turn out, huh?

Tommy: Chuck, I'm not in the mood.

Chuck: I'm disappointed. You haven't been yourself lately. I mean, why was it you were depressed anyway? You missed a lot of practices.

Tommy: I had family business to take care of.

Chuck: Let me guess—Your parents didn't love you enough so you all went to therapy? All you wanted was daddy to hug you?

Tommy: (standing up) Chuck, stop it now.

Chuck: (laughs) I'm sorry, did I offend you? Maybe you can go home and cry to mommy about it.

Suddenly, without warning, Tommy punches Chuck hard in the face, sending him stumbling back. Chuck holds his face in surprise, his nose now bleeding profusely. He's lost his cool demeanor and now looks at Tommy angrily, running forward and punching him hard, sending him to the ground. On the ground, Tommy's eyes glow yellow. He closes his eyes, trying to calm down. Chuck kicks him hard in the side and his eyes open, glowing yellow again. He growls, but doesn't wolf out. Chuck moves in to kick him again, but he rolls out of the way and gets to his feet. They watch each other in silence, breathing heavily. After a pause, Tommy starts to walk away.

Chuck: Hey, don't walk away from me!

He walks quickly over to Tommy.

Chuck: I didn't say we were done.

Chuck reaches for Tommy's shoulder when Tommy suddenly grabs his hand, snarling and swinging him back into the bleachers. He doesn't wait for him to get up before walking away. Cut to Chuck. He looks up at Tommy as he's walking away. He slowly pushes himself up.

Scene: Parking Lot

Tommy walks toward his car. As he approaches it, he furrows his brows. On his windshield lies a note with two words written: The gorge. He scans the area, but sees no one. His eyes flash yellow and he quickly gets into the car and drives away. The camera lingers on that spot as another car pulls up with Chuck inside, looking angry. He follows in the same direction.

Scene: The Gorge

It's dusk. Tommy approaches the gorge, looking down into it. He turns to the trees nearby, spitting a large envelope propped up against one. Cautiously, he picks it up, opening it. He reaches inside and suddenly stops, furrows his brows and slowly pulling out a chunk of Sally Dawkins' hair, blood still caked on it. For a moment, he doesn't do anything but stare blankly, but he turns toward the woods angrily.

Tommy: (yelling) You wanted me? Huh? Well here I am!

Cut to the trees. Chuck approaches, but stops when he hears Tommy yelling. He watches with curiosity.

Tommy: What are you waiting for? If you're going to kill me, then KILL ME!

Chuck takes a step back, breaking a stick on the ground in the process. Tommy's head snaps in his direction and Chuck gasps. He barely has enough time to do so before Tommy has sped over in a blur and grabbed him by the shirt, now wolfed out. The moment lingers with Tommy breathing deeply and growling while Chuck is staring at him in shock.

Tommy: What are you doing here?

Chuck: (trying to keep his cool) I—We weren't finished with our fight.

His voice shows his fear. Tommy, trying to cool down, lets go of Chuck.

Tommy: Go home, Chuck.

He turns away, walking toward the gorge. Instead of leaving, Chuck follows, less scared but keeping his distance. Tommy sits down on the edge of the gorge, putting his head in his paws. Chuck steps up nearby.

Chuck: (inspecting Tommy) So this is why you were so good, huh? (chuckles) I should've known something was wrong with you.

Tommy doesn't answer, but looks out into the gorge. Chuck is serious again, seeming genuinely curious.

Chuck: So who were you talking to?

Tommy: None of your business.

Chuck: Well I'm making it my business.

Tommy: What do you care?

Chuck: You see a werewolf talking to no one in the woods, you want to know what's going on.

Tommy: (still not looking at him) Please go away.

Chuck sees the hard look on Tommy's face and looks a little sympathetic. He sits down next to Tommy.

Chuck: It was your mom, wasn't it?

Tommy looks toward him.

Chuck: Why you've been so depressed lately, I mean. I said something about her before you hit me.

Tommy: (looking back at the gorge) How'd you figure that?

Chuck: (shrugs) I don't know, I guess 'cause I had some problems with my mom too. Did she split?

Tommy: She's dead.

Chuck: Oh.

Chuck sighs and takes a look around before rubbing the back of his neck.

Chuck: Listen, um…Sorry, man. I didn't know.

Tommy: It's not your fault.

They sit in silence for awhile. Finally, Tommy breaks the ice.

Tommy: This guy…he killed my mom. And now he's coming for me. He's just messing with me first. I thought maybe he was here. (pause) That's who I was talking to.

Voice: Are you done?

Tommy and Chuck look back to see Max standing behind them in demon form. They both stand up, Tommy angry and Chuck frightened.

Tommy: I thought you weren't gonna show.

Max: I thought about it, but leaving bits of hair in different places can only get so many payoffs. I thought it'd be more productive to just get down to business. How should we do this, Tommy? Weapons, or claw to claw?

Tommy: Just shut up and do what you're gonna do, Max.

Max nods and snarls, lunging at Tommy. He slashes at him, clawing his shoulder. Tommy yells out and his eyes widen as Max swings again. He ducks and punches Max in the stomach. Max hits him hard in the face, sending him to the ground. As he takes a step toward Tommy, a large branch suddenly breaks over his head. Max, unphased, turns around to see a frightened Chuck, who holds part of the stick in his hands. His eyes widen.

Tommy: Chuck, no!

With a single swoop, Max flings Chuck to the side and over the gorge. Tommy flashes toward him and barely catches his arm. He grimaces as he tries to hold Chuck up. Chuck looks up in terror, his arms and legs flailing helplessly as he hangs over the edge. Tommy yells out and contorts his face in pain as Max steps hard on his back. He kneels down next to Tommy.

Max: I think I'll hold this moment for awhile and enjoy it.

Tommy: You're just waiting because you're scared and you know I'm going to kill you.

Max: Am I the one that's scared, Tommy?

He stoops farther down toward Tommy's face. Tommy stares at his impassive face and into his blank, purely black eyes. Unexpectedly, Tommy suddenly looks very much afraid. Max lifts up a clawed hand. As he does so, Tommy catches view of part of the broken stick on the ground just in reach, pointed much like a stake. He reaches for it with his free hand, but Max grabs his hand, his claws going deep into his arm. Tommy yells out, his grip loosening on Chuck. Chuck screams.

Chuck: Tommy!

Tommy bites his lip and winces, tightening his grip on Chuck.

Chuck: Tommy, please…don't drop me.

Tommy looks down. Chuck stares at him pleadingly, trying to grip the side of the gorge but only loosening rocks.

Chuck: I don't want to die.

Max: Tommy.

Tommy turns back to Max.

Max: You're both dead.

Tommy looks between Max, Chuck, and the stick on the ground. Max slashes toward Tommy's throat and in a split, horrible second Tommy lets go of Chuck, rolling out of the way. He grabs the stick and plunges it deep into Max's side. Max screeches, hissing at Tommy and backing away. He pulls the stick out and tosses it to the ground. He spends a moment holding his side and staring at Tommy, deep in thought. Finally, he disappears. Tommy breaths heavily, gathering himself. His eyes widen and he gasps, turning himself over and crawling to the edge of the gorge. Cut to the bottom. Chuck lies in a heap, his face turned away from the camera and blood sprinkled everywhere. Cut to Tommy. He looks as if he might throw up, and he lets his head fall to the ground. Sirens sound from out of nowhere.

Scene: Hospital

A hospital staff rushes a bloody and unrecognizable Chuck on a stretcher. Most of his head is covered in bloody gauze. Tommy is with him, along with a young blonde woman who is crying and screaming.

Young Woman: Chuck? What happened to him? Chuck! Oh God, Chuck!

As they enter the ER a nurse stops her and Tommy. The young woman struggles with them.

Young Woman: I want to see him! Chuck! No! Chuck!

Tommy grabs her by the shoulders to help stop her. She finally breaks down into tears and sobs uncontrollably into his shoulder. Cut to the waiting room. Tommy, his arm and shoulder now bandaged up, sits on a bench silently. Stacey enters the room and spots him, rushing over.

Stacey: Tommy, god, are you okay?

Tommy nods.

Stacey: I came as soon as I heard—What happened?

She sits down next to him.

Tommy: I'll tell you later. I can't talk about it right now.

Stacey: Was it…?

She doesn't finish. The young woman from before is led into the room by a doctor. They speak out of earshot and she sits down. Tommy watches her.

Tommy: That's his sister.

Stacey looks at the girl.

Tommy: I wonder if she's gonna get to see him again.

Stacey: He'll…he'll be okay, right?

Tommy: I don't know.

He looks to the ground.

Tommy: I can't do anything right. Everyone's gonna die around me.

Stacey: Tommy, what happened to Chuck couldn't have been your fault.

Tommy: I'm just scared, Stacey.

Stacey: Of what?

Tommy: That it's going to be you next.

Stacey pauses at that statement and then puts and arm around Tommy. The camera pans out as they sit in silence.


	39. Waiting

Waiting

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: I know, I know. I'm such a procrastinator. But I think I've found a story to keep me interested enough to write some more for awhile. Sorry you had to wait so long, guys. Reviews are appreciated, though.

_Scene: Graveyard_

_The camera pans slowly over the tombstones. As it pans over a small tombstone, a hand bursts out of the ground. A vampire begins to make his way out of the grave. At midpoint, a paw comes down in offering._

Voice: Need a little help?

_A little confused, the vampire takes the paw, revealing Tommy helping him up. He brushes some dirt off the vampire's suit._

Tommy: Man, I thought you'd never wake up; it's silent as the grave out here. Say, there's something on your shirt.

_The vampire looks down and Tommy stakes him. Dusting off his hands, he walks away. As he's going, another vampire attacks and he stakes it easily, followed by another vampire who suffers the same fate. Tommy inspects the piles of dust on the ground._

Tommy: Three more bagged. I'd call that a night.

_He dusts off his hands again and walks away. The camera pans out to reveal several more piles of dust littering the cemetery._

_Scene: Max's Office_

_Max sits at his desk, rubbing his temples. Farrah, his secretary, types at a computer nearby._

Farrah: You have an appointment at 2. Shall I cancel?

Max: (irritated) Yes. Cancel everything.

Farrah: Sir?

Max: I said cancel everything.

Farrah: You have an appointment with—

Max: I said cancel everything!

_He winces and holds his side. He quickly gains back his composure._

Max: The Chosen injured me when I had my guard down. I'm not letting that happen again. It's time to strategize. If I'm to attack again, I'm going to do it right. No more child's play. The Chosen wants a good fight, he's going to get one.

_Scene: Pleasantville High_

_Tommy walks down the hall. Stacey approaches him._

Stacey: Long night?

Tommy: Huh?

Stacey: You look tired.

Tommy: Oh. I was just out on patrol last night.

Stacey: Again?

Tommy: Yeah. I figured, y'know, evil doesn't stop just because I'm not out there.

Stacey: Are you going out again tonight?

Tommy: Sure. Why?

Stacey: (getting close to him) I was hoping maybe…you know, we could have some time alone.

Tommy: (thinking) I don't know. Maybe.

Stacey: Or I could go on patrol with you.

Tommy: No. it's too dangerous.

Stacey: I think I can take care of myself, Tommy.

Tommy: Stacey, the Order of Hades wants me dead and they'll kill everyone I care about to get to me. I don't…It can't be you. I'm sorry.

_Tommy walks away just as Lori approaches. She looks about to speak to him, but he continues on._

Lori: Well, bye.

Stacey: I'm worried about him. He's always on patrol now.

Lori: His mother was killed. I'd be holding a grudge too.

Stacey: I don't know, it seemed like he was keeping to himself up until what happened with Chuck.

Lori: Yeah.

Stacey: Has he told you what happened yet?

Lori: (shakes her head) He doesn't say anything about it. I don't get it. He hated Chuck; he should be glad he's gone. I have a feeling something bad must've happened that night.

Stacey: I just hope Tommy's okay. I don't want to lose him.

Lori: Don't worry, Stacey. He's not going to die.

Stacey: That's not what I was talking about.

_Cut to Tate as he's in his locker. He shuts the door, revealing a bloody Edward. He takes no notice and continues down the hall._

Tate: Good morning.

_Edward follows him, now looking normal._

Edward: What fun is it being able to decapitate myself if you don't humor me a little?

Tate: Oh, all right. (deadpan) Oh help, help, my imaginary friend is sort of dead.

Edward: Imaginary friend? Do I look like Drop Dead Fred to you?

Tate: Er—Well, sort of.

Edward: It's the hair, isn't it?

Tate: Look, if you don't have anything useful to say, I'd suggest you—

_Tate trails off and furrows his brows. Down the hall he sees Chuck, perfectly fine and dressed in his letterman jacket._

Tate: What the hell is he doing here?

_Chuck turns around a corner and out of sight. Tate follows. When he turns the corner, Chuck is nowhere to be found._

Tate: Where did he run off to?

Voice: You're talking to yourself again.

_He jumps and turns to face Lori._

Lori: Anyone special?

Tate: Not really, but you know me, Lori. _Everyone's_ special in my book.

Lori: So are we still on for tonight?

Tate: Tonight?

Lori: Our date.

Tate: Right. Our date. Sure, I'll be there. When did Chuck Freeman get released?

Lori: Released?

Tate: Yeah, I just saw him. I thought he was in a coma.

Lori: You'd be right. He is in a coma. They don't think he's going to wake up, and even if he does he's definitely not going to be released for a long time.

Tate: Well his injuries couldn't have been that bad, because I just saw him.

Lori: But how is that possible?

Tate: I don't know, he could've been healed by magic.

Lori: (pause) Tate, are you sure you really saw him? Are you sure it wasn't…y'know, your head?

Tate: Lori, do you really think I'm that detached from reality?

_Lori doesn't answer and avoids his eyes._

Tate: (getting angry) You really do, don't you?

Lori: Look, it's not like you haven't seen things that weren't there before. (pause) Okay, I'm not saying whether I believe you or not, just show me Chuck and we'll figure this out.

Tate: Fine. You want proof? I'll find him.

_He walks down the hall._

_Scene: Classroom_

_A teacher is at the desk, writing. The entire class is silent except for the scratching of pencils. Tommy works on an assignment. Stacey, seated in a seat across from him, nudges him in the ribs and smiles at him. He glances over and gives a half-hearted smile before going back to work. The camera pans over to Tate, who works on an assignment. Lori, sitting across from him, starts to play footsy with him. Tate glares at her and she giggles, moving her foot up and down his leg sensually. The teacher looks sternly up from his papers, scanning the class with a sharp eye. Tate, shifting uncomfortably, kicks Lori hard in the shins and she stops. He looks back at the teacher, who has gone back to work, then starts to get back to his assignment before glancing back up again and furrowing his brows. Chuck looks in on the class through the window on the door for a split second before passing by. Tate raises his hand._

Teacher: Mr. Foreground?

Tate: I need to go to the bathroom.

Teacher: You're not excused.

Tate: But—

Teacher: We have ten minutes left of class; I'd suggest you hold it in until passing period.

_Tate looks out the window again and sighs._

_Scene: Hallway, Lockers_

_The hallway is mostly empty and students are filing into the cafeteria. Tate kicks a locker angrily. Someone hits a locker nearby and he turns to see Lori smiling playfully._

Lori: You know, if the locker was jammed you just could've asked a janitor to fix it.

Tate: I almost had him.

Lori: Who?

Tate: Chuck! He was right there and he pulled a fast one, the little bastard.

Lori: You saw him again?

Tate: Outside class today.

Lori: So you didn't go after him?

Tate: No, I lost him.

Lori: Uh-huh.

Tate: Look, he was there, all right?

Lori: All right. C'mon, let's get to lunch.

_She takes him by the arm and they head toward the cafeteria._

_Scene: Dawkins Household, Tommy's Room_

_Tommy uses a punching bag, sweating profusely. The door creaks open and Stacey steps inside. Tommy stops, out of breath._

Stacey: What's going on?

Tommy: I was just practicing.

_He starts to use the punching bag again._

Stacey: Can we talk?

Tommy: (still punching) Sure.

Stacey: Without the punching bag, I mean.

_Tommy stops again. Stacey sits on the bed and looks down at her hands._

Stacey: I've had a lot of time to think lately. I mean, I find out you're a werewolf, your mother is killed by demons …it's a lot to think about.

_Tommy sits down next to her and she looks up at him._

Stacey: You've been acting been really strange lately and I'm worried about you. (pause) And I think the reason you've been fighting so much is because you're trying to isolate yourself from the people you care about, away from me…because you think what happened to your mom is going to happen to me.

Tommy: Stacey, look—

Stacey: I get that, Tommy. I really do understand why you're doing it. I don't think I ever realized how hard it is for you…I mean, you don't even know if the next thing you fight is going to kill you, and trying to lead a normal life on top of that…it's a lot of work. I know you're having trouble dealing with it all, and I want to, um…give you some freedom.

_Tommy looks downcast, slowly realizing what she's getting at._

Tommy: Stacey…

Stacey: I treated you unfairly in the past, and I never knew how difficult your life was until now. I was selfish, and I realize that now. So please…can we go back to how it was? If you need to bail out on a date, I'm fine with that. If you want me to stay out of this supernatural stuff altogether, I will. I know I screwed up…but I want you to give me another chance.

_Tommy looks down and lets out a small laugh._

Stacey: What?

Tommy: (looks at her) I thought you were breaking up with me again.

Stacey: Is that what you want me to do?

Tommy: No. I mean, I don't know…I just don't want you to be scared.

Stacey: Tommy…

_She puts a hand on his shoulder._

Stacey: I love you. I'll be here for you.

_Tommy gives a small smile and they pull into a kiss._

_Scene: The Park_

_Tate sits down on the bench. He looks up at the sky._

Tate: Why do I always end up here? (sigh) Well, this was a night well wasted. No sign of bloody Freeman.

_He takes a moment to think._

Tate: Maybe I did imagine him.

_He hears footsteps and looks over to see Chuck across the street. Tate's eyes widen and he stands up._

Tate: Freeman!

_Chuck walks away and Tate chases after him._

Tate: Oh no you don't!

_He gains on Chuck and Chuck turns around when he hears him._

Tate: You aren't going anywhere, Chuck.

_Chuck's eyes widen and he looks around him._

Chuck: You talkin' to me?

Tate: No, I'm talking to the Pillsbury Doughboy. Yes, I'm talking to you!

_A car approaches behind Tate and he turns around to look. When he turns back, Chuck is gone. Tate looks around._

Tate: Damn it!

_Scene: The Factory_

_Tate sits down next to Lori at the bar._

Tate: He's not in a coma. He was standing right in front of me and he was fine.

Lori: And how do you know it isn't just you seeing things again?

Tate: He talked to me, and it wasn't like, "Hi, I'm psychotic. Have you been stabbed today?" There has to be magic involved.

Lori: So what are you going to do?

Tate: Catch him.

Lori: Well where did he go after you saw him?

Tate: He, er…disappeared.

_Lori raises an eyebrow._

Tate: Look, I'm telling you, he's not my imagination!

Lori: Well, Tate, you sure know how to sweep me off my feet on our date.

Tate: Oh, shut it, you're lucky I even came.

_He leans against the bar angrily. Lori smirks and rubs his back._

Lori: Don't worry, Tate. If it turns out he's real, you can always rub it in my face pretentiously.

Tate: (sigh) Yeah, I guess…

Voice: You can see me.

_Tate looks to his other side and sees Chuck sitting at the bar. He furrows his brows and sits up._

Tate: You.

Lori: What is it?

Chuck: Look, I need your help.

Tate: Why the bloody hell would I help you?

Lori: Tate?

Chuck: Because you're the only one who can, all right?

Tate: Like hell. You've been making me look crazy.

_The camera cuts to another angle, where Tate is talking to an empty barstool. The camera cuts back and Chuck is in view again._

Tate: So are you really Chuck, or did you use magic to heal yourself? (turns to Lori) I told you he was real. You owe me now.

Lori: Tate, you're talking to an empty seat.

Tate: (to Chuck) So you'd better—(to Lori) What?

Lori: There's no one there.

Tate: You're kidding me, right?

_Lori shakes her head._

Tate: He's—(sigh) Will you excuse us?

_Tate motions to Chuck and exits The Factory._

_Scene: Outside The Factory_

_Tate stalks out angrily. Chuck rushes to catch up._

Tate: You! (pointing accusingly) What exactly are you playing at?

Chuck: What are you talking about?

Tate: I'm talking about you screwing with me.

Chuck: I didn't do anything to you.

Tate: Oh yeah? Who are you working for? Are you just part of my imagination? You think you scared me walking around the school like you're back from the dead?

Chuck: What's your problem? Is it just me, or do you treat everything only you can see like shit? It's not like people didn't think you were crazy before; I heard the stories about you.

Tate: This time it's about principle. You aren't a figment of my imagination; I could certainly come up with something more frightening than you.

Chuck: It's not like this is my fault, you know. I didn't even know you could see me until today.

Tate: What a coincidence, because I didn't see you until today.

Chuck: (sigh) Listen, Foreground…I don't know why, but since I got like this something has been drawing me to you. It's like everything got dark and the only thing keeping it from going completely black is sticking with you.

_Tate furrows his brows in thought._

Tate: Since you got like this?

Chuck: I don't know, the last thing I remember clearly was getting in a fight with Dawkins after practice…(furrows his brows) Everything's messed up after that. But then all of a sudden I was at Pleasantville High, and no one could see me. I don't know how long I wandered around, but eventually it led up to meeting you here.

Tate: If you're not a hallucination, there's only one other thing you could be.

Chuck: What?

Tate: Dead.

_Scene: Hospital, Hallway_

_Chuck walks quickly through the hall. Tate follows._

Tate: Hang on—if you're dead you're probably going to be in the morgue—

_Chuck stops, gazing up and down the hall._

Chuck: This way.

_He points left and continues going._

_Scene: Hospital Room_

_Chuck rushes straight through the door, coming to a stop. Tate opens the door and steps inside. Furrowing his brows, looking confused, Chuck steps forward. The camera cuts to the bed, where Chuck still lays, his head bandaged up. A heart monitor beeps steadily._

Chuck: What happened to me?

Tate: Now wait a minute. I'm a medium, so that should mean you're dead if I can see you.

Chuck: Then why can you?

Tate: I don't know. You must be having an out of body experience or something.

Chuck: Well how do I snap out of it?

Tate: (shrugs) I don't know. Just…jump in.

_Chuck sighs and walks over to his body, yelling at it._

Chuck: Wake up! C'mon!

_He tries shaking himself by the shoulders, but his hands go right through._

Tate: Yeah, well, I'd say you're pretty well into that coma.

Chuck: Just shut your mouth, Foreground, okay? You're not helping.

Tate: (pause) Maybe that's what I'm supposed to do.

Chuck: What do you mean?

Tate: My job as a medium is to help you cross over.

Chuck: Cross over?

Tate: You know, move on; go on to that big hospital bed in the sky.

Chuck: You mean help me die.

Tate: In a matter of speaking, yes.

Chuck: No way!

Tate: Look, do you really want to live the rest of your life in a coma?

Chuck: But—I'm too young to die. I've got stuff I have to do.

Tate: Oh, quit playing the tragedy card; it's not like you died that horribly.

Chuck: I mean, what if—what if nobody comes to my funeral? Or if they do and no one can even recognize me?

Tate: (rolls his eyes) It's not like your injuries were that bad.

Chuck: I've got brain damage, you freak!

Tate: Fair enough. Chuck, what do you want me to do?

_Chuck sighs in defeat and sits down on the end of the bed._

Chuck: Just—just tell me what happened.

Tate: We're not really sure, all we know is that they found you at the bottom of the gorge with your brains bashed out.

Chuck: Well what was I doing at the gorge anyway? I never go there.

Tate: How the hell should I know?

_Tate sees the distraught look on Chuck's face._

Tate: We know Tommy found you. He probably knows what you were doing there. What's exactly the last thing you can remember?

Chuck: (furrows his brows) Dawkins, yeah…I was fighting him, and then…I followed him somewhere.

Tate: The gorge?

Chuck: (thinking) Yeah. (eyes widen) Oh yeah! Yeah! I was at the gorge and he was yelling at someone…I don't remember who.

_Tate now seems curious himself to find out what happened._

Tate: So why was Tommy at the gorge?

_Scene: Dawkins Household, Exterior_

_Tate and Chuck walk down the street toward the house._

Chuck: What are we doing here again?

Tate: Chances are, this won't work, but it's worth a shot. We're going to ask Tommy what happened.

_The door opens and Stacey exits the house. Tommy follows her to the doorstep and they kiss._

Chuck: Well she moved on pretty quickly. Glad to see she's so worried about me.

Tate: You can't just blame her for it. No one's really worried about you.

Chuck: Are you just trying to be an ass?

Tate: No, it's a gift. And you're one to talk, the only reason no one cares any more than they do is because you were a complete bastard.

Chuck: (angry) You'd better be quiet, Foreground.

Tate: Or what? You'll haunt me?

Chuck: I can't believe I'm stuck with you. (laughing) I hate you.

Tate: That's good then because I hate you.

Chuck: If this is how I'm going to spend the rest of my life, you might as well just kill my body and get it over with.

_Tommy and Stacey, holding hands, get into Tommy's car and drive away._

Chuck: Great. Now he's gone.

Tate: All right, all right, look. We'll wait for Tommy to get back and I'll see what I can find out.

Chuck: Yeah, he'll probably have a great night out; he's not dying.

_Scene: Hanson House, Exterior_

_Tommy drops Stacey off._

Stacey: I'll see you tomorrow, Tommy.

_She leans in through the car window and kisses him on the cheek. As she enters her house, Tommy's smile fades and he pulls out, driving away._

_Scene: Hospital Room_

_Tommy sits down in a seat next to Chuck's bed, taking a deep breath. He looks at him thoughtfully, resting his head on his hand._

Tommy: I don't know, man. Things shouldn't be this way. I got Stacey back, I got captain and quarterback again…I mean, this is what I wanted, right?

_He watches the motionless Chuck._

Tommy: I wish I could talk to you. I wish I could say…I don't know what I'd say to you. I can't even start to tell you how sorry I am. (pause) I'm sorry I haven't been in here lately. I know I'm not exactly the person you want to see, but I think I need to be here. I've been pretending like everything's normal…I guess it's not. See, every night I've been out on patrol, and I keep killing all the bad guys, and I think I keep killing them because…(thinking) because I think if I even the score I can make up for what happened somehow.

_He looks to his hands for awhile, then back at Chuck._

Tommy: You've gotta wake up, man. I know we haven't really gotten along, but at the gorge…you were a real person. I can't let you die.

_He shakes his head and gets up, walking out of the room. Not long after, Farrah, Max's assistant, enters the room in a nurse's outfit and rolling a cart. She shuts the door and checks to see if anyone is around, reaching under the cart and pulling out a pouch of pitch black liquid. She reaches to the IV drip, taking it down and replacing the pouch with the pouch of black liquid. Placing the clear IV pouch under the cart, she makes her way back out of the room._

_Scene: Dawkins Household, Exterior_

_Tate leans against the garage. Chuck paces._

Tate: Tommy had better come soon, it's freezing out here.

Chuck: I can't stand this waiting. When's he gonna get here?

Tate: I don't know, when I can see the future I'll fill you in.

Chuck: I just don't understand why I can't remember what happened. I mean, it's not like falling off a gorge is something you just forget.

Tate: Well, a lot of ghosts don't remember how they died; they usually don't know that they're dead until you tell them. Most of the time once I tell them something jolts in their memory and they remember it all before they hit the road to the great beyond.

Chuck: But I'm not dead! This shouldn't be happening! Not to me.

_Tate starts to say something when Tommy's car pulls into the driveway._

Tate: Here's our chance. Put on your best face, Chuck.

_Chuck glares at him and Tate steps toward the car. Tommy exits the car and approaches Tate._

Tommy: What are you doing here?

Tate: It's been a funny day for me, Tommy. Shall I tell you about it?

_He steps closer to Tommy._

Tate: So I was at school and imagine my surprise when I see Chuck Freeman walking around.

Tommy: Tate, Chuck's in a coma.

Tate: Exactly. As it turns out, Chuck happens to still be in that coma, but he seemed very chatty to me. Now he's got two choices: He can haunt me forever, or he can move on to the underworld and leave me alone. I love the sound of the latter, so I have to help him figure out how he ended up in a coma and he should be out of my hair. Now you can try dodging the subject altogether like you've been doing, or you can do the right thing. If he'd just fell off the gorge, I don't think I'd be seeing him. So what happened?

_Tommy looks deep in thought, unsure of what to say._

Tommy: He followed me, all right? I was going after Max. He'd left a note on my car, so I went to the gorge…

_The scene suddenly flashes to the gorge. Tate furrows his brows and looks around. Chuck has the same expression. Tommy acts as if nothing happened, unaware that the surroundings have changed. Another Tommy and Chuck are at the edge of the gorge._

Chuck: Wait a minute…this is how it happened.

Chuck #2: It was your mom, wasn't it? Why you've been so depressed lately, I mean. I said something about her before you hit me.

Tommy #2: How'd you figure that?

Chuck #2: I don't know, I guess 'cause I had some problems with my mom too. Did she split?

Tommy #2: She's dead.

Chuck #2: Oh. Listen, um…Sorry, man. I didn't know.

Tommy continues as the doubles chat.

Tommy: Chuck caught up to me and he found out I was the werewolf. He didn't run away; he stuck around and talked to me about my mom. Everything was fine until Max showed up.

Max approaches Tommy #2 and Chuck #2, who stand up and turn around.

Tommy #2: I thought you weren't gonna show.

Max: I thought about it, but leaving bits of hair in different places can only get so many payoffs. I thought it'd be more productive to just get down to business. How should we do this, Tommy? Weapons, or claw to claw?

Tommy #2: Just shut up and do what you're gonna do, Max.

The fight ensues, up until Chuck #2 attacks Max with the stick.

Tommy #2: Chuck, no!

Max flings Chuck #2 easily over the gorge, and Tommy catches him.

Tommy: I tried to help him…

Chuck #2: Tommy, please…don't drop me. I don't want to die.

Scene: Hospital, Present

Chuck is in the hospital bed, completely still. The black liquid in the IV drip goes through the tube steadily. Very subtly, his hair fades to black. Suddenly, his body erupts in seizures and a black liquid drips from his mouth.

Scene: The Gorge

Chuck watches the scene in sorrow, stepping forward but unable to help himself. Max slashes at Tommy #2 and he lets go, rolling out of the way.

Tommy: I let him fall.

Chuck watches himself fall. Just before his body hits the ground, the camera cuts away to Chuck's face. His expression turns to anger and he looks back at Tommy #2 on the ground, then to Tommy who is facing Tate.

Scene: Hospital, Present

Doctors and nurses surround Chuck, trying to stabilize him.

Scene: The Gorge

Chuck starts toward Tommy, but suddenly disappears. The gorge disappears along with him, leaving Tommy and Tate in Tommy's driveway once more.

Tommy: You don't know how terrible I feel that I couldn't help him. I mean, I hated the guy and…he didn't deserve it.

Tate looks around, finding Chuck nowhere in sight.

Tate: Well...I think he's moved on.

Scene: Hospital

Chuck is no longer moving, but his eyes are open. A nurse looks into one of his eyes, shining a flashlight in it. She looks up at the doctor.

Nurse: We've manage to stabilize him, but he isn't responding.

Doctor: We've done all we can for now. Let's go notify the parents.

The nurses and doctor exit the room. The camera pans over to Chuck, who stares at the ceiling. His eyes fade to completely black, even the whites. Suddenly, he blinks. The camera cuts out as he blinks again, seemingly just becoming aware of his surroundings. He slowly sits up, looking around, expressionless.

Chuck: Dawkins.

A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed the extra long chapter. I think the characterization wasn't too bad. Anyway, leave me some detailed reviews! I'd love to hear from ya.


	40. The Road to Hades Part One

The Road to Hades… (Part One)

By: Obscurus Lupa

VampirePineapple- Thanks. :) Yeah, the chapter definitely had it's influences in Just Like Heaven (not so much Frighteners, but I liked that one so I'll take that as a compliment), but I really just needed an excuse to get the Chuck plot moving along. I think I need to establish him better as a character if I'm going to be using him for stories. And Tate's taken, so no on the Chuck/Tate thing. ;)

Stormy- I commend you for the great review, I want you to know that it was really helpful and I appreciate it—I am listening. The reason the Chosen plot hasn't been getting any closure is because, well, it's kind of a plothole to give a reason for why all the attacks happen to Tommy and the gang. I've been using it as a story arch to be completed when The Series is over, but I don't plan on ending it any time soon, so maybe I'll have to cut this Chosen thing short. I'll definitely get the Max plot done with by the end of this season, he's getting to be really old news and I'm ready to get it done with. I've had to drag it out for the end of the season—Hopefully I've taken your advice in a good direction and you'll enjoy this chapter. It's for you. ;)

_Scene: Becky's Room_

_Becky lies on her stomach on the bed in her pajamas, writing in a journal. What she writes is expressed in a voiceover._

**Becky v.o.: Dear diary…**

_Cut to a dark street. Becky is in the middle of a fight with a vampire. He pins her to the ground, leaning in on her as she awkwardly struggles to get away._

**Becky v.o.: I met a cute boy today—Total creep!**

_She reaches to the side and grabs a stake out of her purse, dusting him. She gets up, brushing ashes off of herself with disgust._

**Becky v.o.: I told him I'm taken.**

_Cut to The Factory. Becky and Izzy pull out of a kiss._

**Becky v.o.: I'm really loving my new boyfriend…**

_Izzy checks his watch and sighs._

Izzy: I've gotta go, Becky. Sorry.

Becky: Work again?

Izzy: Duty calls.

Becky: Where are you going this time?

Izzy: Africa.

**Becky v.o.: His job has him travel a lot.**

_Cut to outside The Factory. Izzy holds up a duffle bag and pulls out his black cloak, throwing it on. He kisses Becky quickly and throws his hood up, disappearing._

**Becky v.o.: It makes the relationship a little complicated. I mean, he has to live really far away. It isn't like I don't have a crappy job though…**

_Cut to Becky's room again as she writes. Suddenly, her eyes glow blue and the camera zooms in on her. Cut to a rainy street. Max steps on screen, looking down at something._

Max: Pity.

_The camera cuts to the ground, where Tommy, his head bleeding, lies dead. Cut back to a surprised Becky. She shuts her diary and leaves the room._

_Scene: The Lair_

_Merton is on the phone._

Merton: I have the perfect script for your studio. It's got action, it's got romance, and most importantly, it has giant worms. I call it _Microseisms_. It's about a town in the middle of nowhere, and two handymen, one of which is a rugged Gothic stud, want to leave but end up being delayed by unusually large worms that move by sound—Hello?

_He furrows his brows and looks at the phone, tapping it and listening again._

Merton: Hello?

_He sighs and hangs up._

Merton: I need to do something about that phone. That's the tenth call it's cut off today.

Voice: Freaker!

_He turns to see Becky running down the stairs, still in her pajamas._

Becky: I just had another vision or whatever.

Merton: Does it involve you being grounded for a month? Because that's what's gonna happen because you snuck out earlier tonight.

Becky: No fair! I totally dusted like, two vampires while I was out, so that makes up for it.

Merton: Two dusts don't make a right, missy. (pause) Aw, did I forget to TiVo Buffy on FX last night?

Becky: Look, just forget about that, all right? I just had a majorly disturbing vision.

Merton: What'd you see?

Becky: Tommy was dead.

_Scene: Pleasantville High, Cafeteria_

_Tommy sits sullenly at a table. Becky, Merton, and Lori sit with him._

Tommy: I can't believe I'm going to die.

Lori: Tommy, no you're not.

Merton: Becky had the vision for a reason. It was meant to stop the murder from happening. That's why she gets her visions, to protect you.

Lori: Merton's right. You shouldn't be so worried about this.

Tommy: It's just…I mean, I thought I could stop Max, and now…now I'm not so sure.

Lori: You _can_ beat him. If we know how he's going to kill you, then we'll know how to stop it. Becky, how did he die in your vision?

Merton: And spare us none of the gory details.

Becky: Well that's the thing…it was kind of vague.

Tommy: What do you mean, vague?

Becky: It means when something isn't clear.

Tommy: I know what the word means. What I meant was, why was the vision vague?

Merton: You did see him die, right?

Becky: Well, I didn't actually see it happen. I just saw what happened afterward.

Tommy: So how are we supposed to stop it if we don't know what's coming?

Becky: I don't know. Look, I didn't control the vision or whatever. I just know what I saw.

Merton: All right, the solution here is simple. We simply have to avoid any confrontations with Max until we figure this thing out.

Tommy: It's not like I go out looking to fight him, Merton. He just sorta…shows up.

Lori: So we'll put you into hiding.

Tommy: Lori, I am not hiding from this guy. Not after all he's done.

Lori: (sigh) So now what?

Merton: I don't know. Unless Becky gets any more visions, then none of this information does us any good. The only person who knows how Tommy's going to die is…

_Merton trails off and furrows his, seeming like he has an idea. He looks toward Becky._

_Scene: Underworld, Office_

_Izzy sits at a desk made of bones in a sinister-looking large chair, writing on a scroll with a quill. He checks his watch._

Izzy: Well, time for my break.

_He sets the quill down and leans back in the chair, propping his feet up on the desk. The door opens and three white-robed figures enter the room. One carries a large black book. Izzy stands up. Two of them stay back and the one in the middle glides forward, lowering his hood to reveal a golden-tinged young man._

Izzy: Can I help you?

Man: Israel Taylor.

Izzy: Call me Izzy. Who are you folks?

Man: We are the Judges of Fate. We decide who will live…and who will die.

Izzy: Oh, so you guys are the bosses. I was wondering when I'd get to meet you. It's a pleasure.

_Izzy holds out his hand. The first Judge gives a polite smile and shakes his hand._

Izzy: So what's up?

Judge #1: As we are your superiors, we come to check in every now and then to make sure that your job is being done. This is simply procedure, of course. We have full confidence in your abilities; your predecessor spoke highly of you.

Izzy: He's a nice guy. So what do you mean, check in on me?

Judge #1: We will accompany you as you perform your various duties and be sure that everything is going according to procedure.

Izzy: That shouldn't be too hard. That's really it?

Judge #1: Yes. That's really it.

Izzy: Cool. Uh, well, I'm on break right now, but I should get back to work in about an hour. Why don't you guys just chill here and then you can hang with the Izzmeister?

Judge #1: Very well.

_The first judge motions to the other two and they approach him. The three of them sit down in seats before the desk. Izzy's eye catches the book._

Izzy: What's that?

Judge #1: It is the Book of Fate. In it we write how and when a person will die.

Izzy: Oh yeah, of course. Death—I mean, the other Death—used to read it. So when do I get to take a look? I've just been getting a list of names.

Judge #1: We can't let you read it until you've passed inspection. It has been the same with every new Reaper, so we're sure that the job can be handled. One cannot have their minds clouded with the how and why of the death—a list of names makes every death impersonal and professional. Once you've passed the test, then you may know the secrets of fate.

Izzy: Okay, cool. So who's next on the list?

_The first judge looks to the one holding the book. They remove their hood to reveal a golden-tinged young woman. She puts her hand over the book, then looks to Izzy._

Judge #2: Thomas P. Dawkins.

_Scene: Pleasantville High, Empty Classroom_

_Izzy and Becky are there. Izzy is in his normal clothes, leaning against his scythe casually. Becky paces nervously._

Becky: Izzy, if you kill Tommy, what's the rest of the school gonna think?

Izzy: What do you want me to do, Becky? I mean, these are the Judges of Fate, you don't mess with them.

Becky: What are you talking about? I thought you were the boss down there.

Izzy: I am, but these are my bosses. They decide who kicks the bucket; I just do the dirty work.

Becky: So what happens if you don't do what they say?

Izzy: I don't know, I've never went against what they said.

Becky: Well it's about time you took control and did. I mean, you're like this icky bringer of death; shouldn't you get special privileges or something?

Izzy: Becky, you don't get it. I don't have a problem with doing this—It's my job, after all. I'm going to do it.

Becky: I thought Tommy was your friend.

Izzy: He is. Listen, I feel bad about him dying, I really do, but I can't mess with the order of things.

Becky: But the world needs him or whatever! (pause) I need him.

Izzy: Why?

Becky: Because I love—because we care about him.

_Becky looks to the ground and sighs. She looks up sadly._

Becky: Izzy, Max is going to kill him. I don't want him to die.

_Izzy takes a deep breath and looks at the ground in thought. He's lost his cool and seems concerned._

Izzy: I'll see what I can do.

Becky: Thank you.

_Becky smiles and hugs him._

Becky: I love you, Izzy.

_He returns the hug with a small smile._

Izzy: I've gotta go.

_They part and he disappears._

_Scene: Lockers_

_Tommy closes his locker and Merton approaches with a large bag in hand._

Merton: Tommy, I've been thinking a lot about your little problem, so I brought you this.

_He reaches into the bag and smiles wide, struggling to pull out a large sword. He holds it up proudly. Tommy looks at the sword with furrowed brows._

Tommy: (pointing at it) Dude, what is that?

Merton: A…sword.

Tommy: Why a sword?

Merton: 'Cause I figured Max wouldn't be killing anyone without a head.

Tommy: I don't need a sword.

Merton: Maybe, but I think it'll make you feel better about the situation. C'mon, this is my best sword. I want you to have it.

_Tommy starts to laugh._

Tommy: Merton, this is ridiculous. I am _not_ worried. Sure, I was a little scared at first, but I'm telling you, I'm fi—

Voice: Hey, Tommy.

_Tommy yells out and grabs the sword, spinning to face Stacey behind him._

Tommy: Oh. (lowering the sword) It's you.

Stacey: (confused) Yeah, it's me. Is that a sword?

Merton: Let's make a long story short and say that Tommy might die.

Stacey: What?

Tommy: Becky had a vision that I was going to die, and we don't know how or when it's going to happen. All we know is that Max did it.

Stacey: So what are you going to do?

Tommy: Wait… (looks around) Pray…

Merton: Act paranoid.

Tommy: Merton, I am not paranoid.

Stacey: What do you guys want me to do?

Tommy: There's nothing you can do. I'll be fine though. As long as there are people around I think I'll be safe.

Stacey: Are you sure?

Tommy: I'll be fine.

Stacey: All right then. I've got practice to get to.

_She kisses him on the cheek._

Stacey: Take care.

_Tommy and Merton watch her go, both smiling and Tommy waving._

Merton: (still smiling) How do you really feel about all this?

Tommy: (still smiling and waving) Drive me home?

Merton: (still smiling) Sure thing, pal.

_Scene: Underworld, Izzy's Office_

_Izzy is with the three judges._

Judge #1: No. Absolutely not.

Izzy: Hey, I'm just saying, Tommy's the Chosen. He can't die right now.

_The third judge has his hood removed as well now, revealing another golden-tinged man._

Judge #3: There will be another Chosen anointed. The Fighters will find a way to transfer his powers to a new host; that is the way things will go now that the Chosen is corporeal.

Izzy: But how many people is Max going to kill once Tommy's out of the way? There's no way whoever's chosen next is going to be ready in time to stop him. Plus Tommy's a nice guy. (pause) And my friend.

Judge #3: Your judgment is clouded by your personal relationship to Thomas. Now is his time, and you shall lead him to the underworld.

Izzy: What if I can't?

Judge #1: You are Death. You must lead every soul here.

Izzy: What happens if I don't do it? What if I help Tommy and he doesn't die?

Judge #2: You are not permitted to interfere with fate. If you should do so, you will be sent to Hades and punished appropriately. Do we make ourselves clear, Izzy?

Izzy: Crystal.

Judge #1: Now, (smiles) let us get to it. First order of business: We want to see how the gates are being handled. Shall you lead the way?

_Scene: Pleasantville High, Parking Lot_

_Tommy and Merton are walking toward the hearse. Tommy clutches the sword protectively and looks around him constantly._

Tommy: Listen, Merton, I want you to know how much I appreciate you helping me and all.

Merton: No problem. That's what I'm here for, right?

_They don't say anything for a little bit and Tommy looks down at the sword. He grins._

Tommy: The sword really does help.

Merton: (smiles) I knew it would.

Tommy: You know, maybe we're just taking this whole thing too far. I mean, it's not like this is the first time my life's been threatened.

Merton: No, but it's not usually prophesied.

Tommy: Do you really think it's going to happen? That Max is going to kill me?

Merton: Well certainly knowing that it's coming will have some change on the original outcome in Becky's vision.

Tommy: You didn't answer my question.

Merton: Is Max going to kill you? (pause) Nah. You know those visions; they tend to make things seem worse than they are.

_Merton suddenly runs into somebody. His eyes widen when he sees that it's Max._

Merton: M-Max. Heh heh.

_He stutters, backing away to Tommy. They both cling to each other, frightened._

Max: Hello again, Chosen.

**TBC**

A/N: Cliffhanger or not, I like it. And yes, I realize that making everyone so casual seems out of place, but I still like it. Leave a detailed review, please, and it will be appreciated. Huzzah!


	41. The Road to Hades Part Two

The Road to Hades… (Part Two)

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: Thanks a lot for the reviews, guys. :) I'm hoping that in return I'm making some better chapters—I'll try not to disappoint with this one. Oh, and Vampire Pineapple, I was glad you got the _Tremors_ reference.

_Scene: Parking Lot, Where We Left Off_

_Tommy and Merton watch Max nervously. Tommy looks at Max determinedly._

Tommy: What do you want, Max?

Max: This is business, Chosen. I'm not repeating what happened the last time we clashed swords…

_He glances down at the sword in Tommy's hands._

Max: Figuratively speaking.

_He takes a step forward and the two of them, surprised, take a step back._

Max: Relax. Do you think I'm going to kill you?

Tommy: Actually…

Max: Truthfully, I've grown tired of this game. I'm a businessman, after all. (steps forward) So let's make a deal.

Tommy: What kind of deal?

Max: A contract.

_Max reaches into his suit, pulling out a piece of paper and holding it out to Tommy._

Max: You sign this and agree to stay out of the Order's way…and we do you a few favors.

Tommy: You think I'm going to sign a contract with the guy that killed my mother?

Max: Yes. I think you will.

Tommy: Then think again, pal.

_Max nods, waits, then puts the contract back into his suit. He takes a moment to think, then looks at Tommy with black eyes, smirking slightly._

Max: What was it like to feel her eyes staring blankly up at you?

_Tommy clenches his teeth in anger, but keeps his ground._

Max: This…Chuck gives you the same look. Like he's looking right at you but he's not really there. I know you see him every day…He's washed and fed like a child, told bedtime stories by his devoted sibling. He says nothing, like a hollow shell of a man. What a life. I wonder if he blames you for it, if he has any thoughts left at all. I would. As far as he's concerned…you pushed him off that cliff. And that…he won't forget.

_He smiles knowingly. Tommy clenches his fists and growls under his breath._

Max: I'll be seeing you soon, Tommy…Think about my offer.

_He takes a step to leave, but stops._

Max: Unless…you'd rather fight again and see who doesn't make it this time.

_He looks from Tommy to Merton. Merton gulps and laughs nervously. Tommy starts forward and Merton stops him._

Merton: Heh heh, I think we're good. Right, Tommy?

_Tommy growls and stares at Max, but nods. Max nods in return and walks away. Merton sighs in relief._

Merton: Glad that's over.

Tommy: Merton, do you know what you just did?

Merton: Yeah, I know, Tommy, I stepped on your glory a bit there, but believe me, sometimes it's better to admit defeat in humiliation than end up on the sharp end of a stick.

Tommy: No, Merton, you stopped Max and me from fighting. You stopped the prophecy from coming true!

_Tommy smiles and hugs Merton. He pulls away._

Tommy: I'm not gonna die.

Merton: (smiles) Yeah, you're right! That's another crisis averted. So now what?

Tommy: I'm going to do everything I ever wanted to.

_Scene: Street_

_The song "Happy Together" plays as Tommy and Merton skip the down the road in slow motion, looking ridiculously happy. Various clips of them playing carnival games, buying hot dogs, and doing other happy things flash by. The sound of a record scratching suddenly halts the music and they stop as they run into Tate, looking confused and appalled._

Tate: What the _hell_ are you doing?

_Tommy and Merton glance at each other. Tommy shrugs and punches Tate, sending him to the ground._

Tommy: Always wanted to do that.

_Scene: Underworld_

_Izzy leads the Judges of Fate through a crowd of people. He motions toward a door covered in chains and locks._

Izzy: …and that's the door to Limbo, where we keep the spirits who can't pass on to Heaven or Hades. As you can see, the locks are kept on by impenetrable magic spells applied by our local sorcerers.

Judge #1: This is all very good, Izzy. We are quite impressed. We never would have guessed you had such good management skills when you were alive.

Izzy: Well, y'know, the I Man is full of surprises.

Judge #2: You shall pass the inspection once we see you collect a soul.

Judge #3: Remember, Death…do not let your emotions rule you.

_Izzy gulps and smiles._

Izzy: Of course not.

_Scene: The Hungry Bucket_

_Tommy, Merton, and Lori are eating a bucket of chicken together._

Tommy: You know, I never really took the time to enjoy this…

Lori: Enjoy what?

Tommy: Just sitting here, having a snack with my buds. I never fully appreciated it, stopped to smell the chicken, y'know?

Lori: So you avoided death again, Tommy. It's not like this is anything new. You're just being melodramatic.

_Becky approaches them from off screen._

Becky: Good, I found you guys. All right, so I talked to Izzy today like you asked, freaker, and he said he'd try and make a deal with the Judges of Fate—these guys in charge; they're Izzy's bosses. So hopefully, y'know…you won't die, Tommy.

Tommy: Don't worry, Beckster. We took care of that whole dying thing.

Merton: (gloating) _I_ saved him.

_Becky pauses a moment, then take a step back._

Becky: Oh. Okay, well…that's cool, I guess. That was kinda simple, huh?

Tommy: But thanks for, uh, talking to your dead boyfriend for me. (clears his throat) I appreciate it.

Becky: (laughing nervously) It wasn't a problem, Tommy.

_They sit in awkward silence._

Becky: I guess I'll, um, go back home then.

Merton: (still eating, food in his mouth) See ya, Becky.

_Becky nods and waves, turning and walking away. The others continue to eat. Tommy stops and looks up thoughtfully._

Tommy: You know what's been bugging me?

Merton: Hm?

Tommy: When we saw Max today…he didn't seem like he wanted to fight.

Merton: Well, you did stab him through the gut the last time you two duked it out. Little things like impalings tend to make you hesitant to fight with that person again, I imagine.

Tommy: You'd think if he was going to kill me today that he'd be more…I don't know, evil? I mean, he was egging me on, but it sounded like all talk to me. Other than that, he just talked about that contract.

Lori: Contract?

Tommy: It was something to do with staying out of the Order's way and them doing us a few favors. He didn't explain too much of it.

Lori: But you said no, right?

Tommy: Of course. He just didn't seem like he wanted to kill me tonight, is all. I mean, why would he offer up a contract for me to sign if he was just gonna kill me anyway?

Merton: Demons are bipolar like that. One moment they want to be your friend, the next minute they're ripping out your spleen. It's just the natural order of things, Tommy.

_Suddenly, thunder sounds and rain starts to sprinkle. The three of them groan._

Lori: (sigh) Great. A storm.

Tommy: (covering himself with a jacket) Well, guess it's time to call it a day, huh?

_They laugh and get ready to go home._

_Scene: Street_

_Becky rushes through the rain, squinting to see. She bumps into someone._

Becky: Watch it!

Izzy: Becky?

_Becky brushes some wet hair out of her face and recognizes Izzy, who is completely dry despite the rain. She smiles and hugs him._

Becky: Izzy! I didn't know you had a break right now.

Izzy: Actually, uh, I'm working.

Becky: Oh. Well, just so you know, you don't have to worry about Tommy anymore. My lame-o brother saved him and all.

Izzy: Well that's great! That means I won't have to kill him anymore, I guess.

Becky: (pause) But you weren't going to kill him anyway, right?

Izzy: (shifty eyes) Of course not.

_The judges (also dry) appear behind him suddenly, causing them both to jump._

Izzy: (catching his breath) Becky, these are the Judges of Fate.

Judge #1: Izzy, we must get to work. You may socialize with the living later.

Izzy: Gotcha. Sorry, Becky, duty calls again.

Becky: (nods) I'll see you later. Be careful.

_She kisses him on the cheek and walks away. Izzy turns to the Judges._

Izzy: So, (clapping his hands together) who are we collecting today?

Judge #2: The soul to be collected remains Thomas Dawkins.

_Izzy furrows his brows._

Izzy: Wait a minute, Merton saved him from Max. He's not going to die now.

Judge #2: Max was never going to kill him, Izzy, and therefore Thomas Dawkins will still die tonight.

Izzy: What? If not by Max, then who?

Judge #3: That will remain with us until you come to his body to collect him. We shall visit him shortly, after his heart has stopped.

Izzy: Why can't you guys tell me?

Judge #3: You cannot interfere with the natural order, and therefore it is best that the cause of death be kept from you for now.

Izzy: (sigh) Listen, guys, I can't let him die.

Judge #3: You can and you will.

Izzy: You guys are the head honchos. You can change it!

Judge #1: You might disagree with our choices, Izzy, but Thomas Dawkins must die.

Izzy: How come?

Judge #2: If he does not die tonight, it is prophesied that a dark power shall rise up. This must never be.

Izzy: So an innocent person is going to die?

Judge #1: We all have our time…his is just sooner. Now you will collect his soul tonight, do you understand?

_Izzy watches them for a moment, then suddenly rushes forward, grabbing the Book of Fate and teleporting out of sight._

_Scene: The Park_

_Izzy lands on the bench with a thud. He shakes his head and opens the book, turning the pages and then coming to a stop. He furrows his brows, suddenly shutting the book and getting to his feet._

_Scene: Hearse_

_Merton is driving Tommy and Lori home. Lori is squeezed uncomfortably between them in the front seat._

Merton: So, now that we've stopped another untimely death, what are our plans for tomorrow?

Tommy: I don't know; I was planning on having a day off. Doing everything I've ever wanted today kinda took it out of me.

Lori: Everything you ever wanted? You went to the carnival and then ate lunch with us.

Tommy: Well, okay, I didn't do everything I ever wanted, but I couldn't find Pamela Anderson and a couple feather pillows.

_Lori raises an eyebrow. Merton grins._

Merton: Still, remember when you totally whammed Ta—(glances at Lori) D'I mean, not whammed. Talked to politely. In fact, I didn't even mention anything. At all.

_Merton and Tommy shift their eyes nervously._

_Scene: Dingle Household_

_Becky knocks on the door, shivering in the rain. Izzy rushes up to her and grabs her by the arm, causing her to yell out and jump. She catches her breath and smacks him on the arm._

Becky: Quit doing that! You scared me.

Izzy: (catching his breath) Becky, where's Tommy?

Becky: Probably heading home. Why?

_Izzy grabs her by the shoulders._

Izzy: Where did you see him last?

_Scene: Hearse_

_Lori squints out the blurred window._

Lori: The storm's pretty bad out there.

Merton: (wiping at the window with his hand) Luckily there's not a lot of traffic out.

Tommy: I don't like this. Maybe we should stop and wait out the storm.

Merton: You're probably right. My place is closest; we'll all wait there and I'll drop you guys off when the storm's passed.

_Scene: Street_

_Izzy and Becky squint through the rain, walking hurriedly down the sidewalk._

Becky: Izzy, what's this all about? I thought Captain Lame-o took care of this? Max left Tommy alone.

Izzy: Becky, Max was never going to kill Tommy.

Becky: How do you know? (pause) Oh. Right. Because you're Death and everything.

_She hits Izzy again._

Becky: Why didn't you tell me this before?

Izzy: I didn't know! All right, here's the skinny: I don't know how someone's going to die, I just collect the souls. There's this book called The Book of Fate that I can't look at until the Judges deem me ready, but it says how someone will die and when.

Becky: So they told you how Tommy would die?

Izzy: No. I stole it and read it behind their back. Or in front of it. Never mind. Look, we have to find Tommy now.

Becky: If it wasn't Max, then how does he die and why was Max in my vision?

Izzy: Max must've found his body. You said he talked to Tommy today; he was probably trailing him.

_Izzy starts forward again. Izzy grabs his arm and stops him._

Becky: Izzy…You didn't answer the rest of my question.

_Scene: Hearse_

_Merton squints harder out the window. He sighs._

Merton: This is impossible. We're like a block away from the house; this shouldn't be so difficult.

Tommy: (furrows his brows) Guys, you ever get this feeling that something big's gonna happen?

Lori: Like what?

Tommy: I don't know. We shouldn't be here. Merton, pull over.

Merton: But—

Tommy: Pull over. Now.

_Merton starts to pull over, when suddenly two headlights appear before the front window. All three pairs of eyes widen at the same time._

_Scene: Truck_

_A man sits in his truck leisurely, driving down the road. He leans down to change the radio station, unaware as the hearse comes into view. Izzy suddenly appears in the seat next to him._

Man: What the—?

Izzy: Sorry, sir. Gotta borrow your ride.

_He grabs the wheel as he says this, turning it sharply and narrowly avoiding the hearse. The turn jerks both of them to the side and the truck rudely comes to a stop._

_Scene: Hearse_

_The three of them look back at the truck._

Merton: That was a close one.

Lori: Yeah. _Too_ close.

Tommy: Becky's vision had Max killing me though, so at least we knew that the accident wouldn't have been fatal.

Merton: Yeah, maybe for you.

_He suddenly screams and comes to a stop when he sees Max standing in the road. Max casually walks up to Tommy's car window, punching his fist through it and breaking the glass. He leans in toward Tommy._

Max: I went to a meeting or two today, Tommy, and it further tests my patience quite frankly…So no more waiting. Take my offer.

_He pulls the contract out, holding it out to Tommy. Tommy looks at him hatefully and doesn't take the contract. Max drops it lightly in his lap._

Max: Read it carefully. You'll find it has…usefulness.

_He stands up, then leans back down, looking at Merton._

Max: Sorry about the window. I would have hoped the shattered glass would slit your throat…Good luck replacing it.

_He walks away, leaving all three teens quiet._

_Scene: Street_

_Izzy, looking shaken, leaves the truck, only to suddenly be embraced by Becky from outside, who kisses him and smiles._

Becky: You did it! You did it! You did it! I so totally love you, Izzy! You're the best dead boyfriend a girl could ask for.

Izzy: (dazed) Yeah. I went against the Judges and everything. Pretty sweet, huh?

Becky: That was so messed up. I get a vision that makes me think Max is going to kill Tommy, and instead it was a car accident this whole time?

Izzy: Death's kinda funny like that.

Becky: It's just…I mean, Tommy's threatened by like, every evil thing that ever set foot in this town. The fact that something…normal would've killed him seems kinda…disappointing, maybe? That's such a sucky way to go out. I mean, he's the Chosen and all.

Izzy: I guess we have to remember that demons aren't the only things that can bring death, y'know. I speak from experience, being a non-demon and all.

Becky: Well, just the same…Thank you for protecting him. It means a lot to me.

Izzy: No problem. Does the Izzmiester get more kissing privileges for it?

Becky: (smiles) Yes…and I can forgive the name for now.

_They share a tender kiss. Becky shivers._

Becky: We should get inside. (pause) Well, I mean, you're not wet and all, but those of us who aren't immortal are getting kind of soggy.

Izzy: Uh, listen…You'd better go without me. I have to go to the Underworld and get this whole thing sorted out.

Becky: (pause) You're gonna be fine, right?

Izzy: Yeah. It's nothing to worry about; just a lot of paperwork.

Becky: Okay.

_Becky kisses him on the cheek and walks away through the rain and out of sight. Izzy's brows upturn in worry as the Judges of Fate appear around him._

Judge #1: You have disobeyed our orders, and now Thomas Dawkins lives.

Judge #3: You let your feelings for these mortals get in the way of your duty.

Judge #2: Thomas Dawkins's fate is no longer in our hands; the rise of the great darkness has already been set in motion. Unfortunately, your fate as well, Israel Taylor, is out of our hands.

Izzy: (gulps) I was afraid of that.

Judge #1: We must go to Hades…your punishment shall we laid out there.

Izzy: I know.

_Izzy looks on with worry as the three of them disappear in flame._

_Scene: Hospital_

_Chuck's sister sits beside him, shutting a book in her lap. Chuck stares up blankly at the ceiling._

Chuck's Sister: Wasn't that a great story? I knew you'd like it, Charles…I mean, I think you would've like it if—I know you like it. It seems kind of silly with the paper bag and the dragon and all…but I think you need some laughter right now. Right?

_He continues to stare at the ceiling, blinking. His sister gasps and covers her mouth, holding in tears._

Chuck's Sister: I know you're in there somewhere.

_She heads for the door, and then looks back._

Chuck's Sister: Right?

_She pauses and then walks away silently. Chuck's blinks behind more frequent and he turns his head to the dresser beside him. Many flowers and cards are placed on it. He spots a card that's propped open. Inside, it says, "Get well soon! Sorry about the cliff and all. –Tommy." Chuck suddenly reaches out and grabs the note, staring at it blankly. His brows then furrow and he rips up the card in anger, letting his hand fall down weakly and the pieces drop to the floor. He turns back toward the window, wordless._

A/N: Please send a review my way—Much appreciated, and thank you thank you thank you for reading! I'm hoping it's entertaining you; I've got plots written out for next season and hopefully it'll be very organized and fun. (I lied. Fun? Ha! You make me laugh.) Maybe there'll be some plots in there you guys'll like. Enjoy!


	42. Justice Part One

Justice (Part One)

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: Ah, I try and try but I just can't get enough of depressing you folks. Yes, make no mistake; this chapter may not be a fun whirligig ride, but I'll do my best to make it worth the read. It may be the excellent Angel fan fiction I'm reading at the moment, it could just be something I ate, I don't know—But expect for sure not-niceness in this chapter. So it's the usual; just sit back and eat those potato chips.

_Scene: Hospital_

_A nurse helps Chuck walk down the hallway slowly. He walks awkwardly, saying nothing and looking at nothing in particular._

Nurse: See? You'll be up and about in no time. Pretty soon you won't need anyone to help you. Shall we go back to your room now?

_She watches him. He doesn't respond. She nods._

Nurse: Yes, well. Let's go.

_They continue down the hall. Cut to outside the room. Chuck is now inside, propped up on the bed. Tommy is outside the room with Chuck's sister._

Chuck's Sister: All right, Tommy, you have five minutes. I don't know what you're expecting though.

Tommy: I just have to talk to him.

Chuck's Sister: He doesn't say anything…it's like he isn't there.

Tommy: He's in there somewhere. He has to be.

_Tommy enters the room, sitting down in a chair next to the bed. Chuck stares at the ceiling._

Tommy: Hey, Chuck.

_Chuck says nothing._

Tommy: (sigh) Listen, I don't know what you remember or if you even know who I am…but I wanted to say how sorry I am. (pause) I wish I knew if you could hear me.

_Chuck turns toward him._

Chuck: I cracked my skull open; I'm not deaf.

_Tommy's eyes widen._

Tommy: Chuck, you—You can talk!

Chuck: Dawkins, I want to make some things clear here.

_Chuck looks at him with hatred._

Chuck: You let my brains splatter all over the gorge. I didn't forget that just because I was in a coma for a little while. (pause) So now I pay you back. As soon as I can get out of here…you're done.

_Tommy gets to his feet, backing away._

Tommy: Chuck…

_Tommy bumps into someone and spins around, facing a now standing Chuck._

Chuck: I won't be here forever, Dawkins.

_Scene: Tommy's Bedroom_

_Tommy wakes up in a cold sweat. He looks around him and sighs, rubbing his face with his hands and falling back down on the bed._

_Scene: Pleasantville High, Exterior_

_Tommy and Merton walk through the schoolyard._

Tommy: I had that dream again.

Merton: What, with the wet t-shirt contest? I told you, it'd perfectly normal to—

Tommy: No. I mean with Chuck.

Merton: Oh. Right. _That_ dream.

Tommy: Merton, this is the fourth time this week I've had the dream. It means something.

Merton: I get it, Tommy. It's to expected that you'd feel guilty about what happened. After all, you—

Tommy: Let him fall off a cliff and almost die?

Merton: I wouldn't have worded it that way, but yeah.

Tommy: (shakes his head) It's always the same. I go to the hospital to visit him and he just gets up like nothing.

Merton: It's just the guilt, Tommy. Regardless of what happened at the gorge, your dream isn't real.

Tommy: (looking at the ground) I just wish it was. Even if he hated me, something is better than nothing, right?

Merton: Tommy…

_Tommy looks at Merton._

Merton: He's not coming back.

_Scene: Hades_

_Many spirits reside in what appears to be a large, demonic courtroom. Izzy sits at a table for the defendant, now in his leisure suit, looking extremely worried. Yet another hooded figure, this time twice the size of a normal man and in a tattered gray cloak, sits at the judge's podium. When he speaks, his voice echoes around the room._

Judge: Israel Taylor.

_Izzy sits up straighter._

Judge: The court has reviewed this case with much scrutiny and the verdict has been made.

Izzy: Is it too much to hope for a not guilty?

Judge: If you were, you would not be in Hell, would you?

Izzy: Oh yeah.

Judge: As the Grim Reaper, you were subject to review by the Judges of Fate and passed all of the requirements excluding the last. Am I correct?

Izzy: Yes, sir. Your honor, I mean.

Judge: And what was this task, Israel Taylor?

Izzy: To collect a soul.

Judge: The soul of Thomas Dawkins. Not only that, but you interfered with what the Judges of Fate had written and saved the life of this mortal. Do you admit to this?

Izzy: Yes, your honor.

Judge: Then it is clear. The demons of this courtroom all serve as witnesses to your confession and the punishment is to be laid out immediately. This court finds you unmistakably guilty of failing in your duties as Death and interfering with fate. The punishment is eternal torment, to be applied as soon as possible. The case is closed.

_He slams a spiked mallet heavily on the podium. Izzy only stares ahead of him with the same expression, unmoving, as two large demons grab him and drag him away._

_Scene: Pleasantville High, Cafeteria_

_Tommy is in line, getting food. Stacey joins him._

Stacey: You okay?

Tommy: Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine.

Stacey: And why shouldn't you be? You only escaped getting killed pretty recently.

Tommy: Okay, why do I get the feeling from your tone that you aren't happy with me?

Stacey: I'm not. I mean, I'm not _not_ happy with you. I was just worried; that's all.

Tommy: I told you it'd all work out, didn't I?

Stacey: Hm, I saw a movie like that once. That was before the guy told her he had cancer.

Tommy: I don't have cancer.

Stacey: That's not what I meant, Tommy. You don't tell me when something's wrong.

Tommy: I'm thinking telling you that I was going to die was pretty open.

Stacey: Yes, but then you tried pulling the wool over my eyes and pretended you were fine with it.

Tommy: Look, can we not make an issue over every single thing that I do?

Stacey: You know it's true. I know you like to act like you're fine all the time, but I've seen how you really feel when you let your guard down. (pause) You told me at the hospital how you felt after Chuck fell.

Tommy: Stacey, I was a little distressed at the time. (looks as if a thought occurs to him) See? If something's that wrong I'll talk to you.

Stacey: What about after what happened with your mother? And you didn't even bother telling us about what happened with Chuck until after your friend Tate had some sort of spiritual rendezvous with him. Fess up, Tommy; you don't like admitting when you're scared.

Tommy: Okay, maybe I don't. I'm the hero guy, so that entitles me to it.

_Stacey gives him and look and he sighs._

Tommy: All right, all right. I'm sorry about leaving you out of my foretold death situation. Can we move on?

_Stacey smiles and kisses him on the cheek._

Stacey: Good, then you won't mind that I set us up for a sensitivity training meeting.

_Tommy chokes on the tater tot he had just thrown into his mouth and stops moving in line._

Tommy: You _what_?

Stacey: I know what it sounds like, but—

Tommy: I'm sensitive!

Stacey: I know, Tommy, and you're the best boyfriend I could ask for—I just think being there will help with you admitting your feelings to people.

Tommy: Stacey, I admit my feelings to people; I don't admit them to you. (closes his eyes) That didn't come out right. (opens his eyes) What I'm trying to say is, sometimes it's better if my problems aren't your problems.

Stacey: And that's the kind of attitude I'm talking about.

Tommy: Being noble isn't a good attitude? Fine, whatever, I'll just let the demons kill themselves.

Stacey: Try not to mention the demon thing at the meeting—Or, y'know, werewolves or vampires or garden gnomes or anything. Okay?

_Tommy nods and Stacey kisses him again, walking away and leaving Tommy looking unhappy. He leaves the line and sits down next to Lori and Merton at their usual table._

Lori: Hey, Tommy.

Tommy: Do you guys think I don't open up about my feelings?

Merton: I guess you aren't beating around the bush today.

Tommy: Well do you?

Lori: Tommy, every time I've dated someone since you and I broke up I couldn't get you to _stop_ talking about your feelings.

Merton: Yes, and speaking as someone who had to sit through the whole _first_ Stacey debacle I'd have to agree. (doing an impersonation) "Oh no, Stacey doesn't love me; I'll be alone forever."

Lori: (confused) What was that?

Merton: I was making fun of Tommy.

Lori: Why'd he sound Italian?

Tommy: (ignores them) Stacey signed us up for a sensitivity training session. She says it'll help me open up.

Merton: That wouldn't have anything to do with you keeping her in the dark about your wolf side until _after_ she came back from the grave or anything.

Tommy: Yeah, and this is my punishment for it, right? (sigh) She's just worried about me. She thinks after my mom and Chuck…

Lori: She's got a little bit of a point there. Not talking about serious things like that can be bad for you.

Tommy: I don't have a problem with talking to you guys about it. It's just talking about it to some funky sensitivity trainer that bothers me. (pause) I don't know; it's hard to be as open about my less than normal social life with Stacey. It's normal with you guys; with her it's just weird.

Merton: You know, at times like these, I'm glad I don't have a significant other. It's just more trouble than it's worth.

_Merton spots an attractive blonde walking by and grins._

Merton: Yowza!

_He gets up and follows her. Lori and Tommy shake their heads, Lori because of Merton and Tommy because of his sullenness._

_Scene: Hospital_

_The nurse from the dream is walking down the hall, casually humming to herself. She stops at Chuck's room and heads inside, stopping halfway through the door. She looks surprised, then looks around the room before leaving quickly. She walks hurriedly down the hallway and stops a doctor as he's heading the opposite direction._

Nurse: Doctor, we have a problem.

Doctor: Yes?

Nurse: Chuck Freeman is missing.

Doctor: (pause) What?

_Scene: The Factory_

_Tommy sits at the bar, looking serious._

Tommy: Stacey, I know I wasn't honest with you in the past…and I'm sorry. The truth is, I've been scared to tell you about my feelings because I'm afraid of showing that, well, I'm really human after all. (pause) What do you think?

_Cut to a long shot. Tate is sitting next to him, sipping his drink and watching something on the television absent-mindedly. He doesn't turn to look at him._

Tate: You're trying too hard.

_Tommy sighs in disappointment and hits his head on the bar. He quickly sits up again to speak._

Tommy: Okay, so what do I do?

Tate: I'm not a rocket scientist, but I'd say go to the bloody meeting and get it over with.

Tommy: Maybe if I bought her something…Flowers?

Tate: Well the key to a dame's heart is through your wallet, as they say.

Tommy: (ignores him) No, I've done that before…What about a trip?

Tate: Sure, cabin in the woods, kill all your friends, could be fun.

Tommy: You're not helping.

_Tate finally looks at him._

Tate: You know, it suddenly occurs to me that I'm not your couples counsellor.

Tommy: I need an outsider's perspective. Merton and Lori already know about what's happened between Stacey and me, so I need someone with an unbiased opinion.

Tate: You're shit out of luck then, aren't you?

Tommy: (glares) Thanks.

_Tate nods and hits Tommy hard in the jaw, almost sending him out of his chair. Tommy yells out and holds his jaw, looking at Tate with confusion._

Tommy: What was that for!

Tate: Paybacks for hitting me when you got over almost being killed.

_Tommy glares at him, but says nothing, rubbing his jaw. Tate looks back at the TV._

Tate: Make up something.

Tommy: What?

Tate: When you go to the meeting. They always ask you about your childhood when they're trying to figure you out. Make up something bogus about your dog getting hit by a car or something. If they talk about what you made up, there's less chatting about the stuff you'd rather not.

Tommy: Oh. (grins) Thanks. Did that work for you?

Tate: Sometimes. If I was really lucky, I'd get the shrinks I could pay off to not talk to me.

Tommy: How much did you pay them?

Tate: Most shrinks are moneygrubbers; if they're taking bribes they'd settle for a _dollar_.

Tommy: Wish I'd known that when I got sent to the school counsellor.

Tate: Don't you have a meeting to get to?

_Tommy checks his watch._

Tommy: (sigh) Yeah, I guess so. (stands up) Thanks again.

Tate: Mm-hm.

Voice: Hey.

Tate: Look, just go al—

_Tate turns to see Tommy gone and Izzy is now sitting beside him at the bar. He is covered in cuts and bruises, his suit worn and full of holes._

Tate: Oh. Izzy, fancy seeing you here.

Izzy: I don't have much time; I'm only here in spirit form.

Tate: You couldn't teleport like usual? (pause) What happened to you?

Izzy: I need you to hold a séance to contact me so Becky can see me.

Tate: Why?

Izzy: Just do it. Please?

Tate: Fine, but—

_Izzy disappears._

_Scene: Unknown Office_

_Stacey and Tommy sit in chairs. A sharp looking older woman sits at a desk, staring at Tommy. Tommy sits in his chair uncomfortably._

Woman: There's a lot of pain in your life.

Tommy: Er—Well, this chair's kinda uncomfortable. I think one of the springs is sticking through the cushion.

Woman: You like to close up your feelings because you're afraid of letting people in.

Tommy: Well, yeah, but that's because…(sigh) Okay, so I was five, and I walked outside to play stick ball…

_He blinks back appallingly fake tears._

Tommy:…with my best friend...(thinks) Billy. Then the truck came out of nowhere and hit Twinkie, my adorable little beagle with a heart of gold…So I kept asking, "Where's the creaming filling?" you know? But I never could find it until you came along. (gives a small smile) Thank you. I feel so much better now. (to Stacey) Let's go.

Stacey: Tommy…

_Both woman don't seem to buy it. The woman at the desk gives a small smile and leans forward._

Woman: They never found your mother's murderer.

_Tommy stops the act and looks the woman in the eyes._

Tommy: Yeah.

Woman: It's hard to talk about, when you lose someone. I get it. I've lost both of my parents. No one can really know what it's like until it's happened to them. Sometimes it feels like you're all alone and there's no one who understands. You have to know that there's people there for you to talk to.

_Tommy says nothing, but watches her, serious now._

Woman: And I think it's time you start here. (pause) Do you miss her?

Tommy: Of course I do. I just don't see how all of this has to do with me and Stacey—

Woman: This isn't about you opening up to Stacey, Tommy. This is about you expressing your grief. How do you feel about not knowing what happened to mother?

Tommy: (pause) I hate knowing that the person that did it got away scott free.

Woman: Do you hate them?

_Flash to Tommy finding his mother's body, then to a smiling Max, then to the gorge as Max flings Chuck over and Tommy lets go. Cut to the office. Tommy's face is set._

Tommy: Yes. (pause) I want him to get what he deserves.

Woman: And what's that?

Tommy: Death.

_Scene: The Lair_

_The lair is set up for a séance. Tate and Becky sit on the floor._

Becky: I don't get it. Why didn't Izzy just teleport over and tell me whatever it is he wanted to say?

Tate: Does it look like I care?

Becky: Well obviously you do if you're helping him.

Tate: It's my job. Help spirits and whatnot. (pause) I guess I do owe him one because he did get me my body back from that Rob fellow.

Becky: Well there you go. Now let's get this over with before the freaker comes back or my parents come down here.

Tate: Right then. Take my hand.

_Becky looks at him with disgust, but takes his hand lightly. Tate shuts his eyes in concentration._

Tate: Izzy!

_Becky jumps after his unexpected shout._

Tate: Get your ass over here!

_They wait and Izzy appears before the both of them, looking the same as he did at The Factory. Becky smiles._

Becky: Izzy!

_She tries to stands up, but Tate stops her._

Tate: Don't break our hands, or you won't see him.

Becky: Oh. (notices Izzy's haggard look) Oh, baby, what happened to you?

Izzy: I, um, I had to see you.

Becky: (furrows her brows) What's going on?

Izzy: I'm…I'm sentenced to suffer in Hell for eternity.

Becky: What? Why?

Izzy: Because I interfered with fate with what happened to Tommy. They took away my job, and now I'm in exile.

Becky: That's horrible! What do I do? How do I rescue you?

_Izzy tries to think of a way of wording what he's about to say._

Izzy: Um…My appeal.

Becky: (pause) Huh?

Izzy: All right, so the lower court damned me for eternity. I don't carry out my sentence until after the higher court reviews it. They said I could have someone defend me if I could find them…I want it to be you, Becky.

Tate: (snorts) You want _her_ to defend your case? Yeah, well, good luck in Hell and all that.

Becky: Hey! I _so_ could defend him if I wanted to. (pause) Only I can't. (to Izzy) Why me? I mean, the freaker's always been the smart one.

Izzy: (looks to the ground) Listen, Becky…I know I'm probably not going to win this case. (looks at her) But I want you to be there. I want the last face I see to be the one I love.

Becky: Oh, Izzy…(smiles) That's so romantic. (looks worried) But what am I going to say?

Izzy: I don't know, but you might want to think kinda fast.

_Becky furrows her brows and the two of them disappear in flame. Tate stares at the smoke as it rise up._

Tate: Merton's gonna kill me if I got his sister killed.

_Scene: Building, Exterior_

_Tommy exits with Stacey. Stacey puts a hand on his shoulder._

Stacey: I'm really proud of you. I'm sure that was hard.

Tommy: (takes a deep breath) I don't know, I feel a little bit better for it.

Stacey: All right, I know I've been putting you through hell, but one last thing tonight, I promise.

Tommy: What is it?

Stacey: Chuck.

Tommy: Oh. That thing.

Stacey: You talked about your mom, so talk about him.

Tommy: What can I say? (sigh) I feel guilty. There's isn't much else that isn't obvious. I could have saved him…and I didn't.

Stacey: So what now?

Tommy: (pause) Now I have to face up to the fact that what's done is done. I have to turn around and…

_He turns around literally and stops, eyes widened, to see Chuck standing nearby, his eyes black. He still wears his hospital gown and his whole body tilts at a strange angle, like he has trouble holding himself up. He watches Tommy quietly._

Tommy: …let go.

**TBC**

A/N: Here is your daily cliffhanger, chilled overnight and served cold. Let me know what ya thought.


	43. Justice Part Two

Justice (Part Two)

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: Thanks so much for the nice reviews, guys. :) I hear ya; I'm missing some Merton too—I actually intended him to be more of a part of last chapter, but things were running long and I had to cut myself off at a good point. What's a wolf without his brains?

_Scene: Building, Exterior, Where We Left Off_

_Tommy, Stacey, and Chuck stand in silence for a long time. Chuck never takes his eyes off of Tommy. Finally, a shocked Stacey takes a step toward Tommy and looks at Chuck with her mouth agape._

Stacey: Oh my god…

_Chuck takes a step forward and loses his footing, falling to the ground. Tommy rushes forward to help him and takes him by the arm, but he shoves Tommy away rather pathetically._

Chuck: Let go…I don't need help.

_Something is distinctly off about how he talks, as if he's struggling to form coherent speech. Tommy doesn't let him go._

Tommy: Chuck, you shouldn't—

Chuck: Let go of me!

_Chuck pulls himself away and staggers back. He looks at Tommy with hatred._

Tommy: (cautiously) What are you doing here?

_Chuck shuts his eyes tight, as if thinking._

Chuck: I…I had to say something.

Stacey: You shouldn't be out of the hospital.

_Chuck glances at her, but says nothing and returns his gaze to Tommy._

Chuck: I'm paying you back. (pause) For the gorge.

Tommy: Chuck, I'm sorry, I really—

Chuck: No you aren't! You don't know what it's like! (pause) So now I take you down.

Tommy: Look at yourself. You can barely stand up. What makes you think you can take on a werewolf?

Chuck: I know I can't take you. You took my life…so now I'm taking yours. I'm not very strong, I know, and I…I know what you are. (pause) But other people don't. I'm going to make sure this whole town knows what kind of freak you are.

_Tommy, now starting to look angry, growls under his breath._

Tommy: Chuck, if you breathe a word to anyone—

Chuck: You'll what? Kill me?

_Chuck gives a half-grin, slightly off, and then starts to shuffle away. Tommy sighs and approaches him, hitting him hard and knocking him out._

Stacey: Tommy! What are you doing?

Tommy: We have to make sure he doesn't get out there and do something crazy.

_Tommy rubs his face real quick and looks down at Chuck._

Tommy: Call the hospital; tell them where Chuck is and have them pick him up.

_Tommy starts to walk away and Stacey stops him._

Stacey: Okay, but what about you?

Tommy: I'm going to consult the brain.

_Scene: The Lair_

_Merton is at his computer, typing away. Tommy watching over his shoulder._

Tommy: Anything?

Merton: I'd probably have more to go on if you'd provide me with something other than "black eyes."

Tommy: Well besides obviously standing up and walking around after being in the hospital for over a month, there wasn't anything else going on with him. His eyes were definitely black; something was off. Maybe he got possessed, or turned into a demon, or something.

Merton: (pause) Come to think of it, who else of our closest friends do we know has black eyes?

Tommy: Max.

Merton: Bingo.

Tommy: Are you saying he has something to do with this?

Merton: (as he's typing) I'm not sure; maybe. (stops typing) If I'm right, Max is an arbiter demon. The page here describes him well enough—usually businessmen, good leaders, skilled fighters. It also says their blood has some limited healing powers.

Tommy: (confused) Max wouldn't heal Chuck. I mean, why would he? He was the guy who threw him over the cliff in the first place!

Merton: To get to you? You said Chuck had it in for you pretty bad when you saw him.

Tommy: Yeah, he must've been infected by the demon blood. How do we get it out of his system?

Merton: I don't really know, but I think Max's blood is the only thing that's keeping him alive right now. If we somehow found a way to extract it from him—which, by the way, is unlikely and pointless—he probably wouldn't make it.

Tommy: Merton, that blood is making him crazy. He told me himself; he's going to try to ruin my life. It's done something to him.

Merton: (looking at the webpage) I don't see anything on this page about the blood having any other side effects—

Tommy: I don't care what the page says. You didn't see Chuck. He…(pause) He hated me. And if he's turned into some sort of evil demon, I don't want to be the one who has to cut his head off.

Merton: Tommy, no matter what happens, you can't kill Chuck. The blood has healing powers; that's it—You have to remember that no matter how evil he is he's still human. I know you don't want to hear this, but whatever Chuck does…it's him. The blood is just giving him strength enough to do it.

_Tommy anger seems to soften and he look at the ground._

Tommy: I know. I just hoped that if he was a demon, maybe…

Merton: Maybe you could fight him without all that guilt?

Tommy: Yeah. I mean, what do I say to him? The guy couldn't even hold himself up and he's threatening to tell my secret…How am I supposed to fight that?

Merton: Well, you could try a fruit basket.

Tommy: Not helping.

Merton: Lori and I can check out the hospital; keep an eye on him.

Tommy: We can't just keep hoping he's going to stay in there forever like some prisoner.

Merton: Maybe this whole thing'll blow over.

_Scene: Hades, Unknown Room_

_Izzy and Becky are in a locked room. Izzy paces._

Izzy: This whole thing is not going to blow over.

Becky: So, what? You save a friend and end up in Hell for it? I'm just not going to accept that.

Izzy: What can you say?

Becky: I was hoping my cute looks might help a little bit.

Izzy: (smiles) Maybe that works for me, but not for hell demons.

Becky: So how exactly does this work? I tell them you're innocent and they consider letting you go or what?

Izzy: No, you'd need something legal to try. I don't think there are really any loopholes though; the law is pretty solid.

Becky: How can you be sure?

Izzy: Well, there are some books on the law down here.

_He points to a stone table with a few heavy books on top._

Izzy: They're pretty mad…The Judges of Fate said Tommy had to die because if he didn't some dark power would rise up. I don't think they wanted that to happen.

Becky: What dark power?

Izzy: I don't know; they didn't say.

_Becky thinks for a moment, but sighs. She approaches the table and flips open a book._

Becky: Well if you're going to be sentenced to hell if I don't say anything, it looks like we have nothing to lose.

Izzy: (smiles) You're really going to try to defend me?

Becky: Since the "Izzmiester" has run out of ideas.

_Izzy looks to the ground, but keeps smiling. Becky turns and lifts his head and they kiss._

_Scene: Hospital_

_Merton and Lori stand outside Chuck's door. Lori leans casually against the wall with her arms folded. Merton looks overly prepared, a stake in hand and in a stance as if he's ready for attack._

Lori: Merton, you can relax. It's not like he's going anywhere.

Merton: You can never be too careful, Lori. I've spent years being bullied by Chuck; he's stronger than he looks.

Lori: What are you gonna do? Stake him? You're too worried. Chuck has been in this place for a month—I think we can handle our own if a fight breaks out.

Merton: Yes, but he's also being kept alive by demonic blood and hates Tommy. We can expect anything.

_Lori looks through the window. Chuck is sitting up in bed, his head in his hands. His brows are furrowed and he stares at the bed sadly, looking ready to cry._

Lori: He looks so sad…

Merton: He does have brain damage. He might just think the sheets look dirty.

Lori: I'm going to go talk to him.

_Lori opens the door._

Merton: Sure, you can—What?

_Merton follows her._

_Scene: Chuck's Room_

_Chuck doesn't look up when Lori and Merton enter. Merton hides behind Lori cautiously. Lori approaches him with a look of sympathy._

Lori: Hey. Chuck?

_Chuck takes one shaking hand and slowly smoothes out the sheets in front of him._

Merton: He doesn't understand, Lori. Let's go; Tommy said to stay outside.

Lori: Chuck, are you okay?

Merton: He's not right in the head. He's not going to just chat with you.

Lori: (ignores him) We're not going to hurt you.

Chuck: I don't understand.

Lori: Don't understand what?

_Chuck still doesn't look up, but stares at the sheets with an odd concentration._

Chuck: Anything.

Merton: Crazy talk. Time to skedaddle, doncha think?

Lori: It's going to be okay.

Chuck: Is…Is my head open?

_He looks up and feels the bandages on his head._

Chuck: It cracked open.

_Lori looks uncomfortable and answers awkwardly._

Lori: No, your—your head is fine.

Chuck: Of course it is…I mean I guess I was scared it wasn't gonna close. Will you help me out of here?

Lori: I can't.

Chuck: Please.

Merton: Lori, let's get out of here.

_Lori sighs, but nods._

Lori: Chuck, we have to go. We'll be outside the door, okay?

_Chuck fiddles with the tube of morphine coming from his wrist. He looks up._

Chuck: Let me tell you a secret…Okay?

_Lori hesitantly nods. Chuck looks at her expectantly and she gets closer, leaning in. He picks up one of the vases of flowers on his bedside dresser awkwardly and smashes it over her head, knocking her out._

Merton: Lori!

_Merton rushes toward her. As he's grabbing her shoulders to take her away, Chuck rips the morphine out of his wrist and stabs it into Merton's neck. Merton stands there for a moment with wide eyes before they glaze over and he falls next to Lori in a stupor. Chuck hits him over the head with a picture from the wall and knocks him unconscious too. He looks around nervously and slowly starts to get out of bed._

_Scene: Hades, Unknown Room_

_Becky is reading from the stack of books on the table, looking bored. She suddenly furrows her brows and looks at the book with odd concentration just as the door opens and a demon steps inside._

Demon: (to Izzy) They're ready for you.

_Izzy takes a deep breath and smoothes his tattered suit._

Izzy: Showtime, eh, Becky?

_Becky doesn't look away from the book._

Izzy: Let's go.

_Becky doesn't move. The demon grabs Izzy by the arm._

Demon: It's time.

Izzy: Becky?

_The demon starts to drag him out._

Izzy: Uh, Becky? Honey? We're going out now.

_Becky grunts in response, but doesn't look away. Izzy furrows his brows as he's dragged out the door._

Izzy: Becky?

_The door slams shut._

_Scene: Max's Lair_

_Max sits calmly at his desk. Farrah sits nearby, typing. The door is kicked down and a wolfed out Tommy steps inside, growling. Max glances up at him, shuffles some papers, and then leans back in his chair calmly._

Tommy: I had to track you down by scent, but somehow I'm not surprised to find you in a dump like this.

Max: Chosen. How do you do? Do you need anything? Coffee? Milkbone?

_Tommy speeds forward in a blur and grabs Max by the front of his shirt._

Tommy: I'm sorry; you must be under the impression that you haven't corrupted a guy with brain damage to get to me.

Max: You should be thanking me. After all, I saved his life.

Tommy: He wants to hurt me. You cast a spell, or—or you're controlling him or something!

Max: I just kept him alive. Anything that he feels is your doing. _You_ dropped him off the cliff, Tommy!

Tommy: What are you playing at? Chuck couldn't fight me in this state unless you gave him the means to do it.

Max: No, he can't, can he? But not everything is about the climactic battle scene, Chosen. However, if you want to fight the brain-dead coma guy, then by all means…Kill a human. Embrace your inner werewolf. You're going to have to once this pathetic human tells the world your secret.

Tommy: You son of a bitch. You knew this would happen. You knew I couldn't fight him.

Max: No. I'm counting on it. Oh, by the way…

_Max nods to Farrah and she turns on a TV nearby. The news is on and there is video of Chuck standing on the roof of Pleasantville High._

Reporter: I'm standing in front of Pleasantville High, where student Chuck Freeman appears to be holding two hostages on the roof. Freeman recently ran away from Saint Joseph's Medical…

_A blurry camera angle gives the viewer and brief glimpse of Merton and Lori. Tommy looks on with worry, then lets go of Max and rushes out the door._

_Scene: Hades, Hallway_

_Izzy looks on with worry as he's lead down a fiery hallway. The floor seems to echo more loudly than normal and the flames reach closer and closer to him. The demon leading him stops at a pair of menacing double-doors. The doors are opened and Izzy squints in the bright light. When he adjusts to the light, he looks confused. Cut to the courtroom. Instead of fire and brimstone, it looks simple and normal. An older woman sits at the podium, looking slightly bored. Izzy looks at the people (humans) sitting in the crowd as he's lead down to the podium for the defendant. A camera is set up._

Judge: You're late.

Izzy: Sorry, I was just—I'm sorry, but is this the right courtroom?

Judge: Israel Taylor, right? Being damned for interfering with fate, yada yada yada?

Izzy: Yes.

Judge: Then yes.

Izzy: I was just expecting more…Ya know, fire and demons and stuff.

Judge: If you prefer that, you shoulda stayed in the lower court. We're not animals, you know. There are certainly people that've been damned to Hell, not just demons.

Izzy: Oh. I guess that makes sense. And, um why is there a camera?

Judge: Entertainment didn't disappear when you died, sonny.

Izzy: Hades has court shows? Neat.

Judge: I know; only in the underworld. Now let's get this show on the road. Do you have someone to represent you?

Izzy: (glances around him) Um, not at the moment, no.

Judge: So you'll be defending yourself?

Izzy: I guess.

Judge: So let's go over the facts…

_Scene: Pleasantville High, Roof_

_Chuck looks down at a crowd of people. Merton and Lori are tied together back to back nearby, out of Chuck's earshot._

Lori: I can't believe I was so stupid. I should've stayed outside the room like you said.

Merton: Preaching to the choir, Lori.

_Lori shakes her head and winces._

Lori: Chuck put a lot of force into throwing that vase on me. You know, for a former vegetable and all.

Merton: Hey, could be worse. You could've been _stabbed in the neck_.

Lori: What's he planning, anyway? Did you catch anything?

Merton: I'm sorry, Lori. I was a little busy getting myself out of a drug-induced stupor, thanks to our newest crazy in town.

Lori: (looks around her) Can't say I haven't been in this situation before.

_Cut to Chuck. The crowd watches him and talk curiously. Police try to keep them back. Chuck yells down to them._

Chuck: Everybody just…just wait. I have big news.

_A young girl moves closer to her mother._

Little Girl: Mommy, what's wrong with that man?

Mother: Shh, he can't hurt you.

_Cut to the roof. Chuck watches the girl with furrowed brows._

Chuck: It's okay. I won't…I won't hurt you…

_Cut to Merton and Lori. A wolfed out Tommy steps up beside them. Merton looks up and smiles and Lori tries to peer over her shoulder at him._

Merton: Just in time.

Tommy: Sorry I'm late, buddy.

Merton: You find Max?

Tommy: Yeah. Didn't get to punch his face in, but he did clue me in on what was happening with you guys.

Lori: That's great, Tommy. Can we get away from the psycho now?

Tommy: Hang on. Wait here.

_Tommy walks toward Chuck. Lori rolls her eyes._

Lori: Like we have a choice?

Tommy: Chuck.

_Chuck turns around, giving another half-grin again._

Chuck: You're here. I knew you'd show up.

Tommy: What are you doing?

Chuck: Isn't it obvious? I'm going to tell all the people what you are. And I'll have the proof.

_Tommy listens to the crowd and reporters, but stays out of their sight._

Tommy: You don't want to do this.

Chuck: Yes I do!

Tommy: What am I supposed to say to you? What do you want from me?

Chuck: You can't say anything that'll make it up to me.

Tommy: How 'bout "sorry for cracking your head open"? That's a good one. Or maybe "you almost died but it's okay because it was just a coma." Or—

Chuck: I want my life back! And I can't…The most I can do is take yours too.

Tommy: That won't fix it, Chuck. (pause) I can't make it up to you. But I can tell you how sorry I am.

_Tommy's face softens._

Tommy: Please forgive me.

Chuck: No! You don't get that chance! Not now! Not from me! Not now that I'm a freak!

_He looks back at the crowd._

Chuck: Everyone, I've-I've got him! The Pleasantville werewolf! I know who he is! He's been right here, right under your noses!

_Tommy looks on with alarm. The crowd, instead of whispering excitedly or looking intrigued, watches with confused silence and furrowed brows. Chuck looks confused and thinks._

Chuck: I…I have him right here! He's right behind me!

Little Girl: Mommy, I'm scared of him.

Mother: Shh…

Chuck: You—You don't believe me? I'm telling the truth!

_Chuck turns to face Tommy, who only looks sad._

Tommy: I'm sorry.

_He shifts back into human form._

Tommy: I'm sorry this happened to you. I'm sorry I couldn't save you.

Chuck: You can't do that! You can't act like this never happened! I know! I know what happened!

_Chuck looks on helplessly, back at the crowd, over at Merton and Lori, and at Tommy._

_He looks about to cry and holds a hand to his mouth._

Chuck: They stare at me. They think I'm a freak. I _am_ a freak, Tommy! I can't even…God, I can't even do anything for myself anymore! The looks people give…My sister can't even talk to me like a person! I'm not a person anymore!

Tommy: I know what it's like to be a freak.

Chuck: No you don't! You don't!

_Chuck looks behind him at the crowd, then back at Tommy, and falls to his knees, unable to hold himself up anymore._

Chuck: Every morning for a month, someone has come into my room and…come into my room and washed me. And—and…I couldn't even go to the bathroom by myself! I've lost myself! I'm gone!

Tommy: Chuck, you can find yourself again. You can do it; I know you can.

_He walks closer to Chuck._

Tommy: You made it to this roof. You can make it back into your head.

Chuck: (quietly) I can't…

_He stares at his hands._

Chuck: I'm not even…I can't even take down the guy who made me what I am.

Tommy: Here's your chance. You can't tell anyone what I am, you can't hurt my friends…but you can have a shot at me.

_Chuck looks up at him. Tommy wolfs out and takes a step back, holding out his arms._

Tommy: Take me out.

_Chuck thinks a moment before standing up angrily and swinging, completely missing Tommy. He stumbles back and trips himself up, hitting the edge of the roof. He looks down at the ground with wide eyes, memories of the gorge flashing by. Suddenly, he feels hands on his shoulders and Tommy gently pulls him away from the wall. He turns around angrily, hitting Tommy pathetically, barely able to make him push back much less do any damage. He continues his weak hits furiously._

Chuck: Look what you did! Look at your friends!

_He looks at Merton and Lori, stopping for a moment and looking regretful. His face is no longer hard, but he begins to hit Tommy in tears._

Chuck: Look what I did! Look what's become of me! Look at what I am! Look at the freak!

_He starts top tire out and cries again, holding onto Tommy for support and sobbing into his shoulder._

Chuck: I hurt them…I hurt them…I'm so sorry…I'm so lost…What'd I do?

_He falls down to his knees, taking Tommy with him and continuing to sob._

_Scene: Hades, Courtroom_

_Izzy looks defeated and alone. The judge looks at him._

Judge: Mr. Taylor, I've found nothing that would prove you anything but guilty. As you know, the sentence is eternal torment in Hell. Do you have anything else to say in your defense, or can you stop wasting my time?

_Izzy clears his throat and speaks quietly._

Izzy: No, your honor.

Judge: Then if we're done here…

_She lifts up the mallet just as the doors burst open and Becky rushes inside, holding a book._

Becky: Wait! I've got it! So just don't do anything yet, okay?

Judge: Who is this?

_Izzy smiles._

Izzy: My defense.

_A few demons start toward Becky. The judge holds up her hand._

Judge: I'll allow it. Step forward.

_The demons back off and Becky rushes toward them. She stops beside Izzy's podium._

Becky: Sorry I'm late. I was stuck getting some answers.

Izzy: If you've got any kind of plan, I'm glad to hear it.

_The judge clears her throat._

Judge: If you're done, I'd like to get this case over with and get to lunch.

Becky: Oh. Right. I've got proof that Izzy's innocent.

Judge: You do?

Izzy: (furrows his brows) You do?

_Becky opens up the book and hands it to the judge._

Becky: I claim a contradiction of fate.

Judge: Excuse me?

Becky: It says right there it can happen.

_The judge looks over the page._

Judge: Yes, well, this is all very well and good, but explain to me what this contradiction is before we go dismissing any cases.

Becky: Izzy said the Judges of Fate told him that if Tommy Dawkins didn't die a dark power would rise up.

Judge: Yes. We're aware of this, and thanks to Mr. Taylor the dark power _will_ rise.

Becky: Yes, but it's also fated that the Chosen, Tommy Dawkins, will protect the world from ending…from a dark power.

_She steps closer to the judge._

Becky: So that would mean Tommy is supposed to protect us from any dark power, including the one said to rise up. So that would mean he's going to destroy the power.

Judge: (pause) Yes. I suppose that would.

Becky: So in theory, if Tommy is destroyed then any dark power—not just the one that will rise up with him here—will take over.

Judge: But if he is not alive then the dark power will not rise, and the next Chosen will be…er, chosen.

Becky: According to fate, the power will rise if the Chosen—not Tommy Dawkins—lives. And so it'll rise no matter who is Chosen, right? So there's no avoiding it rising? And if it's fated that the dark power will rise, then isn't it interfering just to make Tommy die so it won't happen? As far as we can tell, Izzy was doing what should have been done in the first place, and the Judges of Fate were interfering.

_The courtroom erupts in whispers. Izzy and Becky look at each other, then at the judge with hope._

Judge: (thinking) I see. You have a point, little girl…

_There is a long pause for thought._

Judge: Okay. Not guilty then.

Izzy: What?

Becky: What?

Judge: Not guilty. Your job is restored, charges dismissed, etcetera etcetera…Get out of my courtroom, okay?

_She slams the mallet and Izzy and Becky smile and laugh. Izzy runs up to Becky and hugs her tightly, lifting her into the air and kissing her._

Izzy: You—You did it! I can't believe it!

Becky: (surprised) I know. It _was_ pretty cool.

_Izzy holds her close again._

Izzy: I love you, Becky.

Becky: Love you too, Izzy.

_Izzy smiles and steps back. His cloak appears on him again and his scythe appears in his hand. He holds his free hand out to her._

Izzy: Shall we?

Becky: (smiles) Yes, please.

_She takes his hand and the two disappear._

_Scene: Pleasantville High, Front Yard_

_The crowd is still gathered around. Lori and Merton are now free, being questioned by police. Lori looks up at the roof._

Lori: What do you think they're doing up there?

Merton: Who knows?

Lori: (pause) I hope he's okay.

Merton: Who?

Lori: Both of them.

Merton: I think it'll be okay…I don't think Chuck is going to be seeking his revenge anymore.

_Scene: Roof_

_Tommy and Chuck sit side by side on the ground, leaning against the wall. For a long time, no one says a word._

Tommy: I wish this hadn't happened to you. (pause) That I could've saved you.

_Chuck traces some sort of pattern on the ground._

Chuck: (quietly) It's not your fault…not really. (pause) I just want to…I want to be me again. But I can't go back.

_They don't look at each other, but each stare at the ground. Suddenly, a piece of paper floats down from out of nowhere, landing at Tommy's feet. Tommy furrows his brows and picks it up._

Tommy: Max's contract.

_The camera cuts to the writing. Glimpses of "no attacks on Order" and "restore Chuck Freeman" are shown. Tommy stares at it long and hard, not sure what to do. Suddenly, the silence is broken by a single pen clacking to the ground. Tommy hesitantly reaches out and grabs it, then signs the paper. There's a flash of light and Tommy squints. When the light disappears, he sees Chuck no longer beside him. He looks up to see Chuck standing straight on his own, dressed in his normal clothes and letterman jacket. He looks down at himself, then feels his head, minus the bandages. Tommy stands up._

Tommy: Chuck, you're—you're—

Chuck: I'm me.

_Chuck looks at him and smiles._

Chuck: I'm me again.

_They both smile and Chuck hugs Tommy. The two of them quickly pull back awkwardly and clear their throats, avoiding eye contact for a moment._

Chuck: So, yeah, cool then...What happened? I mean, how did I…?

Tommy: Eh, long story, involves a demon. You got a few hours?

Chuck: Well, I'm not dead…I've got plenty of time.

_Tommy looks surprised._

Tommy: Okay. Well, there's this demon group called the Order of Hades, and the Chosen is supposed to—

Chuck: What's a Chosen?

Tommy: (pause) This may take awhile.

_Scene: Max's Lair_

_Max now holds the contract and reads Tommy's signature. He grins and turns around to face a cloaked figure._

Max: I've got the contract.

Cloaked Figure: Perfect.

_She reaches out a pale silver, clawed hand to take the contract. Max pulls back._

Max: Are you certain she will rise again?

Cloaked Figure: Not with this contract, but once I have the blood, I will perform the necessary ritual. But remember, no one will serve you unless we have the contract.

Max: Fine. Can I ask what you want it for anyway? It seems rather pointless if you want him, well, alive.

Cloaked Figure: For the time being…The contract comes later.

_The figure holds out her hand again, this time expecting him to place the contract in it. Max does so. The figure nods and turns and walks away._

_Scene: Street_

_Chuck and Tommy stand beside a cab. Chuck has replaced his letterman jacket with a jean jacket and he has a bag over his shoulder._

Tommy: Are you sure you can't stay?

Chuck: Well, Dawkins, I figured it's time I left this one-horse town anyway. It's not like I'll be missing out on anything I won't find in Bakersville.

Tommy: What about your friends?

Chuck: (grins) I don't have any. Not any real ones, anyway. Besides, I think it'll be good to start over again…Maybe I'll make quarterback over there and show you up.

_They smile and Chuck opens the door, throwing his bag inside._

Tommy: Chuck.

Chuck: Yeah?

Tommy: You do have friends.

_Chuck turns to face Tommy, who smiles at him. Chuck returns the smile and holds out his hand._

Chuck: Thanks.

_Tommy shakes his hand._

Tommy: (shakes his head) I didn't do anything for you.

Chuck: Yeah you did.

_Their hands part and Chuck leans into the car, but turns back to Tommy._

Chuck: By the way, if I see any freak things in Bakersville—I might have to call you.

Tommy: And I'll be sure to put you through to Merton. He's the supernatural expert.

Chuck: Right. And, uh, tell Dingle and Baxter sorry about the kidnapping thing.

Tommy: Sure thing.

_Chuck nods and waves, stepping into the cab. The cab drives away as Tommy waves. Merton and Lori approach him from behind._

Merton: So let me get this straight…You're on the roof and the contract Max gave you appears out of nowhere, and you sign it without even reading it save for a few lines about Chuck, who is miraculously healed of severe brain damage?

Tommy: In a nutshell, yeah.

Merton: Why can't our life be simple anymore?

Lori: Because if things were easy it'd get boring.

_The three of them begin to walk away. The camera pans out on their backs._

Merton: I say next time we should be attacked by something fun, like something that grants wishes again.

Lori: Yeah, but then someone dies every time that happens.

Merton: True. What about sirens? We haven't met up with any of those yet. Sure, they're evil, but totally hot!

_Lori stops and the other two follow. She punches Merton in the stomach and he keels over._

Merton: Sorry! Sorry!

A/N: Whoohoo! A happy ending for me. Next chapter will be a little less with the coma and a little more with the fun, I promise. If not, at least you'll know I tried because I promised it. Please leave me a detailed review! It'd be much appreciated.


	44. The Others

The Others

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: Hello again, folks. :) Thanks for the awesome reviews; keep 'em coming. This chapter is later than usual because of the usual procrastination and, well, I rewrote the thing. I had about nine pages done and scrapped that idea for this one, which I like a million times better. Sometimes it's better to wait for the idea to come. :D

**Merton v.o.: Hello, gentle viewers, and welcome back to my show. You may recall that last week I took out an elite army of the undead in a climactic battle of fury…**

_Scene: The Factory_

_A crowd of people is huddled on one side of the room, while another crowd of zombies inches toward them. Merton stands in the front, hands on his hips and his eyebrow arched confidently. Tommy, Stacey, Tate, Becky, and Izzy are cowering behind him. Tommy has his hands on Merton's shoulders as he hides behind him, while Tate cowers behind Stacey._

Merton: All right, guys, what happened here?

Izzy: Merton, thank god you're here! I accidentally raised an elite army of the undead and now they can only be defeated in a climactic battle of fury!

Tommy: Please help us, Merton! You're the only one who can save us!

Merton: I don't know…

Stacey: You're so sexy when you fight.

Merton: I'll do it. What's our situation?

Tommy: All the exits are blocked. Luckily you got in here through the sunroof. Oh, and the zombies have Lori.

_Pan to a zombie, who holds a struggling Lori. Merton rolls his eyes and reaches into his coat, pulling out a grenade. He pulls out the pin with his teeth and throws it to the right. It hits the wall, ricochets to the ceiling, bounces onto the bar, hits the ceiling again, and hits the zombie holding Lori, causing it to blow up and cover everyone except Merton and Lori in goo._

Tate: I'm scared! And I wet myself!

_Lori, who's hair and makeup is now magically done up, smiles and approaches Merton._

Lori: You saved my life. Kiss me, you man muffin!

_Merton grabs her by the waist and dips her to the ground, kissing her._

**Merton v.o.: Yes. That's exactly how it happened. I may have _embellished_ a little, but it's still the same story—Okay, so there wasn't that many zombies, but adding a few undead warriors to my story doesn't change what happened. _Anyway_, I normally don't have that much luck with villains. That's why I'm still pretty impressed over what happened when Tommy decided to take some time off from that whole "evil fighting" thing. We all thought, "What's one day going to matter anyway?"**

_Scene: Dawkins Household, Tommy's Room_

_Tommy, lying in bed and looking pale, groans in pain and pulls his covers up. He continues groaning. The camera pans out to reveal Merton and Lori in the room. Merton is wearing a stethoscope and a doctor's coat._

Merton: Well, according to my diagnosis, Tommy, you have a cold.

Tommy: Merton, you didn't even do anything.

Merton: Sure I did.

Lori: No you didn't. You just walked in two seconds ago and said you had the diagnosis.

Merton: Yes I did. But I don't need to examine him to know he's sick.

Tommy: Guys, I feel fine, I just need some water is all.

_Tommy sits up and takes off the covers, putting his feet on the floor. He suddenly stops and groans._

Tommy: Maybe not.

_He leans over and can be heard throwing up behind the bed. Merton and Lori back away in disgust._

Merton: That's disgusting. (pause) Is that—? I knew it! (points accusingly) I knew you took the last jelly donut! I had dibs on that!

Lori: Merton?

Merton: Wrong priorities, right.

Lori: All right, Tommy, you're staying home. We'll just have to go to The Factory without you.

_Lori approaches him and helps him lie down again, pulling the covers up and tucking him in._

Tommy: What if something happens? What if—What if Max attacks you guys or something?

Lori: It's not gonna kill us if you take one day off.

Merton: Besides, Max has been keeping pretty quiet lately. What are the chances that something's going to happen?

_Scene: Unknown Room_

_A group of demons dressed in what looks like pirate clothing gather around each other. They look human save for pointy ears, claws, and red eyes. A tall demon with a big hat, an eye patch, and a peg-leg raises a pile of crinkled papers into the air._

Pirate Demon: Yar! Here be the intelligence gathered by local demon-folk in the Pleasantville area.

_The pirates "yar" in approval._

Pirate Demon: Now we'll be usin' the info to track down this here Chosen! Arr!

_The other pirates cheer._

_Scene: The Factory_

_Merton is drinking at the bar. He suddenly spits out the drink._

Merton: Hot! Hot!

_Lori sits down next to him as he says this._

Lori: Flattering, but I'm still not going out with you.

Merton: That's funny, Lori.

_Lori smiles._

Merton: So where's Tate? I thought he was your date for this evening.

Lori: (shrugs) He's probably around. And who said we had to have a date tonight?

Merton: You usually do have a date when you come here.

Lori: Okay, so who was your date going to be? Tommy?

Merton: I'll ignore that on account of the fact that Tommy was going to see Stacey tonight. (pause) D'I mean, and, y'know, I'm not gay.

Lori: It'll be good for him to take some time off. I think we all need a break from fighting evil for a night.

_Pan over to the other side of the bar, where two of the pirate demons sit in trench coats and sunglasses. One of them picks up a pretzel with his hook hand and eats it._

Pirate Demon #1: The cap'n said the Chosen'd be here tonight. One of our spies overheard he'd made plans tonight fer a date with a girlie.

Pirate Demon #2: What about that lad there?

_The second demon points to Merton, who is talking with Lori. They both laugh at something unheard and Merton puts his arm around her shoulder suggestively. The two demons turn to face each other and don't notice as Lori punches Merton in the stomach in the background._

Pirate Demon #1: Maybe. The feller doesn't seem, eh, like Chosen material, see?

Pirate Demon #2: Cap'n said he had a pal too, right?

Pirate Demon #1: Sure, didn't ya read the notes?

Pirate Demon #2: Arr, ya know I can't read, an' neither can you.

Pirate Demon #1: Ah, that's true. What about this friend, eh?

Pirate Demon #2: Cap'n said…Yeah, Cap'n said the lad had black hair, looked like a rat's nest.

_They look back at Merton and Lori as Tate approaches them. The two demons look at Tate's hair, then look at each other and nod._

Pirate Demon #2: Seems we have our man, matey.

Pirate Demon #1: Let's tell the cap'n.

_The two of them slink off. Cut to Merton, Lori, and Tate._

Tate: Remind me again why we come here every night.

Lori: There's nothing else to do in this town?

Tate: Oh yeah.

Lori: But maybe there is something to do…

_She plays with the front of his shirt and smirks. He smiles back and they lean closer. Cut to Merton as he sips his drink in boredom._

**Merton v.o.: I was getting pretty bored. Usually when we go to The Factory to hang out, I'll end up at the bar eating pretzels while everyone else who actually has a date makes out.**

Merton: (smiles) I love these pretzels.

_He eats the pretzels while Lori and Tate make out in the background._

**Merton v.o.: As fun as my night was, I was sure Tommy was having a worse time.**

_Scene: Tommy's Room_

_Tommy remains in bed. The door opens and Stacey steps inside with a bowl of soup and a sympathetic smile. Tommy opens his eyes and weakly sits up._

Tommy: Stacey, what're you doing here?

Stacey: I heard you were going to stand me up again tonight, and I figured now that we have that werewolf business taken care of you can't get away with that anymore.

_She smiles and sits beside him on the bed._

Stacey: I brought you some soup.

Tommy: Thanks, but you didn't have to do this for me. You should go to The Factory and have a good time.

Stacey: I'd rather stay here.

_Stacey shifts herself so that she's parallel to Tommy on the bed, snuggling close to him._

Tommy: (smiles) I might be contagious, you know.

Stacey: I can risk it.

_She pulls him into a kiss._

_Scene: The Factory, Exterior_

_Lori and Tate exit, hand in hand._

Lori: So what do you say to you, me, and a few videos tonight?

Tate: That depends. Do I get to pick the videos?

Lori: You picked last time.

Tate: No, you picked them.

Lori: No I didn't. Did I?

Tate: Excuse me, but I did not pick the four hours of Jackie Chan movies.

Lori: No, but you did pick Crossroads.

Tate: (angry) I did _not_! You realize I'm going to have to kill you for the accusation.

Lori: (smirks) I just like to see you squirm.

_They continue walking for a while, and then Tate sighs and looks at his watch._

Tate: So when do we get rid of this guy who's been following us since we left?

_The camera pans out to reveal one of the pirate demons following them uncomfortably close behind, holding a newspaper in front of his face and moving it aside every once in awhile to glance at them._

Lori: (doesn't look behind her) We'll wait until we turn this corner. We don't want to cause a scene.

_Tate nods and they turn out of sight. As the demon turns the corner, Lori's fist comes out of nowhere and clotheslines him. Tate picks him up by the front of his trench coat and holds him off the ground._

Pirate Demon: Hey!

Lori: (smiles) Hey. Why were you following us?

Pirate Demon: Ye'll never make me talk, woman! I'll cut out me own tongue before I do!

_He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small, wimpy dagger, sticking out his tongue and trying unsuccessfully to cut at it. Tate sighs and knocks the dagger out of his hand easily._

Tate: Are you really going to make me torture you?

Pirate Demon: Ya don't have the _gall_, sonny boy!

Tate: All right. We'll do it your way.

_Tate lets go and takes a step back next to Lori. The demon, however, remains hovering in midair, as if he's still being held._

Pirate Demon: Yer magic tricks won't scare me!

_Lori nods at Tate and he spins his hand, turning the demon upside down._

Lori: Fine. You don't like magic; my friend here will just drop you down. You seem like your head's pretty sturdy, you think the sidewalk will break your fall?

Pirate Demon: Fine, I'll—(sees something and smiles) Never mind, then.

_Lori and Tate are suddenly grabbed from behind by four more pirate demons. The one hovering in the air falls to the ground with a yell._

Lori: (struggling, looks at Tate) They're too strong. Mind getting us out?

Tate: My pleasure.

_Tate's fingers start to spark when the demon that fell hits him hard, knocking him out._

Lori: (rolls her eyes) Perfect.

_The demon punches her too and knocks her out._

Pirate Demon #1: Arr! The cap'n'll be pleased!

Pirate Demon #2: Take 'em back to the hideout; I'll let the Chosen know we have his pallies.

Pirate Demon #1: Be careful. This Chosen's extremely cunning.

_Scene: Dingle Household, Hallway_

_Merton knocks on a door impatiently._

Merton: Rebecca Dingle, open this door immediately!

_He jumps up and down nervously, then smooshes his face against the door pleadingly._

Merton: Becky, I really gotta pee!

_The door suddenly opens and whacks him in the face. He yells out and holds his nose. Becky steps out with a towel on._

Becky: Freaker, what did I tell you about doing this while I'm in the shower? You have a bathroom downstairs!

Merton: Yeah, but this one's closer.

Becky: You would've made it to your own by now if weren't whining so much.

Merton: Just let me use yours for a sec.

Becky: No.

Merton: But—

_Becky slams the door. Merton jumps up and down again, then runs toward the basement door._

_Scene: The Lair_

_There's a sound of a flush and Merton leaves the bathroom. A piece of toilet paper sticks to his shoe, unnoticed. There's a knock on the door and he furrows his brows._

Merton: Who could that be? I thought Lori and Tate were having some (air quote) "alone time."

Muffled Voice: Yarr! I be the, uh…pizza delivery boy!

_Merton smiles and rubs his hands together._

Merton: Oh boy, pizza!

_He runs to the door and swings it open, finding one of the pirate demons outside. His expression turns to disappointment._

Merton: You're not the pizza delivery guy.

_The demon holds out his hook hand threatening and Merton takes a step back._

Pirate Demon: All righty, Chosen, here's what me and me cohorts have done.

Merton: (furrows his brows) Chosen? I'm not—

Pirate Demon: We've captured yer girlfriend and your little buddy too, and if ya don't come to our super secret hideout we'll slit their throats and send 'em to Davey Jones' locker.

**Merton v.o.: I was in big, big trouble. I couldn't get Tommy because he was in no condition to fight at the moment, and I couldn't let the demons find out that the Chosen had taken the day off. I did what I had to: I had to step up and be a man.**

_Merton puts his hands on his hips and tries to look important._

Merton: Take me to your leader.

_Scene: Pirate Demon Hideout_

_Many of the pirate demons are gathered in the room. Lori and Tate are tied up nearby._

Lori: Come _on_; this is getting ridiculous. I was just kidnapped last week.

Tate: I don't think we'll have to worry too much about our captors. They're kind of…

_They glance over at the group of pirates. They seems to be laughing over something and one of the demons accidentally shoots another with a pistol. They pause for a moment and then start to laugh again._

Lori: Stupid?

Tate: Yes.

Lori: All right, why don't you just magic us out then?

Tate: Lori, you know how hard it is for me to use magic anymore. If I use too much, I'll…Well, y'know, go evil.

Lori: I think we can use it just this once considering we've been kidnapped by demons.

Tate: (sigh) I can't.

Lori: You can't?

Tate: It takes a little bit of energy for a teleportation spell with two people. We could end up spliced together or something if I don't concentrate. Besides that, I'm pretty sure we can escape.

Lori: I guess you're right. If I get one of them to come over I could—

_The door opens and the pirate demon from the lair leads a scared Merton inside._

Merton: Please don't kill me! I have a lot to live for!

_He notices the room watching and clears his throat, trying to regain his cool. Lori and Tate notice him._

Lori: Merton!

Merton: (furrows his brows, nervously) D'I, uh—Who is this (air quotes) "Merton"? I'm the, uh, Chosen, Tommy Dawkins.

_Lori and Tate furrow their brows._

Merton: Right? (pause) Stacey?

Lori: (looks around her) Oh! Um…Sure.

Voice: Arr! Chosen! I thought ya might come!

Merton: And who are you?

Voice: I be the leader of this here crew.

_The tall demon steps toward Merton, who stares up at him with some difficulty and gulps._

Voice: Move out of me way!

_The tall demon steps aside, and Merton's head immediately snaps directly down to a midget pirate demon. At first, he and Lori and Tate stare in surprise, then Lori snickers. Merton smiles and laughs._

Merton: You're—You're the leader?

Leader: I am.

_Merton bursts into more laughter._

Merton: (baby voice) Is the big bad pirate leader gonna get me?

_The leader takes out a sword and points it at Merton's throat. Merton immediately is serious again._

Leader: Ye've got guts, Chosen. Perhaps we ought to see them.

Merton: No, thank you. I'm firmly gutless, trust me.

Leader: We're not yer average demons, Chosen. We've done research on you, gathered all the intel the folks 'round here had heard about you. Attractive girlfriend way out of your league, (nods at Lori) nerd with terrible hair, (nods at Tate) and excellent fighting skills.

Tate: Terrible hair? You little piss—

Merton: (trying to keep his cool) You seem to know an awful lot about me, pirate…demon…guy…but what about you? What do you want?

Leader: We be pirates, raidin' and lootin' every town we come across, sailin' the seven seas to further our plund—

Merton: Um, excuse me, don't mean to interrupt, but, uh…Pleasantville is landlocked.

Leader: Arr, I know. (looks down) I just, uh, got in the moment. We be land pirates.

Merton: Ah.

Tate: (to Lori) You don't think my hair is terrible, do you?

Leader: So now we've come to challenge you!

Merton: Ch-Challenge?

Leader: Yes! To a fightin' match, to prove who's the better man. If I beat ya, we kill the lady and the friend as well.

Merton: And…and if I beat you?

Leader: We leave town in exile and I give ya me prized sword.

_He holds up the jewel-encrusted sword and Merton stares at it in awe._

Leader: It was me father's. (points it at Merton again) So ya see, I won't be losin' it.

Merton: Heh heh heh…Can I speak with my colleagues?

Leader: (confused) Uh…Yeah, I suppose.

_Merton smiles nervously and backs away toward Lori and Tate. He spins around quickly and leans in close so that they can speak out of the others' earshot._

Merton: What am I going to do? I can't fight!

Tate: Well, you'll just have to die for the cause.

Lori: You'll have to think of something quick, Merton.

Tate: By the way, just out of curiosity, why in the bleeding hell do they think that you're the Chosen? And more importantly, why do they think I'm you?

Lori: Yeah, and me as your girlfriend?

Merton: I don't know, they just showed up at my house and told me they had you guys. I couldn't tell them Tommy was sick, so I just went along with it. But listen, we can't blow our cover, okay? If they find out Tommy is gone, they'll tell other demons and then we'll have a lot more trouble. You'll just have to play the parts for now.

_Lori and Tate nod and hold up the ropes that once bound them, dropping them to the ground._

Lori: Sure thing, Merton.

Merton: What—How did you get out of those?

Lori: They weren't tied very well.

Tate: We pretty much just slipped out of them.

Merton: Oh. I guess, uh, you're rescued then.

Voice: I think not.

_They turn to see all of the pirates pointing swords and pistols at them. Merton backs up in fear, hiding behind Lori._

Leader: (narrowing his eyes) You, uh…don't seem much like a Chosen to me.

Merton: What? Of course I'm the Chosen. I battle the forces of evil and such. (more confident) Yeah, I eat evil for breakfast, buddy.

Leader: It occurs to me, that you seem to have been _hiding_ behind your lady friend. The great Chosen doesn't strike me as a coward, and the missus doesn't seem too fond of ya.

Merton: That's because that's our cover. No one's going to expect an attack from someone who's wet their pants.

_Merton laughs and nudges Tate obnoxiously with his elbow._

Merton: Isn't that right, Merton?

_Tate starts toward Merton as if he's going to hit him, but Lori stops him and tries to act casual._

Merton: (pause, grins) And, uh… (puts his arm around Lori) This _is_ my girlfriend.

_Merton leans toward her with his eyes closed and his lips puckered. Lori looks at him with offense, but glances at the pirates and takes in a deep breath, kissing Merton. She tries to make it quick, but he grabs her head and turns it into any overdramatic, uncomfortable kiss. Her arms flail to the side until they part. Both Lori and Tate look at Merton with furrowed brows, but he's already turned toward the leader coolly._

Merton: How do you like them apples?

Leader: All right, a passionate kiss like that must mean that you two are together. Ya still haven't proven to me that yer the Chosen though.

Merton: Oh yeah?

_Merton moves toward him threateningly._

Merton: Shall I use my extreme powers on you?

_The other pirates gasp in fear and shake their heads, but the leader stays either oblivious or brave._

Leader: Yeah, sure, go ahead.

Merton: (blinks) What? Y-You mean now?

Leader: Why not?

Merton: Uh…Sure. I'll just…Sh-shall I demonstrate for you?

_The leader nods._

Merton: Great, so…Does anyone have a deck of cards?

_He looks toward the pirates in the background, some of which start checking their pockets._

Random Pirate Demon: Oh wait, I have one!

Random Pirate Demon #2: I love these card tricks!

Merton: Oh, you mean _these_ cards?

_Merton reaches into his pocket. Instead of pulling out a deck of cards, he pulls out a chicken sandwich._

Merton: Damn it, Tommy!

_Lori rolls her eyes and grabs onto Merton's shoulder. She points at a nearby barrel._

Lori: You see that barrel over there? The Chosen has more powers than you can imagine. Using just his mind, he can make that barrel explode…

_She glances back at Tate and motions toward the barrel with her eyes. Tate rolls his eyes._

Lori: …into a thousand snakes.

_The pirates all gasp and whisper to each other, including the leader. Lori looks back at Tate and he shakes his head no._

Lori: I mean, uh, one hundred snakes. (Tate shakes his head) One snake? (Tate shakes his head) Confetti?

_Tate and Merton give her strange looks and she shrugs. The pirates no longer seem alarmed, some seem impressed and interested. Tate pauses with a look at her for a moment before nodding. Lori smiles and pats Merton on the shoulder._

Lori: Go ahead, Tommy. Show them what you're made of.

_Merton cracks his knuckles and steps forward, holding his hands out in an overdone gesture._

Merton: Acka wacka hong kong phooey!

_Nothing happens at first. For an uncomfortable amount of time, everyone stares at the barrel with bated breath. Then suddenly, the barrel bursts anticlimactically into a small amount of confetti. After an awkward silence, a few pirates start to clap. Merton smiles smugly and takes a bow, giving out thank yous._

Leader: All right, Chosen. Clearly yer more powerful than I estimated. (pause) We'll have to do this the hard way.

_Scene: Tommy's Room_

_Tommy and Stacey (who now looks sick as well) sit under the covers together. Tommy flips the channels of a TV near the foot of the bed lazily. Both of them look bored and miserable. Many tissues surround them._

Stacey: This sucks.

_Stacey grabs a tissue and blows her nose. Tommy sneezes, and she hands him another tissue from the box._

Stacey: Bless you.

Tommy: Thanks.

_They continue to watch the TV in silence, the only sound being the low-volume on the TV and their sniffles._

Tommy: I wonder what Merton and Lori are doing.

Stacey: Probably something fun.

_They glance at each other miserably and moan, leaning onto each other. Suddenly, they both look nauseated and lean over their respective sides of the bed simultaneously, throwing up._

_Scene: Pirate Demon Hideout_

_A gigantic wooden ship is placed inside the building now. Tate and Lori are tied up again, held at sword-point nearby a plank. The other pirates surround Merton and the leader, who holds up his sword. One of the pirates hands Merton a sword and he grips in awkwardly and gulps nervously._

Leader: All right, no funny magic business now or we drop them, ya hear?

Merton: Listen, can't we just skip the swordfight and we'll go into exile?

Tate: Hey!

Leader: Sorry, Chosen; ya ain't leavin' this boat alive.

Merton: Aw, but _you guys_ got the exile option. And how did you get an entire ship in here? And why?

Leader: (sigh) Can we fight now?

Merton: Hang on. Can I have time to stretch?

_Merton yells out and dodges the leader's sword. He barely has enough time to lift up his own sword before the other comes down again, clanging against his just above his head. Merton laughs nervously and backs away. He puts on a brave face and thrusts his sword toward the leader, but accidentally throws it instead. It hits a board near Tate's head and stays there._

Tate: Try not killing the hostages!

_Lori nudges Tate._

Tate: I mean, uh…(deadpand) Help, help, oh Chosen, help.

_Merton laughs at his empty hands, and then at the leader as he backs away, tripping on some stairs leading up and falling down. The leader puts his sword to his throat again._

Merton: Please spare my life. I'm not ready to die. (pause) I'm—I'm a single dad! I have a little girl and she's just said her first word. We like to go on picnics and eat porridge. (English voice) "But, Daddy, I don't fancy egg salad…"

_A few pirates shake their heads sadly._

Random Pirate Demon: Aw, now that's just a shame.

Leader: Quit yer whinin' and die with honor, boy!

_Merton reaches into his pockets, taking out whatever is inside._

Merton: I'll give you anything. Let's see…some lint, a plastic skull, a few tokens from Peter Piper Pizza…ah, here we go, two quarters and a dime. (holds them out) You pirate fellas like coins, right?

_The pirates suddenly look at his hands with awe, including the leader._

Leader: The lost jewel of Pinkbeard the Flamboyant!

_He and the others stare at the red plastic skull, which looks to be made out of red jewel._

Merton: What?

_The leader and the others get to their knees._

Leader: The jewel was said to be lost ages ago; how did ya come across it?

Merton: This? I didn't--(pause) I found it in the caves of…

_Merton coughs as he says some bogus name._

Leader: Please, Chosen. The jewel is a priceless symbol of all that we stand fer. We'll give ya anythin' if ya give it to us.

Merton: How about you just let us g—

Leader: Here, me father's sword.

_The leader holds it out to Merton. Merton grins and takes it without hesitation, throwing the skull into the leader's hands immediately._

Merton: Cool! Thanks.

_The leader stands up and the others surround him to see the skull._

Leader: I can't kill ya now, not now that ya've restored part of our heritage. I'll just take yer ear for proof that I really fought ya, all right?

Merton: Ew! No!

Leader: (sigh) Ah, all right. Yer free to leave. And thanks to ya, lad. Arr!

_The other pirates "arr" and the group leaves. Merton approaches Lori and Tate._

Lori: I did not see that coming.

Merton: Yeah.

Tate: That wasn't the jewel they were looking for, was it?

Merton: What, _that_ thing? Pfft, I found it in a crackerjack box about a month ago.

Tate: Well that was stupid.

Merton: Yeah, but I got this cool sword out of it.

_The three of them sigh and Lori and Tate free themselves from their ropes easily. The three of them jump off the plank, revealing that it was about two feet from the ground._

Lori: So how about we finally have a night of peace and quiet? I bet the video store is still open.

_Tate smiles. Merton looks to the ground sadly, turning the other way._

Merton: I'll just, uh, go home and let you two have a good night then.

_Lori grins and puts her arm around his shoulders, pulling him along with them._

Lori: You're coming with us.

Merton & Tate: Really?

Lori: Well yeah. You did kinda save the day and all.

Merton: (smiles) I guess I did, didn't I? Who needs a Chosen after all?

_The three of them exit._

**Merton v.o.: So I was the hero, plain and simple. Clearly I was owed a back massage and vast amounts of cash. I guess for the time being, however, I was perfectly fine with being included in a movie night that wasn't hosted by myself.**

_Scene: Dawkins Household, Hallway_

_Tommy walks down the hall with Stacey, both who look perfectly healthy now. Tommy has a bucket of chips in hand._

**Tommy v.o.: It was nice getting to spend some time off with Stacey, even if it meant being sick. I actually don't think I had that bad a deal. From what Merton said, the gang had a pretty boring night. But I was glad to be back at full health and ready for some demon butt-kicking. The others, however, were taking a break themselves.**

_They enter Tommy's room. Merton, Lori, and Tate are all in bed, sick, watching the TV. Tommy and Stacey sit on a big chair together on one side of the bed and start eating the chips._

Stacey: How much did we miss?

_Merton grunts in response. Tommy and Stacey smirk and continue watching the movie._

**Tommy v.o.: But, I was pretty glad that we—**

**Merton v.o.: I was pretty glad that we got to spend some time together.**

**Tommy v.o.: Merton?**

**Merton v.o.: Yeah?**

**Tommy v.o.: What're you doing, this is _my_ voiceover.**

**Merton v.o.: I didn't see your name on it.**

**Tommy v.o.: I always do the voiceovers.**

**Merton v.o.: You could share, y'know, it's not like all the inner turmoil belongs to you.**

**Tommy v.o.: Fine then. You finish the voiceover today.**

**Merton v.o.: I did.**

**Tommy v.o.: What?**

**Merton v.o.: With the spending time together thing, that was the last line.**

**Tommy v.o.: Oh. Well I guess we're done then.**

**Merton v.o.: Fine then.**

**Tommy v.o.: Fine.**

**Merton v.o.: I'm happy for you. (long pause) Loser.**

A/N: I had tremendous fun with this one, and I hope you did too. Reviews, please and thank you!


	45. Evil Part One

Evil

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: Yup, I'm really reaching for titles nowadays, but they do hold more of a meaning than they used to. All right, so I need to get the storyline moving and hopefully keep you guys entertained, so let me know how I do and here we go!

_Scene: Max's Lair_

_Max paces beside his desk. Farrah is at her own desk, typing away._

Farrah: Sir, your five o'clock meshes with your 3 o'clock. Do you want me to reschedule?

Max: (thinking) Well, I suppose I could push the ritualistic goat slaughters to 2 o'clock…Yes, that's fine, do that.

Farrah: If I'm not overstepping my bounds, sir…What are you going to do about the Chosen?

Max: Oh, I'm sure he won't miss a few goats.

Farrah: (clears her throat) I was referring to the apocalypse.

Max: Don't worry. He won't be a problem.

Farrah: You haven't sent another demon to kill him, have you?

Max: No, I'm sure he'll be alive and well and right in the thick of it when the world ends.

Farrah: Then what's to stop him from interfering?

Max: Our contract.

Farrah: Are you sure it's binding?

Max: I made certain there weren't any loopholes. Now that you mention it, though…I think it'd be safe to test it out. When are my hours free?

**Tommy v.o.: Max had been out of the picture for a little while, but that didn't mean I still wasn't thinking about what he'd done...**

_Scene: Dawkins' Household, Kitchen_

_The house is dark. Bob Dawkins, dressed in crinkly clothes, sits at the table looking tired. He holds onto a picture of Sally Dawkins, just staring at it. The light turns on and Tommy, in his pajamas and rubbing his eyes, steps up slowly beside him. He puts his hand on his dad's shoulder. Mr. Dawkins doesn't look away from the picture._

Tommy: (quietly) Dad, it's four in the morning. You have work tomorrow.

_His father says nothing. Tommy looks at the picture, then looks away and rubs the back of his neck._

Tommy: Get some rest.

_He turns back and leaves the room._

**Tommy v.o.: I was doing okay though. Really, I was.**

_Scene: Tommy's Room_

_Tommy sits on his bed, puts his hands on his face, and sighs. He lies down and stares at the ceiling for a long time._

_Scene: Pleasantville High, Lockers_

_Merton rushes up to Tommy and Lori and smiles, holding up a flyer._

Merton: I'm directing a new play!

Tommy: What?

_Lori takes the flyer._

Lori: (reading) _He is the Champion_?

Merton: (nods) I wrote it myself. It's about the trials and tribulations of a dark loner type who falls in love with a Greek exchange student. When he's rejected, he turns to his tough, but marginally attractive girl friend, Kori, for solace. The problems start when his jealous best friend discovers the forbidden love and the two battle climactically in the end.

Tommy: Wow, Merton, sounds…really original.

Merton: Yeah, I think it'll be a smash hit, and you two are coming to the auditions.

Tommy: We are?

Merton: I need some good actors I can trust, so naturally I thought of you two.

Lori: (looking at the flyer) It says here the auditions were yesterday.

Merton: Yes, and nobody came.

Lori: Look, Merton—

Merton: Okay, so T'n'T and a few of the deadheads from the Gothic Fantasy Guild showed up, but besides the fact that they were bad actors, they just came for the free cookies.

Lori: I can't do it.

Merton: What? Why? Lori, I was counting on you!

Lori: I have detention all next week.

Merton: That's fine; we'll just have to work around it.

Lori: But—

Merton: Tommy, you're coming, right?

Tommy: Uh—

Merton: Great! It's settled then! I have a leading man and leading lady.

Tommy: Why haven't you asked any of the drama people to try out?

Merton: (sigh) I did. They called me a (air quotes) "hack" and I'll spare you the details after that, but I will tell you I ended up with my head in a toilet. So will you guys please help me?

Lori: Fine, but if I'm going to do this I don't want a lot of lines.

Merton: Why not?

Lori: You know I don't like to act, Merton.

Merton: Fine, you can play the exchange student. I just have to find another girl to play the lead.

Tommy: I bet Stacey'll do it. She likes this drama stuff.

Merton: Really? Can you talk to her?

Tommy: Sure, I can ask her at lunch.

Merton: Perfect. Now who else can I sucker into this? (thinks) I need a villain, the sinister Romulus, the jealous best friend. (scratches his chin) He'll have to be reasonably attractive, but not too attractive because we don't want to like him. We want someone who can do evil, but he's still approachable. So who do we know that can do evil?

_Scene: The Hungry Bucket_

_Tate stands out front in a giant bucket costume, handing out flyers to passerby._

Tate: (deadpan) Welcome to the Hungry Buck-Buck-Bucket. Please try our family drumstick meal, only for a buck-buck-buck.

_He sees Merton, Tommy, and Lori approaching and his eyes widen._

Tate: Oh, sh—

_He turns around quickly, pretending to be passing out flyers to a few costumers nearby. The gang stops beside him._

Tommy: Excuse me, we're looking for an employee.

_Tate bites his lip and turns around slowly._

Lori: He said he'd be working tonight, but I haven't seen him. Maybe you could—(sees him) Oh my god.

_Lori looks on with shock._

Tate: I'd appreciate it if this was never mentioned again.

_For a moment, the gang watches with wide eyes. Then Tommy snickers and he and Merton burst into uproarious laughter. They hold onto each other for support._

Merton: D'you see—? Tate—With the—

Tommy: The bucket—and the drumstick—

Tate: You'd better shut your gobs, you wankers!

Lori: You—I mean—Why?

Tate: I told you I needed a job, okay? And I said I'd be working here; I just didn't say in what capacity. Didn't I tell you not to come around here while I was working anyway?

Lori: I just figured it was 'cause of the goofy hats.

_Tommy and Merton and still laughing. Tate closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath._

Tate: What do you want?

Lori: Well, Merton here—

_She elbows Merton, who starts to get control of himself. Tommy stops laughing as well._

Lori: —was just about to ask you a favor.

Merton: (clears his throat) Yes, right. I'm directing a little play at school and I was wondering if maybe—

Tate: No.

Merton: Oh, I get it. This is one of those times where we ask you a favor, you tell us no a bunch of times because you're so cool, and then finally we coax you into it with money or something, right?

_Tate, a little taken aback, shifts his eyes._

Tate: No.

Merton: Listen, can we just skip the coaxing part? I really need someone to play the villain, and I figured since you spent that brief amount of time as a demon you'd have the part down. So what do you say?

Tate: I don't act, Merton.

Lori: You'd be good at it, though.

Tommy: Yeah, you memorized like all the lines to The Godfather.

Lori: Please?

_Lori gives a hopeful smile. Tate rolls his eyes._

Tate: Two conditions.

Merton: Sure, anything.

Tate: One, you never mention to anyone that I am the Hungry Bucket Bucket Man.

_Merton nods._

Tate: And two...You have to help me out of the bucket.

Merton: Hm?

Tate: I can't get out of it on my own—I can't reach the zipper in the back.

_Scene: Dirt Road_

_A handsome young man with dark brown hair, dressed in all black and wearing sunglasses, approaches the "Welcome to Pleasantville!" sign._

Young Man: Pleasantville.

_He suddenly shows a bright smile._

Young Man: I like it.

_Scene: Dawkins Household, Kitchen_

_Tommy steps inside with his school bag and a couple buckets of chicken._

Tommy: Dean, I brought home some Hungry Bucket. Is Dad home?

_Cut to Dean, who is watching TV in the living room as usual._

Dean: Yeah, I think he went to bed already.

_Tommy looks at the clock, which reads 7 o'clock. He looks at the sink, where dirty dishes are piled up. He shakes his head and walks over to the sink. He picks a dish up off the cabinet to clean it, revealing an old handwritten note underneath it. It says, "I'll be late tonight. Don't forget to do the dishes! Love you, be back soon. –Mom". Tommy holds the note quietly for a minute. He folds it in half and gently sticks it in his shirt pocket before continuing with the dishes._

_Scene: Pleasantville High, Cafeteria, After School_

_Merton stands up out of his director's chair, looking annoyed._

Merton: Blocking, people! Use your blocking!

_He steps up to Tommy, Stacey, and Tate, who hold their scripts and stand in place._

Merton: (to Stacey) Stacey, you're a doll, but if you keep changing your lines, I'll have to replace you with an understudy.

Stacey: We don't have understudies.

Merton: Exactly. Tate…

_He puts his hand on Tate's shoulder._

Merton: You're new, so I'll be easy on you. Romulus? He's evil, not bored. Try to look alive, okay? (turns to Tommy) Tommy…Maybe it's just me, but it doesn't seem like you have your heart in it today.

Tommy: Sorry, I'm just a little distracted is all.

Merton: No matter what's going on in your life, you have to remember that as an actor you have to get past it. We want the play to be convincing, so every rehearsal should be as professional as possible. So whatever's on your mind, Tommy, let it go.

_Tommy takes in a deep breath and looks to the ground._

Tommy: Sorry, I, uh…I need some fresh air. Excuse me.

_He sets the script down on a chair and exits the cafeteria. The others watch him with confusion. Stacey follows him._

_Scene: Hallway_

_Tommy leans against the lockers. Stacey approaches him._

Stacey: Something wrong?

Tommy: What? Oh, no, nothing's wrong.

Stacey: So what's with the fast exit?

Tommy: I just needed a break. Merton's a great guy, he's just a little overbearing sometimes.

Stacey: (laughs) I dimly recall his tyranny during _Romeo and Juliet_ earlier this year.

_She leans against the lockers next to him and he laughs too._

Stacey: So really, what's wrong?

Tommy: I'm just having some problems at home.

Stacey: Your dad?

Tommy: (nods) He's just having a rough time. I don't know, it's just been keeping my mind occupied lately. There's nothing I can really do about it except let time do what it does.

Stacey: Is there anything I can do?

Tommy: (shakes his head) No, but thanks.

_Tommy suddenly furrows his brows and straightens up._

Tommy: You hear that?

Stacey: Hear what?

Tommy: Somebody outside…

Stacey: Who'd be out there? It's way past school hours.

Tommy: They're screaming.

_He takes a couple steps forward and listens in, looking to his right._

Tommy: That way. C'mon.

_He runs down the hall and Stacey follows._

_Scene: Pleasantville High, Exterior_

_The lawn is getting dark. A young couple runs in terror. The man trips and the woman stops, tugging at his arm to help him up._

Woman: C'mon! Let's _go_! Hurry up!

_Suddenly, a figure jumps out of nowhere, landing on all fours in front of them. The two of them freeze in terror. The figure looks up, revealing the young man from earlier, minus the sunglasses. He slowly gets to his feet, watching them like a predator might and tilting his head. His frightening stare is broken by a friendly smile._

Young Man: You guys are quick. (looks at the man) I gotta hand it to ya, pal, usually the chicks fall first. That doesn't mean I think any less of you, I'm just surprised is all.

Man: Please…Please don't kill us.

Young Man: Look, I'll be honest with you. I don't have anything against humans, it's just…I'm so hungry all the time, and you taste so good. Just like mother used to make.

Woman: Please…

Young Man: Tell ya what, since I think you're (looks her up and down) really good eye-candy, I'll snap your neck before I eat you.

_His smile widens and he wolfs out. The couple screams and he takes a step forward._

Voice: Hey!

_He turns around to see Tommy nearby. Stacey is around, but stays near the doors._

Tommy: You know, I really don't like it when people eat my town.

Young Man: Oh, a hero. Haven't met up with one of them in awhile. I don't remember if I liked the last one I met, but I know he got stuck in my teeth.

_Tommy growls and steps forward, wolfing out. The young man stops and rubs a hand over his face._

Young Man: (sigh) Oh, man. I'm—I'm sorry.

_He shakes his head and steps toward Tommy._

Young Man: I didn't realize you were a werewolf too. This town's so quiet, I figured I wasn't moving in on anyone's territory. I just wanted to cause some trouble.

_He smiles at Tommy and holds out his paw, which Tommy takes hesitantly._

Young Man: Name's Holden.

Tommy: Tommy.

Holden: Nice to meet ya, Tommy. You know, I wasn't lying about this town being quiet. I think you might be slacking in the chaos department. I say we paint the town red together.

_He picks up the man on the ground, holding him out to Tommy._

Holden: I'll let you have first bite.

Tommy: Uh, look, Holden, you seem like a reasonable guy…Have you ever thought about not eating people?

Holden: Where's the fun in that?

Tommy: Well, there's a Hungry Bucket just a couple miles away, and it's basically the same thing, right?

_Holden furrows his brows and pulls the man back._

Holden: You're new to this whole werewolf thing, aren't you?

Tommy: Look, just let the couple go, okay?

_Holden's eyes narrow._

Holden: I don't think I like you anymore.

_Tommy growls and his eyes glow green. Holden's eyes widen and he snaps his fingers, pointing at Tommy._

Holden: You're the Chosen! I knew it! I knew there was something up with you, I could smell it.

Tommy: I don't smell, do I?

Holden: I can't believe it. The Chosen, the big kahuna, the all holy one, right? You're like a rock star with us in the supernatural world. I didn't think you were real, personally.

_Tommy smiles, flattered._

Tommy: Really?

Holden: Sure. But you're like this pure good thing, right? Gonna save the world and all that? (laughs) And you're a werewolf. I can't believe we had it wrong all this time. Hate to break it to you, man, but you're a thing of evil.

Tommy: I'm not evil.

Holden: Everything is evil, Tommy. If we weren't, things like us wouldn't exist. Come to think of it? I think fate brought us together here tonight. We were meant to meet, and I'm glad we did.

Tommy: What makes you think that?

Holden: Because I've been brought here to be your teacher.

Tommy: You know, the last time a werewolf was my teacher, I ended up sending him way the hell out of town.

Holden: You need me, pal. You seriously have issues with what being a werewolf means. I mean, you've been getting it wrong all these years. You mean to tell me you've never eaten anyone? Never felt like ripping something apart?

Tommy: No, and I never will.

Holden: C'mon, you must've done _something_…Tasted human flesh, licked the blood off your lips…

Tommy: Why haven't I kicked your ass yet?

_Tommy swings at Holden, who flashes out of the way and behind him. He kicks Tommy in the back, sending him falling next to the couple. The woman stands up straight and starts to run away, but Holden flashes next to her and grabs her by the neck. The man on the ground screams and runs away. Holden brushes the hair off of the woman's face. He looks at Tommy._

Holden: Want to see what you really are?

_Holden bites into her neck and she screams. He jerks his head away, tearing out part of her neck and cutting her off. He drops her to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth._

Tommy: You son of a—

_Holden flashes toward him, pinning him down by his neck. Tommy chokes and struggles to get away._

Holden: I'll tell you what, Tommy. I like you, because you seem like a reasonable guy. So I'm gonna help ya out. I don't know anything about your past, I don't know what you've done—heck, you could've bitten your own girlfriend for all I know—but I think the taste of human blood is something…indescribable. And I want you to have the experience.

_He reaches over to the woman and dips his hand into her neck. Holding Tommy's mouth open, he holds his hand over his mouth and lets the blood drip in. Tommy start to choke and tries to turn his head away. Holden licks off his hand, his mouth dripping with blood once more. He leans in and bites into Tommy's neck. Tommy's eyes widen and he yells out. Holden stands up, taking a few steps back._

Holden: Well, that was fun. Let me know if I left an impression, Tommy.

_He starts to walk away, and then turns back._

Holden: Oh, and by the way. This hero thing? Not working out for ya.

_He glances at the dead woman, then gives Tommy a sympathetic look. As he's walking away, he turns to look at Stacey in the school doorway. She gasps when he sees her. He winks and smiles._

Holden: See around, babe.

_He flashes away. Stacey runs toward Tommy, who is still on the ground._

Stacey: Tommy! Tommy, are you okay?

_She stoops beside him. Tommy's eyes are still wide with shock. His eyes flash yellow. He manages a nod and holds his bleeding neck. Stacey takes his arm and helps him to his feet._

Stacey: Let's get inside.

_Scene: Cafeteria_

_Merton is directing. This time, Tate and Lori are rehearsing together. The doors open and Stacey comes in, supporting Tommy._

Lori: Tommy!

_The three of them rush over as Stacey sets him down on a chair._

Merton: What happened?

Stacey: A werewolf or something—it attacked him outside.

_Lori starts to take a look at Tommy's neck. Tommy pushes her hand away._

Tommy: It's not serious.

Tate: Your mouth. There's blood.

Tommy: It's not mine.

_Tate's eyes narrow, but no one says anything._

Merton: We should take you to the hospital, just in case.

Tommy: It's fine. I heal fast. We just need to get it bandaged.

Stacey: (nods) I'll see if I can get into the nurse's office and find a first aid kit.

Lori: I'll help you.

_The two of them leave._

Merton: This all my fault. I pushed you away with my directing and you ended up being attacked.

Tommy: No it's not. I heard the screaming and I went to check it out. And would you stop worrying? I'm gonna be fine.

Merton: You don't look fine.

Tommy: He just…put me off a little.

Tate: The werewolf?

_Tommy nods. He still looks woozy._

Merton: What'd he do?

Tommy: He—(pause) He said I was evil, and he killed this girl and, and…he bit me. That was it.

_Tommy takes a deep breath and leans back._

Merton: Are you sure you're feeling okay?

Tommy: Yeah. I just feel…different.

_Tommy's eyes glow yellow again and he passes out._

**TBC**

A/N: Ah, how I love the drama. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter done before Saturday, otherwise you folks have to wait three more weeks for a chapter while I'm on vacation. ;) Not that that's a long time for patient readers like you, but I figured you ought to know. Hopefully something was interesting about this chapter, and the next chapter will help clear some things up, I promise. Send in your reviews, please and thank you. :)


	46. Evil Part Two

Evil (Part Two)

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews, as always. It's what I live for, people. So let's hope I won't disappoint you great folks. Enjoy!

Animefan- Oh boy. I don't know whether to love you or hate you, man, because you almost always say something critical and it's almost always true and humorous. I really do appreciate the comments, although I usually end up embarrassed for myself and my writing skills. Heh heh, it's kinda funny that Tommy doesn't save anyone (but wait! That one guy! Oh yeah, he ran away.)…but I promise I'll take that into account more often. Don't expect much this chapter (oh, the drama!), but I think you might notice that I took the advice to heart. ;) Thanks, it helps.

_Scene: Pleasantville High, Hallway_

_Tommy is walking with Merton and Lori. His neck is now bandaged._

Tommy: I can't believe I passed out on you guys. I didn't mean to make you more worried.

Lori: Merton was only freaking out because of the blood.

Merton: I can handle seeing blood, Lori. I was merely concerned for Tommy's welfare.

Lori: Yeah, well there isn't going to be anymore blood, right, Tommy?

Tommy: I'm not letting Holden touch me again; don't worry.

Merton: Holden?

Tommy: It was the werewolf's name.

Lori: Oh yeah, the werewolf. When are we going to royally kick his ass?

Tommy: Tonight I'm going to track him. He showed up to cause a scene; it shouldn't be too hard.

Merton: Hate to be a spoilsport for team "Kick His Ass," but shouldn't you have a plan? I mean, what are you going to do when you find him?

Lori: Team "Kick His Ass" votes kicking his ass.

Tommy: I'm gonna have to go with Lori on this one.

Merton: But then what? Getting Dunleavy to leave town was lucky, and the supposedly "good" Evil Werewolf Syndicate has still been known to cause problems. I mean, it's not like you can kill him.

Tommy: Why not? The guy's no different than any other demon I've killed.

_Lori and Merton stop. Tommy turns around to face them._

Lori: Well not exactly. I mean, werewolves are…

Merton: Werewolves are different. There are even good werewolves. For example…you.

Tommy: Werewolves are killers. This guy's gonna eat people, I say I kill him.

Lori: That Holden guy did kind of kill a girl last night.

Tommy: Exactly, and it's not the first time he's killed.

Merton: So you're okay with this?

Tommy: Why wouldn't I be?

Merton: Well, Tommy, you are a werewolf. We've never had to kill one before.

Tommy: I know, it's kinda creepy…but I'm a good werewolf, so that makes me…I don't know what that makes me, but it means that whatever this guy is? It's not me. Whatever Holden is, it's what I have to get rid of.

_Tommy looks at his watch._

Tommy: Isn't it lunchtime already? I'm starved.

Merton: (looks at his own watch) Sorry, but we still have a couple hours left.

_Tommy groans and throws his head back. Lori gives him a sympathetic smile and pats him on the shoulder._

Lori: Hang in there.

_Scene: Classroom_

_Tommy and Merton sit in desk across from each other as a teacher lectures. Merton watches patiently while Tommy rests his head on his hand. Tommy's stomach growls._

**Tommy v.o.: I don't know what it was, but I was just really hungry. Everything seemed to be going so slow today. It didn't help that this was a long hour.**

_Tommy leans over to Merton._

Tommy: (whispering) What time do we get out of here?

Merton: Uh, twelve fifteen I think.

_Tommy checks his watch and sighs. He looks up at the teacher, who now suddenly sounds muffled and far away. Tommy's brows furrow and things begin to move slowly, the teacher's voice echoing. He looks at the other students, who don't appear to notice anything. Merton notices him and looks concerned. When he speaks, his voice echoes too._

Merton: What's wrong?

_Tommy rubs his eyes and shakes his head, and things return back to normal just as the bell rings._

Merton: You okay?

Tommy: Yeah, I just got a little dizzy for a sec. It's probably because I'm hungry.

Merton: Good thing for you it's lunchtime then.

Tommy: It is? (eyes widen) It is! What are we waiting for? Let's go!

_He gets up and grabs Merton's arm, dragging him out of the room._

_Scene: Cafeteria_

_Tommy eats very quickly, his plate and his mouth full of food. Merton and Lori sit across from him, watching with fascination. Stacey approaches them and sits down next to Tommy. She looks at him strangely._

Stacey: Tommy, I'm worried you're not eating enough.

Tommy: (his mouth full) I've got it covered, Stacey.

_He continues eating. Stacey looks at Merton and Lori for help._

Stacey: Is this a werewolf thing?

Merton: It's a werewolf thing.

Tommy: You gonna finish that?

_Tommy points to Lori's plate. Lori starts to open her mouth to say something, but Tommy grabs the chicken on her plate and starts to eat it._

Lori: So, uh, Tommy…We didn't realize you liked the school food that much.

Merton: Maybe you oughta lay off a little bit. We realize you're a growing wolf, but that's no excuse to let yourself go.

_Merton grabs the edge of the plate and starts to pull it away, but Tommy grabs it defensively and growls. Merton lets go and Tommy continues to eat. He stops suddenly and smells the air._

Tommy: What is that?

Merton: (shifts his eyes) Hey, don't look at me, he who smelt it dealt it.

Tommy: No, not that.

Merton: Oh. Forget I said that then.

_Tommy drops the food and stands up, sniffing the air and walking away. Lori and Merton look at each other and follow him. Stacey picks up a piece of Tommy's chicken delicately and smells it, crinkling her nose in disgust and setting it back down._

_Scene: Hallway_

_Tommy steps out into the hallway and stops. A boy talking to a teacher holds a bloody rag on his hand._

Boy: I cut my finger in shop; I should've been more careful.

Teacher: All right, let's get you to the nurse.

_The teacher leads him away. Tommy eyes the hand and his pupils narrow, his eyes becoming wolf-like. Merton and Lori run into him suddenly and his eyes return to normal._

Lori: What was that about?

_Tommy holds his stomach and keels over, throwing up off screen. Merton and Lori look down with disgust._

Lori: Well, we did warn him about the food.

_Scene: Cafeteria_

_The place is set up for rehearsals again. Lori and Stacey read lines. Merton is in his director's chair. The doors open and Tate steps inside._

Tate: You know, it occurred to me, as I slipped in a puddle of vomit this afternoon…that my life sucks unbelievably and it's all you lot's fault.

Merton: I hardly think that a puddle of vomit is all our--

Lori: That was Tommy; sorry.

Merton: Oh yeah, that was us. (claps his hands together) Okay, since Tommy's under the weather we'll have to practice the scenes he isn't in today.

Stacey: There are no scenes without him. He's the main character.

Merton: Right. I'm flexible, that's why I'm the director. New plan.

_He picks up a nearby trash can and sets it done on the rehearsal stage next to Lori and Stacey._

Merton: Meet the new Tommy.

_The doors open again and Tommy steps inside, holding his script._

Stacey: Tommy, you're here.

Tommy: Did I miss anything?

Merton: Shouldn't you be at home resting?

Tommy: I'm not sick; I was just feeling bad this afternoon. The nurse said it was probably food poisoning.

Lori: Are you okay to act?

Tommy: Sure, I'm just not downing any food for a while.

Merton: Excellent, we can get this show on the road.

_He grabs his megaphone and sits down on the director chair._

Merton: All right people, Act I, scene four! And…action!

_Scene: Dawkins Household, Kitchen_

_Tommy steps inside and sets his schoolbag down._

Tommy: Yo, Dean, I'm home.

_He walks into the living room. Dean cranes his neck to look at Tommy from his chair._

Dean: Dad said he was working late tonight, so we should eat without him.

Tommy: Okay…I think we have some frozen dinners left.

Dean: Well Dad said he put some steaks from the freezer on the cabinet to thaw.

_Tommy nods and heads to the kitchen._

Tommy: I don't know if I can eat anything right now, but…

_He stops when he sees the steaks. Blood from the meat has drained onto the cabinet. He licks his lips. Cut to the living room. Tommy walks back in with two plates, each with a steak on it. He hands Dean a plate and sits down on the couch with his own._

Dean: Um…Don't you think you should cook them first?

_Tommy looks up at him as he's eating his own steak. He looks down at it and swallows, setting the meat down._

Tommy: Oh yeah. Sorry, I just…

_He takes Dean's plate._

Tommy: Heh, don't know where my head's gone lately.

_Scene: Woods_

_Tommy suddenly gasps and wakes up on the ground. He furrows his brows and eyes the woods in confusion. It seems to be early morning. Looking down, he realizes that he's naked and his eyes widen. He stands to his feet quickly, looking left and right._

_Scene: Pleasantville High, Hallway_

_Tommy walks down the hallway with shifty eyes. Lori and Merton approach from either side, causing him to tense up in surprise. He grabs his chest and sighs in relief._

Lori: So, what happened last night?

Tommy: (defensive) What? Nothing happened. Why would anything happen?

Lori: Holden? You did track him, right?

Tommy: (furrows his brows) I don't know.

Merton: You don't know?

Lori: (laughing) How could you not know?

Tommy: I told you, I don't know. I was out late.

Merton: Well obviously you didn't catch Holden, because he's still around.

_Merton holds up a newspaper._

Lori: Check it out.

Tommy: (takes the newspaper) Two sheep were found at the edge of Emmerson Woods, apparently eaten by wolves. The murders were said to be linked to recent wolf attacks in the area.

_Tommy looks away from the paper, his brows furrowed in concern and thought._

Lori: I guess he hasn't killed anymore humans yet, but we should probably—

Tommy: I woke up in the woods this morning.

Lori: What?

Tommy: I was naked, and I was…in the woods.

Lori: (pause) Did you kill the sheep?

Tommy: Maybe.

Merton: Maybe? What's maybe mean?

Tommy: I don't know, last night was kind of a blur. I don't really remember it.

Merton: (thinking) Like I've mentioned before, according to Professor Flugelhoff, werewolves sometimes block out their wolfy tendencies. There have been a few documented cases where people didn't even know they were werewolves until bodies were found. (grins) This one time, a werewolf killed his own sister, and his father shot him in the head with a rifle. (makes a gun with his finger) Bang!

_Lori and Tommy stare at him with furrowed brows._

Merton: (pause) Which...wouldn't apply to this case at all.

Tommy: Great, so now I might've killed people.

Merton: We don't know that. There weren't any reported murders last night, so I think it's safe to say no.

Lori: But this is bad, right? Him not remembering where he was?

Merton: There might be a couple sheep missing, but there weren't any people killed.

Tommy: So what do I do?

_There's a long pause. Merton looks from Lori to Tommy, then realizes Tommy is talking to him._

Merton: Well how should I know?

Tommy: Isn't there something in one of your books?

Merton: About what? How to jolt back your memory at night?

Tommy: Yeah, sure.

Merton: Sorry, no.

Tommy: Merton, there's a full moon tonight. What if I do something as a werewolf?

Merton: (has an idea) I've got it. We keep you at the lair tonight. If you go wolfy and try to attack us, then we'll know we have trouble.

Tommy: Are you sure about that?

Merton: Yeah, I have a silver cage at the ready and if you decide to get chompy, there's no way you're getting through the bars.

_Tommy nods, then looks offended and punches Merton on the arm._

Merton: Ow! What was that for?

Tommy: Why do you have a silver cage?

Merton: (nervously) D'I, well, y'know, sometimes we have a tendency to go evil, and I figured—

Tommy: You thought I was gonna go evil, didn't you?

Merton: It's just a precaution! Believe me, I've suffered too many "my friends have gone evil" injuries to just wing it when trouble is afoot.

Lori: So it's settled. We're pulling an all-nighter tonight. I'll bring the popcorn if you bring the movies.

_Lori smiles and walks away. Tommy sighs and Merton pats him on the shoulder._

_Scene: Classroom_

_A projector is up and the teacher is showing slides. Lori and Tommy are in class. Tommy tries to pay attention, but seems distracted. He scratches at his neck every once in awhile, although the bandage is gone and it's almost completely healed. His stomach is heard growling and he groans quietly._

Tommy: (to himself) I just can't get a _break_.

_He hears the sound of a cricket and looks to the ground, seeing one crawling around Lori's bag. He looks around the class and quickly grabs the cricket, putting it in his mouth. Lori notices him and looks disgusted._

Lori: (quietly) Tommy, what are you doing? Did you just eat a cricket?

Tommy: (shifting his eyes) No.

Lori: Yes you did. I just saw you.

Tommy: No you didn't.

_He sees another cricket and reaches for it again, for Lori grabs his arm and stops him._

Lori: Stop it. That's so gross, so just—

_Tommy struggles to get it._

Lori: Tommy, no!

_She pushes him away and he growls, snapping at her. She gasps and pulls away in surprise, and he starts to reach for the cricket, but stops, eyeing Lori's neck. He cranes his neck and Lori looks worried just as the bell rings._

_Scene: Hallway_

_Tommy is walking toward his locker, holding his stomach. Merton approaches him._

Merton: Hey, Tommy.

Tommy: Hey.

_Tommy stops at his locker and starts to open it. Merton does the same. Merton hears Tommy's stomach growl._

Merton: Hey, if you're hungry, I have a candy bar somewhere.

Tommy: No, Merton, it's okay. I don't know what it is, but no matter what I've eaten I've been hungry. The only thing that filled me up was that steak I ate last night.

Merton: And the two sheep, don't forget.

Tommy: Yes, thank you, Merton.

Merton: Ow!

_Tommy turns to Merton, who holds his hand up. His index finger as a small cut on it._

Merton: I cut it on the corner of the locker.

_He winces and shakes his hand. Tommy sniffs the air and eyes the cut. Things go blurry and the sound is muffled again._

Holden v.o.: The taste of human blood is something…indescribable.

_Holden's voice echoes and repeats, and Tommy shakes his eyes and closes his eyes. When he opens his eyes, everything has gone back to normal._

Merton: So are you still coming to dress rehearsals tonight? We should be done before nightfall.

Tommy: What? (pause) Oh, yeah, I'm coming. Listen, I've gotta go. See ya around.

_Tommy walks away. Merton watches him go, then turns back to his locker just as Lori arrives from the other side._

Lori: Something's wrong with Tommy.

Merton: (jumps in surprise) Gah! Don't do that!

Lori: Sorry.

Merton: What do you mean, something's wrong with Tommy?

Lori: Last period he was eating crickets.

Merton: He was doing what?

Lori: You heard me. And when I tried to stop him, he growled at me.

Merton: That is odd.

Lori: He was looking at me really strangely, Merton. It was like it wasn't even him.

Merton: It does seem like his wolf side has been acting up lately. Ever since that fight with…

Lori: Holden.

Merton: Ever since Holden bit him, he's been acting weird.

Lori: Do you think he did something to him?

Merton: Maybe. We can track him tonight and see what we can find out, and by we I mean you.

Lori: C'mon, Merton, don't be such a wuss; it's embarrassing.

Merton: Someone has to watch Tommy! And seeing as it's my house, I say it should be me.

Lori: You can ask Becky to do it.

Merton: Yes, let's leave my sister with a werewolf who might kill her.

Lori: He's not going to kill her. Tommy might be kinda weird, but he's still a good werewolf.

Merton: Yes, he was really good that time he almost turned you into an evil werewolf.

_Lori gives him a stern look._

Lori: You're coming.

_She walks away and Merton sighs, shutting his locker._

_Scene: Auditorium, Rehearsals_

_Merton sits in the front row. Tommy, Lori, Stacey, and Tate are on stage. Tommy keeps sniffing the air with interest._

Merton: All right, people, we're doing a complete run through of the play, so no stops this time. Remember the right costume changes, and keep up the pace. Just because Tommy might attack us if we run late doesn't mean I'm pressuring you, I just think it's something to think about.

Tommy: Merton!

Merton: Okay, places!

_Tommy gives Merton a warning glare and they all get into place._

_Scene: Backstage, Later_

_Lori and Stacey are on stage. Tommy and Tate wait in the left wing._

Lori: I'm so in love with Martin, even though I am but a lowly gorgon, that I, Melissa, will fight you for him.

Stacey: But I, Kori, am his best female friend and have the best cleavage, so I will win.

Lori: But what of Romulus? Did you not date him?

Stacey: It was a ruse! I only dated him to hide my regret over having rejected Martin.

_Cut to the left wing. Stacey and Lori's lines are muffled._

Tate: So, hear you killed some sheep.

Tommy: (sigh) Yeah.

Tate: That's almost funny.

Tommy: Next time I have a sheep slaughter, I'll pencil you in.

Tate: No, not the actual slaughter part. Just the fact that it was you.

Tommy: Tate, still wearing that bucket costume?

Tate: All right, I'll shut up if you will.

Tommy: Deal.

_The two shake hands before Tate enters the stage._

Stacey: (gasp) Romulus!

Tate: I've come to win you back, Kori.

_Tommy walks on stage._

Tommy: But Kori is mine. I will protect her from this evil gorgon, even if it means sacrificing my self and bravely turning to stone.

Tate: Then we must battle for her.

_Tate takes a stage swing at Tommy. Cut to Tommy's POV. Things begin to get blurry and muffled. Tommy growls and suddenly tackles Tate to the ground, much to everyone's surprise. He starts to lean in to bite Tate's neck, but Tate holds up his hand and something sparks, sending Tommy flying off and landing on his back nearby. He sits up and furrows his brows._

Tate: (standing up) What the hell were you doing?

Tommy: Sorry, I just…I don't know what I was doing.

Stacey: Tommy, your eyes.

_Tommy's eyes are wolf-like. Merton makes his way over to the edge of the stage._

Merton: Rehearsals are over, I think.

_Scene: The Lair_

_A silver cage is set up with Tommy inside. He paces restlessly, his eyes still wolf-like and his teeth fangs. Every once in awhile he growls. Merton and Lori lean against the desk and look concerned._

Merton: I'm still not sure about leaving Becky with him.

Lori: We'll have Tate stay too.

Merton: Okay, Tommy, we're going to go out for a little while and try to figure out what's wrong with you. Are you going to be okay?

Tommy: (angry) How 'bout you shut your mouth, you little creep?

_Tommy blinks and his face softens._

Tommy: I'm sorry, Merton. I didn't mean…Guys, I'm losing it.

Lori: We know. We think Holden had something to do with it.

Tommy: I don't know, I feel like…like killing people. What if—What if I'm becoming just like Holden? What if I'm not going to be good anymore?

Lori: We'll figure out how to reverse this, Tommy.

Tommy: Good people do bad things when they're werewolves. You guys did bad things when you were werewolves. What if I really am evil? I can't go back, I can't get rid of what's inside me.

Lori: Tommy, something has happened to you. You've never been evil just because you're a werewolf.

Tommy: I've just never been scared of what I am.

Merton: And that's why we're fixing this. Don't worry. You won't get out of this cage; the silver will hurt you if you try. Just hang tight.

_Tommy nods._

_Scene: Street_

_Merton and Lori, armed with super soakers, look through the street._

Merton: It suddenly becomes apparent that we have no idea what we're doing.

Lori: Easy. We find this werewolf, and we kick his butt until he tells us what he did to Tommy.

Merton: And it doesn't bother you that he killed a girl just outside the building we were in the other night?

Lori: Well she didn't have a silver nitrate super soaker and a second degree black belt in tae kwon do and judo. You're safe, Merton. I'll protect you if things get out of hand.

Merton: Thank you; that didn't threaten my masculinity or anything. So how exactly will we be tracking Holden without Tommy's nifty werewolf sense of smell?

Lori: Tommy told us Holden came here to cause a scene, right? So we just go find the people that are running away.

Merton: While most people would run with them, _we_ end up looking for the terror. I just hope things haven't gotten bad at the home front.

_Scene: The Lair_

_Becky, Stacey, and Tate sit in awkward silence as Tommy growls in his cage, still pacing. The three of them look back and forth at one another._

Stacey: Have any of us ever…you know, talked to each other?

Tate: No. Wait, yes. I talked to Becky once about her crush on Tommy or some stupid thing. Oh, and then there was that embarrassing love spell thing she did, and I ended up with my neck broken. Oh yeah, and that time I asked her to kill me because I'd shot Tommy or something or other.

Becky: That didn't happen!

Tate: Sure they did, before I turned back time.

Becky: That doesn't count.

Tate: So now you're the alternate reality referee?

Stacey: Oh yeah, wasn't that when I got turned into a zombie?

Tate: No, that was after. You were _killed _before time was reversed.

Stacey: Right. I always get those confused.

_They hear yelling and see Tommy just let go of the bars, his hands smoking. He snarls and hits the bars hard._

Stacey: What's wrong with him anyway?

Tate: Well, I'm no rocket scientist, but I'd say he was hit with the crazy stick.

Voice: Psst.

_Tate looks to his left, seeing Tate #2 sitting in Merton's chair casually._

Tate #2: I can't believe you, you know.

_He gets up and stands next to Tate._

Tate #2: This is what you're doing now? Hanging out with the teen girl squad and watching jockstrap so he doesn't kill people? C'mon, you used to _be_ that guy! (points to Tommy) You used to kill people for fun, and now what? You're the bucket man? How could you fall so far?

Tate: (quietly) It's not me anymore.

Tate #2: Sure it is, you just aren't letting it on to anyone.

Tate: Sorry to disappoint you, mate, but you don't get to me anymore.

Tate #2: I think I do. I think you're just keeping everything in, and eventually it's just going to build up and you'll end up in that cage.

Tate: Piss off.

Tate #2: Hey, this is just a friendly conversation from man to man. But then again, we aren't alone, are we?

Tate: I know you can't touch the girls.

Tate #2: You know I wasn't talking about them.

_The camera pans out to reveal several spirits around them, all standing perfectly still and watching Tate, who ignores them. Cut back to just him and his double. Tate #2 whispers in his ear._

Tate #2: Let him out.

Tate: What?

Tate #2: You know you want to. Don't you miss the old days? Didn't fighting with wolf boy over there give you a rush? Let him kill the girls; they're not important.

_Tate tries to ignore him._

Tate #2: Okay, leave him there then.

_He picks up and letter opener from the desk and hands it to Tate._

Tate #2: Do it yourself.

Becky: (impatient) How long are we going to be waiting here?

_Tate jumps in surprise and drops the letter opener._

Stacey: (shrugs) All night, maybe. At least until Merton and Lori get back.

_She notices Tate, who looks distracted._

Stacey: You okay, Tate? You look a little spaced out.

Tate: Yeah, never better.

_Scene: Street_

_Some screaming is heard. Merton and Lori spin around and hold up their guns instinctively._

Lori: It sounds like it's coming from The Hungry Bucket. I'll go check it out; wait here.

_Lori runs out of sight. Just as she leaves, Holden (unwolfed) steps out from some nearby bushes. Merton aims his gun in surprise and Holden backs up, holding up his hands._

Holden: Whoa there! Take it easy, buddy.

_Merton lowers the gun._

Merton: Sorry.

Holden: No harm done.

_Holden pulls his sunglasses down to the bridge of his nose and looks at the super soaker._

Holden: What you got there? Little late for a water fight, don't you think?

Merton: It's not what you think, and you wouldn't believe me if I told you.

Holden: I betcha I would.

_Holden smiles at him. Merton gives a half smile back to be polite._

Merton: Listen, I'm kind of waiting for someone right now, so—

Holden: A girlfriend?

Merton: I wish.

Holden: (grins) She a redhead? I've got a thing about redheads.

_Holden steps closer to Merton. Merton continually looks in the direction Lori went._

Merton: Look, I really—

_Merton stops and looks at Holden cautiously._

Merton: I, uh, have to go.

Holden: What's the rush?

Merton: My…uh, girlfriend.

Holden: Send her my regards.

_He holds out his hand, which Merton reluctantly shakes._

Holden: Name's Holden.

_Merton's face turns to terror and he laughs nervously, taking a step back and holding up his gun._

Merton: All right, Holden, no sudden movements!

Holden: (taken aback) Okay, fine, don't give her my regards; she was probably fat anyway.

Merton: Save it! I know you're a werewolf! So unless you want to eat silver nitrate, you'd better not get any closer.

_Holden smiles again and kicks the gun easily out of Merton's hands. Merton looks at his empty hands and back up at Holden nervously. He starts to back away._

Merton: So, you're an evil werewolf, what's that like?

Holden: What can I say? Every night's a blast.

Merton: Oh really? Heh heh. So are there—are there like, werewolf parties, or-or how does that work? It must be fascinating with all the…killing. Actually, you know, scratch that, I'm a werewolf too! So you can't kill me because of the, uh…code.

_Holden watches Merton to make sure he's being serious, then laughs._

Holden: That was a good one. I would've believed you if I didn't have any brain cells or anything. I've gotta say thanks, because it's been awhile since anyone's been brave enough to talk with me for a bit.

_Holden puts a friendly arm around Merton, who clenches himself up nervously._

Holden: Relax, buddy. What's your name?

Merton: Um…Rudolf.

Holden: No, I mean your real name.

Merton: Merton.

Holden: Merton, can I be honest with you?

Merton: Okay.

Holden: I like humans. I really do. I mean not just because they taste good, because I only eat to survive. Any other damage is purely boredom, and I love myself some violence. The truth is, I don't always cause mayhem; I just sometimes pick a town I don't like and see what happens. But I don't hate humans. If I only liked werewolves, where would I be? My only friends would be some bloodthirsty savages prob'ly stuck up in some musty old castle. Where's the fun in it all?

_He laughs and squeezes Merton closer playfully._

Holden: I like you, Merton, and I'm not making that up because I don't plan on eating you.

Merton: You don't?

Holden: I can't eat everyone I meet, Merton. I think it's worth it to let ya stick around.

Merton: Really? So you're going to let me go?

Holden: Sure, but first I want to do something.

Merton: (nervous) What?

Holden: We're gonna have some fun.

_He smiles and speeds away with Merton. Lori runs on screen._

Lori: Okay, he must've run off before I got there. I don't think anyone was hurt, but place was wrecked.

_She looks around._

Lori: Merton?

_She sees his super soaker on the ground and picks it up._

Lori: Oh no.

**TBC**

A/N: Ah, and this is where you folks wait two weeks for another chapter! I'll be coming back soon, so sit tight and reread some old chapters if you're bored. Reviews are welcome and asked for, as always.


	47. Evil Part Three

Evil (Part Three)

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: Been awhile since I've had a part three; let's see how it goes.

Vampire Pineapple- Heh heh, yeah, it did remind me of buggy Xander, although that's not the reason for the cricket scene. I decided that I'd take some initiative and actually research something for a story, so I figured I'd look up something about wolf habits. I wasn't looking for real accuracy, just something that would be different than your average werewolf story. Mostly I saw stuff about diets (sometimes eating livestock, where I got the sheep bit, but that's all old hat), and some hunting things that seemed interesting and may have helped, but it also said that sometimes if wolves are hungry enough they eat insects. It seemed really clever to me at the time, but now I think it's kind of a "so bad, it's good" scene. I regret nothing.

_Scene: The Lair_

_Lori, Stacey, Tate, Becky, and Tommy are inside, Tommy still in his cage and the others near Merton's desk._

Stacey: He was just gone?

Lori: (nods) Yeah, I went to check out some noise at The Hungry Bucket, and when I came back all that was left was his super soaker.

Tate: Hate to state the obvious conclusion, but I will. Did you ever consider that he ran away and left a trail of urine behind him?

Lori: (shakes her head) Merton wouldn't leave his gun behind; he'd want something to defend himself with. When I went to The Hungry Bucket, there was damage but there wasn't any werewolf. I think Holden found Merton.

Becky: Was he eaten? 'Cause he promised me I could have his TV if he died, but he didn't put it in his will right away 'cause we figured that wouldn't happen for a while, and…

_The trails off at everyone's looks._

Becky: I was kidding. (pause) But, y'know, he did promise me the TV.

Lori: (worried) This doesn't look good, guys. I have this horrible feeling that something terrible has happened to him.

_Scene: The Factory_

_Merton and Holden stand in a crowd surrounding a young man with a beer funnel. Holden and the others cheer and chant._

Crowd: Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!

_The young man starts to choke and stops, causing the crowd to simultaneously groan and pat him on the back. Holden laughs and slaps Merton on the arm playfully. This whole time, Merton looks more bewildered than scared. Holden heads back to the bar and sits down, not bothering to even watch Merton, who follows him cautiously and sits down beside him. Merton watches Holden, who is watching the TV and sipping some sort of beverage._

Holden: (chuckling) Man, that's great stuff.

Merton: (hesitantly) You…You are holding me hostage, right?

Holden: Don't be such a drag, it's not like I'm holding you here at gunpoint or anything.

Merton: No, but you are a known killer and you do frighten me.

_Holden looks away from the TV at him. He smiles again._

Holden: Are you afraid of me?

Merton: I think "you do frighten me" pretty much covered that.

_Holden leans in closer so that their faces are inches apart. Merton backs up in fear._

Holden: Do you think I'm going to kill you?

Merton: That depends. Do I live if I say no?

_Holden laughs and backs off, taking a gulp of his drink._

Holden: Look, Merton, I told you I wasn't going to eat you. I might be evil, but I'm not a liar.

Merton: So what, you just kidnapped me to "hang" for awhile?

Holden: Sure, gotta get my rocks off somehow, right?

Merton: (pause) You aren't going to…bite me, are you? Because listen, I've done the werewolf thing before and I've developed immunities to it.

Holden: No, I'm not going to bite you. No offense, pal, but you'd make a pretty sucky werewolf. And what the hell is this immunities crap you're feeding me?

Merton: Werewolf immunities. My aforementioned (air quotes) "girlfriend" read up about them while I was evil. I bit her, and the immunities she had from her experience as a werewolf turned me back into a human again.

_Holden laughs again._

Holden: You guys don't know much about werewolves, do ya?

Merton: (slightly offended) Hey, I've read everything there is to know about werewolves.

Holden: Any books about werewolves are written by people who haven't been one. Let me tell you something from first hand experience, being a werewolf myself: No one is immune to becoming one.

Merton: I'd like to disagree with that, speaking as a former werewolf.

Holden: Oh, it's not like immunities wouldn't cure someone who hadn't been a werewolf long, but that doesn't mean because you have immunities you can't turn into one again if you're bitten.

Merton: Again, I didn't create another werewolf when I bit my friend and turned back, so…

Holden: You weren't an alpha, simple as that.

_Merton looks interested._

Merton: Are alphas really the only werewolves that can turn people into one? Because I've always wondered about that.

Holden: Sure, but don't feel emasculated just because you were sterile. I'm not an alpha myself. I don't buy into that status thing much anyway.

_Merton smiles and nods, but then scrunches up his face and shakes his head, getting serious again._

Merton: Wait a minute, wait a minute! You're evil! Why am I talking to you?

Holden: Okay, we'll play it your way. What'll it take to get you to lighten up?

_Merton looks hesitant, then puts on a confident face._

Merton: Tommy Dawkins. What'd you do to him?

_Holden furrows his brows and thinks._

Holden: Tommy Dawkins, Tommy Dawkins…Was he that bartender from Benny's?

Merton: No, he was the werewolf you tried to rip the throat out of a couple nights ago.

Holden: Oh! Tommy! Right, the "good" werewolf. What, are you guys close or something?

Merton: (mocking smile) Yeah, old chums. And you turned him evil!

Holden: Excuse me?

Merton: I know you did something to him, so fess up.

Holden: You know what the problem is with you good guys? You never have any fun. Here I am, being a nice guy, and you're accusing me of hurting your friend.

Merton: You left him with a bleeding neck wound!

Holden: Pfft, he'll heal fast; it's what werewolves do. He probably doesn't even have the wound anymore.

Merton: (sigh) Can you just tell me what you did? Did you poison him or something?

Holden: Chill out, Merton. I didn't do anything. (pause) Well, yes, biting him, but that was just to screw around with him.

Merton: What do you mean?

Holden: (smiles) You were a werewolf once, am I right?

Merton: Yeah.

Holden: You remember how much you wanted blood? How much you needed it?

Merton: What does this have to do with Tommy?

Holden: I let him have a taste of what he was missing.

Merton: You mean…?

Holden: The blood. I tore the girl's throat out and let Tommy have a taste.

Merton: (furrows his brows) The blood…And that turned him evil?

Holden: (shrugs) I dunno. If it did, I say good work for me. What's he been doing anyway?

Merton: Well, he's been growling, and trying to attack people…

Holden: Kinda like…a werewolf would do, for instance?

Merton: Tommy's different. He's a good werewolf.

Holden: And what makes him any different than me?

Merton: Well, he just happens to have been chosen to save the world.

Holden: Oh yeah, he was a great savior for that girl the other night. If he's really a hero like you say he is, maybe he should consider a different line of work.

Merton: That doesn't matter. What matters is, he's trying to kill people, and he only started acting this way after his fight with you.

_Holden stands up._

Holden: Wish I could help you, but I don't know anything. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll be having a good time. The night is still young! The moon's just about to go up, so I'm going to head out before things get hairy.

_He walks away and Merton sighs, resting his head on the bar. Holden sudden flashes behind him and he jumps up in surprise._

Holden: There's a party down the street. Wanna come?

Merton: (furrows his brows) Are you insane?

Holden: There's hot chicks there.

Merton: (pause) Really? (shakes his head) I mean, no! You're evil!

Holden: (smiles) C'mon.

_Holden grabs him by the shirt and speeds out of sight._

_Scene: The Lair_

_Lori, Tate, Stacey, and Becky look in deep thought. Lori looks out the window._

Lori: The full moon's going to come out any minute. What if Merton is attacked?

Voice: We have to find him before he does.

_They all turn to see Tommy in the cage, still not fully wolfed out. He sits on all fours, looking up at them._

Tommy: I can smell him out.

Stacey: We can't let you out of the cage, Tommy. Not until we know what's wrong.

Lori: Yeah, we don't need two evil werewolves on the loose.

_Tommy gives her a look, and she realizes her error._

Lori: I mean, not evil, just…Well, you know. Tate, you can do a locator spell, right?

Tommy: It'll take too long, Lori. By the time he gets the spell together Merton could be dead. Just let me out. I feel more under control now.

Lori: Tommy…

Tommy: Lori, he's my best friend.

_Lori looks hesitant, but then nods._

Lori: All right. Are you sure you can handle this?

Tommy: Positive.

_Lori grabs a key ring off the wall and unlocks the cage. Cut to Becky. The camera zooms in as her eyes glow blue. The vision shows Tommy growling and wolfed out, holding Lori by the throat. He throws Lori on the ground and she hits her head hard, knocking her unconscious. He heads for Stacey next, leaning in and biting into her neck. Cut back to present. Tommy already has Lori by the throat and throws her down._

Becky: Oh great, _that_ was useful! Stacey, look out!

_Becky tackles Stacey out of the way. Cut to Tate, with Tate #2 beside him, whispering into his ear._

Tate #2: Isn't it great?

_Tate gets ready to fight, his hands sparking._

Tate #2: Don't fight him. Let him go.

_Tate hesitates and the sparks disappear._

Tate #2: He's always had it so good. Now his life is crumbling apart…Now are you going to get hurt, or are you going to watch the show?

_Tate hesitates in thought. In that moment, he realizes Tommy has disappeared. He sighs._

Tate: Bloody hell.

_He heads over to Lori, who holds her head._

Tate: You alive?

Lori: I think so. Did Tommy get out?

Tate: However did you guess?

Stacey: We have to find him before someone gets hurt.

_Scene: Dawkins' Household_

_There's a knock on the door. After a moment, Stacey steps inside, followed by Lori, Tate, and Becky._

Stacey: Hello? Is anyone home?

_Lori notices the chair in front of the TV is empty and furrows her brows._

Stacey: They must have gone.

Lori: Something's wrong. Dean's not here.

Becky: Maybe he went out?

Tate: Shall we justify that with an answer?

Stacey: Over there.

_Stacey points to a note on the kitchen table. She picks it up._

Stacey: The family of the Chosen will die, and with them the world. (looks up) Is this it? Are they talking about the apocalypse?

Lori: It's Max.

Tate: So now we have two evil werewolves, Merton missing, and the world's imminent doom at hand. Now all we need is a…well, no, the end of the world is pretty much as bad as it gets.

Stacey: Maybe we can get through to Tommy somehow if he knows about his dad and brother.

Tate: So what, we'll just talk to him? You know there's a reason why you're supposed to stay on the sidelines and we're supposed to do the real work.

Stacey: Hey! I don't see you coming up with anything!

Lori: Guys, just shut up and let me think of a plan. We can't take Max on ourselves, so we need Tommy. Merton might have some theory about what's going on with him, or something we can go on, so we need to find him first.

_Scene: The Park_

_A large party appears to be happening. Many drunken teens are around, Holden and Merton among them. The teens don't seem to notice or care that Holden is wolfed out. Merton and Holden appear to be laughing over something. Merton looks totally drunk. Lori and Tate watch them, Tate with amusement and Lori with confusion._

Merton: So he says…Well I don't remember what he says, but in the end it was a duck! Get it? 'Cause the bill…

_A teen approaches them._

Teen: Who's the furry dude? That's totally awesome!

Holden: I know, isn't it?

Merton: (laughs and points to Holden) This guy, this guy's a werewolf!

_Everyone laughs together. Lori and Tate walk up to them. Lori folds her arms and looks at Merton angrily._

Merton: (notices her) Oh, hey, Lori! Come to join the party?

Lori: No, actually, I was looking for you because I thought Holden might kill you, but I guess that was before I found out you two were best buds.

Holden: This your girlfriend? She's hot.

Lori: Excuse me?

Holden: Could lose a few, but…

_Lori moves to punch him, but Tate grabs her and stops her. Holden only smiles._

Lori: What did you do to Tommy?

Holden: I didn't do anything, so back off.

Voice: Like he said, he didn't do anything to me.

_They turn to see Tommy nearby. Merton passes out from drunkenness. They look at him, but quickly turn their attention back to Tommy._

Lori: Something had to have happened to you, Tommy, or you wouldn't be acting this way.

Tommy: Yeah? Well I think I've always had this inside me. I don't think there's such thing as a good werewolf.

Lori: Look, you're not evil.

_All the while, Holden watches this scene with amusement, and the teens half with confusion and half too drunk to care. Holden approaches Tommy._

Holden: You know, Merton told me you went evil, but I wasn't sure I believed it. I've gotta say, I like this version of you so much better.

_Tommy growls swings at Holden, who ducks out of the way._

Holden: Fine. I'll just have to kick your ass again.

_Holden starts toward Tommy, but Tommy swings hard, sending Holden hard to the ground with his mouth bloodied. Holden looks surprised and confused, and feels the blood on his mouth._

Holden: That hurt.

_He gets back up and heads for Tommy, hitting him in the stomach. Tommy hits him to the ground again, kicking him while he's down. He jumps on top of him, looking feral, and snarls at him._

Holden: (in pain) Holy sh—

_Tommy slashes at him and scratches his face. Cut to Lori and Tate._

Tate: (to Lori) We have to go. Now.

_Lori nods and Tate starts to pick up a half-conscious Merton. The three of them start to leave, but Lori looks back at Holden as he's being beaten down. She sighs and rolls her eyes, rushing toward them and kicking Tommy off. She holds out her hand to Holden._

Lori: Are you coming or not?

_Holden hesitates, but takes her hand with his paw and stands up. The four of them run away as Tommy gets on all fours, growling at them but turning away._

_Scene: The Lair_

_Lori, Tate, Becky, Stacey, Merton, and Holden are inside. Merton holds an icepack to his head and sits in his chair. Holden sits on the bed,_

Becky: Why did you bring him here?

Tate: Better yet, why did you help him, Lori?

Lori: I couldn't just let Tommy kill him. We don't want him to start shedding blood or he might not stop. We'll just have to deal with Holden until we get this straightened out.

Holden: Not that I don't appreciate the _brave rescue_ and all, but all I have to say in my defense is, he was way stronger than my average opponent.

Merton: (groans) Does everyone have to talk so _loud_?

Lori: Maybe you shouldn't have gotten drunk with your pal the serial killer.

Merton: I was being held hostage! I had no control over where we went.

Tate: Most hostage situations don't involve a keg party.

Merton: Clearly you didn't realize the terror of the situation. Also, I find it extremely more important that the world will end in the very near future.

Stacey: Hate to interrupt, guys, but does anyone have any ideas about Tommy? I mean, besides running away?

Lori: Holden says he didn't do anything, and if he did, he probably didn't expect the result.

Merton: It was the blood.

Stacey: What?

Merton: The blood from that girl. Holden fed it to him.

Lori: But Tommy's tasted blood before when he bit me, and it didn't do anything to him.

Merton: Yes, but Holden bit the girl.

Tate: So?

Merton: So when he bit Tommy, the blood from his mouth was sent straight into his bloodstream.

Becky: Why did that make him weird out or whatever?

Merton: I just have a theory. As far as we know, there haven't been any good werewolves other than Tommy, unless they've been totally isolated from humans like the Lycantheans. For some reason, whatever evil instinct that's brought out in people after they've been turned into werewolves didn't show up in Tommy. The human blood must've triggered it somehow.

Stacey: Does this mean…does this mean he's evil forever?

Merton: Maybe. Nothing like this has happened before. _My_ guess is, something in Tommy was repressing what would make him evil until the blood got to him, so once the blood is out of his system, the evil should become dormant again. That, or he'll kill us all. Take your pick.

Tate: You came up with that all at the top of your head?

Merton: (pause) Yes.

Stacey: How long until the blood is out of his system?

Merton: I don't know. Maybe tonight, maybe in a few days.

Stacey: What if something happens and the world ends before he gets a hold of himself?

Merton: I don't know, but he didn't seem terribly friendly the last time we saw him.

Stacey: (shakes her head) We can't wait.

_She heads out the door._

Lori: Stacey!

_Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior_

_Stacey walks quickly. Lori runs to catch up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder to stop her._

Lori: Hey, wait a second.

Stacey: (turns around) What?

Lori: You saw what happened to Holden. Tommy's not himself.

Stacey: Lori, we have to let Tommy know what happened. If we don't, you know he'll never forgive us if his family dies.

Lori: Tommy won't have any time to forgive us, or not forgive us, or anything, because once that happens, it's over.

Stacey: And that's why we need him.

_Stacey turns and walks away. After a moment, she stops and turns back._

Stacey: Um…Can you guys help me find him?

_Scene: Lake_

_Tommy sits calmly at the edge of the water, staring up at the full moon._

Voice: Hey.

_He turns to glance behind him, seeing Stacey standing nearby. He turns back to stare at the lake._

Tommy: I figured you guys might show up. Come to take me back?

Stacey: No. It's just me.

Tommy: You shouldn't be here.

Stacey: I wanted to come.

Tommy: Why? So I could kill you?

Stacey: I know you won't.

Tommy: Oh yeah? Why do you figure that?

Stacey: Because you're Tommy.

Tommy: Tommy.

_Tommy growls and stands up, speeding forward and grabbing Stacey by the shoulders. Stacey startles in surprise, looking a little afraid but standing her ground._

Tommy: Let me tell you something about Tommy. Tommy killed people.

Stacey: No you didn't.

Tommy: What about that girl?

Stacey: What happened to that girl was unfortunate, but for every girl that you haven't saved, there are ten more you have. Tommy, I know you're in there somewhere. You have to hold yourself together.

_Tommy growls and shakes her hard._

Tommy: Have you ever really seen a werewolf, Stacey? Do you know what I am?

Stacey: I know what you are, Tommy.

Tommy: Do you?

_He growls and throws her hard on the ground. He starts to walk away when she speaks._

Stacey: I know what you're doing, Tommy!

Tommy: (stops) What am I doing?

Stacey: You didn't kill your mother.

_Tommy's face softens, but hardens again as he turns around._

Stacey: (standing up) I know something happened to you with Holden, and that made the wolf come out…and you just accepted it because you don't want to feel guilty any more about not being able to save her. And you don't want the responsibility of being the hero anymore.

Tommy: She was twelve feet away from me. I have strength, and skill, and speed…and I didn't make it. What part of any of that makes me the hero?

Stacey: I was there too! You don't think I play that night in my head every day? I saw her body, Tommy, and I saw you hold her. I saw you crying for her…Only someone who loved her would cry over her like that. Max took something from you that night, and now you're going to let him take what you have left. He has your father and your brother. The note her left said that once they die, the world is going to end. Max is planning something, and he's going to get away with it if you don't get a grip on reality.

Tommy: (shakes his head) I can't. I can't be trusted. (growls) You'd better get out of here before—

Stacey: (angry) No, Tommy!

_Tommy looks taken aback._

Stacey: You're the Chosen. Whether you want it or not, you have to help people, and if you let go now, you'll regret it so much later. There's no way out for you, so just suck it up and be the hero.

_Tommy's face has softened. Stacey's face shifts to fear and she steps closer._

Stacey: (stepping closer) Tommy, I'm not ready for the apocalypse. I want to go to college, I want to get a job…I want to live to see a future with you. (pause) I know it's a lot to ask…but please stop the world from ending.

_She looks at Tommy pleadingly, who looks sadly back at her._

Tommy: What do I have to do?

**TBC**

A/N: Yes, well, I'm hoping for this all to have a good conclusion, so hopefully you'll all be pleased with it. Leave me a detailed review, please! I love to hear from ya.


	48. Futures So Bright Part One

Future's So Bright…

By: Obscurus Lupa

_Scene: The Lair_

_Lori, Merton, Becky, and Tate look worried. Holden lazily watches television. The door opens and Tommy walks quickly inside, followed by Stacey._

Tommy: All right, guys, we're going.

Merton: Tommy!

Tommy: We're gonna go to Max's hideout and we're going to get my family back.

Lori: Are you sure you can handle it?

Tommy: Yeah, I'm fine…I'm, uh…I'm sorry I went kind of weird for awhile.

Lori: Well you can thank Holden for that.

_She looks to the couch, but finds Holden gone._

Lori: Great. He must have run away.

Tommy: We won't worry about him. Now we have to get my family back. Are you guys coming?

Merton: Well, y'know, I'd love to, it's just—(Lori elbows him) I mean, yeah, sure.

Lori: Of course.

Tommy: And, guys? We're killing Max. A lot.

Lori: Couldn't think of a better plan myself.

Tommy: Great.

_Scene: Office Building, Exterior_

_Tommy, Merton, Lori, and Tate stand outside it with weapons in hand, looking up._

Tate: _This_ is Max's secret hideout?

Tommy: Sure. Kinda makes sense, doesn't it?

Lori: Please tell me he's on a high story so we can throw him out a window.

Tommy: Top one.

Lori: Cool.

Tommy: You guys ready?

_The others nod._

Tommy: Let's get this done.

_Scene: Max's Room_

_Max and Farrah are in their respective places, Max at his desk and Farrah at hers. Dean and Bob Dawkins are tied up in chairs nearby, both unconscious._

Farrah: The Chosen still hasn't arrived. Are you sure this is going to work?

Max: Yes. It's like hitting two birds with one stone…

Farrah: And what will you do with the hostages?

Max: I'll kill them, of course. I won't need them once the Chosen is here.

Farrah: And if he doesn't show up?

Max: He will.

_They hear a crashing as the door is knocked down. Tommy steps inside, wolfed out, with the others close behind. Tommy holds up a crossbow and smiles._

Tommy: Hey, Max.

Max: (grins) Speak of the devil.

_Tommy gives no hesitation before firing an arrow. However, the arrow stops just before hitting Max, hovering in midair. Max, looking a little bored, flicks the arrow with one finger and lets it fall to the ground._

Max: I expected more from you, Chosen.

_The gang look surprised._

Tate: He has some sort of magical force field around him.

Tommy: Can you break it?

Tate: With pleasure.

_Tate looks to be concentrating, chanting something under his breath._

Tommy: Merton, Lori, get my family.

_The two of them head for Dean and Bob. Farrah steps between them and the hostages, holding her long, red nails ready for attack. Merton backs off, but Lori raises an eyebrow._

Lori: Oh please.

_Lori kicks Farrah in the stomach. While she doubles back, she grabs Lori's foot, twisting her around and sending her to the floor. She gets ready to leap down on her when Merton suddenly tackles her to the ground, landing on top of her. He laughs nervously._

Merton: Heh heh, hi there. About knocking you over…

_Farrah punches him and kicks him off of her. Just as she stands up and turns around, Lori punches her in the face. Cut to Tommy. He steps closer to Max, not ten feet away from him._

Max: You were a little late. I was worried you might not make your appointment.

Tommy: Glad you could pencil me in at such short notice.

Tate: Tommy, the counter spell's done.

Tommy: Thanks.

_Tommy runs at Max, who stands perfectly still and confident. He hits Max hard in the face, but Max doesn't seem to react with any pain. Tommy furrows his brows._

Max: I'm sure that was just a fluke. Why don't you try again, Tom?

_Tommy growls and hits him again. Max straightens out his suit. Tommy starts hitting him over and over, getting angry._

Tommy: Why won't you go down?

_He finally grabs Max and throws him hard on the ground. Max stands up with ease and not a scratch._

Tommy: What'd you do?

Max: The contract, Tommy. Remember the one you signed to save Mr. Freeman? I believe I speak as a well-seasoned businessman when I say you should always read the fine print.

_He shifts to demon form and hits Tommy full force, sending Tommy to the ground face first. Tommy turns himself over, his teeth and mouth red._

Max: It's magically binding, and according to the paper, you can't harm me, or any one of my colleagues with the Order of Hades. It's part of the deal.

_Tommy's eyes widen as Max picks him up by the neck, lifting him above the ground. Lori, Merton, and Tate have all stopped fighting, watching with shock._

Max: So that means that whatever we do, you can't do a thing about it.

_Tommy chokes, trying desperately to pull Max's hands away._

Max: It's a shame you won't be here two days from now. After all, it's an important day for me…the end of the world.

_Max squeezes tighter and Tommy's face contorts with pain. His eyes go to Merton and Lori._

Tommy: (choking) H-Help me!

_This seems to knock them back to reality and Lori and Tate run toward the two. Farrah also starts toward them. Merton takes advantage of the distraction to untie Dean and Bob. Lori kicks Max and causes him to drop Tommy to the ground. This time, Max reacts with pain. He starts toward them again, but Tate holds out his hand and hits Max with an orb of light, sending him back. Lori helps Tommy to his feet._

Lori: C'mon, let's go.

Merton: Guys, a little help?

_They see Merton holding up a half-conscious Bob Dawkins. Tommy pulls away from Lori and rushes over to help Dean to his feet._

Tommy: Run, guys! Run!

_They all take off out the door, with Tate backing out the door and holding up a blue force field. He quickly exits as well. Farrah helps Max to his feet._

Farrah: Are you okay, sir?

Max: Certainly.

Farrah: The Chosen is gone. Shall we send someone out after him?

Max: (smiles) We don't need to.

_He looks down at the ground. A small amount of blood is left where Tommy hit the ground._

_Scene: The Park_

_Tommy (now unwolfed) and Merton let Dean and Bob sit down on the bench._

Bob: What happened?

Tommy: Some men kidnapped you, but we got you back.

Dean: What men?

Tommy: I don't know; they probably wanted money.

Bob: Sure, kidnap the mayor, get a ransom…

Tommy: Are you guys okay?

Dean: We should be asking you, bro.

_He notes the blood from Tommy's lip. Tommy wipes some of it off of his chin and looks at the blood on his hand._

Tommy: Oh, it's fine. I'm just glad you guys are all right.

Bob: Thank you, Tommy, but next time, you need to call the police. Whoever these men were, they were probably very dangerous.

Tommy: Okay, Dad.

_Tommy suddenly smiles and hugs his father, who returns the hug._

Tommy: Thanks for not dying.

_Scene: Pleasantville High, Lockers_

_Tommy is putting things from his locker into his backpack. His face is cleaned up, though looking a little bruised. Merton approaches him. His cheek is bruised._

Merton: (smiles) Still alive and kicking, I see.

Tommy: Yeah, I guess we made it through high school, didn't we? I can't believe today's the last day…I just wish I could've enjoyed things earlier in the week without the whole "going evil" thing.

Merton: Well, you'll probably have many more days ahead of you in college that'll be ruined by the supernatural. You'll just have to accept it as part of your life now.

Tommy: (grins) Yeah. Hey, listen, did the reviews for the play show up in the paper yet?

Merton: Other than scathing criticism and harsh remarks, there wasn't much. The people liked you, though.

Tommy: Really? Cool.

Merton: Anyway, all things considered, I'm glad I got to direct one more thing before we're out of high school.

_He opens his locker and smiles._

Merton: You know what? I'm going to miss this locker. I always thought it a great irony that it played both a place of comfort and entrapment for me.

Tommy: There's a lot of things I'm going to miss here. Going to school with you and Lori, for one…

Merton: Hey, just because I'll be at Heidelberg and Lori's going to Havermill doesn't mean we all won't see each other anymore. Who else is going to help you take out the bad guys?

Tommy: Well, we did stop the end of the world…I mean, this is it, right? Once you guys go away, we won't be fighting evil together anymore.

Merton: I'll come visit in the summer; I'm sure something evil will turn up then. Hey, if you come over to Germany to see me, I'm sure there'll be a few kobolds to take care of.

Tommy: Well, as long as there's no order of demons trying to kill me, I'm up for it.

Merton: Speaking of which, how is your dad and Dean?

Tommy: Fine. They weren't hurt or anything, just kinda confused…but Max's note said that the world would end when he killed them, so as long as they're safe, we've got nothing to worry about.

Merton: (furrows his brows) That doesn't make much sense.

Tommy: What doesn't?

Merton: If your family was so important to ending the world, why hadn't they killed them already, and why would Max tell you about it just so you could come rescue them?

Tommy: I think he was trying to show me what happened with the contract. And maybe he had to kill them at a certain time…He said the world would end two days from now. (pause) From then. So that's today.

Merton: Graduation day. Perfect.

Tommy: I had Tate put a protection spell on the house. If someone breaks through it, he'll know.

Merton: So, I guess the world's good then…

Tommy: That was really easy.

_They pause for thought, then smile._

Merton: Cool, isn't it?

_Tommy puts an arm around Merton and they head down the hall._

Tommy: So what are we gonna do now?

Merton: Anything we want.

_Tommy laughs._

_Scene: Hallway_

_Tommy is alone this time. Stacey approaches him._

Stacey: If it isn't the brave Tommy Dawkins.

Tommy: Met by the lovely Stacey Hanson.

_Stacey laughs._

Stacey: How are you?

Tommy: Oh, jittery, happy, terrified. How about you?

Stacey: I see your "terrified" and raise you a "nauseous."

Tommy: College back east sounds that scary, huh?

_Stacey looks down, fiddling with the sleeve of her shirt._

Stacey: Actually, I've been thinking about that…

Tommy: (pause) You didn't get rejected, did you? Stacey, you're smart, and if they rejected you, I'll—

Stacey: (laughs) No, it's not that. I've gotten acceptance letters from every school I've applied to…I could go anywhere I want.

_Tommy gives a small smile, looking a little sad._

Tommy: I'm really happy for you.

Stacey: So I'm not going back east.

_Tommy looks at her with surprise._

Tommy: Stacey, you had your heart set on that. What about Harvard?

Stacey: (rolls her eyes) My parents wanted me to go to Harvard. I just wanted to go out there, find a new world, y'know? But now after everything that's happened…I kinda found out there was another world already here.

Tommy: What, the werewolf stuff? Believe me, you'll get tired of it. I want you to do what makes you happy.

_Stacey stops him and holds his hands, smiling very sincerely._

Stacey: Tommy, that was really unselfish of you…Thank you. (pause) I will get out there and see the world, and I still really want to, but now's not the right time. I want to be with you.

_They pull into a kiss._

_Scene: Another Hallway_

_Lori is looking through her locker. Many photos of the gang are inside. Lori picks up a picture where Merton is jumping on Tommy's back playfully, while Lori holds up her hands to block them from toppling over on her. She smiles just as loud laughter fills the hall. She furrows her brows and turns just as Tate approaches her with a big smile, laughing._

Lori: You went crazy again, didn't you?

Tate: Lori!

_He kisses her quickly._

Tate: I am so glad to be getting out of this hellhole. Words can't describe how happy the thought of never coming here again makes me.

Lori: We're all glad to be graduating, but aren't you going to miss it just a little?

Tate: Lori, I took this year twice. Not as in, I was held back and I'm repeating a grade, I mean the _same_ year. Just because you don't remember before time was reversed doesn't mean I don't. I think if I ever went to Hell, it'd be like high school.

Lori: But don't you hate wherever you are?

Tate: Yes, but here particularly.

Lori: So what lies for Tate Foreground beyond high school?

Tate: Hopefully not what lay for me last graduation, seeing as I was in an asylum the last time. I think I'll go to college, get the hell out of The Hungry Bucket, and try not to go crazy.

Lori: You'd think life as a warlock slash medium would be a bit more…you know, exciting?

Tate: Oh, it will be. Getting a real job, studying hard…Being an unbelievably lame twat.

Lori: I don't know, sounds kind of lonely if you ask me.

Tate: I have company with me all the time. If I could be alone, I'd be ecstatic.

Lori: We are going to see each other sometimes?

Tate: Of course.

_Lori smiles and kisses him on the cheek._

Lori: Real world, here we come.

_Scene: Cafeteria_

_Tommy, Merton, and Lori sit at a table and look unimaginably sad, staring blankly ahead of them._

Lori: No more kicking evil butt together.

Tommy: No more post-battle chicken at The Hungry Bucket.

Merton: No more making out with hordes of attractive—though evil—women.

Lori: I don't know if I can do this.

Merton: If it's any solace, we still have the summer left. Sure, there's no impending apocalypse anymore, but I'm sure something will turn up.

_They sigh simultaneously and sit in silence._

Merton: Oh wait! I just remembered!

_Tommy and Lori jerk to attention._

Merton: You guys remember that clan of leprechauns we fought a couple months ago? (they nod) Well I think a few of them slipped away from us. There's been reports of people being attacked in the newspaper.

Tommy: Well let's get moving then!

_Scene: The Cemetery_

_Tommy (wolfed out), Lori, and Merton are being attacked by tiny men in green suits. Lori and Tommy kick them away very easily, though Merton has many of them clinging from his arms and climbing up his legs._

Merton: You're just—(flings one off of him) bitter that your holiday didn't make it big like Christmas!

_Lori kicks one into the air and it flies toward Merton._

Lori: Heads up!

_Merton ducks that one and it misses him, just as another one that Tommy kicks hits him in the face and knocks him over._

Tommy: Go on back to Scotland!

_Lori and Tommy high five each other as the leprechauns limp away and grumble amongst themselves. Merton himself limps toward Tommy and Lori._

Merton: That should make them think twice before attacking innocent bystanders for a while.

_Tommy pats Merton on the back._

Lori: I don't know, something just doesn't seem right.

Merton: Yeah, they didn't do any jigs while we were here.

Lori: No, I mean, now that the big bad's taken care of, whatever we fight before we all go to college is going to seem kind of…small?

Tommy: Yeah, I always kinda figured our last fight together would be kind of a big bang.

_Scene: Max's Hideout_

_Max holds up a small vial with Tommy's blood inside. The cloaked figure from earlier chapters with silver hands stands nearby with a large, leather-bound book and chants._

Max: It's nearly time for a big bang.

**TBC**

A/N: Hope you guys liked this one—I promise for some excitement in the next chapter. Drop me a review; you know I love 'em!


	49. Futures So Bright Part Two

Future's So Bright… (Part Two)

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: No more leprechauns this chapter, sorry to say, but I hope you guys like it anyway. ;) Enjoy!

Scene: The Lair 

_Becky stands with her arms folded. Merton has his back toward her, straightening his hat._

Merton: Okay…

_He turns around, dressed in his graduation robes and hat._

Merton: How do I look? Is the robe too wrinkly? I was going to iron it, but Mom wouldn't let me use her iron.

Becky: You buttoned it wrong, freaker.

Merton: (looking over himself) Where?

Becky: No, you—Here, let me get it or you'll just mess it up.

_Becky fixes the front of his robes. She steps back._

Becky: There.

Merton: Thank you.

_There's a pause and Becky gives a genuine smile._

Becky: Wow…You look nice, freaker.

Merton: (smiles) Thanks.

There's an awkward silence and Becky looks at the ground while Merton looks around the room.

Merton: Listen, so you're going to be going to school all by yourself now. Now I know high school is hard, especially without big brother around anymore, but I think with the right motivation, you'll make it out just fine.

_Becky rolls her eyes._

Becky: Just don't screw up when you're at Heidelberg, okay? Because if you move back in when I just got rid of you, I'm going to kill someone.

Merton: I won't.

Becky: Then go get the heck out of my school.

_They smile and head out the door._

Scene: Dawkins' Household 

Dean is in his usual chair in the living room. Bob sits in the couch next to him. They hear footsteps and look upstairs as Tommy steps down in his robes.

Bob: (smiles) There's the graduate.

_He stands up to meet Tommy, putting his hands on his shoulders._

Bob: I'm proud of you, son.

Tommy: Thanks, Dad.

Dean: If you need any pointers about getting out on your own, bro, just let me know.

Tommy: I will.

Bob: I know it was scary, but you finally made it through high school.

Tommy: Yeah, it was almost like I took this year twice.

Bob: Well, I know what that feels like. Are you going to miss your friends?

Tommy: Nah, we'll see each other around. I'm just hoping I get my speech right.

Bob: You'll do fine. Now go get 'em.

_Bob pats Tommy on the back and he heads for the door._

_Scene: Tate's Pad_

_Lori (also dressed in her robes) knocks on the door, looking excited and nervous. There's a pause before the door opens. Tate looks awkward in his robes. He holds his hat in his hands._

Lori: (surprised) Well, he _can_ look dashing.

Tate: Just shut it; I didn't get to try them out the first time around.

Lori: I think it looks good on you.

She takes the hat from him and sticks it on his head, taking a few moments to straighten it.

Lori: There we go. You almost look like a normal guy now.

Tate: Is that supposed to be a compliment?

Lori: (looks at his hair) Is that supposed to be a hairstyle?

Tate: I can tell this is going to be a strained relationship past high school.

_Lori puts her arm around him and kisses his cheek._

Lori: Yep. As long as you don't go evil or kill anyone, we might work it out.

Tate: Right. Well ten bucks in the pool says you go evil before I do again.

Lori: There's a pool?

Tate: Yeah, Merton started a pool betting on who went evil next a couple days ago, after Tommy lost it.

Lori: Oh. Who's got the most money put on them?

Tate: Oddly enough, I do.

Lori: Can't imagine why.

Tate: Yeah, yeah. Let's get the diplomas and get the hell out of high school already.

_They head out of the junkyard._

_Scene: Hanson House_

_Stacey (again, in her robes) exits the house, speaking to someone inside._

Stacey: No, Mom; I'll meet you there. It's fine; I've got my own ride.

_She waves inside and smiles._

Stacey: Bye! I'll see you there.

She shuts the door and waits, looking around and peeking in the windows to make sure no one is watching. She heads down the porch steps and stops by the bushes. Tommy stands up from in the bushes, wolfed out. He hops over the railing onto the porch and brushes a few leaves out of his hair. They smile at each other.

Stacey: Thank for waiting.

Tommy: Not a problem. I'm a good boyfriend now; remember?

Stacey: Oh yeah.

Tommy: You ready?

_Stacey nods and Tommy picks her up. She puts her arms around his neck and they take off at super speed._

_Scene: Max's Lair_

_The cloaked figure chants as she did before, but the leather-bound book is in the hands of another demon in a hooded cloak. Several hooded demons are standing in a huge circle lined with what looks like blood, chanting with her. The silver-handed figure is the only one inside the circle. She has the vial of Tommy's blood in hand. At the center of the circle is a stone table with what appears to be a woman's body on it, covered in a grey veil. Max is in the same room, but watching outside the window with his hands behind his back. Farrah is near Max but facing the group, watching with interest. She leans in and speaks quietly to Max._

Farrah: You aren't going to watch, sir?

Max: When the time comes. (checks his watch) These rituals tend to go on a long time.

In the circle, the silver-handed figure takes the top off of the vial and flicks it toward the veil, letting the blood speck onto the body. The lights suddenly go out, leaving the whole room pitch black.

Max: Here we go.

_A single light appears in the room: the body seems to be glowing under the veil, seen as a bright silhouette. It rises into the air, smoke furling out from underneath it. The body seems to suddenly be very much alive, twitching and shaking. It begins to twist and turn, something growing from its back. The light becomes brighter and illuminates the whole room white. When the light goes out, the room is left in total darkness again. All of the lights turn on and reveal the body now alive, standing up on the table and covered in the veil. All that can be seen is the silhouette of a woman, with what appears to be a large set of wings. The demons all watch in awe and silence. No one moves. Slowly, the body moves her hand up and takes the veil, pulling it slowly off. The camera cuts away before she can be seen. The demons are frozen with awe, all but the silver-handed figure, who removes her hood. She has blonde hair and completely blue eyes (and lighter blue pupils). She looks human except for the silver skin and the eyes, and she looks almost innocent. When she removes her hood, she smiles brightly._

Woman: She is risen.

Scene: Pleasantville High, Football Field 

_The field is set up for graduation. The friends and family are sitting in the bleachers and milling around the place. The graduates aren't present yet, but chairs are set up in the field for them in front of a stage and podium. Becky sits at the top of the bleachers alone. Izzy approaches her and sits down._

Becky: (surprised) Izzy! What are you doing here?

Izzy: Showing school spirit. I mean, I was part of this school before I died, you know.

Becky: What if someone recognizes you?

Izzy: Um, I don't think anyone even knows I'm dead.

Becky: (furrows her brows) But you're not in school anymore. You have a gravestone and everything. Haven't any of your friends asked about you?

Izzy: Well, that's the neat thing, I didn't have any friends.

_Izzy doesn't say it sarcastically. He seems upbeat and factual about it._

Becky: Oh. _That's_ sad.

Izzy: Yep.

Becky: But what about the theater group? You used to be in it, didn't you? Didn't anyone know you there?

Izzy: I'm pretty sure they just think I go to night school now.

Becky: What? That's ridiculous.

_At that moment, a couple of theater students walk by and spot Izzy._

Student #1: Hey, Izzy!

Student #2: Good luck in night school!

Izzy: Thanks, buds! (turns back to Becky) Anyway, your brother and all them are my friends. I should be here to congratulate them.

Becky: And you don't have to work tonight?

Izzy: Nah, I've got a sub working for me.

Scene: Underworld 

_The previous Death sits in Izzy's office in a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. A dead jock is talking to him._

Jock: So listen, dude, I shouldn't even be dead, right. 'Cause I just had one—like, two beers, okay? And I wasn't even swerving that badly.

Death: I'm retired! I shouldn't have to deal with this! I could be watching the game right now. (pause) Did I tell my wife to tape it?

Scene: Max's Lair 

_Max approaches the silver demon. The body is still not in view._

Max: I know this may be a rough start for her, but we do have a schedule to keep to. I do have a world to end, so if you would assist me…

Silver Demon: She will not serve you.

Max: (rolls his eyes) Then _you_ tell her to do the spell.

Silver Demon: No.

Max: What?

Silver Demon: I said if she were brought back the spell would be given to do what you asked. I did not say she would perform it.

Max: You promised me her servitude!

Silver Demon: I have changed my mind.

Max, angry, shifts to demon form and starts to swing at her, but a red hand suddenly grabs his arm and stops him. The body is still not shown, but the camera shows two red, feminine feet step gracefully toward him. A commanding voice speaks.

Voice: You will die today, and I will rule in your place. But her word will be kept.

The silver demon throws a yellowing parchment at Max's feet.

Silver Demon: The spell, Max.

The unseen woman throws Max on the ground. Footsteps are heard, followed by the sound of the glass shattering. Max turns to see her fly away, now becoming a dark spot in the distance.

Silver Demon: Goodbye.

She pulls her hood up again and exits by door, followed by the other cloaked figures. Farrah helps Max to his feet.

Farrah: Sir, are you—

Max: I'm fine!

He pulls away from her angrily, bending down and picking up the parchment.

Max: When I rule this world, those two will be among the first to die, mark my words. I provide the followers, the things for the ceremony…the Chosen's blood! And how do they repay me? If she is as powerful as they say she is, she wouldn't have ran away. (pause) Flown away.

Farrah: What now?

Max: We have the spell. It doesn't matter if we have them or not, we can perform the ritual just the same. It's not like anything will stand in our way now anyway. The Chosen can't do anything to stop me.

Scene: Pleasantville High, Football Field

The graduates and friends and family are all seated and the ceremony has started. Tommy is at the podium. He clears his throat and hesitates before speaking.

Tommy: I, uh…I'm not too good at making speeches. When I was asked to say something, I wasn't really sure what to talk about. I guess I'm supposed to say something about life after high school, but the truth is, I don't know what's coming. I don't know what my future is going to be like, and I don't think that many people do. What I do know is, what you do now affects what you do in the future. If you don't learn from what you do now, your future's not looking that bright. I didn't think when I came here that I was going to learn much from high school…but senior year taught me a lot. For the first time, I learned how to be part of a team.

He looks at Merton and Lori. The crowd cheers and the football team stands up.

Tommy: I learned how to overcome demons. (more cheering) I even learned some chemistry along the way.

The crowd laughs.

Tommy: But the one thing that I can take away from this year is finding out that there's more to people than what you see on the outside. Sometimes sweet girls turn out to be witches. I didn't take a class to figure all this out. It's a life lesson…and it's what keeps you going in the future. You live and you learn. So when you're out of high school…you have to ask yourself if what you did was worth it in the end. I'm glad to say that I know what I did was worthwhile, and if you can say that too, then the future's looking really good.

The crowd claps.

Tommy: Now we're graduating… and if we're the future, I'm glad I'm going to be part of it. Thank you.

Tommy waves and the crowd cheers again as he goes back to his seat. The principal takes the podium.

Principal: Thank you, Mr. Dawkins. Now without further adieu, I will now present the diplomas to this year's graduating class.

Cut to the bleachers. The crowd gives a standing ovation. Izzy stands up with the crowd to cheer. Before Becky can stand up, Farrah climbs up the back of the bleachers and covers her mouth, dragging her out the back and out of sight. She makes noises as she's taken away, but the cheers cover up the sounds. After the cheering starts to die down and people take their seats, Izzy looks back and sees Becky gone. He furrows his brows.

Izzy: Becky?

Scene: Max's Lair

Farrah drags Becky inside, covering her mouth. Becky kicks and struggles. When Farrah lets go of her mouth, she keeps talking as if her mouth hadn't been covered.

Becky: …and you need to clean that car, because it smells awful, and there wasn't even air conditioning or a radio or anything, and if my brother finds out about you guys, his friend is gonna kick your a—

Max: Would you shut her up?

Farrah nods and walks off screen. Becky looks scared when she sees Max. She backs away as he steps closer.

Becky: I'm not afraid of you. I-I've faced demons that are way bigger than you.

Max: Is that so?

Becky: Y-Yeah…I have. Why'd you kidnap me anyway? It's not like you're gonna get to end the world now because Tommy totally stopped you.

Max: Did he now?

Becky looks nervous, just as Farrah approaches from behind and gags her. Becky struggles as Farrah leads her to a chair seated next to the broken window, tying her up. Some sort of symbol is painted on the ground around the chair. The wind from outside whips in Becky's face and she looks down at the ground below with wide eyes. Max approaches her with a knife.

Max: The knife of a sinner…(holds it up) The blood of an innocent.

He reaches toward her quickly and she shuts her eyes tightly. Instead of stabbing her, he grabs her hand and cuts that, letting the blood drip onto the symbol on the ground. He holds his hand out and Farrah hands him the book.

Max: And we'll begin.

Scene: Pleasantville High, Football Field

The graduates and the friends and family are on the field together now, sharing congratulations. Lori shakes hands with a few people, smiling. She sees Tate standing alone and makes her way through the crowd to meet him.

Lori: The whole point of this is to mingle with friends and family. You know, seeing as this may be the last time you see some of them.

Tate: One, I don't have friends, and two…well, I don't have family. Three, considering I might never see some of these people again, I'm congratulating myself.

Lori: (rolls her eyes) C'mon.

She takes his hand and drags him into the crowd. Cut to Tommy and Stacey.

Stacey: So now what, Tommy Dawkins?

Tommy: Well…I've finished high school, saved the world a couple times…I say we party.

Stacey: The Factory tonight?

Tommy: The Factory tonight.

Cut to Merton, who waves to his parents, who are only seen from behind.

Merton: Bye, Mom, Dad! I'll find you both later.

He looks around and through the crowd, furrowing his brows.

Merton: Where's Becky?

At that moment, Tommy, Stacey, Lori, and Tate approach. Tommy, Lori, and Merton huddle together in a group.

Tommy: We're done!

The three of them cheer.

Lori: So does that mean…we're done?

The three of them go quiet and awkward again, looking to the ground.

Merton: I guess so…

Tommy: (pause) So…I guess we're not gonna fight—

Izzy makes his way through the crowd and stops by them in a panic.

Izzy: Guys, Becky's missing!

The three of them suddenly sigh in relief.

Merton: Oh thank god.

Tommy, Merton, and Lori take off their robes, revealing street clothes and weapons underneath.

Tommy: Who do we have to fight?

The ground suddenly shakes and a bright burst of flame suddenly appears in the distance. Everyone in the crowd looks at it in confusion and begins to talk with everyone else.

Lori: That's it. We should probably really kill Max this time.

Tommy: (smiles) All right. Let's do this.

They start out of the crowd, but Tommy stops and turns back to Stacey.

Tommy: You already know I don't want you to come, don't you?

Stacey: (nods) I know.

Tommy: This is not me bailing out on you. This is me killing evil demons and showing up fashionably late.

Stacey: Just be there, okay?

Tommy: Sure will.

Stacey kisses him on the cheek.

Stacey: Try not to die.

Tommy: As always.

He turns and the group makes their way through the crowd again.

Merton: What's our plan? You can't touch Max.

Tommy stops and thinks for a moment, then looks at the others.

Tommy: I, uh…I got sort of a plan, but you guys might not like it.

Scene: Max's Lair

A fiery mass surrounds the building, growing steadily bigger. Becky stares into the fire with wide eyes, looking scared. The wind picks up. Max is chanting out of the book.

Max: Rulers of the underworld, I call upon thee! Open the gates of the hell dimensions and unleash your power! With the blood of an innocent, I have cleared the path, and with the death of the innocent, the gate will remain open forevermore!

He holds the knife over Becky, who begins to cry.

Voice: I hate it when someone ruins a perfectly good day with a sacrifice.

Max turns to see Tommy standing at the door, wolfed out, his hands behind his back.

Max: Isn't this reel of me beating you getting kind of old?

Tommy: You know, that was a pretty dirty trick, telling me that my dad and brother were what started your apocalypse. I fell for it for a while…but you were after something else, weren't you?

Max: (deadpan) You figured me out. Bravo. (normal) And now this innocent will die, and the portals to Hell will remain open forever. Must be a terrible pain for you, not being able to do anything to stop me and all that.

Tommy: I guess you're right. I can't lay a finger on you. But there's one thing you weren't counting o—

Max: Enough of this.

Max holds up the knife to strike at Becky.

Tommy: Hey! I wasn't done!

Tommy rolls his eyes.

Tommy: Now!

Tate suddenly makes himself, Merton, and Lori become visible nearby, weapons in hand. Tate knocks the knife out of Max's hand with a spell. Lori shoots Max with a crossbow in the back. He tenses up in pain.

Lori: Better watch out, Max. You're looking a little worse for the wear.

He slashes at Lori with his claws, but she dodges out of the way. Merton sticks out his foot out and trips him. When he gets to his feet, he turns around to come face to face with Tate.

Tate: Boo.

He blows some sort of powder out of his hand and into Max's eyes, causing him to rub his eyes in pain and yell out. Lori kicks Max hard. He angrily starts toward her when he spots Tate preparing for another spell. With super fast reflexes, he grabs Tate by the neck and jerks him toward himself, their faces inches apart.

Max: I realize that this whole plan was very innovative and well thought out, but I'm tired of it. You're a warlock. Let's see if you can fly.

He throws Tate through the air and hard into the wall, knocking him unconscious and creating a large gash on his head.

Lori: Tate!

Max hits Lori hard, sending her to the ground. He turns her over on her back, staring at her with hatred.

Max: When I rule this world, you'll be one of the first three to die.

Lori: First three? Who's the other two?

Max: Bad business transaction.

Lori: Oh.

Max angrily leans in to attack her and she kicks him off of her. She stands up.

Tommy: Hey, Max?

Max turns to look at Tommy furiously.

Tommy: I'm noticing you're not doing so well. C'mon, they're all just human, right? Maybe you aren't as great as you thought you were.

Max: You surprised me. I won't be caught off guard again.

He hits Lori hard, knocking her unconscious.

Max: (to Tommy) I told you. So now what? I've taken out your best defense. Unless, of course…(looks at Merton) You'd like to step in?

Merton laughs nervously and backs away.

Merton: Heh heh, no, Max—Sir. I'd prefer it if we didn't get, y'know, physical.

Max: Perfect. You're smarter than the rest of them. Maybe you'll survive.

Max picks up the knife again, holding Becky by the hair and putting it up to her throat. Tommy growls.

Tommy: You let her go, or I'll—

Max: Kill me, I know.

He presses the knife harder and Tommy takes a step forward, unsure of what to do.

Max: Now the world is beautifully, and rightfully, mine.

Suddenly, he tenses up, his eyes widening in shock and pain. He looks down, another knife in his chest, held by Merton. He looks at Merton with surprise.

Merton: You get away from my sister.

Max gasps, unable to say anything. He drops his knife to the ground before falling to his knees. He gives Merton a disgusted look before falling over and lying motionless. In the background, Farrah looks surprised and heads toward the door, running away. Merton stares at his hands, surprised himself. He smiles as Lori stands up next to him.

Merton: I did it. I beat the bad guy. I beat the bad guy!

He starts to dance.

Merton: (singing) I beat the bad guy! I beat the bad guy! Whoo!

Becky, still tied and gagged, rolls her eyes. Tate is waking up but still on the ground nearby, holding his head.

Tate: Congratulations, Merton. You aren't completely useless.

Merton: Sarcastic, but still flattering.

Tommy: So is it finally over with Max?

Merton starts to untie Becky. Lori heads over to Tate and Tommy heads over to Merton, patting him on the back.

Tommy: Good job, man.

Merton: Thanks.

Tommy sees Lori helping Tate to his feet and heads over to help. Unnoticed by them, Max starts to twitch, moving his hand slowly toward the knife on the ground. Cut to Tommy, Lori, and Tate.

Tommy: Ouch. How's the head?

Tate: Pounding, thank you.

Lori: We'll add this to the list of injuries you've had. How many does this make now?

Tate: I lost count right about the time I hit my head on a wall again.

Max stands up behind Merton, breathing heavily and staring angrily. Merton is bent down and trying to untie Becky. Becky sees him and her eyes widen. She tries to speak through the gag.

Merton: What? (sees the gag) Oh! Sorry.

He takes the gag off.

Becky: Merton, look out!

Merton turns around and is hit hard in the face, sending him to the ground. Max steps on his hand, causing a painful crunching sound. Merton yells out in pain and holds his hand, looking up to see Max with the knife.

Max: I will have my sacrifice, and there's nothing the Chosen, or his human scum friends, can do about it! I will rule you all, and I will sacrifice this innocent if it means spilling the blood of every meat sack in this room to get to her!

Lori: Merton!

Max lifts up the knife.

Max: You first.

He holds the knife, ready to strike at a frightened Merton. Tommy eyes widen and he races forward as the knife is coming down. Everything seems to slow down as he tackles Max, sending them both falling out the window.

Merton: Tommy!

Merton sits up immediately, crawling toward the broken window. Lori races forward and stops beside him, looking down at the fire below. They can hear the sounds of Max's screams and see his hands as he disappears, burning, into the flames. As soon as he disappears, the flames flare up and then disappear, leaving a silent and smoking street. For a moment, everyone in the room is silent in shock.

Lori: Tommy…

She falls down to her knees beside Merton. They both stare at each other.

Merton: He's…

Lori: No.

The reality seems to be setting in and their faces change from shock to sadness. Tate and Becky stay in their respective places. Becky's eyes start welling up with tears. Tate stands completely still and watches Merton and Lori. Lori suddenly reaches out and embraces Merton, the two of them holding each other in sorrow.

Merton: He's gone.

Lori remains silent and holding Merton tightly, her eyes wet. Pan out.

**Tommy v.o.: I, uh…I'm not too good at making speeches. I guess I'm supposed to say something about life after high school, but the truth is, I don't know what's coming. What I do know is, what you do now affects what you do in the future. You live and you learn. So when you're out of high school…you have to ask yourself if what you did was worth it in the end.**

Fade to black.

A/N: Bum bum bum! Hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment. And yes, there will be another chapter for this season. Please drop me a review!


	50. Acolouthic

Acolouthic

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: This is an early apology in case this chapter or the last chapter was rushed. I'm trying to make these good for y'all—I know it sucks to be disappointed. Enjoy this chapter, if you will. :) Thank you for reading so long and sticking with me, guys. I really appreciate it.

Voice: Five years…

_Scene: Pleasantville High, Classroom_

_A female teacher stands before the class._

Teacher: Five years is a long time, and at this stage in your lives, a lot can change.

_Cut to a shot of Merton at his desk, leaning on his hand and half asleep. Cut back to the teacher._

Teacher: I know it might not mean much to you now, but it's important to think about the future. So I'm asking you all to discuss your futures with me today. Where do you think you'll be in five years?

_She scans the class._

Teacher: Tommy Dawkins?

_Cut to Tommy, who is sitting next to Merton. The class looks at Tommy, who looks like he hasn't been paying attention._

Tommy: What?

Teacher: (annoyed) Where do you think you'll be in five years?

Tommy: (smiles) That's easy. I'll be playing pro football.

_He high-fives a jock sitting behind him._

Teacher: Yes, we're all aware that you're captain of the football team, Tommy, but don't you have any other goals?

Tommy: (shrugs) I don't know, I wouldn't say that…

_Scene: Lockers_

_Merton is at his locker and Tommy stops at his own, pointing at Merton._

Tommy: You've gotta find me a cure, man.

Merton: You mean, uh…

_Merton puts his hands up like claws and makes a snarling sound. Tommy looks annoyed and nods._

Merton: Don't worry. I'm consulting all my sources. If there's a cure for lycanthropy, I'll find it.

Tommy: Thank you. (rubs his face) I've got a date with Stacey tonight. I don't know if I can do this. I can't wolf out in front of her and blow my secret.

Merton: You know, you could tell her.

Tommy: Yeah, right. Let's stay in reality, Merton.

_Merton shrugs and goes back to his locker._

Tommy: Ms. Baxter didn't ask you about what you'll be doing in the future.

Merton: I've come to accept that other than academically I'm ignored. I'm used to it.

Tommy: So what do you think?

Merton: (distracted) About what?

Tommy: What you'll be doing in five years.

_Merton looks at Tommy with surprise, furrowing his brows._

Merton: You don't want to know what I'll be doing. You probably won't even know who I am in five years.

Tommy: Sure I will. I mean, you are kinda helping me out with my whole wolf problem. We'll probably stay in touch.

Merton: (pause) You really want to know?

Tommy: Yeah, I really want to know.

Merton: Um, well…I think it'd be great to teach paranormal studies at the University of Heidelberg.

Tommy: Really? I guess you'd be interested in that kinda stuff…

Merton: (smiles) Are you kidding? To be able to work with the likes of the great Professor Flugelhoff? Who wouldn't jump at the chance to do that?

Tommy: No one I can think of.

Merton: So what happens to you? What if someone tackles you and you wolf out when you're playing football? It's not a written rule, but I'm pretty sure werewolves aren't allowed in the NFL.

Tommy: I don't have to worry about that, because in five years, I'm not gonna be a werewolf anymore.

Merton: I don't know, Tommy. People have been looking for centuries and never found the cure.

_Tommy pats Merton's back._

Tommy: Don't worry, Merton. You're a smart guy. You'll figure something out.

Voice: Merton…

_Merton furrows his brows and looks around, unable to find the source of the voice. Tommy continues as normal and looks at the picture of him and Stacey in his locker, smiling._

Tommy: And then I can finally get with Stacey.

_Scene: Cemetery_

_Tommy (wolfed out) is flung through the air and onto a gravestone. A male vampire lunges at him and Tommy stops him with his foot, struggling to keep him away from his neck._

Tommy: (struggling) What do you mean, I don't take my relationship with Lori seriously?

_He kicks the vampire off, revealing Merton a safe distance away._

Merton: I just mean that you always get the girl, and sometimes I think it's just because you can.

Tommy: What? No.

_Tommy punches the vampire, who falls off screen._

Tommy: I just like Lori, that's all.

Merton: I'm just saying, you got Stacey Hanson, Lori Baxter…any girl I've wanted.

Tommy: Merton, you never even talked to Stacey.

Merton: Sure I did. That one time…I was…yelling at…her.

_Tommy nods like he's proven his point and Merton shakes his head._

Merton: Okay, forget that example, but there have been others. What about Marcie Davidtz?

Tommy: (furrows his brows) That chick with the huge ankles?

Merton: Yeah, don't think I didn't see you all over her!

Tommy: She broke her arm, dude. I was helping her to the nurse.

Merton: Don't act like you didn't plan all that out.

_The vampire hisses and starts toward Merton, who backs up. Tommy rolls his eyes as he's grabbing the vampire by the shoulders, pulling him away._

Tommy: Fine. What do you want me to do?

Merton: Becoming a eunuch and moving to Tibet would be a good start…

_Tommy dusts the vampire, brushing his paws together to get off the dust. He steps up beside Merton and puts his arm around his shoulder._

Tommy: Merton, you'll find a girl someday. You just haven't found the right one yet.

Merton: But I want to find her now! And all the hot girls are taken.

Tommy: You know…I thought I saw Linda Howard checking you out the other day.

Merton: Linda? Linda in Biology? (Tommy nods) (smiles) Yeah! I knew she'd come around.

_Merton hops off excitedly, while Tommy shakes his head and follows._

Voice: Merton…

Tommy's voice: We're gonna help you, Merton.

_Scene: The Lair_

_Tommy and Lori (her hair long and blonde) help Merton into the lair and seat him on the bed. He wears a pair of dark glasses and has a blanket wrapped around him. He appears to be shaking._

Lori: Yeah. We'll find some way to get that cure from Fong.

Merton: I already told you guys, I c-can whip up a cure myself as long as I know what the p-poison was. So all I'll need…

_Merton trails off, his mouth open, looking into space. Tommy and Lori look at him expectantly._

Tommy: Merton?

Merton: So all I'll need is a few ingredients.

_He reaches a shaking hand into his pocket and takes out a crumpled piece of paper._

Merton: I m-managed to copy these down on the way here.

_He shoves the paper in Lori's direction, unsure of where she is. She takes the paper from him._

Merton: L-Lori, would you be a dear and g-get these for me in the kitchen?

_Lori nods and leaves the room. Tommy looks mad._

Tommy: I can't believe Fong would do that. He helps us get you out of stone, and then we find out you're gonna die because of it.

Merton: W-Well, it was an easy mistake. I c-can't say I'm really disap-ppointed seeing as I'm not stuck in stone anymore.

Tommy: Yeah, but, Merton, we just got you back.

_Tommy looks sad._

Tommy: Man, when you were in stone…I thought you were gone. You're my best friend, Merton. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you.

_Merton gives half a smile._

Merton: That's the n-nicest thing anyone has ever s-said to me, Tommy.

Tommy: Well it's true. And I wanted to say how sorry I am about what happened with Medusa.

Merton: You didn't force me t-to jump in front of you.

Tommy: No, I mean the whole thing. The way I treated you after you and Lori kissed…I shouldn't have done that. And I'm sorry.

Merton: I-It's okay. I know why you were mad.

Tommy: (pause) Do you remember what you said to me in the hearse? I mean, before we went to rescue Lori.

_Merton doesn't say anything, staring into space._

Tommy: You said if something happened to me before I forgave you, you'd feel guilty…and I never did forgive you. So I'm sorry, and I wish you'd forgive me instead.

Merton: (smiles) S-Sure. What's a little guilt between f-friends anyway?

_Merton lies back on the bed, looking worse._

Tommy: You okay?

Merton: I'm alive.

_Tommy watches him for a moment._

Tommy: I wish it _had_ been me instead of you.

Voice: Merton.

_Merton furrows his brows._

Voice: Merton!

_Scene: Max's Lair_

_The place is empty, but everything is in the same place it was at the end of the last chapter. Merton is now in the room, looking healthy and normal. Lori is in front of him._

Lori: What took you so long?

Merton: Sorry.

Lori: I'm just glad you showed up. Look, you don't have that much time left.

Merton: For what?

_Lori just rolls her eyes and steps up behind him, pushing him forward. He sees a body bag on the ground near the broken window, lying on shards on glass. He slowly steps toward it, his footsteps echoing in the room. He looks behind him, but Lori has disappeared. Turning back, he finds himself four feet away from the body bag and stops. Taking a deep breath, he steps forward and kneels down, reaching out a cautious hand. He unzips the top of the body bag, revealing Tommy inside, covered slightly in burns. Merton watches him for a moment._

Merton: And now it really was you instead of me.

_Tommy opens his eyes._

Tommy: Is that how you feel?

Merton: It's the truth.

Tommy: Yeah, well…

_Tommy sits up, then gets to his feet. Merton stands up with him._

Tommy: I did what I had to. It's not like you could've done anything to change it.

_As he steps out of the body bag, he trips._

Tommy: Whoa!

Merton: Let me help—

Tommy: Nah, I got it.

_He stands up and looks himself over._

Merton: Here, let me just…

_Unsure of what to do, he starts to brush Tommy off. He takes his hands away and looks at them, now covered in ash._

Tommy: Heh. Sorry about that.

Merton: Not a problem.

_Merton wipes his hands off on his pants._

Merton: See? Already wearing black. You know, I figured since you wouldn't have a real funeral or anything, I might as well show my respects.

Tommy: You always wear black, Merton.

Merton: Yeah, but this is the extra black stuff.

Tommy: Oh.

_They sit in awkward silence._

Tommy: So, how's life treating you?

_Tommy sits down on the ground casually, sitting Indian style. Merton follows as he speaks._

Merton: As well as can be expected. I think Becky took it harder than I did. What about you? How's…well, you know.

Tommy: You shouldn't worry about me, Merton. I'm fine.

Merton: I just feel like I should've done something, but instead…I just keep playing it in my head. Every time I shut my eyes, I see you falling.

Tommy: I know. I'm sorry you had to see it. I wish you could let it go.

Merton: How can I? Tommy, you're my best friend, and now…now you're gone.

Tommy: But I'm fine where I am, and you're going to be fine without me. Now you can go to Heidelberg and live your life without worrying about all this Chosen stuff.

Merton: (looking at the ground) Yeah, I guess. (looks up) Look…is it really you? Are we really talking right now?

Tommy: (shrugs) I don't know.

Merton: Figures. (pause) Whoever you are, thanks for talking to me anyway.

Tommy: What are friends for?

_Merton smiles._

Tommy: So are you okay now?

Merton: I feel better. Well, not good, but…I have some closure, I think. I just have to…adjust, is all.

_He sighs and shakes his head, tears brimming._

Merton: Tommy, I…I don't know what I'm going to do without you.

Tommy: Merton, you're a strong person. You're going to make it.

_Tommy stands up, holding out a hand to Merton._

Tommy: C'mon.

Merton: What? What are we doing?

Tommy: We're gonna have one last fight.

_Merton furrows his brows, but takes Tommy's hand. When he gets to his feet, he suddenly finds himself in Pleasantville High. Tommy is beside him, no longer burnt._

Tommy: (looking down the hall) I think he's down here.

Merton: Who?

_Tommy walks down the hall. Suddenly, Lori approaches Merton from behind, putting a hand on his shoulder._

Lori: C'mon, Merton. Don't be such a baby.

_She shakes her head and follows Tommy. Merton follows them, still confused. Tommy stops by a classroom door._

Tommy: Here we go.

_Tommy opens the door and walks inside. Merton follows, but stops before entering, his eyes widening. Instead of a classroom, he can see the point of view from the window in Max's lair, looking down at the street. The wind blows in Merton's face as he looks down and breathes deeply. Lori steps up beside him._

Lori: Well? Are you going in or not?

Merton: I-I, uh, I don't—

_Lori rolls her eyes and pushes him over. He screams as he's falling, but instead of meeting the ground, he lands seated at a desk in a classroom at Pleasantville High. He looks frightened and shaking, still shocked from the fall. The classroom is normal, unnoticing of him. Tommy, Lori, Becky, Tate, and Stacey are among the students in the desks. They all appear to be taking notes studiously._

Merton: (to Tommy) I didn't bring any supplies.

Tommy: Sh. The teacher's speaking.

_Merton looks to the front of the room. Max appears to be the teacher, dressed in casual wear._

Max: For this next formula, I'm going to need some help. Tommy?

Tommy: Yes, sir. One corpse plus an evil ritual equals a dark power rising.

Max: Yes! Exactly! And can anyone tell me why it rises?

Lori: Ooh!

_Lori raises her hand, eager to answer._

Max: Yes, you.

Lori: Because it's a metaphor of the rising of the power because of the falling of the Chosen.

Max: Good job. You get a gold star.

_Lori folds her hands on her desk and smiles proudly. Becky looks on with jealousy._

Becky: _I_ never got a gold star…

Max: And can anyone tell me what this rising leads to?

_Everyone raises their hand and Max points to Tate._

Tate: The rising of one power ultimately leads to the resurrection of another.

Max: Yes, and I think we all agree that it's unfortunate that I won't be that resurrected power.

_The class laughs._

Voice: Psst. Merton.

_Merton furrows his brows and looks up, see Tommy looking down at him from a panel in the ceiling. He looks at the Tommy sitting next to him and taking notes, then back up at the Tommy in the ceiling._

Tommy: We're gettin' out of here.

_He leans out and holds out his hands to Merton. Merton cautiously takes his hands and is pulled upwards very quickly._

_Scene: Max's Lair_

_Merton suddenly drops from a panel in a ceiling, yelling as he falls to the ground._

Merton: You could've at least _warned_ me about that…

Tommy: Ouch. How's the head?

Merton: What?

_He looks to his left and sees Tommy, Lori, and Tate nearby. Tommy is speaking to Tate, who has a large gash on his head. It takes a moment for Merton to realize that everything is the same as it was graduation night. His brows furrow and he takes a step back from them._

Merton: No…Not this. Not now.

Tate: Pounding, thank you.

Lori: We'll add this to the list of injuries you've had. How many does this make now?

Tate: I lost count right about the time I hit my head on a wall again.

_Max stands up behind the Merton untying Becky, breathing heavily and staring angrily. Becky sees him and her eyes widen. She tries to speak through the gag. Merton #1 steps toward them._

Merton #1: No! Wait!

Becky: Merton, look out!

_Merton #2 turns around and is hit hard in the face, sending him to the ground. Max steps on his hand._

Max: I will have my sacrifice, and there's nothing the Chosen, or his human scum friends, can do about it! I will rule you all, and I will sacrifice this innocent if it means spilling the blood of every _meat sack_ in this room to get to her!

Lori: Merton!

_Max lifts up the knife._

Max: You first.

_He holds the knife at the ready. Just as Tommy starts running toward him, Merton #1 starts running at well. Tommy and Max fall out of the window just as Merton #1 leaps forward, landing on his stomach and reaching out. His eyes are shut tight, preparing for the worst. After a moment, he opens his eyes, realizing he has Tommy's hand in his._

Merton: Tommy.

Tommy: Hey, Merton.

_Merton seems a little dazed in surprise._

Merton: Hey.

Tommy: Um…Do you mind pulling me up?

Merton: Oh!

_Merton and Tommy pull Tommy up with some effort. When Tommy is on his feet, the flames outside flare up and illuminate the room. When the fire disappears, there is no one in the room but Tommy and Merton._

Tommy: Thanks, Merton. That was a close one.

Merton: Yeah. Are you okay?

Tommy: Sure, thanks to you. Thought I was a goner there.

_Tommy looks out the window and whistles._

Tommy: Long way down. No way I could've survived that.

Merton: But you didn't. It didn't happen like this.

_Tommy listens, but doesn't look away from the window._

Tommy: Yeah. I know.

Merton: For a minute there, I thought I…

Tommy: I know.

Merton: But I didn't. And you aren't.

Tommy: Like I said, it's not your fault.

Merton: Sure…but thanks for letting me rescue you this time.

Tommy: No problem, buddy.

_Tommy turns to face him, smiling._

Tommy: Have you seen the view up here? You can see all of Bakersville down there.

Merton: I would've killed him for you.

Tommy: (pause) I know you would.

Merton: So what do we do now? As much fun as reenacting this was, do you think we can relax a little while?

Tommy: Well, I would, but I've gotta go.

Merton: Now? Why?

Tommy: You're gonna wake up soon, so…

Merton: Right. (pause) Am I going to see you again?

Tommy: I don't know.

Merton: Oh. So…so this is it.

Tommy: (nods) This is it.

_For a moment, both of them are silent. The only sound is the wind from outside._

Merton: It was really nice seeing you again.

Tommy: (smiles) Same to you, Merton. Listen, stay out of trouble, okay?

Merton: (soft smile) I will.

_This is followed by another silence, and Merton suddenly hugs Tommy. Tommy looks surprised, but then hugs him back._

Tommy: Bye, Merton.

Merton: Bye, Tommy.

_Thunder suddenly sounds and the room turns bright again._

_Scene: The Lair_

_Merton wakes up with a start and sits up in bed. The sound of a storm can be heard outside. Merton takes a moment to gather himself, looking at the clock: 2:00 AM. He sees the window is open, letting rain inside. He sighs and rubs his hands over his face, getting to his feet and making his way through the dark and to his desk. He turns on the light at his desk and goes to shut the window. When he returns to the desk, he gets ready to shut off the light, but stops when he sees a picture of him, Lori, and Tommy, the same one Lori had in her locker. He picks it up, staring at it long and hard. After some thought, he gives half a smile and slowly sets it back down, turning off the light and leaving the room dark again._

A/N: There will be another season, folks, so don't worry. It'd help my ego muchly if y'all could leave me a review. ;) Just a thought.


End file.
